Kill or be killed: The 202nd Hunger Games
by ToxicatedRose
Summary: A new leap has been taken in Hunger Games History, and 24 teens must battle it out to the death. Question is, who will come out victorious?
1. Introduction

**TOBIAS HARTE POV:**

_It had been a hard day... the Hunger Games were drawing ever so closer, and so I had a busy day preparing thing such as the arena. We had decided on certain mutts, certain landscapes... pretty much everything._

_Yes, I was one of the Gamemakers to the infamous Hunger Games, in all honesty, I was the head Gamemaker. I helped design and create the Arena, and I had planted in all the different and unique mutts that would be in the arena. We wanted to make the 202nd hunger games one to remember, and so we had designed probably the most unique and infamous Hunger Games arena yet. It has certain things and twists, turns, and traps that had never been involved in the Hunger Games ever._

_All of this designing had definitely worn me out, and I had quickly driven home to my comfortable Capitol Estate later than I had expected. A smile had etched my face; thinking about the Arena we had made. I pressed a buzzer and my wooden oak front doors had slid open automatically. My wife was standing at the door with a frown on her face. I knew she was rather angry with me._

"_And what time do you call this?" She said, the tone of anger in her voice was rather obvious. I simply smiled, knowing she'd love the news I was about to deliver._

"_Let's just say I had to stay a couple of hours... I have helped design and create possibly the best arena in Hunger Games history. As soon as you see it, you will gasp."_

"_What's so special about it?" My wife replied; a hint of doubt in her voice. After all, there had been many great Hunger Games arena's before... but none of them could possibly match up to this ever._

"_I can't tell you dearest..." I say, smirking. I then decide to get out of her bad books and I plant a quick kiss on the cheek, at this moment my twelve year old son, Edrick, had marched down the stairs, a smile on his face. I shivered when the thought struck me if he was in any of the Districts, he would be eligible for the Hunger Games. But he isn't, he's in the Capitol... safe and sound._

"_Daddy!" He screamed with happiness, he zoomed down the stairs and embraced me, smiling as he hugged me, I then scooped him up in my arms and watched as he giggled, I span around, running and making aeroplane noises. He loved this, and always had. He wouldn't admit this childhood game we played to any his friends._

_I stopped, and there was a brief silence between all three of us, until Edrick had decided to speak up:_

"_Daddy, were you at the Hunger Games arena today?"_

"_Yes, I was." I replied with a smile._

"_Oh, please! Tell me it's going to be good! I really really can't wait to see it! This is going to be so exciting, isn't it?"_

_I chuckled at seeing my sons happy face. I then thought of how other children would be dreading the Games... How as the seconds tick closer to the Reapings, they will be awake with fear. Not the excitement that had kept my son awake. But, I would rather it them than us. It was their fault for engaging in the rebellion (both the first and the second)._

"_It has the potential to be the best games ever..."_

"_In the entire universe?" My son replied, fascinated._

"_Yes." I chuckled, smiling to him, "In the whole entire Universe."_

_My wife then cut my sentence short, "I wouldn't be too sure on that." She then started pacing around the room, smiling to herself. She turned around to face me with the same expression of excitement that my son had. "After all, although you might have the best arena, you can't make it good without some interesting Tributes..."_

_I smiled back to her...  
"Trust me, with some luck we will most definitely get some interesting Tributes... and we are going to get top class entertainment in watching them all struggle to survive in some of the traps that I have set out..."_

_I smiled, and then made my way into the building.._

* * *

__**To all new readers, please don't let the poor grammar of the first 15-20 chapters discourage you- I promise that I have improved.**

**This is my first SYOT story followed by the sequel - 'Hurt or be hurt.'**


	2. List

DISTRICT 1-

Male: Maximotus Leprenzo (KKStJimmy)

Female: Liane Trug (cashcola)

DISTRICT 2-

Female: Katie Susan Winters (FutureActressKS)

Male: Tristan Wilds (AlexieBelle)

DISRTICT 3-

Male: Sarah-Elizabeth Greten (GrizzlyBearRestStop)

Female: Bethuny "Beth" Binton (Me)

DISTRICT 4-

Female: Selena Lennock (AlexieBelle)

Male: Krindle Barnes. (misticalcookie)

DISTRICT 5-

Rayann Grace Carter (Take life's chances)

Brydyn Ryder (misticalcookie)

DISTRICT 6-

Female: Lyla Alby (nikkitamarie)

Male: Ellis Bathsheba (me)

DISTRICT 7-

Female: Vivienna 'Vivvy' Francesca Carmen-Reyna Holden (The unknown banana)

Male: Falrey (chickenwinglegolas)

DISTRICT 8-

Female: Layana Amelia Charleston (Thanatos Angelos Girl)

Male: Soonta Dye (Me!)

DISTRICT 9-

Male: Kieran Ruse. (FoalyWinsForever)

Female: Felicia Bennet (RueOfDistrict11)

DISTRICT 10-

Female: Monkshood Splice (Esse Quam Videri)

Male: Blaise Calder (Hbrooks)

DISTRICT 11-

Male: Spyglys Spime Dorn (Freedom of Thought)

Female: Metsey Jazgo (monkeyekn) (

DISTRICT 12-

Female: Kathleen Dougherty (Nightfall12)

Male: Alec Seth (sarastalker15)

**Okay, got every character. Had to swap some people into different Districts and such to get it closer to the kind of plot I want... sorry :(**

**Call me impatient but I seriously couldn't wait much longer for the Games to begin so I threw in two characters... one, Soonta Dye (can anyone see the foreshadowing in the name? I think I made it a bit too obvious! Let's just say, he's a definite Bloodbath death! Hehe!) And the other, Ellis Bathsheba, who I'm rather fond of, and I'll give him a chance! :)  
So let the Games begin I guess! Unlike other people who do a chapter for every reaping, I skim through it... I'll do six characters views on the reapings, then another six's on their short time in the Justice building... then the train, etc etc! Please review and tell me you like the story for one, and for two... Please tell me if I got your character right, if I didn't, how could I improve them etc? I don't mind a bit of harmless constructive criticism. I am aiming to get better after all! :'D**

**So, let the Games Begin...**

**And may the odds ever be in your favour (I do know I've already said this!)**


	3. Reaping

**Selena Lennock, District 4 POV:**

There was a certain calmness about the sea; something about it that made me feel at home. Made me forget the troubles at hand. I brushed my golden brown hair out of my face and looked at my reflections in the water.

My life hadn't been a bad life compared to most people's. I was born into a large family. We were a bit mad, slightly dysfunctional, and there were lots of arguments. More mouths to feed, more people to worry about being reaped. But we stuck together and got through times of trouble. We all worked hard in my father's fishing business. And all in all, we are a loving family and we rarely go hungry. But this could be the day where things go wrong...

_The Reapings..._ I thought to myself feeling my stomach tighten slightly. The day where twenty three children all around Panem were sent to the Capitol to be slaughtered. And one went home, rich and victorious. But, even though they had wealth and money I knew they didn't come out as the people they came in. They were twisted, in some way or another; there is something about killing that could break someone into pieces.

And my family had a lot to lose; there were so many of us. It wasn't just me who would be up for the Reapings, I had younger siblings that would be up. And if they were up, I would probably find myself volunteering; I couldn't afford to lose any of my family. Although a loss in the family wasn't anything rare.

It was inevitable, since there were so many of us. I was nine at the time; it was seven long years ago, but the memory would be in my mind forever. She wasn't very closely related to me, she was my second cousin, Aqua. I don't remember much about her but I knew she was a kind girl that never meant any harm. She was the seventh to die; killed mercilessly in a hand to hand combat match. I remember watching it with my whole family crowded around the old second hand television. When she had died there was a silent aura that had filled the whole room, like nothing would ever be the same again. Although our family steadily recovered as always, I never saw my Aunt and Uncle smile in the same way; they're still grieving Aqua's death.

I knew for certain I would rather gouge my eyes out than see my siblings face a similar fate. And it would kill me inside to see my Mother and Father react the way my Aunt and Uncle did... the silence, the pain, the grief.

Then the thought struck me, and my stomach tightened even more: _What if I were to die in the Hunger Games?_ After all, my name was in there a fair few times. Although the chances of me being chosen were slim, they were most certainly still possible.

But I would rather it be me to be chosen for the Hunger Games than any other members of my family, I could look after myself; I knew how the pack a punch (I was taught by none other than my brother) and I could most certainly handle a spear. To add a bonus, since I was in District 4 I would most certainly be allowed into the Careers with open arms.

I continued looking looking at my reflection in the water, and decided if I were to be called into the Hunger Games, I would at least look decent for it. I was wearing a natural, yet lovely cotton dress that fell down to my knees and white sandals. It seemed like the perfect thing to wear and I could feel the summers breeze perfectly. It was so coincidental that the day of the Reaping usually had such nice weather; it was like a perfection in the most imperfect day.

"Selena, I'd hurry if I were you. You're going to be late."

I grinned, stood up and turned around to face the man who I had grown so close to; the man I trusted and admired more than any other. My father. Daine Lennock was known for his kindness. He was quiet, yet extremely skilful. He knew how to keep the large family of ours running, and I knew whenever I needed advice, or whether I was upset, I could always run to my father with his kind eyes and his crinkled smile.

"Okay, Dad" I replied.

The rest of my family had gone early so me and my father had to rush to the town square. We knew we were probably going to be late which wasn't too bad as I usually found the Mayor's opening speech much too hard to bear. But I couldn't miss the Reaping in general, not just was it illegal but what if I were called? I'd be absent, and my family would look foolish. Or what if one of my friends or relatives were called? I wouldn't get to even get a last glimpse of them... or a last glimpse I could remember well.

Me and my father had arrived about a minute after the Mayor's speech. I was pushing my way towards the crowd of fellow sixteen year old boys and girls, who were waiting anxiously. I heard the annoying voice of our escort, Portia Rhymes.

"Selena Lennock!" Her shrill voice screamed, with that horrible familiar Capitol accent. I stopped in my tracks and felt my heart stop. I looked towards my mother. The smile that was usually on her face had been wiped off, and I could tell she was close to tears. My father was not crying, but I could see his stony expression. I looked to him, as if asking whether this was all true; He just gave me a nod and I looked towards Portia. She was looking around for me, her thick beehive like tied up hair seeming to shake a bit as her head darted around frantically.

_ Don't look scared, Selena _I told myself, as I made my way up to the stand, a confident smile on my face. I wouldn't even let the Hunger Games make a fool out of me. In no way, shape or form...

_ Let the Hunger Games begin..._

**Vivienna Holden, District 7 POV:**

_ "Vivienna Francesca Carmen-Reyna Holden!"_ the voice of the District 7 escort, Edoire Gazette called out. I simply blinked and looked towards the front, not knowing what to expect. Did he just call my name? I was called forward to the games? How... _why me?_

My life flashed before my eyes, and I knew things would never be the same again. Ever. I was practically being called forward to die and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to call out to my father... my mother or to Aunt Francesca. Anyone who could help me!

But there was no-one there. Only everyone's eyes, focused on me. I was the centre of attention and if I didn't get up to the front soon I'd be dragged up and made to look like an imbecile on television. I didn't want that; I could at least appear tough, at least intimidate my opponents.

I looked behind me to the fourteen year olds, and my eyes met that of Marcella Greenwood, my best friend; the best friend who I might never see again. A part of me hoped that she would stand up and volunteer for me but that wasn't going to happen. Not any time soon. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt as I wanted my childhood friend to sacrifice her life for me. Marcella looked at me, and I saw the traces of tear lines on her cheeks. I couldn't bear to look at her a second longer, and I could imagine my family all crying.

Putting on my angry and annoyed persona, I shoved the people in front of me aside, and stood in front, continuing to shove people away from me. No-one fought back, and it wasn't out of fear (well, a lot of the time it was out of fear) but it was out of sympathy. It was like the children around me, the children I was violently shoving around, could feel the pain in me. Could feel my head spinning... could still feel that faint sickly sensation in my stomach. The worry that I would never make it home again.

I shoved my way through the Sixteen's group and my eyes met for a moment with my cousin, Wren. Wren looked as pale as a ghost and as I shoved past her she continued to look at me; a puzzled and disbelieving expression on her face. That just made me angrier. I knew that by being called forward to play these wretched games it wasn't just me that was hurting inside; it was my family and my friends. I could even see some kind of sorrow and sadness from Carmella Lorenzo, a girl who I unfortunately had to work with in school. Carmella was bratty and up herself and so from day one I was always harsh to her. She always loved seeing me hurt, but this time it was different...

_Hope you're happy, Carmella. _

As I approached the front of the stage I looked into the eyes of Edoire Gazette. The skin around his eyes was blue and there were little silver dots that circled around his eyes; it was all sickly, tacky and over the top in my opinion. And his electrical blue hair was slicked back and seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. I never seemed to get the fashion tastes of the Capitol; it was incredibly inhuman looking in my humble opinion.

I thought of different strategies in the arena already; looking for any way that I could live, any at all. I decided to look through my strengths and weaknesses. I couldn't swim very well, I doubt I could swim at all. That could be a major disadvantage. But I can handle an axe very well; it came naturally to one coming from District 7. I wouldn't be afraid to kill someone, and after years of being around trees, I know I could climb them very well; but this time it wasn't bark I'd be tearing into, it'd be human flesh. Real human flesh...

I was either going to be brutally killed in these games (whether in some horrible freak disaster or killed mercilessly at the hands of one of the brutish tributes, like a Career). I always wanted to die old and grey, on my deathbed. Not young, still full of life in a field somewhere.

"Ready for the Hunger Games to begin?" Edoire whispered to me in an enthusiastic manner as he dipped his hand in the glass box with all of the boy's names in.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I simply reply, waiting for him to call some other poor kid to their death...

**Spyglys Spime Dorn, District 11 POV:**

I know during the Reapings I should be worried for my life; but I couldn't help but think about the previous day I had had before it. I had spent my time working in the Orchards and I didn't get a lovely welcome home after hours of hard labour. Just my father grumbling and complaining. I had always admired my father; he was like the older version of me, but for once I'd just like to go home to him with a proud smile on my face; telling me he cared for me. Cared for me like I cared for him.

_ Fat chance,_ I thought to myself. But deep inside I knew my father should appreciate the care I do have for him, as I don't give it out so willingly. In all honesty, it's only him and my mother that I do care about, or care about truly. I don't care about many people at all. Most of the Hunger Games when I watch people from my district get slaughtered in my opinion it's just ''another one bites the dust.''

I wasn't a horrible person for thinking that; it was just me. I wouldn't kill somebody. Not mercilessly anyway; I wasn't _that_ evil. Maybe I was a bit dark, maybe even in some ways twisted... but I wasn't evil. And people who won't appreciate the person I am can just freely walk out of the door, including my stuck up father.

And god, I swear I was nodding off to sleep as the idiotic Mayor was reading out his incredibly boring speech about how Panem ''rose out of the ashes of North America'' and how the Capitol was great, successfully evading both rebellions.

I looked at the escort; a woman named Magellan La Monte. She dipped her hand in the glass box... preparing to pick out the name of the District 11 girl who will be walking to her death. I sighed and scanned her body with my eyes... even though her skin was made into a reddish colour (which made her look badly sunburnt... but that kind of made her fit in with the District 11 citizens; sunburn wasn't very rare, if my skin hadn't adjusted to it I'd probably be burnt to hell) she was extremely good looking. Eyes of an angel, curves in all the right places.

"Metsey Jazgo!" She called out, flicking her curly yellow hair back; I looked around for this girl, and sighed as a minuscule looking girl had stepped up. She had honey like skin and had such an innocent and angelic kind of appearance, I rarely felt sorry for people... but I felt sorry for this girl. She looked like she wouldn't last five seconds in the Arena.

She stood up on stage and it was quite obvious she was trembling. I could make out the fear etched onto her face and usually this wouldn't bother me; but I couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl. She was so small, so fragile. I couldn't even imagine how her parents would feel, or her loved ones. We had to be fairly honest, she wouldn't exactly _last_ in the Arena. I doubt I could last very long myself.

I was strong. I knew that; it probably came from my work of picking things from the orchards and whatnot. Also, I had found myself in many fights. In fact, that was a understatement. I've beat a lot of people who treated me with disrespect. Probably the reason the Peacekeepers were giving me a strange look right now...

"Spyglys Spime Dorn!" The voice of Magellan had called out. The many thoughts darting around in my head had suddenly stopped; I looked around at everyone and they gave me a look back. Some kid gave me a nudge, I would've punched him, but I couldn't; I was too shocked. This wasn't fear stopping me, it was ninety-nine percent surprise.

Then I took it all in my stride, if anything this could be a chance to prove myself. To prove myself to everyone, to the people that I wasn't just the 'boy in the Orchard's you can mess with' (although I don't think they had that impression of me anyway) and most of all, a chance to prove myself to my father. Winning these games would be the ultimate way of winning his heart. Only the best could survive the Hunger Games after all. I wanted to show my dad I was the best.

_I hope you're happy Dad._

**Kieran Ruse, District 9 POV:**

"Felicia Bennet!" The voice of Daymiun Atilia called out. I found myself looking behind me to the girl. I knew her from around. Her father had taught me Science and he had brought her along to the parents evenings. I spoke to her and she seemed like one of those people; there was something about her that lit up the room. I probably didn't speak much to her; in fact, she probably thought I was rude. But she was a nice girl.

I looked to Mr. Bennet as Felicia stepped onto the stage. He was hugging his wife close and they were both sobbing into each other. Not that I could blame them. Chances are they would never see their daughter again... I know that would really bug me if I was a parent.

I then looked beside me and saw the expression on my friend Vair's face. It was same look as everybody else. Disapproving. I glanced once again to the front, and then my eyes darted to all of my family members who were also up to being reaped. Rora and Aubren. A part of me inside was worried about them being reaped. even though they annoy me, and make me an outcast I could not deny my love for my brothers and sisters. I sighed and looked out to Daymiun speaking to Felicia.

"Are you looking forward to the Games then, little girl?" He asked.

"Well," Felicia replied "I guess it's going to be an adventure and an experience! So I guess I am."

A part of me wondered whether she was telling the truth or not. Felicia is the kind of girl who would see the Hunger Games as an adventure, but she wasn't the type to kill. I could also see her glancing nervously at her parents. It hurt her to see them upset.

"It's disgusting, the way they do this." Vair commented.  
"Well, I guess it's a good way to get rid of brothers and sisters." I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Vair frowned slightly, although he knew I was joking, and he knew I was sarcastic (after all, I am a sarcastic kind of person) I knew he was hurt slightly; he had always wanted siblings (which I didn't understand personally. As much as I loved my siblings, they made me feel outcast. I had to share my parents affections with four other people).

I looked as Daymiun put his hand in the glass box; he rummaged around in it a bit and my heart stopped suddenly. This was the boys box. And the chances of me being caught were? Slim, but I wouldn't be surprised if I was reaped; it was life's way of biting me in the ass, which is all it ever seems to do.

"And the male Tribute for our lovely District 9 is-" Daymiun called out. My heart stopped as he paused. I could feel it coming. It was like I could already see that slip of paper in his hand with my name scribbled on it. And if not mine someone close to me; Rora or Aubren, the siblings who I loved as much as they irritated me. Maybe even Rother, Vair or Rixenn; who felt like the only friends I had here.

_Hurry up._ I thought to myself, _just call out my name..._

There was still that brief pause and it seemed to last longer than usual. I could feel Vair tensing up slowly next to me. I didn't know what to expect now; but I had a gut feeling that these games were going to be the end of me.

"Kieran Ruse!" Daymiun then called out. My heart stopped for a brief second; I was scared... I'd be stupid not to be.

However, I didn't show any shock or anything. I hadn't expected anything less of these games. Anything less of life and the way it treated me. I wasn't suicidal or anything but I always had a cynical view on things, after all... where does optimism ever get me?

Vair looked at me and I could see he was incredibly shocked. I looked at him for a brief second, not knowing what to say. If he didn't visit me in the Justice building this would be the last time I'd ever see my friend.

"I'm sorry... good luck."

_ 'I'm sorry... good luck.' _That was all he had to say to me? I simply scowled and made my way to the stand. I wasn't going to let the Hunger Games defeat me, and as I went to the front I saw Daymiun smile at me in a slightly twisted fashion.

"Well, what a good pair you two are! Well... you aren't ugly at least! So who knows, maybe you could get some sponsors!" He stated, smiling to the both of us. I saw Felicia frown slightly and I knew she was thinking exactly what I was, how _dare_ he comment on how ugly we were when he was sending us both to our deaths.

At least Felicia looked half decent, she had a lovely orange short sleeved dress, and her hair went down to her ribs like fire, all drawn together with an orange headband. I probably didn't look as smart with my slightly tatty jacket and boots. I hoped I looked intimidating, at least.

"Good luck." Felicia simply said, smiling at me.

"You too." I replied with an unsure smile on my face. For all I know it might be Felicia who would take my life. _Good luck..._ those were the words I seemed to hear much too much today. All I knew was, I was going to need it.

**Sarah-Elizabeth Greten, District 3 POV:**

I walked down the stairs and rubbed my eyes; I knew I had woken up late but I struggled to sleep. It was difficult to sleep when you knew there was a chance that the day after you would be called down to your death.

I had recently hit twelve, so today was my first Reapings. My name was only in there once, so the chances were I wouldn't be chosen. One in a couple of thousand names. The odds were very slim, but I still felt horrible about it.

If I were to enter the Games, what were my chances of survival? I didn't even want to think of it. I was a lanky gangly twelve year old. I wouldn't even stand a chance against those big muscular Career's I've seen on TV before.

I looked to see my Grandmother looking at me; she stared at me with no thoughts seeming to go through her head and then smiled that warm loving smile that I had grown up to. Although Penelope Greten was incredibly forgetful, deaf and sometimes completely useless; I'd be nowhere without my her. Her love had kept me going through the rough times and without her I'd have probably starved to the death in the street long ago.

When I was younger my parents had been caught with weapons. Guns to be precise. These were not allowed to anybody without a license in Panem, and like stealing, it was punishable by death. My parents faced that punishment, but to this day both me and my Grandmother think they were innocent.

"Are you okay Sarah-Elizabeth?" My grandmother asked.

I really wanted to roll my eyes, as I hated being called by my name. I was named after my Great-Grandmother who was a supposedly fantastic woman. I never really met her but I wish she was called something that didn't get me countlessly bullied in school or around town.

"Yeah Grandmama." I reply calling her by the name I had called her ever since I could remember. I saw a smile cross her face.

She always told me she was proud of calling me her grandson, but I didn't know why; there wasn't really nothing to be proud for with me. I wasn't sporty at all. Nor was I strong, I wasn't Mr. Smart either. I did well in school but that didn't make me a genius. I just had more intelligence than a lot of the idiots that thought they were something special because they ran around like manner less baboons, or making fun of my name. I personally didn't see why they should make a grudge on me because I had a girls name. That didn't necessarily mean I was feminine or girly. Although looking at me, you wouldn't think I was gods gift to the essence of masculinity either.

I stopped my Grandmother as she made her way towards the kitchen:

"Grandmama, shouldn't we be going to the Reapings?"

My Grandmother had stopped in her tracks for a second.

"Are the Reapings on today Sarah?" She simply asked,reaching for her coat and her purse. I knew if I had told her they were she would be a little bit upset; as forgetful as she was, my Grandmother never forgot how old I was. And she'd know today would be my first Reaping; that today I could be snatched from her and never be brought back again. If I were to die, who would look after my Grandmother? Who would help her remember the things she often forgot?

"Yeah." I simply replied. There was no sadness or happiness in my tone, it had some kind of monotone ring to it. I didn't know how I should feel right now.

My Grandmother simply put her coat on and smiled at me; I knew she was hurting inside but I couldn't pull a grudge against her for putting on her brave face. And she like me knew that there was a very slim chance of my name being drawn out of the glass box, after all my name was only in there once.

Me and my Grandmother had gotten to the Town Square and I smiled as I saw my friend Frita Sanders; she gave me a tight hug and looked up to me. It was quite amusing how much taller to her I was. I had to look down every time I spoke to her.

"I wonder who is going to be reaped today!" She exclaimed moving towards the side. I simply looked at her and she paused in her tracks as the realisation hit her. I was up for reaping; this year I wouldn't be standing with her in the side-lines but I would be part of the crowd of children who were fearing for their lives. "Oh god... I'm sorry. I forgot you were up for reaping today. Just don't panic okay? Your name is only in there once, it's never going to happen... right?"

The uncertainty in Frita's voice was worrying. Frita had no older brothers or sisters so she didn't have to worry about someone she loved going in. She was eleven and so she wasn't up for reaping until next year.

I moved towards the group of fellow twelve year olds and got funny looks from a couple of people; they were probably saying something about my lanky appearance or my long ginger hair, or my name... my girly, silly name.

For my first Reapings time seemed to drag on for such a long time. Then our annoying escort Marukilla Ambumzilla stepped up. As he introduced himself with his name the younger kids seemed to giggle. They always did at his ridiculous name.

_''AmBUMzilla!"_ The girl next to me whispered to her friend, and they both covered their mouths and giggled. I really wanted to remind them it would've been funny if he wasn't the person who could be sentencing them to their deaths.

"How about we pick a BOY first?" Marukilla said smiling at the Mayor. "You know, just break tradition?"

There was just silence. The Mayor frowned at how Marukilla found his ''breaking tradition'' funny. I think everybody in the crowd did too; apart from the immature girls beside me who were still giggling over his surname.

"Whatever you find suitable." The Mayor replied bitterly. I could see the stony expression on his face.

"What do you think?" Marukilla said smiling at all of the children crowded in front of him in a cheesy manner. "How about we break tradition?"

Tumble weed could've rolled across right now; no-one found Marukilla's joke funny. He was treating what was practically a death call like it was some kind of amusing pantomime. Even the immature girls in front of me had stopped speaking, and they shook their heads in disapproval. Marukilla simply frowned slightly, and shrugged, going towards the glass box with every district 3 boy (from twelve to eighteen's) name in there.

Marukilla wasn't like the other escorts; he plummeted his hand into the glass jar and as soon as she took the slip of paper out he had read it out in a loud booming voice.

"Sarah-Elizabeth Greten!"

My heart stopped in my chest, and silence seemed to sink into the atmosphere of the town square. I think Marukilla had mistook the silence for confusion, and he cleared his throat and tapped the glass jar with two fingers repeatedly.

"I thought we were reading out the boys first..." He simply said. No-one laughed, whether what Marukilla was saying was a joke or not. I didn't even think on saying "_I am a guy!_" like I usually did. I just made my way towards the front, I looked Marukilla in the eyes for a second and turned around to face the audience.

"So THIS is Sarah-Elizabeth!" Marukilla said, smirking to himself.

I looked out into the crowd and saw my grandmama out there. With her was Frita, and they were both crying. I felt almost ashamed, but the tears had welled up in my eyes. This could be an advantage, because the fellow Tributes could just see me as a weakling.

But I was a weakling.

How do I ever say goodbye to my dear Grandmama? To Frita? I know I'll never ever be seeing them again. And they know it too.

"Well... _who's next?" _Marukilla said in a malicious tone, holding the piece of paper in front of him...

**Katie Susan Winters, District 2 POV:**

"Tristan Wilds!" Fi-Fi Pendanski, my escort says. I look out to find the person I would soon be competing with. Yes, that's right... I am unfortunately District two's female Tribute for the infamous Hunger Games.

When I look to Tristan step up on stage and smile at me my heart stops, and the thought suddenly struck me, _wow... he's good looking._ I soon shake the thought from my head. After all, at some point there's most chance me and him will be attempting to tear each other's throats out. I simply smile at him kindly.

I wondered if he was thinking I looked nice; I never really had much confidence in myself, but I had managed to get a gorgeous pink jewelled dress. It was bought second hand but it was still worth a lot, and it was once worn by a Capitol citizen so that must mean it was once extremely valuable. And my sister Sally had washed and pressed it to perfection; for once in my life I felt beautiful- confident. Apart from when I'm on stage, I love theatre acting; because that made me feel beautiful and confident too.

Although it was hard being beautiful and confident when you were being sent in a game where losing equals death; but I felt confident none the less. I did just what my sister told me to- back straight, chin up. Sally told me if either of us got reaped we had to appear confident, as it would get us more sponsors. It was so bad that we were thinking of tactics for if we ever did get in the games but we didn't want to lose each other. Without Sally, I would have no guardian to work for me to get what I want. Without me, Sally would find herself living a lonely life. And I was going to win this for her... Tristan Wilds better watch out, whether he was good looking or not.

"Good luck, I guess." Tristan addressed me holding out his hand. I didn't know whether to grab it or not, after all he could just be acting to stab me in the back...

However, I would just act sociable. I didn't necessarily have to ally with him, although I wanted to be part of the Career's (he possibly wanted to, too) as they were the usual winners. Once they've hunted down the other tributes I'll just watch them pick each other off, and then kill the last one. I wasn't a killer, but I had to do it. There was one rule in the Hunger Games:

_Kill or be killed._

I found myself shaking hands with him, and looking into his warm eyes I couldn't help but smile. There was obviously going to be no connection between us but I liked us being on friendly terms. I've never met Tristan Wilds before, but maybe he actually is a nice guy; I guess I'll find out as time progresses.

"Okay, all set?" Fi-Fi says in an impatient manner looking to the both of us. I simply look to her and nod, in which she replied with a smile. "Good, now lets hurry up and get to the Justice building! You know, to say your last goodbye's with your families and such!"

And like robots obeying her, me and Tristan followed. But I'm going to make sure that this wouldn't be the last time I said goodbye to Sally. I'll see her after that... again. Somehow some way... _these games weren't going to be the end of me._

**Finally! Reapings done... so for those who's characters I did, did I do them well? I sure do hope I did! :D But did the storyline go okay? I hope it did! I'm really trying my best here to do a solid and different SYOT, and if there was something you feel I could've made better, tell me about it :D  
What did you think about the other characters? Any caught your eye? Caught your attention? Any you're rooting to win? (Apart from your own of course)**

**I'd appreciate it if you rated my reapings out of 10 or something... :')**


	4. Justice

**Lyla Alby, District 6 POV:**

I held back tears as I held onto my parents. They held me close and cried into my shoulder. My mother was devastated and I wouldn't be surprised if she was angry with me for volunteering. I just had to do it.

I had done something incredibly kind, yet incredibly stupid. I volunteered to be a Tribute in the Hunger Games. I saw a small girl who I didn't know very well but she had been seriously injured in a chemical spill one month ago. She had serious burns all over her body and had lost three fingers and the sight in one of her eyes. I couldn't stand watching her be lead to the slaughter; so I immediately called myself up to volunteer.

"My brave little girl..." My mother said, rubbing my back with one hand like she used to when I was a child. It made me feel all warm and young, but I still felt broken inside. My heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces and I don't know if what I was doing was stupid. I couldn't guarantee my parents my survival from these games, because there was only one in twenty four chance that I was going to win. And that in itself was very slim.

"Look, Chloe." My father said, cooing my mother. "You should go out and leave me to speak to Lyla alone. You fussing over her isn't going to change anything."

"But... my baby." My mother said, still clinging onto me, refusing to let go. I personally wanted her to leave, not because I disliked my mother; because I loved her to pieces. But if she carried on crying it would eventually make me break down. I wanted to speak to my father, he'll help me clear my head. He always does.

"Look... mum." I said, putting my hand on her cheek. It was soaked with tears and I smiled at her. I had to try my best to be optimistic and to try and calm her down. "I'll be okay, yeah? I really will... please let me speak to dad alone. I love you."

I thought my mother would continue being stubborn but I was wrong. She stood up straight and looked me in the eye. I felt some kind of anger in her stare; I don't know whether it was because I told her to go away or whether it was because I volunteered.

"I love you Lyla." She said, and she smiled warmly at me. I treasured the moment, because it might be the last time my mother ever smiled at me. I stood up and walked up to my mother and embraced her for one last time. I made sure to take everything in, the sounds of her sobbing into my shoulder... the smell of her perfume. Everything.

My mother had then turned away and left. I turned to face my father. He simply looked at me, and at the time I felt he needed to be kind but there was a stern expression on his face.

"Sit down Lyla," he said. I did as he did and relaxed into the seat. After spending the past ten minutes sobbing into my parents shoulders I didn't realise how gorgeous the Justice building was. The doors seemed to be made out of pure gold, I had never seen so much real gold in my life. Unless you count seeing the Capitol on television.

"Lyla. I'm not being unrealistic but I think you can stand a chance." He said, there was still a tone of sternness in his voice.

"Y-You do?" I said. I couldn't help but stutter. I didn't ever see myself as one of those victors, walking around and getting cheered whilst holding some kind of weapon.

"Yes." My dad replied, still pacing around. "You're a clever girl Lyla, you'll know what to do. You'll know what's poisonous and what isn't, too. You'll manage to get food, manage to find a place to sleep. You can probably do it."

"But dad, there aren't any weapons I'm much good at..."

"There you're wrong." My dad said to me, smiling. "Do you remember when your school did temporary archery lessons?"

"Oh yeah... he said I had lots of potential."

"Potential. Practice it when you get to train. There might be chance you'll turn out excellent. Not just that, but you can use certain chemicals or wires to make traps or weapons Lyla. Use your brain, because you have a mighty fine one."

I simply nod and smile at him, and a dangerous optimism hit me. Maybe if I did things right I _could _win there games. I _could_ return home to my parents. I smiled towards my dad, and nodded "So are you going to try and win these games for me?" My dad asked. I could tell from his tone he was desperate for me to come back. I looked to the watch and I only had half an hour for visits. That time would probably be occupied from my brother and my friends.

I thought things through. Could I do it? If I came up with a good plan. If I could get away from the Cornucopia with basic survival equipment I could probably find a good place to hide, that would get me away from the Careers. All I have to worry about is surviving. If I ever get good with a bow and arrow I could grab one and learn to hunt which would immediately boost my chances of survival. Maybe if I came up with a few good alliances...

I then turned to face my dad and smiled.

"I'm going to try and win these games."

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

I walked into the room and had to admire the lush decorations surrounding it; the Justice Building was just as beautiful as I imagined it. I was surrounded my peacekeepers, all of them having grim expressions of their faces.

I looked at the wall and smirked when I saw what it was covered in; pictures of previous Hunger Games victors from District One. Because we were one of the powerful Districts there were certainly plenty of them- And soon I would join them.

"This room is rather picturesque." I simply said to a peacekeeper to my left. He looked at me with the same old emotionless expression.

"You have an hour kid. Your family are going to be here soon." He replied in a blunt tone.

I frowned and certainly _hoped_ my family wouldn't visit me, because all they were going to do was hold me down. They always have held me down; and now that I've been reaped they're probably going to come and harass me as usual. That's all I have had from them. Harassment. I didn't want them and I didn't intend to get close to my family because they were weaknesses.

I stormed towards the lush red leather seats and when I sunk into it I couldn't help but to notice how comfortable it was. Might as well take advantage of the comfort because once I was slaughtering the poor tributes in the arena I wouldn't get much of a rest.

And I knew that most of the tributes would be begging my for mercy because I had been training much longer and harder than anyone else. Whilst most children were learning their ABC's I was learning how to pack a punch, and whilst they were learning to read and write I was learning how to be skilful with a knife. My parents were of course disapproving of it; saying that training so early was considered strange even in the Career districts, but I didn't care. I knew ever since I could understand what the Hunger Games were was that I was destined to win them.

Whenever the Hunger Games were on TV whilst my family and 'friends' were discussing the latest death or how cute two people would be as a couple, I was planning ways to kill the different tributes if I ever had an encounter with them or how I would react in a deadly situation. If I were to be in every Hunger Games so far I'd have most certainly won every single game.

I planned on volunteering but my mother begged and pleaded for me not too, I guess she just didn't understand how passionate I was for power, for wealth. She obviously didn't understand me, and she obviously had no ambition for her children's futures. My idiot siblings didn't even intend to enter the Hunger Games, they just wanted to grow up and be something boring, like a chef or a doctor. I wanted victory. Whenever the days of the Reapings had hit District One they usually cowered and prayed they wouldn't be chosen. I was the opposite, I was hoping to god that the escort would just call out my name; I was so tempted to volunteer. But I never did because I stuck to my imbecile mothers promise.

But this year I it was my name called out and it wasn't even my choice to enter in the Hunger Games. I felt like fate was calling me forth, telling me it would be I who was the Victor of the 202nd Hunger Games. I wanted a taste of victory, and I could see it right in front of me... already it was so close.

I needed a strategy... I already had a basic one planned out; but I knew things in the Hunger Games never went to plan. But I knew I'd be allowed into the Careers. I'd slaughter as many tributes as possible and then move on to killing the rest of the Careers alive. But I knew things were not as easy as that; but I loved a challenge. So may the Gamemakers try their best to put me down, it'd only be entertainment to me.

I wasn't sure of any of the contestants who were entering apart from me and the District One female tribute; Liane Trug. I knew her very well like everyone else in the District did. After all, she was the Mayor's daughter. She divided her time from being ''daddy's little popular party girl'' to ''brutal and deadly warrior training to be a Career.'' She had volunteered for the Hunger Games, probably because she thought it would've increased her reputation, or it might have made ''daddy'' so proud.

I often saw her in the area, and like I had with every other female (or every other possible enemy, as I saw it) and I had analysed her strengths and weaknesses. She was definitely a great Career, and she seemed to be talented with the blade, hand-to-hand combat and running. I didn't notice any weaknesses from her apart from climbing, but that is next to useless in a Career's eyes. She was definitely a formidable opponent, but nothing I couldn't handle. I loved a challenge, and I had _no _weaknesses whatsoever. I was the closest thing to the perfect Career.

The door opened and in ambled a tiny boy. He had the same hypnotic blue eyes and golden blonde hair as me and we looked almost identical. Apart from the fact I was bigger, much more muscular and much older than the small seven year old quivering in front of me. It was none other than my little brother, Wayn.

I looked at him and frowned. My family would've done this; tried to harass me in some way or another. I'm just glad not all of them came flocking in, hugging me and crying. They just sent in this little pipsqueak.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Max-" He started.

"_Never _call me Max" I hissed. I hated having my name shortened, it was indecent. If you were to be addressed by someone, you could at least address them by their real name. Not some silly shortened one. Wayn flinched, but continued to speak.

"D-Dad sent me here... to see if you wanted any family to comfort you." He said, looking sadly to me. He felt so intimidated being here alone, but he knew I wouldn't hurt him. As annoying as my family were, I would never kill them. Unless they _really _got on my nerves.

"See if I wanted family?" I said, smirking and finding the situation rather amusing. "Father knows I don't need family and I don't need comforting. So you might as well leave now."

"O-Okay." He continued, but then he took something out of his hand, it was a silver ring with what looked like a chipped diamond in it, he smiled to me hopefully. "Mother told me to bring you this... you know, as a D-district token. J-Just in case you ever-"

I knew what he was trying to give me, my great grandmothers ridiculously broken engagement ring. I never saw any point in my family keeping it like it was a treasure, because it was worth hardly anything. My mother used to go on about how it was "a symbol of our families togetherness." If I had it my way, I'd have no togetherness with my family whatsoever.

I took the engagement ring from Wayn and flung it across the room with all my might; it flung across and bounced off the wall, landing on the lush red carpet. I thought the Peacekeepers were going to pounce at me, but they stood still with the same stony emotionless faces. They obviously expected one outburst or another.

"H-how could you?" Wayn said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I would never keep _that_ piece of crap as my District token if my life _depended _on it." I spat back, looking to my own lovely looking District token. It was a wristband that I always worn, complete with certain sparkly diamonds and rubies. I had won it in a fight with a big headed boy in Career training, he stated if anyone won him he'd give it to them as a prize. I thrashed him to the point to begged for my mercy. I kept it as a just-in-case kind of token, so if my family ever ran out of money I could sell it for an expensive price. However, my family always did manage to bring back the bread; so I decided it would be a great District token.

Wayn gave me an angry glare. Tears were rolling from the wimps face, I hoped he'd never consider training to be a Career. He wouldn't last five minutes, even with the girls.

"I hope if you survive this thing you come back a better man than how you left. If anything, you deserve to die."

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled, watching him turn around and walk towards the exit. "No need to hope I'll survive it, Wayn, because we both know I _will _win it."

Wayn mumbled something and walked out of the doors. I simply looked to where he stood. When I won these games, I'd still have to come back to _him_ and the rest of them. I didn't know if that or death was a better option.

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

I smiled as I looked to the District token my father had given to me; I saw a flash of gold and gasped as I looked to the golden chain necklace. It was simply beautiful, and one of the most valuable things I have ever seen in my life. And that was coming from the daughter of one of the richest people in Panem; apart from the Capitol citizens of course.

"Isn't it beautiful?" My dad said, smiling at me.

"Gorgeous." I reply smiling at him.

"Just like you, pumpkin." My dad said, smiling at me. I felt my cheeks flush hot and I knew right now I was blushing that same old rosy colour. My dad simply smiled at me.

"I thought mother would've given me whatever was my District token." I said. My mother and father had decided to visit me separately and I had spent the last ten minutes convincing my sobbing mother that I was fine and that I wouldn't have volunteered if I wasn't positive that I would've won this.

But I _wasn't _positive I would win this. I might have been the best female Career fighting wise; but I haven't even seen the other opponents yet. And the one guy I had seen was Maximotus Laprenzo, who was probably the best male Career out there. What a coincidence he didn't even have to volunteer to get into the games. I wouldn't be surprised if he had sneakily asked for as many tesserae as possible in order to get into the Hunger Games.

Whenever I saw him I always felt that same old chill shooting up my back; I never spoke to him until his name was called out and he stepped up as the District One male tribute. Over people's screams of joy (they were certain District One had it in the bag after looking at us both on stage) he attempted to make conversation:

_ "So, may the best Career win Liane." He said, with a cocky smile on his face._

_ "Just because I'm not the Districts psychopath, doesn't mean I'm going to lose to someone so inferior as you Maximotus." I replied in a blunt fashion._

That had shut him up. But a part of me was worried that only wanted to make him gut me like I was a helpless fish even more. I guess we'd both be in the Careers at one point. I didn't like the thought of having someone as creepy and evil as him for an ally; but it would help me survive another day. And that's what I needed more than anything to survive.

My dads voice snapped me out of my thinking.

"She found it too emotionally difficult Liane. She thinks she isn't going to see you again pumpkin, but I know she will."

"Thanks Dad." I said with a smile.

"So, any idea's planned out?" He said smiling at me. "That Maximotus is a bit brutish, isn't he?"

I feel my stomach churn in an uncomfortable manner, and I wondered if my dad was fearing the same thing as me. That Maximotus Leprenzo will tear out my throat as soon as I run into the arena. Regardless of the fact we were natural allies.

"It's nothing I can't handle Dad." I reply with an unsure smile.

"I know sweetie, but I'm your father. It's only natural for me to be a little bit worried."

Sometimes I wonder if my dad had any natural feelings for me. My mother was genuinely worried I was going into a deadly arena. My father however, views it as some token of fame to him, and to his District. He's acting more like I'm going out shopping at eleven o' clock with his _''I'm a little bit worried.'' _Most parents would be thrashing around frantically right now, begging their child to not volunteer.

"Anyway pumpkin, I have to go." My father said with a smile; giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your friends are going to be here soon to congratulate you. After all, we all know you're going to win this."

In ten minutes my friends and my two sisters were all huddled around me, screaming with excitement in the way they usually would when I told them about the boy I had a crush on or the latest party I was holding... "_You're so going to win this!" _And "_When you come back, expect the biggest party in District One history waiting for you!" _Were both heard a lot. What if I never came back though? Even so, I just smiled weakly and nodded my head to just about everything they had said.

I had to keep my cool. I was the most envied, most confident girl in District One. I could beat probably every single Career tribute in a hand-to-hand combat match alone and my knife skills were flawless. Killing Maximotus wouldn't be a difficult task.

But inside I could feel my mentality breaking; there's something I don't like about killing. I've never killed before, only trained and hit a punch bag. I've only stabbed pillow and dummies, and it won't be the same. The dummy started off lifeless, it never had a life. Never had any parents, friends or lovers. When I kill someone in that arena I will be the object of many people's detest. And that's one person. You need to _at least_ kill one person to get out there alive... and I got a horrible gut feeling if I wanted to come back to 'District One's biggest party ever,' I was going to have to kill a lot more than that.

I may survive the Hunger Games; but even then a part of me feared that I'd be dead and cold inside. An evil killer with no thoughts and emotions. I've seen previous District One tributes come back; and some of them end up being brutal killers even after the Hunger Games. I heard the rush of killing, the whole memory of it was like a storm, no matter how much you adapt, or develop or try to move on, the storm will adapt, develop, and try to move on with you. It will find you, and it will unleash the blood-lust in you again. Make you a much different person.

_Say your last goodbyes. _

**Felicia Bennet, District 9 POV:**

Me and Kieran had marched down towards the Justice Building with Daymiun Atilia hot on our heels. I looked to Kieran and analysed him a bit; I didn't know him very well, but I knew my father had taught him Science. I only had two brief encounters with him, but even though I tried being friendly and being conversational Kieran was quiet. I'm not sure if he was being plain rude or just quiet. Making some form of alliance with him was going to be difficult; but I'm not sure if alliances in general were wise right now. He could be plotting the best way to kill me or something. If he was nice, it could all be an act to gain my trust.

When we were ushered into different rooms I looked at the Peacekeepers who seemed to flock the room. They towered above me and I felt quite intimidated, although I didn't think they were going to give me tea and scones whilst trying to create polite conversation; they were practically preparing me for my death after all.

In about five minutes my parents would be here, and I didn't know if I could take their tears. Seeing them cry whilst I was standing up there with Kieran was hard enough, it made my stomach flip in an uncomfortable manner and made my eyes sting with the tears threatening to come out, but I didn't cry. I'm not going to break down and look weak on stage.

But if they run is sobbing to me it's going to be a totally different story. The goings on in the Justice Building aren't filmed very often, but I wouldn't be surprised if they showed clips of the tributes clinging onto their parents sobbing their hearts out. It'll probably be their own individual way on showing viewers who's emotionally weak or not.

Next thing I know, my mother strolls in the room. I can tell from her face being wet, red and puffy that she's been crying. But for now she has a smile on her face; it's not a happy smile, if anything it was uncertain, or put on. Maybe my mother knew that it broke me inside to see her crying. I wondered where my father was.

"Where's my dad?" I ask, expecting him to go through the double doors any second.

"Him, Autumn and Daphia will be here really soon sweetie." She replies. I can feel the hurt in her voice, it breaks off into a little croak. "Your dad just wanted to pop in and say hey to Kieran. He's pretty upset by both of you being up."

I didn't know how to feel by thinking by dad was going to visit Kieran Ruse. I knew he had taught Kieran and they were on good student-teacher terms, but I didn't know he was close enough to want to visit him after being reaped. Or maybe he had visited Kieran to ask him to not slaughter me, or something on those lines.

"Oh..." Is all I can say, but at that current moment the doors opened once again. In strolls my dad, and like my mother promised, Autumn and Daphia. My two sisters run up to me and give me a tight hug. For once I didn't complain, I just wished I could cry into their shoulders, but there were the threat of cameras.

"Oh god Felicia, I can't believe it's you. It's unfair... it really is." Autumn says to me.

"Stay strong for us, yeah? We all love you." Daphia butts in, tears leaking from her eyes. My mother buries her head into my dads shoulder, and I can tell that she's started crying. My throat feels all dry and my eyes begin to sting again.

My sisters had always been close with each other. They used to sit in their rooms and gossip about their new hairdos or boyfriends. I was rarely allowed to come in and chat with them because they felt I was much too young to be associating with them. To have them both here, hugging me and telling me they loved me was like one of my wishes had came true. I love them both so much, and chances are I won't see them again.

The doors open, and my two best friends stroll in. Dale and Layla; they're both looking extremely distressed, but none of them crying. I couldn't help but give them a smile when they stroll in. It was great to see Dale here, with his kind smile. And the atmosphere Layla seemed to bring into the room made me feel joyous even in the most distressful times, the cheery atmosphere she seemed to bring into the room, and that lavender streak through her hair, it made me feel like I was back at home, and I wasn't being sent to my death. Like everyone was visiting me for my birthday or something, but it wasn't like that at all.

"Felicia..." Layla says, and her and Dale both walk up to me, even though my sisters are still tightly hugging me, Layla and Dale join in. It's like a big group hug, and no-one cares about it. There's no complains.

I knew that this was probably the last time I'd ever got to hold everyone I cared for close to me for the last time. The thought that I might not be seeing my mother, father, Autumn, Daphia, Dale and Layla again. In five minutes when the Peacekeepers drag them away, I will never get the opportunity to see them again. And they'll never see me; unless it was on television, getting slaughtered. I never got the time to show them how much I loved them.

If I was to die, I was glad I at least got to say goodbye to the people I love.

**Tristan Wilds, District 2 POV:**

My mind flashed back to the recent events. To how I volunteered.

_I was standing there with the crowd of Eighteen year olds. Fi-Fi Pendanski had dipped her hand into the glass box ready to take the slip of paper which had the boys name on it, I was on my heels with excitement. I had always wanted to enter the Hunger Games, but I didn't know if I was ready. If I was, it was now more than ever. I had to volunteer, because this was my last year in which I could participate in the games. _

_ "And, the District Two male tribute for the two hundred and second annual Hunger Games __is-"_

_ I didn't want to miss my chance and so my hand had darted into the air, the boys and girls around me had gasped. They were most definitely surprised that I had volunteered, but District Two wasn't a rare District to do so. I was the type of person who would volunteer, I don't know why on earth they were shocked._

_ "I Volunteer!" I call out. Fi-Fi turns her head and looks at me; I thought for a second she was going to frown, but a big smile crossed her face. She obviously thought I would be a good tribute; but after all, I had been training for this for years._

_I could imagine my mother and father having a similar smile across their faces, because they were both Hunger Games victors. They had been training me and my sister as soon as we could walk and talk. They wanted to see us with a similar fate. Victors._

_ "What is your name boy?" Fi-Fi asks. I look to the girl standing up there; the female tribute. She was a girl with dark hair and dark puppy eyes to match. She looked confident on the stage, like a proper tribute should. Something told me she was trembling inside._

_ "Tristan Wilds." I reply to her. I don't even have to shout, because even the slightest whisper could pierce the silence._

_ "Tristan Wilds!" Fi-Fi calls out, introducing me as the male tribute. Cheers are heard from the crowd and when I look at my parents from on the stage they are beaming, I think they are incredibly proud of me. I looked at the female tribute and flash her a warm smile, and I see that look in her eyes. The same old look most of the girls have. I'm already on the track of having her under my skin._

"Tristan!"

The bossy voice snaps me out of my reminiscing and I glance to a girl with tanned skin and long dark hair. I roll my eyes and look to the most recent of my collection of ex-girlfriends, Morgana. I had got rid of her so I could get more sponsors for being single. She still didn't take getting dumped well, and constantly follows me like a lost puppy.

"What do you want Morgana?" I asked, rolling my eyes. This was getting beyond a joke.

"Well..." She replies, trying to stroke my leg. I grab her arm and look her in the eye, she then continues. "Since your parents have already visited to give their congratulations, I thought since you were going away it'd be a nice time to say..."

She pauses mid-sentence.

"To say what?" I asked. _Here it comes._

"To say... I love you." Morgana replies hanging her head low. She was putting on that irritating puppy voice to seem adorable, and to make me feel guilty. _Eurgh_. Dating Morgana was like dating my own stalker.

"That's too bad. I don't love you." I state in a blunt fashion.

"B-but..." Morgana was doing that thing she seemed to do before she cried; stuttering with the whole trembling lip. Her guilt trips never worked on me.

"But?" My patience was running low. The Peacekeepers were going to have to drag this girl out by her hair if she carried on being so horribly stubborn. I wish she was being darted off to the Hunger Games with me; that way I'd be certain I'd never see her again afterwards.

"You said you loved me..." She replied with her voice so strained it came out as a whisper. I think she needed a reality check on how I _actually _felt for her. When we were together she was a nice girl. I was actually kind of upset I had to end it. But ever since she turned into my shadow I find myself not having any time for her.

"I lied." I simply replied. "Now get out, or I'll have to force you-"

I didn't need any time; I think the message finally sank in. Morgana buried her head in her hands and gave out on loud sob, she then charged out the room, crying like a baby. I could see the amused expression on some of the Peacekeepers' face...

In my opinion, that was a good riddance. I figured my hour was up, because I had been visited by just about everyone. I looked to the bronze armlet. It was my fathers district token when he was in the Hunger Games, and it was now mine. The District token of a champion.

I was going to do my parents proud...

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

I looked at the golden clock on the wall, and I couldn't help but feel extremely anxious. I had five minutes left; just a measly five minutes left of visiting time. Then I'd be cooped up into a train and sped off to the Capitol to be killed.

And yet no-one had visited me. Not even my mother. I wasn't exactly on good terms with my mother; in all honesty, me and my mother were probably on the worst mother-daughter terms possible. But a part of me still wanted her to visit, even though I had disobeyed her countless times.

She'd also probably stopped other family members from visiting me too, because in the past fifty-five minutes I hadn't even had one visitor. Not one. I just sat in this room feeling like a friendless imbecile. And I bet Brydyn Ryder was being _flocked _with visitors right now. And here I was without a single one.

I knew my mother didn't like speaking to me any more, ever since I had refused to go to that pompous idiotic school for girls. I had always been a tomboy, and I always will be. And my mother has to accept me for who I am, she isn't going to change me and neither is anyone else. Not any ''girls school'' is going to make me more ladylike.

And even if she didn't like speaking to me, I thought now would be an appropriate time to decide to speak to me. Because I probably wasn't going to be seen ever again from her. Her and the family were probably having champagne and having a toast on getting rid of me. My mother would never _ever _shed a tear for me.

I looked to the clock as the seconds ticked by. When the double doors creaked open I raised my head in excitement and felt my heart stop a beat. Has she had a change of heart? Was she finally going to visit me?

My hopes had shattered when I saw the face of my best friend Layla. She was petite and the reason we got on well was because we were so much like each other. I knew Layla would always be there for me, and I'm surprised she's so late. At least I had _one _visitor.

"I'm really sorry I'm so late Rayann." She addressed me with heavy breaths. She had obviously ran here. "My mother had kept me back to finish off some cleaning. I was _really _annoyed with her."

"Mothers eh?" I huff.

"Yeah. Yours hasn't visited... has she?" Layla asked me. She knew me too well. Even I had expected my mother to visit. Unlike her.

"No." I simply reply. It's obvious from my tone of voice that I'm extremely pissed off right now. I didn't mean to take it out on poor Layla, but I had no-one else to lash out on. But I decided to get my act together, because I didn't want Layla's last memories of me being ones of me flipping out on her because my own mother didn't want to visit me.

"Yeah. I bumped into your cousin." Layla said, frowning. She had a soothing voice that had calmed me down, if there was one difference between me and Layla, it was that she was more reserved and cautious. I admired that in her.

"What did she have to say?" I ask.

"She told me your mother was too busy to come."

_Utter crap_

Layla then paused and looked at me. I could tell she knew what I was thinking; it was probably the look on my face. My anger levels just kept on rising and rising. My mother doesn't even have time for me when I'm going to be sent off to my death.

"And..." Layla continued, holding out her palm. "She wanted you to have this... it was, urm, Genelle's."

I saw the plain silver ring in her palm and felt my heart stop. It was Genelle's ring. I snatched it from her palm and immediately slipped it onto my ring finger. For the first time in a while, I felt myself wanting to cry. Genelle was my cousin that had been reaped not so long ago; she had died in the final three. She was the only member of my family I felt truly close to, and her death came as a bit of a blow to me. It kind of made me realise how deadly and upsetting the Hunger Games actually were, and in a week I'll be participating in them.

"Thanks Layla."

Just as I mutter my thanks, the Peacekeepers stroll up to Layla. They give her a stern look in which she gives a weak smile as a reply.

"Look kid, it's time your friend ought to get going." They simply said.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just about to leave anyway." Layla politely replied, she gave me a weak smile. "Look, Rayann... I'm really sorry you got reaped. Please try to win... for me?"

I opened my mouth to reply-

"Look kid, you had your times to say your goodbye's. Times up. Leave."

Layla simply nodded to me, and made her way out of the Justice building. I looked at the spot where my only friend has sat, knowing I'll probably never see her again. I was going to die, just like Genelle. Genelle was clever, and skilled. And she lost. If someone with twice the intelligence and skill as me had only managed to make it into the final three, where was I going to make it? Not far.

The doors opened, and my escort Contessa Franken had walked in. She was a short chubby woman with her skin dyed green, her hair with in a thick afro like bun, and had been dyed in black and white striped, which made her look like some scary sea monster. Behind her was the male District Five tribute, Brydyn Ryder.

"Come on dear, the train is waiting at the station; we don't have much time!" Contessa says in the same old sing-song voice she usually has...

_Goodbye District Five..._ I think, looking at all of the lush furniture in the Justice Building. _I hope I'll get to see you again..._

And I got on the train with her and Brydyn, most probably riding at full speed towards the Capitol. Towards the city in which I will die.

** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, over the past 4-5 days I have battled tiredness and writers block. But I came out a survivor ;)**

** There are some things I need to point out, the first is Tristan: I had to make that flashback, because in the first chapter I make it seemed he was reaped. When I read his form the first thing I thought was ''uh-oh, he volunteered'' so I did that to clean up my tiny mistake. **

** Also, just a little pointer that I'm from England, so I'm sorry to all you American folks when I say ''mum'' instead of ''mom.'' I debated on switching it to mom, but I kept to my own language's spelling :') **

** Anyway, in this chapter I decided to introduce some of the more antagonistic characters, (cough, Maximotus and Tristan, and kinda Liane.) But did any more characters catch your eye? Did I write the thing okay? **

** I'd really appreciate it if you review again, because the amount of reviews I got from the first chapter made me really overjoyed! Reviews both give me some idea's on the stories plot, gives me some advice in improving my writing and just makes me a more confident writer altogether :3**


	5. Journey

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

I stepped onto the train and glanced around; I must admit, I was definitely impressed with what I saw. The train seemed to have many lush decorations in it too. It was nothing compared to the Justice Building, but nicer than anything I've lived in before nonetheless.

In with me strolled Spyglys who would participate with me in the Hunger Games. I didn't like the silent aura he seemed to bring into the room, it made me feel incredibly uneasy. There was always something that seemed deadly in the silent people.

In front of me was my escort Magellan La Monte. I didn't like her one bit; she had the intelligence of a brainless fairy and pranced around like one too. She was obviously one of those women who treasured how they looked over anything, and although she was pretty, I couldn't help but to think of her looking as some sunburnt plastic doll.

"Well, good day children on District Eleven!" She said, beaming at us. I smiled back in a sweet way, but right now if anything I felt sick. I may be small, but I didn't like being treated like a two and a half year old. I was fourteen.

Me and Spyglys didn't reply. Even if Magellan had a good impression on me I probably wouldn't have replied, I was pretty sure Spyglys wouldn't have either. We both had the same thoughts and worries in our heads; that we'd never see our families again. I wonder if my sister had expected to see us again.

The biggest reason I was so scared was because I had lost a sister in the games before. It was only three years ago, my family were devastated and I didn't think we'd ever recover from it. I wondered if they could cope with losing another child because of the games. I didn't think I would last long, and I wondered if they thought the same.

"You're awfully quiet!" Magellan complained. She then opened another door and lead us into a room, in there is a solid oak dining table with two solid oak dining chairs. An incredibly muscular man sat on the opposite side of the table; he wore leather clothes and had a bit of a stubble. He looked like some kind of action hero. Magellan didn't look all to pleased with the atmosphere he brought into the room, and his attire.

"Oh..." She started. "You must be-"

"Iopian Endovier." He said, beaming to her. He waved at me and Spyglys. "And I am going to be your mentor, doing my best to help you both survive the games."

I was most definitely already fond with my mentor. He was a bit like Magellan's opposite; he had that slightly scruffy, yet down to earth look. He also seemed like a genuinely positive guy. I was glad my mentor was so nice.

"Oh, yes. Good day Iopian. So, I'm sure you want our tributes to sit down and give you a brief talk?" Magellan asked. There was a certain type of bitterness in her tone.

"Yes Magellan. I like the look of these two."

Magellan snorted; it was probably the most unladylike thing I have ever seen her do, this guy must really irritate her. Something told me by the way Iopian was putting on this cheery voice he was actually _trying _to annoy her. Magellan pulled back the two dining chairs.

"Sit." She said in an irritated voice.

There was no arguing back with Magellan when she was in a bad mood, I'm sure Spyglys thought the same thing, because he sat down too. I looked up to Iopian, and he did one of his cheery smiles.

"Well, hello you two." He said.

"Hey." Spyglys replied. I look to my side and wanted to make a shocked face; I had never really heard Spyglys talk before, but I couldn't expect him to stay silent forever.

"Well, first question is first... do any of you have talents? Skills?"

I took my time to think, and so did Spyglys. I didn't really have many strengths; none that I could think of anyway. I wonder if Spyglys was thinking the same thing, he looked like he would be strong in the arena; he was extremely muscular after all. And, I've heard of him beating up people who got on his nerves. I'll probably be the next person he beats up because of these games.

"Well, you're both from District Eleven, you must have _some _knowledge on plants, what poisonous and what isn't?"

I nod to his most recent question; I never thought knowledge on plants or wildlife would help me in the Hunger Games. Most probably not, but I'm pretty sure Iopian wanted _something_ that would convince him either of us had a fighting chance.

"And, Spyglys... is it? I've heard you had a bit of a reputation when it comes to fighting."

I couldn't help but notice the smirk that darted across Spyglys' face.

"People who annoy me tend to get on my bad side."

"How about people who are trying to kill you?" Iopian asked with a smirk on his face. I'm pretty sure he's impressed with Spyglys' attitude.

"Pretty much." Spyglys replied.

"Okay, you look pretty muscular enough to me. You're definitely in with a fighting chance." Beams Iopian. I can tell from the look on his face he's simply overjoyed with Spyglys. He then looks to me. "And, Metsey, you're pretty small... you good at sneaking around?"

"I don't know..." I replied, I tried not to stutter or anything. I wasn't keen to speak out just yet, but I didn't want to seem rude or arrogant.

"Can you climb trees?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

"That's great!" Iopian replies, sounding just as overjoyed as he was with Spyglys. "How good are you?"

"Not that good..." I admitted, hanging my head down low. "When I was three I fell from a twenty foot tree-"

I was interrupted by an eager sounding Iopian. "You could climb twenty feet at three years old?"

I smiled and nodded at Iopian.

"That's fantastic, can you jump from tree to tree?" He asked. The eagerness in his voice seemed to rise more and more. Spyglys had resumed back to his silent ways.

"I'm a bit clumsy... but I guess I can." I replied.

"Okay... that's brilliant. Both of you have something to work on, but can any of you use a weapon, like... a proper weapon?"

I thought about it for a second, and then I nodded. I noticed Spyglys giving a half hearted nod too.

"Okay, what can you use Metsey?" Iopian asks me.

"I'm pretty handy with a knife." I replied. "I might not be amazing at it, but I can use one. I used to have to cut berries off trees, and some of them had really tough vines. So I carried a knife around with me."

Iopian nodded to me and turned his head to Spyglys, as if signalling that it was Spyglys' time to speak.

"I'm good with a kama."

I raised my eyebrows; I've never heard of a kama before. I wondered if it was one of those fancy weapons the Capitol had recently created, if so, how has Spyglys gotten his hands on one? He was definitely not to be underestimated.

"A kama? You mean the reaping tool right?" Iopian asked.

"Yeah." Spyglys replied. He obviously wasn't in a talkative mood at the current moment.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if you could get that in the arena straight away, but you could always ask one for your sponsors. I think that's what you should focus on. And Metsey can practice knives more when we get into training... I want you to both have a try of everything, archery, climbing, swim-"

"Okay. We've planned the basics out." Magellan snapped. I jumped a little, forgetting she was even in the room. For someone so talkative, Magellan definitely knew how to keep quiet when the time was necessary.

Iopian frowned. "Fine. Go get some new clothes on and have a shower... We can speak about more tactics tomorrow over breakfast."

Spyglys jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the room after Magellan. I didn't know why he was so angry or irritated. I simply nodded politely to Iopian and strolled out of the room. A part of me wondered what the beds were going to be like in this place...

**Bethuny Binton, District 3 POV:**

I jumped onto the bed and took time to sink into it. It was probably the most comfortable thing I've ever laid in my life. My body sunk into the mattress and I found my muscles slowly beginning to lose the tension of the past fourteen years; it was amazing.

But enough of the bed, the room in general was fantastic! It had practically everything you could ask for; a make-up drawer with things I used to dream about wearing as a kid. I moved to the rosewood dressing table and brushed a golden Capitol hairbrush through my hair and sighed, I had never been used to such luxuries. If I wasn't going to be thrown to my death, I'd feel like the luckiest girl alive right now.

I had been reaped for the Hunger Games, and I knew from that moment my life was ruined. I had said my goodbyes to my family; my mother, father and little brother Jeorg. Although they were in tears, I had the same old smile on my face. Optimistic, reliable Beth. I was always the one who had to keep positive, and if I couldn't keep positive, then who could?

I pranced into the shower and looked at the buttons on it, I still had my clothes on but I had to press one of the hundreds of buttons. Many different jets of water shot down on me and scents that I were familiar with and exotic ones I had never heard of before... lavender, lemon, strawberry, peppermint, passion fruit... it was all amazing!

I hopped out of the shower and made my way to my wardrobe, giggling like a small child who had discovered a strange yet wonderful sweet shop. I flung the doors of the wardrobe apart and I was simply fascinated by the clothes in the wardrobe. All bright dresses and jackets and other things I used to dream of wearing... I searched in and found what I was looking for. My signature accessory, ribbons (my grandmothers lilac ribbon that had resembled a butterfly was my District token). There were ribbons of all shapes and colours, and it had simply fascinated me. Although it was hard to choose between the thousands of clothes, I had slipped into a yellow cotton nightdress for the night and had slipped a yellow ribbon perfectly through my fiery red hair. I looked in the mirror and smiled... it was simply perfect.

I was humming the tune my mother used to sing to me merrily, the tune had been passed on through my family and was sang in times of distress; it resembled hope, and the joys the future could hold. It was like I wasn't even being sent into the Hunger Games, but I was just a contempt person in general. I had to keep a brave smile on for my parents, but I couldn't deny I was deeply upset... My grandmother had always told me to never be afraid of death, because it was the next greatest adventure... but did I deserve to die so young?

I saw a figure in the mirror behind me, and my heart had stopped for a brief second. I let out a little scream and turned around to see a boy who was much taller than me; he looked young and had shoulder length red hair, like myself. I smiled politely to the District Three male tribute.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you." He politely exclaimed.

"Oh no, it's okay... I was getting pretty lonely anyway." I reply, moving to my bed and sitting on it.

"You looked pretty happy there." He joked.

"Oh, but I'm sure we're all happy in our own little world. But the main reason people go to their own little world is usually based on the fact that they're lonely in the real one." I said with a cheery smile.

"I never saw it that way." The boy replied, smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah..." I felt my voice trailing away a little, so I pat the space on my bed beside me. "It's nice to meet you anyway, so what's your name? Mine is Bethuny, but everybody calls me Beth. It's much easier that way."

"Oh. Hey Beth." The boy replied, sitting in the space next to me. "My name is Sarah-Elizabeth... and I know it's a girls name. But I was named after my Great-Grandmother."

"Ooh, that's exotic." I reassured Sarah-Elizabeth. "It's common for girls to have a boys name, so it's a bit of an experience to meet a boy with a girls name!"

"Even more of an experience than going into an arena full of deadly traps and people trying to kill you?" Sarah-Elizabeth joked nervously.

"Hmm. I don't think it stretches to that level." I giggled.

"Yeah..." Sarah-Elizabeth sighed. "I guess I'm a bit scared. Of dying, that is."

My stomach flipped. I should have expected this kind of conversation with any tribute I get on good terms with. I simply sigh, and look towards the window... looking at the setting sun outside, and the green fields seeming to pass by.

"It's just... I have a grandmother, Beth, and I'm scared if I die she'll have no-one there to look after her."

I feel slightly unsettled, and I feel guilty for being so selfish. I'm scared about leaving my family; but even so they still have each other. There are people who only have one relative who needs them, and they'll be going away forever. A part of me wished Sarah-Elizabeth didn't open up to me so quickly.

"Look, I can't guarantee your survival... but I can guarantee if you die, your grandmother's going to be okay. And she's going to be incredibly proud of you. I promise you that."

Sarah smiled at me and nodded. "I'm not much to be proud of."

"Really? I can keep a conversation with you, one that doesn't involve guts and death. That automatically makes you ten times more intellectual than any over Career in my opinion. Winning the Hunger Games isn't all swords and spears, it requires other things. Intellect, and skill."

"I can't even fight the bullies off in school." Sarah-Elizabeth replied with a sigh. I felt a pang of sorrow hit me, because I couldn't fight off any bullies in school either.

"That makes two of us." I reply with a half-hearted smile.

"You were bullied?" Sarah-Elizabeth asks curiously.

"Yes, I was." I state with a sigh. "I guess I'm a bit odd, so a lot of people in my school only notice my odd mannerisms and beliefs and such. They don't take it too well, so I find myself getting called names a lot. Heck, they even bully me for something so silly as having red hair."

Sarah-Elizabeth frowned and looked at the floor, I followed his gaze. I never really noticed how smooth and luxurious the carpet was; the carpet alone was probably worth ten times more than my parents house. I looked to Sarah-Elizabeth and saw the sorrowful expression on his face. I obviously hadn't convinced him that it was all going to be okay.

"Anyway, I have to go to bed. Night Beth." Sarah-Elizabeth addressed me, and he stood up and strolled out of the room.

I leaned back and lied on the bed, the hundreds of different thoughts whizzing through my head. What was the arena like? What traps where in it? What were the other tributes like? How was I going to die?

These questions could only be answered as time progressed...

**Krindle Barnes, District 4 POV:**

The bed I was lying in was probably the most comfortable bed I'll ever lie in. It was a mattress that let my body sink in and loosen up. The pillows had the same effect on my neck, and the sheets were made from a silky material and they trapped body heat well; it would've been the equation for the perfect sleep, but sleep wasn't an option right now. Right now, I was in an insomniac like state.

My mind was whizzing over what had happened in the past twelve hours alone. How for a split second I thought I was going to lose my brother Randu forever, and how I volunteered for him. The fear and the relief that had washed over me; I could still feel it sinking into my body. My mind hasn't adjusted to that alone.

Then in the Justice Building, the heartache of seeing my family. My parents, my sister and the brother who I had probably given my life up for. And when I thought the heartache couldn't get any worse Kyliena visited. Kyliena was my long term girlfriend, and I had never been more smitten by a girl in my life. I knew I loved Kyliena, and I wanted to propose to her. But I didn't have the guts; I was much too scared of being rejected. I regret not proposing to her now.

The closest thing I'd ever get to seeing Kyliena again was the hair clip that Kyliena had given to me in the Justice Building. I decided to keep it as my District token. It made me feel silly, but having a piece of Kyliena close to me made me feel that she was with me now. I kept it in my palm, and I clenched my firsts extra tight to make sure it was safe. I'd never forgive myself if I lost or broke it. It was all I had left for now.

My mind whizzed back to the last moments I had spent with Kyliena:

_"You do know I love you, don't you?" Kyliena asked me, clinging onto me tightly. She had tear tracks on her face and she sniffled a little bit. I was so tempted to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be okay._

_"Of course I do." I reply, holding her closer._

_The scent of her perfume, and the feel of skin made me feel like I was at peace and at home. I was just thankful it wasn't her being sent to the slaughter. Kyliena would be safe and sound at home, even though I'll be battling it out in an arena, I'll be contempt with the thought she'd be watching me, safe._

_But deep inside my worst fear would be that before I could think about it I was killed, dead on the floor. And Kyliena had to watch me on the floor with a pool of blood pouring from my body, not knowing how much she meant to me. I had to tell her now._

_"Kyliena... I-"_

_And before I know it the Peacekeepers go up to her, and drag her away from me. I will never be able to tell Kyliena how much I love her. I'm not going to use her as an excuse for sponsors in the interviews, because that wouldn't make Kyliena know me. It'd just make her doubt my love for her._

_I had to win this. I had to let Kyliena know how much I loved her._

The memory still rewinding and playing in my head, I stand up and look out the window. The view was beautiful, and it was strange to think that somewhere out there were the twenty-two tributes that I had not met.

The female tribute accompanying me was Selena Lennock; I knew her from the fish soups her mother made. No-one could ever make a better one; I was quite surprised they didn't become a famous brand, or anything of the sort.

I spoke to her a bit when we discussed with our mentor Grigory Epoh our strengths. We were both fantastic swimmers and were both good with fishing spears. Typical for someone of District Four. Grigory told us chances were we'd both be allowed in the Career group; we were both skilled people in with a chance.

She seemed like a nice girl. She was a bit quiet, but I presume anyone would be at this point in the games. From what I had heard of her before the whole games fiasco, she sounded like a nice girl. Very charismatic, with good people person skills. She could easily form an alliance with the Careers. But she'd have to change her nice girl persona into a killing machine if she wanted to make a long lasting impression on them; and so was I.

I wasn't Mr. Perfect, but I was a nice guy. I never meant harm to anybody (unless they meant harm to me first) and if somebody had really gotten on my bad side the worst I would do was beat them up. But kill? No. I'm not a killer. And a part of me knew Selena wasn't a killer either.

I slid out of my bed and opened my palm up. Kyliena's hair clip was there and undamaged, thank goodness. I strolled over to the doors to my room and slid them open, strolling out into the corridor.

I was surprised to see my Districts escort, Portia Rhymes. She was lying down in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth muttering to herself. I was a bit shocked to see her in this state, if anything it should be the _tributes_ in a ball shaking.

"Portia? Are you okay?"

Portia's head immediately snapped up and she glanced at me, her eyes widened for a brief second, and I could see a mixture of fear and regret in them, she stood up straight and backed up further into the wall.

"Please... please forgive me..." She said, her voice breaking off slightly. I was tempted to turn around back into my room and lock the door. I had an uneasy feeling she was about to pull out a weapon and strike me down.

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?" I asked. I was wondering if the Capitol had dragged Portia out of a mental asylum to escort District Four in the games, but when she had first lead us into the games she seemed as sane as anyone else.

"Terrible things are going to happen young boy... really terrible things." She says, looking at me with wide eyes. She didn't look insane any more, but deadly serious. I could feel the guilt killing her pierce me.

"Terrible things? What terrible things?"

Before I know Portia darts over to me and pins me against the wall, the look on her face was quite deadly and before I knew it she moves her lips to my ear and whispers in them, the tone in her whisper was dramatic and threatening, and sent shivers up my spine.

"You think I can tell you what the Gamemakers have in store for you? I only have the slightest _inkling _of an idea and it's given me nightmares. The guilt is almost too much to handle, sending innocent children into _there._ It would probably be best for you if I killed you now."

Panic suddenly rushed through my body as Portia slid one hand into her bag and rummaged for something. Was it a blade? A gun? Portia had a scarily strong grip that had kept me pinned to the wall, and a part of me was terrified she was going to kill me now.

"Portia... what are you doing?" I asked. I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, but that was almost impossible. The Games hadn't even started.

Portia drew out a handkerchief and coughed into it. She moved away from me and started wiping her tear filled eyes. I didn't even know what to think, why would my escort be rocking back and forth and crying? What was in that arena?

"What's in there, Portia?" I ask. I tried making the tone in my voice brave and heroic, but I knew I was failing miserably.

"Never mind boy. It's none of your business. Go to bed, and don't talk about this again. _Ever._"

Before Portia could say anything else, I sprinted towards my room and slammed the door behind me. I reached for the lock and locked the door as quickly as I could, I then sprinted to the bed and lay down across it. Huddling into the pillow like I would as a kid.

The Games hadn't even started, and yet I felt my life was at risk even now, in this train I felt like I was in grave danger. _Things were most certainly going to get interesting._

**Layana Amelia Charleston, District 8 POV:**

The sound of Mockingjays had woke me from my brief slumber. I loved Mockingjays, the songs they sang were simply beautiful, I had a tattoo of a Mockingjay on my forearm, and that was beautiful too. Beautiful like the silk sheets that covered my body. I could only pay attention to what was beautiful or not through sound or touch, because I had lost my sight a while ago.

I could once see, and if I could see again I would pay the utmost attention to every beautiful thing I saw, I missed the sunrise and the sunset, the colours of the sky and the rainbow and everything bright and beautiful. As vain as it sounds, I miss looking at my own reflection in the mirror.

How I lost my sight? My careless mother had married a horrible drunken man. Me and my sister had put up with many different temper tantrums from him, but putting up with it wasn't enough. It wasn't like a fairytale, where I run off and get married to a handsome prince. It was quite the opposite, he had smashed a bottle in my face and had blinded me. Because of him I couldn't see. And now I was being sent off to my death.

It wasn't as bad as people made out, when my name was called I heard the people react like it was atrocious, I guess in ways it was:

_"A blind girl? In the Hunger Games, that's disgraceful!"_

_"She has a sister- a sister who can see perfectly! Allow her to compete, isn't it obvious this girl isn't and never will be ready for the Hunger Games!"_

My sister was then called forth to participate in the two hundred and second Hunger Games, but I wouldn't allow that, so I stood up on the stage and was addressed as District Eights tribute for the Games. Even though I was blind I was pretty certain I'd do a lot better than my sister, I was a talented hunter and through my blindness I had learnt to make my way through things from sound, smell, taste and touch. I even paid attention to the slightest vibrations on the floor, and with that I could direct myself around places. Even now I was directing myself around from the bed to the shower perfectly. If you didn't see the scar that went right across my eyes, you would've thought I had perfect sight.

I was still fascinated from the Capitol showers. The different types of waters and scents they rained down upon me was simply fascinating. I flicked through the different buttons on the control panel until I found the type of water that made me feel best, and my favourite scent- Lavender- was also rained down upon me.

I felt for a towel and gripped one, typing it around my body and switching the shower off, I strolled into the room and kept on smelling my skin occasionally; I had never been so well washed in my life, it was simply fantastic. The scent of lavender seemed to fill the room and I opened the wardrobe door and felt around for something silky, I gripped it and slid into it.

I had spent about ten minutes just lying in my bed and thinking when I heard the door open, I could tell from the scent of thick choking like perfume that my escort Robinetro Fidget had entered, Robinetro had a voice that was extremely high pitched for a man, to add a bonus he also has an incredibly thick annoying Capitol accent.

"Hello, Layana?" He says as if I'm an idiot. "Breakfast is on the table and we'd be simply _delighted _if you could join us."

I roll my eyes and follow after Robinetro, as we enter the dining room the first thing I notice are the many smells that invade my nostrils; the smells of many different meats: pork, lamb, beef, mutton... and all sorts of fruits and vegetables, sauces... I couldn't even name them all, half of the scents were ones I've never recalled in my life.

"Woah." I heard behind me and I take note that the voice belongs to the District Eight tribute Soonta Dye. I knew him from school, and we were often asked to work together. Soonta's parents owned a company which specialises in changing the colours of many different fabrics (which is ironic, because his second name is ''Dye''). He thinks just because his parents owned a fairly big company, that made him District Eight royalty, and he was a bit of a snob. However, I could not deny that the boy did have a fair bit of intelligence.

"Help yourself." Robinetro stated, before moving airily out of the room. I am alone in the room with Soonta, which is fairly awkward. Mainly because he's a potential killer, or worse- victim.

"There's all sorts of food here. I can't even identify all of them!" I hear Soonta exclaim, and next thing I hear is him eating the food like some sort of pre-evolutionary caveman. I felt my stomach churn slightly. One thing that always got me down was bad table manners; it reminded me of my step-father, who I was glad to be away from.

"Can you please stop eating like that?" I asked, gripping a jug and taking a brief sniff of it. It smelt like freshly squeezed orange juice, which was a good enough breakfast for me. I carefully pour it into a cup and take a small sip.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I guess your disability makes it hard for you to enjoy good food." Soonta apologises in a careless tone. I felt my body heat up slightly and a certain anger had sparked inside me, I stand up and knock my chair back.

"Disability?" I shout angrily. "I'm blind, thank you very much! Does that make me stupid? No it doesn't, and for your information blindness is loss of _sight_ so I can still appreciate good food because I can _taste _it. I just don't eat like a pig you ignorant little f-"

A voice from the doorway interrupts me. "I know you two are having a bit of a... kerfuffle right now, but we think it would be a major advantage on your behalf if you watched all the reapings with us, what do you think?"

I take in the high pitched Capitol accent as Robinetro's, and I turn his way and smile.

"Yeah. Good idea."

I shoot one final glare in Soonta's direction, before moving out into the train corridor. As silly as it was, a part of me wondered what on earth a 'kerfuffle' actually was, was it some form of Capitol speak? I guess I'll just have to think it means something along the lines of 'an argument.' I didn't want to make enemies so early into the games, but I didn't like ignorance, and Soonta had a lot of that.

I wondered what I could find out about the other tributes from listening in to the reapings, but I'm pretty sure Soonta would think that my _disability _would prevent me from acknowledging anything useful.

**Blaise Calder, District 10 POV:**

Strolling into the small room, I look to see the District Ten female tribute, Monkshood Splice. I had spoken to her during dinner, and what little I knew of her was that she was pretty lazy and cocky. She had said and done certain things that had annoyed me during dinner (to name one thing, she ate like a pig) and a part of me knew she was doing it on purpose. But I easily got my own back by calling her ''Monkshood.'' She wasn't very fond of being called by her full name.

"What a surprise that you're here before me, what brought you here so quickly?" I asked

"Maybe you're just slow." Monkshood replied cockily, laying across the couch and putting her feet on it. I wanted to drag her off the couch, but I decided against it. I simply sat on the opposite couch and smiled.

"Yeah. My speed is nothing compared to yours Monkshood." I stated, smirking as I saw the scowl cross her face, I knew how much she hated being called by her full name. Before I know it our escort, Geonova Fillinton strolled in with our mentor, Pogue Minninton. After the recentt Quarter Quell in which every tribute died there were no Victors in District Ten but Pogue was a Capitol survival expert - that was good enough

"Ready to see who else is in the games?" Pogue said in a cheery voice.

"Bring it on." Monkshood mumbled, moving her feet so Pogue and Geonova could take a seat. I bit my lip to stop myself from making any rude comments or curses, and turned my gaze to the television, it was the first television I've seen which works properly, no static or flaws in colour. I was fascinated, but I decided to start concentrating once Panems anthem started playing, and they introduced the District One reapings.

The first thing I notice is how well dressed the District One children are, they looked much better than any of the children in District Ten, but that's to be expected, because District One was a Career District. When their escort was going to take out the girls piece of paper a girl called Liane Trug had volunteered. I could tell from the Mayor's cheering that she was his daughter or something, and just looking at her you could tell she's the richest you could possibly get in Panem without living in the Capitol. She also had this tough aura to her. I should keep an eye on her, there was something about her that sent shivers up my spine even though she looked sweet and innocent. The boy who was called up was if anything, ten times worse. He had hypnotic blue eyes that caught my attention, but they had a coldness to them. The cocky smirk on his face when he strolled onto the stage, and the way he muttered to the female tribute made me know this guy was psychotically loving of the Hunger Games, and I should keep an eye on him.

I had to keep an eye on all of these Tributes, every single person I see on the television screen could be a potential killer, ally, enemy or even a victim. I felt my stomach flip and I really want to be sick thinking that in less than a week I could be lying dead on the floor or something. I started to doubt why I ever volunteered, I did it for a good cause, volunteering in to help a young twelve year old. I didn't know him very well but he was a good friend of my cousin, Piper. I'd be surprised if I surpassed the bloodbath alone. But surviving the Games was a milestone to what I think I'll get.

The next District (District Two) also provided some interesting tributes. The girl was reaped and she looked really pretty and innocent, like someone who would never mean any harm. But I shook that thought off because chances were she was a Career like the rest of them. She also looked confident and charismatic whilst she was up there. The boy also looked like Career material, he was handsome (which was a scary thing, because they could pull in sponsors easily) and muscular. I looked down to my own wiry body and sighed. How could I ever expect to get far when I was pigeon chested and tiny?

I was interested to see District Three's reaping, because they looked much poorer than the likes of Districts One and Two. The escort had decided to jokingly put a boy up first, when the name was called out (Sarah-Elizabeth Greten) I expected some girl to exclaim ''why am I being called out?'' or the escort to exclaim, "oh, it looks like we've got a bit muddled, sorry folks!" But that didn't happen, instead a tall gangly twelve year old had stepped onto the stage. He had started crying... he definitely wasn't one of the more emotionally strong people.

The girl who had been called up was short and had red headed hair in a bob, and it had a little lilac ribbon through it. If anyone looked like they couldn't hurt a fly, it was that girl. Although she looked dreamy, the girl (Bethuny Binton according to the escort) had some kind of sharp intelligence to her, she looked to Sarah-Elizabeth with a sympathetic expression. Bethuny didn't look particularly _happy _to be on stage, but she didn't look upset or anything of the sort, she had the same old sweet smile on her face.

District Four next, and they were a Career District. I knew we'd get at least one interesting tribute from this. The girl, Selena Lennock was a dark haired girl that had this charismatic aura to her. I could kind of tell from just looking at her that she wasn't a killer, but she wasn't to be underestimated either.

The boy was a much more interesting result, a boy called Randu Barnes was called up. The next thing I hear is a distressed shout offering to volunteer. A boy called Krindle Barnes had stepped on stage, he looked like the typical cliché surfer with his shorts and long blonde hair. I could hear the cries of a girl in the crowd; his girlfriend most probably.

District Five produced more interesting results, the girl was called Rayann Grace Carter and she stepped onto the stage with a wide grin on her face. If anything, I could sense some excitement in her, the thrill and need for adventure. The girl didn't look like a killer, but she looked extremely cunning if anything.

The boy was called Brydyn Ryder, he was a meek harmless looking boy and was a little bit chubby. I might have been envious of the muscular Career boys, but looking at Brydyn made me realise there were boys who were much less fortunate than me. I doubted Brydyn could last five seconds in the arena.

Then came District Six; that was quite interesting too. A girl who looked heavily deformed was called up onto stage. She looked like she had been involved in some kind of bad accident and if she was to be called up to the Games, she would also be slaughtered. A girl called Lyla Alby had called herself up, I could tell just from looking at Lyla she was incredibly kind, and incredibly intelligent. The boy who was called up was Ellis Bathsheba. He was incredibly small and as pale as ghost. He looked fragile and weak, but there was also a sharpness in his eyes.

I was looking forward to the District Seven reapings when it had suddenly been cut off, something to do with the a Gamemaker announcement. Pogue reached for the remote and switched the television off.

"Okay, we have our chance. Let's discuss the Tributes we've seen."

"Well, that boy from District Six looks like some kind of vampire that's never seen sunlight, that's for sure." Monk comments, smirking to herself.

"I don't think that's going to be particularly useful Monkshood." Geonova chimed.

"It's _Monk!_" She snapped back.

"Okay, okay! Enough arguing!" Pogue shouted, the shout is so loud I immediately jump. I then glance to him, he looks pretty pissed off. "Okay, first things first: the Careers. All of these Careers look promising."

"That District Two girl looks harmless." I stated, looking blankly into the television screen.

"Oh, they'll all play the harmless card." Monk replied, smirking at me. "When she looks like that on stage, chances are she's a deadly killer. The biggest bitch is the District One girl, by the looks of it."

"Language Monkshood!" Geonova snapped.

"Well," I quickly butt in, to avoid more arguments. "The Careers do look promising, or in some way cunning."

"The District Three and Six tributes look pretty intelligent, but the Three girl looks like she's in fairyland." Pogue said, looking thoughtfully out of the window. "District Five tributes are mildly interesting; the girl is, anyway. Looks like a bit of a daredevil. The boy looks like an average boy to me, whether he's a threat or the average person can only be determined if you watch him in training."

"Looks like we have an interesting games ahead." Geonova stated with a smirk on his face. I found it sick how he found this so amusing, like it was some silly game of his or something... But it _was _a silly game of his, or of the Capitols anyway. And I knew I had to survive.

**Brydyn Ryder, District 5 POV:**

The Presidents speech had ended, and I turned my head to turn my attention to the second half of tributes; it was funny seeing myself on television. Out of all twelve tributes introduced I probably looked the least intimidating. I looked meek and harmless compared to the Careers who were introduced on television, I sighed in a sorrowful way. The Careers were probably watching me now thinking _'he's the first one we're going to pick off.'_

I also looked just as chubby as usual on television, which wasn't a good thing at all. I've always been paranoid about my weight (or, unconfident might be a better term) but seeing my own image televised to the whole of Panem had took this lack of confidence to a whole new level.

Panem's national anthem had blared on for three minutes when the District Seven reapings had then flicked on, I immediately paid attention to it. The Female was a girl named Vivienna Holden, and I could tell from her shoving through the crowds she was a tough cookie. She looked really pissed off to be up there, like she was prepared to murder someone any second now. A little boy around age fourteen was then called up to be in the Hunger Games, and his older brother (Jansen Rife Falrey, or something like that) was called up. Both of them looked pretty shaken to be up there, to say the least.

Then the District Eight tributes came up; and they provided interesting results, although in all honesty I wasn't sure if anyone would last that long. The first to be reaped was a blind girl, and everyone in the crowd, and the current room gasped. It was _disgusting_ that they were allowing someone so terribly disabled to participate in these games, at first everyone wanted her sister to go in, but the girl stood up and made it clear she would rather go in with her sister. _'That's about fifty potential sponsors already.' _I thought to myself, frowning. The male tribute was some whiny kid called Soonta Dye; The Peacekeepers had to drag him onto stage because at first he refused, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

District Nine Tributes seemed pretty plain if anything, the girl was called Felicia Bennet and was called up, the cries of her family were well heard and her mother seemed desperate, begging for people to volunteer. Of course, no-one did. Volunteering is a rare occurrence and the amount of volunteers we've had this year has probably been more than we've ever had in about a decade, maybe even more. The guy was called Kieran Ruse, there was something about him that was kind of shady if anything; best stay away from him.

The District Ten tribute ended up being Monkshood Splice. The first word that came into my head when she stepped onto the stage: _cocky. _Although not cocky in the Career kind of way. She looked surprised at first, but when she stepped onto stage the first emotion that crossed her face was an annoyed one, if her expression was speaking words right now she would be saying ''this is going to be a drag.'' Then a small twelve year old boy was called up. Like every other crowd, everyone gasped when the twelve year old was called up; luckily for the twelve year old a boy called Blaise Calder was called up. He might have not been mister muscular, but there was definitely something about Blaise that caught my eye, he looked like a sharp tool anyway.

District Eleven wasn't anything special, but they had a good batch of Tributes. The girl who was called up was called Metsey Jazgo, she was the typical District Eleven girl with her miniscule size and her honey coloured skin, but there was something about her. Something airy and graceful, yet intelligent? I couldn't explain it, but she was trembling like hell on stage. Either she was scared (and I wouldn't blame her for being scared) or she was playing the ''look at me I'm so weak look.'' Both of them are typical for the Hunger Games. The boy who went up was called Spyglys, he had the 'muscular District Eleven' look, which wasn't rare either. But that didn't make it any less threatening, he looked if anything determined when he stood on that stage. I had to keep an eye out for him.

And last but not least was District Twelve, the girl who was called up was a brunette girl with blue eyes, she had this 'natural look' to her that made her look pretty, in my eyes. She got up onto the stage and put on a brave face, but I could hear her family and friends calling for her. It was quite upsetting to see all the people who were affected by the Hunger Games. The boy who was called up had a similar reaction, but his face was nowhere near as brave. I could hear his family calling for him too. I could see Rayann across the room on the other couch, looking at the TV with the same sympathetic look in her eyes that were probably in mine. Our replacement mentor, Julius Chase, has gripped the remote and switched the television off.

"So, that's who your going to be facing I guess." He stated, he looked out the window and said in a toneless voice. "What do you think of them?"

"Interesting." Rayann replied in a blunt tone.

_I couldn't agree more._

**Okay, finally finished that huge hunk of different POV's. I enjoyed this chapter, because its the first we get with the tributes managing to interact with each other (even if it is only tributes who can do so) so I thought some things up and came up with some tears, some tantrums, possible friendships and a mad escort! What did you think of it all? Any of the new batch of characters catch your eye? I've introduced every character in some way or another (even if it's just through another characters eyes) so you should all be thinking of possible alliances and such in your head- I know I am!**

**Anything I could've done to improve it? Any particular thing you loved out it? Feel free to tell me, I love it when you guys review! Even if its to tell me how much of a terrible writer I am, and you guys should know by now that I ALWAYS reply (unless its anon, then I can't reply... but I really would if I could ;[!)**


	6. Chariots

**Monkshood Splice, District Ten POV:**

This was most definitely the part of the games I never looked forward too- styling. This is for numerous reasons, from what I've heard the stylists scrub people red raw, and do many other painful things in order for 'the process of beautifying'. Another reason is because I'm from District Ten, so the chances of me being dressed up into something beautiful is very rare; mainly because I'll get dressed up as a chicken or something.

I walked in to see four eager stylists, and I realised they were quadruplets, they were four girls who looked identical, apart from the idiotic mass of curly hair on their heads. They were dyed a different colour: green, yellow, orange and blue. Something told me they had a '_lets dress up like the different seasons'_ look.

"Hello Monkshood!" The blue haired woman chimed at me.

"It's _Monk!_" I snapped back, trying to add a threatening tone to my voice. It worked, because miss blue afro woman flinched a bit. So being a tribute _did _have its perks.

"O-okay!" The green haired one stuttered, looking at me like I was a savage animal. "Now Monk, please be kind. We are you're stylists, I'm Springg, with a double g! These are my sisters, Wynter spell W-Y-N-T-E-R, Summa, spelt S-U-M-M-A and Awtum, spelt A-W-T-U-M."

_You have __got__ to be kidding me._

"So you were basically named after the four seasons but your names were spelt like your mother was going through some state of depression whilst she was in labour with you guys? Personally, I don't blame her for the depression, I could never pop out four elephants like you four; that's probably a bitter and more treacherous task than the Hunger Games themselves. But, if your mother is into the whole weird name things good for her." I stated with a big grin across my face. All four stylists looked like they'd been slapped across the face.

"That is not funny, Monkshood." The yellow haired one chimed, I presumed she was Summa. Why did they all chime when they're angry? I never got the capitol, and I thought the people back in District Ten were bad.

"I never said it was funny, your names and choices in clothing is ridiculous!" I snapped back, sitting down on the chair which I presumed was for me to sit down on. "And also how many times do I have to tell you to call me Monk?"

"Look, '' the blue wigged one addressed me, most probably Wynter. "You're going to listen to us. You're going to do as we say. Because we can make this styling process a lot easier or a lot harder for you, and we can also make the games a lot harder for you too."

I rolled my eyes, these women must've thought I was an imbecile. "Actually, Wynter spelt W-Y-N-T-E-R you could make the styling process alone a lot harder for me. But I'm not scared of getting a little less eye-liner than required or something. The gaming process? You could make that harder for me? No, you couldn't. You're not a Gamemaker. You're a stupid b-"

"Oi!" Springg butted in. "I dare you to finish that sentence!"

_ Bring it on _I thought.

"Anyway," Awtum interrupted. "Let's get working ladies! We need to work on Monkshood and make her look _real _classy."

"You're not going to make me look like a chicken or a cow are you?" I asked nervously, looking to the four different stylists.

"Oh no! That isn't up to us, that's up to _the _styler of course!" Summa commented.

"Who is the styler?" I asked. I certainly hoped it'd be one of the well known stylers, although what styler would want to work in the District where the only thing you could think of to do were chickens, cows and the occasional pig.

"Take off your clothes!" Springg snapped. I had never been more violated in my life! I was just glad that they didn't film the tributes being styled, because every single one would have their naked bodies displayed to Panem. Now _that _was a chilling thought. But they'd never do that because it would ruin the whole magic of the tributes coming out looking all glamorous in their chariot outfits, so I scrapped the thought of them ever doing it.

I obeyed Springg and removed all my clothing, I must admit this was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life. I looked to all four of the stylists like what they were doing was wrong. In a way, I suppose it _was _wrong. But it wasn't anywhere as wrong as throwing me into a jungle of some sort and forcing me to kill innocent (or some not so innocent) people.

"Who is the stylist I'll be put with?" I asked, a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Well, she's our mother." Awtum exlaimed.

"What season is she named after... I thought there were only four?" I joked in a sarcastic tone.

"She's not named after any of the seasons." Summa replied. "Her name is Deedri. Deedri Locknet."

I had never heard of Deedri Locknet before, so I guess that officially made me screwed. My stylist was someone unknown and potentially the least classy stylist yet; some kind of foreshadowing to my fate, in my opinion.

The process I was put through was torturous, and I someone who was going into the Hunger Games. The stylists ripped hair that was all over my legs and underarms, and it hurt like hell. The pain of getting the hair ripped off me. Of the rough sponge scrubbing against me skin and making it red raw was probably nothing compared to the torture that awaits me. I put on a brave face, and just because the Games haven't started doesn't mean it's okay to be weak... Because I knew it wasn't.

I just had to stay strong.

**Alec Seth, District Twelve POV:**

What the hell were these so called stylists doing to me? They had stripped me naked, and that alone was torture to me. They had used these horrible hot iron things and pressed and burnt my hair with them claiming it was ''much too scruffy to go out in.'' Then they used what looked like a horrible weapon and twisted it around my hair in order to get some ''lovely, natural looking curls.''

That was only my hair though, they did worse. Much worse. They used what looked like sticky paper strips that ripped any bodily hair off when you unstuck it from the leg, or to be more precise they tore any bodily hair off when you unstuck it from the leg.

"Stay still and keep quiet!" A purple haired stylist (with what looked like funny little cornrows) snapped at me as she tore the strange papery stuff away from my leg. I couldn't help but to cry out in pain. It wasn't pleasant at all, but I had much worse things coming. The other three stylists came out with something that I was finally familiar with, but it wasn't a pretty sight. It was a thick yellow sponge, looking like it was ready to rub my skin raw.

My assumptions were right, and in ten minutes all four stylists were scrubbing roughly at my skin. The rough sponge rubbed hard into my skin and washed the grime away but it was scratching me horribly in the process. Next thing I know one of the stylists ran in with a soapy bucket and chucked it over me, I gasped as the freezing cold water drenched my body. The chills that shot through me were almost unbearable, and the soap had stung my eyes.

"No!" One of the male stylists with a styled green beard that crept down to his feet shouted.

The other male stylist, who had blonde hair that looked like some kind of cone screeched rather over dramatically, "We're scrubbing him! We need his pores to open!

"Okay," the fourth stylist, a woman with puffy pink hair that reminded me of cotton candy of some sort shouted. "So we're requesting hot water?"

"Yes, hot hot hot water!" The cone haired stylist shouted back in reply.

If I thought getting cold water thrown onto me was bad enough, the hot water was something else. I swore this was more torture than styling. The puffy pink haired woman had ran in with another soapy bucket and had thrown that over me, I winced in pain as the scalding hot water was thrown onto my skin. Pain shot around every inch of my body and I had to bite my lip in order to stop myself from crying out. This was torture... pure torture.

"Okay!" The cotton candy haired stylist called. "Now lets scrub all that grime out of him!"

By this point all the grime out of my body had probably already been roughly scrubbed out, but that didn't stop them one bit. They continued to grip their rough yellow sponges and rub it on my skin, by this point by skin was so red from being rubbed by the sponges I was scared it was going to bleed. But it didn't. I hoped the stylists were satisfied.

"Hmm." The cone haired stylist said, looking at me and rubbing his chin. "I say we did a fairly good job with him."

The other stylists nodded and applauded, obviously finding the fact I looked like I had ran through a rather rough bush and tripped into a puddle 'stylish.' But then the green bearded stylist had smirked:

"Well, now we've done the basics lets do the other stuff! Come on darlings!"

They practically repeated the hair process on me again; because the water they had thrown onto me had stopped my hair from being 'straightened' by those hot iron things. They then got a big metallic comb and had ragged it through my hair, the pain was much more bearable than the water and sponge torture, but my hair was naturally curly; so it hurt when they dragged a big spiky comb through it. It was like something viscous was tugging on it.

Then they did other things with other instruments. To name a few they covered me in all sorts of different creams and lotions; one particular lotion was heavenly because it had soothed the rawness I got from the sponge torture. They then got a small razor and a magnifying glass (which was ridiculous, in my opinion) and shaved off even the most minuscule bits of facial hair they could find.

"You just don't suit a stubble of any kind." The cone head said to me, shaking his head. I felt a little insulted, because I usually shaved quite a lot. But I guess I wasn't as vain as to look for facial hair with a magnifying glass.

Then they did other strange things, they used some devise to pluck off any hair in my nose (I didn't even know hair grew in the nose, and it was quite a disturbing thought) and had used clippers to clip my toe and fingernails into perfect shape. The cotton candy haired woman had finished applying some strange glossy varnish to my fingernails and stood up, her and the styling team looked at my and nodded.

"My, my, my." The purple haired stylish addressed me, looking stunned. "Look what a handsome fellow we have here."

I had all the styling team running around me, squealing like a group of teenage girls who had found the latest celebrity. They then giggled and whispered into each others ears before addressing me a goodbye and walking out of the room, laughing joyously and hysterically.

I sat in the chair in which I had spent the last couple of hours going through torture, and stared blankly at the spot in which they stood. This was all so confusing, one minute I was at home. It was much less luxurious but ten times more safe... so much more safe. I then turned around and gasped when I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look handsome... and rich, I looked like _a Capitol citizen. _

I didn't know whether the thought of looking like one of them (no mad hair-do or make-up included) was a good thought. I looked like someone who could get whatever they wanted with a snap of the fingers. Someone with wealth and power and who never had to worry about being sent to the Hunger Games- sent to their death. I looked like someone who would cheer the bloodbath on, cheer deaths on and only be slightly disappointed if the tribute they were rooting for had died... I looked like a monster.

"Yes." I heard a voice trill behind me. "You do look mighty impressive, the female fans will have a thing for you."

I turned around to face my stylist for the very first time...

**Soonta Dye, District 8 POV:**

I turned around to face a stylist who was dressed strangely, but it was most definitely extravagant. It was the sort of costume Mother and Father would dream of making, and I could assure you my Mother and Father were one of the best textile workers in District Eight, without them the Capitol clothes would probably be nothing. After all, we import the amazing colours and dyes... clothes are nothing without dyes, so the Capitol would be nothing without Mother and Father- and this is how they pay Mother and Father back. Sending their precious and generous boy who had never harmed a fly in his life to a bloodbath. I knew Mother and Father were furious, and they would refuse to import any of their dyes to the Capitol; the Capitol were going to suffer without my Mother and Father's co-operation, I knew it.

But the stylist looked impressive; he had worn all sorts of fiery garments. They came down in light, thin fabrics that swirled around as he walked and all the colours combined looked like he was wearing fire. It was definitely one of the most fantastic outfits I'd ever seen. His face was painted a bright orangey colour and his hair had been coloured into fiery colours and seemed to have been styled to go around his head like jets of fire... His head alone looked like one big sun. I was glad I had such a great stylist as this man, but I am Soonta Dye; the son of Gregorian and Hippobethasida Dye. I deserved a great stylist.

"I must compliment how exquisite your choice is clothing is." I greeted my stylist, I had to come across a polite and loving. My stylist alone could be a potential sponsor, so I had to charm every single person out there. I was pretty sure that was an easy task, after all I was most definitely a lovable person.

The stylist smiled at me, he had obviously took the compliment well. He then span around and the light fabrics around him swirled around like one big moving flame, they also made crackling sounds like a flame would when it hits wood.

"I designed it after a very famous Hunger Games tribute." The stylist replied beaming at me. I already knew which tribute this was, Katniss Everdeen; the girl on fire, the Mockingjay. Or something like that anyway. She had started the second rebellion, which all in all was a complete failure. I didn't even bother learning about the Hunger Games she participated in, because it was about one hundred and twenty eight years ago. Over a century- why was the second rebellion worth acknowledging?

"Interesting." I replied coldly. I was pretty sure I hadn't convinced him, so I smiled warmly and kept my act up. "But wasn't the girl on fire _actually _set on fire?"

"Yes she was." The stylist replied with a disgustingly warm smile. "Of course her outfit was better than mine. Her stylist was a fashion genius- slightly mad, but a genius all in all. I could improve this outfit by a milestone... maybe if I used some lighter fabrics and had mixed some different dyes together..."

"My parents own lots of dyes!" I exclaimed in an overjoyed tone.

"Oh..." The stylist replied, obviously uninterested in what I had to say. Why were my parents treated like such shams? Were there people in the Capitol who could make dyes? I thought my parents were special. I thought they were the only ones out there who were considered important when it came to dyes.

"So, what am I going to be dressed up as?" I asked, suddenly interested in what was swirling around in my stylists head. I saw a grin cross his face and the excitement within me could now barely contain itself, I wondered what Layana was thinking right now; she wouldn't even get to see the beautiful clothes that she would be dressed in, which was a waste of time and money.

"Well..." The stylist said. He smiled and moved towards a mirror, most probably to look at himself. As he moved the fiery fabrics cackles and swirled around him gracefully; I still couldn't stop admiring the beautiful clothing on his back.

"Well?" I asked, almost snapping back. The tension was too much to take.

"I was thinking, since you were from the textile industry, out of all the districts to do yours had the most... _range. _Like, I could throw you into some beautiful materials and say 'here you are, you're done, thats textiles.'"

I smiled and nodded, but I was slowly getting more impatient. Is that what he was going to do? Throw me into some beautiful materials? I guess I was fine with that, it was much better than some of the tributes that had to dress up as cows, sheep or horses.

"But," the stylist continued, smirking. "I decided if I did that, the audience will be very disappointed in my lack of creativity, no matter how beautiful the tributes looked. So I decided to look into themes of clothes, but yet that didn't satisfy me. So I just looked more into the District, District Eight is a rather poor District, am I right?"

"I am not poor!" I snapped. The stylist simply flicked his wrist and sighed, as if excusing anything I have to say.

"But anyway, I looked into the Hunger Games. District Eight, a poor unfortunate District going to the wealthy and luxurious Capitol. It's like the sudden transformation from rags to riches. And I thought the theme of District Eight was going to be a _'rags to riches'_ theme. Which was perfect for the Hunger Games, and not just was it perfect but it seemed to show off how generous we are to our Tributes before we sent them off to the arena."

I really felt like telling this stylist that no amount of generosity could make up for the torture that the tributes had to embark inside the arena, but I decided not too. The best thing to do at the moment was to just keep my mouth shut.

"So... I'm going to be in riches, right?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no, silly. Girls suit fancy clothes much more than boys." My stylist said grinning at me. I felt my stomach drop as he turned to me. "So you, Soonta Dye of District Eight will be dressed up in the most tatty rags I can find for our lovely chariot ride!"

_Good luck getting sponsors..._

**Jansen Rife Falrey, District 7 POV:**

I had always heard from previous District Seven victors that the stylist process wasn't a pleasant one, but I didn't expect it to be as bad as it was. I looked to my skin, which was clean but had suffered for it nonetheless. The only reason it wasn't red raw and almost cut was because of the soothing lotion the stylists had applied on my skin afterwards, which seemed to work miracles. But Capitol lotions and medicines do work miracles, because the things they make in those labs (particularly the Mutts) seem to be amazing, like something that you could never imagine before, things that the laws of Science didn't allow,the impossible. But still, it happened. And it could be facing any of those mutts in less than a week... less than a week.

_I could be dead in less than a week._

Then being introduced to my stylist was a totally different and pleasant experience altogether; her name was Cori and she was a woman who wore a green velvet dress. She had porcelain skin with rosy cheeks and fair hair they slid down her body. For a Capitol citizen she looked scarily natural.

"Hmm." She pondered thoughtfully, strolling around the room. "We've decided on your costume, if it is any help. We think you'll like it."

"Am I going to be dressed up as a log of something?" I asked nervously, looking into her eyes and hoping I could see any hint of what she was going to do to me by looking at the emotions that crossed her face; some stylists are well known to purposely humiliate tributes afterall.

"No, not a log. Thats much too common." Cori answered calmly. She sat down on the chair opposite me and continued her statement. "We decided that logs... or wood, comes from trees. So we decided to dig deeper into the whole wood being turned into timber process."

"So you're... going to turn me into a tree?" I asked, looking at her nervously. She smiled in a slightly flirtatious manner.

"No, silly." She replied. "I want the tributes I'm sending into the games to look if anything, glamorous. Sexy. I want the girls to be screaming '_look at me Jansen!'_"

"I'd rather be called Falrey." I simply butted in. "Call me Falrey, everybody does."

"Okay Falrey." Cori said rolling her eyes. "So, I want them all screaming '_Falrey, Falrey blow kisses to us Falrey! Hug us Falrey! Touch our hands Falrey- just once!'_"

For some reason I didn't want any girls screaming at me and telling me how unbelievably sexy I was at this moment in time, all I wanted was to get home for my brother, Jang. The brother who I had volunteered for and the one I had cared so much about, he looked up to me.

"So, we decided you wouldn't look at all sexy or glamorous dressed up as a long or a tree!" She stated beaming at me. _You could say that again _was the first thing that had crossed my mind, but I simply replied with a weak smile and a nod. "So we decided... what was sexy? And the thought struck me- what was related to sexiness and trees? A_ lumberjack!_"

I had to stop my jaw from dropping as Cori opened her arms in a 'ta-da!' sort of fashion. She had got to be kidding me, she was going to make me get in that chariot looking foolish as a lumberjack with an axe in my hands. I could tell Cori sensed the disappointment of my face.

"Okay..." She said with a sigh. "If it reassures you, we're dressing Vivienna up as a tree..."

I then had to stop the smirk from crossing my face. I could imagine the feisty Vivienna having to step up on the chariot looking like some kind of tree, and she would be furious about it. That same old moody face crossing her as she was covered in branches and leaves...

"Oh! And the funny part is you'll be re-enacting the typical lumberjack and tree relationship process! You'll have a fake axe and you'll be 'hacking' into her furiously, like a lumberjack does!"

I didn't find the situation funny at all. Usually it would be an amusing sight, but there was a cold truth behind it that made my stomach seem to cartwheel and flip around inside my uncomfortably. I could tell Cori had suddenly got what was so unfunny about it too, because her lips had darted into a quick and sympathetic frown. What was so sad about it was I'd be hacking into Vivienna with a fake axe at the time, but in the arena I could be hacking into her with a _real _axe at some point of another. We weren't re-enacting the typical lumberjack and tribute relationship; we'd be re-enacting the typical murdering tribute and dead tribute relationship.

"Well..." Cori said simply, with the same sympathetic frown. "I guess that isn't amusing at all, but the audience will love it. Just do it, there's no harm in what is fake for now. Now time to get you into your outfit..."

Things had gotten humiliating from then on; Cori forced me to take the towel wrapped around me off (revealing my naked body to her). She then got me into a typical lumberjack outfit, and had covered me in this gloss to make me look slightly sweaty.

"Believe it or not, every woman loves a sweaty manly man." Cori reassured me.

She had then checked the muscles on my arm out and told me they weren't the biggest she's ever seen (which was most definitely true, compared to those brutal muscular male Careers out there) but she said they were enough to catch a females eyes. She then forced me into what seemed like the most uncomfortable leather boots ever. They had squashed my feet together and from taking a couple of steps I could feel blisters threatening to come on. It wasn't the best feeling at all.

She then handed me what looked like the biggest, sharpest axe I had ever seen. When she handed it to me I was surprised at how light it was; it was like carrying a feather, and if not a feather something lighter. It seemed like a dream weapon. The speed it could be swung at.

"This," Cori said pointing at the weapon. "Is one of the Capitols laboratory creations; its what's called a mutt object. Like a mutt animal, but its a certain object. This one is never used, because its useless. It just looks like a real axe, but it is light as a feather and it couldn't hurt a fly. They either give it to the Peacekeepers so they can scare off any potential troublemakers or they give it to the younger Hunger Games fans during the celebrations, so they can swing it around and pretend that they're in the Hunger Games or something."

The capitol disgusted me, children _wanted _to be in this competition? Most children back in District Seven wanted to not be in the competition, Cori sensed I wasn't pleased with what I had to say and patted my back in a warm fashion, I smiled warmly back to her.

"It couldn't hurt a fly if someone tried." Cori stated, smiling at me. "Look, to prove it swing it into my face."

I shivered for a second and considered doing so. My stylist was asking me to swing an axe at her? I had never swung an axe in my life. I gripped the light-as-air handle and raised the axe up, ready to swing it at Cori who simply smiled reassuringly.

I then swung it with all my might at her, the axe swung with speed and smashed into her face. I expected it to smash into her face, cracking into the bone and slicing through the skin. I expected blood to come pouring out of her face, and for her to scream in pain. But Cori simply blinked as the fake axe just bounced off her.

"I've never been hit by one of those before," Cori giggled, quite happy with the experience. "It was the most weird sensation-"

Before she could continue, her left earring turned blue and a little melodic tune rang out of it. She simply smiled and waved a finger at me, telling me to wait a second. She moved her hand to her ear and spoke into it:

"Hello? Oh _shit, _really? Okay. He's on his way." She then frowned and turned to face me. "Apologies for my language Falrey, that was the producers. They want you by the chariots in five minutes I'm afraid, anyway it was nice talking to you."

She bent down slightly and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and I felt my cheeks blush slightly. It was embarrassing, and I had to admit I did have the slightest crush on my stylist, but I had to dream on. She was much too old for me and chances were I wouldn't make it out of these games alive anyway. But as I walked away I couldn't help but think... I've already gained one female fan, and that alone was pretty complimentary.

**Ellis Bathsheba, District 6 POV:**

I looked down at my outfit and rolled my eyes when I saw what I was dressed in, it was practically a test tube. It had what looked like certain liquids flowing through it and they changed colours. I couldn't walk properly, and if I tried I'd just waddle. A rolled my eyes as random bubbles started firing out of my head.

I turned around and gave a look to the female tribute: Lyla Alby. She had the exact same outfit as me, and even though she probably looked as ridiculous as I did she most definitely looked fantastic. I wondered what kind of materials and chemicals our stylist had to get to make something like this. I guess the crowd wouldn't laugh at the ridiculous suit we had on, because it did miraculous things.

Lyla gave me a weak smile, which I returned. We then both waddled over to the chariot, and because both of us struggled to get onto the chariot a couple of muscular Avox's had to lift us up into it. It was even a struggle to sit down, but we both managed.

"You looking forward to this then?" Lyla said to me with bright smile.

"I guess so." I simply replied, although I wasn't sure if I was. I had never been one for crowds, whether they were supporting me or not.

"What do you think of your family watching this whole thing?" Lyla said as the chariot began moving. I felt my stomach plummet a little bit and I looked down to my incredibly pale hand, I then gave her a weak smile.

"I don't really have any family."

Lyla looked slightly shocked and concerned with what I had to say. I didn't like awkward situations like this, so I simply began to twiddle my thumbs. But Lyla was pretty persistent in finding out my past:

"Don't you go to school? How do you live life properly?"

"I live in an orphanage." I simply replied, and Lyla looked at me with that same old sympathetic glance everyone does when I tell them I was raised in an orphanage. But no-one was ever shocked; with the whole famine, starvation, diseases and Hunger Games death and orphaned children wasn't anything rare. The children who were orphaned didn't usually get as many sponsors either, because they were the ones who had less sympathy, usually because they didn't have any family to return to.

The chariots had gone for about ten minutes before the sound of shrieking was heard; screaming fans everywhere screaming for us, I saw five chariots in front of us, and that must've been Districts One to Five. It was typical that they'd put us in numerical order.

And I was so stupid as to not notice the big number six plastered along the side of our chariot. It was as clear to see as the nose on my face. I looked to a big screen at the side, in which it had shown District One's chariot, and they definitely had great costumes on. The girl, who was incredibly glamorous looking by nature, had a sparkly dress sliding down her body, and I had to admit her figure was fantastic. She'd definitely gain sponsors from this night alone, and the dress she had worn had all sorts of gems, diamonds and rare stones in it. She flashed the audience that smile they had been waiting for and began to blow kisses to them. The boy was much less enthusiastic, but still devilishly handsome. He had a suit that had the similar gems and such in it. He didn't look all too impressed with the whole audience, and gave the occasional half-hearted wave. But the girls still loved it, and he looked scary and tough. He was going to get his fair share of sponsors, too. But something told me he didn't need them.

District Two were both standing in their chariots, they were holding hands and both of them seemed pretty comfortable with it. They had gone for a different approach, instead of glamorous they were styled to look tough. The boy wore what looked like a suit of armour, and he had a massive sword in his hand. He was handsome, I definitely had to give him that. He knew he was too, and every time he blew a kiss to the crowd you could hear the girls screaming his name. The District Two girl was innocent looking, and even with a big threatening axe in her hand she looked as innocent as a daisy. She held her District Partners hand enthusiastically and gave waves to the audience, I could tell she knew how to please a crowd.

District Three seemed more loved than they had in previous years; but they definitely had an interesting chariot outfit. The boy wore a suit made from bits of metal and machinery, and the girl had a dress which was made from the same materials. The girl also had strips of wires going around her red hair as some kind of accessory. Blue electricity seemed to zap around their suits, without harming them. Every time this happened there was the occasional '_ooh._' People also seemed to find the District Three tributes 'cute' and 'adorable.' I had to agree with them, they had this pure innocence which could be deadly if anything.

District Four were another crowd pleaser, but they were every year. The two looked like down to earth people. They had this whole kind look about them and they held hands (in a friendly way, there was nothing romantic between them) and waved to the audience. The girls seemed to have loved the guy, he looked like some kind of surfer or something. The boys also seemed to wolf whistle at the girl, who was pretty with her golden brown locks and her grey-blue eyes. The boy had worn a simple blue and grey suit, and the girl had a similar looking dress. Both of them had their skin painted to make it look like they were fish, and occasionally their clothes had released some kind of foamy substance into the audience, who screamed and fought to catch some, their stylist had definitely come up with something impressive this year.

District Five weren't as impressive as the others, they both had simple white suits on. But lets be honest, nothing fashionable could be made from DNA. Then something happened that made me (and the audience) gasp. Bits of different colour flashed around their white suits, these were obviously meant to represent the whole DNA double helix. Both tributes waved at the audience, but they both seemed horribly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Ellis, lets stand up. The spotlights on us now." Lyla simply whispered to me, and I grabbed her hand. We both struggled standing up, but once again we managed. Next thing I hear are the crowd screaming mine and Lyla's name. And the most incredible feeling had hit me; confidence. I stood up and waved at the audience, and certain girls almost collapsed as I waved at them. I had female fans? This had to be the most fantastic feeling I had ever had.

Then the whole crowd looked in fascination as the liquids inside mine and Lyla's test tube outfits began to glow and change colour, bubbles them firing like bullets out of the whole test tube. The audience screamed and waved their hands out, trying to pop the many bubbles that waved down upon them. They still continued screaming... they still continued calling my name. They loved me! They were asking for me!

Then the spotlight had gone to the District Seven chariot, I smiled in a satisfied manner and sat down. Lyla did the same, and gave a happy sigh before looking at me.

"I think that went well, really well!" She exclaimed. She seemed just as pleased as the crowd reaction as I was.

"I think that went well too." I stated with a warm smile, I then looked to the chariots behind me and began to go into the same old train of thought I was usually in.

**Kathleen Dougherty, District 12 POV:**

I felt slightly disheartened at the many screams that greeted the first half of chariots; but the first half of chariots were always the most loved, because it had the Careers. And if the tributes in the first half weren't Careers, they were in a District that was labelled as an 'intelligent' District, because they work with science and technology.

District Seven definitely looked impressive, though. The girl was dressed up in a dark brown dress that clung to her skin and made it look like shiny oak wood, and bits of leaves had been sewn around it through her hair. I had never seen anything more impressive from District Seven before, that was for sure. The boy was wearing a lumberjack suit, and he looked like he was covered in some kind of sparkly sweat. The girls loved it, that was for sure. It was obvious his stylist was trying to show his masculinity a bit more. He held an axe in his hand, and the crowd screamed whenever he swung it at the girls leg. It just bounced off, but the roars of the crowd definitely got louder when he did it; they were looking forward to the blood and gore already. The girl had definitely had enough of getting hit with the axe, because when he threatened to swing it again she gripped it off him (which excited the audience even more) and threw it to them. You could hear their screaming and wooping as they fought over the axe. I had to admit, the District Seven fiasco had probably cashed them some sponsors in.

District Eight were if anything, amusing yet interesting. The boy stood there with a horrified look on his face while he was covered in all sorts of colourful rags. The girl had stood there in a dress similar to the District One girls, except it wasn't as plastered in gems. It was just made out of a velvety material and it looked glamorous. The girl was cheered whilst the boy was jeered, and I had to feel sorry for him.

Then came District Nine; who seemed to be dressed up in one of the most embarrassing outfits District Nine had had yet, and we're talking about a District that is usually a laughing stock every year. They seemed to come out in an outfit made out of cheese, and their skin was painted a yellowish colour. There were definitely no sponsors for those two at this moment in time.

I wasn't really worried about my sooty black dress that slid down my body any more; it wasn't half as embarrassing as some of the other costumes. District Ten came on to probably more laughter than District Nine, because they were dressed up in what seemed like a chicken costume. Chicken noises had blasted from the speakers near them and the laughter only increased when the female tribute had made inappropriate hand gestures at the audience; that was either going to make her incredibly loved or incredibly hated.

District Eleven had them came onto the scene; I had to admit that their costumes were nicer than the usual batch, and much nicer than the last two. The girl who was miniscule and had honey coloured skin was covered in luscious green leaves, she also had what looked like bits of fruit styled in her hair. But it didn't look silly, it looked quite exotic if anything. The boy was covered in leaves, and instead of fruit covering his hair he had bits of wheat tying his hair together neatly, their applause was quite loud. District Eleven had a fair shot this year, I had to admit.

Then it was our turn. Me and Alec smiled and waved casually, and we didn't get laughed at or jeered which was a good thing I suppose. A part of me hoped people didn't think me and Alec were a romantic couple or anything; I wasn't into Alec, and he wasn't into me either. I had bumped into him around a knew he wasn't into women...

But enough of that, we had got an average applause at least! I kept smiling and waving, being motivated by the cheering audience. I seemed to get some rush from it, and when we rode away from the audience and through the gates, I smiled warmly to Alec.

"Well... that's the Chariot rides over!" I said, smiling.

"Yeah. It is." He replied with a warm smile.

"So... training tomorrow" I stated. Sitting down with him and looking to my dress, although it wasn't the spotlight stealer of the evening I had to remember to thank my stylist for not making me a laughing stock.

"Do you have any tactics for the gamemakers?" I asked Alec. I suppose getting an alliance before the Games was a good idea; but we both knew we'd eventually had to kill each other. Still, who better to team with than your District partner?

"Erm. I guess that's a secret." Alec replied in a joking manner, tapping his nose.

"Erm, well. I don't know you... I don't even know if we'd get on, but I guess a small alliance is better than nothing right?" I asked weakly, holding out my hand and hoping he would take it.

Just as I hoped, he had gripped my hand.

"Okay... alliance it is."

"Good," I said with a smirk. "So what exactly is your tactic?"

"In all honesty, I don't really have one." Alec replied with a sigh.

I looked down to the floor and thought for a second, either Alec was lying or he didn't have one. I wasn't one when it came to trusting, but I had to trust Alec now we were allies. I had too, he was a nice guy after all... I still struggled to trust most people, though.

But truth was,_ I_ didn't exactly have a tactic either...

And the Hunger Games were beginning... they were literally about four days away... less than a week.

_Less than a week._

**Wow... I finally got that over and done with! I'm so glad I finally did though, it took me a long time I must admit. I'm so sorry for the extra-extra-late update, I suppose life caught up with me. Life and sickness and Christmas altogether. Also, I've decided to spend about a day or two longer when it comes to editting. I'm sorry! But I hope you guys had a good Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year!**

**Anyway, I'm glad I've finally introduced every tribute once! So you must have a favourite, or a couple of them! I love them all, they're all great to write in their own little way! Anyway, once again I'd love for you to review and tell me if it was good, bad, what could be done to made better and what you're looking forward to, etc etc.**

**Once again, merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	7. Training

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

Everything seemed so calm and so peaceful. No harm could reach me right now, no harm at all. I was warm in my bed. The sheets were like some kind of armour to me, I was warm and satisfied and no tributes could kill me here. I wish I could stay here forever... it was dark, yet calm and peaceful. My eyes were shut from the horrors ahead. Maybe if I was lucky I'd have just woken up from a bad dream and I'd never have to leave this bed again. But I volunteered for these games... It was my choice to enter them. I was confident. There was no danger ahead, or none that would claim my life anyway. I could stay in this bed forever...

My hopes were shattered when I heard the clicking of the switch and the light flashed on, temporarily blinding me. Like a vampire I hissed and threw my hands over my eyes. I allowed my eyes to slowly adjust to the light and saw a woman in white robes with long golden blonde hair that sailed down to the floor, was this an angel coming to grant my wish?

"Up!" The angel snapped loudly. "Get up now, we have a big day ahead!"

My hopes shattered again when I realised it was my angelic looking escort Leena Prinz, and she didn't look happy. But Leena was never happy. For someone so sweet looking, she was probably _the _toughest escort there is. In behind her strolled the last person I wanted to see, too. Maximotus Leprenzo. He gave me a glare with his hypnotic blue eyes and I felt chills erupt up my spine, he never failed to make me feel like that.

"Call yourself a Career?" He sneered in a cocky tone. "I was up about two hours ago. I've already had my breakfast, I must say that the food here is delicious."

I groggily turned to the clock by my side. Tributes had to get to breakfast by seven o clock, and then training started. The clock read four thirty in the morning. I blinked twice, trying to believe what I was seeing.

"It's four thirty in the morning... I still have time for sleep." I reply groggily.

"Oh no you don't!" Leena shrieked. That alone had snapped me awake from my slumber and slid out of the bed. I strolled over towards the shower rubbing my eyes whilst Leena strolled out of the room. I turned around to Maximotus and shot him the coldest glare I could.

"Get out now." I snapped at him.

"And to think _you _volunteered!" Maximotus sneered once again. "I mean, you acted like it was torturous getting out of that bed. In the Games you'll have to be quicker than that Liane- much quicker. I expected better."

"This isn't the Games Maximotus." I simply replied delving into my wardrobe. I took out a fancy blood red dress on a coat-hanger. It was light and perfect to run in, I might wear this for my first day of training.

"Oh, but we're oh so close Liane." Maximotus replied with a smirk. "So close. Are you counting down the days until your death?"

"You're boring me Maximotus." I stated, folding the dress neatly across my bed. I gripped the coat-hanger and moved towards the wardrobe to put it in. But the chilling sound of Maximotus' voice had stopped me in my tracks:

"Really? Boring you? Will you be bored when I watch the light fade from your eyes?"

My temper snapped, and I angrily darted towards Maximotus. I gripped his neck with my arm and slammed him into the wall in a violent manner. Maximotus may have been stronger than me, but he was too taken by surprise to have fought back. I moved the tip of the coat-hanger to the most deadly point in the neck; the jugular vein.

"Really Maximotus?" I whisper into his ear, moving the tip of the coat-hanger to his pressure point and jabbing it in it harshly, making him wince slightly. "I don't recall the death of s tribute before the Hunger Games in about... a couple of decades. Maybe it's time to break that tradition, eh?"

"You don't have the guts." Maximotus sneered. "I don't know why you volunteered for the Hunger Games. You're not a killer."

I felt my blood boil a little bit more so I jabbed the tip of the coat-hanger even more harshly than before on his pressure point. Maximotus refused to cry out in pain, but winced once again. I felt sick, but I felt incredibly powerful. It was the most amazing rush I had felt in a long, long time. I imagined feeling nothing but guilt before I killed someone; but this was different.

"Oh, am I not a killer?" I commented with a smirk.

"Go on. Do it. But if you do, they'll kill you." Maximotus stated with an arrogant smirk on him. I was so tempted to strangle him right now, but I wasn't prepared to kill Maximotus. Not just yet.

"I have nothing to lose." I spat angrily. I hated Maximotus. My plan was to team up with the Careers, but staying with Maximotus in this period of time alone had already destroyed my patience; I hoped another tribute picked him off before I did, because I knew if a tribute didn't do so, I would. And I would give Maximotus the worst death possible.

"Nothing to lose? Really?" Maximotus asked with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to return home to your precious _daddy. _Remember him?"

Reality sunk in and I gasped, moving my hand from Maximotus' neck and stumbling away. I could picture the expression of sheer shock plastered on my face and Maximotus seemed to find it amusing, he sniggered and shoved me with such force that I was flung onto the bed.

"You need to act like that more." Maximotus commented with that same old cold smirk. "You actually seemed Career standard at that point. Although you lose five points for all the dialogue. I could've grabbed your arm and snapped it at any time; remember, you don't have to kill them straight away but torture them to the point they can barely breathe, let alone move. Anyone can survive a few jabs with a coat-hanger."

I tried to say something but it came out as a stutter. The Games seemed to be making me a savage already. A disgusting terrible savage. I didn't know whether to cry, or to carry on looking shocked. I couldn't cry in front of Maximotus, because he'd see me as weak. And if he ever saw me as a weak person he'd snap my neck like a toothpick.

"Is there a problem here or something?" I heard a whiny voice scream, and Leena had stormed into the room with an eerie grace. Her eyes darted to me on the bed and Maximotus half leaning on the wall.

"No problem at all Ma'am." Maximotus politely replied.

"Well why are you fooling around then? Maximotus, rush off to breakfast. I know you've already had some but you need to analyse the other tributes as they socialise; the earlier you're there the better! The Gamemakers like early birds! And you- Liane. I'd get into that shower if I were you otherwise there would definitely be a death before the Hunger Games!"

Maximotus just nodded. He seemed scarily polite to escorts, but I guess they were keys to victory. I knew Maximotus would grab any key to victory, even if he had to sell his soul for it. I smiled politely to Leena and strolled towards the luxurious Capitol shower. There were famous dramas that happened in every Hunger Games training sessions; but they didn't get anything like this.

If you asked me, the tributes were gaining some sort of blood-lust already...

**Alec Seth, District 12 POV:**

I opened the doors to the dining hall and glanced around the table; where people sit wasn't up to them from the looks of it. The dining table had been filled with many different breakfast dishes, some I had never even heard of before. There were jugs of all sorts of exotic juices too. I strolled over to a part of the table which had a piece of folded card with a 'twelve' on it.

Kathleen was there before me, but so was everyone. I should have spent a bit less time combing my hair, because I knew I had gotten up at a reasonable time. I smiled warmly at Kathleen, and she returned it. Across the hallway from us all twelve escorts were there, whispering excitedly to each other. They were probably going on about which one of us was to win; this was all some silly carefree game silly carefree game to them.

I reached over to a jug of orange juice and poured it into a cup. I didn't feel too hungry at the moment, the nerves had most definitely filled my stomach up. I smiled warmly to Kathleen who seemed to smile back in an unsure manner.

"Training today I guess." I simply said, taking a small sip of orange juice. I glanced over to the Careers' side of the table, they were already chatting away like old friends. It was strange seeing Maximotus laughing and joking along with the District Two boy; maybe he wasn't the ruthless killer he looked. Maximotus caught my eye and shot me a rather evil smirk, and shivers had immediately shot up my spine. On second thoughts, he was probably laughing whilst thinking of the best way to rip my innards out.

"Yeah... I'm going to just go for the simple survival stations today." Kathleen told me with a smile. I returned it and glanced to the District Three boy and girl and I had to felt sorry for them; they were squashed between the Career districts after all. The boy looked absolutely terrified, but the girl looked as content as ever. She was explaining something to the District Four girl whilst playing with her hair nonchalantly.

"I'll join you, I guess." I replied still looking to the Career pack.

"Cool." Kathleen said before taking a bite out of toast. I felt my stomach grumble and realised I was suddenly hungry, and so I looked around for some fruit. I wasn't much for eating animals... I guess I would eat animals if I was dying of starvation or something.

I turned around to the District Eleven tributes near us and I saw the big bowl of fruit near them. Some of these fruits looked so exotic and unfamiliar, it was fantastic.

"Excuse me," I said to the District Eleven male tribute. "Do you mind passing me the fruit bowl? I'd really appreciate it."

There was no reply from the District Eleven boy, but I could tell he was ignoring me on purpose. He shot me a cold glare and I decided to not argue; he was much more muscular than I could ever hope to be.

"Oh Spyglys!" An angelic voice shouted from next to him. "Stop being so cold to the other tributes, okay? Of course you can have the fruit."

Then a pair of honey coloured hands slid the fruit bowl to me, I smiled warmly to the minuscule District Eleven girl and turned to Kathleen, offering her some fruit. She smiled warmly to me and grabbed a tangerine from the bowl. I popped a grape into my mouth and smiled warmly to her.

But then the sounding of someone falling to the floor had disrupted any stray thoughts. I raised my eyebrow as manic shouting had ensued. I glanced towards the Escorts, where all the commotion seemed to happen.

"Oh trust all you lot to not give a damn about the children! They have lives! They have families! They have futures... or could. But you careless twits don't even seem to care about that do you?"

Everyone on the breakfast table turned their head to see the District Four escort Portia Rhymes, she was shouting violently and the District One escort Leena Prinz was slumped on the floor unconscious. It didn't take a genius to know what happened.

"Portia... Calm down. Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic?" The District Three escort Marukilla Ambumzilla said soothingly. Portia stepped back like he was a monster when he stepped closer to her. Maximotus and Tristan laughed extremely loudly, finding the situation amusing. Everyone else either watched with the utmost interest or the utmost fear.

The rest of it seemed all a blur. The Peacekeepers rushed in and dragged a screaming and throttling Portia Rhymes away, Leena Prinz's unconscious body was also dragged away from the scene. Everyone turned around a muttered to each other excitedly.

"Do you think Leena will be okay?" Liane Trug shouted loudly, a look of worry on her face. I personally didn't see why she could care about Leena Prinz; from what I had heard of Leena she sounded like a very horrible person.

"She'll be okay, don't worry." The voice of Krindle Barnes simply replied. He stood up and rushed over to Liane, making sure she was okay. I gave him a rather suspicious glance. This was a District Four Career, he shouldn't be playing the ''hero'' role. Maximotus seemed to be thinking the same things, because I saw pure despise in his eyes when he glanced at Krindle.

"Everyone be quiet!" The roaring voice of the District Nine escort, Daymiun Atilia shouted. As soon as his voice boomed around the dining room the sound of chit-chat had immediately shut up. "We understand there has been a bit of a scenario today, but lets ignore the whole thing and get to training. Breakfast is finished I'm afraid."

Some tributes rolled their eyes and groaned, obviously upset about the whole thing. Maximotus simply looked delighted by the thought of training. I looked around to Kathleen nervously. She returned the nervous look and it was reassuring to know I wasn't the only one who felt this bad.

The Peacekeepers had lead us into one of the biggest and most interesting rooms I had ever been in. It was fantastic; it was lined up with all different stations. Hundreds of stations, if anything. Camouflage, shelter making, tracking, hunting, archery, spear throwing. There was even a station which was something about hydrating yourself with your own saliva; but I doubt anyone wanted to go to that one, it sounded disgusting. On every station there was a smiling mentor, hoping that a tribute or ten would come rushing over to their station.

I wanted to walk over to the fire-starting station, but as I rushed over a Peacekeeper grabbed me by my collar and then clipped a badge onto my shirt; I looked down to the badge. It was gold and had a little 'twelve' on it. The Peacekeeper looked to me sternly before strolling off casually to find any other tributes who didn't have a badge.

I looked around to all the other tributes and sighed when I saw the Careers had already become close buddies. They all circled around a knife throwing station laughing and joking with each other, but the District Two girl looked a bit unsure. Like she didn't belong.

District Three were together. The boy looked really uncomfortable (as usual) and the girl looked really content with what was happening (as usual). They were at a 'muttation identification' station, and the girl was pointing out different illustrations and explaining them to the boy. The mentor of the station nodded, quite impressed. I guess I shouldn't underestimate the District Three girl, no matter how dozy she looks.

District Five were a different story; they had separated. The District Five boy was struggling to lift an axe whilst the girl was looking at a herbs and berries station. She didn't look interested in what the mentor was telling her at all.

District Six weren't apart, both of them were at some station in which they were sharpening tools or something like that, they were joined by the District Nine girl, Felicia Bennet. Lyla Alby caught my eyes and gave me a weak smile, which I returned. I looked towards where the District Seven tributes were and I wasn't surprised to see it was an axe station; the mentor nodded his head impressed with their axe skills, but he seemed to forget they were from the lumber and paper industry. The two seemed to be in some kind of competition on who could cut the wood up the fastest, because the girl punched the air and did an overjoyed cheer.

District Eight were apart. The blind girl was near an archery station and she snapped at a group of paranoid and fussy peacekeepers who were following her. One of them touched her shoulders and she turned around and gave him a stern glare. Layana was definitely an independent girl, despite her disability. The District Eight boy was doing an obstacle course, and I simply rolled my eyes and turned away as he cling onto the rope and started crying.

Since Felicia was with the District Six lot, Kieran Ruse was alone, but I think he preffered it that way. He was doing some knot tying station. Monkshood splice from District Ten was mocking the mentor of the ''how to hydrate yourself on your own saliva'' station and the boy, Blaise Calder was flicking through some manual.

The District Eleven bunch were doing weights; Spyglys was just as strong as I imagined, and lifted the heaviest weights with ease. The girl however was starting with the lightest dumbbells. Something told me she was playing the weakling.

I looked around to find Kathleen only to find her standing right next to me. When I saw her I jumped, and I felt myself blush because I felt so silly acting like a fool. My nerves were most definitely getting the best of me at this moment in time.

"I want to go to the knot tying station." Kathleen said to me with a smile. "I really suck at it, so I can at least try to learn."

"Oh... okay." I simply replied with a smile. I was pretty good with knots. Or the knots I had to made in shoe-laces, anyway. But I was really good at tying shoe laces. If that was anything relatively close to the knots I'd be tying in the Games...

Nothing will ever be the same now...

**Tristan Wilds, District 2 POV:**

I had already gotten bored of the knife throwing section; I had already managed to get goodness knows how many direct hits already. All of us were pretty good at it, but none of us matched up to Liane Trug's knife throwing abilities. Even a reluctant Maximotus admitted that Liane was the best knife thrower in the group.

Even Katie-Susan, my District partner was doing well. She definitely wasn't Career material but I had decided to do the kinder option (which was my least favourite option) and help her. I showed her the best swinging motions when it came to knife throwing and the best places to hit a human body. Even though she was incredibly soft and in some ways useless, Katie-Susan was definitely fun to be around. There was something about her that made her different from the other girls, but I still wasn't going to get too friendly with her. The only advantages of dating girls is the reputation and the sex they gave you. That's what I kept telling myself.

"Okay, lets see if I can manage to hit the dummy one last time." Katie-Susan said to me with that same old kind smile. I stopped myself from smiling back.

"I doubt it, Katie. Knife throwing isn't your strongest point." Maximotus butted in with a sneer. With that he threw a knife that whizzed over Katie's head and slammed into the dummy's head instead. I couldn't help but wince a bit.

"That was a mediocre hit, Max." Liane sighed.

"Mediocre? Lets see you do better! And my name is _Maximotus!"_

Liane simply flicked her wrist and her knife soared to the furthest dummy, it slammed into the dummy's fake neck and in a second the dummy was decapitated. Katie-Susan let out a bit of a gasp and I blinked once or twice, trying to let the reality sink in. I guess I shouldn't get on the wrong side of the District One girl whilst she was in a bad mood.

"Well... I guess it's worth giving it a try." Katie said, and she stood there for a bit, concentrating. Then she flung the knife with the most strength she could try. The knife soared to the dummy and hit it in the gut, and I gave a short smile.

"That's pretty good." I said to her. "Your first hit which wasn't the leg or arm. Well done."

"I couldn't do any better," Krindle admitted in that same old kind voice. "And the stomach is a fatal hit, anyway."

"Not necessarily fatal." Maximotus butted in with a sigh. "It's the stomach, so there's fifty-fifty chance of survival, depending on the circumstances and how deep the knife goes in."

"Give her a chance Max." Selena mumbled. "She's not got much experience, and she didn't train to be a Career like some. If she had trained for years like you, Liane and Tristan she'd be a natural."

"I don't believe you." Maximotus snapped back to Selena. "And anyway, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by _my real name?_"

I couldn't help but give a quick smirk looking to all six Careers interact. We were talking like old friends and old training buddies even though we've only known each other for about thirty minutes. I had actually enjoyed the company of all the Careers. Maximotus was funny, and very intelligent. Liane was just interesting. Katie-Susan was a lovely girl, and it was kind of fun teaching her how to do things. Selena was definitely a genuine peoples person, and Krindle was a down to earth dude. But I shook these thoughts, because sooner or later I was going to kill each and every one of these tributes, I'm not showing them my softer side. But I was keen to be a little kinder to them.

We moved towards the spear throwing station. The District Five girl was talking to the mentor. Maximotus zoomed to the nearest spear and flung it to a dummy about twenty metres away. The spear slammed into the dummy's gut and impaled through, sticking out on the other end.

"That's a definite fatal shot." I heard Krindle mutter, and I couldn't help but shoot him an amused smile.

"Just think about it." Maximotus said to the District Five girl. "In less than a week, I could be replacing you instead of that dummy. Have you ever felt a spear pierce through your stomach before little lady?"

"No, but that was an average shot." The District Five girl replied with a smirk.

I heard Selena snigger next to me, and we all had the same old look on our faces, that 'looks like Maximotus has a little competition' look.

"Oh, is that so?" Maximotus said cockily. "I want to see a little puny shrimp like you do any better than that."

"If you say so." The District Five girl simply replied. She then turned to walk away, causing Maximotus to laugh loudly at her. She then sprinted as an incredible speed towards the spear in Maximotus' hand and snatched it off him before he had time to react. She flung the spear at the same dummy Maximotus had thrown it at, and it slammed into the dummy's head. Everyone was speechless, even Maximotus.

"You need to polish your throwing technique a little bit." The District Five girl said to Maximotus with a confident smile. "But I'm sure you'll do fine once that is sorted..."

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb as soon as you step into that arena if you think you're so good." Maximotus hissed to the girl menacingly.

"Max-" Selena said calmly, grabbing Maximotus' shoulders.

"Do NOT call me Max!" Maximotus screamed in pure rage, and with the swing of one arm Selena was flung towards Krindle, who managed to catch her and help her regain her balance. "You... Once I get hold of you I'm going to tear your stomach open and hollow it out... I'm going to tear your eyeballs out... I'm going to-"

"Be quiet Maximotus." Liane snapped in an annoyed tone. "Or do I have to find an extra sharp coat-hanger for you tonight?"

I didn't know what on earth Liane was talking about, but I knew Maximotus did. And I knew what she said had enraged him even more.

"You think you're something special, don't you?" Maximotus roared, now shaking with rage. "Just because of your precious daddy. You think just because we're both Careers I won't kill you? Because I will!"

Everyone was looking at us now, all the tributes. The Peacekeepers were on alert, ready for some kind of action and a female mentor teaching the healing properties of certain powders to the District Three girl had burst into tears.

"Maximotus. Breathe." Katie said in the calmest voice she could. "You're stirring up a bit of a fuss... you don't want attention this early in the games."

Katie's words seemed to have worked well, because Maximotus stopped shaking violently and started taking deep breaths. The District Five girl still looked at Maximotus, quite fearless of the whole situation. She raised her eyebrow and turned away to go to the climbing section.

"I'm good with spears." Selena stated with a smile.

"I think the spear section is giving us too much grief." Krindle said in a soothing tone, looking at Maximotus like he was a pinless grenade about to go off any second.

"Fine." Selena said, "How about the fishing station?"

"Selena, we won't need to worry about fishing. We're both naturals at it." Krindle chuckled, he then smiled warmly to me. "I think Tristan should decide."

I really wanted to tell them that I'd have loved to have a go on the sword fighting station, but I wanted to surprise them. Also, Maximotus had boasted that even though he was amazing at everything, sword fighting was his biggest strength. And I didn't want to see him fight with a sword, because it would probably intimidate me slightly.

"Why don't we ask Katie?" I simply asked, looking to her sternly. "Is there any strengths we don't know about?"

"How about we try the archery section?" Katie asked, looking to it eagerly.

"Archery? I'm not so good with that..." Selena answered in an unsure tone.

"I think it's fair Katie chooses," Maximotus said calmly. I looked to him and smiled weakly, at least he had finally calmed down this time. That was most definitely a bonus. "Also, I'm pretty good at archery if I do say so myself."

Was there anything Maximotus _wasn't _good at?

We moved over to the archery station where the blind girl from District Eight was. She had a bow and arrow in her hands and she was looking towards the target with a look of pure concentration on her face. It was quite interesting.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but how can you do that?" Krindle asked in the same old calm voice. "I mean... you can't see."

"You're so ignorant." The District Eight girl replied. And letting go of the bowstring the arrow whizzed and hit the middle of the target. She smiled in a satisfied manner, as if knowing she'd hit a bullseye.

"You're good." Katie-Susan exclaimed with a smirk. Maximotus picked up a bow and fired an arrow of; he was very close off the bullseye. Katie-Susan followed suit and had managed to hit the bullseye. Looks like she did have a talent. Everyone seemed to have a trick up their sleeve...

For once in my life, I felt like I had competition.

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

I glanced to Spyglys lifting all these massive weights and smirked to myself. He was definitely stronger than I thought; there wasn't one weight he had failed to lift. If anything, he was probably stronger than Maximotus in terms of pure muscle. A lot of the District Eleven boys were muscular, it was actually the cliché District Eleven boy to be made out of pure muscle, and I was the cliché District Eleven girl, being small, slim and airy. But the differences between me and the other District Eleven girls were that my tactic was more than jumping around trees as swift as a bird, I had a much bigger plan than that.

I was going to play a tactic that had been done many times before. In fact, it was pretty expected in the Games. Only once had it been done successfully, and that was over a hundred years ago. Before the second rebellion, in fact. It was done by a District Seven girl called Johanna Mason, and she had played 'weakling' better than any of the others who followed after her. I decided as soon as I had hit twelve that hers by far was the best tactic, if it was played well. I went to the District Eleven central library, were they had tapes of every Games thus far. I picked out Johanna's Hunger Games and observed how she did it so well, and I picked up her plan. If I played this tactic well, I was going to win these Games.

I had obviously made my plan a bit different than Johanna's, but it wasn't changed completely. It was just polishing off the tiniest flaws Johanna may have made. I was going to do nothing impressive in the training sessions, just follow after Spyglys whilst he does all the interesting training. Spyglys didn't mind having me follow him around, but he looked a little disturbed to have me as his shadow anyway. I watched Spyglys doing the different stations, taking mental notes on how he did things. I then went over to different sections and learnt all sorts of survival methods. I didn't need to go to the herbs or berries section, I knew enough about them to last me a lifetime. And if I didn't play this right, my lifetime was up.

Once training was done, I was just going to stand there and tell the Gamemakers a load of facts on herbs, or make a shelter. Something that would bore them but not see me as an instant bloodbath death, I wanted to get a three or four in training. I'd feel a two was a bit low, and I'd be a bit disappointed with a five; that's just a little bit too high, but it wouldn't make me seem like a threat at least.

Then when it comes to the bloodbath, the Careers will charge for the weaker tributes. I'd probably be on that list, so I needed to grab a blade. I'm good with blades. And to top that all off, I'm fast. Probably faster than any of the Careers. I don't know if I'm as fast as that District Five girl, Rayann. She definitely seemed the fastest out of the lot.

I glanced to Spyglys once more, and watched him begin to carry two weights. I probably couldn't even manage half of the one weight. I had to evade his strength. Although, he probably wouldn't kill me. Not right away, anyway. It's traditional for District partners to not kill each other unless they really have to. Iopian would also be enraged if he knew either of us were planning to kill each other right away; he was a kind man, and he seemed to actually care about the people he had to train throughout the Games. I wanted to tell him I was pretending to be weak, because I trusted him. But I couldn't have him tell Spyglys, because that would ruin the plan altogether.

I looked across to Spyglys, and gave a weak smile. He gave a half-hearted smiled back. I actually had to admit I was fond of Spyglys, but he wasn't fond of me back. I knew from just looking at him Spyglys wasn't planning on making alliances straight away, and neither was I. I was in this alone. That's the only way you could get anywhere in the Hunger Games. Alone.

"Hello," I heard a sweet voice say from behind me. I turned around to face a red-headed girl with rosy cheeks and a sweet smile. She definitely had a warm aura to her, and if she was a killer then I was the President of Panem.

"H-hi." I simply replied. The stutter wasn't put on to make me seem like a weakling, I actually didn't know what to say. Why was this girl conversing with me? I think she was the District Three girl.

"I know now is a bad time to interrupt, but I think I've been spending the last five minutes training alone. And it isn't much fun really, and I saw you doing nothing... maybe you'd like to join in with me?"

I didn't know what to think. Why on earth was the District Three girl wanting to train with me? I didn't look anything special. And neither did she. I looked to her in a suspicious manner for a couple of seconds, and then realised I was blowing my cover. I was supposed to be the weakling. I didn't want to alliance with her, so how would a weakling say no?

"I-I don't really know." I said, putting on an unsure voice. I reached for the lightest dumbbells in the weight station, the District Three girl watching me in an unsure way. I gripped the dumbbells which were probably lighter than a pebble, I wasn't the strongest girl, but I could lift them easily. Yet, to keep up my weakling act I forced my knees to wobble and I put on a strained face.

"Look... I'm not really planning to kill." The District Three girl said, smiling warmly. _Stupid plan_. I thought to myself, sighing. If this girl wanted to get anywhere in the Hunger Games, she had to expect to kill at least once. Usually, the winner had killed a lot more.

"I-I r-really don't know." I stuttered (purposely, of course). "I wa-wanted to do the, erm, shelter creating station. If you were planning anything e-else."

The District Three girl moved over to me smiling.

"Shelter creating sounds great!" She said in an enthusiastic tone, and she moved her hand over to mine. Probably to shake it or something. I didn't know how a weakling would react in this situation, so I just dropped the dumbbell and screamed in an over-dramatic fashion. I then turned on my heel and sprinted away from the red-headed District Three girl.

"I-I got to go." I simply shouted at her.

"Oh, its okay." She shouted back, but I could sense the tone of disappointment in her voice. It was genuine disappointment too. I had to find the shelter creating station; because that was where I told the District Three girl I was going, even though I had paid a visit earlier.

I felt bad from running away from the read headed girl.. She was a District Three girl; she was probably very smart. But I had to run away, because I had to avoid anyone forming an alliance with me. I couldn't blow my cover, I had to keep playing ''weak girl.'' Because if I blew it, I'd be screwed in the Games. No hope of surviving whatsoever.

I moved across to the shelter creating station and smiled to the station mentor, who smiled back warmly. I then glanced across to the District Three girl, who picked up the dumbbell I had dropped and placed it back, a sad look on her face. I didn't want to be so cold to all these tributes, but I had to be. I felt so nasty, so cold. But this is what happened in the Games. I had to play the ''weak girl'' act. But I didn't know why I was pretending to be a weak girl, when deep inside I had felt like one. That's all I felt like I was inside...

_\A small fragile weak girl from District Eleven..._

**Bethuny Binton, District Three POV:**

I looked as the District Eleven girl ran off, the expression of utmost terror on her face. The poor little girl was probably terrified of me, being sent into these viscous Games had probably made her weary of everything she saw. I had to be a bit more weary, I was pretty sure this carefree atmosphere I gave off was a weakness. And I didn't think it attracted much people to me, either. Usually in a situation like this, someone would look for a beacon of hope. A light at the end of the tunnel. And usually, I tried providing that. But I knew everyone was so weary of my dangerous optimism, as my grandmother said '_there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. Just make sure it isn't a train.'_

It wasn't just the District Eleven girl who had rejected my attempt in making a friendship, it was also my district partner, Sarah-Elizabeth. We did get on, but something told me Sarah-Elizabeth was a bit too paranoid with the Games. When we were identifying certain mutts I had decided to point out some of the mistakes he had made. We then had a discussion (it wasn't an argument, I never argue. I hate arguing, it gets you nowhere) about whether the yellow spotted snake muttation shot out poisonous fumes or fumes that paralysed the victim. I knew that the fumes that shot out were paralysing fumes because the Capitol had colour coded their spotted snakes; if the snake shot out toxic fumes its spots would most definitely be dark purplish colour.

Sarah-Elizabeth had then gotten a bit upset about the whole situation and had stormed away from the station, towards the District Six boy. I felt a bit lonely and upset, so I had decided to try and find someone to talk to. Only to get rejected by the District Eleven girl. And that left me lonely and disappointed. I was used to the loneliness, though. No matter what I was doing, I could always put the word 'lonely' in to describe my feelings. My grandmother was the only person in the whole world to could take the loneliness away; and she had died long ago. And I've felt pretty lonely ever since.

I looked around for tributes that were by themselves, and by this point there were very few. Everyone seemed to have found a training partner. I then glanced across to a girl at the herb and berries station and I smiled. It was the District Five girl, Rayann (or something like that). She looked a little bit lonely, so I decided to stroll up to her.

I didn't know much about Rayann, but she had some kind of sharp intelligence in her eyes. I think everyone else who spoke to her knew exactly what I meant by that. She also had annoyed the Careers earlier by the spear throwing station. I heard the shouts of that Maximotus Leprenzo, they had echoed all around the training room, and they definitely shot some chills up my spine. I didn't like Maximotus at all, he seemed like a very nasty boy. I knew this girl if anything, had done something better than Maximotus to annoy him. And since they were by the spear throwing station, I guessed that they were both pretty good at throwing spears.

"Hello!" I said brightly and held out my hand. Rayann's eyes just darted over to me for a second. I felt like she was analysing me in some way or another, and gave her a weak smile. She gave me a distrusting look.

"Hi." She simply replied, before looking to a picture diagram. I felt rejection give me a slap across the face again, and sighed. This time I wasn't going to give up so easily, I was going to be strong willed and persistent!

"My name is Bethuny Binton. I am the tribute for District Thr-"

"I know who you are." Rayann replied bluntly. "You're the one from District Three who couldn't kill if your life depended on it, and in this situation your life does depend on it."

I blinked twice, that was very rude. Is that how people viewed me? The girl who couldn't kill if my life depended on it? I kind of liked that title, it made me seem sweet and nice. But I didn't want tributes thinking they could walk all over me!

"That is not true!" I snapped back to the District Five girl.

The District Five girl simply smirked to me, amused by what I had to say. However, she wasn't amused in a cold cruel way. She stopped her smirk and then sighed, looking to me like I was some hopeless case.

"Go on then, I will allow you to punch me now, kid." Rayann replied coolly.

"I am not a kid!" I snapped back, trying to make myself sound as vicious as possible. But I knew Rayann wasn't scared of me. If she wasn't scared of Maximotus, then who else here would scare her? I definitely wouldn't.

"Just cut to the chase and hit me." Rayann said, spinning on her heels to face me directly. I looked her straight in the eye, just looking into the girls eyes I could see a past and a troubled past at that. The eyes were the windows to the soul, as my grandmother said.

"No." I replied stiffly.

"Why?" Rayann asked, as if trying to egg me on.

"Because it's rude." I answered.

Rayann sighed and span around. She picked up a load of plastic cards with diagrams of different plants and then put them into two different slots, poisonous and not poisonous. I watched her with a keen interest. I knew she wanted me to go away, but if I couldn't find someone to train with I might as well force someone to train with me.

I watched as she picked up a plastic card with a dark blue berry. The blue colour was an inky blue, and it had dark purple spots on it. I knew from the purple spots that the berry was a blackhart berry, once of the most deadly of them all. It was so deadly because the poison went down to your heart, and infected the blood that went around your body. After hours of torture, you'd then have a cardiac arrest. It was a horrible way to go. I watched as Rayann was about to put the slot into 'none poisonous' and as if she was actually going to swallow the blackhart.

"No!" I snapped at her, as if scolding her. "That's a blackhart berry!"

"No it isn't." Rayann replied coldly. "It's a dangle berry, look at the ink blue colour it has. It's perfectly fine to eat."

"You're obviously not noticing the dark purple spots then are you!" I snapped back, almost frantically. This is the reason me and Sarah-Elizabeth had fallen out, and it was going to be the reason me and Rayann had fallen out too. Even though she already hated me.

Rayann's eyes darted over to the diagram, and started doing that expression; the expression she always seemed to do when she analysed something. I wonder if the diagram felt as intimidated as I did when she analysed me. She turned to me and smiled weakly. I returned the smile.

"Guess I'm wrong." She said. "You're right, well done kid."

"I'm fourteen." I simply replied. I guess since she warmed up to me a bit it was best not to be argumentative. I had the opportunity of making an alliance, and that was most definitely a good thing. Good Bethuny, you're on the way of becoming an ally with someone who annoyed Maximotus and got out of it breathing and smiling.

"Hm." Rayann replied, and then she smiled. "I'm thirteen. So I guess you're officially older than me. But either way, you're innocent and harmless so I'm still going to call you kid."

"I'm not innocent and I'm not harmless!" I shouted.

"You never hit me when I gave you the opportunity to. If I asked Maximotus he'd have beaten the living crap out of me, that's for sure."

"Maximotus is a cruel creature!" I said.

Rayann laughed, and it was the first time I had ever heard her laugh. When she laughed I kind of felt a different side of her. A warmer side. An untroubled side, and I couldn't help but to smile. Rayann wasn't all too bad.

"You're a funny kid. 'Cruel creature!'" She giggled.

"I don't get it..." I replied, but still laughing along nonetheless.

"Never mind." Rayann replied, smiling.

"So, I guess we're training partners?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. No alliances though. I don't want any allies." Rayann simply replied as we strolled over to a 'natural disaster' station, which had signs and books on how to survive things such as hurricanes, earthquakes and floods.

"Oh." I said, the tone of disappointment in my voice was obvious. "Why is that?"

"Because all it results in is pain. You'll get hurt."

I picked up a leaflet saying 'ten things to do during an earthquake' and the first thing that passed me mind was the thought that everyone was going to face pain in these games, and everyone was going to get hurt in one way or another.

It was inevitable...

**Blaise Calder, District 10 POV:**

"But surely that's not enough- you cannot hydrate yourself with your own saliva! Especially when you're dehydrated because you don't have any saliva! Do you know the meaning on dehydration?"

Monkshood Splice was still throwing her silly facts and insults at the ''how to hydrate your own saliva'' station instructor. I should move on by now, but I didn't want to train alone. I didn't want to feel alone. By this point, almost everyone had someone to work with. Even that Rayann, and she seemed like a bit of a loner. Yet, she was chatting and laughing away with the District Three girl. I still had to keep an eye on both of them; they're not as innocent as they make out, and I knew that for fact.

"N-No but the saliva is liquid, so it can hydrate!" The instructor argued back. Monkshood gave him her famous glare and I knew he had annoyed her. I rolled my eyes and looked to the manual in my hands. It was a top ten fire starting tips...

"Yes, but the whole big deal about dehydration is the fact that it makes you lose the water in your body- which includes saliva! Did your mother drop you as a baby or something? Why are the capitol even letting this pointless station in here?" Monkshood snapped back.

My eyes scanned over to the leaflet, and I looked at the different fire starting techniques. I found an interesting one which was about starting a fire when the floor was wet; it described how you can make a platform out of timber or wood and then place the logs on it. I took mental note on that; it could be useful.

"Well. This is stupid." Monkshood said, and she walked over to me. She gave me the cold look she usually gave. "What are you reading then slow poke?"

"It's this fire-starting manual I picked up." I replied stiffly. Monkshood rudely grabbed it off me, and gave a glance at it.

"This is a bit useless." She stated bluntly, throwing the leaflet to the floor and stomping on it. I rolled my eyes and glared at her as nastily as I could, yet Monkshood didn't look the slightest bit worried.

"Don't look at me like that." She simply said.

"I could look at you any way I want- did you know we've been here for... a fair few hours at least, and you've wasted them all arguing over the meaning of dehydration. Training is probably almost over!"

"Well that guy needed to learn the meaning of dehydration!" Monkshood snapped back. "I need everyone to know my opinion- or everyone to know what's what. It upsets me to see stupid people on this earth Blaise."

"That's ironic if you ask me, because I'm looking at a very stupid person right now." I muttered back. Monkshood moved her hand over to my arm and pinched it really hard, I cried out in pain and slapped her arm. I looked at my arm- a fresh bruise, just as I thought.

"What was that for?" I shouted at her angrily.

"Hm... let me see- you called me stupid!" She snapped back, just as angry.

"Well you are! You spent all day arguing instead of training!"

"Oh, and you're one to talk- you spent all day reading useless manuals!"

"That isn't true!" I snapped back. "I learnt lots of interesting survival tips, which is much better than arguing over dehydration and saliva if you ask me!"

"You're so naïve Blaise!" Monkshood shouted. "Learning something like ''how to skin an animal without getting a boo-boo'' isn't going to help you kill a Career, is it?"

"No it isn't, but it _is _going to help me survive and get food and do what's necessary!"

"What's necessary is killing the other tributes- fighting!" Monkshood snapped back.

I was going to snap something back at her, but the sound of someone's voice through a microphone had stopped me (and everyone else) in mid-sentence:

"Training is now over, please go back to your rooms. Dinner will be made for you shortly."

Monkshood looked, in utter disbelief. She then sighed.

"Damn, I wanted to go to the axe section. I've heard hacking away at something with an axe was quite a therapeutic."

"Yeah." I replied. I actually didn't agree with her in any way, but I knew there was no point starting an argument with Monkshood Splice. She always won her battles, even when she was wrong. She was the most pig-headed girl I had ever met. Yet, she was interesting and at times amusing. And even though she was a bitch, I knew the girl wasn't evil.

"I feel sad for admitting it," Monkshood stated as we headed out of the room and to the elevators. "But I guess I didn't do much..."

She'd only just realised? I was pretty proud of myself today, I had managed to learn lots of different survival tips. And tomorrow I was going to give the weapons a good shot. I smiled to myself excitedly. I couldn't wait to get my hands on something like a blade, or a bow... or a spear.

"I learnt a bit." I said modestly.

The elevator doors slid open, and both of us stepped out. I strolled towards my room, feeling my stomach grumble. I was definitely a little bit hungry; and dinner was being served soon, luckily. Unfortunately, it won't be long until I'll have to get food my own way. No more luxurious Capitol lunches any more.

"Oi- slow poke!" I heard Monkshood call, I turned around to face her. She was at the doorway to her room, and she was smiling. "I feel stupid for saying this, but I'm glad your my district partner. Even though I hardly know you and you're a bit of a soft touch."

"That's nice Monk" I said with a smile. "I feel the same way, even though I hardly know you and you're probably the biggest bitch I've ever met."

Monkshood grinned at me, as if complimented I called her a bitch. I think deep down she knew she was a bitch as much as anyone else did; if anything, she was purposely a bitch. Yet that's what made her so great- so amusing.

"See you at dinnertime idiot." She simply said, before closing the door behind her. And for the first time in a while, I smiled without forcing myself too.

**Woo! I'm very very proud of myself for getting so much done in a short time. And I loved doing training. First time every tribute was let in a room with each other, which was great! Hehe. Lots of drama, lots of possible romances. Allies. Enemies. Portia went mad again! (I had to re-introduce her, I loved her a lot. And yes, Portia will come back for second helpings) and a tribute was almost murdered by another... with a coat-hanger nonetheless.**

**Anyway, review. I didn't get as many reviews last time. I was so heartbroken. I cried a river, seriously. So build the dam and click review at the bottom of the page and tell me if I could've improved it. If you liked it? Any interactions you liked?**

**Oh, and I picked 5 names of out the box. These are the five tributes that are going to die in the bloodbath (plus Soonta, who I've got attached to *sadface*). So I know who dies in the bloodbath unfortunately. **

**P.S I did a poll, just so I know who's loved and who isn't. It isn't going to determine the fates of people, but it's fun and interactive. So get voting!**


	8. Preparations

**Krindle Barnes, District 2 POV:**

My mood had definitely lightened over the past twenty-four hours, despite the countless dramas the other tributes seemed to have with each other. I was way past the whole fighting before the Games thing, although I knew everybody here was my enemy. But I didn't view it like Maximotus did, like everyone was my victim. I tried to view everyone as potential friends, especially the Career lot; they were nicer than television made out. Katie-Susan was softer than any of the other tributes out there. Tristan was a funny guy; a bit of a jerk, but funny nonetheless. Liane was a bit of a bitch, but she had a sensitive side too. I knew she was putting some act on to win sponsors and to get home to her dad safely. Maximotus was just pure evil, and I could tell he didn't like me, but I had to admit he was a good asset. I felt just as bad as him, though, thinking of people as assets. At least I didn't look at the weaker Districts and think of them as my little victims like Maximotus did. I wasn't that sick.

My District partner, Selena Lennock was pretty lovely. In all honesty I couldn't have asked for a nicer and more well mannered district partner. Last night she had proceeded to the Capitol kitchens and got a chocolate cake and we spent the whole night chatting and eating cake. We couldn't even have an escort scolding us for going down to the kitchens so late, because Portia had gone missing ever since her dramatic outburst yesterday. Me and Selena had talked about our lives, our families, our friends, the latest District Four gossip and the Hunger Games. It was sad knowing Selena had people she was just as willing to return home to as I was as willing to return to my family and Kyliena. But all in all, me and Selena got along. I wished I'd have met her earlier, and we weren't introduced because of these treacherous games, because we would've definitely been good friends. But there's no point wishing we were friends, because I had to kill Selena or at least watch her die if I could ever hope to return to Kyliena... without being a coffin, anyway.

I went into the Capitol showers and flicked through the switches, there were all sorts of interesting ones I had tried out but I flicked a switch that made the shower eject a water that felt and smelt like sea-foam. I had enjoyed bathing in such things as strawberry and peppermint over the last few days, but I felt a kind of homesickness growing inside of me. To feel the sea-foam on my skin just reminded me at home. I might not of been in home, but it felt like home. I closed my eyes and imagined I was with Kyliena, that everything was okay. That I had the rest of my life ahead of me. Me and her... Everything perfect. But that wasn't going to happen. Nothing like that was ever going to happen ever. That was the devastating truth I had to face, and no amount of sea-foam would ever change that.

I strolled over of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I combed my hair a little bit with a hair brush and found myself feeling a bit violated when I went outside and bumped into a woman standing there, her cold hazel eyes staring right at me. I didn't know what to say, I was knocked speechless. What was this woman doing here? And she looked awfully familiar, too. I knew her face from somewhere.

"Good day." She simply said in a monotone voice, flicking her raven black hair away. "I'm going to be replacing Portia as your escort for the day. My name is Natalya Nystalgia."

The name had shot shivers down my spine, and looking into those cold hazel eyes I knew who she was. The daughter of Panem's president, President Nystalgia. President Nystalgia may have had a totally different hair colour than his daughter (his was completely white, like it had snowed on his head) but they both had those familiar cold hazel eyes. Those eyes that watched child after child be slaughtered every year without any guilt whatsoever.

"Is Portia okay?" I managed to stammer. "She will be back, right?" Portia wasn't my favourite person in the world, but I knew she'd be better company than this cold woman. Natalya Nystalgia was famous for being one of the biggest Hunger Games fans ever, even training for it despite the fact she'd never enter. There was lots of controversy last year when they cloned every tribute from last years Hunger Games so she could slaughter them in her own way. The clones were designed to stand there and to never fight back. I knew she wanted my blood all over the floor right now. If anything, Natalya was more evil than Maximotus.

"She'll be with you tomorrow. She's just needed a word with my daddy." Natalya said with a sickly sweet smile. There was a falseness behind that smile, and she was probably imagining me dying on screen. If she had it her way, she'd be the Gamemaker that threw all the traps in my direction. I wonder if Selena knew that Natalya would be following us around like a moth to flame all day today. The thought was a creepy one, that was for sure.

"Okay." I replied with a polite smile. Selena then ran into the room, beaming as if overjoyed. I saw the grin get wiped off her face when she saw who was standing right in front of us.

"Natalya." She said with a frown.

"Oh." Natalya replied in her same old monotone voice. "You must be Selena Lennock. I've heard a lot about you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Selena asked in a bitter voice, in which Natalya tapped her nose in a 'I am not going to tell you' way.

"Anyway, get down to breakfast victims." She cackled, before walking out of the room.

Me and Selena both gave each other a glance. It had the same look in it; anger, torture, pain and pure hatred. Hatred in the purest form you could find. That woman was going to be the next president after this one, and she was ten times worse than him. She loved the Hunger Games more than anything else in the world. She even was as evil as to call us 'victims.' But, there was a stone cold truth in her words. Me and Selena were just lambs, ready to go out into slaughter. There were twenty-four tributes out there, hoping they'd be the ones who would make it out alive. But only one of them would get that wish fulfilled. Twenty-three deaths, twenty-three people added to the Capitols slaughter list and twenty-three families with broken hearts. One person broken in general because of what he or she had to go through.

I wasn't a hateful person; I tried my best to not hate anyone. There was a reason for everything. But I hated the Capitol. There were of course a lot of guilty Capitol citizens (Portia had proved that to me). But the majority of the Capitol were evil. President Nystalgia, his bitter wife and his blood-hungry daughter had proved that to me. That was enough.

I was going to prove to them all that I was not a victim, either that or die trying. But the sad thing was, I knew Selena was thinking the exact same thing.

**Felicia Bennet, District 9 POV:**

I opened the doors to the dining room and looked as the other twenty-three tributes set their glances in my direction. I smiled weakly, as if greeting them all. I then walked towards the District Nine seating area, and sat down next to Kieran. He glanced to me, as if asking me why I was late. I then smiled back to him, weakly. Kieran didn't return the smile, instead he replied by looking at me like I was deranged or something. I turned and grabbed a piece of toast which was on the plate closest to me. I nibbled on the toast weakly, and my stomach flipped in protest. I was much too nervous for food today; for being late to breakfast, I had probably annoyed Daymiun. It was vital that all tributes had got to breakfast and dinner precisely on time.

"Daymiun isn't going to be pleased with you." Kieran commented, jabbing the egg on his plate with his fork in a bored fashion. Something told me Kieran wasn't going to eat his breakfast, either. Despite the luxury Capitol foods about half of the table were not eating because they were extremely nervous. The other half (or to cut it short, Soonta) were scoffing their faces with everything they could grab. I looked to Soonta as he grabbed a chicken wing close to him and shoved it down his through. _Eurgh. _His mouth had bits of fried egg and grease around it, and I wondered why he wasn't nervous, if anyone here was going to be a definite death in the bloodbath it was him, even though I wasn't a Career I could still see the words 'bloodbath' written all over him.

"I'll survive." I replied, still nibbling on my toast and debating on taking a proper bite from it. I didn't really want to, but I needed all the energy I had. I thought about the irony of me replying 'I'll survive' because although I'll survive Daymiun being incredibly pissed off with me, the chances were I wouldn't survive the Hunger Games. I would be lucky if I even made it out of the bloodbath is one piece. But I shouldn't think of myself like that, the whole point of training was to make me just that bit better. I had to improve. I had coped pretty well with knot tying and shelter making in training yesterday; and that was something.

I glanced over to the Career Districts (with the poor District three tributes squashed in-between) and looked as Liane glanced to the District Eleven tribute, who wasn't far away from me. She glanced at Maximotus and spoke to him.

"That ones going to be fast, all District Eleven tributes are fast." Liane said to him. I knew they were discussing tactics, but they still seemed to speak loud enough for any eavesdroppers to hear. It was as if they were screaming their plans to the world.

"Lets see if she can avoid a spear hurtling full speed towards her heart." Maximotus sniggered back to her, and they both smirked and glanced to the District Eleven boy, in which Maximotus continued "I think he'd be fairly strong... He obviously won't have much talent with a sword though, I'm sure if I'm aided he'd be as easy as the other pieces of meat."

Is that how we were all viewed to him? Pieces of meat? I grabbed the nearest glass of water I could and took a small sip. Nerves were beginning to get the better of me. The best word to describe Maximotus was 'predator.' And right now, he was most definitely observing his prey. He glanced to the District Ten girl and laughed.

"I want to deal with her." Liane commented. I looked to the District Ten girl, Monkshood Splice. She seemed to be complaining to the boy, Blaise Calder, and scoffing her face with pancakes. "I want to rip her tongue out with a nice, sharp blade. Then when she comes home the District wouldn't have to worry about her complaining that she was dead all day."

"I claim the District Ten boy." Tristan said with a smirk. I saw him glance to the little Blaise Calder, who was right next to me. Blaise looked to me and smiled weakly, and I knew he could hear what the Careers were saying. I wanted to pat his shoulder sympathetically, but in these Games killing was only to be expected; for all I knew, it could be me killing Blaise during the Games. And he was much too busy listening to Monkshood complaining that the salt containers in the dining room were not transparent.

"I want the District Ten boy." Liane said with a frown, observing him with what looked like hungry eyes. "He's so skinny and wiry... It'd be fun to watch him get tortured, watching him cry out in pain. He also has such a smooth throat, perfect for slitting."

"Now, now." Maximotus said with a smirk. "Lets not fight over our food children..."

"Looks like they're fighting over you." I said to Blaise, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't know if it was working, but he smiled to me weakly. I returned the smile.

"Of course, no-one else had a throat as smooth as mine." Blaise replied back, trying to joke along with me. If there was something the Careers didn't like, it was being mocked. And even though it made them bold our names in their hit-list, I couldn't help but to deny there was an amazing satisfaction in seeing their angry faces.

"Of course not, but Monkshood obviously has the best tongue. They want to rip it out." I said with a smile, and Blaise chuckled. I felt great every time I heard a tribute laugh. It made me know that despite all the pain in the Games, people were still laughing and smiling. People still had beacons of hope.

"In all honesty, I wouldn't blame them." Blaise muttered to me. And I smiled back to him, but then he turned around to listen to Monkshood complain about something else; I thought back on our conversation. It would probably be the last time we ever spoke.

Breakfast had finished after a long and torturous pause of silence, and we all proceeded to the training room. All the stalls were back up, and everyone sprinted to the different stations, as if they had known which ones they wanted to go to. Some of the people who had partnered up yesterday were paired up today and were chatting excitedly, like old friends. The Career pack were at an axe hacking station, and Maximotus was already hacking away on a log. He was probably pretending it was one of the tributes or something.

"Hey Felicia!" I voice behind me had said, and I smiled and turned to the District Six girl, Lyla Alby. I had trained with her yesterday, and I had enjoyed her and the District Six boy's (Ellis, his name was) company.

"Hey Felicia." I reply, smiling. "Where's Ellis?"

"Oh," she replied, thinking for a second. "We decided to split up. He wanted to go to some of the basic survival stations again, and I wanted to go to some mine wiring stations. Mines aren't rare in the Hunger Games, so I thought it right to check out their wiring and such, so do you want to come with me?"

I thought about it for a second. I had already done a lot of the basic survival stations with Felicia and Ellis yesterday, and I felt I knew enough to help me survive. Mine wiring stations would be interesting, and handy. Tributes who could detonate and destroy mines were considered precious, even to the Career districts.

"Sure," I replied smiling. "Will Ellis be okay by himself? It isn't pleasant training without a partner."

"Oh," Lyla said rolling her eyes. "Yeah, he made friends with the District Three boy, they got on talking terms yesterday whilst learning knot tying. But, Ellis would be happier with another guy. Just like I'd be happier talking to you."

"Yeah." I smiled, we both strolled along towards the mine detonating station. When we got there, I listened as Lyla explained wiring and such to me. She also got interested in the battery acid used, and explained to me all about an acids PH (or something like that, but I was incredibly interested.) and various other things. I think the reason I got on so well with Lyla was because she reminded me of my father. My father, who was a Science teacher himself. Listening to her talk on about Science was like listening to my father explain things. And usually, I'd ignore his boring speeches and explanations, but today I was listening rather keenly to Lyla. Possibly because her explanations were more interesting than my fathers. Or Possibly because I was homesick, I would kill to get back to my family right now...

But the ironic thing was, if I were to get back to my family I _have _to kill.

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

"But- the Gamemakers always seem to lure different people into different tricky situations. Like my grandmother said, people may give you light but they never tell you about the fire!" Bethuny said to me, doing one of her philosophical speeches. Bethuny seemed like my complete opposite, but that's why I liked her so much. It was interesting to see someone be different, lecture you and criticise you without having them be so rude about it. Like most people. She would've been a great ally in the arena, she's fun to talk to and she also has lots of knowledge in that little head of hers. But allies are dangerous, I couldn't risk getting attached to someone in the Games.

"Still, if the Gamemaker throws food at you, you should grab it. Better dying trying to save yourself than allowing yourself to starve." I replied, smiling to her. "I know if I had to die in these Games, I'd like to die knowing I'd done my best. That's the best way to go."

Bethuny smiled back to me. "I think it'd be a bit noble dying for someone else- also memorable. I'd like to be remembered as the girl who died knowing she was helping someone else as she was dying."

"I'd like to be remembered as the girl who won the Hunger Games." I replied, with a chuckle. Bethuny glared at me for a second, but then started chuckling along. But she knew with me the chances of either of us winning were slim. Even if you added our chances together, they will still incredibly slim. It was quite a disturbing thought.

I looked over to see the new alliances- the Careers were together. They were hacking away at blocks of wood. I observed them one by one, and I had to admit the set of the Careers this year were both skilled and interesting.

Maximotus seemed to lead the Career pack, he seemed skilled with just about every station he had been to. Archery, spear throwing, knife throwing, axes. He was merciless, cold and cruel. He would kill anyone without any remorse. The only thing he does care about was winning the Games- and the funny thing is he didn't even volunteer, yet he's more evil and tactical than any of the other Careers who had ever volunteered. He seemed to be the leader of the pack, whenever he snapped orders all of them seemed to do as he wished. Apart from Liane.

Liane was also a tough cookie. She seemed a bit bitchy and a bit arrogant. Sometimes, she seemed unsure of herself. She was independent and didn't take anyone's rubbish- even Maximotus'. She was pretty fast, and she could definitely fight. She was also good with blades, and her aim was if anything, flawless. She had an intimidating aura around her, but I wasn't scared of her; I wasn't scared of anyone.

Tristan was a big threat, too. He had volunteered and he was a typical processed career. He was like Maximotus, but nowhere near as evil. Yet, if anything he was a nasty guy. He laughed and sniggered whenever someone made any mistakes. He seemed good with combat weapons, and good at combat altogether. Out of all the tributes, he seemed to have a soft spot for his district partner, if anything.

And his District Partner- Katie-Susan, what was there to say about her? The first thing that crossed my mind when I thought about her was _fake. _She seemed so sweet, and so innocent. She looked the role too, but I didn't trust her. Looking at her whilst she was on the chariots made me realise she was good at putting on a show. And that was exactly what she was doing now, putting on a show. Right here in this training room- she acts useless but she can handle a bow and arrow well, that's for sure. But if there was anything that was real, it was her attraction to Tristan. They both had a soft spot for each other... I could see that glint in her eyes whenever he addressed her.

Another possible fake is Krindle. He seemed like this good looking surfer boy who was all kind helping out tributes during training and being polite. But, he was planning to slit their throats at one point or another. Either that or his kindness would be his weakness, and weaknesses were good for me. I had to search for a weakness in every tribute, Bethuny wasn't planning to kill anyone. So I can automatically call her safe. Unless she was lying, but I could sense something genuine in Bethuny, so I'll trust her for now.

Selena was the last of the Careers. She seemed like a normal tribute, but was probably more skilled. I could tell she's been fishing for years, so she'd be good with spears, traps, swimming and all the other jazz. She was a threat, but nothing I should lose sleep over. Or too much sleep over, anyway. If the arena was filled with water- that's when I panic about Selena.

"Rayann? Are you there dear?" I hear a voice say, and I snap out of my thoughts. I turn to see Bethuny beaming at me happily. As usual. I didn't know what to say, so I simply returned the smile.

"I'm fine." I replied, moving towards the spear throwing station. I should teach Bethuny how to use one weapon, because she definitely needed the lessons. Although it would've been better for me if I didn't teach her how to use a spear, a higher chance of one less tribute. But I liked Bethuny- I didn't want her to die. Although, if I lost I would most definitely want Bethuny to win. She deserved it. But chances are Maximotus, Tristan or Liane would win. Possibly the other three Careers, but so far they didn't seem at all threatening.

"I really think we should move on to some weaponry, aren't you good with a spear?" Bethuny said to me, and I smiled back. I had practically grown up throwing spears, so throwing a spear was like breathing to me.

"Guess so, but I've already done that." I simply replied.

I glanced over at the Careers and felt my heart stop when I realised they were going over in our direction. Maximotus' eyes stopped on me, and he smiled like a lion that had seen a big hunk of fresh meat. Immediately he motioned his hand towards me and Bethuny and the Career's circled in on us like a cast of vultures. Maximotus looked over to Bethuny and gave her a cold, cruel smile. Bethuny did her casual warm smile in return; it was obvious Maximotus scared Bethuny, but that didn't stop her from smiling and being her positive self.

"Picked up a friend meat bag?" Maximotus addressed me with another cruel smile. I looked towards Bethuny, and I saw a glint of pure terror in her eyes. The Games hadn't even started- yet he had walked around trying to intimidate other tributes. This wasn't on.

"Meat bag?" I replied in a blunt tone. I wasn't going to let Maximotus intimidate me, but he didn't intimidate me in all honesty. He might have brains, and brawn and even skill. But he didn't have heart or soul, and someone without a soul didn't scare me. They were worthless zombies.

"Yes, meat bag." Liane bitterly answered, she traced her finger along her blade as if testing it. "We're calling all of the tributes meat bags, because to us they're nothing more than bags of meat. Meat we have to hunt down and kill-"

"Well that's not true!" Bethuny snapped at Liane, a certain fierceness in her eyes. "We're not bags of meat- just because we can't throw knives, or break bones within seconds. We have feelings, emotions and lives. A family that love us. You seem to be empty from all of that, so if anyone is a meat bag, its you!"

I couldn't help but to let out a gasp. Bethuny had stood up for herself- something I never imagined her doing. It seemed some of my personality was rubbing off on her, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I supposed it had its ups and downs. But she had made the wrong comment to the Careers.

"Shut it, redhead." Tristan snapped bitterly.

"No, Tristan." Liane interrupted casually, sliding out a blade and pointing it to Bethuny menacingly. "Look kid, I must admit- what you said took... guts. Real guts."

"It did?" Bethuny replied brightly, as if hoping the Careers would decide to be friendly and give her some cookies and ask for them to be their best friend forever. But I saw past that- Liane had some horrible comments up her sleeve. She was the standard spoiled Career bitch, and I couldn't expect anything more.

"Yeah." Liane replied coolly, before her facial expression turned into one of pure rage. "Guts that I can _rip out of you!_"

Bethuny's eyes widened, with an expression of horror and worry. Liane, in a fit of rage seemed to leap for Bethuny. I darted in front of Bethuny in a defensive manner, and glared directly to Liane who fumbled for her blade. If a fight was going to pursue before the Games had started then so be it.

Selena seemed to know better though, because she moved swiftly towards Liane and grabbed the arm she was using to reach for her blade. Selena looked directly into Liane's eyes, and addressed her in a way similar a mother would do to a child.

"Look, if you kill her right now you'll be dead- unable to win the Games. Let her go into the arena and she's yours for the taking."

"I claimed the small district Three redhead, actually." Maximotus calmly said with a yawn. "Sorry Liane- but you agreed that she was mine. You get the tall gangly male district three redhead."

Liane mumbled something, and her and the Career pack all flocked away. All apart from Katie-Susan, the little actress. She simply looked to us, as if in some form of admiration. Like we'd saved her life.

"I'm sorry for that, guys." She simply exclaimed with a smile before strolling off after the Careers. I looked to her walk off and gave her a quick glare, there was definitely something suspicious about her. I just had to find out what it was.

"They want to kill me..." Bethuny whispered, a tone of fear in her voice.

"Well they won't- trust me." I simply replied. I didn't want any allies in the arena, even Bethuny. But I wasn't going to let the Careers get to her. If I died- I wanted Bethuny to win. She deserved it more than anyone here. She was the only tribute who seemed to have accepted me.

"How won't they?" Bethuny asked. I turned around to her and looked to her with a smile.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to throw a spear."

**Brydyn Ryder, District 5 POV:**

I glanced to the many blades assorted near me, and they were very interesting. There were long ones, short ones, sharp ones and pretty blunt ones. Some were so big they were about half my size (although, I am quite short) and others were small enough to insert into a keyhole. I think some were blades based plainly on killing, and other blades seemed to be some sort of torture device. All I knew was that the person they were being used on didn't get anything good out of being slashed by them. I moved the fingertip of my left index to one particularly sharp blade and recoiled as I felt it press to the skin of it; a tiny bead of blood leaked out. That blade must've been bad for me to bleed after only moving my fingertips to it.

"I suppose those blades aren't for buttering bread." I heard a voice behind me say, and a span around to face the District Nine boy, Blaise Calder. He had ashen brown hair, but his eyes were the thing that stood out to me. They were a green colour, which was a rare sight in Panem. He was pretty tall too, but not as tall as me. I didn't know how to speak to him- he was usually with his District partner.

"I suppose not." I replied. I continued to look to all the blades, and then to the dummy in front of me. I gripped one of the heavier blades and swung for its neck in an attempt to decapitate it- instead I got its shoulder. I felt my blade tear into the dummy's flesh and sighed looking to it.

"That wasn't bad." Blaise commented with a smile. I turned my gaze to him and smiled back to him, but then looked to the floor as if in shame.

"I was aiming to decapitate it." I muttered in a tone which was audible for only Blaise to hear. He didn't mock at me or laugh at me like the Careers would have, but just moved over to the dummy and ripped the blade out of its shoulder.

"Still- not bad. I doubt you've held a blade before." Blaise remarked, moving over to the assortment of blades and picking up a small, thin one which was probably designed for throwing. "If anything, I'm pretty intimidated. But I decided its best to start small- so I'll try throwing blades first."

And with that he swung his hand and let go of the blade, it soared towards the dummy and ripped into the dummy's stomach. I raised an eyebrow as Blaise moved towards the dummy to retrieve the blade. The dummy was lucky that it didn't have feelings, because that would've hurt. It wouldn't have been a fatal shot, but it would have definitely hurt.

"I was aiming for the heart, but I guess I got lower than I wanted." Blaise said to me with a smile. I looked towards the section of blades and wondered if I should try throwing. I wasn't a big strong brutish Career, so big heavy blades that could rip a limb off with one swing was obviously not for me.

"It was good." I complimented. I didn't really enjoy talking to people, especially about training. I'd never been the biggest socialite in District Five; in fact, that was a bit of an understatement. I was much too shy to talk to anyone really, but that did have its advantages as well as disadvantages. I knew how to be quiet, and that was definitely a good thing in the Games.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Blaise remarked, he traced his blade around the dummy as if trying to find somewhere useful for stabbing, and seemed to prod at certain limbs for some kind of effect. "I'll leave you alone if you want. I just wanted to take a break from my District partner, Monk. I actually like the girl but she's always on my case. It's becoming something of a j-"

"Oh there you are!" I heard a loud, bossy voice shout. I turned to face a girl with short dirty blonde hair. She glared at me angrily, and returned a similar- if not worse look to Blaise. "What on earth are you doing conversing with the enemy?"

"Enemy?" Blaise asked, sounding as if he had no clue what she was talking about. But I knew exactly what she was talking about, and as nasty as she came across what she had to say was if anything, true.

"You're talking to a boy you've soon got to _kill. _A boy, that probably wants to _kill you!_" She snapped back, as if she'd said it one hundred times before. I didn't plan on killing Blaise- but she had a right to be suspicious. She didn't have to be so nasty about it, though.

"So?" Blaise replied casually. "Anyone could be trying to kill me, how do you know I'm not trying to kill you Monkshood?"

"It's _Monk!_" She snapped back, a tone of fury in her voice. "And you wouldn't kill me, district loyalty is something of tradition in the Hunger Games!"

"Betrayal is something of tradition in the Hunger Games, too." Blaise coolly replied. I could tell he had hit a nerve, because Monk gave a look to me. The look in her eye had enough rage to make me flinch, but I never. I just blinked at her, confused by her whole rant.

"Fine. You side off with other people, because I don't care!" Monkshood snapped at Blaise. "Now if you excuse me I'm going for lunch!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room angrily. I looked to where she stood and tried to take the whole situation in. There was enough drama happening over the past few days, tributes going wild, Career's picking on tributes, tears and tantrums. I felt like I was being dragged into the pre-games drama I had tried so much to avoid, and I didn't like that.

"I'm sorry." Blaise apologised.

"No, it's okay." I replied bluntly. "I think we shouldn't speak Blaise- Monk has a point. Me and you are enemies. Also- if you didn't realise I'm not one for speaking. Now, if you don't mind I'm heading off to have lunch too..."

And with that, I moved away from Blaise towards the exit of the training room. I was sick of training and sick of these Games, I just wanted to get out of here and get as far away as possible. But that wasn't an option right now. The only escape was winning or dying. And I knew which option I preferred...

**Layana Charleston, District 8 POV:**

The past few days had been something of a blur to me. I may be blind, but I still knew what chaos was going on around me. And today of all days, I've found myself being surrounded my chaos. Reaped to my death, the train ride and meeting my District partner (that idiot, Soonta Dye whom I really dislike) were all eventful. The chariot rides were indeed good though, I was dressed up in a glamorous dress and I was pretty sure I got a couple of sponsors that evening, so all I needed was a great training score to add to it! But training had took a new turn- not just for me but for every tribute. Yesterday, at breakfast the District Four escort had gone mad and knocked the District One escort unconscious. Then in training the Careers had tried ganging up on me, and that alone was slightly worrying. But the Careers weren't going to get the best of me.

Today in training not much had happened, the District Nine girl had stormed out in an angry rage. I could hear her shouting and the door slammed. My hearing was better than everyone else's (or, I think it was anyway) and I swore I could hear her let out a little sob- I didn't think it was because she was scared, or nervous or even breaking under the pressure of the Games. It was because she had some small infatuation for her District partner, Blaise Calder. Also, the Careers seemed to gang up on Rayann, the girl from District Five and Bethuny, the girl from District Three. Those two girls seemed their biggest target, which was something of a worry.

All the tributes had flocked out for their small lunch break, and I followed out slowly after them. As soon as I entered the lunch room the smell of every exotic meal had entered my nostrils, and judging by the sounds of people chit-chatting the Careers had sat together. Rayann and Bethuny were speaking in the corner, and nearest to me Ellis, Lyla, Sarah-Elizabeth and Felicia were all around a table. I supposed they were one big alliance- and their brains was definitely something that could rival the Careers too.

The other tributes were scattered around, either sitting by themselves or with their various District partners. I moved across to a lonely corner and sat down, smelling some delicious chicken soup close to me I scooped it up and put it into a bowl, taking small but careful sips of it. It was spicy and much better than the bland murky chicken soup they served in District Eight, but much better heated too. I decided to try and eat it slower before I scalded my tongue.

"The stuff they make here is much better than the crap they serve at the Districts, isn't it?" I heard the voice behind me (belonging to Monkshood Splice) sigh. She sounded like she was tired of the whole Games fiasco and I couldn't blame her- I was too. Everyone apart from Maximotus, Liane and Tristan were probably hoping that these Games would end as soon as possible.

"It's food. Food is food." I replied in a blunt fashion. I turned to Monkshood and took in her scent- a lemon like scent, probably the scent she had used when she had showered this morning. I then looked to the seat next to me, and glanced to her.

"Am I allowed to sit here? I'm pretty sure Blaise doesn't want to talk to me right now." Monkshood asked with a sigh. I could tell she was feeling pretty crappy, so I patted the seat next to me and tried my best to put on a warm smile.

"Yeah, of course. I recommend the chicken soup- they've used the perfect seasoning." I exclaimed with a warm smile. Monkshood sat down next to me and I could hear her hungrily slurping on the soup; this girl certainly knew how to handle her food. I was surprised the heat from the soup wasn't burning her stomach open, but Monkshood seemed to handle it well. Even if I could handle the heat, I wouldn't be eating so fast. I guess I felt sorry for the people back at District Eight who didn't get to eat properly, even my own family. Although my family seemed to make it clear that they had no time for me.

"This is delicious." Monkshood commented, with a mouthful of soup. I was quite disturbed by listening to her slurp on the soup. I smile warmly and took another small sip of soup.

"The Capitol food is always much better than what we're used to." I explained, taking a glass of cold pomegranate juice and taking a sip from it. The delicious and exotic pomegranate's (which I had never actually tasted before, but I had heard of it) taste was probably the most delicious thing I had ever had. I let out a hum of satisfaction, and Monkshood grabbed the cup off me and gulped it down her throat.

"What juice is that?" Monkshood asked.

"Pomegranate." I replied bluntly.

"It's nice, that's all I know!" Monkshood said before stuffing her mouth full of food again, I could hear her chomping on the food and I felt my stomach flip a bit, the noises of her eating had left me if anything, a bit queasy. I considered moving away from her, but Monkshood was the kind of person that would stop and interrogate me before letting me go away from her.

"So, have you made any friends?" I asked, trying to start some conversation. If Monkshood was chatting away, I wouldn't have to worry about hearing her make '_mmm_' or '_aah_' noises whenever she had ate a bit of particularly satisfying food.

"Yeah." She replied, swallowing down a load of food. "I guess Blaise is my friend? The only problem is he's going around trying to make friends with everyone else."

"Oh." I simply replied, trying to think of something to say. I decided on the wisest and most logical reply. "Well, I suppose more allies on his and your favour is an advantage right? The more the merrier in these Games. Although I think I'd prefer to go in it alone, but alliances seem a fairly good thing."

"I guess." Monkshood replied, and I could tell she wasn't hungry. I could hear her fork jabbing into a piece of chicken numerous times. I was shocked that for once she was playing with her food instead of forcing it down her throat. "The thing is, Blaise and I have grown kind of close. I've only known him for... three days, or two... or one. Well, I don't even know. But I think I've grown, attached to him in a more than friends way?"

I didn't know what to think- I was being asked for advice. I had never been expected to give advice to a person before. And what makes it worse is the person that is asking me for advice could be a victim- or a killer of mine. I gained my composure for a second and thought of something wise to say, to help Monkshood

"Well, who was he talking to?" I asked Monkshood in a casual tone.

"Brydyn Ryder from District Five." Monkshood replied, a tone of pure loathing was clear in her voice. I had to stop myself from snorting, and I looked straight to my lap to hide the big smile on my face.

"Well, is Blaise gay?" I asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"I... I don't know." Monkshood replied, sighing. She then stood up and I could feel her looking at me. "But, I guess I better explain how I'm sorry- although I'm not telling him I'm sorry. I'll never tell anyone I'm sorry. Ever."

The bell rang signalling for the end of lunch, and I glanced in Monks direction. I guess I could take advantage of Monkshood and Blaise's fallout after all; I needed someone to train with, and maybe a potential ally.

"Do you want to spar?" I asked Monkshood smiling at her. "I'm pretty good with a sword."

"Bring it on!" Monk replied with a smirk etched on her face, I stood up and moved my hand to hers, shaking it. _Bring it on indeed._

**Ellis Bathsheba, District 6 POV:**

I wasn't one for company, Lyla, Sarah-Elizabeth and Felicia were all circled around me and I wasn't so sure if I was happy with that. Lyla was a nice, very clever girl. Sarah-Elizabeth was a young innocent guy who wouldn't mean to hurt a fly. And Felicia was just a painting of innocence, but I still didn't want to connect with them. They were all great people, but they were people nonetheless. I didn't like people, because they were much too talkative. Too complicated. They all had all these emotions and thoughts and feelings, and I didn't have an idea what anyone was actually thinking and feeling. And I didn't like that.

My judge of character would say they were all nervous. If someone wasn't nervous for the Hunger Games, they were all either brave, stupid or Careers. Even then Careers had a reason to be nervous during the Games- there were twenty three people going into the arena and only six Careers. Out of those six, only one- or none of them at all would be leaving the place. At the most, of all the people circled around me right now only one could potentially come out alive. Alive and emotionally scarred and traumatised.

I didn't really care whether I lived or died though, I wasn't suicidal and I wasn't someone who constantly wept about how they had nothing to live for; but I didn't have anything to live for. No parents, no friends. When I was reaped in District Six, everybody had let out a sigh of relief that none of their precious boys were going. The boy that they were sending off was the boy who nobody cared about. The boy who nobody wanted. If I died, I wouldn't be missing the chance of a great life ahead of me, it would be if anything a let off- and death wasn't the end. It wasn't the end, it was only the beginning to something else. Maybe a new (and better life) or maybe I would get to see my parents in some kind of afterlife; the parents I had been so eager to see ever since I discovered about their deaths.

I opened a book and scanned through the code cracking leaflet in front of me. It isn't anything particularly useful, but I needed to know everything the Games had to offer. And for all I knew, the arena could have a coded safe with a big nice weapon, or maybe my mind was full of wishful thinking. I was just a wishful thinker in general.

Morse codes, numeric codes. It was all there. I had always loved reading- I was taught by an older kid in the orphanage, and I was one of the only kids that could read fluently. I looked through many old magazines and I was shocked to find out how much there was to learn. Of course, its useless information in the Games. It was things such as sewing, cooking and cleaning. But after all these years I can still sew, clean and cook like a professional. Now I had learnt many things from the leaflets and books- how to camouflage, make camp, herbs and their properties. The things I had read over the past two days had stuck in my head, and with my remarkable memory I wasn't going to forget them. Not in a long time anyway.

"Ellis. Training is over." Addressed a kind and gentle voice. I looked up to see Lyla, she was standing there with a warm smile on her face. Despite how much I disliked people, a part of me adored Lyla. She had been kind to me the whole time we were here despite how difficult I was being to her. The tributes here are nothing more than the Capitols puppets for amusement- but Lyla was a kind and genuine puppet at that.

"Oh," I replied, snapping out of my daydream and glancing around the table. Everyone else seemed to have left. I piled up the books and smile to Lyla. "We're the only ones in this training room."

"Yeah we are." Lyla said with a small smile. "Anyway, how has training paid off to you so far? I've learn a lot on survival and I'm pretty confident with a bow and arrow."

"I just..." I started. I had certainly learnt a lot during training, but I wasn't sure if any of it was life saving. None of it would certainly help me in a battle with a big brutish Career- that was for certain. "I've learn how to survive I guess."

"That's all you need to know." Lyla nodded. She glanced over to the elevator doors. "Unless there's a book on surviving Anyone, I'm going to my room. You can stay if you want but I'm not sure the Peacekeepers would be pleased. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

I watched Lyla head towards the elevators and thought about tomorrow. I had to do well tomorrow, I just had to. It was scores- and if I wanted to do well in these Games then I had to get a decent or even average score. If I could do that I would chip in a few sponsors, and chipping in sponsors was my only hope. What they could provide me was my only hope.

All I had was _hope..._

**Hello guys :) Sorry for my especially long update- I suppose I hadn't updated in what, a month? And I'm awfully sorry- I don't want to make excuses (although this is an excuse, but is an excuse an excuse if its true?) but my mother and brother had to both go into hospital for surgery. Don't worry! All if well and they're both fit as a fiddle and on the roads to recovery! But I'm sure you'll all understand my family life is hectic. I decided to write the next three chapters all at once before I next update- so my next update will be in 3 or 4 weeks- however, once that update is posted I will update weekly from then on. I'm back for good! **

**I have decided although I usually make fate choose who dies in the blood bath, one of the characters who were supposed to die ended up as incredibly loved through the poll & reviews, so I thought 'hang on a second... I can't have this person to die, they'll all hate me!' And after a while, I chose some other unfortunate tribute to take the originals place :( So I suggest you review this chapter (I understand my reviewing system is slightly messed up, so message me if you can't review and I'm sorry for that!) and if you haven't already- vote for your favourites!**

**Also, I am going to ask a question per update, just so I can see your reaction to potential plots or such. Also- since I haven't updated in a while I'm asking two questions for you readers this week!**

**Question: Who do you think should die in the Bloodbath?**

**Question 2: If your tribute died- would you still be loyal to me and continue reading, reviewing and voting?**


	9. Scores

**Selena Lennock, District 4 POV:**

Cracks of sunlight hit my face and my eyes fluttered open. I took the moment to think about what was going to happen today: We were allowed a couple of hours to train before having to go in and impress the Gamemakers enough for them to give us a score. Scores were if anything, vital to get anyone sponsors. However, you didn't need a perfect score to get sponsors; because sponsors also went by things such as who was good looking and who had the best sob story. Some sponsors were even tactical enough to vote for the people who had scored low, just in case they were pretending to be weaklings.

I slid out of bed and rubbed my eyes, moving out towards the television and switching it on. There was some show called 'Hunger' on, which was like a documentary about the Hunger Games. I grabbed the nearest remote and switched the channel, only to find 'the 202 best Hunger Games moments for this Hunger Games.'

The Capitol were obviously having some big buzz about the Hunger Games, because the only channels that weren't displaying anything Hunger Games related were the children's channels; but even then in every commercial break there were all sorts of advertisements Hunger Games related. The whole of Panem were obviously eager to see blood and death soon.

I flicked over to some random channel, and there was a couple of Gamemakers standing around with Leein Malpin- who would be the commentator of this years Hunger Games. Although he's been the commentator of the Hunger Games for the past twenty years.

"So, this day is important for two reasons." Leein said to the cameras. "The first and most important reason is every one of the tributes would be impressing the Peacekeepers in order to get their score, which will be a vital key in getting you to know who to sponsor or not. The second reason this day is important is, because now on the Leein Malpin show- today is the three clues before the Games!"

From random places, sparks and confetti popped out and showered the stage. The Gamemakers all looked around, as if bored of the whole fiasco. Leein Malpin still continued to look at the stage with his wide and slightly annoying smile.

"So, can you give us three words that could give us a clue to what the arena will be like this year?" Leein said, turning to a Gamemaker and shoving his microphone towards the Gamemakers face. The Gamemaker sighed- he was obviously bored.

"Acid, Sea Monster and Snow storm." The Gamemaker spoke into the microphone in a monotone (or if anything bored) voice. Leein Malpin turned to the cameras and gave another one of his famous smiles.

"We have our three clues!" Leein shouted, as if something about these clues were amazing. "What do you think could come out of it? Maybe acid snow with a big sea monster lurking within the frozen ice..."

I thought about what Leein had to say and sighed. I doubted that there was acidic snow, because if there was the tributes would all be dead or brutally injured within minutes. But the three clues were if anything intriguing; I took a mental note to grab the warmest blanket and snow suit I could at the Cornucopia. How were the Gamemakers introducing acid? They've introduced it before, each in a unique way. They've done acid rain, certain mutts that could spray out acid. I wasn't sure if there was any other way they could introduce acid any more, unless they really were making acid snow.

And a sea monster? That was definitely unique. They've introduced monsters and mutts before, even mythical type monsters and mutts. Unicorns, dragons and three headed massive dogs, but never before have they introduced a Sea Monster. Unless you include the piranhas which had three rows of sharp teeth in the 199th Games. They practically ripped apart one girl from District Five, her screams and watching her get torn into little pieces was probably one of the most disturbing deaths I've ever seen in the Games.

"Why are you watching that stuff?" I heard a voice behind me sigh. "It depresses me."

I turned around and glanced to Krindle Barnes. He was standing at the doorway of my room with that same old kind smile on his face. I returned the smile and stood up, debating on whether what I had seen on the television was even worth mentioning.

"How would you interrelate acid, snowstorms and sea monsters together?" I casually asked Krindle, as if I was talking about something simple like the weather.

"Erm, there could be an acid spraying sea monster which lives in a big mound of snow instead of a lake." Krindle shrugged, before giving me a suspicious look. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular." I smiled back, turning back to the television in which they were showing a 'Hunger Games moment,' a boy who looked about fourteen was currently being crushed by what looked like a rock avalanche. Krindle was watching too, and I saw him wince a little. It was a disturbing thought that soon it would be one of us in a similar (possibly even worse) situation.

There was a knock on the door, and I saw Krindle roll his eyes. He was obviously disturbed by the thought of Natalya snooping around. She had spent all of last night trying to spy on mine and Krindle's conversation. She was obviously hoping for some pre-games blood spill.

"Come in." I mumbled. I was shocked to not see Natalya, but Portia stroll into the room. A big smile went across my face and I was tempted to run up to her and hug her. I turned to Krindle and saw that he was beaming too.

"Hello dearies!" Portia chimed strolling into the room and throwing her bag aside. "I missed both of you a lot!"

"You're back!" I said.

"Indeed." Portia replied with a nod.

"We thought you'd have been sacked after your outburst." Krindle sighed, Portia then glanced towards Krindle and raised her eyebrows in a confused manner.

"My outburst?" She asked.

"Yeah." Krindle replied. "You went a bit insane and knocked out the District One mentor, don't you remember?"

"No..." Portia said, looking to both me and Krindle like we had recently escaped from a mental asylum. She then strolled towards the coffee table and poured herself a jug of water, sitting down and taking a couple of sips.

"But, if that isn't why you left then why did you leave?" I asked, finding this whole thing a bit suspicious.

"My daughter had caught laryngitis." Portia sighed.

"But laryngitis isn't _that _serious." I told her.

"Well the Gamemakers and the President himself allowed me to leave and visit her." Portia replied, smiling towards me in a bitter sweet manner. This was probably the most disturbing and freaky moment of my life. Did Portia hit her head or something?

"So, you don't remember lashing out?" Krindle asked Portia.

"No. I remember nothing of the sort, I remember collecting you, making sure you were styled. Then during breakfast of the first day of training I was told my daughter had laryngitis, so I went to the president and asked him for permission for me to take a quick leave in order to make sure she'd recover. I'm sorry I didn't notify you beforehand." She replied. Portia wasn't acting, she seemed genuinely confused; something told me the Capitol had messed with her mind in one way or another.

I gave Krindle a look, and he seemed to be thinking the exact same thing I was thinking. The President wasn't just throwing the people who lived into the District into some sort of repression, but he was doing it to the Capitol citizens as well. President Nystalgia was one of the most sick and power hungry people I could have heard of.

"Anyway dears, you both have a long day of impressing the Peacekeepers ahead of you!" Portia reminded us, before strolling out of the room. I thought about what the Portia had to say and glanced over to Krindle.

"The Capitol did this." I sternly told him.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He replied with a sigh.

All I knew was, now that the Capitol were evil enough to control the whole of Panem. It wasn't just me, Krindle and the rest of the tributes in danger. It was everyone.

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

I looked around at the training room and sighed. Now that the bell for the end of today's training had rang out, I wouldn't be killing dummies. The next time I held a knife, it would plummet straight into the heart of the weedy tributes.

Training today was pretty boring, though. Selena and Krindle were both silent and boring, and Liane was trying to show off with her knife throwing again. Tristan didn't even want to spar me in the sword fighting section, because he was too busy showing his idiot District Partner how to camouflage. If little Katie-Susan didn't at least get an eight, she would be the first tribute I'd rip into shreds at the Cornucopia; she was nothing but a distraction to Tristan.

We moved towards the training room and I passed a smirk to Liane, in which she gave me a glare in return. Today they were taking it in the order of boy-girl, so I would be the first tribute to show off in front of the Gamemakers. After my display of talent, the other tributes would seem dull and boring compared to me. I had to make sure no-one- especially the Careers, beat me score-wise. If I had the highest score out of everyone, I would get not just the most sponsors- but everyone would be intimidated of me. If I got a better score than Liane, I would knock her straight off her high horse which would be a great advantage to me.

"What are you doing to impress the Peacekeepers then?" I asked Liane.

"None of your business." Liane snapped back.

"It's not like I'm asking for your plan of the whole Games." I told her.

"With your mind Maximotus I wouldn't trust you with the slightest bit of information."

The was quite a complimentary response. I was if anything, flattered. I wasn't sure if Liane meant that as some kind of insult, but it was complimentary to me. I was about to open my mouth to tell her how flattered I was, but then a sullen looking Gamemaker appeared in front of me with a notepad and pen at hand.

"You are Maximotus Leprenzo from District One am I right?" He asked me. I replied with a quick smirk, and nodded. He then turned around to the door of what was once the training room and smirked towards me.

"Yes. You're expected in the training room now. Would you like anybody to duel or spar with in order for your training session to go to plan?"

"Yes." I replied. I didn't know what I was going to do- not just yet. But I knew I had to show off my abilities with a sword, and the best way to do that was to spar with one of the Peacekeepers. I was pretty sure I could take one down.

We moved towards what was once the training room, and I was surprised to see it was almost the exact same. Instead of stalls there were all sorts of weapons placed around the place, and at the end of the room the Peacekeepers were sitting around with glasses of wine and all sorts of food, with sheets of paper in front of them so they could write down about each and every one of the tributes.

"Good day Maximotus." The one sitting in the middle introduced me. I could tell from the fact the others stayed silent that he was the most important of them all. I looked across the room and saw a Peacekeeper in armour with a blade look towards me sternly. He was obviously the man I would spar with.

I decided to start this thing off with a bang, and I darted towards a weaponry rack. Zooming towards it with all my speed, I gripped two swords. I glanced over for something to fling them at and my eye rested on two moving targets. I flung my sword towards the targets, and watched as the swords both slammed into the bullseye. That alone was bound to give me some good points.

I looked to the Peacekeeper dart towards me, and I sidestepped quickly in order to evade him. I glanced around and pondered for a couple of seconds- I needed more weapons and fast. I glanced over to the weapons rack across me and darted towards it, feeling the Peacekeeper hot on my heels. As soon as I grabbed the sword, I ducked down as low as I could. As expected the Peacekeeper had swung his sword towards me. His sword bounced off the wall and I swung a kick towards his gut, I felt my foot connect with his stomach and the sheer force had sent him back.

So far so good. I could finish this off pretty quickly, so I swung my sword down at the Peacekeepers throat. I knew that the sword I was using was a replica and a fake. One of the Capitols creations, so I wouldn't hurt him whatsoever. Before the sword had hit the Peacekeepers throat, he rolled aside and sent his legs sweeping at mine.

I felt my legs be stooped up from under me, and my eyes widened as I was flung to the ground. The Peacekeeper had struck his sword at me, which I had managed to parry easily. This match was interesting, and harder than I had expected. I stood up and struck towards the Peacekeepers stomach, which he had managed to parry. I then sent a kick to the Peacekeepers leg- which he wasn't expected. My foot slammed off his knee, which made the Peacekeeper fall down. I then sent a kick towards his hand and my foot slammed off it, sending the Peacekeepers sword scattering. This match was definitely successful.

I sped towards the Peacekeepers sword and grabbed it. This was great- I had his and my weapon. I wondered if he was going to give up on the spot or go after me, and I turned around and saw him dart towards me. Luckily, I had hit his knee so hard that his running was sped down.

I decided that now was the right time to finish this man off, but I had to do it in style. I glanced around a looked to the climbing wall. Across it were a load of ropes. It was then that a genius idea had struck me, and this idea would lead to the Perfect score.

I sped towards the climbing wall and glanced to the Peacekeeper who was limping after me. He now had a small dagger in his hands, which was pretty bad. I jumped onto the climbing wall and allowed my hands and feet to find one of the ledges. Once I felt I was secure I pelted up, finding ledge after ledge like a spider speeding up a wall. The Peacekeeper stopped, and I could tell that he was pondering if I was worth following me.

I climbed up and glanced to the beams at the top of the wall. Maybe if I could clamber across them- but that would be dangerous. One thing I wasn't aiming to do was to die before the Games had even started, but it was worth the risk if in the end I got a good score. I jumped up and clung onto the beam, hanging off it. Across the room were some climbing ropes- I needed to get to them. I could hear the Peacekeepers talking excitedly (and worriedly) from across the room.

I clung onto the beam with all my might and moved my hand across, gripping onto the beam once again. Slowly but surely I moved across the beam, the Peacekeeper still on the ground, looking to me climb across. My hands had started to burn from the friction and I felt the sweat drip from them. If I didn't get to those ropes very soon, I was going to fall- and I'd get seriously injured at the least. I screwed my face up in concentration and moved my hand across, feeling it slip so I was practically hanging from one arm. I couldn't fall, I just couldn't.

The Peacekeepers were all gasping. This was probably the most intense private session they had ever witnessed yet. I made my other arm grab the beam, and I continued moving across the ceiling. I was not inches from the rope, all I had to do was jump for it. I couldn't continue moving across much longer- not without falling anyway.

I took the opportunity and gripped both of my hands on the beam, letting my body swing back and forth just to gain some kind of momentum. After I had swung, I let go on the beams and moved across to the ropes. Like a flying squirrel, I moved across towards the ropes. My body straight and my arms stretched apart. As soon as I had reached the rope, I used one hand to grab onto it. As soon as I grabbed onto the rope, I let my body slide down it, feeling the friction burn my hand even more. I was putting myself through hell at the moment.

I looked to the Peacekeeper, who was waiting for me like a hungry lion at the bottom of the rope. As I slid down the rope, I forced it to swing towards the wall- taking my body with it. With that I kicked across the wall, so I was flung to the Peacekeeper. I send a kick to the Peacekeepers chest and felt my foot connect with it, sending the Peacekeeper flying back. I let go of the rope, rolling across the floor with some eerie grace. As soon as I stood up, I looked to the Peacekeepers and smiled.

"I think I'm finished." I told them, feeling my hands sting slightly. I glanced at my hands and noticed the blood flowing through them. It was nothing compared to wounds I had received in the past, and to prove I was the best I had to put myself in some kind of danger.

These Peacekeepers knew from that performance alone that I was the best tribute from the bunch, and when every tribute saw the twelve I had received they would all be expecting me to hunt them down easily. And that's what I was going to do- hunt every tribute down, one by one.

_I was going to win._

**Lyla Alby, District 6 POV:**

"So what do you intend to do to impress the Gamemakers?" I asked Ellis, looking to Rayann Grace Carter stroll into the room. I had a feeling she was going to get a good score, and after she was done it was Ellis who went in- and then me.

I didn't know how to impress the Gamemakers. I wasn't very good with weapons, apart from a bow. Even if I did manage to get my hands on a bow and arrow the chances were it would just bore the Peacekeepers- they had seen a bow and arrow be used hundreds of times before. I had to think of something different, something unique- something that involved brains.

"I might show them some of my skills with a blade." Ellis replied, smiling back at me.

"Oh, are you any good?" I asked him.

Ellis shrugged, looking blankly to the Careers huddled into a group and muttering to each other and giving each other the occasional high five.

"Not as good as them."

I turned and looked to all the Careers. Each one of them had a big smile on their face- even the down to earth District Four tributes. However, Katie-Susan looked almost in tears. I wondered if she had failed or not. She had probably done well- just not what the Careers would call fantastic. I also couldn't help but notice Maximotus had a cut on both of his arms- what had he done to get that? None of the blades used for sparring were deadly.

"You'll do well." I reassured him. "You could probably do better than me- I don't even know what to do."

"Who knows." He said with a smile back to me. "I'm sure you could think of something explosive for them."

It was then the idea had struck me. If I was a cartoon, a light bulb would then suddenly appear above my head. I turned around and smiled towards Ellis, to which he gave me an unsure look back. He probably thought I was a mad woman.

"Ellis, you are a genius." I said.

"Erm, thank you?" He replied in an unsure tone. Before anything else could be said, a Gamemaker went over to him and smile towards him. Ellis returned the smile and his eyes darted over to the man's notepad.

"You're Ellis Bathsheba from District Six?" He asked to which Ellis replied with a nod. "The Peacekeepers are expecting you. We ask if you want somebody to spar with?"

"No thank you." Ellis replied, he then glanced to me and smiled weakly.

"Good luck." I said to him.

"Good luck to you too." I replied.

Then before anything else was said, Ellis was gone. I looked to the empty seat next to me and I couldn't help but feel so alone. At least I knew what I was going to do- I was going to trigger a load of knives, and then explode them to my will. It was seldom a tribute could ever activate and de-activate a mine to their will, and I was going to do that. I would at least get a six for it- and if you ask me, a six is a pretty good score.

I looked to Felicia across the room and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and darted towards the chair next to me, getting comfortable in it she then sighed and buried her face in her palms. She was obviously as nervous as I was.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked. "Kieran is incredibly quiet and at this moment in time I don't know if I could stand any silence. Not now, anyway."

"Yeah." I replied thinking about what I was going to do. I wasn't sure if I could deactivate and reactivate mines as well as some of the kids in district Three could. I was more of a chemist, than someone who worked with technology. However, thanks to my father I knew how to work a computer pretty well. I could build a computer from scratch, anyway. And the electrical components and wiring in computers had to be similar to the ones in a mine. All electrical components worked together basically- just some were more advanced than others. The structure of a computer would be much more complicated than that of a mine, but I was still nervous. If I just remembered some of the basic wiring...

"Lyla, do you think we could be allies?" Felicia asked out of the blue. I was a bit shocked by her proposal, why would she wants me as an ally? Felicia was pretty good with things, but I wasn't. I was if anything a little nerdy girl.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile, and I saw a similar smile cross Felicia's face.

"Okay, so I guess we should meet up at the Cornucopia and sprint away as fast as we can?" Felicia asked, to which I replied with a nod.

The Gamemaker with the notepad and pen then glanced over to me. "Lyla Alby from District Six, please come with me, do you require someone to spar with?"

"No thank you." I simply replied.

I gave Felicia one last smile and followed the Gamemaker. When I walked into the room I noticed that all sorts of arrows, blades, axes and spears were lodged into various targets and walls and such. I hoped that some of the various blades that were buried deep into the targets bulls-eyes were Ellis', but a part of me knew they were Liane's. She was the best out of everyone when it came to throwing blades.

The Peacekeepers were across the room, some laughing loudly and one of them was asleep in a drunken state. Hopefully, the explosion I was about to create would be loud enough to wake him up and make him pay some kind of attention to me. The only Peacekeeper that seemed to be sober was the one in the middle, and he was watching me with a keen eye.

"Start when you feel the need." He said.

I moved over towards where the mining station once was, and looked to a box full of mines. I moved across to get a knife and ripped the outer layer of the mine off, looking to the wiring inside. I had to admit, it was much more simple than I had expected. I moved the wires across each other, connecting some to certain circuits until I was positive they were activated. All I needed was a switch and a good formation, and then I was ready to show the Peacekeepers what I could do.

I picked up the box of mines and moved one mine towards the centre of the floor, where I placed it down. I then put the other mine down until it was about a metre away from this, I did this and scattered them around the centre of the training room carefully until I was sure I had placed them out right- if my formation had gone to plan, as soon as one mine has blown up the force it would send to the other one would be enough to make them all blow up simultaneously.

I moved across to the Peacekeepers table and smiled, some of them looked to me like I was insane. The Peacekeeper in the centre was looking to me in an expressionless manner, as if observing every slight movement I did. The one who was asleep had started drooling, which was pretty disgusting. The table reeked of alcohol.

I picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and went down on both knees, I then carefully rolled the apple across the room towards the mines. I watched as the apple slowly but surely rolled across the room towards the mines. There was something incredibly thick about the atmosphere, like you could cut it with a knife.

The apple rolled across towards the mines and seemed to nudge a mine on the outer end of the mine field. Nothing seemed to happen. Three seconds passed and nothing had happened. It looked like I had made a fool of myself after all.

Then, as if out of the blue one mine exploded. Bits of smoke and steam went flying, and the others exploded together immediately. Flames roared upwards, managing to hit the ceiling and smoke filled the air. The Peacekeepers all shielded their faces with their hands as bits of debris went flying towards them. The Peacekeeper that was once asleep jolted awake and looked to the chaos and the big crater in the middle of the room. Success.

"You can go now Lyla." The Peacekeeper in the middle coughed. I smiled and strolled out of the room. It seemed these Games were definitely going to be successful.

**Jansen Rife Falrey, District 7 POV:**

The sound of the explosion in the training room had made everybody gasp. Even Maximotus looked shocked out of his skin. What had happened? Was it Lyla Alby that had done this? If so, she wasn't to be underestimated. She had obviously set off a load of mines or something. Pretty impressive for a District Six girl to do, if you ask me.

"What do you think happened?" Maximotus shouted out.

"She probably blew herself up." Liane Trug shouted in a joking reply. The Careers all then roared with laughter, as if finding it all hilarious. I couldn't help but scowl at them. I would understand why they would be happy if she was killed like that in the arena- it would be one less kill they'd have to do themselves, and one step closer to winning the Games.

Lyla did stroll back into the waiting room with the tired looking Gamemaker. He then glanced to the Careers, who were all shrieking with laughter. He moved into the centre of the room and spoke out loud:

"Any tributes that have had their private training session can now head off to their own rooms, if you please." He shouted. "Oh, and Jansen Rife Falrey if you could proceed into the training room- it's your turn.

The Careers all mumbled in a disappointed tone as he flocked the Tributes from District One to Six up and moved them out of the room. I stood up and gave a look to Vivienna, who smirked at me in an arrogant way. I smiled back in a kind fashion and moved into the training room.

I strolled in and gasped at the massive crater in the middle of the room. If Lyla had done this, she had a score that a Career would be proud of. I looked to the Peacekeepers, who all looked wide awake (I expected them to be slumped on the floor, drunk at this point). Lyla's explosion was a slight advantage on my behalf at least.

I moved across and grabbed the biggest and thickest axe I could. It was the only weapon I was truly confident with. I smile and moved towards a dummy, swinging my axe at it. The axe slammed into the dummy's neck and decapitated it. I repeated the process with about two other dummies before moving over to the throwing axes, before lunging them towards certain targets and dummies. They didn't hit the targets in the bullseye, but that was good enough for me.

I then took my chances and turned around, flinging a throwing axe towards a moving target. The moving target moved just as my axe was flung at it, and the axe buried itself in the wall behind the moving target. _Damn._

I tried again, but kept on missing. I should've stopped, because I kept on making a fool out of myself. I decided to just use my knowledge on other things, because if this carried on I was going to get a poor score. I moved towards a load of logs, and used my axe to cut them up. I looked to the different pieces of logs and used my knowledge on shelter making.

In about fifteen minutes, I had moved the logs together to make a small den like place. I moved into it and out of it, to show the Peacekeepers that if I went into it it wouldn't collapse. One of the Peacekeepers had fallen asleep during my private session. It seemed I was boring, and the Peacekeepers were ignorant.

"Thank you Jansen." The Peacekeeper in the middle said to me.

"Call me Falrey... everybody does." I told the Peacekeeper, who was a bit taken aback. I have probably said that sentence to just about everyone I had met since going to this wretched Capitol. I smile to the Peacekeepers once last time before storming out of the room.

Training hadn't gone to plan then- I was for sure about to get a three, or a four at the most. I sighed and looked to the ground before moving towards the elevator. What I needed now was a nice shower and a break. A break from everything.

Moving into my room I glanced around, observing the room. Looking into the mirror I saw my own reflection. The boy wasn't the same boy I was used to seeing every day. His content and happy face had been replaced with one of worry.

I just wanted these Games to end...

**Kieran Ruse, District 9 POV:**

I looked over to the Gamemakers, who were all so drunk they probably didn't notice I was there. I moved across the room and grabbed a bow and an arrow, and spent about five minutes firing arrows at targets. I hit a couple and missed a couple, there wasn't much more to do. I demonstrated to the Gamemakers how to make various traps to both hunt animals and kill brutish Careers.

But nothing I did seemed to phase the Gamemakers. What did I have to do to show these guys that I was worth observing? I didn't want to risk firing an arrow towards them, but it seemed the most tempting thing to do right now. I just looked to them and hoped that they'd realise I was finished in allowing them to see what I could do. If they were even paying attention to anything I was doing anyway.

"You can go now, Kieran." The Gamemaker in the middle said to me whilst the others were laughing in a drunk state. A part of me wanted to fire the arrows I had into their skull right now, but I had decided against that. If I got a bad score because they didn't pay attention, it'd be an advantage on my behalf. And years of watching the Hunger Games had shown me that the Capitol love being surprised by one of the tributes.

I tried my best to smile at him, but I found myself frowning instead. They were all rude and ignorant fools, and when I won these Games I could hopefully prove them wrong. I just had to prove them wrong.

I moved towards the elevator and slammed my fist into the button that lead to the ninth floor. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive. And when it finally did, I stormed in only to find myself in the same elevator as Spyglys. Spyglys was standing in the elevator, looking sullen and silent if anything. I moved into the elevator and turned the opposite direction, so I wasn't facing Spyglys. I didn't want any conversation to happen, but curiosity seemed to get the better of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "District Eleven haven't had their private training session have they?"

"No." He replied in a bored voice. "I just need to go to my room and get something."

"What something?" I asked him, to which he turned around and gave me a stern glare.

"None of your business." He snapped back. So it was his turn to play tough? That wasn't on with me, I was going to show him who was boss.

"Fine." I snapped, and as the doors opened for the Ninth floor I barged past him, shoving him to the side of the elevator as I walked out into the corridor. Spyglys would've probably managed to beat me to a pulp in seconds, but I could see him restraining himself from wringing my neck. I expected him to be a purely hot-headed guy, but it seemed he had some wisdom and common sense after all.

However, I had been proven wrong when Spyglys stepped out of the elevator and looked to me sternly. I didn't know what to expect from this, was he going to punch me? Kick me? Even kill me? I looked up to his body towering over mine and frowned.

"Look, kid." Spyglys said prodding me harshly in the chest.

"Don't call me 'kid.'" I snapped back.

"You're brave, I'll give you that." Spyglys said. "But if we're in the arena, I'd think twice before getting on my last nerve. I am very annoyed right now, and I'm not afraid to kill. I'm not a psychopath Career, but I'm not afraid to kill either."

"How do you know you'll make it past the bloodbath?" I snapped to Spyglys. I saw his eyes widen for a moment, and then he gave a slight sigh.

"I don't."

"Exactly," I snapped back. "So don't be all cocky and act like you're going to win. Sure, you're tough. Sure, you're not stupid. But have you seen the others? Maximotus could probably beat you at a sword fight, hell, Liane could. That Lyla Alby may be weedy, but did you hear what she could do? She can activate and deactivate mines. You might go around pretending to be tough and wringing out peoples necks, but can you fight yourself out of being blown to bits? I don't think so."

With that I turned around and went to storm to my room. I was annoyed with everybody. The Capitol, the Peacekeepers, the Careers and Spyglys. I was so annoyed and if anything, it was too much to take.

"I'm scared." Spyglys said to me, and I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him. Spyglys wasn't crying or anything, I couldn't imagine him ever crying. But I knew for a fact he was upset. "I'm scared that I'm going to die. I've never been scared before. Not of anyone- or anything. But I'm scared now."

"I am too." I sighed. I never expected myself to be sympathising for the tough muscular District Eleven boy, but nothing was impossible I guess. I gave Spyglys a reassuring smile. "And to be honest, I think you won't die in the Bloodbath."

"I don't think you will either." Spyglys replied. "You have guts."

"Thanks." I replied.

"But, kid." Spyglys said to me. I would've snapped back that I wasn't a kid, but I didn't want to ruin this possible alliance. I wasn't an alliance guy, but Spyglys and me were both similar people, and to add to that he would've been a great advantage on my behalf. My brains and his brawn. "If you tell anybody what I've just told you, I will beat you so hard you'll wish you were kicked into the next century."

"Okay." I chuckled, moving towards my bedroom door. I wondered to myself how well Felicia had done, I guess I would be able to tell tonight. All I knew was that these scores would be a vital thing

**Soonta Dye, District 8 POV:**

I sat down on the couch, looking towards the television screen. I was all alone, and I hated it. I have had enough of being alone. I've felt so lonely since I came here. None of the tributes would speak to me, because I was the tribute was District Eight. The horrible one, the snobby one. And I guess I was horrible and even snobby but I didn't deserve to die. I didn't deserve to feel so alone. I didn't deserve this, but the other kids did. Their ignoring me had proven that they deserved everything that was coming to them.

The scores were coming on now. I eagerly leaned on my seat and waited for their scores. They were going to be better than mine, because all I had done for my training session was point out dangerous mutts and berries. Every tributes looked at me and thought 'this kid is going to die in the Bloodbath for sure.' And, I guess I was going to die in the Bloodbath. But why did they look so coldly at me when I tried to make conversation? Why did they not be nice to me, seeing as they were positive that my last days on earth were going to be these days?

I just wish my mother and father would come here, come here and save me. I guess it had been a bit of an eye opener when I realised that they weren't the most important dye creators in Panem. There were obviously thousands more in Panem, and my family were just a small cog in a massive machine. And they couldn't save me from my fate. Death was what I had been walking to ever since my name had been called out, and I had expected the experience to be some kind of luxurious trip to the Capitol. How wrong I was.

The first face that popped up was of the District One brute, Maximotus Leprenzo. Next to his face an eleven had flashed. He had definitely done well. He was probably laughing and celebrating his almost perfect score as we speak. The female from District One had gotten a score that was almost as good- a ten. That was definitely interesting.

The third face that had popped up was of the District Two imbecile, Tristan or something. He had managed to score a nine, which was pretty good. I was also shocked to see the dizzy and naïve looking District Two girl had scored a nine- she was better than I had expected her to be.

The District Three boy, the lanky red-headed one had managed to get a two. I had to restrain myself from laughing at his failure. But even from just looking at him, you could tell he wouldn't get far in this competition. He'd be picked off in the Bloodbath for certain. The District Three girl had done a bit better and got a five, but I didn't see how she could be useful. Most of the times I had seen her she looked like she was daydreaming or something.

The District Four boy had also got a nine. Pretty impressive, but looking at his strong physique you could just tell he was certain to get a high score. The girl had managed to do a big better, a ten. I raised an eyebrow as I looked to the girl with golden brown locks. She looked so innocent and harmless, but her score seemed to say otherwise.

The District Five boy had also gotten a two. How unfortunate for him. This years Hunger Games seemed to have had an interesting selection of tributes, because they were either awful or excellent score-wise. There didn't seem to be anybody in the middle. But the District Five girl had gotten a seven. I had expected her to do a bit better, but for all I knew it could be some kind of tactic or something.

The District Six boy had gotten a five. That was pretty much what I had expected from him, and it would've been his brains and knowledge that would've gotten him there. I wondered if he was any threat when it came to actual weaponry. The District Six girl was definitely a threat thought, because she had managed to score an eight. That was impressive even by Career standards.

The District Seven boy had managed to get a seven, which was pretty impressive. He looked like one of those guys who went out trying to wear shades and leather, which was pretty pathetic in my eyes. The girl had also managed to get a sevens. All sevens for District Seven, which was rather impressive considering they're considered one of the weaker Districts.

My score was on next, and I felt my heart stop as I saw my face flash up on that television screen with a one next to it. A one? It couldn't be! I knew I was bad, but was I actually that bad? Bad enough to be beaten by Brydyn Ryder and Sarah-Elizabeth Greten? I felt tears leak in my eyes as I realised I was being noted down as a certain bloodbath death right now by everyone. Maximotus was probably planning the best way to tear out my throat. Even my District Partner, the useless blind girl had gotten an eight. I wondered how she had managed to get such an impressive score. But she had managed to get it, somehow.

District Nine had done averagely (or better than me anyway) with Kieran scoring a six and Felicia scoring a five. District Nine were probably sighing and getting their hopes down that they could've possibly won for just one year. They hadn't won for years and years now, but both of them didn't have bad scores- so the thought of them winning was an impossible one, but that was wishful thinking of District Nine's behalf.

District Ten had done pretty averagely, too. Blaise Calder, the wiry and bony boy had managed to score a seven. A seven? Was that even possible for such a wiry boy to do something like that? I was left wondering what he had done to impress the Peacekeepers. They were probably extremely drunk and happy, or something. And Monkshood Splice scoring a six? The lazy and useless girl I had seen in the training room was probably if anything worse than me. It looks like District Ten were some kind of underdogs this year.

District Eleven were definitely impressive this year, though. The District Eleven boy had managed to score a ten- a _ten. _That was better than even some of the Careers, so he was probably proud of himself right now. I know I would've been, but I'm not him. I'm the snobby boy from District Eight who was a positive Bloodbath death and a score of one to prove I was a Bloodbath death. I couldn't help but feel an aching inside me at the thought of going into the arena so soon. The District Eleven girl had done much more awful than I had expected- a three. District Eleven girls usually had higher scores than that, so I could definitely sense something suspicious.

And last but not least, District Twelve. Alec Seth had gotten a three and Kathleen Dougherty had gotten a four. Nothing special there, just a typical District Twelve score. I reached out for the television remote and switched it off. I had found out the scores, and I had the worst score out of everybody.

I looked to my token, which was a small bracelet with the Dye family crest on it. I held it close to my chest and sighed, wondering what my family were doing right now. Probably crying. I didn't know what hope I had left of even winning these Games- but there was hope. I had to return home to my family, I was a horrible child. But if I was allowed to go home, I would change that. I would be nice to my parents, and even everybody else.

I swear I would...

**Hello guys! Okay, so I have decided on when I update (so you have a date to look forward to!) I am going to update every Saturday/Sunday, and then after that every Wednesday/Thursday. So the scores! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I was a bit disappointed with Kieran's chapter because it took me so long to thing of something interesting to happen to him. I also wanted to bring out a lighter side to Soonta so when he _does _die everyone would feel a little bit sorry for the poor guy :(**

**For those who didn't get all the scores, I'll put them down here:**

**Maximotus Leprenzo. 11 **

**Liane Trug. 10 **

**Tristan Wilds. 9 **

**Katie-Susan Winters. 9 **

**Sarah-Elizabeth Greten. 2 **

**Bethuny Binton. 5 **

**Krindle Barnes. 9 **

**Selena Lennock. 10 **

**Brydyn Ryder. 2 **

**Rayann Grace Carter 7 **

**Ellis Bathsheba 5 **

**Lyla Alby 8 **

**Jansen Rife Falrey 7 **

**Vivienna Holden 7 **

**Soonta Dye. 1 **

**Layana Charleston. 8 **

**Kieran Ruse 6 **

**Felicia Bennet 5 **

**Blaise Calder 7 **

**Monkshood Splice 6 **

**Spyglys Spine Dorn 10 **

**Metsey Jazgo 3 **

**Alec Seth 3 **

**Kathleen Dougherty 4 **

**Please don't be mad at me if I gave you a score you felt was too good (or more commonly) too bad for your character. Their score doesn't reflect how soon they'd die in the Games. Also- for the later Districts their talents wouldn't be shown as well because the Peacekeepers were drunk out of their heads. Remember that. **

**So todays Question! Today we got three clues on what would be in the arena, acid, sea monster and snow storm? What do YOU make of that? ;)**


	10. Interviews

**Katie-Susan Winters, District 2 POV:**

I looked into the mirror and smiled one last time. Thanks to my stylist I looked perfect- not to sound vain or anything of the sort. Of course, I wasn't a vain person; but I still couldn't help but notice how nice the long white elegant dress I wore was. It's amazing how magical the Capitol could make their clothing.

I was definitely on the way to success. My stylist had dressed me up to look quite tough during the chariot rides, I got a great score in training and my stylist had picked the most beautiful dress for me to wear during the interviews, all I had to do was keep up the innocent look just like Fi-Fi had told me to do. After hearing me singing in the shower last night Fi-Fi also suggested that I should sing something sorrowful to the audience to capture their hearts.

I was still so overjoyed with my training score. I had gotten a nine, a _nine. _That was probably one of the best scores anyone could hope for. All I did was go in and camouflage myself from sight (Tristan had taught me and it turned out I was a natural) and then fired some arrows at the targets. I had hit every single one in the bullseye, which had probably impressed the Gamemakers. Then to impress them even more I fired my arrows at four moving targets; I had managed to get a bullseye on one, and I had missed the other. But I got a pretty good hit with the other two, so that must've impressed them nonetheless, impressed them enough to give me a nine anyway!

Fi-Fi Pendanski came in and complimented how nice I looked, before taking me out with Tristan. I had to admit, Tristan looked quite dashing. He had a black suit with a white shirt. And the white shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the chest. He was probably doing that tactically for female sponsors. Girls everywhere were probably screaming for him to unbutton his shirt ever so slightly more.

I smiled over to Tristan and he smiled warmly back. We then went over to the interviewing studios, and I glanced over to the interviewer. This year, the interviewer was a woman called Jynx Blackthorne. Jynx was a horrible woman who had lilac hair that went into a bob, probably some attempt to look cute. Jynx was from the same District as me- District two. She is famous for winning three Hunger Games, which is the record for a person winning the most Hunger Games (even more than the famous Katniss Everdeen). She was in the 170th Games, in which she came out Victor. She was then reaped in with her sister at the 175th Games, in which every person reaped had to take a member of their family with them, yet there could still only be one victor. Jynx's sister was reaped and she had taken Jynx with her and Jynx won once again after infamously poisoning her sister to win once they were in the final three.

Jynx was then invited as a Capitol citizen (and hero) when she had won the 200th Hunger Games two years ago, when every living Hunger Games victor had to go into the arena and battle it out for the last time. Last year, after the mysterious disappearance of the previous interviewer Paulos Burtini, Jynx was invited to be the interviewer because of her experience in the past.

Jynx had only been the interviewer since last years Games, but even then when I saw her interviewing the tributes she seemed to grill them. She was nosey and she could scrap every little detail out of somebody through intimidation. Being a Hunger Games victor three times over also had its advantages and Jynx never missed a trick. She could spot a fake personality from a mile away, and she wasn't afraid to expose a fake to the viewers.

So far, Maximotus and Liane had been interviewed. Both of them got on well with Jynx, they laughed and joked along with her. Jynx was always easier on the District One and Two tributes, though. She had an intense dislike for District Four because in her first Hunger Games a District Four tribute had attempted to set her alight with a torch. After thirty-two years, Jynx still holds a grudge against their District.

Maximotus' buzzer had buzzed, and he shook hands with Jynx and gave his same old evil smile to the audience, but some of the girls had seemed dazzled by it. They had no idea just how evil he seemed to be. Tristan glanced to me and gave me a quick nod.

"You're up." He said, and I found myself stumbling onto stage. I looked out to the audience and felt their hundreds of eyes on me. I had to remember to breathe, and for a second my knees seemed to be wobbly and weak.

'_Pretend you're acting, and they are the audience,' _I thought to myself. Walking over to the leather chair and sitting in it, I smiled over to Jynx and crossed one leg over the other. This was one of the most nerve wrecking moments of my life.

"Hello!" Jynx introduced me to the audience, who all smiled. I was a bit surprised to hear a couple of wolf-whistles, and found myself restraining myself from blushing..

"Hi!" I replied, waving out to the audience. I got the reaction I had hoped for- screaming and people greeting me back as if I was a normal person they were going to converse with. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Seems we have a District Two girl here!" Jynx shouted out, and I heard more screams and applause. Jynx had a knack of making the District Two girls seem like the ultimate tributes, which was good on my behalf. However, I was nowhere near the warrior Jynx was; she was the ultimate warrior- even Maximotus would probably be scared of her.

"So!" Jynx continued, her eyes boring into mine with that same old intimidating glare, "do tell us about yourself!"

The next three minutes were torture; I had to keep up acting all innocent, which was hard because Jynx was firing question after question to me. She asked questions about myself that not even I could answer. It was all too complicated, and I felt my head spin.

After finding out about my passion for acting and singing, Jynx had forced me to sing a song to the audience. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, and I didn't even sing that well. I don't think I had done a good song selection, either. The song I chose was thousands of years old, and it was called 'Smile' by 'Charlie Chaplin.' I felt my voice shake slightly- yet everyone cheered when I had finished the song, even Jynx had stood up and clapped before the buzzer had gone off.

"And that's Katie-Susan Winters!" She shouted, the applause alone had sent adrenaline through me. I walked off backstage and felt myself collapse. It was a bit humiliating when I had realised that the person that had caught me was Tristan.

"You did good." He complimented me with a smile.

"Thanks!" I replied, and then I gave him a stern look. "But I think it's your turn now..."

I looked to Tristan walk confidently on stage and sighed, looking at him there. Maybe I did have a chance at getting out of these Games alive. I knew somewhere out there, Sally was really proud of me. I just couldn't wait to return to her.

**Sarah Elizabeth Greten, District 3 POV:**

I hated the fact that after Bethuny, I was next up for interviewing. Bethuny was on right now, chatting away to Jynx who continued to harass her about her personal life more and more. Jynx had also managed to get Bethuny to spill out about how she was bullied when she was a little girl which could either be a good or a bad thing; it would be good if there were any people out there was wanted to sponsor someone with a good sob-story, but it would be bad for those who were voting on people with real talent. If Bethuny couldn't tackle bullies in the playground, what were the chances of her killing the big, bad and brutish Careers?

Although Bethuny was going to chip in more sponsors than me. She had gotten a five, which was a reasonably good score. It was reasonably good compared to mine anyway. I had only gotten a two, which means everybody out there was scribbling me down as a Bloodbath death already. Apart from Soonta, I was probably the worst contestant score-wise.

I also didn't look so good. I had been dressed up in a fair suit, but I looked pale and I had already began sweating horribly. If I came on stage looking like I did, I would probably be laughed at. I had probably already made a bad enough impression on the Capitol viewers already. If anything they had wanted me dead. In a way, I wondered if my Grandmama would be proud of me seeing my score and looking at me go on stage looking like I was about to wet myself. I got a feeling her and Frita were probably planning my funeral already.

I had never been one for audiences. I had always stayed to myself, and I hated answering questions. However, I had to go on and wow the audience in some way or another. There was probably something I could think of; Marukilla had told me to act as the sweet harmless little boy, and had told Bethuny to act as the sweet harmless little girl (despite the fact she was older than me). I guess if I wanted some sponsors, I could at least be cute.

Bethuny's buzzer went off, and when she left the stage and gave me a reassuring smile. I ambled onto the stage and moved towards the leather chair. I tried my best to smile as I sat down; the chair was incredibly uncomfortable so I had to adjust into it slightly. I was probably the laughing stock of Panem right now- a little boy fidgeting in his chair.

"Hello there." Jynx Blackthorne greeted me. Even though she had said a casual 'Hello there' there was already something extremely intimidating about her. Her black, beady eyes were straight on me and they looked like no matter where I went, they would always follow.

"Hi." Was all I could muster. Even then, I probably sounded shy and silly. The audience all reacted like I was some cute little baby, and I felt myself blushing. I was making myself more and more of a fool by the second.

"You nervous?" Jynx asked. I decided if anything, I had to be pretty honest; if I was lying Jynx would find out I was telling a lie in a second.

"Extremely." I replied, forcing myself to smile.

"Kid, if you're nervous over being asked a load of questions- just wait until you're thrown into a jungle with twenty-three others kids trying to kill you!" Jynx joked. The audience all laughed together and I felt my stomach churn slightly. That wasn't a funny thought at all, my Grandmama was probably shouting at the television screen right now; she always had a knack of doing that. The thought of my Grandmama screaming at the television screen had definitely put a smile to my face.

"You find that funny?" Jynx asked me.

"A little." I replied.

"So, kid. Tell us about yourself."

I had to think for a second before I could reply to Jynx's question. What was there to tell everybody about myself? I wasn't anyone special. I was a nobody. If I told everything, they'd all laugh at me. I had a pretty much depressing life. However, I could tell the truth without making a joke of myself.

"My name is Sarah-Elizabeth." I started off, then quickly butted in. "I know it's a girls name! It's a long story. But, I am twelve years old and I come from District Three. My parents worked in a factory which produced guns, so I have a bit of knowledge on them. They were killed when I were young... But that's a touchy subject."

The audience all gave sympathetic cries, and a few of the girls at the front started squealing at me like I was some kind of cuddly toy. I saw two girls on the back row clinging onto each other and sobbing. It seemed I could possibly chip sponsors in, after all.

"Do tell us about it." Jynx commanded with a smirk.

"Well," I started. "The Peacekeepers raided their house and found loads of guns hidden, so they were executed. But to this day I still think they're innocent, and that the Peacekeepers were wrong in accusing them of doing such things."

For once, Jynx had immediately changed the subject; the Capitol weren't allowed to be criticised, especially on air. It was the first time I had seen Jynx not dig deeper and deeper into a subject, because it she continued making me criticise the Capitol it was either her job or my life on the line.

"So, do you think you're an immediate Bloodbath death because of the low score you had got?" Jynx asked. That had stung a lot, but I was going to prove the audience members who were all laughing wrong.

"No." I replied.

"Why?" She snapped back. This seemed to be a quick war with words.

"Because," I started. "I might not have the brains everybody else does, or the brawn or even the skill, but I am probably more desperate to get home than anybody else here, and I have faith in myself."

"Oh?" Jynx smirked, she had definitely found something fun to dig in on. "And what makes you think you have something more to return to than the other twenty-three tributes?"

"My Grandmother." I replied. "She needs me and I'd be so lost without her. I have to get home for her sake, not mine. I owe her a lot, and I still haven't had to chance to pay my debts."

The reaction from the audience was a positive one for sure- it was filled with 'aww's' and girls screaming comments on how cute I was. I had no worries when it came to sponsors, because O had a sob story now. And I needed plenty of sponsors if I wanted to get anywhere.

But then the buzzer had rang before Jynx could ask me anything else, so I looked around and smiled warmly to her. I mouthed the words 'thanks' to which Jynx scowled. She then gave a quick smile, as if she were saying 'well done.' To be fairly honest, for someone who had killed her own sister Jynx didn't seem that bad of a girl...

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

I looked on to the others being interviewed and every single one of them had a interview angle which the audience responded to positively. I didn't have an interview angle at all, and if I didn't think of something quick Jynx Blackthorne was going to humiliate me in front of the whole of Panem. I had been humiliated by my stylist dressing me up as a chicken during the chariot rides; and at that point I had flipped the bird to every member of the audience. I'm pretty sure if I said something incredibly insulting to Jynx Blackthorne the Peacekeepers would be at my throat.

Despite the fact Jynx hated District Four tributes in general, the two from District Four had managed to charm the audience despite Jynx's attempts to make them look like the 'bad guys.' Krindle was the kind boy who got on with everybody, and Selena was the shy yet skilled Career girl. District Five had managed to do well with Rayann being quiet and mysterious, and Brydyn being a joker (something told me that the jokes he had said were given to him by his mentor, but they had charmed the audience nonetheless).

District Six had gone for their typical 'clever District Six tribute' angle, and had succeeded. I could tell just from listening to their conversation that they were clever by nature. And District Seven's girl had gone for silent and sullen in a cool way. She wasn't as successful as the others, and had nearly lost her temper at times during the argument but all in all she had done well. The District Seven boy had came on; he had managed to be the cool and chilled guy, and everyone seemed to have loved him for it. I didn't get what was so great about him, was it because his hair was slightly spiked up? It looked all over the top to me.

District Eight had gotten a lot of sympathy as soon as the blind girl had walked out. There were lots of gasps from the audience when the girl explained she was blind and how she had gotten the injury, and she was listed as this years main underdog because of her score in training. Soonta Dye, despite having failed just about everything he had done so far had won the audience over because he was snobby, and the closest to a Capitol citizen out of all of the tributes so far.

District Nine had come on, and I felt my heart stop when I realised I was on soon. I hadn't managed to find any interview angle, because according to my mentor I wasn't funny, sexy, smart, sweet, kind, bitchy, innocent, shady, cute deadly, brutal or cool. It was a bit of a downer being told you hardly had a personality by your own mentor who had then just sighed and told me to 'be myself.' I had a feeling if I followed his advice I'd spark up one controversy or another.

Felicia was on the stage right now, and she had successful mastered the 'sweet and innocent' act, and Kieran seemed kind of sullen, dark and mysterious. The audience seemed to have liked them both. The buzzer for Kieran was set off and I felt my heart stop.

"And next we have our District Ten tribute!" Jynx introduced me. "Monkshood Splice!"

I felt my head boil as I strolled out onto the stage and I sat down into the interviewing chair. How _dare _she call me by my full name. How many times did I have to make it clear that nobody called me 'Monkshood?'

"My NAME is Monk." I snapped to Jynx, who stopped for a brief second. I knew what Jynx was thinking when she had that smirk on her face. She was thinking: 'We have an angry tribute here, so it'll be fun to pick on them.'

I was going to prove the legendary Jynx Blackthorne wrong.

"So _Monk_." Jynx started, her voice barely more than a whisper when she called me by my nickname (or what my real name should be). "What do you think about your score? A six eh? Halfway there?"

"Whatever." I just replied, yawning into my palms and glancing to my nails as if they were more interesting than the interview. I heard a couple of the audience members giggle. I was working my magic on Jynx Blackthorne and her savage attitude already.

"So," Jynx continued; I had to admit she had recovered from my bitchy remark quickly. "Would you rather die at the hands of a brutal Career, or at the hands of the Gamemakers and their infamous traps?"

I heard the audience gasp. This was probably the most tense interview the Hunger  
Games has had in a rather long time. I crossed one leg over the other and smirked over to Jynx. If she wanted a war she got one.

"Now why do you ask that question? Is it because your mother never hugged you as a child?" I asked Jynx, and everybody in the audience gasped. Jynx raised her eyebrows, slightly impressed with what I had to say.

"Actually," Jynx replied. "If you had any intelligence, you'd know its natural for every mother to love their child. I had many hugs from my mother, are you bitter because you haven't had any attention from your parents?"

"I got attention from my parents." I replied quickly, thinking of about three good comebacks in my head. I was on a roll. "But, since your mother hugged you I'm pretty sure your sister didn't. That was why you poisoned her twenty-seven years ago wasn't it?"

There were more gasps and the audience were close to going wild. I could also see Jynx's face light up with some kind of fury, yet the buzzer had gone off. My time humiliating a simpleton was over. I stood up and left without any more words being said, yet I heard the audience scream and chant my name. Looks like all I had to do was be myself after all...

**Spyglys Spime Dorn, District 11 POV:**

All of the acts were definitely great in their own way, and had gotten positive responses. Even the imbecile Soonta Dye had managed to do well. And Monkshood Splice who was one of the most annoying and nasty people you could meet had won over the hearts of the Capitol viewers; yet I couldn't think of anything to do. Magellan told me to act like I was shady and cool, but that wasn't really what I wanted to do.

Metsey was up now, and I saw her walking on stage shaking and smiling weakly to Jynx. There was something about Metsey; she had followed me around like my shadow in training and seemed like this shy girl that wouldn't last two seconds in the arena, yet there was something about her. I only know is that she wasn't someone I'd mess with.

After three minutes of chit-chat with Jynx, Metsey walked off stage with a smile on her face. So far no-one had managed to cry in the interviews, which was rare because there were usually a couple of criers. This year there wasn't going to be one and I intended it to stay that way.

"Let's introduce our District Eleven male tribute!" Jynx shouted as I walked on. The cheers and the spotlight flashing on me were all too much. I hoped Jynx wasn't going to be too rude to me, because with the nerves going through me at the moment I was pretty likely to lash out.

"Do tell us your name!" Jynx said. "I would usually introduce you myself, but a certain rude tribute earlier on reminded me on how it was best I didn't read out people's _full _names beforehand."

"I'm Spyglys." I replied in a blunt fashion. Jynx may be a professional at getting things out of people, but she didn't scare me one bit. She may have been the infamous horrible interviewer and winner of the Hunger Games three times over, but that didn't intimidate me. The cold look she gave me right now didn't even intimidate me.

"What do you think of the Capitol Spyglys?" Jynx asked me casually. That was a question I didn't expect. I thought the Capitol was a horrible, over produced place. Although it was full of luxuries, there were places I'd much rather spend my time in. Although I'd rather the Capitol over one of the Hunger Games' deadly arenas any day.

"It's okay." I shrugged. The audience were pretty silent, like I was something boring. I wouldn't blame them if they did think that.

"Surely it's better than District Eleven?" Jynx asked, her eyes boring into mine. I glanced away from her horrible stare towards the audience, who were looking at me like blank robots observing something. For once, I didn't enjoy the silence.

"Nah," I replied whilst thinking of ways to make myself slightly more interesting. "District Eleven is home to me. There's no place like home."

One of the audience members made an "aw" noise. Everyone else in the audience had looked to her like she was insane and idiotic, and she went silent. She may have been an imbecile but it was nice knowing that one person had felt something towards me.

"Is there anything you like about the Capitol?" Jynx asked, raising her eyebrows as if fascinated by me. "Anything at all?"

"Well, the food is nice..." I replied. The audience then all started laughing. I had to admit that it was nice to get a reaction that didn't involve silence.

"What's your favourite dish then?" Jynx asked, smiling to herself. It was horrible seeing her this nice, almost bitter-sweet; Jynx Blackthorne was only ever this nice to District Two tributes. Maybe there was something about me she liked, but that was wishful thinking.

"I like the apples." I replied. "They're like the orchards at home but better."

"Indeed." Jynx replied, getting bored of the conversation on Capitol cuisine. She then glanced over to a sheet which I presumed had a list of questions for me. She then continued. "So, if you won the Hunger Games this year what would you do?"

"Come home knowing I've proven myself to my father." I quickly replied, without thinking. It then sunk in how idiotic my statement was. My father was probably watching right now, and feeling like an idiot. It was true, though. I wanted to prove myself to my father.

"So there's lots of family tensions back at home?" Jynx asked me.

"You could say that." Was all I had managed to reply.

"So, maybe you could go into more de-" Jynx began, before she was interrupted by the buzzer. I let out a sigh of relief and glanced to the side of the stage. Saved by the buzzer. I smiled to Jynx and shook hands with her before walking off, only to meet with Magellan at the other side.

"What happened to 'shady and cool'?" She snapped at me. "I wasn't expecting 'loner boy who wanted to show his daddy he was a big boy'"

"Well, shady and cool doesn't satisfy me." I bluntly replied, glancing over to the District Twelve girl walk onto the stage.

"Well not shady and cool doesn't satisfy the Capitol!" Magellan hissed, I could hear in her voice that she wanted to shriek. I raised an eyebrow and smirked to her.

"Too bad for the Capitol then, isn't it?" I snapped back before barging past her.

If things were my way, the Capitol would get nothing that they wanted from me...

**Kathleen Dougherty, District 12 POV:**

I smiled and glanced over to Jynx, who returned the smile. This had to be one of the most awkward moments of my life. It was like the chariot rides, only with the chariot rides I just had to smile and wave whilst showing off my clothes. This time I had to smile, act happy, speak out and even answer questions about my personal life and my opinion on these horrible Games.

"So," Jynx asked, looking out to the audience. "Do tell us about the family you have back in old district twelve."

"Well," I started. "I have a simple family. A mother, a father a brother and a sister. My family are just your average family I guess."

"What does your father do?" Jynx asked inquisitively. "Does he work in the famous District Twelve coal mines?"

"No." I replied with a bitter smile. "Not everybody in District Twelve works in the mines you know."

"Okay, what does he do then?" Jynx asked me, laughing along with the audience.

"He helps with trade." I replied. "He makes sure that things being imported from other Districts make it here safe and sound."

"That isn't a high paying job," Jynx frowned. "Is there anything else he does to chip in that extra cash? I don't know how something like that could provide for a family of five."

I thought about how to answer this. Helping with trade wasn't a very high paying job; it could just about manage to provide with a family of three. I decided that mentioning the fact my father had illegally hunted was a very stupid move; because he'd be tracked down and arrested, or even worse- killed.

"We manage." I replied, looking to the floor so Jynx couldn't detect anything in my eyes. Jynx was great psychologically, and she could probably tell I was hiding something just on the fact that I was looking at the ground.

"Does your mother do any work?" Jynx asked, her eyes seeming to scan me for something suspicious. This seemed more like an interrogation than an interview. "Or does she just cook and clean like a regular housewife?"

"She just stays at home and makes sure we're all okay." I replied, forcing myself to smile.

"So do you sometimes have to go without?" Jynx asked, digging in for more and more answers. I had to think about how I should answer this question, once again. If I told everybody I didn't go without it would seem unrealistic, and would definitely arouse some suspicions. Not every Capitol citizen is as thick as a plank of wood.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling my guts churn with guilt; my father always made sure that we never went without food and water. Hopefully he'd understand why I was saying these things.

"So do you think that will be an advantage in the Games? Because you're used to going without?" Jynx asked me. I looked around at the audience and forced myself to smile once again, this was going to be a long interview.

"Guess so." I replied. "It would give me a bigger advantage than the Careers, because most of them are used to being fed on the spot. I'm not."

"Indeed." Jynx replied, smiling slyly at me. "Talking about the Careers, what do you think of this years Careers are a good batch? We'd love your opinion."

"Erm," I paused. What did I think about this years Careers? I had to word things without me being the first on their hit-list. "Skilled. Intimidating. Tough competition."

"Well," Jynx giggled. "All of them got higher scores than you- so tough competition indeed. What do you think about them all? Maximotus? What's your opinion on him?"

"Big." I replied. The whole audience seemed to laugh at what I had to say. "He's really big, strong and tough. He got the highest score out of everyone here. He scored well in training; I'm putting my money on it that he will win."

"So you don't think you're going to win?" Jynx immediately asked. The audience seemed to go deadly silent, as if waiting for my answer with some kind of anticipation. Did I think I could win? Could I survive a vicious Bloodbath and then face days and maybe even weeks avoiding other violent tributes and traps whilst another twenty-three kids were killed in horrible ways?

"If I put my mind to it." I replied. "I think I could win these Games."

Just as I finished my sentence, the buzzer had gone off. Jynx had stood up as I stood up, and she shook my hand politely.

I walked off the stage and heard her say: "Okay, we've seen twenty-three out of the twenty-four tributes. Isn't it strange that only one, or even none of them would be alive by the times these Games are over? Now we're introducing our last tribute- the District Twelve male Alec Seth onto the stage!"

I heard the roar of applause as Alec walked on. I turned around from the sidelines and gave him a smile, as if to indicate wishing him luck. He was going to need it, everybody going into this arena were.

**Vivienna Francesca Holden, District 7 POV:**

I moved into my room and collapsed onto the bed. This had to be the longest, most tiresome week of my life; from the second I was reaped to this moment right now. In a week I had been reaped, sent on a train that would lead me to my death, have some kind of 'makeover' (and an extremely painful makeover at that,) be ridden around in a chariot, spend two days training and learning a bunch of new things, impress a load of old men (which was pretty successful, because I managed to score a seven which was past halfway) and be grilled by the evil Jynx Blackthorne. It was a week of torture, to say the least.

It then sunk into me that the Games started tomorrow. The bloodbath started tomorrow- I could be lying somewhere dead this time tomorrow. My heart skipped a beat, and I took time to think about my family and friends. I was always so horrible to them and they didn't deserve that, I didn't even get the time to tell them how much they had meant to me. I moved over to the dressing table and glanced into the mirror; my eyes were shining with tears and there were tear stains running down my cheeks. I could've at least stopped being a big baby about the whole situation. I moved over to the bed and tried to restrain myself from crying. I had to stay strong.

I heard somebody knocking on the door, and glanced over to the door. It was probably Edoire coming to scold me for almost losing my temper during the god damn interviews. I muttered a couple of curses and slumped back onto the bed.

"Come in!" I shouted. I heard the door creak open, and was slightly surprised when I realised it was my District partner who had come in the room. I didn't know much about him, just that his name was Jansen and that he was sixteen.

"Hey." He said, moving nervously into the room.

"Hi Jansen." I smiled back to him, sitting up in my bed slightly. I didn't know what he wanted, but he had better not be wasting my time. I had time that could've been spent training going into some silly room and answering questions for three minutes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm being sent into a deadly arena tomorrow," I replied sarcastically. "How could I be any better?"

"I didn't mean it like that-" He replied.

"Yeah, yeah." I snapped back, turning away from him. It was probably my sour mood after a tiresome day, but this guy had already started to annoy me already.

"Also, can you call me Falrey?" He asked. "Everybody calls me that."

I was in the mood to get into an argument, so I leaned up and sneered at him. "Why, does being called by your last name make you feel cool or something? You look like those kids in school that wish they were cool or fearsome, but they're just not. Drop the act _Falrey_."

Falrey stopped in his tracks and looked to me sternly. "Look, I understand if you're upset. I understand if you're angry, but there's no need to talk to me like that, I'm only trying to help. I don't mean any harm."

The face I had pulled had shown pure disgust. This dude had said something that my mother would probably say to me. The mother who I had despised, and who had practically abandoned me for her work.

"You don't understand _anything._" I screamed. Moving towards the dressing table and grabbing a comb, I tried to brush it through my frizzy brown hair. I brushed it through my hair with long, strong strokes so that it looked like I was having a wrestling match with myself. I really wanted Falrey to leave, because he was getting on every last nerve.

"Look, I understand you're-"

Falrey didn't even get the time to finish off his sentence, because I lunged my hairbrush at him. I didn't care about the 'no harming tributes' rule; I just wanted him to know I wasn't to be messed with just because I was an upset girl.

Falrey ducked low and the brush missed him narrowly, instead it smashed into the mirror behind him. Shards of glass flew everywhere and where scattered around the floor, and Falrey gave me one last look before rushing out of the room.

"You will _never _understand me!" I shouted as he left, hoping he managed to hear what I had to say. I was going to have the last say. No matter the situation, I was always going to have the last say. He was a sixteen year old guy, he had no clue about how I'd feel in this (or any) situation. Half of the idiotic boys were probably looking forward to these horrible Games.

But not me.

No-one understands me...

And no_-_one will _ever _understand me.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was... tiresome and boring. It was to me anyway- I was dreading the interviews. I had to find some way to make something fun and entertaining out of them so I tried thinking of a couple of things, and tra-laaaa! I hope it's good enough for you :( **

**So seeing it's the Bloodbath next chapter (Oh god... even I'm chewing my nails with the excitement!) I have my 2 questions for you;**

**Question 1: What do you think of Jynx Blackthorne?**

**Question 2: If your character was to die in the Bloodbath, how would you like them to die?**


	11. Bloodbath

**Felicia Bennet, District 9 POV:**

After a night of being grilled by Jynx Blackthorne, I expected the next day to be something of a relief. I lay in my bed wondering if I had to go through any more, and then the thought struck me; today the 202nd Hunger Games were starting. _Today could be my last day on earth._

I lay in bed, millions of worried thoughts going through my head. What should I do? How should I survive? The best option I had was to find Lyla, grab something and then run. Run as fast as I could. Then I'd survive the blood bath, and be one second closer to winning the Games. To coming home. I had to try my best to survive these wretches Games.

I glanced to the clock on my bedside table. It was five minutes until six o' clock. We were told our escorts would be coming for us at six o' clock, and will take us to the launch room. In five minutes it will all begin, and I'd spend about another five with my stylist. Then, I'd have to wait sixty seconds until the Games began. I could be killed in about eleven minutes at estimate.

I slid out of my bed and moved my hands across the silky sheets, because it could possibly be the last time I'd ever feel anything so luxurious. Sighing, I moved across to the dressing table and glanced to my reflection in the mirror, the face I looked at looked (if anything) ill and tired. I wasn't ill but I was nervous, that must be why I was so pale and why my knees were shaking so much.

"Felicia." I heard a voice call, then the sound of someone tapping on the door three times. It was Daymiun; he had come here to collect me (and drag me off to my death). I felt my throat and stomach tighten in synch with each other, and the butterflies were so powerful I thought they were going to fly right out of my stomach.

"I'm here." I called out weakly. Looking to myself in the mirror for what could possibly be my last time on earth. I gave myself a confident smile, as if trying to reassure myself and then strolled out of the room to look Daymiun Atilia in the eyes. He gave me a warm and sympathetic smile in return, and I knew he was feeling guilty.

Without any conversation whatsoever, we moved down the corridors to some basement like room. This year, due to more increased funding we weren't taking any helicrafts or hover jets to the launch room, instead we were being teleported there from the basements building. I looked around the basement and saw all the other tributes around the place. Lyla was across the room, and she gave me a reassuring smile which I had returned. Soonta was across the room clinging onto his escort, Robinetro Fidget and begging for him not to go into the launch room. I had to feel sympathetic towards the guy.

"Poor kid." I said, looking towards the teleporter in a casual fashion, as if I didn't have a care in the world. In reality, my guts were churning nervously and my heart seemed to beat so fast that I felt faint and dizzy.

"He won't make it past the first day, I'll tell you that." Dayium sighed sadly, before giving me a reassuring smile. "But look at it as one less person to kill, because I know you can do this Felicia. I believe in you, Felicia. And I know that you can do this, so go out there and make me proud!"

Daymiun moved me towards my teleporter, which had a sign above it saying 'D9F' which was what I could only assume meaning 'District Nine female.' It was a bit insulting that to the Capitol, we were only a district number and a gender. Nothing else.

I glanced towards my wrist nervously, making sure that my District token was there. And so it was, the rope tied neatly around my wrist was indeed there snug and sound. I glanced over to Kieran, and smiled to him in a reassuring fashion, and for once I saw Kieran smile back.

"Nervous?" I asked Kieran, and looked at his teleporter. Like mine it was a simply space with white lights around it, and a sign on top saying 'D9M.'

"Yeah." Kieran sighed back, "I guess so."

Before I knew it we had to step into the small space. I blinked and looked around at the golden lights around me. This was all too much- I just wanted to be home. I debated on stepping out of the teleporter, but it was too late. I heard a beeping noise around me and the lights near me seemed to flash a blue colour. I felt lighter than air, and I was slowly blasted somewhere. I was probably going quicker than the speed of light, but if I was I couldn't tell. If anything, time seemed to have paused. All around me were bright lights flashing in different colours, it was like I was frozen away from all this pain, in a land were everything was better.

Then I felt myself come back to earth, and the force in which I hit the earth was so powerful that I was forced to the ground. I let out a cough, and steadied myself to my knees. Standing there was my stylist, looking as pleased as ever to see me.

The Hunger Games was to begin soon...

**Selena Lennock, District 4 POV:**

Being shot through a teleporter was probably the most strange feeling in my life. I glanced around the room, which was empty and was a snow white colour. The lack of colour in the room gave me a headache. I glanced up to my stylist, who gave me a warm smile. My stylist was a woman with grey sullen skin and emotionless grey eyes that seemed to look to me in a bland fashion. Bland was the best word to describe her; but she had something mysterious about her. Her eyes always seemed to have a tactical glint, and she was certainly mysterious- she hadn't even revealed her name to me.

"Are you ready to see what you're wearing for the Games this year then?" She asked me in a bored tone. She had probably done this a hundred times before, and she was definitely eager to get rid of another set of tributes. A whole year of rest is what her fragile body seemed to need.

"Yes." I replied bluntly, and the woman moved across to the wall and pressed her hand to it. As if sensing it, the wall seemed to slide to the side, revealing a secret and rather large wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe were tons of the same Games outfit, and what the Games had provided us with this year were certainly interesting. There were tons of khaki jackets with vests made out of a light and wispy material. Extremely baggy trousers were lined up, with sturdy hiking boots and sun hats. There seemed to be hundreds of every item, and my stylist went out and took every piece of clothing and handed it to me. Even at a time like this, the Capitol technology fascinated me.

"Well, look what we have here." The stylist said, smirking. She threw one pair of hiking boots, the light vest, khaki jacket and baggy trousers at me. She then told me sternly, "don't complain about if it fits you or not. The Capitol have your measurements in perfect order, so if something is too big or too small for you, it is like that for a reason."

Indeed everything seemed to fit me perfectly, apart from the khaki trousers; they were a bit baggy. The boots were a perfect fit, but were quite uncomfortable because they were hard and sturdy. I guess I had other things to worry about, other than what was comfortable or not in the arena. Like what was awaiting me in that very arena.

"You're destined for a hot area." The stylist told me casually, smiling for what seemed the first time. "The vest you are wearing is made out a light fabric. The jacket however seems to be made of a thicker material. You might get typical hot desert days and cold desert nights."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, nothing you don't need telling yourself." The stylist casually replied. "The boots are made of a sturdy material. It looks like you might have to climb dear, and the sun hat is for obvious reasons. It looks like you're wearing some kind of archaeologist type uniform. You're going to some kind of desert or burial sight, that is for sure."

I wondered how on earth I was going to some kind of desert. Three clues the Gamemakers gave us about the arena were that there was going to be acid, a sea monster and a snowstorm. Snowstorms never happen in deserts- but this is the Hunger Games after all. Whilst all the Careers were carefree of any kind of cold hitting them, I could prepare for the snowstorm and hope it wipes them all out.

"Time to go." The stylist addressed me after a brief silence. "Good luck- I'm counting on you to win these Games Selena."

Next thing I saw the launch pad. The launch pad that would hurl me into the arena. After giving my stylist one last smile I stepped into it, and remained as still as a statue. If I moved a single inch I could be blown to smithereens. I felt slightly trapped when the glass cases slide down- stopping me from moving; in a way, I was trapped- destined to die.

I felt the launch pad move me down, towards my death. The arena was dragging ever so closer... I was being lowered into it right now. I was seconds away from seeing the arena, and little over a minute away from potential death...

My heart stopped when the arena came into view...

**Soonta Dye, District 8 POV:**

As the launch pad was moved down I was slid into the arena, and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw where we were. The ground was made out of entirely sand, but it wasn't a desert or anywhere outdoors. We seemed to be in some kind of ruin. The ceilings towered high above us, and the room would be pitch black if it wasn't for the many burning torches lighting up the room.

I moved my gaze to the centre- the Cornucopia. The glistening gold horn was there, but around it weren't the weapons and supplies I had expected there to be. Instead were thousands of gold coins, all scattered around. In the middle of the room, the gold coins were piled so high that they were like a small mountain.

There were supplies around, of course. Blades of all shapes and sizes littered the floor, and there was also the occasional spear. Other than that, there seemed to be no weapons whatsoever. But then I felt my heart rush into a mad panicked state when I saw the small revolver, on top of the mountain of coins. If any tribute, especially that Maximotus had their hands on it we were all screwed. No-one with a sword, spear or even arrows would be remotely threatening to somebody with a gun in their hands.

I glanced around the small cave-like room, and saw that there were two exits. Both extremely dark and damp looking passageways that could've led to anything. I couldn't help but to feel slightly nervous; the Gamemakers hadn't done an indoor arena in a long time. But were we even indoors? What was this arena? The temperature right now was freezing, yet we seemed to be somewhere in a desert or a beach. Somewhere that should be warm.

"_Welcome to the two-hundred and second Hunger Games!" _The booming voice of this years commentator, Leein Malpin announced. "_Now, we start the countdown- sixty!"_

And so Leein had began counting, with every letter going down I felt my heart beat that little bit slower. Was I going to die today? If so, how would that happen? I felt extremely bad, and I wish I could've apologised to my parents. To everyone. I had been a horrible person, and I wish I could just take that back and apologise to everybody.

"_Thirty seconds."_

The countdown was halfway over- in thirty seconds everything could change. I could be dead in over thirty seconds- less if I dared step out of my launch pad, but I wasn't that stupid. I had to prove everybody wrong, and I had to prove everybody that I could survive the Bloodbath. Once the Bloodbath was out the way, I was just that one step closer to winning the Games.

_**One small step.**_

_ "Fifteen seconds!"_

It then struck me that I needed a tactic if I was to get out of here alive. I hadn't thought of any tactics so far; all I thought about was the luxuries that the Capitol were throwing at me. I guess a lamb was always fattened up before it was sent to the slaughter; I wish I had my head out of the clouds, because if I did then I could've thought of something remotely intelligent. If I tried, I could've even got a better score.

"_Ten seconds!"_

The only hope I had right now was to grab a backpack and run. I needed to get away from the Cornucopia before anybody got hold of that revolver, and I needed to get out of there. I wondered what was in the arena... but it probably couldn't be any worse than the brutish Careers. Nothing could be worse than that.

_"Let the two-hundred and second Hunger Games begin!"_

**Lyla Alby, District 6 POV:**

As soon as the cannon roared, signalling the Games beginning I sprinted out of the launch pad. I wasn't that good of a runner usually, but sheer determination and adrenaline had pushed me further. I needed to find Felicia, and I needed to win.

So far not much seemed to be happening, apart from Careers shoving tributes out of the way and picking up the nearest knives or something. Once the Careers had their weapons, that's when I was in danger of being killed. But so far they hadn't got their weapons. So far, nobody had even died. That was a good thing.

I glanced around and looked for something, anything. But nothing was there. I glanced around and saw Ellis speed through one of the passageways, running as fast as his weedy little legs would carry him. He had survived, at least. For this year District Six were positive that they stood a chance in winning. But that meant if I were to survive, I'd have to kill him later on.

I tried to find Felicia through all the chaos, but so far I wasn't getting any luck. I decided it was best not to take any chances, so I sped towards a backpack which was a khaki colour, and it seemed to look pretty heavy. When I moved my hand to the strap, I noticed someone else was holding it; Krindle Barnes. The worst thing was that he had a small blade in his hand, which meant that the other Careers had probably retrieved an assortment of weapons.

The strong District Four boy yanked on the backpack; I tried resisting, but he was much too strong. He tore the backpack from my grip, the sheer force of his strength flinging me to the ground. I coughed and tasted the dirt of the sand I was thrown into; at least it provided a soft landing.

I glanced up and realised Krindle was towering over me, his knife poised up high and prepared to strike. I could see some guilt and upset in his eyes; like he didn't want to do this, like he didn't want to kill me. However, in those eyes I could see determination more than anything- determination to get home safe. The same determination every other tribute had.

For a brief second, I was certain I was to die. But then my own sheer determination and survival instinct kicked in and I sent my foot crashing into Krindle's kneecaps. I heard him call out in pain, and as a bonus he also dropped the backpack. I lunged for it and grabbed it, speeding towards a passageway. I needed to escape from here. That's all I needed.

Then, as I sped into the tunnel I heard someone call after me. The same old kind voice I was used to hearing.

"Lyla!"

It was Felicia, standing there holding a small blade in her hands. She had managed to get a weapon; which was pretty good. We'd have supplies and a weapon now. But she was out in the open; anyone could kill her now. What if someone had gotten hold of that revolver? She'd be dead meat within minutes, or seconds. A bullet to the head only took a split second.

"Felicia!" I shouted, speeding towards her. I had to let her know where I was; soon she spotted me and began running towards me to. Once I got her, we could both speed out of here. After that I was that much closer to winning.

I ran up to Felicia, and grabbed her hand, but as soon as I made contact I noticed her hand stiffen slightly. I noticed her whole body stiffen, and then I screamed as her blood was splattered onto my face. I then noticed that there was a large spear through her chest. She had been impaled through the heart.

I didn't need a professional to tell me that Felicia was dead. Her body flopped down to the ground, like a marionette that had been cut from it's strings. I looked behind her, and saw the District Four tribute Selena Lennock. Her glance was directed towards Felicia, and there was something apologetic about the look she gave. I didn't care- she had killed my friend.

I wanted to charge for Selena, but that would be stupid. She had numerous spears in her hands, and I had nothing. Selena tried flinging a spear towards me, but it was too late; I had ducked down. I glanced to Felicia's limp body. Her eyes were glassy and unmoving, there was no terror in them... only calm. The calm she deserved.

I glanced beside me and gasped when I realised that a spear had buried itself into the ground beside me. Missing me by inches. I was about to grab it when a hand had managed to grab it before me- I looked up to see the District 5 girl, Rayann Grace Carter. She looked at me for a brief second, and I wondered if she was going to kill me; instead, she just sped off as soon as she appeared. I saw her usher the red haired girl from District 3 into one of the passageways. There were another two who had gotten out alive. They had been luckier than Felicia had.

I looked to Felicia's hand, and grabbed the blade from it. I wanted to stay strong, but I couldn't help but to cry; the tears streamed down my down my face. Her body was so limp and so peaceful. This would probably be the last face to face glimpse I would see of her.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, moving the small blade out of her hands. She would've wanted me to take the blade if she died; despite the fact the blade was small, and a child's toy compared to some of the other weapons out there it could still kill.

I stood up and ran out of the passageway, being determined to never look back...

**Jansen Rife Falrey, District 7 POV:**

I threw piles of the gold aside. If this was reality, the tributes would probably be scooping up the gold and pelting away with it; but this is the arena, so instead of running away with gold we'd run away with knives, spears and food and other kind of survival equipment. And most importantly- our lives.

I flung some coins aside and smirked to myself as I saw a small but extremely deadly knife lying there. Now I had my ticket to defending myself. I moved my hands towards the blade only to look to another hand grab the handle. I glanced up to see the District Nine boy, Kieran Ruse. He yanked the blade from my hand, and I felt it tear into my flesh. I gave out a yelp and jumped back, looking to my bloody hand; Kieran looked at me once, as if deciding to make me his first kill. Instead, he ran off to join the District Eleven boy is running down one of the passageways. Both of them had survived; hopefully I'll be able to join them in the list of survivors.

I winced and moved my gaze all around the arena. The Careers were all doing something, all after somebody or grabbing some kind of weapon. I just hoped that none of them were after me- about a couple of metres away from me the District One girl had the District Three boy (Sarah-Elizabeth, or something like that) pinned to the ground. Her hands were tightly wrapped around his throat and he was kicking and screaming for life.

I looked to Sarah-Elizabeth and couldn't help but feel sorry for him; because of that girl wanting to get kicks off stabbing a couple of people, he would never be able to see his family again. I had to think of something to do- and fast.

I sped over to where they were and slammed my body into The District One girls, the sheer force slamming her off Sarah and sending both of our bodies into the sand. I glanced up and saw her looking to me, a look of pure hatred and rage in her eyes. It was almost like a kind of fire.

Behind me, Sarah-Elizabeth was lying still on the ground, however his chest was rising and falling which signalled that he was alive. The District One girl had already slipped a blade into her hands; it looked perfect for throwing. How many of these throwing knives did this girl have? How good was she? I was guessing from her score that she was no amateur.

I looked as her hand flung the knife in my direction, and I yelped as it slammed as it slammed into the sand next to my right leg. That was a lucky miss. I stood up and darted towards Sarah-Elizabeth; almost certain that she was flinging more knives in my direction.

I bent down to check on Sarah-Elizabeth as I approached him, and I felt a knife whiz above my head, brushing my scalp ever so slightly. I looked in horror as the chubby boy in front of me had a knife lodges in his throat, where the wind pipe would probably be. This boy was the District Eight boy, Soonta Dye or something.

He didn't seem to react to a knife being flung into his throat very quickly, but then I saw his eyes widen. He tried to scream at the prospect of never being able to breathe again, but because he was choked on oxygen he probably couldn't. He ripped the knife out of his throat, and blood squirted out of it, onto the sand below him. Eventually, he flopped down limp in a pool of his own blood. Me, Sarah-Elizabeth and the District One girl all watched. Me and Sarah-Elizabeth were both horrified by what we had witnessed, the arrogant Career girl had a victorious smirk on her face. She found this whole thing amusing.

"Run," I said to Sarah-Elizabeth. He wasn't still any more, he was wide awake and I could see the fear in his eyes. He looked slightly confused, though; like he didn't know what was happening around him. I didn't blame him, though- I'd have no clue what on earth was going on around me after almost being strangled to death by a brutish girl.

"Thank you so much," he muttered back.

I looked to Sarah-Elizabeth get up and shakily run towards one of the passageways; the District One girl immediately reached into one of her jackets pockets for another blade. I sprinted towards her and jumped onto her, once again. Both of us were flung to the ground, and I couldn't help but think that the way I had knocked her down was something of stupid. But it was the only way I could attack her.

I heard her groan and immediately ran towards one of the passageways, but the whizzing of a knife told me that I couldn't run into the open right now. I immediately ran towards the piles of gold coins and threw myself behind them, providing me with some cover.

"Coward!" I heard her spit, and I crossed my fingers. I had to live, I just had to. For Jang at least. "Nobody messes with Liane Trug and gets away with it!"

I looked to the passageway; it was a bit of a run away but there was a chance I could make it. I quickly darted across and moved towards it, but as soon as I did knives were being flung at me. How many did this girl have? It seemed she was unlimited in supply.

I threw myself down, behind another gold pile of coins. The sounds of my heavy breathing and the chaos still happening around me were the only things I could hear. My heart was pounding so heavily in my chest that it threatened to rip out. I had to face Liane- and win. If I could kill a Career I would most definitely cash in a couple of sponsors.

I waited behind for what seemed a while, and I was pretty sure Liane would move herself behind the gold pile so that she could slaughter me. I stood up shakily, and when I saw she was there I knew I had to act quickly. I sent my body weight into the large pile of coins, so that they slammed down into Liane's body. The sheer force of this blasted her off her feet, and she was sent into the sand.

I ran up to her and had to think of a way to kill her quickly. Before she could get up, I slammed by food into her stomach. She didn't moan in pain- she just coughed and spluttered there; I had obviously winded her.

"It isn't nice when _you're_ the one losing, is it Liane?" I asked, hearing a tone of hatred in my voice for the first time in what seemed like years. I did hate Liane; she was a brutal killer, trying to tick off innocent children one by one. She had tried to kill Sarah-Elizabeth and she _had _managed to kill Soonta. Both of them were innocent children with lives, thoughts and feelings. That was obviously something Liane did not have.

I moved down beside her body and wrapped my hands tightly around her throat. Liane thrashed back and tried to kick me off, but my now it was too late; she was much too weak. I was going to strangle her and take the life from her like she had done to Soonta. For the first time, there was a certain fear in her eyes. She thrashed and looked at me pleadingly, as if begging me for mercy... I couldn't help but feel the guilt sink into my stomach. Could I take a life so easily?

But then something else hit my stomach; it wasn't guilt- it was much sharper and much more painful. I stifferened up slightly and gave Liane a last look, mirroring the mercy that she had been looking at me for before I felt myself slip away...

I made sure that my last thoughts were of Jang...

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

I couldn't help but smile as I observed the chaos ensuing around me. It almost brought a tear of joy to my eye, but I refused to let any tears get there. Crying was for the weak, even if the reason I was doing such a pathetic thing was because I was happy. But I couldn't help but to feel happy. Killing and death was like an art to me, and the artwork that was happening around me was beautiful. The screams of tributes were like music to my ears.

However, I glanced around and didn't see many bodies around me. There wasn't much blood, either. There was plenty of chaos, but no blood. What fun was a bloodbath without blood? I was certain the audience around Panem were yawning right now.

I was going to change that.

I ran closer to the Cornucopia, and looked to the massive mountain of coins around me. At the top of it was a revolver- I wondered why nobody had gone for it so far. I would go for it myself, but it would take time to climb such a large pile of coins; precious time in which I could be slaughtering tributes.

I sent my hands to a large sword that had been slammed into the coins and ripped it out with ease (anyone else would've had a bit of a struggle, but not me) and glanced around for any potential victims. It was at that moment where I saw the annoying mouthy girl, Monkshood Splice. She seemed to be sitting cross legged, and was observing a blade in front of her. Did she know how foolish she was? She was probably the easiest target in the whole arena right now.

But of course, one man's trash was another man's treasure. And Monkshood Splice's life was my treasure at this moment in time.

I ran towards her and swung my blade towards her throat. Monkshood looked up and for the first time since I had seen her, she looked genuinely scared. I expected to feel my blade sink into her neck, but I felt it hit metal. It was then I noticed Blaise Calder in front of me, holding a much smaller and weaker sword in his hand.

I flicked my sword so that it slammed his out of his hand. I then span the sword around and smashed the handle into his nose, hearing a satisfying crack. Blaise moaned in pain before being slammed down into the sand, blood gushing out of his nose. I had quite obviously broken it. It was my lucky day; two birds and one stone.

As I raised my arm up, ready to slam it down on Blaise's head I saw Monkshood dart towards me. She then jabbed my sharply in the armpit. Of course, I wasn't hurt but the shock from what she had done had made me jump. Another kill prevented by an imbecile- I felt so incredibly foolish at the moment.

I swung my blade towards the silly little mouthy girl, before feeling a clash of metal again. I glanced around to see the blind girl, Layana. I could probably kill her easily, but she had gotten a fairly impressive score in training- she was obviously a bit of an underdog. I felt like screaming out in rage as I heard Monk and Blaise ran off- they were safe for now. I would make sure to kill at least one of them later.

I then blocked a swing from Layana and quickly swung my sword towards her back. She parried and span around, swinging her sword once again. The pattern of swinging and parrying had continued for a while, before I realised she was a great sword fighter. She wasn't as strong as me, but she was quicker and more airy.

It was at that moment Tristan had swung his sword in her direction, which she had managed to parry. I wonder how she knew someone was swinging a sword at her, she was blind after all. Was someone ever _that _good at hearing? I looked to her and Tristan engage in a sword battle, before realising that I _had _to get that revolver. It was the biggest key to bloodshed at this current moment in time. And right now, both of the District Twelve tributes were climbing the piles of gold- they were obviously after the revolver themselves.

_Too bad._

I darted to the mountain of gold and sprinted on it, which immediately boosted me up it. I clung onto some of the coins, but they weren't very good for holding myself on as they just slipped in my grip, however I continued to quickly hoist myself up this mountain of gold, further and further. I was already fairly close to the top right now.

I quickly moved my sword and buried it into the gold, and clung onto the handle so that I was hanging off it. I was so close to the top now- probably even closer than the District Twelve tributes were. I had to get that revolver.

I flung myself up, so that I was on top of the mountain. I grabbed the gun, and cheered with joy as I looked at it in my hands. A pair of hands had attempted to grab the gun from me and I looked over to the District Twelve girl, who looked pretty angry. I cackled and shoved my hand into her chest, and she was flung off the pile of gold. That's how easy she was.

The District Twelve boy glanced to me, a look of fear in his eyes. He had a big reason to- he was that close to me. I looked to the revolver and decided that now was a great time to make my first kill- a little District Twelve boy wasn't anything special, but he was better than nothing.

I played with the trigger for a bit as the boy attempted to lunge his pathetic little dagger at me, but before he had time to hit me a bullet had already roared out of the revolver. The incredibly loud noise that it had made had managed to make me jump, and the force of it had almost sent the gun flying out of my hands. At least I knew what to expect.

I looked as the District Twelve boy was blasted off the mountain, and I didn't care where it hit him. It had most probably killed him, and if it didn't kill him he was probably seconds away from death. I looked around at the destruction and battling below me, sniggering as I knew I could kill _anyone _down there easily.

My eyes immediately darted to Layana, who was still in a ferocious sword-fight with Tristan. It looked like she was winning, too. She still gracefully swung her sword at him, and managed to block off any of his attacks. He was sweating and struggling. Layana better be happy, as she was going to be my first kill of the Games. That was a pretty honourable title- at least she had _me _killing her.

I aimed the gun carefully towards her head and pulled the trigger. Within a split second Layana slumped to the ground, blood spraying out of her head. I looked to the smoke going out of my revolver and blew it away, smirking to myself. Tristan looked to her motionless body, a look of shock on his face before his gaze met mine, and he gave a grateful nod towards me.

I debated on killing Tristan, before deciding that at this current time I needed him as an ally. He was a fair sword-fighter and was definitely good enough to be a Career. But soon, once I had picked all of these little insects out of the Games I was going to kill him.

_The Games were only just beginning..._

**Liane Trug, District One POV:**

I wanted to cry out as loud as I could; the District Seven boy was a stronger opponent than I had estimated, and at the one small point I had let my guard down he managed to knock me down. Now I was certain he was going to kill me. After all the training and everyone telling me I was a certain winner, I was going to be killed right here in the bloodbath.

The feeling of being strangled was a horrible way to go. His hands were tightly wrapped around my neck, and I could feel my lungs screaming for oxygen. I could almost feel the life seep out of my body; and although I wanted to just lay here and let myself slip away, my body was automatically thrashing and kicking, begging me to continue trying. I wanted to cry out, and call for my father but I couldn't. I just wanted to be home... this feeling even made me feel sorry for Sarah-Elizabeth, as he almost suffered the same fate as me.

Then I felt the boys hands lighten on my neck, before stiffening there. I gasped in as much oxygen as I could, sighing in relief. I looked into his eyes and saw all signs of life leak out of him, as if he was dead. Was he dead? This was all so sudden, who'd killed him?

I felt something warm on my stomach, and glancing to my stomach I saw blood dribbling onto my stomach. Blood that was spewing out of the boy's stomach. I looked into his eyes for another second, and could tell that he was still alive- but barely. He gave one last moan of pain, before rolling to the floor beside me, still and dead.

I glanced up and looked to none other than the District Four tribute, and fellow Career Krindle Barnes. He had a bloody spear in his hand, and he looked to me with a guilty expression. What was he guilty for? Killing the kid? He had saved my life, and that was surely all that had mattered right now!

"Thank you," I choked. I still found it hard to speak as I was only just getting a normal supply of oxygen in my body. My throat still ached slightly from where the boy was viciously strangling me.

"It's no problem." Krindle replied, a hint of regret in his voice. He then gave me a weak smile, as if he was trying to reassure himself. "I guess that is what allies are for."

I brushed the sand off my clothes and looked to the bloody patch on my stomach. I wasn't really bothered that it was there, it made me look that little bit tougher. And despite the fact that the weedy District Seven boy wasn't my kill, I could take it away as some kind of token.

"We better get going." I told Krindle, reaching into my jacket and flicking a blade out. I stroked the edge of the blade to test it- it seemed sharp enough. I looked to the spear in Krindle's hand and smirked, I wouldn't have expected anything different from a District Four tribute.

"I don't think there's any point." Krindle said to me, and I raised an eyebrow to him. What did he mean? Of course there was a point- we were Careers! We had to find tributes and hunt them! And there were still a few of the little rats running around the Cornucopia.

My question was answered when the sound of gunfire filled the air. My automatic response was to scream, but all of the other tributes were already doing that. I turned around and looked to the District Eight girl- the blind one. She was slumped to the ground, with a small pool of blood leaking from her head. That was unexpected.

I looked up to where I knew the revolver was, and surely enough the psycho Maximotus was there. In his hands were the revolver, he was moving it across, and pointing it across to different tributes, as if doing his own 'eenie meenie miney moe.' He eventually pulled the trigger at the District Seven girl, Vivienna I think her name was. The bullet soared past her shoulder, and slammed into the old wall where it ricocheted off. Vivienna gave out a shocked cry, because darting into one of the passageways. If Maximotus was going to hold a gun, he could at least kill some people. Imbecile.

"He's insane," Krindle sighed. "Absolutely insane."

"And he's going to lose." I replied. "I'll make sure of that, one day..."

**Alec Seth, District 12 POV:**

I slammed into the hard sand, and felt the air being knocked from my body. I took a while to regain it, before feeling the stinging pain in my shoulder. I moved my hand to it and felt blood leaking out; that was probably where that psycho Maximotus had shot me. I glanced across and saw Kathleen, who was lying down on the floor. She had hit it so hard she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Kathleen?" I asked nervously, shaking her shoulders lightly. I had to ignore this horrible sensation in my shoulders, it had developed from a string to an agonising throb. If anything, some kind of burning sensation.

Kathleen groaned once, and I gave a weak smile. We were both alive, and that was all that mattered for now. All I needed to focus on was getting a couple of supplies and getting me and Kathleen out of here without being shot by Maximotus- or butchered by any of those other Careers. That couldn't be that difficult, could it?

I heard footsteps and looked to the District Two boy, Tristan Wilds. He looked like a hungry, bloodthirsty animal wanting to kill his prey. So far he hadn't managed to pick off any tributes, so he probably saw this as his chance.

I wanted to grab Kathleen and run, but by then it was much too late. He sped over and stomped on Kathleen's neck harshly. I gasped as a sickening cracking sound was heard- Kathleen didn't even scream. I knew she was still alive though, as she was flopping around like a fish that had been washed out of water.

It was sickening that Tristan had stopped still, and had watched her wriggle around in agony. But the difference was it wasn't in shock or horror, like I had. He got some kind of kick from it, he smirked like he was watching something funny. This wasn't funny- this was reality.

I was almost relieved when Kathleen had then stopped moving, and had lay down still. I knew she was at piece now, and she didn't have to face the horror of the Games. However, now that she was dead I was going to be lonely throughout the Games. She was a lovely person, and she didn't deserve what had happened to her. I gave one last thought to think about Kathleen, before I stood up and decided to run off.

However, unfortunately for me as soon as Kathleen had died Tristan was in killer mode, this time as savage as ever. He flicked out a sword, and started swinging the sword ferociously at me. I sidestepped as he swung it at me once, and it had only narrowly missed.

I darted towards one of the passageways, as fast as my legs could carry me, but before I could get away the District One girl, Liane Trug had jumped in front of me. She had a large, psychotic grin on her face and a blade in her hands. I immediately turned to run the other way, but I was certain with my back turned she could just throw the blade at me...

I knew I was right when I felt a sharp blade tear into the sleeve of my shirt, but only the fabric. I wanted to scream, but it took too much energy- energy I needed to run out of here. My heart throbbed and so did my shoulder. I looked to the passageway from the other side of me, and I was so close to it...

But it was too late, I felt somebody pounce on me. Their body was so strong, and when they slammed into me I felt my body be slammed back into the sand. My vision was blurry, and I felt a pair of strong hands force me to my feet. I was so weak at the knees, that I felt them tremble... I could collapse at any second.

"That's good. Hold them there, I want to shoot them." I heard the unmistakable voice of Maximotus snap. He was obviously the leader of this pack. Who was holding me? And was he going to shoot me, right now?

"Oh, so you get to kill more then?" I heard the voice of that Liane girl shout. She sounded moody- most probably because she hadn't managed to kill me. She seemed on a streak of bad luck, recently. I saw her being strangled by that Falrey boy... he was probably dead now, like so many others around me.

"Well unlike you I've not failed to kill." I heard Maximotus snap back, I slowly regained my vision and saw all of the Careers around me. The person who was pinning me was the District Four tribute, Krindle Barnes. Not far from me Brydyn Ryder was being held by Tristan Wilds- the monster who had killed Kathleen. Was he going to kill Brydyn too?

I looked to Maximotus, and saw him waving the gun in his hands. My question was then answered- he was going to shoot me and Brydyn. He obviously wasn't satisfied with the bloodbath, although an awful lot of people had died it wasn't a big bloodbath. Not by Hunger Games standards.

"I managed to kill that Soonta Dye!" Liane snapped back.

"Oh, and that's _mighty _impressive." Maximotus cackled, he then flicked the gun and pointed it towards me. He then gave an evil smirk. "Wait, haven't I shot you before? Did you not die? You're quite the survivor aren't you."

The only reply I gave Maximotus was a glare. He was definitely the most hate-able contestant in the whole Games, and there were some pretty detestable tributes this year.

"Well, you're not a survivor for much longer." Maximotus said, before aiming the gun directly to my chest. He was ready to shoot- I felt my legs buckle up and my breathing be restricted. After all this time, I was going to die. I should've known it would be in the bloodbath...

"Let someone else do the dirty work Maximotus." Liane whined, stroking the blade across her palm in a bored fashion.

"Fine," Maximotus spat. He turned around and looked to all of the Careers, before smirking. "Well, which one of us hasn't had the great opportunity to kill today?"

There was a horrible silence. All of the Careers had all killed someone today- they'd all taken an innocent life. Some regretted it, and some found it an amazing experience. But they had all killed- all apart from Katie-Susan, but nobody had expected her to kill. She wasn't a Career- she was just a pretty face that Tristan liked to take with him.

"Katie, have you killed anyone?" Maximotus asked.

"Leave it Max." Tristan snapped back, still holding Brydyn who was struggling. I had given up by now, because I knew Krindle was much stronger than me just like Tristan was much stronger than Brydyn. We both needed to accept that we were already dead, despite the fact that our hearts were beating and we were still breathing.

"No," Maximotus snapped back; he was obviously entertained. I was terrified, because I didn't know what devious plots were whizzing around in his head. Was he going to torture us this time? Would he not grant us the blessing of a quick death such as one bullet to the head?

"I'm fine, Maximotus." Katie-Susan piped up, sounding terrified.

"I know that," Maximotus replied casually, yet menacingly. "But you haven't exactly _proven _that you are Career worthy. You are going to shoot them, and if you refuse then I am going to shoot you, do you understand."

"How _dare _you threaten her!" Tristan snapped.

Maximotus screamed with rage and swung the gun so it pointed towards Tristan. "And how dare _you _tell me what to do!" He roared. "Who is the one with the gun? I am! If any of you dare disobey me again I will gun you down where you stand!"

There was a threatening silence. Nobody decided to argue against what Maximotus had to say, even Liane- after all he was the one with the gun. It was fascinating how one device could make him have total control over the Career group.

After a while, Maximotus moved over to Katie-Susan. He smiled in a sickening manner, before moving the gun to her palm. She hesitated, but then grabbed it from him. I felt my knees weaken once again, because I knew that these were my final moments on this earth.**  
** "You aim it at where you want the bullet to hit, and you pull the trigger." Maximotus told her calmly, Katie-Susan gave a nod to him before moving the guns aim to Brydyn. Brydyn was going to die first, so I was grateful I had those seconds more than he had. I looked into her eyes and saw fear, and hurt. She didn't want to do this, but she was being forced to do it.

Katie-Susan moved her finger to the trigger, and I saw the gun trembling. Her whole body was trembling right now- but that wasn't stopping her. She eventually fired, and I heard some people gasp as the bullet slammed into Brydyn's forehead. It wasn't the over exaggerated death that I had imagined it to be, he just fell down like a ton of bricks. There was hardly any blood, just a small amount trickling from his forehead. Apart from his eyes wide open in fear he looked relatively calm and still...

Katie then flicked the gun in my direction, and I tried my best to hold in tears... I took time to treasure all of the memories I had in District Twelve, hugging my mother... playing with friends, school, chatting with my sister every night... memories that I'd never get to feel again.

When she fired, it didn't hit my head. I felt the bullet slam into my gut, and I felt an excruciating burning sensation erupt in my stomach where it hit. I screamed in pain, and immediately kicked out. As if by some mad luck, I had kicked Krindle in the shin where he let go of me. This was my only chance...

I stood up shakily and tried sprinting across the sand, the blood leaking from my stomach onto the sand, and making them look like little grains of ruby. I expected Katie to gun me down, there and then but she just looked at me, shocked.

The whole of the Career pack launched in to action with me, Liane flicked out one of her many blades, Krindle and Selena both drew out spears and Tristan drew out his large and threatening sword. I continued running slowly towards the passageway, holding my gut- at least this time I knew that I would die trying...

"Don't attack him!" I heard Maximotus shout, and all of the Careers stopped in their tracks. I couldn't help but wonder why he had asked them to stop, but I had managed to make it into the passageway, holding on to the weak walls but support.

I felt my heart stop when I hard Maximotus say: "When we find him, which we will he will wish that we'd have killed him there and then. I promise you that- but the chances are that he will bleed out first..."

All I had to do was get away from here...

**This chapter is totally unedited. Feel sorry to laugh at any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have made!**

** Once again- I must apologise for my late post. A month late... oh my. My laptop's charger broke, and once I got it back my sister had managed to cleverly put a virus on it. However, I'm back and hopefully something disastrous won't happen!**

** I won't update for about another two weeks, and I'm going on holiday for a week and I'll be writing the next two chapters in advance so I can get the rush over and done with!**

** So, the Bloodbath done. I feel so sad that I had to watch some of these characters go, because I loved them all. In case the rush and change of POV's confused you on who died, I shall make a quick list:**

**Felicia Bennet, District 9.**

**Soonta Dye, District 8.**

**Jansen Rife Falrey, District 7.**

**Layana Charleston, District 8.**

**Kathleen Dougherty, District 12.**

**Brydyn Ryder, District 5.**

**So, since it's the Bloodbath do answer these questions:**

**Who would you have saved, given the opportunity?**

**Who suffered the worst death.**

**Also, I've noticed in other fanfics (mainly SYOT's) that POV's are separated by some kind of line, can anyone give me a heads up on how to do this, as I know for certain I'd love to do that. Make my writing much less messy...**

**Anyway, Good day and thank you! **


	12. Surprises

**Day 1 of the Games;**

* * *

**Alec Seth, District 12 POV:**

It didn't take me long to discover what the arena was supposed to represent; it was representing some kind of pyramid. I didn't know how big it was, and how old it was supposed to represent but I was assuming since it was a whole arena it was pretty big. The passageway that I had gone into had led off into numerous other passageways, and before I knew it I was in some little maze. I occasionally passed the occasional stone doorway or big vault that I could open and crawl into, but I decided it best not to- I didn't know what exactly was in there.

I turned a left, and then a right... I continued turning left, and right, and left again- but I seemed to not bump into anything, not any traps or any tributes. A part of me wanted to bump into a mutt or something, just to convince me further that I was in the Hunger Games, and not lost in some pyramid in a desert somewhere. However, I was pretty certain that _no _existent pyramid could compare in size to this one.

The temperature was chilly, and the pyramid was pretty dark. However, torches littered the corridor and kept the place light enough so that I could see. There was the occasional breeze of wind that told me that there had to be an outdoors at _some _point. There were other questions that whizzed around in my mind, like _how big was this pyramid? What traps or mutts were around here? When people die, do hover crafts pick them up, or does something different happen?_

_ I guess the answer to these questions could only be answered in time_

And as for the pain, I was in a pretty bad condition. After checking my stomach I was pretty relieved to find out that I only had a skin wound, so I was going to be okay- if I could stop bleeding. My shoulder throbbed too, but I was pretty certain that it was nothing to worry about. I wish I had a first aid kit, or any kind of supply. I was too busy trying to get that stupid revolver- and a revolver that had gotten into the hands of a psychopath. If I'd have just looked for something like food or weapons, instead of some silly gun I wouldn't be bleeding badly and wishing I had some supplies. Or even better, Kathleen might still be alive.

I wasn't exactly devastated by Kathleen's death, because I didn't get the time to get close to her. Not just that, but she wasn't the kind of person to get close to somebody. However, seeing her thrash around like she did would probably always be imprinted on my mind. She didn't seem like the person who I would want to die, either- in fact, she didn't deserve it compared to some of the people that were still alive and breathing right now. But she'd be returning to District Twelve in a coffin very soon, with only a broken hearted family and a sympathetic District; other than that, nobody would even acknowledge her death.

I moved my hand to my stomach, hoping that the bleeding would stop soon. I could only hope that it would stop, though. I needed to find some food, water and some first aid soon if I wanted a chance in hell of living. And a weapon would be nice, too. Or an ally would be nice- now that Kathleen was dead I was looking to the prospect of spending the Games alone, and I did not like that prospect at all.

I moved into another passageway, which seemed to have gotten slightly narrower. All of the passageways were different in their own way, some were narrow- some stretched apart so much they were like rooms of their own. The only similarity was that they all seemed and smelt like they were hundreds of years old, and the temperature was freezing cold. Not necessarily freezing to the point where I could die of hypothermia, but cold enough to complain about nonetheless.

I decided if I expected to find anything, I should start looking in the rooms inside this corridor, otherwise I'll continue walking around this maze and finding the same old things. Unless dust was what I needed to survive, the corridors weren't really worth walking. And the chances are I haven't even wondered around half of them, so I was lucky to not brush into a mutt- or even a tribute, for that matter.

I looked to the nearest door, and gasped at what I saw; the doorway was half blocked by a large mass of boulders. Underneath the boulders was a snapped wire and a crushed skeleton lying underneath the boulders. So the door was wire trapped- I had a good reason to not want to enter any of the rooms so easily then.

My gaze was then averted to the crushed skeleton- dying like that seemed like total agony. Who was that skeleton? My heart stopped at the thought that it was one of the tributes trying to get in and being crushed. But my mind shook off that idea when I realised that no skeleton would decay in what could be hours at the most; the skeleton was artificial and some kind of tool to warn careless tributes what would happen if they strolled into rooms so carelessly- I should look out for these wired traps, as there were probably more. They probably extended to much more than doors, too.

I carefully crouched down and crawled between the boulders so I could look into the room, and was relieved to see that no other tributes or mutts were in the room. But, there were definitely some things that did interest me. In the middle of the room was a large stone table, and on it was a mummy wrapped in bandages- _bandages! _I had my key to survival right in front of me now, despite the fact it came from a dead person (or, a fake dead person) the bandages looked great for tending wounds. Desperate calls called for desperate measures.

I then glanced around the room and saw various shelves; some looked so old that they could collapse in a single touch. On them were certain urns and vases, and I stopped to think about what they contained. I decided it wasn't good to think of it right now as I had some wounds to tend to; the throbbing in my stomach and shoulder reminded me that.

I moved across to the dead body, and unrolled a bit of the bandage that remained around its stomach, the dead body was still fresh and had certain scars across the stomach and chest. It smelt strongly of wine and herbs; it was obviously used to preserve the dead body.

I moved the bandages and used it to bandage my own stomach and shoulder up. I smiled to myself with the relief of it all- despite the fact there was still that burning agonising sensation there, I didn't have to worry about bleeding out and dying. But I _did_ have to worry about dying- there were still some deadly tributes out there, and most certainly some kinds of mutts too. Not to mention Maximotus and his revolver- how many more lives was that gun going to claim? Hopefully not mine, that is all I could say.

I decided that it was time to explore. What harmful traps could the Gamemakers put into a couple of urns and shelves? I moved across to the shelves and noticed that the urns seemed to have different animals. I couldn't make out the colouring and the patterns of the urns, as they were horribly cracked and covered in dust. The thing that made me laugh the most was the thought that despite the fact these urns looked hundreds of years old, they were probably six months old at the most. Everything here, including the ageing was artificial.

I wanted to know what was inside the urns, so I opened the jar to it. I almost retched when I was what was inside- these mushy looking things. They gave out a horrible stench and I immediately knew that they were intestines. I stumbled back and moved my hand across my mouth, to try and stop myself from vomiting; that person who had been wrapped in bandages over there had his intestines put in _those _urns.

_This room was a mummification room. _

I had a basic knowledge about Ancient Egyptians, they were from thousands of years ago. Even before Panem was North America- which seems so long ago it isn't even worth thinking about. They seemed to live in even worse conditions than the people of Panem, as most of them were slaves or something as the sort- but the Pharaohs were rich and got it lucky- just like life now. But there was no Hunger Games then.

I also knew about the process of mummification, I didn't know exactly what happened but I knew the basics of it- a dead person had most of his intestines remained (I remember something about the brain being taken away with an iron hook, because the gruesomeness of it all gave me nightmares) and then covered in all sorts of herbs before being wrapped up in bandages.

And this room was the room where people were mummified; It was very rare that the bodies were actually mummified in pyramids, from what I remember but it still happened. This also meant that there had to be some kind of ritual dagger or something that was used to cut people open, and could cut tributes that would try to cut me open. I wasn't sure if I could kill, but if I had the key to killing in my palms I would feel just that bit better.

I then scanned the shelf and saw a metallic looking hook on it; the tip was covered in blood and I then realised that _this _was the hook that was used to rip out the brains from the body. Despite the fact I couldn't rip anyone's brains out (unless they were unconscious or something) it looked hard enough to knock somebody to the ground. That was all that I needed.

I moved out of the room and decided that I needed to find something else, like water or some kind of food. I moved out of the room, clambering out of the boulders that blocked the door. I walked down the corridor for a couple of seconds before I felt another sharp sensation in my stomach- it was so powerful that I cried out and fell to the sandy floor.

I was perfectly comfortable here, and much too weak to stand up. I felt every muscle in my body throb, begging me for a rest. My throat was so dry it felt like sandpaper, and I knew I needed water soon... as soon as possible. I was seeing double, I think I lost a lot of blood...

I closed my eyes and hoped when I woke up it would be so much better...

* * *

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

I sped along the long narrow corridors at high speed, hoping I could find anything. So far, the corridors had provided me with nothing. I wondered into a couple of rooms and only found ruins and the occasional piece of water. However, in one room there was some old kind of pool of water which I had taken a drink out of- it was fresher than any water I had tasted, and quenched my thirst. I filled up my water bottle with it.

I didn't look for any weapons, I just grabbed a backpack and sprinted for it. My backpack had enough to keep my surviving for a while; there was a lot of food. A couple of jam sandwiches, cheese, crackers, a bottle full of water, a bag full of berries and grapes and a jar of honey. I didn't need to eat yet, and I had to save all of my food for desperate situations.

There were other things in my backpack, a coat which seemed to trap heat amazingly. I was wearing it right now, and speeding through the corridors that once left me shaking with cold I was perfectly content with my own body heat warming me up. There seemed to be a bag of plastic, which I didn't think I needed right now. And a small bottle of something called chlorine which confused me, how was I supposed to use this? I guess I could only find out in time, but it smelt pretty funny. I didn't plan on smelling it again, it could be deadly.

The Bloodbath was gruesome, but I didn't hang around to see what had happened. I heard gunfire and screaming, so I was certain that somebody had a gun on them. The question was- who was it? The only thing I could hope for right now was something bulletproof or metallic enough to make bullets bounce off them.

I moved into a small room and saw it was some kind of musical room. Inside it I could see fancy marble pillars that had collapsed, and lay in ruins on the floor. I wandered in even more and wondered if I could find anything- a weapon was what I could hope for at this moment in time. Even if it was something small like a small blade or a small hammer.

I looked across and saw in the corner of the room there was a harp. It looked beautiful, and was made of a gold that still glistened despite the fact it was covered in dust. It's strings were all perfectly fitted, and despite the fact that the room around it looked like a bomb site, it was perfect. A daffodil within a field of dandelions.

I moved across to it and moved my finger to one of the strings- the harp altogether had about forty-seven strings, but four of those seemed to be different from the others; the others were plain strings, but four of them were a glimmering silver colour. I couldn't help but look to them in awe, why were _they _silver?

I plucked the string that I had my finger on, and the beautiful musical note filled my ears. Dust seemed to spread out, and it made me cough a bit. I then moved my hand to one of the silver springs and plucked that too. I gasped when I heard a large rumbling sound and I immediately stumbled back- I should've _known_ this harp was a trap!

But there wasn't an earthquake or anything of the sort- I didn't notice the four silver gates in front of me. The silver looked exactly like the strings on the harp, only they gave off a more fierce and rough aura than the beautiful and graceful aura that the harp had given off. One of the four gates had raised up, but the other three were still down.

I think I sorted this little puzzle that the Gamemakers had given me.

I moved my fingers to the other silver string on the harp and plucked it. As expected, there was a beautiful musical sound and dust being emitted from the harp- but as also expected, one of the four silver gates had risen up. I plucked the other, and then the other before there was a whole passageway that I could go through. Hopefully, there wasn't a mutt in it.

I moved across to the passageway and peered into it. I didn't see no mutt, but it was dark- like walking through a big tunnel. I cautiously walked into it and jumped as the gates slammed shut behind me. I continued walking before finding that this long and dark passageway seemed to get lighter. I heard the sound of someone coughing and realised that somebody or something was in there! Was it one of the Careers? I didn't know who was dead and who was alive right now, so I had no idea of who could be here.

I moved into the room and was surprised to what I saw; the room was made entirely of marble and there was a large marble table located in the middle of the room. Not just that, but there was a large plate of what seemed to be bread in the room. A tiny and skinny boy with ghostly white skin and black hair was nibbling on a piece of the bread that he had snapped out, and as soon as his large brown eyes spotted me he stood up and waved a small knife in my direction.

He had a weapon. I never.

"Don't hurt me!" I cried out, covering my eyes with my hands. I was going to do what I did best and play the weakling. If I befriended this boy I could get an ally, a weapon and even some bread and I thought that wasn't a bad prospect at all.

The boy looked at me sympathetically and lowered his knife, before kneeling down by the marble table. It must've been uncomfortable kneeling down on marble, but at the end of the day anywhere that you could sit down was luxury in the Hunger Games. He then gave me a weak smile before speaking out.

"Don't be scared, I only raised my knife to scare you off if you were anybody who was trying to hurt me." He paused for a second. "I'm not monster."

I lowered my hands before having to stop myself from smirking- my weakling act had worked. Now I had to worm my way into an alliance, which wasn't hard. I just had to start some kind of conversation off.

"Did you get that bread from the Bloodbath?" I asked, feeling my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten in a while, and I needed food. I wasn't hungry enough to delve into my own stash of food yet, so what was the harm in a couple of snaps of bread if it was offered?

"No." He replied, shaking his head. "I went into that room with the harp and studied it- I had read a book about harps once, but I played the strings and found that it lead to this room- and I'm guessing the bread is the Gamemakers way of congratulating me for solving their puzzle."

"Well, won't it be dirty? Or stale?" I asked.

"No," Ellis replied. "It was covered in some preservation herbs and a light dash of vinegar, so it isn't stale. It tastes as fresh as a newly baked loaf and I used my match, fuel and pan to heat it up so it's nice and warm. If you don't believe me try some."

He snapped a bit of the bread and held out his hand to offer it to me. I smiled and grabbed the piece of bread from it, stuffing it down in my mouth like a wild animal. It was warm and doughy, and close to perfection. I felt my mouth water and I looked to the boy, as if asking for more. He smiled and nodded, as if telling me I could have some more.

I snapped it off and spoke in between mouthfuls: "So, do you have water, a pan, matches, and fuel?

He nodded. "Yeah. I also have nuts, this knife and some beef jerky. What do you have exactly? I can see you have a backpack, what things does it have in it?"

I smiled and snapped some more break: "Well, it has this coat I'm wearing. It traps heat. I also have two jam sandwiches, cheese and crackers, a bottle full of water, a small bag of grapes and berries, a plastic bag and a bottle of something called chlorine."

"You seem to be eating hungrily for someone with so much food." Ellis chuckled.

"I've decided it best to try and not eat my food supply away, for now I'm having a jam sandwich every couple of hours." I replied. "So I'll be out of sandwiches by the end of today."

"Yeah." He replied, chewing on his bed and seeming deep in thought. I had to make the conversation carry on; this boy obviously wasn't as chatty as I hoped he'd be. What other things could I cover? It was hard making conversation when you were stuck in an arena full of people and things that were trying to kill you.

"And the plastic bag I think I'll need to use for at some point later. And I don't know what chlorine is, but I guess the Gamemakers have given it to me for a reason."

"Chlorine is a halogen." The boy explained. "A small amount could be used to purify water- but only a small amount. When taken in large doses it can damage the nervous system, which is why years and years ago it was made into some kind of bomb that emitted gas."

"So I can purify any dirty water I get from it?" I asked. "Or even hurt other tributes?" I was glad I had met this tribute; at first he looked like some weedy boy, but now he was quite obviously a brainbox. I guess I needed that right now- at this stage in the Games, brainy allies were more important than tough muscular ones. But pretty soon I'll need rid of him.

"Indeed." The boy replied. "But, anyway- I guess I've been pretty rude. My name is Ellis, what is yours?"

"Metsey." I exclaimed. "Metsey Jazgo."

He stood up and smiled, before looking to the plate where bread once was. Now, me and Ellis had both demolished the bread there so there were only small crumbs left on the plate. The meal was definitely a satisfying one- I guess not every passageway had something deadly in it. That was certainly a good thing.

"Now, I'm going to go." He replied.

The next thing he did surprised me, he stood up and moved his hands to the marble table where the plate of bread lay. He then pushed onto it and I watched as it slid aside- he continued pushing it until I saw a wooden trapdoor there. What did _that _lead to?

He grabbed the handle to the trapdoor and lifted it, revealing a new set of passageways, a scary and haunting kind of breeze was emitted from the trapdoor and despite the fact I was snug in this coat I shivered slightly. A triumphant grin went across his face, and then he turned to face me:

"So, are you going to come with?"

"If I do, does that make us allies?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"I guess so." Ellis sighed, frowning. "Before these Games I promised myself that I wouldn't make any allies, but after a couple of hours being alone I've changed my mind. However, I must warn you that I'm not the most sociable person."

"That's okay." I replied, smiling. "I'm not either."

"Well, let's go in..." Ellis indicated to the trapdoor, before clambering down and falling into the passageways behind him. I looked down and saw Ellis was perfectly okay- the fall wasn't enough to break bones at least. I held my breath and jumped down...

The Games continued to give me more and more surprises...

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

I was so shocked that I had survived that dastardly Bloodbath. I had some close encounters, and Selena Lennock's spears missed me only by luck a couple of times. However, I was alive and I had Bethuny by my side right now. That was all that mattered. I had managed to grab a spear, too. And Bethuny had managed to grab a backpack and a sleeping bag which had all sorts of colourful patterns and swirls on it.

"I think it's time we check out what is inside there." I said, pointing to the backpack.

Bethuny smiled and opened up the contents, where there was a flask of juice, a tub full of ham, a loaf of bread and another sleeping bag. At least both me and Bethuny didn't have to worry about an uncomfortable nights sleep, because now we could lie down and enjoy a warm nights sleep. Unless it snowed- which I doubted would happen in these desert conditions. Although, for a desert it was awfully chilly right now.

"We have enough food to last us two days." Bethuny beamed before packing the food back up into the backpack.

I couldn't help but frown. "And once that has ran out, what are we going to do? Where can we find food in some... large ruin?"

"Well," Bethuny said. "This is the Hunger Games, and they always provide the tributes with food in some way or another. If we look around well enough we will find something that can satisfy our stomachs."

Bethuny was forever the optimist, and I was forever the pessimist. I was surprised we got on so well, because we were like two opposing forces. I guess the old saying 'opposites attract' had some truth in it after all. After walking with Bethuny for a while, I realised she was a more useful ally than I had presumed. Not just was she intelligent, but she could dodge a spear fairly well (I tried teaching her how to dodge, but it turned out she was better than me). She told me that in school all of the children threw things at her, so she learnt to dodge herself in order to avoid the things they had thrown at her.

We eventually moved on into a room, and I glanced to the room. There were many mirrors that were supported by large lumps of stone in the room, all situated at different points. One was on the floor, and the others were on ledges that seemed to go higher and higher up until there was a point where the fall was if anything, deadly. The way out of the room was a large doorway that was about half an acre above us- so as you can imagine it was pretty high. The thing that caught my eye about the doorway was the stone eye that hovered above it; it looked like it was glaring at me wherever I turned.

"I'm going to try and climb it." I exclaimed, before moving over to the large stone wall. Bethuny rolled her eyes and grabbed my shoulder.

"No you are not." She snapped, and I realised she was more feisty and controlling than I had presumed. "If you fell Rayann, you could hurt yourself pretty bad. I'm almost certain that there is a way out of here. This is a Gamemakers puzzle."

"Yeah, a mirror is really going to help us get through that doorway!" I sarcastically snapped.

"Well, I'm not sure about the mirror yet..." Bethuny smirked, before moving to the centre of the room. I then gasped when I noticed she was moving directly towards a large stone clock. She glanced at it for a couple of seconds and smiled once again. "It's twelve o clock! That means it's lunchtime!"

"Do we have to have lunch?" I asked. Despite the fact my stomach was growling like a wild animal I was much more focused on getting out of this room. Bethuny rummaged into the rucksack before handing me a couple of pieces of ham and a bit of bread.

"I always have lunchtime at midday." Bethuny exclaimed, smiling. "And nothing- not even these Hunger Games is going to take that away from me."

I felt it would be rude to point out to her that if she wasn't lucky enough to get that backpack full of food, the Hunger Games would be stopping her from eating her meals. But I wasn't prepared to point that out to Bethuny, as she could be quite persistent at times.

I stuffed my mouth with the ham and bread, and felt that I was most certainly satisfied by that little something. Maybe Bethuny was right in suggesting we stop for lunch, because now that I didn't have a rumbling stomach I could focus on getting myself up to that doorway. We could always go over and start searching through the passageways again, but so far all that had given us was six hours of endless wandering and I doubt I could bare another six.

"Let's concentrate on getting out of here now." I said to Bethuny once she had finished her lunch. She was a much slower eater than me- she only nibbled her bread and ham, whereas I stuffed my face with it.

"Okay." Bethuny smiled, before looking around and looking back to me. "I presume that the mirrors and the eye are connected, because of the whole interconnection between light and our sense of sight."

With that Bethuny moved over towards the clock, and I glanced to her with my eyebrow raised. She flicked a strand of her fiery red hair back, biting her bottom lip in thought for a second. I wondered what kind of things were whizzing around in her head right now- was she fitting the pieces of this room together? Or was she as clueless as me?

"There's an inscription here." Bethuny read it out to me: "Tel thgil deal eht yaw neve ta eht tsekard fo stniop."

"It's gibberish to me." I shrugged.

"It isn't to me." Bethuny replied smiling. I guess she was happy to feel like she was useful once, whereas I was the one who usually lead how things went. "This writing is practically writing which was designed to spell out 'let light lead the way even at the darkest of points' which means that we need a source of light. I think I've cracked it."

"Well in the passageway outside there's plenty of torches." I said. Bethuny nodded and I went outside in the hallway, glancing in both directions to make sure there were no tributes or mutts that had spotted me. I guess there weren't any around, so I made my way towards the nearest torch and grabbed it from the wall.

As soon as I did, Bethuny ran up and grabbed it from me with a look of delight on her face. "Okay Rayann, what I want you to do is to put the fire in front of the mirror nearest to us, then twist the mirror so that the beam of light emitted from it shines to the other mirrors."

I walked over to the mirror nervously and moved the torch in front of it, and for a second all I could see was the reflection of the flame, but by that point a beam of light was reflected from the flame, and it hit the mirror leading up to the entrance, which made other beams of light fire out until the mirrors all reflected a beam of light- one finally hitting the eye above the doorway.

As soon as the eye was hit, I felt the ground tremble and raised an eyebrow as the stone floor in front of me shifted and formed into a stairway, and I glanced to Bethuny who gave me a smile back as we looked to the doorway in front of us...

What more surprises were there to expect from these Games? Only time could tell...

* * *

**Hello guys! I finally have the line thing sorted, so my writing is going to be much neater now :) I hope you enjoyed all the puzzles I've shown- and yes, I am letting the tributes off easy in order for character development and foreshadowing ;D **

**I have re-made the poll for tributes so you can get voting! It does determine who survives in a small way, I guess 20 percent is how much you review, 20% of it is the poll is 60% is how I want the storyline to go :) But, what did you think of this small sneak peek of this rather large arena? I've put so much thought and ideas into it, I've even had to research things such as ancient egypt- in this chapter the formation of a harp in particular xD!**

**Question: What kind of music do you think suits the atmosphere of this fic? And which bit of this chapter caught your eye? **


	13. Alliances

**Day 1 of the Games;**

* * *

**Katie-Susan Winters, District 2 POV:**

Even though the Bloodbath was long over I couldn't help but still feel the butterflies in my stomach and the sickly sensation it gave me. I couldn't help but think of the tributes that had died in that Bloodbath too- we counted the bodies and it added to six deaths altogether. It may be a small and unsatisfying amount to the Capitol viewers, but it meant that there were six heartbroken families, friends and acquaintances in the Districts that those unfortunate tributes had lived in. Those tributes had laughed, smiled and cried. They could even have a boyfriend or girlfriend who is now broken-hearted, as they hoped that the one they loved and care for would come back to see them once again.

And the worst thing was that I contributed to the Bloodbath. I was a sixth of the deaths because I had shot that poor boy Brydyn Ryder in the head. He seemed peaceful and calm when he had fallen down which was a good thing. But every second of that moment would be in my memory forever; the look of pleading he gave me, and the way he dropped down so quickly when the bullet had hit him. He looked like he did during life, but there was a small trickle of blood coming down from his forehead- I wanted to say sorry to him, but it's much too late now. Despite the fact I was forced into killing him, his family probably hated me and wanted my blood on their hands at this moment. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

Now, about several hours after the Bloodbath I was wondering around this maze of corridors with the other members of the Career group. Maximotus had his revolver in his hand, with some ammo in his pockets. It was horrible how he stroked the gun lovingly; he looked at it with more adoration than I had seen him look at any other person. He also had a lot of ammo, he had 19 bullets to be precise- which was enough to kill everybody in the arena and still leave him with one bullet left. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

"We should just stop wandering around." Tristan complained. "It's not getting us anywhere near any tributes, and my feet are hurting."

"Man up." Maximotus snapped. "We've been walking around a load of corridors for about seven or eight hours- that isn't so hard. Soon, we'll find some tributes. Even the girls aren't complaining about it!"

I wasn't complaining because I didn't have the guts to complain. My feet and legs both throbbed and if they could talk they'd be begging me to stop and rest. However, so far my plan was to just follow the Career group and listen to everything Maximotus had to say. I had discovered Maximotus liked killing anyone at any time, but he held vendettas. He made a mental hit list in his head and always made sure he killed them, like he did to Layana. Now, he was after Alex and because of past disputes I was certain he wanted that Rayann Carter dead. But out of everybody in the Career group it was _me _he despised.

"I think we should stop." Liane sighed.

"Oh, you're tired too Liane?" Maximotus mocked. "Do your ikkle feet hurt? Or are you hungry? Do you want a snack and a nap?"

"No." Liane replied bluntly. "I just think this is getting us nowhere. The Careers hunt, but in forests, deserts and other open areas- hunting conditions. We're in a set of corridors Maximotus, and those aren't hunting conditions. If we want to kill tributes we need a strategy."

I thought Maximotus was going to turn around and shoot Liane on the spot, but he looked at her for a brief second before nodding, indicating he agreed. We continued moving down the long corridor until we went by some kind of door opening.

Tristan pulled the door back, and I gasped when a razor sharp wire was snapped- a trap sprung to life as blades shot out of the wall towards us all. I closed my eyes and expected feeling the blades ripping into my skin; this was karma re-paying me for killing that poor boy in the Bloodbath.

However, when I opened my eyes I looked to the other shocked Careers. Behind us in the wall were four daggers. They had smashed into the stone wall easily so I could only imagine how easily they could rip into human flesh. I presumed they'd missed me and the other Careers by inches, if not centimetres.

"Seems we're in a arena full of wired traps." Tristan mumbled.

"Those traps are probably only a taster compared to the real deal." Maximotus replied. "That was their way of reminding us we aren't safe, there'll be bigger and badder things in this arena. Just let time take it's toll."

"Aren't you the optimist." Liane commented sarcastically.

"I prefer the term realist." Maximotus grinned and stepped into the room.

We all followed in and found that the room we were in was obviously some kind of prison. The room was made of pure stone, water dripped from the ceiling and there were metallic cells situated at different points. At the end of the room was a large wheel like thing made of stone which I could only presume was some kind of torture device. I didn't like the look of it whatsoever.

"Okay. What is our strategy then?" Maximotus snapped, opening his backpack and taking out a bottle of water and a bag of nuts. The Careers were useful to be around because with them I'd never go hungry. They had all of the supplies, and despite the fact my feet ached I had managed to snack on nuts, berries, fruit and other sorts of food all day to keep me satisfied. There was plenty of water, too.

"We need to find some way to navigate the pyramid." Selena stated. I was a bit shocked to hear her speak, as neither her or Krindle had spoken all day since the Bloodbath had happened. I assumed that they were too engrossed in their own guilt to speak, or that the shock of the Bloodbath or the silencing aura of the arena had affected them.

"Well, how can we do that without a map?" Maximotus asked.

"If we can claim this as our base and find a way to get back to it, no matter what surely we can get around the arena pretty smoothly." Tristan commented.

"But the question is how big is the arena?" Selena debated. "Previous arenas have included forests that stretch on for miles and miles. We've been walking around these corridors for about six hours now, so we've either been going around in circles a couple of times or we've been travelling for at least seven or eight miles."

"Well, I'm assuming the arena is about three or four miles." Maximotus said, drumming his fingers along the stone wall in a thoughtful manner. "And that's one floor- hasn't it been obvious with the hieroglyphics that this is supposed to represent some kind of pyramid? Pryamids usually have their mazes of corridors, but then there's always other floors. And, the valley of the kings of course. The arena is probably only a couple of miles across, but with numerous floors."

"So we've been wandering around aimlessly?" Liane asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed wandering aimlessly in circles- looking at her in the Bloodbath told me she enjoyed a bit of fighting.

"Yes." Maximotus replied. "Chances are the tributes have all hidden off in the other rooms, so we need to find them and kill them. We also need to find out if there is any way to go up- or if there's even an 'outside.'"

"It'll all come to us in time." Krindle muttered.

"Indeed." Maximotus said with a smirk on his face. "And I can't wait for that time to come."

An idea then struck me; it was the perfect way to navigate this place without a map! Was it even worth suggesting? If it sounded stupid to Maximotus what would stop him from shooting me on the spot? Tristan would, but he could just shoot Tristan on the spot too, because despite the fact Tristan was one of the strongest in the arena, he couldn't avoid bullets.

"We could use the balls of string in our bags. I don't know why the Gamemakers gave us so much but it looks like it could be used after all..." I piped up. Everybody looked surprised when I spoke out, especially Maximotus. I guess I'd been silent since the Bloodbath too, Tristan beamed towards me for some reason and Maximotus spoke out.

"For a simpleton, that isn't a bad idea Katie." Maximotus replied. "Everybody take some string out of your bags, and we'll all unravel it and do some more aimless wandering. I'm pretty certain that by the end of today we'll have at least part of the arena cracked."

Once again, nobody dared argue with Maximotus.

* * *

**Sarah-Elizabeth Greten, District 3 POV:**

Glancing into the room around me, I saw that it was a ruin- practically empty. I guess that since it was getting closer to the night time, it was best that I find a room to sleep in; if I dared sleep in one of those corridors I could be found by a tribute or a mutt. I'm defenceless enough when I'm awake, so how defenceless I'd be whilst curled up in a ball and being fast asleep wasn't even worth thinking about right now.

What was worse was that I didn't have anything on me. Not any weapons, food or water. I was too busy rushing out once Falrey had rescued me from certain death when that horrible Liane girl started strangling me. I was waiting around for him now, because saving someone was a sign that you wanted an alliance, right? The sad thing was I didn't even know if Falrey was alive or not, because I only had hope to keep me going- to propel me forward. Other than that I was pretty much useless, tired and hungry. I managed to find some dirty water in a ditch off one of the rooms so I wasn't entirely thirsty but I could get sick very soon.

I glanced around the rooms and looked through the ruins. What were the chances of finding food in here? Rather slim if you ask me- but I shouldn't let that stop me from not looking. How were the Gamemakers allowing tributes to eat? I already had an idea of what kind of traps and mutts they'd scattered around these old ruins, but other than that I was pretty clueless.

What was my Grandmother doing? I knew she was watching the television right now, looking at me in black and white. Was she proud of me right now? She should be- I made in past the Bloodbath, and doing that alone had exceeded everyone's expectations. She was probably hoping that I'd get some source of food right now, because that's what I was needed. How did she react when she saw me getting strangled? I presumed she was in tears, or at the edge of her seat- but she'll be alright now. As long as I was fine I was certain she was; we both had hope to cling to.

I moved closer to what looked like a smashed mirror and looked to my reflection in it. I looked like the same boy- still blue eyed, tall and lanky. That left me thinking that despite the fact the Games had thrown some vicious girl to strangle me and left me in a large pyramid to starve to death, I was still going to be me. Still an innocent child. Throughout the Games, I could be wounded to the point where I was scarred to life but I would still be me. Surely that had to give me hope?

I had survived the Bloodbath. To survive the Bloodbath alone you had to have at least a glimmer or speed or strength in you- and I survived that so I had exceeded everyone's expectations. If the Bloodbath couldn't kill me, what was stopping me from getting to the final eight at least?

_Mutts, tributes and traps. _A voice in my head whispered; no matter what I told myself there was always a negative echo in my head. Always. The only reason I had truly survived was because Falrey had saved me, and the chances were that he was dead now. He had given his life for me when he probably had a family to run to, just like I was running back to my Grandmother. What was fair in that? Where was the fairness in any of us being sent in here?

I moved across the broken pieces of mirror and shivered as I looked towards a spider web, one side caught between a large stone on one side of the room and the other being stuck to the wall on the other side so that the web resembled some kind of wall; it was large and frail looking, so it could be years old. However, it seemed to fill the whole room up. Whatever spider that made that must've either been a massive spider, or a spider that had lots of time on its hands.

It was strange how looking at the web gave me some nostalgic feeling. I remembered how I was terrified of spiders, and all other sorts of things that were creepy and crawly. My grandmother said that I shouldn't be scared of spiders, as they were small, harmless and that they were probably more scared of me than I was scared of them.

Then again, I couldn't see any spiders around. The spider web was probably only there for some kind of decorative effect so that the Gamemakers could make the room look old and musty. And they certainly managed to- the room was so dusty that I could feel my lungs being choked by the dust. But all in all, I was being paranoid about the spider webs- there were no spiders around, and if there were it would probably be more scared of me than I was of it (just like what my grandmother said) in the Hunger Games it was good to be cautious but in this case I was being paranoid. I needed to calm down- the Games had only just began.

I moved my hand to swipe the spiders web away from me, so that I could pass and see clearly. But this spider web had a different effect, as it stuck onto my hand slightly. I was a bit shocked, as the spider webs that I had swiped my hand through were usually torn apart in seconds- all of the chemicals that made the web sticky had worn out over time. But not this one, because my hand was stuck to it. I had no reason to worry, though.

I tried pulling my hand away, but the web refused to tear apart or even release my grasp. I tried keeping calm until after a couple more tries, when I knew that my hand was stuck in the web for good. I cried out worriedly and continued to try and thrash my arm away. Things only grew more worrying as the web started to crawl across and cover my arm...

I used my other hand to try and tear the incredibly sticky web off my other arm- but that was a stupid mistake. Next thing I knew, my other hand was stuck in the spider web. And the web seemed to crawl across both of my arms even more quicker, covering me up until it had reached my shoulders. I cried out even louder when the spider web pulled me into it, so that my body was now stuck into the web. What was happening? Was I going to die?

My question was answered when my whole body was tangled in the web. I kicked and thrashed in it, trying to break free but it refused. Then that's when I looked across the other side of the spider web and felt my heart stop beating for a brief second, and I wanted to scream like a little child... I should've known:

_Across the room was a giant spider, creeping out of the shadows._

And when I said giant, I meant giant. It was about the size of the chariots that had pulled me into the capitol. It's eight legs stretched across about three feet, and looked almost as sharp as its pincers. It had numerous red, glowing eyes that looked to me all beady and hungry. And it's pincers were razor sharp and looked like they could tear into human flesh like a blade could. It was like something that had emerged out of my nightmares.

I tried to stop myself screaming as the spider darted its way towards me, but even then I gave out a whimper like a little child. I wanted to stop myself from crying, but it was much too late- tears were streaming down my face. Could you blame me? I was going to be ripped to shreds by a giant spider.

The spider snapped its pincers hungrily as it approached me, and seemed to grow slower. It's skin was a horrible coal black and I couldn't help but feel incredibly terrified as it made its way towards me. When I entered the Games I was certain that if I came back dead, I'd come back with my body. But now I was going to be devoured by a spider. I'd heard that spiders drank the blood of its prey, but was now the time to worry about how it was going to kill me?

As soon as the spider came close, I heard it give out a slight shriek. It swayed side to side for a bit, before falling down to the ground. It lay there with green ooze spraying out of its back and a dagger slammed harshly into it. It was quivering slightly, but I was certain it was practically dead. Who had saved me _this _time?

I was somewhat shocked when I looked behind me to the District Six tribute, Lyla Alby. Her eyes were wide open and it looked like she hadn't slept in days despite the fact we'd only been in the Hunger Games for a day. Her hair was wild and matted, and she didn't look like the brainy tribute that the Capitol audience wanted to model her into. She looked like a fierce warrior, and she was almost as terrifying as Liane. She had the same fire in her eyes as Liane did- was she going to kill me? I guess it was better than the spider...

Why did I say I was content with exceeding expectations of surviving the Bloodbath? I felt stupid, I didn't want to die- I was only twelve!

"You got into a bit of a sticky situation." Lyla commented. She wasn't being jokey with the whole 'sticky' thing. Her eyes were emotionless and she looked like she wasn't ready for joking or any kind of humour whatsoever.

"Tell me about it." I said, trying to thrash out once again. My heart still pounded in my chest from when I tried to struggle free, and I could feel the adrenaline surge through my veins. It was actually quite a cool feeling. "Am I going to be stuck here forever then?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lyla barked, before rummaging into her bag and taking an electrical torch out of it. It was somewhat strange seeing something powered by electricity in these old ruins; she must have gotten that from the Bloodbath. "That spider is a mutt that produces it's web filled with a new-found chemical called illumoglue. My father used it in some of his experiments. It's one of the most sticky substances on earth, nothing can get out of it. But it has one simple weakness, and can you guess what that is?"

"I have no idea." I replied, I glanced over to the spider on the floor which had stopped quivering and was now ultimately still. I was now certain it was dead, but I was glad to have rid of it at the same time. In all my years of watching the Games I didn't know the Gamemakers could come up with something so terrifying so early.

"Direct light, whether natural of artificial." Lyla explained whilst she switched the torch on. She shone the beam of light at the gluey web that covered my body, and as soon as the light hit it the web seemed to melt away into a liquid substance that made me fall to the floor, lying in a pool of this silvery stuff.

"Thanks... for everything." I said, beaming over to Lyla.

"No problem kid." Lyla replied. "Anyway, I guess you could follow me around. You look like you need the help... I've found a pretty decent place to stay, if you want to follow me..."

I watched as Lyla flicked her hair back and used her torch to melt the spider web, before walking through to the other side of the room which opened up another passageway. I decided that my best bet on surviving for now would be to follow her.

_And I didn't want to be left in a room with that monster._

* * *

**Kieran Ruse, District 9 POV:**

The Bloodbath had been a successful result. Ever since me and Spyglys formed an alliance we found a tactic that he'd grab the food and I'd grab survival equipment and a weapon, and I indeed got all of them- without a struggle- well, one District Seven boy tried to grab the knife from me. He failed, though. I didn't kill him, because I didn't want to be that monstrous this early in the Games; I'd kill if I had to of course, but he didn't pose a threat.

Chances were he was dead anyway, and I presumed that soon we'd find out when the tributes have died. Every now and then you would cross something resembling a clock that would inform you of the time and the last one me and Spyglys passed told us it was now ten o clock in the night. That was a while ago too, so it was only a matter of time before the cannons fired and the faces of the dead lit the night sky. There were some people who I really wanted to see, too.

Spyglys didn't talk very much at all since the Bloodbath. We occasionally paused to speak about where we should go and what we should look out for. We paused for a bite to eat not so long ago and I was still pretty hungry, but there was no use complaining- this was the Hunger Games.

We'd been walking down the corridors for some time when we saw somebody- Spyglys automatically curled his hands into a fist and I flicked out my knife. The boy didn't exactly look like he could harm anybody, because when we found him he was slumped against the wall sipping a bottle of water. But now he stood up (rather shakily- and he was wounded) and flicked out an iron hook- where did he get _that?_

"You're outnumbered." Spyglys told him.

"To someone weapon-less and someone else with a small knife." The boy replied, looking tired and drained already. Those wounds weren't exactly helpful, though.

"And that little hook thing is a weapon that's Career worth now, isn't it?" I pointed out.

"Just leave me alone." The boy spat. He obviously knew that if a fight was to burst out, he'd be the losing one. I didn't mean to sound full of myself, but apart from the Careers me and Spyglys were probably the most powerful alliance. I knew how to hunt and use weapons and Spyglys' strength was a match even for Maximotus. Not that I had seen Spyglys fight, but just looking at him gave me a brief idea. His score wasn't bad at all too.

The boy gave out a battle cry before charging for Spyglys, swinging his iron hook in Spyglys' direction. Spyglys immediately sidestepped and I saw the hook slam into the wall- the force was that much that a crack was left in the solid stone which told me that the hook wasn't as silly as it looked. The tip was also drenched in blood- who's blood was this?

Spyglys swung his fist in the boys direction, and the boy reacted by swinging the hook again. Both the fist and hook collided, and Spyglys gave out a pained howl as a horrible cracking sound was hurt. However, the force of the blow sent the boys iron hook out of his hand and clattering to the floor.

I immediately sped up to the boy and flicked out my knife, swinging it towards the boys gut. The boy stepped back and the knife just about missed him, the boy had the look of panic in his face and I didn't blame him- he was now outnumbered _and _weapon-less.

Spyglys regained his composure and pinned the boy to the wall with one hand, and I watched as the boy struggled to get out of Spyglys' grasp. It was no use; Spyglys was much too strong for this boy. I flicked out my knife and moved it towards the boys throat, and it sank in that killing someone was a bit more hard than I imagined (especially if they're not a Career). But I had to do it. He attacked first.

"Don't!" The boy begged, still squirming in Spyglys' grasp.

"Give us a reason why we shouldn't kill you?" Spyglys snarled.

"Because I know what those Careers are capable of." The boy said, looking to me directly in the eyes. I knew that there were truth in his words. "They have a gun on them- Maximotus has a gun on him, and I know for a fact he isn't afraid to use it. If we want to kill any tributes, it is the Careers. They're the _real _threat in these Games."

"You broke my knuckles, pipsqueak." Spyglys snapped. "Maybe you should think before you act, eh?"

"You were the ones that drew out weapons." The boy explained. "I was intimidated."

"Spyglys, I think he has a point." I said, thinking that if I needed to win these Games I needed rid of the Careers. They were the biggest threat in these Games. "I think we should let him join us, even if it's just temporary- We need someone against the Careers, and he wasn't too bad in combat."

"I don't know." Spyglys muttered in an unsure fashion. "I'm not one for big groups."

"Neither am I," I sighed. "But it's the only way we can get rid of that Maximotus."

"He's the District Twelve kid, his training score was poor." Spyglys argued.

I paused for a second. "But he managed to break your knuckles, so he can't be too poor can he? Just give him a chance- if he messes anything up we can stab him on the spot Spyglys."

Spyglys paused and gave a look to the District Twelve boy, and we seemed to all exchange looks. This boys life was hanging on Spyglys every last word- and although Spyglys wasn't the leader (I'd like to consider our alliance as a democracy) I'd choose Spyglys over this boy- I'd choose Spyglys' friendship over this boys life, too. It sounded cruel but it was the harsh truth.

"Fine." Spyglys sighed before releasing his grip on the boy, I gave Spyglys an unsure smile and the boy looked simply delighted. I guess I would be, too. Having my life spared and gaining a new alliance.

"My name is Alec by the way." Alec said, moving down to grab his iron hook. I couldn't help but notice that Spyglys had his eye on Alec in a distrusting way. Alec obviously wasn't going to get off the hook so easy- no pun intended.

"I'm Kieran, and this is Spyglys." I said.

"Want some water? I got it as a sponsor gift- I think the sponsors were more sympathetic than they were expecting me to win." Alec said, smiling towards us.

"We have our own." Spyglys said, his voice pretty low for some reason. "Why is there blood on that iron hook? Have you killed anybody with it?"

"No." Alec chuckled. "I found it in a room. The Gamemakers put it there for effect. You two are the only ones that faced the wraith of the iron hook."

I think Spyglys was going to say something, but then something cut off the whole conversation. Cannon fire. I heard it six times, and then there was a painful silence hanging over the atmosphere which was now so thick I could cut it with the knife in my hands. How were we going to find out who had died?

Then something happened that surprised us all, the ceilings above us changed into a strange plain white colour. It was like looking into the heavens- and the next thing that we saw answered the question that was in our heads for the past five seconds, as the District Five boy's face was there on the ceiling. I expected him to die, but it was still a sad sight.

The next face that popped up was slightly more shocking, and I saw the face of the District Seven boy Falrey- he was a favourite to win, apparently. It was because he had that whole charming suave thing about him. He had more personality than I could probably ever have, however I was going to prove I was the better tribute in one way or another.

Then the face of the District Eight boy popped up. In a way, I knew his face would be illuminated tonight. He was a horrible person, and his training score wasn't at all impressive. He'd still have a family at home weeping over him, but that wasn't what I should be focusing on- I was going to win these Games. I had to.

The face of the District Eight girl was a bit of a shocker. She was one of the Games biggest underdogs- but there she was, smiling with those scars over her eyes and her long brown hair hanging over her. Well, she was blind- how could she last so long in the Games?

I felt my stomach churn slightly as a more familiar face popped up onto the ceiling. A girl with a heart warming smile and fiery red hair- who could kill Felicia Bennet? My District partner was one of the nicest people I knew, even I liked her. It made my throat tighten slightly to think of Mr Bennet and his family crying and arranging some kind of funeral right now.

I saw Alec react in the same way I did when Kathleen's face popped up into the ceiling- if anything, he looked ever so slightly more upset. He hung his head in some kind of guilt, and cleared his throat. It was funny how everyone's death affected someone in one way or another.

"Let's move on and go to sleep." Spyglys said, no remorse in his eyes.

Moving on was the best thing to do...

* * *

**Well this chapter was slightly more action packed than the last one :D I introduced a couple more alliances and decided it best to show you that not all of the tributes were safe. I wrote it and editted it quite quickly, so I'm proud of myself for this chapter. It's definitely my favourite of the Games :D**

**Oh, and a polls on right now so vote for your favourite tribute! I'm sure your opinion has changed on some in the last few chapters :D**

**Also please review! The Bloodbath had a fantastic amount of reviews and the chapter afterwards has done pretty well! Not as good- but ;D  
**

**Question: How many romances at the MOST should happen in the arena?**


	14. History

_Day two:_

* * *

**Ellis Bathsheba, District 6 POV:**

Pain was the first sensation that met me when I felt my consciousness drift back into the earth; the first thing that I noticed was that I was in extreme pain. Every limb in my body seemed to ache and throb and it was a while before my brain recollected the memories of last night. The most terrifying memories that made shivers ripple down my spine.

The first thing that had flashed into my mind was the haunting images of the bloodbath. I didn't hang around to see much, I only grabbed a backpack and sprinted into the nearest passageway as quickly as I could; why would I bother hanging around for weapons when all that would happen is that I'd end up dead? Even when I ran away I heard the voices of people screaming in pain and terror echo through the corridors; each one from a different person and each one with a terrifying memory behind it.

Nothing much followed, thirst… hunger, and bumping into Metsey. She was lovely and seemed keen to be allies. We shared some bread and descended into some corridors which seemed to be never ending. Slowly, we continued through and the corridors got shorter and shorter, to the points where we both had to crawl; and we were both small people, so imagine the taller and stockier tributes trying to get through.

We continued and it got to the point where the cannons fired and the faces of tributes lit up the ceiling above us. Since we were so enclosed it was hard to see who died, but my district partner Lyla was still alive. Metsey told me how she was slightly relieved that her District partner was alive too. They probably had some kind of bond.

All that I had to think about when it came to deaths right now was the fact that there were still eighteen people out there. Sixteen of those eighteen were most probably trying to find me and Metsey and rip us to shreds, and six of those sixteen were in a big group who were stocked with weapons and from what Metsey told me one of them had a gun. I couldn't afford bumping into any of them at any costs.

We continued until we were both too tired to carry on, and we both collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. I could certainly say that I had had much comfier sleeps, but that didn't matter to me. My legs throbbed with tiredness, and now my whole body ached from the uncomfortable and unwise position that I had slept in. I glanced around the dark passageway before I noted that Metsey was behind me. Was she still asleep? We had no option but to carry on moving right now.

"Metsey," I asked out loud. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," The sound of Metsey's voice pierced the silence. "I've been awake for a while. How are you coping from last nights sleep?"

"I've certainly had better." I chuckled. "Are you ready to carry on?"

"Wouldn't it be wiser if we headed back?" Metsey sighed. She was obviously unwilling to carry on at this moment in time, and to be perfectly honest I didn't want to carry on crawling through these dim and deserted corridors, but I felt it best to continue going through: these corridors were obviously so demanding for a reason.

"These corridors are obviously demanding for a reason," I said, echoing what I had thought. "So there's a Gamemaker reward waiting for us at the end of this, like there was for the harp- I'm sure of this."

"Maybe the Gamemakers _want _you think presume there's a reward." Metsey replied. "And there's a trap or something…"

"Are you suggesting the Gamemakers are using reverse psychology?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Whatever reverse psychology is." Metsey shrugged.

"Never mind," I sighed. I had found out about reverse psychology in an old psychology magazine in the orphanage I had lived in, and it had certainly provided me with something interesting to read and a couple of facts; in fact, psychology could probably help me in some occasions during the Games- you never know when the aspects of the human mind could help, right?

"Well, to put it simply- look into previous Hunger Games." Metsey explained, backing her case. "Small and tight corridors which people have to crawl through are never a good thing. They usually result in nothing but the whole thing caving in and crushing them. Did you ever watch the one hundred and ninety ninth Games? That girl had her whole body crushed except from her head; and she just lay twitching for a whole day before she finally topped it."

"They wouldn't do that so early." I argued.

"The Gamemakers are ruthless this year from the sound of it, though." Metsey replied. "They put in a _gun _this year. They obviously want the tributes to drop down like flies."

"Look at all of the passageways and corridors, though." I said. "Tributes are so much harder to find and kill; Maximotus probably won't have the chance to shoot any tributes for a long while- _especially _us. Can we just carry on?"

Metsey sighed. "Fine… But I'm laying all my trust on you here. Don't break the trust I've given you."

"I won't. I promise."

We continued crawling on, and in about half an hour I felt the ground beneath us slowly becoming damper and wetter. There was water somewhere- _a water source! _That was just what I needed. We then started scurrying through the enclosed corridors faster and faster, overjoyed at the prospect of having a drink. Metsey had a bottle of water in her backpack, but we were so enclosed that she couldn't even reach for it.

"Maybe this is the Gamemakers reward!" I exclaimed in a joyful manner, the prospect of having something to drink carrying my agonized body forward.

The passageways we crawled through got damper and damper to the points where my knees and arms were soaked. After another ten minutes there was water, it was fairly deep and went up to my wrists and covered my knees- it was freezing, but neither me nor Metsey cared about that. She also had that large coat that heated her up- if I was her I would hope that it was made by a waterproof material.

"Let's drink here." I commanded. "Do you have your chlorine? We need it for the water, to make sure we're not drinking anything dirty."

"It's in my backpack." Metsey replied in a frustrated manner. "I can't reach it!"

"Okay, don't get snappy." I hushed her. "I guess we could take a risk- dehydration kills somebody in days. If we catch an illness it could take weeks before that gets rid of us- so we could still win."

"Doesn't it depend what illness we get?" Metsey asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied. "But I'm almost certain that this water isn't too dirty."

"Let's risk it," Metsey desperately said, and I could hear her scooping up the water in her hands and drinking it. I quickly started doing the same thing, drinking the water like it was going out of fashion- it was cool and it didn't taste too dirty, and to add to that it quenched my thirst after a couple of scoops. Even then, I continued forcing water down my mouth for good measure- it could be a while before I saw water again, I might _never _see water again. Metsey seemed to think along the same lines, as she was drinking as thirstily as a horse.

"Okay," Metsey sighed after stopping. "Let's turn back-"

She was interrupted by a load rumbling sound, and I noticed dust falling from the ceiling and drifting into my hair. Metsey gave out a cough, and soon dust filled the air- choking my lungs. I dived down into the water, and moved my head up gasping for air. Were the Gamemakers trying to choke us with dust? Or…

"It's caving in!" I screamed out. "Quick!"

There was no time to turn around and crawl back, so me and Metsey immediately lunged ourselves towards. I never saw Metsey crawl so fast and she was probably wishing she was in front now; she crawled through the corridors like an ant darting through one of the passageways in its colony. I was darting as fast as I could, but my speed didn't even compare to Metsey's right now.

The ceiling started collapsing behind us, crashing down behind Metsey. The adrenaline carried on and before I knew it the ceiling had stopped collapsing. All that was left was a ton of rocks blocking the way back. The water had still continued getting deeper, and was up to my stomach at this moment.

I heard Metsey pant behind me, and heard a splash indicating that she'd dropped herself down slightly. "I knew that would happen." She sighed, before leaning up as far as she could shakily.

"We might as well carry on…" I suggested.

"No!" Metsey snapped. "The water gets deeper and deeper, we could drown!"

"Would you rather wait here and rot?" I asked, getting frustrated with the fact that Metsey seemed to always be dismissing my suggestions. We were still alive for now, and that was all that probably mattered.

"I don't know..." Metsey sighed. She was obviously confused and I was too. I just had to hope that there was some way out, maybe this place lead underwater? But every underwater had a surface- it was just a matter of finding the surface. Was there a secret passageway you could only get to underwater?

"You gave your trust in me- and you haven't died yet. We need to carry on." I said. Metsey didn't say anything, so I had to presume that she agreed with me. Even if she didn't, she could just wait here and starve to death if that is what she wanted to do.

I crawled forwards, and I immediately felt the water getting deeper and deeper. After the adrenaline rush, I could feel how cold that the water was and I felt my muscles stiffen. Moving forward, I felt the water get to about my neck. The cold water made me feel so awake, and my mind was rushing now- what could I do? How could I escape? Metsey seemed to be getting panicky, too.

"It's getting deeper…" I could hear in her voice that she was shaking and shivering. I probably was too, and I could feel my teeth chattering- I never felt my teeth chatter before until now, and it wasn't at all pleasant.

"We have to carry on, can you swim?" I asked.

"Yes." Metsey replied.

"Grab my hand then…" I said, holding out my hand.

As soon as I felt Metsey grab my hand, I plunged myself underneath the water. I opened my eyes and was relieved that they didn't sting- this wasn't salt water or chlorine infested water anyway. I looked around and saw the passageway continue for a small bit, before it took a sharp turn.

I continued holding in my air before kicking my legs, and darting down the passageway as quickly as I could. I held onto Metsey's shaking hand as tight as I could and I could tell that the temperature of the water was getting to her; I assumed that District Eleven was a hot place.

When I swam around the corner, I noticed that I hardly had to crouch. There was let of room around me, and I could see around- there were fish around the place, all swimming and glancing towards us with wise eyes. I looked around, using my knowledge of mutt identification to figure out if any of them were mutts. None of them seemed to be, so I kicked my legs and pushed myself up to the surface.

I felt my lungs begging me for oxygen, and the life and energy was slowly leaking out of me. Was I going to be okay? I only had a small amount of time to get out of here, and I certainly needed oxygen soon. I think Metsey needed it too, as I had to tighten my grip on my hand. She was flailing everywhere, and I could tell she was panicking. It was never good to panic underwater- it only made you lose more oxygen.

I pushed my legs up, kicking harder and harder until I finally felt myself get to the surface of the water. I gulped in as much oxygen as I could, and I could hear Metsey spluttering next to me. We were both safe for now at least- I was surprised that the large pool of water wasn't infested with mutt fish, or piranhas or something. The Gamemakers had certainly put a lot of pressure on the tributes for the second day. I guess it was the effect from the buzz of the Bloodbath beginning to fade, though.

We seemed to be in some kind of tunnel, like some large metal pipe. The ceilings were made of some kind of tin or other metal and the only ground in the place was a bumpy stone pathway that went on through the tunnel. I gripped onto Metsey and swam towards the shore (or land, I guess) before clambering onto it as quickly as I could and dropping down to rest. I felt myself still breathing in hard for oxygen.

"I think we don't need any water for a while," I heard Metsey wheeze next to me. And I couldn't agree any more…

* * *

**Bethuny Binton, District 3 POV:**

The sound that had woken me up from my cozy sleeping bag was the sound of various banging. What was happening? The Careers couldn't have found us, right? I _knew_ it was a bad idea to sleep out in the open- I decided I'm never letting Rayann choose where we slept next! If we even slept at all, but I'm sure we could escape. Maximotus was probably kinder than he made out; all he needed was some civil conversation.

"Open up for god sake!" I heard the voice of Rayann snap, and I glanced across to see her banging her fist on a large wooden door in front of her; I was pretty certain door wasn't the word I was looking for, as it looked like something someone would put in a fort. There was _surely _something precious in there.

"Stop cursing, Rayann." I soothed, getting out of my sleeping bag and moving towards her. "It isn't going to make the door open."

"Neither my fists _or _a spear is making that wooden piece of crap open either!" Rayann snapped back, sounding quite distressed. I wondered why she was keen to get in it… well I supposed it was a good hideout from Careers, and if it was hard for us to get in it was probably hard for them to get in too. Or maybe she was just very stubborn- that was the more realistic choice knowing Rayann.

"It's probably a puzzle." I shrugged and moved towards the door.

"Well then solve is if you're such a mastermind!" Rayann snapped. I presumed that she wasn't a morning person- I personally loved the mornings, they were so bright and I loved waking up feeling fresh and new!

"I probably would if you let me sleep in the colourful sleeping bag!" I smirked.

"It's a sleeping bag!" Rayann shouted, "It doesn't affect how you sleep at all!"

"But," I continued "I like colourful things."

"It's too late to complain." Rayann said as I scanned the door for any locks or some kind of way to open it. "Is there any way to open the door?"

I continued scanning it, crouching down before I realized that there was a small metal bolt that was holding the door closed. Silly Rayann, how could she not notice that? I giggled, before sliding the bolt so that the door could open up. I smirked and turned around, and I could just see the look of shock etched on Rayann's face.

"It doesn't take a master mind to open that!" I smiled.

"Don't test my patience, Bethuny." Rayann mumbled- I could see the smirk on her face. She wanted to laugh at her own stupidity, but she didn't want to look even more foolish. Rayann did certainly intrigue me; that's probably why I liked her.

I pushed the door even more open slightly, before I peered into the room. It certainly _was _interesting but I didn't seem to know why it was guarded. It was a room full of shelves that towered up to the large ceiling, and they were all stuffed with scrolls. There was scroll after scroll nearly arranged in the shelves.

"I worked so hard for a _scroll room?_" Rayann snapped, shocked. There was an eerie pause and she then started giggling slightly. I had to laugh with her; I think it would've been better if I had taken charge in the mornings, as Rayann wasn't in a good state of mind. It would also be better if she let me sleep in the colourful sleeping bag.

"Scan the scrolls." I told her. "They could have something interesting in, and we need something to occupy our morning anyway- and we need breakfast at ten o clock! I always have breakfast at ten!"

"I don't even have an idea on the time." Rayann shrugged before moving off towards the bookshelves and opening a scroll. "We haven't found a clock in ages."

I shrugged and moved off towards a shelf, before taking out a scroll. I unraveled it and looked to it and I was certainly disappointed in what I had to find- there were only hieroglyphics. These scrolls were obviously scribbled down by the Ancient Egyptians (or, the fake Ancient Egyptians) as the scroll began to crumble and whither in my hands.

"This crappy thing is written in symbols!" Rayann snapped.

"It's actually not any ordinary symbols. They're hieroglyphics; the writing of the Ancient Egyptians." I explained, spotting a scroll that lay deserted on the floor. There was something about it that made it different to all of the other scrolls, and I just had to pick it up.

"Can you read it?" Rayann asked.

"I don't think I'm that clever," I replied with a smirk. I then began to unravel the parchment that I had just picked up and gasped when I saw the same old Egyptian Hieroglyphics, but next to it were notes written down. A _translation!_

"Look what this says!" I said, looking to the piece of parchment and reading it out… it was a small story, and it was certainly a fascinating one:

_"Long ago, before Panem rose from the ashes of North America and before North America came out to the world there was a land known as Ancient Egypt. In Ancient Egypt there were many pharaohs and warriors that had their names written in the stars, and they were seen as gods_._"_

"Wait, I thought you couldn't read that?" Rayann interrupted.

"Its translation had been written down by somebody imbecile." I snapped, before continuing with the story that was written down on the scroll, I looked to Rayann who was listening in carefully:

_"However, none of these warriors were as talented and powerful as the impossible four. They were four warriors that had traits that made them the ultimate warriors, and some even claimed that these talents were a gift from the gods._

_There was Illyria the controller; Illyria wasn't as talented at fighting as the others were, but she was strategic and manipulative. She could control whole armies if she wanted to, and she came up with flawless battle plans to defeat opposing armies._

_There was Damaska the destroyer, who was the strongest and most ruthless of the four warriors. He was knows to slaughter hundreds of warriors in a battle, and loved using cannons in the battles he lead to destroy his enemies. _

_There was Catin the creator; Catin was known to produce the best armors and weapons which he equipped his army with. He was said to create the best blades from stone and purely natural materials, he'd even used ice and fire in his weapons. He also liked adding certain poisons or and chemicals to make his weapons even more effective. _

_Then there was Marielle the protector. Marielle was known to be sleek and stealthy. People usually compared to trying to harm her as trying to attack the shadows on the ground!_

_All four warriors grew hateful and envious of each others individual talents; they then challenged each other and their armies to a fight to the death- all apart from Marielle, who thought they should team together. However, the challenge unfortunately continued because the other three were so stubborn._

_The four warriors then went to an ancient Wizard known as Infinita and asked him to create an arena in which only the greatest could survive. Infinita then made a pyramid big and great from the bone in his middle finger: the pyramid was enchanted so that it was greater than any pyramid created and would continue to be greater than any pyramid- even more so than the ancient ones in Giza. _

_The four warriors entered the arena and battled it out. All four hundred warriors in their armies were eventually destroyed and the four warriors came together, face to face to finally fight. However, Marielle declared that they shouldn't fight and kill each other, and that they should unite and use their powers for the greater goods, as together they were practically gods. They emerged from the pyramids as great friends._

_Infinita was furious and he felt that he had sacrificed his finger for nothing. In spiteful rage he transformed all four warriors into gems that represented their talents: one can control all those but the most intelligent of people, one can destroy any objects it's beams came into contact with, one can deflect anything that came in it's way, whether a sword of a raging flame and one could control the four elements- fire, water, wind and earth. He made the gems into certain jewelry pieces and scattered them around the pyramid, cursing it so that-"_

"What bullshit!" Rayann cried out, snatching the roll of parchment out of my hands and tearing it up, before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. "As if _any _warriors are going to be _that _talented- and magic doesn't exist."

"It was a good story!" I protested, looking to the small flecks of paper on the floor. "And the Gamemakers could make it possible- they could put machinery into a ring, or a bracelet and claim that it was magic! They've done some pretty spooky stuff before, anyway."

"But that's a bit too extreme," Rayann replied.

"Not really." I smirked. "There was a Quarter Quell which had everyone's DNA mutated, so they all flew around zapping each other with lightning and stupid things like that- remember?"

"We weren't born then." Rayann sighed. "And- also- that was apparently the worst Games ever. No-one died properly, and some people could even regenerate! The Games carried on for ages!"

"I still think there's spooky stuff going on." I exclaimed, glancing around slightly. "I wonder how the pyramid is cursed…"

"It is _not _cursed." Rayann snapped, before crying out in pain. I glanced around, thinking someone had stabbed her from behind- but it wasn't that. Her parchment had slid out of her hand, and had somehow cut the skin open. A fresh gash was across her hand, leaking fresh blood out of it.

"What the…" I started, before feeling something sharp tear into the skin of my leg. I cried out and looked to a floating piece of parchment rip in my material of my khaki trousers. I kicked it away and glanced up only to see all of the scrolls had slid out of their shelves, hovering in the air threateningly like a swarm of wasps- and they seemed keen to strike. Horribly keen.

"Run!" Rayann shouted, grabbing my hand and sprinting out so fast I didn't have time to think. We whizzed down the corridors, the pieces of parchment flying down after us, I felt some tear through the fabric of the clothes I wore, and whenever they could they continually cut me, my legs and my hands- anywhere. I never knew that someone could bleed out from paper cuts, but if we didn't escape fast enough I was going to meet that fate; paper-cutted to death sounded so ridiculous.

After a while Rayann stopped and ripped a torch out of it's holder in the ceiling, before waving it threateningly to the pieces of paper (which I assumed were mutts). The pieces stopped in mid-air, as if terrified. Then as fast as they had followed us, they darted off away from us. I looked across to Rayann, who had various gashes across her. I assumed I looked the same, as I could feel sharp pains across my arms, legs and body. I was usually complaining after one paper cut alone.

"That's what it meant by cursed." I panted.

"They weren't cursed. They were living mutts." Rayann sighed. "I should know, I come from the DNA District. They don't just make mutts out of animals- I've seen living and moving lamps and curtains before. I've just never seen it in the Games."

"I assumed they were strange mutts." I smiled, before looking to the flaming torch in her hand. "And your quick thinking certainly made up for your poor performance this morning."

"I'm glad." Rayann chuckled. "I'm glad…"

* * *

**Vivienna Holden, District 7 POV:**

I looked to the grand oak door in front of me and saw that it was covered in cobwebs and dust. It was obviously pretty ancient, like the arena made out it was. I flicked my curly brown hair back and rummaged into my backpack. So far I hadn't bumped into much in the arena other than a strange half-human half-crocodile mutation that tried to tear me apart, but I managed to kill it with my blade.

The Bloodbath was certainly eventful, especially for me. I hadn't managed to get into any serious fights but I successfully managed to grab a load of stuff in the Bloodbath without the Careers noticing me. I had a rucksack with various survival equipment, a pouch stuffed full of food, a serrated knife which could be used for cutting or killing and a pair of binoculars. The binoculars didn't give me very much help so far; but it was best that I kept them close. You never know when I needed them.

I'd also been given small but useful things from sponsors. I suppose after my great stunt at the Bloodbath they saw me as the great underdog. I was the only one who escaped Maximotus' bullets- I saw him aiming at me and ducked down as quickly as I possibly could. It wasn't anything big to me; anyone could've probably done that. However, the Capitol viewers are now seeing me as 'the girl who can dodge bullets.' It was a ridiculous nickname, because a couple of the sponsor gifts I got went like '_to the girl who could dodge bullets, I guessed that you needed this._'

I guess I could live with that nickname. It's a well known fact many of the great Hunger Games victors were nicknamed. 'The girl on fire' was a nickname and there was also 'the golden boy' and various other strange nicknames. If I played it right, 'the girl who can dodge bullets' was going to win the Games this year.

However, despite the fact I was stocked up with supplies and I wasn't a bad fighter didn't make me feel any more safe. Maximotus had a gun, _all_ of the Careers were alive, armed and dangerous; I'm surprised it was only six deaths in the Bloodbath, as all of them were ruthless this year. There were also others to look out for, like that Lyla Alby- she got a decent training score, and from what I heard she was pretty clever.

I pushed the large door in front of me and gasped as it creaked open. I expected a large boulder to roll out and chase me down these long corridors like they did in the ancient archaeology movies, but nothing happened. The arena this year was eerie, and certainly made me feel awake and alert- I knew for a fact that there were booby traps littered around this place somewhere.

I walked in and gasped at what I saw. It was an ancient library! I was never one for books, but I was amazed by what I saw. After seeing small dusty rooms, I was impressed to see a room that was rather large- it was probably the biggest library I had ever been in, maybe even the size of a football stadium from what I could guess right now. The rows of bookshelves went from beyond my sight, and stretched on like a never ending road.

"Wow," I muttered before moving along the bookshelves.

As I wandered through the rows of bookshelves for about ten minutes I had to notice that none of the books were new. Not even the ones in my school library that were branded as 'ancient' (things like J.R Token or something, I'm not very good with names. Nor am I with books) were there. They were all strange titles, going on about the Egyptian Gods and kings- some were written in English, and there were other ones that were scribbled down in various other languages.

The thing that caught my eye was an empty rosewood bookshelf. It was different to the large towering oak ones that were stuffed with books on their shelves. It was small and deserted, other than an extremely thick black leather-bound book. I moved towards it and unbound the book before slowly opening it.

I felt a small chill go down my neck and slither down my spine; it was like some supernatural, random wind that just blown through me, I could feel it going through my hair. I jumped and glanced around the deserted library, and I had the feeling that something or someone was watching me. Of _course_ something was watching me- I was in view of the whole of Panem right now unless someone else was doing something more interesting. They'll display shots of me to viewers, just to show them I'm alive.

"Is anyone there?" I asked. No answer- why did I even call out? If that was a Career searching for me they'd shoot me in seconds. I might be 'the girl who can dodge bullets' but I seriously couldn't do that if I had no idea where I was.

I looked to the book and glanced to the withered yellow pages. They were written down in strange symbols. From the looks of the pages they were probably somewhat ancient. I continued to scan the book, hoping that something would come along in English. All I've done is wander around and be bored for two days, so it would be good to even have a book right now.

Then the book seemed to slam shut. I jumped as it leapt out my hands, and just lay on the oak floor of the library floor- as if it was something that had lived and then died straight after.

"_The curse has been awakened," _the book then hissed, making me step back slightly.

"What curse?" I asked. I was probably a laughing stock right now- talking to a book. Was this all some Gamemaker plan or was I demented right now? Maybe I hadn't drunk some water in a while- but I had a couple of gulps about an hour ago.

_"The monster will awaken. He will come out of the waters beneath the pyramid and destroy anyone in his path. The curse has been unleashed!"_

"What curse?" I panicked, glancing around the library. "What monster?"

I glanced over to the book, but all that came out of it was a blood-curdling screaming sound. I glanced around frantically before sprinting off, away from it. I ran through about half of the library before collapsing behind a bookshelf. What did it mean the monster and the curse? Was this just some Gamemaker trick to scare me? I certainly hoped it was.

"Blaise, screaming is a good thing when we hear it in the arena." I heard a voice sigh. I moved my glance and saw a girl with short dirty blonde hair strolling through the library with a boy with ashen brown hair and a kind face. From what I remembered it was the pair from District Ten.

"How?" Blaise asked. I crouched even further down and peered through the gap in the bookshelf to take a look at them.

"Because it means that some of the tributes have most probably died. And that way, we have less people to worry about killing ourselves." The girl said, rolling her eyes as if what she had stated was obvious.

"Isn't that the point of the cannons Monkshood?" Blaise replied.

"_How many times have I told you to call me Monk?_" Monkshood snapped, rolling her eyes. "And… yeah. I guess so. They could be hurt though!"

I moved my hand to my serrated knife and automatically looked to the two. They only had a small pouch from the looks of it. Neither was armed- that was a good thing. I could probably go behind them and strike them from behind if I played it right… but it was only the second day. Was it worth killing them? I shouldn't be killing so early in the Games. But I had to get back- I just had to.

"I want food." Monk complained, I could see her scanning some of the bookshelves casually.

"We're saving it." Blaise said. "We had some not so long ago. Unless you want to starve later save yourself for today."

"Oh, fine!" Monk snapped.

I decided I wasn't going to kill them. But it was worth spying on them- I couldn't remain by this bookshelf for forever, though. I immediately darted behind the bookshelves and glanced for something, anything. That's when my eyes caught a small trapdoor in the middle of the library- in plain sight.

Monk and Blaise were currently behind a bookshelf though. I could take a risk. I sprinted towards it and cursed under my breath when I saw that t was padlocked. It was old and breakable, but it would take ages with my serrated knife- it wasn't as soft as human flesh.

Then I saw a rather big silver parcel fall, landing on the trapdoor. I quickly tore it open, ignoring the note that was attached to it. I smirked to myself when I saw that it was a rather impressive silver axe that was in the parcel. Great! Now I could kill, and get into this trapdoor. Being from District Seven I was pretty handy with an axe.

I gripped the axe handle and slammed it down onto the lock holding the trapdoor shut, it made a loud noise as it split open and I know by now Monk and Blaise would know that something was in this library. I quickly opened the trapdoor and lunged myself into a dark room which I couldn't see very well before slamming the trapdoor shut.

"Did you hear that?" I heart Blaise ask. I heard footsteps right above my head- they obviously hadn't noticed the trapdoor, thank god.

"Maybe you're hearing things."

"This library is starting to creep me out. I've been in it for a couple of minutes and I've heard enough strange noises to convince me it's haunted or cursed or something."

He didn't know the half of it.

* * *

**Okay, hello (: Short authors note and a quick question for the readers! I'm so sorry for late postage- my laptop is broke. Again. My sister also broke it, again. I'm never giving my laptop to her- again. I had to make this in school, so I'll continue making these in school until my laptop is fixed. So, sorry but slow updated for… a couple of weeks maybe? **

**Question: What do you think of the 'curse' and the 'history' of the pyramid, and do you think it could possibly be true?**

**Question: I've sent you all a PM, so you know for certain the fanfics been updated. You don't mind if I do this, right? I don't want to annoy you all but reviews have started slowing down a bit- I really like knowing how you think the story is going, so reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	15. Cannons

**Day Two of the Games;**

* * *

**Sarah-Elizabeth Greten, District 3 POV:**

"So, do you have much family at home?"

"Obviously."

My attempts of making conversation with Lyla were failing miserably. All she did was walk around the place, only stopping to allow us both to have a small amount of water. So far I had told her everything about my home life, my parents before they were executed, my grandmother, and my friends back at the District and what District Three was like. Lyla didn't seem thoroughly interested in the conversation unless I mentioned the technology in District Three, in which she had shown a keen interest.

I tried finding out about her family and friends, but she seemed reluctant to speak about them. For a short second, I thought that she had fallen out with them or something. And until she told me she did indeed have family waiting back for her at District Six I thought she was an orphan. I was proven wrong, though.

"Let's stop for water." She said, rummaging into her rather large rucksack and sliding a large bottle of water out. She took a large gulp from the bottle and then threw it to me, and I luckily caught it- I'm not very good at catching usually.

"So, why don't you want to talk about your family?" I asked casually, before taking a small sip of water. I never truly appreciated how great water was until the Games. Before that (even in District Three) I could find water whenever I wanted. Obviously some didn't get that privilege, but being in the Hunger Games a vital key of survival was water so now I knew how precious it was.

"It hurts. Talking about them hurts me." Lyla replied. I felt her voice break a bit, as if she was hurt. She wasn't lying, because it hurt me too. But at the same time, it propelled me to try and continue winning the Games.

"It hurts me too… I'm scared that if I die, my Grandmother has nobody." I replied, patting Lyla's shoulder in a sympathetic manner. Although she wasn't on the verge of tears, I could almost sense her pain.

"Do you have anybody?" Lyla asked. It was her turn to be sympathetic. "Any family whatsoever, apart from your Grandmother?"

"I have my Uncle." I said, smiling. "But he's really busy, so if my Gran has to be in his care then she'll be alone quite a lot. I keep trying to believe I'll win, though. That's all you need to do- believe."

"Felicia believed." Lyla replied, and she suddenly went extremely silent. I then knew that's what turned the bubbly, smiling Lyla Alby into this sullen and dark one. She was mourning the loss of her ally, the bright Felicia who was lovely and who was killed in the Bloodbath. She wasn't untalented, just unlucky.

"Felicia wouldn't you to stop believing." I said, smiling. Lyla was having a bad dose of survivor's guilt, and I was getting it with Falrey. The District Seven boy who had saved my life was now dead, probably because of how brave he was- I wish I could've thanked him again. What I needed now was a change of subject. "So, who are your family exactly?"

"Ah," Lyla smiled. "I have my parents. And an older brother, but I don't get to see him very often. He's always doing transporting some chemicals or medicines around the districts; he's even been to the Capitol a lot."

"Wow," I said impressed. It was nice to see Lyla open up so much. We made a turn into a room and gasped at what we saw- tombs were littered around the room and certain hieroglyphics were jotted around the walls. Lyla walked in and moved towards the symbols, scanning them with her fingers.

I gasped as I looked over to the wall, because on it was blood wiped across the walls- the message was scribbled down in English, and looking at it already gave me a vague idea of what it meant and it shot goose bumps all over my body:

_Fear the dead. _

"Fear the dead…" I said, reading it out and moving closer to the wall to get a closer inspection. Lyla didn't seem very phased by it, and glanced over to it chuckling a bit. "It isn't very funny. This blood is… real."

"It's artificial." Lyla added, smirking. "They're using it as some tool to scare tributes off and out of the room. It's like those ancient movies from Pre-Panem, where they find their friends blood written all over the tomb and some 'curse' is going to be unleashed or something. In reality, no tombs would really have blood smeared over the walls to write out some silly little message intended to scare children."

"Right." I replied, smiling. "I think it best if we stay away from the tombs."

"They're sarcophaguses." Lyla added. "Ancient Egyptian tombs.

I continued moving around the room, noticing an old crate. It seemed unlocked, too. I gripped the crate and tried to budge it open slightly, but I was struggling- the crate wasn't locked, though. Just jammed shut, blocked by something.

"Can you decipher those hieroglyphics?" I asked Lyla.

"Not really," she said, scanning her fingers along. "Some symbols show some kind of ring- I don't know what it does, but it looks important- really important. They've drawn people bowing down to this ring- like it's worth more than their lives."

I smiled and forced all of my strength on the crate. After pulling and pulling, a large creaking sound was finally made and the top of the crate finally opened. I jumped back, shocked as a storm of dust flew out of the crate, making me cough and splutter in the process.

"What's in there?" Lyla said, turning around finally interested.

"It's…" I started, peering into the crate. When I finally saw what was there, I felt my stomach twist in the most uncomfortable manner. I threatened to vomit when I saw a boy lying down in the crate, eyes wide with terror and blood leaking down from his forehead. Cockroaches and scarab beetles were crawling around his body which stank of decay.

"What?" Lyla asked, rushing over to me.

"It's a tribute… he's… he's dead." I stammered, looking over to the boy's body. I recognized him as Brydyn Ryder from District Five. Is this how the Capitol treated the tributes dead bodies, by just throwing them into cases and allowing insects to feast of their flesh? They just seem to be getting sicker and sicker by every game.

"His face was in the sky last night." Lyla stated, her voice sounding horrified. "He's one of the Bloodbath deaths. His name is Brydyn or something. Is this what they've done to the Bloodbath tributes? Where is Felicia?"

I didn't reply, but I saw a small note crumpled up in Brydyn's hand. I opened his palms, trying not to break the bones of the dead boy before I opened the note up and glanced to what was scribbled down in it. It was written down in English and was written down in black ink.

_In this room, situated in the Black Sarcophagus is a ring. The value of this ring is worth more than your lives- with it, you can control armies. But beware- the dead don't like being disturbed. Thieves will suffer the same fate as the bearer of this very note._

I didn't need Lyla to explain the meaning of the note to me, Lyla's eyes scanned it and I saw her eyes widen with terror.

"I'll open it," she said, flicking out her knife before looking around the sarcophaguses. Most were gold with bright colourful patterns. But not so far from the bloodied writing there was a sarcophagus against the wall- coal black. It had a horrible aura of death that made my stomach churn slightly.

"No." I said, feeling my heart pound slightly. "I'll do it. I've had enough of just standing in the shadows of being scared- I'm showing the Capitol that I _can _be brave and that I can do this."

"But-" Lyla protested.

"No." I replied, cutting her off. "I have to do this, Lyla. I need to prove myself."

Lyla stopped, as if to protest once again. She then nodded, and handed the knife to me. I took the knife from her hands, and felt a little bit eerie. I've never held a knife before, apart from in training where I was perfectly safe. Now I'm using the knife to defend myself. Something was in that black coffin.

I moved towards it with my knife in hand. My heart was pounding so viciously that I could hear it like a drumbeat in my ears. I wasn't in danger but I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins, being prepared of what was to come as I stood in front of the black coffin.

I gripped the door, and slowly swung it open. At first, I didn't feel anything but then dust and dirt flew out of the coffin, covering my hands. At first I felt nothing, but then I felt my hands burn. The sensation was numb at first, but then it turned agonizing to the point where I dropped my blade, I looked down at my hands- the flesh on them was bubbling. My hands were melting!

I then glanced up and saw Falrey…

* * *

**Tristan Wilds, District 2 POV:**

After Katie's string idea, our group soon got the hang of the pyramid. We could direct ourselves around like it was one big house. We then developed our sting idea from there, using things such as colour co-ordination to help ourselves be navigated around the large pyramid. However, despite the fact that we had about a mile of the pyramid solved, we still couldn't find any way to get to the tributes. We scoured the room, but there was still no sign of them. Maximotus said there were obviously other undiscovered passageways that we had to find. This arena was so confusing, even with a heads up on where we could go.

"We need to kill tributes." Liane sighed in a bored fashion, stroking her blade as if understanding it needed to tear into human flesh. It was hilarious how we found our weapons like some kind of pet. I know that I'd treasure a beautiful sword I had found over some silly yappy little dog.

"We need to _find _tributes." Maximotus muttered, and I could tell he was on the verge on having a small tantrum, which he had been doing a lot frequently. When he was angry, he liked to blame certain people. He blamed Katie-Susan for not having us find any tributes, because despite the fact her string idea allowed us to navigate the pyramid it didn't give us any luck with tributes. I didn't see why Maximotus was being so impatient, though. It was only day two- the Gamemakers wouldn't want many deaths so quickly. These Games were probably intended to last long, as there were so many secret passageways. They were probably expecting their booby traps to kill more people than the tributes.

"We're having a bit of difficulty with that though, Maximotus." Liane sniggered.

"Don't contradict me, Liane." Maximotus hissed with a threatening edge to his voice.

"Going to shoot me with your gun?" Liane sneered. "Do you feel powerful with a gun, Maximotus? Well you're not. With swords, and spears and even arrows it's all about skill. With your gun in hand, all your opponents are the same- pull the trigger and they're gone."

"Just shut up!" Maximotus roared, looking to Liane with his eyes lit up with rage.

At that point Liane _had _shut up. She wasn't scared of Maximotus, but she was scared of what the device in his hands could do. She was right, no matter how skilled you are or how fast you could run the chances were you were never going to survive once Maximotus decided he wanted to kill you. You were either dead or very lucky.

Then as we continued wandering, we glanced around as we felt the wind go through our hair. There was something strange about the wind- something supernatural about it. I saw Katie next to me; her eyes were open wide with fear. I immediately held her hand tight in mine; out of everybody Katie was probably the tribute I was closest to. I didn't want her feeling threatened or scared in the arena.

"It's all the Gamemakers trying to scare us." Maximotus muttered, more so to himself than to the rest of the Career pack.

'_Maximotus!' _a voice uttered. Immediately all of the Career pack span around, searching from whatever was speaking. It seemed to be nobody- the voice didn't sound like it came from a boy or a girl or from a human at all. It just wasn't normal. The sound sounded like it drifted in with the wind.

"Tristan, if that's you should admit it now or I'll shoot you!" Maximotus said in an angry tone.

"It isn't-" I started off, but I was cut off by the wind howling, moving all the girls' hair back and whipping across my face.

_'Maximotus!' _

"Show yourself!" Maximotus demanded.

As soon as he told the voice to show itself, we all stepped back as a black portal formed on the wall. It was loud and the sound of screaming and pain came from it, everybody but Maximotus looked terrified. He just smirked and held his gun out, aiming it out towards the portal.

After a couple of seconds, a black canine like creature leapt out of the large black portal. It looked over to us with large, black eyes and razor sharp white pointy teeth. I looked to Katie, who gasped. We all stepped back slightly.

"It's a wolf." Katie said.

"Is it a mutt?" Krindle asked.

"I am not a 'wolf!'" The wolf barked in a booming and superior voice.

"It's a mutt." Maximotus laughed, flicking out his revolver and aiming it to the wolf. He cackled and pulled the trigger, and we watched as the bullet zoomed towards the wolf and hit off it, but it only seemed to rebound and the wolf stood there triumphant and unharmed.

"Don't fire your human weapons at me, fool." The wolf barked. "I am not a wolf- I am a god!"

"You don't look like a god." Katie-Susan said to the wolf, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"It's all a Gamemaker trick, remember that Katie." I heard Selena mutter to Katie in a voice hopefully low enough so that the large wolf in front of us couldn't hear anything we had to say. I wouldn't be surprised if it could though, if it could create portals and deflect bullets then this is a mutt or a hologram that the Gamemakers have made in the image of some kind of god.

"I am Anubis." The wolf barked. "The god of death; to your mortal eyes I take on the form of a jackal. Not a wolf."

Maximotus sneered, but I could tell Krindle was playing along to what 'Anubis' had to say, because he piped up: "What is your business here?"

"My business?" Anubis cackled, his laugh resembling the sound of a burning flame. "I sense no death here. No souls have been claimed since yesterday morning."

"So why have you come to us?" Krindle asked.

"Because you're the predators of the Games. Without you, the Games would be awfully dull and slow." Anubis replied. "But they are dull and slow. I haven't claimed any souls because of you- So I have come to claim yours."

Katie Susan looked around, beginning to panic. "So you're just going to kill us? Isn't there an alternative?"

"Yes." Anubis replied.

"And that is?" Maximotus asked.

"A riddle:" Anubis replied, his night black eyes looking to each Career in turn. "If you answer the riddle correctly I will lead you the way to lives which will become yours to claim. However, if you answer my riddle with a wrong answer, it will be your lives that I shall claim for my own."

"Fire away." Krindle said to Anubis. This was the most I had heard Krindle speak since before the Bloodbath. Maybe the guilt clouding his mind had finally faded, after all. Krindle was a kind person who always managed to make me smile and apart from Tristan he was probably my favourite ally.

"A long, long time ago, two Egyptian camel drivers were fighting for the hand of the daughter of the sheik of Abbudzjabbu. The sheik, who liked neither of these men to become the future husband of his daughter, came up with a clever plan: a race would determine who of the two men would be allowed to marry his daughter. And so the sheik organized a camel race. Both camel drivers had to travel from Cairo to Abbudzjabbu, and the one whose camel would arrive last in Abbudzjabbu, would be allowed to marry the sheik's daughter. The two camel drivers, realizing that this could become a rather lengthy expedition, finally decided to consult the Wise Man of their village. Arrived there, they explained him the situation, upon which the Wise Man raised his cane and spoke five wise words. Relieved, the two camel drivers left his tent: they were ready for the contest! The Question: Which words did the Wise Man speak?"

"That was a long riddle…" Selena started off, chuckling nervously.

I tried thinking about the riddle but it left me stumped. What would the wise-man say in that situation? I couldn't even think of a wise way to finish that race without it being awfully slow and time consuming.

"So whoever went there last won the race, right?" Maximotus asked, uncertainly.

The large black wolf in front of us nodded its head, as if signaling that Maximotus was right. For about thirty seconds we all stood there, deep in thought before Maximotus stated:

"I should just shoot it!"

"No." Liane snapped. "It's capable of reflecting bullets and killing us all."

"What is the clue?" Krindle demanded, and the wolf looked to us for a couple of seconds as if debating whether to give Krindle a clue or not. After a couple of seconds it spoke:

"Do not think too hard." Anubis barked. "That's the only clue you will get."

Looks like the fact I had immersed myself into finding some tricky and logic-filled answer was rather pointless. I looked around, and everybody seemed to be stumped about the whole question apart from Krindle who looked like a light bulb should've appeared above his head at any moment, he smiled with glee.

"I think I know what the wise man said!" Krindle exclaimed. "Did he say: go onto each others camel?'

There was no words spoken, and we all stood in fear that Krindle had gotten the answer wrong. The wolf then let a ferocious roar to us, and I felt Katie's hand tighten around mine. I felt my heart thud in my chest at the prospect of dying. However, instead of attacking us the wolf turned into a dark misty cloud that started going down the hallway…

"He's leading us to the tributes!" Maximotus called out triumphantly.

Then, the voice we had heard from Anubis originally, the one that sounded supernatural and airy all rang in our ears, coming along with the same old supernatural wind that we felt earlier:

"There are three tributes in the Grand Library. I expect you to kill them soon- do _not _disappoint me."

"Let's go." Krindle said, before following the dark trail of smoke.

We all followed Krindle, and looking at the pale and scared faces around me we were all thankful that he had managed to solve that riddle; had he not, goodness knows what could happen to us, or what we'd be doing- if we were even doing anything at all, that is.

* * *

**Lyla Alby, District Six POV:**

I couldn't help but let out a shriek when the dead (or, apparently dead) body of Falrey leap out of the coffin and grabbed Sarah-Elizabeth, who was crying out in agony. I looked to his hands, and saw the flesh of them had starting bubbling off- the muscle underneath perfectly visible.

Then Falrey grabbed Sarah-Elizabeth, who was still howling in agony. He grabbed him with his two hands and slammed his head straight into the wall, and I gasped as his head slammed right into the wall- breaking through the stone with what seemed apparent ease. Sarah-Elizabeth gave a moan of pain before collapsing, but Falrey continued to smash his head into the wall continuously, like a child taking their tantrum out on a baby doll.

I glanced across the room to where the trunk was and saw Brydyn Ryder begin to crawl out of the trunk which he was laying dead in just a moment ago. He still had the bullet wound in his forehead and his eyes and facial expression didn't change one bit- he shouldn't be alive. He was as good as dead!

I shuffled back a bit, before I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders. I let out a scream of fright as they gripped me. The grip was supernaturally strong; it was as if a group of fully grown men had pinned me down. I looked behind me to see the District Eight tribute glancing at me with her once blind, scarred eyes. She let out a malicious hiss as blood leaked out of her head. She then flung me towards the wall at full speed.

Then I was flung at full force towards the wall, I let out a terrified cry as I slammed into it and slumped to the ground, feeling dizzy and having a throbbing sensation in my head. I glanced around to the black coffin about a couple of steps away from me. Sarah-Elizabeth was twitching and moaning on the floor, and the blade he held wasn't far from him.

I took a second to think before I leapt towards the blade as quickly as I could, I gripped it in my hands and span around to see that Falrey had grabbed my leg, around the ankle. I looked into his eyes which had no emotion in them whatsoever and I knew if I didn't think fast he'd slam me into the wall like he did with Sarah-Elizabeth.

As quickly as I could slammed the blade into my hand in his wrist, and looked to Falrey. He didn't look like he was in any pain whatsoever; he just looked to his wrist curiously as blood spurted out of it. I cried out and ripped the blade across his wrist, watching as his hand fell to the ground.

The hand of Falrey's that had fallen to the ground was still bouncing around as alive as ever. I glanced up to Falrey, who looked to me with rage in his eyes. He looked ready to kill- he _was _going to kill me.

Knowing that I had to rid these zombies (or undead, whatever they were) I quickly crawled over to the blade lying scattered on the floor, and I immediately slammed it in Falrey's forehead as he leapt closer to me. He cried out in pain as the dagger slammed in deep, and usually someone would be dead within the second, but the zombie of Falrey was just rolling around, screaming in agony.

I moved over to Sarah-Elizabeth's battered body. I gasped and threatened to throw up when I saw his face, which was practically purple from the bruising that he had gotten from being smashed into the wall. His nose was so bust the bone had slammed back, into the head and a river of blood was pouring from it, to his swollen lips which blood also leaked out of. I saw him look up to me with pain in his eyes, and he let out a pained moan before he lay still and his cannon fired.

Tears stung my eyes as I looked to the body of my dead ally. He was dead- just like Felicia. He had a grandmother who loved him, and she would probably be lonely for the rest of her life now. I felt I could've done something to save him- I could've interfered in some way or another. But all I could do was sit paralyzed like a rabbit in the headlights, and watch as he got smashed into the wall. Watch as he was battered to death by some zombie like creature.

I was a curse- I watched as Felicia was killed right in front of me, and I watched as Sarah-Elizabeth was killed right in front of me. I had to watch as other tributes were killed, but I survived; that was a curse to me as much as it was to the people who were losing their lives. But I had to carry on. I had to get home to my family.

I stood up and glanced to two new additions of zombies. One was the District Twelve girl, her head lolling around from a snapped looking neck. I screamed as her hand grabbed my jacket, and I glanced behind her to the dead body of a chubby boy with jet black hair and blood spilling out from his neck- Soonta Dye.

I thrashed frantically, trying to get out of the District Twelve girls grip but she was too strong. I looked to the sarcophagus behind me and saw it wasn't attached to the wall, I felt my heart pounding like a drum in my chest and grabbed the sarcophagus, using all the strength I had to push it down.

Watching as it fell down, and I stepped to the side and watched as it slammed on top of the District Twelve girl and Soonta Dye, and I heard a terrible cracking sound- all of their bones probably being broken from the large metallic coffin smashing on to their bodies. I turned around only to see Brydyn Ryder in front of me, I screamed and ran to avoid his arms swiping at me- I had to get out of here.

I jumped past Falrey's body, which was still writhing in agony. I then screamed as I ran into the body of Felicia, the force slamming me into the ground and knocking all the wind out of me, as if I had slammed into a wall. I immediately gripped my knife and tried swiping it at her, but I just couldn't- it was Felicia in front of me, her skin pale and her eyes glassy and empty. She had a large stain of blood from where the spear had impaled her chest. I needed to accept she was dead and gone.

She gripped me and with the same supernatural strength as the District Eight girl she threw me across the room. I didn't hit a wall this time; I just slammed into the sand and felt my head begin to ache as my skull rattled around my brain from the sheer force of landing.

I then looked as Falrey's amputated hand crawled towards me, before leaping onto my neck and trying to squeeze the life out of me. I let out a strangled cry, wrestling with the hand with my own two hands- but it was still extremely strong. I quickly moved my hand to my blade and gripped it in my hand before slamming it into the moving, living hand numerous times, watching as blood sprayed from it all over my body before it finally lay still and dead.

My gaze settled on the ring on the mutilated hands middle finger. This was the ring that was mentioned on the walls and in the note- it was apparently worth more than my life. People bowed down to it like it was a king, and just looking to the shiny gold and the sparkling emerald in it made me in some kind of trance- I needed that ring.

I immediately grabbed it, ripping it away from the finger before slipping it onto my own. I turned around and held my hand out to the dead bodies of the tributes that were now circling me, hoping that they'd now stop and bow down to me or something. But they were unfazed, and they continued moving closer to me.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Just stop!"

I watched as the emerald started glowing, a green light being emitted before the dead bodies in front of me stayed still, as if they were statues. Not a muscle moved, and I glanced to the ring understanding why people were bowing down to the ring in that drawing. It could control people- I could win the Games with these rings, managing to make everyone bow down to me. I could make someone stop attempting to kill me, or even kill themselves.

"Be still, and never move again!" I ordered in a booming voice, and the emerald in the ring started glowing again. The zombies around me then paused for a second, as if hesitating before they all fell down to the ground, looking as dead as they had ever been.

I felt adrenaline pump through me and my heart started racing as I thought of the power that was on my finger right now. The potential it could do, not just in the Games but for the greater good. It could spark rebellion and oppress any danger towards me- I had the key to controlling people, right here in my hands. Maybe that's why some people listened to the Capitol so well- they obviously had the technology to make more mind-controlling rings like this.

I smirked once, before getting up and sprinting out of the large tomb as quickly as I could; now feeling truly ready to win the Games. Nobody could stop me now- not even the large group of Careers.

* * *

**Okay, I have way too much free time in school. (: Which in this case is a good thing, as I uploaded the chapter (yay)! And we now have our first death of the Games since the Bloodbath- which was unfortunately Sarah-Elizabeth, who I liked very much ): **

**Also, I'm sorry if you notice any dodgy grammar mistakes. Whilst I was editing this I noticed I started almost every sentence with 'I' (there are still way too many in my opinion, I just can't think of any alternatives. I'm still half asleep, though) so whilst editing it the whole thing went kind of… weird. I **_**think**_** I've fixed it, though.**

**Question: Well, since Sarah died I felt it necessary to honour him this question. What did you think of him? Did you like him? Hate him? Feel sorry for him? Did he die gruesomely? **

**I personally loved him, he was sweet. :') **


	16. Hiding

**Day 2 of the Games;**

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

"See Blaise, no screaming now- we have cannon fire!" I said in a triumphant manner, being pretty happy that there were only seventeen tributes in the arena, and only sixteen to go until I got out of this hellhole. Of course, Blaise would have to die- but that wasn't worth thinking about right now. I needed to focus on what tributes had to die soon. Hopefully that cannon was for a Career.

"Yeah…" Blaise sighed. There was a tone of sorrow in his voice, and in his face I could see something distant. Why wasn't he happy? He was one step closer to winning the Games- that's how he should look at things. That was how _I _looked at things.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just… well, a kid died Monk. They had a family and everything- if you look at it like that it's really sad. It needs to stop."

"Oh, stop being ridiculous." I said, rolling my eyes. "Of course it's sad. Stop stating the obvious- but these are the Games. _Games. _There are losers, and there's a winner. Focusing on who died won't make you win- you need to _win _and then you can mourn about it all."

"You sound like a Career." Blaise said, smiling slightly.

"The Careers don't mourn at all," I chuckled.

"So you're going to mourn?" Blaise asked, and I felt my heart freeze slightly.

"Not about the kid who just died." I replied, biting my lip slightly. "But when- or _if _you die and I'm still standing, I think I'll be mourning a little bit."

"I'm not going to win." Blaise chuckled, before pointing to his nose which was still broken from his short encounter with Maximotus. "Look what one encounter with the Careers did to me. I'd be lucky to be breathing after the next."

"A broken nose is nothing compared to what some people got in the Bloodbath." I pointed out. "I shouldn't be… soft, I feel like an idiot for saying this, but you're kind, so sponsors will love you. You're clever, and you're not that bad with a blade… if we can ever find one."

"When do you ever find blades in a library?" Blaise asked, chuckling.

"Never." I smirked. "But when do you ever find libraries in pyramids?"

"Well, in this pyramid you do." Blaise laughed. "It's certainly unique."

"The Gamemakers were on something when they decided to include a library." I said, chuckling. "Or when they decided to add a room with models of Egyptian gods. Do you remember that room? It was so ridiculous."

"Yeah," Blaise said, and I could see his face etched with some kind of concentration. "I just don't like this library. There's something about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I just get an aura from it…" Blaise muttered, his voice trailing off. "An aura of death…"

I paused for a second, looking at Blaise in a very serious manner. He looked at me in an equally serious way before I felt myself laughing, and it wasn't because I was nervous- this arena had obviously made the tributes as mad as the Gamemakers, because Blaise obviously needed some psychological help right now. I saw Blaise's cheeks flush scarlet when he looked at me.

"It's not funny!" He snapped. "Look around!"

I looked to the empty library around us. It was just me and Blaise here, and the library was very creepy- random creaks seemed to be coming from everywhere, but we never found the source of them. Probably just the age of the floorboards; the library was ancient, and it was also the biggest library I'd ever seen to add to that. It was bigger than any library I could dream of, it's like everything I could read was in here. Me and Blaise decided it was a good base, as it was full of fuel (we'd burnt a couple of books to keep us warm at night) and entertainment, but we seldom found a book in English. They were usually in Egyptian hieroglyphics, Latin or Greek.

Scanning the bookshelves, I picked out a book at random. It was a small journal like book, and the pages were white. Opening it, many of them hadn't been written in but the first few were. I smirked as I scanned the pages and noticed that the dates were dated with 'BC' which meant that they were very old. BC meant 'before Christ' which meant it was very old, the order goes BC, AD (which I had no clue about) then it goes BHG and HG. BHG meant what Panem was like in the years before the Hunger Games, and HG meant 'Hunger Games.' So that was the time-period we were in right now: 202 HG.

"Wow," I said, wondering why the pages were so new looking. "Look at this, Blaise. It dates back to BC."

"BC? That's impossible. It's fake." Blaise said, moving over to the small journal and grabbing it off me, he began reading some of the entries before stifling a laugh; he then placed the book down and looked to me in an amused fashion. "What a ridiculous book."

"What's so ridiculous about it?" I asked curiously.

"It was either written by a mad old loony or someone high on drugs." Blaise explained. "He was going on about how he was a god, or something. Something about controlling anyone and anything, destroying it or creating it and being invincible."

"Really? Can I read it?" I asked. "There's nothing more amusing than reading about some old bat that needs a good old slap in the face, I like reading about peoples miseries- it makes me feel better about myself."

"No point." Blaise shrugged. "It's not even that interesting, it started off about gems or something and by the end there were just missing pages and the guy rambling on about being consumed by power and about the beast haunting him."

"Haunting him?" I laughed. "No point, it's obviously an asylum seeker writing _that _book. He reminds me a bit of you, to be honest! Is there anything else in English apart from journals written by idiots that just happen to be thrown into this arena? I wouldn't be surprised if Maximotus wrote that, actually."

Blaise laughed at my comment. "There's a book… here."

I saw him move a book, before I heard something snap. I think it was a wire or something, but I heard a creaking and groaning noise. I gasped and stepped back a bit, before I saw a snapped wire in the bookshelf- there were wired traps around here!

I gasped and moved back as spikes smashed through from the wooden floorboards behind me; if I was standing there I'd be dead in seconds. I'd look like some kind of bloody doll, with spikes emitting all through me. I was lucky to survive that.

"Blaise you idiot!" I shouted at him angrily. "I could've died and it would be your entire fault! By saying aura of death I didn't think you meant you were trying to bloody kill me!"

Blaise looked with his jaw hanging in shock at the spikes, before he glanced around the library. He was obviously just as shocked as I was, and I moved towards him- Maximotus may of broke his nose but I was going to show him what a _real _broken nose felt like!

"I didn't know!" Blaise protested. "Anyway, you didn't die- nothings going to happen now!"

As Blaise said that, I saw the bookshelf behind him creak slightly, before leaning towards his side. I let out a scream and ran towards him, pushing him to the side as the bookshelf toppled over, smashing to the ground and making books and scrolls fly all over the place. If we were still standing there it would've crushed us and killed us- or at least broken a good few bones.

I glanced around as other bookshelves toppled over, slamming into each other and knocking each other back. In a couple of minutes, about a quarter of the libraries bookshelves had all toppled over, and books and mess littered the room. I gave out a shaky laugh before glancing over to Blaise.

"_Nothings going to happen now!_" I shouted in a mock voice. "You make out you're a great leader, but you're useless!"

"Fine!" Blaise said, spinning around. "You don't get any of my food."

I gasped slightly, how _dare _he threaten me. With food of all things! I smugly span around and said to him: "Fine. You don't get anything from me- no help or nothing. I'm sleeping on the other side of the library- away from you!"

"Fine!" Blaise shouted back.

I moved across the library, stupid wire traps making bookcases topple and spikes go around. There was one in that bookshelf alone- but what if there were others? If the Careers were to attack me, I could unleash the wraith of wire traps on the unsuspecting Careers. I didn't want to kill Blaise- even though he was being an idiot. I could warn him and we could both run.

A smirk then crossed my lips. That was definitely a genius idea. Monkshood Splice one, Blaise Calder zero. The Careers weren't going to last seconds once I had got the wire traps sorted, and soon Blaise was going to be kissing my feet and apologizing for ever threatening to break our alliance.

* * *

**Rayann-Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

I was covered in cuts- painful, sore cuts that were inflicted to me by flying pieces of paper. I felt ridiculous for being so bothered about it because it wasn't like I was bleeding out; the pain wasn't agonizing- just irritating. And it was all over my body, my legs and arms- everywhere. However, I kept my focus. Focus was what I needed.

After a couple more hours of more aimless wandering me and Bethuny finally managed to find a room that consisted of more than dust, cobwebs and tombs. We moved through some passageways and entered a room with a floor which was a golden colour and a large hourglass in it.

The hourglass was peculiar, it was large- it stretched up about twelve feet but it was quite skinny in width. On top of it were small golden grains of sand and they slid through from the top half to the bottom half, the way most of the other sandglasses worked. I glanced around it, trying to find any indication that whatever it was it was normal.

"We're almost out of supplies." Bethuny told me. "We need food soon."

"That's a shame," I muttered, still observing the hourglass. Why was it in this room? One thing I had managed to figure out about the arena was that everything was there for a reason. Even if it was something small like a scroll, the Gamemakers designed it themselves and put it there for a certain reason- nothing in this arena was decorative apart from the walls, the sand and dust.

Bethuny would probably be able to figure out the meaning of the hourglass in seconds, just like she had with the mirrors, the door and the scrolls. But right now she was just strolling around complaining about food, and what time she usually had her dinner. Food wasn't at all on my mind right now, but since we ate all our bread and ham we needed to find something soon otherwise we'd just wither away into nothingness.

"Bethuny, can you help me solve this please?" I asked.

"But I'm hungry…" Bethuny whined. "It might just be an hourglass with no purpose apart from decoration!"

"I doubt that." I replied. "This years Gamemakers haven't included anything for decoration- everything has a purpose."

"What about those scrolls?" Bethuny replied. "You told me they were fake."

"The legend was nothing but a myth most probably, but what if it was just a reason for the Gamemakers to put in fancy jewelry pieces that could do all sorts of voodoo crap. And may I remind you that those pieces of parchment were flying cutting evil things- they were traps!"

"I'm hungry Rayann!" Bethuny moaned.

"Well, as soon as you sort this hourglass thing out we'll be on the search for food." I replied. "You never know- the hourglass might have something that could give us food."

With a defeated sigh Bethuny walked towards the hourglass, and used her skilled eyes to observe it. I looked at her fascinated once again, wondering what she was piecing together- if she was even piecing something together at all. She then moved her attention to the grains of sand falling from the hourglass from the top to bottom.

"Well, the question is what is the sand measuring?" She asked, still glancing at it quite curiously.

"What do you mean what is it measuring?" I asked, confused at what she was trying to ask me.

"Well," Bethuny started. "Hourglasses usually measure something chronologically- usually for time limits or something. So what is this measuring? Or what is the time limit?"

"What's chronologically mean?" I asked.

"It's like… an order of time, or a measurement of time." Bethuny said. "Hard to explain I guess. But, it's measuring something through time, and if we want to know anything we need to know what it is measuring."

"I don't know," Rayann replied.

"Thing is, this time limit- it's almost over." Bethuny said, her eyes darting to the top and bottom section of the hourglass. "The bottom part is almost full. That means that it isn't long until the time limit is complete…"

"Well do you have any clue what it is?" I asked.

"It could be when something is unleashed… a mutt maybe." Bethuny said, "Or it could be…"

"Could be what!" I snapped, getting a bit frustrated and impatient now. "What could it be Bethuny?"

"We passed one of those clocks not so long ago." Bethuny said. "What time was it when you last checked it Rayann?"

"Ten PM." I replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"The hourglass is a measurement of the time!" Bethuny exclaimed in a triumphant fashion.

"So you've cracked it?" I asked.

"Well no…" Bethuny sighed. "Not really."

"Oh for goodness sake!" I groaned, moving over to the hourglass in a frustrated manner. "I've had enough of these god damn puzzles! The next time a Gamemaker throws another one of their silly puzzles at me, I'm just going to do this!"

I then hurled my leg towards the hourglass in a kicking motion, and watched as it smashed into the glass at full force- I didn't expect the glass to be so delicate, but it was. I didn't feel any pain and I wasn't injured. I was however taken by surprise as the sand burst out of the hourglass; the force of it knocking me back, leaving me sprawled on the floor with Bethuny looking down on me like I was a madwoman.

"What was that for!" She snapped, obviously rather angry.

"It annoyed me." I groaned, lifting myself onto my feet and glancing around.

"Well Rayann if the Gamemakers are doing a puzzle it's best to actually solve it and not br-" Bethuny paused mid-sentence, her sharp eyes moving to the pile of sand which was now on the floor.

"What?" I asked.

"Rayann, you are a genius!" Beth exclaimed, rushing over to the pile of sand and digging into it slightly. I watched, somewhat confused by what she was doing before she moved a torn and burnt piece of paper out of the sand. I saw her cheer as she found it, before kissing the paper and rushing over to me.

"Guess what we have here?" Bethuny asked me, her grin giving it away that it was something pretty good.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a small piece of map!" Bethuny exclaimed, moving it to me. The map was small and burnt, and only shown the bit of the pyramid me and Bethuny were in. There was a corridor, and only two rooms were marked- 'the hourglass room' was the room me and Bethuny were in, and there was another room down the corridor which was called the 'map room.'

"Great, so the map room will have maps in right?" I asked.

"I presume." Bethuny shrugged. "Hopefully it will have food in, but I'm not so hungry anymore."

"You were starving a minute ago," I told her.

"I'm just tired now." Bethuny yawned, "And also, I'm having the colourful sleeping bag tonight."

"I've gotten fond of it." I said to her, slipping it out of my backpack and hugging into it in a possessive manner. Bethuny ran over and attempted to snatch it off me, her face angry at first but eventually we both laughed.

"I'll sleep in the plain one then." Bethuny sighed, defeated. "Only on one condition, though!"

"And that is?"

"You keep guard."

A simple nod was all I gave in reply and I watched Bethuny set her sleeping bag up, before glancing over to the pile of sand and then the doorway, a part of me still expected to see Maximotus jump into this room at this very moment with his wicked smile and his gun in hand. I wasn't so scared of him with his swords and spears, but for the first time I was frightened of somebody. I knew Maximotus hated me also; I'd be a favourite for him to kill and torture. At this moment, I was much too wide awake to just fall asleep.

* * *

**Lyla Alby, District 6 POV:**

I rushed through the corridors, and stopped when I saw a mirror. I hadn't seen a mirror in ages, but there was one in front of me right now- it was covered in dust and cobwebs, but it was certainly a mirror. I smiled and moved towards it, swiping my hand through the web and gasping when I saw my reflection. I wasn't the girl that came into the arena- I was definitely different looking. My hair was thick and wild and my eyes were wide; it was almost as if you could see the pain and suffering I had witnessed in the past two days. It was like in my eyes you could see the spear impaling Felicia's heart yesterday morning, and you could see Sarah-Elizabeth get beaten to death by an undead tribute- that was only a few hours ago.

I felt my throat tighten, and I then realized I needed fresh air. Not to survive- I just needed air. Or even better, I needed a break. I was running around this horrible arena surviving everything that the Gamemakers threw at me, but watching those I had made alliances with drop down like flies. I could've done something- but I just watched in horror as children died, like I was some kind of tragic heroine.

Then I felt it on my finger, the emerald in the ring on my finger had illuminated a green glow. I smirked and stroked my little finger across it, as if reassuring it that I was here. This ring could control zombies to do my bidding, and I could feel it calling me- telling me that I could control everyone in this arena to do my bidding. To not harm me, to harm other tributes or even to harm themselves, I could control them all like they were puppets on a string.

But despite the fact I could _feel_ the rings power in my hands, why did I still feel scared? Like a lost little girl, stuck in some ancient tomb. This ring was the only key to survival I had- without it, those zombies would have claimed my life. Before I entered these Games I was confident, and ready. The first two days of these Games alone were very quick to change that.

I moved away from the mirror and raised an eyebrow when I saw a small roll of string trailing down the corridor. What on earth was string doing here? I raised an eyebrow and curiously followed the trail of string, I walked for about ten minute before I stopped and thought- this ring could protect me from tributes, and even mutts. But it wouldn't stop any other kind of traps killing me. What if this was some Gamemaker trap?

Still, as always curiosity got the better of me and I followed the large trail of string down the corridor. I noticed that I wasn't following where it was going, but I was following where it started when I ended up in a small dirty room full of what looked like prison cells. The smoke from a lighted fire darkened the room slightly and I realized that a tribute was here- or judging by the various bits of food and khaki jackets strewn around the place several tributes were around here.

I looked around and saw that the small cells; I was obviously in a jail. Inside the cells there were beds, various backpacks were flung across the beds and I could tell the Careers had obviously claimed this base. I felt a chill sliver across my body when the realization that the Careers could come in at any moment, with their spears and their blades and most terrifyingly of all Maximotus and his gun- but I shouldn't worry about them, because I had my ring.

I glanced to the ring in my hand, and saw it let out an emerald green glow again. I smirked and decided that if I needed to know that the ring actually did work. And if it did, was it using my voice to command people? Maybe it could do more than control people- maybe it could make me like some kind of god. Invincible.

I looked across to see if there was anything living, and inside one of the cells were a couple of rats scurrying around casually, as if they didn't have anything to worry about. In all seriousness, they didn't. They didn't have to survive in the way tributes had to. Were they even the mutts that were supposed to kill tributes? I supposed from the fact they weren't trying to attack me that they were pretty much harmless right now, and I moved my palm out and watched as the emerald on the ring started glowing.

"Stop." I commanded the rats, and I watched as they all stopped scurrying and they just froze in their spots. A grin crossed my lips and I glanced to the ring, I guess I now knew how to use the ring- but did it have any boundaries?

"Dance!" I snapped at the rats, and I watched as they all started leaping around the place, as if they were in some kind of disco. It was quite amusing, and I had only ever seen animals dance like fools in the old Pre-Panem cartoons. I felt pretty evil, but I couldn't help but laugh as the rats were fooling dancing creatures under my command.

"Now stop!" I snapped. All the rats immediately stopped, some practically frozen. I felt an evil smirk cross my lips as a thought struck me. No. I couldn't even think of doing it- but it wasn't evil. In the District Six laboratories loads of rats were manipulated and experimented on by the scientists for the greater good. I was just experimenting on these useless rats for _my _greater good.

I pointed out my middle finger, the one with the ring to one individual rat. I looked as its eyes glinted green in the glow that was emitted from the ring, and they almost sparkled in admiration. I then spoke loudly, and I felt there was a change in my voice- it was evil, and I knew immediately that this voice didn't belong to me.

"_Kill the others."_

I gasped in both amazement and horror as the rat suddenly snapped, and it evilly flung itself onto another rat, tearing its teeth into its throat and turning into some ravaging beast in about a second. I could see terror reflect in the other rats eyes, but they were frozen because of the power of the ring- the rat I was controlling ripped them all to shreds, one by one. Once it had finished carnivorously slaughtering each rat it span around to me, triumphant at its win.

It was looking at me, begging for me to command it, begging for me to end its miserable life.

"Don't breathe." I muttered in a low voice that had an extremely malicious tone to it. I felt the words come out in barely more than a whisper, but it was enough to control the rat- as I watched as it suddenly fell to the floor, thrashing around frantically for what seemed minutes before it finally lay there, still and dead.

"Wow," I muttered, gripping the ring and sliding it off my finger. As soon as the ring lost contact with my skin I felt a sickly sensation in my stomach as I saw the rats all lying still in pools of their own blood. I had watched them do it, like it was some form of entertainment. My eyes widened in horror and I then glanced to the ring- it made me feel powerful. It made me feel amazing. But it also made me turn into some psychotic killing machine consumed by power- I was almost as bad (if anything, worse) than Maximotus.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as the ceiling above my suddenly flashed white, as if covered in a soft blanket of snow. I felt my stomach twist with guilt as the face of Sarah-Elizabeth then covered the ceiling; his blue eyes staring into mine and his smile cheery and bright.

"We have a path leading directly to the tributes!" I heard a triumphant voice call out. It was psychotic and evil- and I realized that the voice belonged to the infamous Maximotus Leprenzo. I glanced around frantically, looking for somewhere to hide. I could use my ring- but I was scared of the effects that it had shown recently.

"And we're going to kill all of them tomorrow!" A more feminine yet equally psychotic voice squealed. I noticed that one as the voice of Liane Trug, and I felt my heartbeat race a little more- if I was found and I didn't use my ring, I would be dead in minutes. Or I'd be lucky to be killed in minutes- I'd be dead in seconds. I glanced across to a metallic closet right by one of the jail cells and I immediately raced to it, closing the doors as quietly as possible

"But first, some sleep would be nice." I heard a sweet feminine voice say. I felt my blood boil slightly, and I immediately looked to the ring. I wanted my revenge on that girl- Selena Lennock would pay for what she did to Felicia.

"Ew!" I heard a really girly voice call out in a disgusted tone. "Look at those rats!"

The other tributes probably all directed their gaze to the rats who were lying down in the corner of a cell in a pool of their own blood, I then heard Krindle Barnes speak out: "Everybody be calm. It's only rats- they probably ended up having a fight."

I heard the other tributes murmur in agreement and I looked through the small slit in the wardrobe to see them all collapse onto their beds, sighing with relief. I felt my heart freeze as if ice had covered it when I noticed Maximotus was sleeping in the bed closest to the wardrobe I was in. If I opened the door, I could reach out and touch him now.

"I don't want to sleep near those dead rats."

"Stop being a coward, Katie." Maximotus groaned.

"I'm not being a coward- I just don't like rats." Katie snapped back. I leaned back and had to surpress a laugh; why was Katie getting so cocky with Maximotus of all people? He was the one with the gun in his hand.

"It's okay Katie- you can swap beds with me." I heard the voice of Tristan Wilds speak out, he was being terribly kind to her- in the Bloodbath earlier he was going around trying to kill just about every tribute in his sight.

Trying my best to control the rate of my breathing, I lay back slightly and allowed my eyes to flutter closed. I then slid the ring back into my finger, feeling power flow through me and re-assure me that I could destroy every tribute in this room. But first I needed rest. Lots of rest.

* * *

**Hello (: Okay, first thing is first- I know Lyla's POV was excruciatingly long but it needs to be as it is a vital part of the story to come. *Gasp***

**Yes, there is a story to come involving the mind-controlling ring. And maybe even more :O Not giving anything away- but the winner of these Games hasn't been decided. **_**Yet. **_**I do know the next couple of people who are going to be no more, though. ):**

**Also it's wise to point out the fact 'BC' was written before Christ was done purposely, not a stupid mistake. It's kind of a little pointer that Gamemakers can make mistakes just like everyone else :D**

**Okay, please review. I like reviews… and they've dropped down dramatically recently. :(**

**Question: What do you think of the mind-controlling ring? Does it intimidate you? Do you think it would be an advantage or disadvantage for Lyla, and will the other gems be found? (:**


	17. Doubts

_Day Three_

* * *

**Vivienna Holden, District 7 POV:**

I was woken up by the sound of heavy object slamming onto the library floor. I had fallen into a pretty comfortable sleep on a small couch which randomly lay in the middle of what I assumed was a secret library, maybe intended for the none-existent librarian that had once lived here. The walls and carpet were both a lavender purple colour and there was a dusty beige couch in the corner of the room. A large bookshelf had been piled in the room and it looked like it didn't belong. In it were various and random books and next to me was a cabinet which held a flickering lantern on it. The room stank of incense and being in it made me drowsy.

I had slumped onto the moth eaten beige couch and the comfortable atmosphere of the room sent me into a long slumber almost immediately, but then large banging noises that came from the library above jolted me awake. At first I thought something dangerous was happening as the ceiling above me sprayed dust on my head, but then nothing happened but descending silence.

I struggled to sleep after that- I just lay curled up on the couch, with my axe in hand. Now I had an axe in my hands, and I intended for it to stay there. I felt so safe when I had this axe. Although this room in general made me feel safe- I doubted anybody could find it. I knew Monk and Blaise were still alive, too. All through the night they kept shouting insults at each other. There was obviously some tension.

Then the ceiling above me turned white and I looked at the face that appeared on the ceiling above me. It was the District Three boy- smiling down at me. I wondered how he died, but I hoped it wasn't too bad because the kid hadn't caused any harm. Maybe the Careers were finally on the prowl.

The night was pretty empty and the room darkened; only lit by the lantern in the room. I kept glancing at it nervously as a part of me expected it to trap me in this room to burn to death, because I knew that that wouldn't be a good way to go. Trapped and burning- yikes.

The fear took over me and I listened for any noises coming from the library above me. I presumed by the fact that there was only silence that Monk and Blaise had both fallen asleep- when they were awake they were always talking about one thing or another, whether it was Monk complaining or arguing with Blaise or Blaise explaining something to Monk, although listening to their conversations Monk was more intelligent than I gathered- she was just a little bit demanding.

I pushed on the trapdoor above me, and I felt it not move. I breathed in calmly, because I couldn't be trapped in this room. If I was trapped in this room I was a goner- I didn't exactly have much food or water. I pushed again, using all the strength in my arms to try and get myself out of the little room I was in. I managed to push the door up slightly, but then an incredibly weight pushed it down and I groaned. I assumed that the bookshelves had toppled over and trapped me.

Searching around frantically I grabbed the burning lantern, searching around frantically for a way out. There was nothing in the small enclosed space apart from the bookshelf. Scanning the bookshelf, I searched for something- anything. I used the flickering light to read the book titles on the various spines, but I raised an eyebrow at a certain one- _Conspiracies and Legends. _The spine had a diagram of a key, and I knew there was something peculiar about it. Even if it wasn't peculiar, it looked like a pretty good read.

I grabbed the book and slid it out of the shelf, and just like the cliché the bookshelf slid to the side slightly, revealing a large passageway that seemed to stretch on for a while. As soon as I stepped into it I felt my body being overcome by the cold temperature and my breath was condensed in front of me.

I held the lantern tightly in my hand and I was slightly panicked that this was the only source of light that I had. I moved down the corridor, and noticed that the sides had various hieroglyphics scrawled on them. They were pretty interesting, but I knew that they weren't worth acknowledging. Being in this arena you could tell naturally what was worth paying notice to from the atmosphere it gave off.

Eventually, I hit the end of the corridor and there were two doors. I looked at both doors and felt a pang of curiosity hit me. What was in these strange corridors? I smirked and opened one door, stepping into the room and raising my eyebrows.

The room was a ruin- literally. Bits of marble and rock were all around the room and I could see collapsed columns around the place, with a fallen chandelier laying a couple of meters in front of me. I glanced around nervously before noticing that the ruins stretched on for a long while- at least twice as long as the massive library that I had just admired not so long ago.

I decided if I was to explore the ruins, I might as well do it later. I closed the door behind me as silently as possible before I moved on to the door next to it. I pushed the door once, but all I heard was the groaning of the door as it refused to open. I rolled my eyes and slammed my body into the door with all the force I could muster, and the door was rammed open.

This room was much more spectacular that the other one, and when I stepped into it I let out a gasp. This room was probably the grandest room in the arena- it was crammed full of riches. The floor was made of polished oak floorboards, and the walls were literally made of gold with an assortment of sparkling gems which glimmered so violently that I shielded my eyes with my arms,

I glanced across to see an altar in front of me. It was covered by a layer of red silk and it had various pure gold candelabras across it, with a plate full of rich red grapes. I had finally found some food! Behind the altar was a large golden statue of a man with a eagle looking head, and before I knew it flames burst up from the side of the room in a rich golden orange colour.

I was in a temple- and I didn't know what the temple was worshipping but that statue behind the altar seemed pretty important. But all it was decoration to me right now, as I had found food and that was certainly the most important thing!

I rushed to the altar, picking a couple of grapes and popping them in my mouth. They were fresh and delicious, and it had been years since I had had any grapes- they were fruits that were even rare in the areas of District Seven, and I think only District Eleven and Nine found them as a common fruit.

I grabbed the rest of the bunch and stuffed them into my backpack. Putting my lantern on the altar I glanced around at the various objects that were on the altar- there was a golden dagger that I'd usually find useful and take, but I had my axe on my at the moment. Then my eyes reverted to a bracelet that was made of pure gold and had a large red ruby in the center of it.

I gasped and moved my hand to the bracelet, stroking the gold. It wasn't cheap and fake like the plastic bracelets most girls wore in District Seven, it was real solid gold. The design looked like some kind of scarab beetle and I put my hand in the center of the large ruby, and gasped when it started letting out an eerie red glow.

Then smoke started emitting from the bracelet, and I quickly drew back my hand and yelped out in pain. Whatever that bracelet was, I presumed it wasn't anything good. I glanced to my hand which didn't seem to damaged, but was slightly blackened by the burn it had gone through. I glanced at the bracelet one last time, debating on putting it in my rucksack before I decided it wasn't the best thing to do, and I turned to stroll out the library, sighing.

I had a feeling it was going to be a big day ahead of me, and something whispered in my ear that I had to be prepared for it if I expected to make it out alive and well. And that only one day in the set of days I was expected to endure in the arena…

* * *

**Bethuny Binton, District 3 POV:**

I didn't wake up the ways I had before in these Games- yesterday I had been woken up by Rayann shouting and screaming at the bolted doors in front of me, but today everything was so calm. I took a couple of minutes to take the situation into my head, and to remind myself I wasn't anywhere normal despite how comfy and snug I was- I was in the Hunger Games. This was a fight for my life. However, it would be pretty nice if I spent the rest of my days waking up like this.

I leaned up slightly and saw Rayann, sitting down and facing me. Her eyes were wide awake and alert, and despite the fact she had probably been on guard all night she seemed ready to deliver some news to me.

"Nice sleep?" She asked.

"About as nice as the Games can get," I replied with a smile, sliding out of my sleeping bag and feeling my stomach ache with Hunger. I remembered we were heading off to a map room today, and I certainly hoped that it contained some kind of food- I was starving and me and Rayann had both ran out of food supplies.

"You okay?" Rayann asked me, and I couldn't help but noticing a hint of caution in her voice, why was she acting so strangely?

"Fine. What is up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you do remember that that cannon fired yesterday?" Rayann asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Why, whose face was it that lit up the sky?"

Rayann paused for a quick second, before giving me a sympathetic smile. "It was your District Partner."

I felt a twang of sadness then hit me. Sarah-Elizabeth had died? His demise wasn't necessarily shocking; however it did remind me that even though these Games had been like one big game and adventure to me, they were fuelled by death and despair. Sarah-Elizabeth was just part of what would soon be a long list which I would probably join- there could only be one winner. I had spoken to that boy- he was lovely and devoted to his Grandmother. No doubt she'd be mourning now- but a whispering, cynical part of me told me that niceness and devotion rarely gets anybody anywhere in the Games.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you…" Rayann started off.

"Don't worry." I interrupted, forcing myself to smile. "It's the Hunger Games. We couldn't expect anything differently, could we?"

Rayann smiled and we both moved into the corridors, checking it to make sure that there were no Careers littering the place before we moved down it. Following the maps directions, we finally approached the doorway of what was listed on the map as the map room.

"Ready?" Rayann asked me, smiling.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, smiling back,

When I entered the room it was certainly much different to what I had expected- on the floor there were smashed pieces of what looked like a mosaic, and it was scattered around the floor. The room seemed to get slightly steeper as we stepped in, as if the flooring wasn't done right.

"I don't see maps." Rayann sighed, "Only bits of… tile."

"One thing we've learnt about the arena is that it always provides us with something," I said, looking to the smashed pieces. "Mosaic is usually formed together to make one large picture- and look. This thing is quite obviously some kind of picture- what if the room is- or was- one giant mosaic of the pyramid, one giant map?"

"Well if so, what do we do?" Rayann asked, getting kind of snappy.

"That's easy," I replied, feeling a smirk cross my lips. "We put the mosaic together like it's some kind of jigsaw!"

"But, they're big chunks of mosaic!" Rayann disagreed. "We won't be able to just piece them together!"

"Rayann-Grace Carter," I said. "These Games were obviously made for two kinds of people- we have obstacles and challenges for the brave and the mighty who can fight, climb and lift heavy weights- then there are puzzles for those with intelligence, wisdom and wit. I'm not the brightest but every puzzle the Gamemakers throw at me, I crack it. Yet, there are things I wouldn't be able to do without you- you have no idea how strong or even smart you are. Those large chunks of mosaic are _nothing _to the fabulous Rayann Carter."

I saw Rayann's lips form into a smile. "You're right. Let's do this."

I glanced across and saw that there were about twelve large pieces of mosaic; I had to form them altogether in a jigsaw puzzle. As soon as we did that, we pretty much had a map of the arena. We could go anywhere we want and find all sorts of hideouts- that was going to be a massive advantage on mine and Rayann's behalf.

I moved across to investigate each tile of mosaic, looking for a big giveaway in any of the tiles. Each had a sector of the arena, and I saw one with a large 'N' on it. I automatically assumed that the 'N' stood for 'North.' I had one out of twelve pieces cracked. I smirked and pointed to it.

"Budge that towards the top please Rayann!" I commanded.

Rayann did my bidding, although she obviously struggled quite a bit she moved it to the front of the room and I glanced to every bit of the thing, I found a tile with the map room we were in right this very moment- then I immediately pieces together that we were supposed to look for the hourglass room- that would be in the piece next to it.

I worked out as I slowly assembled the pieces together in my mind that as big as this map was it was only one floor of the pyramid- the pyramid was still so much bigger. However, in this floor alone there seemed to be many interesting rooms- a 'healing oasis' one caught my eye particularly. If we could find water and something that could heal our wounds we were almost sorted for the duration of the Games.

When Rayann put the last tile down I looked across the room- it was now a cracked and damaged flooring that represented a floor of the arena we were in, I span around and looked to Rayann who seemed incredibly drained and drenched in sweat, but she was alive and well- that was what mattered.

"Told you we could do it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." Rayann chuckled. "And we did it… but this is the arena. We've been through half of it and still not bumped into many tributes."

"It's only one floor." I said, smiling. "There are still many more floors and many more hidden corridors where the tributes are probably wandering around in- but for now we need to focus on our supplies. Killing other tributes doesn't really matter until the final Eight, I suppose."

"So where do we go?" Rayann asked, her eyes scanning the large mapped floor below her as if looking for a room.

"Well, I think our best bet would be if we went to this room," I answered, pointing a finger to a small piece on the map. "It's a healing Oasis, so if I'm right then we could have a water source and something that could heal us."

"The Gamemakers are being quite creative this year…" Rayann sighed. "Flying scrolls, water that can heal people. I wonder how Sarah-Elizabeth was killed."

"I'd rather not think about it." I answered, trying to keep a bitter edge out of my voice. "The Careers probably found him."

"Well," Rayann smiled, doing a mock salute "where do we go Miss Binton?"

I smiled and stood up. "This healing Oasis is across the pyramid, so it's a walk away. We'll need to stop for food and rest, so I predict it would actually take us days to get there."

"We were around that place only yesterday." Rayann said. "Why a few days?"

"Because," I muttered, looking to Rayann in the eyes. I could almost see my reflection glinting in her eyes, and there was something dark about how I looked- that shocked me. "Now Sarah-Elizabeth is dead it's reminded me this arena is dangerous. We've been off our guard for much too long; we can't just stroll through the corridors where we can be found any second."

Rayann nodded. "I agree."

* * *

**Portia Rhymes, District 4 Escort POV:**

I couldn't help but sigh as I strolled into the canteen. I walked over to a small Avox girl in front of me and gave her a small smile. The Games had been going on for two days now, and both of my tributes were alive and kicking. Well, it was no shock- they were District Four tributes after all. A part of me was still thankful that President Nystalgia had given me the job to Escort a Career District; when he had wrote me a letter saying that he wanted me to do the job I was honored, but now all that it had given me was stress and grief.

In the fifteen years I had spent Escorting District Four tributes I had won numerous times, and cheered my tributes on as they slaughtered other children mercilessly in the Arena. Now, my mind was being plagued with nothing but morals and ethics. That was very bad for an escort. An escort should never have _any _morals. But this year, my tributes were more than merciless Career boys and girls. They were kind, and they told me about their friends and families- in the years I'd spent escorting the District Four tributes, friends and families didn't matter to them. A Career with too many emotional attachments was a weak Career in their eyes. Of course it was a different story for me; I was a single mother raising a daughter single handedly. It was a hard job, but being an escort paid me more than enough to provide for me and Xenia.

"Banana tea," I said to the small Avox girl in front of me. I never said please- the Avox girl was under my control completely. I didn't have to say please, or thank you, I just had to tell her what I wanted and she had to do it. I wondered what she had been done to be punished so severely, as she was only about nine or ten. Her golden blonde hair was tied back into pigtails and looking at her reminded me of looking at my own little girl. The girl smiled to me in an unsure manner before moving a small china teacup under a machine before allowing the tea to be poured into it. She nodded politely and handed me the tea, before I headed into the room that the Escorts resided in.

The room was full of plush armchairs and there was a large oak dining table, where the Escorts usually went to eat. Most of them were on their lunch break right now, so they were crowded around the table eating their salads, pastas and cakes. Watching the District Three tribute Sarah-Elizabeth Greten get pummeled to death by a group of half dead tributes had put me off my lunch, and probably my dinner. I just wanted a warm drink to soothe my uneasy mind.

A large television covered the wall like it was a large mirror. The Hunger Games live coverage constantly filled the screen no matter what the Escorts were doing. Of course, many of us had to spend our nights sleep deprived just so we could make sure that our tributes were safe for one more day. All the Escorts should have been jealous of Robinetro Fidget, as his tributes had all been killed in the Bloodbath.

Moving over to the sofa my smile was now directed towards the District Twelve escort Lillian McNicks. Out of everybody here Lillian was the only person I worked with whom I socialized with outside of work. She once escorted the District One tributes before Leena took over; now she spends her time whisking District Twelve tributes around, and only a couple of years ago one of her Tributes had won. That was seen as a massive achievement. Right now her eyes were wide as she looked at Alec wander around on screen- she feared for his life. She had already lost her female tribute.

"Hello Lillian." I greeted her, settling into the sofa and taking a small sip of tea. Krindle and Selena were perfectly okay, their Career pack were currently preparing for attacking the District Ten tributes in the pyramids grand library. Geonova Fillinton was currently having a panic attack over it.

"Alec is okay…" She muttered, as if trying to reassure herself.

"Did you see that District Three boy?" I asked, trying to keep my tone casual. "What a way to go! Capitol entertainment at its best!"

"I used to find it entertaining." Lillian sighed, leaning back slightly and rubbing her tired eyes. "But watching Kathleen die this year was an emotional wakeup. She was so hurt… she was in agony."

"I feel the same." I admitted, looking to Krindle and Selena observing the spears in their hands. They were unaware that the District Six girl was currently hiding in their base, but she couldn't do any harm. But she had one of the four gems settled on her finger. She was the most dangerous person in the arena right now- even a reluctant Leena was worried for her precious tributes' lives. Not that she cared about their lives- she was just a competitive swine of a woman.

"We need to keep our mouths shut, Portia." Lillian's voice cracked a bit as she spoke. "There have been two rebellions, and both failed. No-one's attempted afterwards- they're all too scared. Even if we word things wrong we could lose our lives. You know what the President does to people who go against his word?"

I shook my head. The escort that used to escort District Twelve before Lillian was an outspoken woman. A great woman- but outspoken nonetheless; now her and her family were missing but deep inside everybody knew they were dead.

"You won't have another outburst will you Portia?" Lillian asked, giving me a pleading look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back. I was worried- everybody was looking at me like I was a madwoman. Even Krindle and Selena had told me I had had an outburst, but nothing like that had happened at all. Xenia was ill and I had to go on leave- that is what I remembered. But even thinking about that period of time made my memory feel fuzzy and not right… it was only a couple of days ago, too.

"Hello Lillian." Leena giggled, strolling over to the sofa and settling down into it. Leena hated Lillian, and envy fuelled that hatred. Despite the fact Leena's tributes were the ones who won every year Lillian was still considered as the best escort there ever was, even more so than the Career ones such as me, Leena and Fi-Fi. Lillian was dedicated to her tributes, and her dedication allowed them to go far into the Games despite the fact they weren't Careers. Her determination had obviously rubbed off on Alec, as despite the fact he was shot he was strolling around without a care in the world.

"What do you want?" Lillian snapped. If looks could kill Leena would be dead on the floor right now.

"Just warning you, rumours are your tribute and his alliance are wondering into a trap." Leena sneered. "I warned Magellan and Daymiun, too. I do hope they make it all out alive."

I bit my bottom lip slightly and glanced at the television screen in front of me. Alec, Kieran and Spyglys had walked into a room which had a mountain of precious gold and jewelry pieces situated in the center of the room- it looked pretty safe. But even then, I looked safe in my little sofa, sipping banana tea.

But now, I didn't know if I was so safe after all.

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

The room that I had just stumbled in was amazing. In it was probably more riches worth more than what everybody in District Eleven had put together. There were statues of pure gold, and mountains of coins. In the mountains I could spot rubies, sapphires, diamonds and an assortment of rare stones and gems that I never even knew existed.

"Wow." Alec muttered, strolling in after me. So far he hadn't caused any problems ever since he joined our alliance. He was in fact pretty nice, and much different to the wild and desperate Alec that me and Kieran first encountered. He seemed to know a lot about the Career pack, and they did seem pretty ruthless. Apparently the District Two tribute, Tristan Wilds was almost as bad as Maximotus. He had mercilessly stomped on the District Twelve girls' neck and watched her writhe in agony before she had finally died. I knew that I was going to kill at some point in the Games, but when I did it wouldn't do it so monstrously. I wasn't a predator looking for prey; I was just a boy trying to survive. Okay, not a boy- that made me feel young and useless.

"You know if this was not an arena, just a ruin and we were wandering around all we could do is grab all these coins and jewels and we'd be as rich as a Capitol citizen before we knew it." Alec sighed, holding an impressive diamond in his hands.

"But we are in the arena." I reminded him, glancing around the room. Apart from the piles of gold the only thing I could see was a large hole in the wall, where it was obviously smashed. It wasn't a rat that did that- it was something more and something monstrous. The thought of what mutts could be in the arena still made my stomach churn; the District Three tribute was killed last night, and I presumed it was either the Careers with their gun or a monstrous mutt, although it didn't really take much to kill him.

"And if you do get it out here alive you get riches." Kieran pointed out.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw a small rabbit scamper out of the large hole in the room. It seemed so innocent and fluffy, but that didn't matter to me- we were low on food and starving. Within ten minutes, me and Kieran killed and skinned the rabbit, as well as using some wood we had found in a ruin to cook it.

"Want some?" I asked Alec. I didn't eat rabbit or much meat back at District Eleven, but it was absolutely delicious. When meat is referenced you think of cows, pigs or chickens. When I get home into District Eleven I'm going to ask for lots of cooked rabbits.

"I'm a vegetarian." Alec replied, smiling to me.

"Fine, starve then." I said, trying to speak properly despite the fact that my mouth was stuffed full of rabbit. I didn't get why people would be vegetarians, because they were already dead. Being a vegetarian didn't stop animals from being slaughtered.

"Here," Kieran said, rummaging into his back and throwing a couple of what looked like cereal bars over to Alec. Alec ripped the wrapper off and devoured one of the many, and I couldn't help but shoot a glare towards Kieran.

"You didn't tell me you had food." I snapped.

"Well," Kieran spoke with a mouthful of rabbit. "I decided that some things are best kept secret."

I was about to speak out, but I stopped even thinking about speaking when some coins in front of me started hovering, and moving around the room quite slowly. As it moved across the large pile of treasures and golden coins they started being collected p and traveling in a circular motion with the coins, as if being scooped up and moved around by an invisible force.

"What the…" Alec started off.

"What is this?" Kieran muttered, standing up.

I figured out it was a trap, but what were the Gamemakers doing? How could we be hurt by floating pieces of treasure? Kieran moved towards the hovering coins and prodded them, but he didn't materialize or die. He was still there, and still safe.

"It's not a trap," he muttered, and turned around to me and Alec. "What do you think it is?"

As soon as Kieran told us a trap, that was when it became apparent that these hovering pieces of coins were deadly; massive piles of coins were swirling around like some massive tornado within seconds. Kieran was smashed forwards, and I heard him cry out as he landed at my feet.

I needed to react, quickly. The tornado of coins was already sucking more and more treasure into it and it was raging stronger and stronger. I saw Alec grip Kieran and help Kieran onto his feet, and Kieran gave a grunt of pain as he was forced to stand up.

"What do we do?" He asked, with a tone of desperation in his voice.

My gaze settled on the massive hole which was in the wall. If we could get through there we would be safe- but this tornado of treasures seemed to be edging closer and closer. I looked across to Kieran and saw he was struggling to stand, even in Alec's grip.

"He's hurt his ankle," Alec told me, and I rushed over and grabbed Kieran. Alec might have struggled with Kieran's weight, but Kieran was easy to carry for me. I glanced over to the hole in the wall and pointed to it, indicating to Alec we had to get there. The tornado was now so close that coins were raining over me and Alec and I knew that I'd look like one giant bruise tomorrow.

We moved to the hole and I felt coins smack against my face, I closed my eyes and rushed deeper into it. Kieran was quiet, but I could tell that he was terrified- if I was, he was. I finally got into the hole and ran into it, unsure to whether Alec was behind me or not.

"We're safe, now." I told Kieran, settling him down. We seemed to be in a whole different room now, and it was practically empty with the exception of large slabs of stone and cobwebs everywhere.

"Where's Alec?" Kieran asked, and I glanced around. He was gone- I wasn't really upset by the fact he was missing, and his death wouldn't affect me much but a part of me hoped he was safe. No cannons had gone off, so he couldn't he dead… the worst he could be was injured, or on the verge of death.

That wasn't a good thing.

* * *

**Hi. I'm typing this in a class and I have no time to edit- sorry for silly spelling/grammar mistakes but you'll have to cope for now :) **

**Question: What do you think of me introducing POV's outside the Capitol? I really want to make a plot behind the Games, as well as being able to do a sequel. Which adds to the other question, what would you say to a sequel? :D **


	18. Blood

**Krindle Barnes, District 4 POV: **

I groaned when I woke up. I managed to sleep in a bed last night, but despite the fact I was wrapped tightly in blankets it didn't make the stone slab of concrete I slept on any more comfortable. Although thinking about how some of the tributes probably had to sleep not just last night, but the night previous made me count my blessings. Seven of those tributes were dead.

A tribute had died yesterday around mid-day. I wasn't shocked when I saw that the tribute was Sarah-Elizabeth Greten, the District Three tribute. He wasn't very strong, and I was surprised he surpassed the Bloodbath. Maximotus was disappointed that a tribute didn't die at his hand- but I was relieved. That was one less tribute I had to kill in order to go home to Kyliena.

When I woke up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Something told me I had slept a while, and the strong smell of bacon cooking entered my nostrils. I glanced around the Career base and I was shocked to find it was practically empty, all apart from Katie-Susan, who was cooking bacon on a pan that was cooking on a portable stove. We were well supplied with food, pots, fans, fuel and matches.

"What's cooking?" I grumbled, throwing on my khaki jacket and standing up. My knees throbbed slightly from my uncomfortable sleep.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Katie chirped, flipping some bacon over in the pan. "The others are planning their attack on the library. I stayed because I wanted to wait until you got up." She then pointed a finger to the frying pan in front of her. "And I had to make you some breakfast, of course."

"Smells good." I commented. "Do you cook much?"

"I guess so," Katie chuckled. "It's only me and my sister Sally, and she really can't cook to save her life. So I had to learn…"

"I'm not very good at it myself." I grinned. "My mother usually cooks for me, and my girlfriend is a pretty good chef."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend back home?" Katie asked, sounding genuinely curious. I watched her scoop the bacon out onto a small plate and hand it over to me- the bacon was well cooked, so it was a fair breakfast.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "And yeah, I do. Her name is Kyliena; do you have anyone special at home?"

Katie chuckled. "No. Not really, I've never been good with speaking to the members of the opposite sex."

"You're speaking to me." I said, smiling.

"After two days of being stuck with you," she said. I chuckled and ate my bacon, silently. Once again I was being plagued with the thoughts of having to kill the other tributes. Selena, who told me all about her family- whose family I _knew._ And then there was Katie, the girl who was determined to get home to her sister, the sister who couldn't cook to save her life.

My gaze was directed at the large steel closet which was close to Maximotus' bed. Last night, I heard breathing coming from it when everyone else was asleep. Now I could only glance at it every couple of seconds… I swear I could see the faintest green glow being emitted from it. I wanted to open it, but what if it was a trap?

But a voice in my head was telling me to open it, as if there was something useful in there. Inside my mind there was a battle between what I wanted and my better judgment, and Katie was across the room by the doorway of the base. She glanced at me curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I replied. At that point I had shook off my better judgment and I walked towards the steel closet, edging myself closer and closer to whatever was inside it- Katie looked towards me as if something was wrong. Her looks didn't mean anything to me, because I was stretching out my fingertips to open that closet.

"Maximotus would want us to help, you know." She told me. I snapped out of my trance and glanced over to her.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

**Blaise Calder, District 10 POV:**

The morning was hectic. And by hectic, I meant hectic. When I woke up Monk was already awake, which was unusual for her as she usually lazed about doing nothing. But today she was sorting out the bookshelves which were dangerous enough because they were littered with wired traps. I didn't question what she was doing. I didn't even want to talk to her after last night's argument.

When I went strolling along corridors (I didn't go far, as I didn't want to be lost) I managed to find two rabbits scurrying around. I didn't have a knife, so I found a rock and used it to bludgeon the two unsuspecting rabbits. Now I had lunch and dinner- or in Monk's case, a light snack.

When I went back into the library I was shocked to find Monk sitting in the library, munching on some cereal bars. While I was out hunting she somehow got a load of cereal bars. How was this possible? That was unfair! And it annoyed me even more to see all the damage that had been caused by the library's toppling bookcases yesterday were now perfectly fine. The bookcase that fell was back up, with the books inside it neatly stacked back together.

"What did you do with those?" I asked, curiously. I didn't care that we'd fallen out- curiosity had gotten the better of me. "And where did you get that food?"

"Blaise, Blaise, Blaise…" Monk sighed, before swallowing a whole cereal bar whole. She then gave me a big grin. "I put in lots of time and effort into setting up traps. So if we're attacked, all we do is take a certain book out of a certain shelf and _bam- _tributes are dead."

"You memorized every book?" I asked, really shocked.

"It's not _that _clever." Monk sighed. "You must think I'm an idiot… I didn't memorize every book; Just the ones that have wire-traps."

"And the cereal bars?" I asked.

"Cornflakes and a hint of-"

"I'm not asking for the contents, I mean how did you get them?"

"Oh! They're a sponsor gift." Monk replied smugly. "They must have seen my hard work and decided to reward me. Well, lifting a bookshelf and memorizing books works me up quite an appetite. I'd also like a nap, soon."

"So, we could withstand the Careers?" I asked, sounding fascinated.

"Yes." Monk smirked.

"Even with their gun?"

"Probably."

"Monk… you're-"

"A genius." Monk interrupted with a wave of her hand. "You don't have to tell me."

"I was going to say 'very tactical.'" I muttered. "But genius could be used- As well as rude, lazy and greedy."

"I prefer the terms honest and ambitious." Monk replied with a smile. "But did you know this library has a trap door?"

"Really?" I asked, following Monk as she moved around the library. When we moved past a couple of bookshelves we finally moved towards a massive trapdoor, situated in the middle of the large library floor. Monk pointed to it, and I immediately noticed that there was a bolt that had been cut out of the trapdoor- as well as a fair axe mark. Somebody had been here.

"Can you see that axe mark?" I asked Monk.

"What axe mark?" She asked, I had to point it out directly before she glanced at it, raised an eyebrow and then nodded. I traced the large axe mark with my finger and I had a feeling that it was quite fresh- was there even a way to tell if the mark was fresh? I guess I could just go with instinct.

"Monk, that means that this whole time- we thought the noises were just random and Gamemakers were trying to scare us, but I think something's been living here."

"And has that something been living under there?" She asked.

"I presume so." I said, moving my hand to open the trapdoor. "We can only wait and see… we haven't been very observant recently, have we?"

"No, you haven't." A psychotic evil voice called out from the shadows. Me and Monk immediately jumped and turned to a boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes that had an evil hypnotic glint to them. I wanted to scream, because I realized we were face-to-face with the District One tribute, Maximotus Leprenzo- the one with a gun. "I've hung around here for quite a while, and you've failed noticing me. Do I have to scream for your attention?"

"What brings you here?" Monk asked casually. She didn't seem scared at all- but I was. I could feel my heart beating so viciously in my chest it was like a drum was playing in it, I put on a confident face though. Maximotus wasn't going to see me look scared, ever.

"Killing you, obviously," Maximotus cackled. I saw him flick out the infamous gun and aim it towards Monk; he readied the gun and then shouted out to the other tributes: "I've found them, they're here!"

Before we knew it the Career pack were surrounding us, in the way a pack of dogs herded sheep. There was Liane, who snarled at us with an expression of glee on her face. She rummaged into her jacket and flicked out a small blade, perfect for throwing. I had a feeling she had much more.

The District Four tributes were standing together, quite far away from us. They both had spears in their hands and despite the fact they looked unsure, I was sure they wouldn't hesitate in killing me or Monk. By them was the District Two girl who had a knife in her hand, but she wasn't anything to worry about- she was trembling.

"Great, tributes to kill!" Liane hissed excitedly.

"They're mine, Liane." Maximotus casually replied, readying his gun and aiming it towards us. I felt my heart freeze for a second, before I glanced to the other tributes. They weren't going to argue with him.

"We could always go halves," Liane stated grinning,

"Hm," Maximotus paused for a second. "Okay, but I get the first kill."

Liane sighed. "Fine then!"

Maximotus flicked the gun at Monk and gave his most evil smile. "Well, since I get the first kill I'll choose the mouthy, bitchy little District Ten girl. You're not so cocky now, are you?"

Monk laughed. "You're a pathetic little-"

"Okay, I was wrong. You're as cocky as ever." Maximotus interrupted, and then gave a harsh laugh.

"Go ahead if you have the guts." Monk spat. She was being incredibly cocky, but I really admired her for that. She wouldn't die as a scared, lonely tribute, but a brave one who challenged the Careers intentions.

"Oh, I have more than guts to kill someone." Maximotus smirked. "Little girl, I _enjoy _it." I could feel the tension in the room building. Liane was stroking her blades, almost desperate to kill one of us. I presumed if Maximotus killed Monk, it would be Liane who killed me. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Go on." Monk urged. "I dare you."

Maximotus aimed the gun at Monk and I felt my heartbeat increase. I knew he could kill, I'd seen him run around almost killing people before. He was the one who broke my nose, in fact. I moved my hand to my nose, and winced when pain shot through it. Monks psychological games were still getting to Maximotus, and the gun was trembling in his hands as he aimed it at Monk.

He then moved his aim to me, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

Today was the first day of the Hunger Games where the Careers had felt like they'd gotten somewhere. We woke up and followed the trail leading towards the library that 'Anubis' had left for us. When we entered the library we were overjoyed to see the wiry District Ten boy and the disgusting District Ten girl. Of course, it made it even better that they were oblivious of our presence.

It had taken a while for Krindle and Katie-Susan to catch up with us, and we decided to only attack when every Career was in the library, so we could herd them up and kill them. As expected, Krindle and Katie were late. Krindle was really nice, too nice- but I had to thank him. He'd saved me life, and I'd seem him kill so he did have the willpower to be a Career.

Katie was different. She was too nice, and she'd only killed when her life was on the line. I didn't count Brydyn as Katie's kill, despite the fact she pulled the trigger she wasn't the reason he was dead. I could still see the regret in her eyes whenever kills were mentioned. If she wasn't Tristan's little puppy, either me or Maximotus would have killed her by now. But we didn't- Tristan was too useful an asset to lose.

Then we surrounded them. It was so great to see tributes, terrified and cornered. This was why I joined the Games, I wanted to win and I wanted children to be terrified of me. And now they were, apart from the girl but she was only as cocky as ever. I'm sure she really was scared.

Maximotus was going to kill her, but the District Ten girl's mind-games had stopped him. But instead, he ended up shooting the boy- in the shoulder. He really was terrible when it came to knowing _where_ to shoot tributes. The boy cried out in pain as the bullet tore into his shoulder, and then he collapsed. His District Partner looked to him, shocked and then ran over to a bookcase. She scanned the books and grabbed one with her hand, before smirking triumphantly.

"Oh no, I'm terrified." Maximotus droned sarcastically. "What will you do with that? Read me to death? Or is there a hidden bomb in the book, and you're going to blow me to pieces?"

"Close, very close." Monk smirked, before moving the book from the shelf. The snapping of a wire was heard and I gasped, before a loud exploding sound hit my ears, threatening to burst my ear drums. Smoke covered the room and I could hear Maximotus and Tristan screaming with rage, my heart thudded and I wondered if there were any casualties. I was fine, but I wasn't sure if anyone else was- there weren't any cannons, but they might have been covered up from the sound of the explosion.

When the smoke had cleared both District Ten tributes were gone and Maximotus and Tristan were perfectly okay. Katie-Susan was kneeled beside an unconscious Krindle Barnes, and his District partner was not so far away, she was sprawled on the floor and groaning in pain.

"He's going to be okay," Katie said to Tristan, forcing a smile.

"Who cares?" Maximotus spat. "Let's get them!"

Me, Maximotus and Tristan rushed through the library. We were much quicker than the District Ten couple, and soon we probably would have caught up with them. My sharp eyes scanned the library- wherever they were, they were hiding. I rummaged into my khaki jacket and felt for one of my blades. I had plenty of blades- I didn't feel safe or right if I didn't have at least two blades on me; I had held a blade every day since I could remember.

"Catch us if you can!" Monk called from behind a bookshelf. I cackled and removed a knife from my jacket- it was about eight inches and had a sharp point. It could rip through flesh easily, but it wasn't designed for throwing.

Tristan held his sword in his hands and darted towards the bookshelf- and that was an unwise move. The bookshelf which Tristan was near suddenly fell on him, and I heard him call out in pain as the bookshelf slammed onto his body. I didn't think he was dead- no cannon had gone off.

There she was, Monkshood Splice- the District Ten girl who should have been killed in the Bloodbath if it wasn't for luck. And now she was alive she was doing what she had done best, and that was irritating me to the point where I wanted to kill her. Well, I wanted to kill her in the first place. Blaise was standing by her, and I saw he had a triumphant expression on his face. They were really going to pay.

"Uh-oh." Monk said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to do that…"

"You'll pay you little bitch!" I heard Tristan shout under the bookshelf that now pinned him down. Monk laughed and then glared at me. Maximotus was silent and I saw his observant eyes scanning Monk- I was a bit intimidated, because Maximotus wasn't who I expected him to be. I expected him to run around and slaughter every tribute in his sight, but he was observant and deadly.

"What are you going to do now?" Monk said, moving to the bookshelf next to her and putting her hands on a book. Maximotus drew out his sword and moved towards her- we couldn't afford to lose another tribute to Monk's idiotic wired traps.

Monk quickly pulled the book and as the wire snapped spikes flew out in front of Maximotus- missing him narrowly. If he was even a meter further than where he was he'd probably be dead right now; Monk groaned, disappointed by her miss.

"Time to die," I smirked and flicked out the nearest throwing knife I could. I flung it in Monk's direction and watched as it slammed into the bookshelf behind her. I missed- I actually missed. I very rarely missed something once I aimed for it, and Monk's look of shock mirrored mine.

"Thanks for the knife." Monk grinned and ripped the knife from the wall. I could see Maximotus reaching for his gun- he obviously wanted to steal my kills. He wasn't going to do that anytime soon.

"Come on!" Blaise shouted, grabbing her and pelting off. Before Monk could be dragged away she moved a book from its shelf and two blades came zooming in mine and Maximotus' direction. Maximotus reacted, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge them- they ripped into the material of his jacket and pinned him to the wall by the arms of his jacket. I growled and sped after the fleeing District Ten tributes.

They were only a couple of meters in front of me and I was much faster than the both of them. In fact, that Monk was an appalling runner and I could see that she looked tired and she wouldn't be able to run so fast if Blaise wasn't dragging her so persistently. I was going to change that.

I aimed my blade towards Blaise's bottom half as he sprinted, and released it. Blaise cried out in pain and I knew the blade had met its mark; the blade had ripped right through his leg and had embedded into the library's wooden floor.

"Blaise!" Monk cried out. For the first time, she looked scared. She knew that she didn't stand a chance now and she was panting and spluttering. Her stamina was a joke. I moved slowly towards the District Ten pair, cackling.

"Not so confident now, are you?" I smirked, and drew a knife from my khaki jacket. This one was small and was designed for torture- if these two were so keen to live, then so be it. I would torture them and watch the life leak from their eyes. Blaise was already in pain, and I heard him whimper slightly.

Monk's expression of worry changed into an expression of relief. I then saw her pointing frantically behind her, as if she was communicating with someone there. I raised my knife and then raised my eyebrow. What was she doing? Was she as deranged as I thought she was?

"You're going to die." I hissed to her, hoping to intimidate her. But I didn't intimidate her- she was still pointing behind me frantically.

I glanced behind me to see what Monk was pointing at and I saw a girl with frizzy brown hair and large blue eyes, she was short but definitely fierce looking- it was the girl from seven. She smirked in a malicious manner to me.

"She isn't going to die anytime soon, you bitch!" She said before pulling a book from it's shelf. That was what Monk was pointing at. I cried out as I felt a rope tighten around my ankle, and the next thing I knew I was hanging suspended from mid-air. I was tricked!

I quickly drew out my blade and leaned up, beginning to cut through the rope as quickly as I could. The District Seven girl ran up to Monk and zoomed past her, shouting out "Run fast!"

Monk didn't listen to her, instead she glanced to Blaise. A single tear had leaked from her eyes and she was crying. The emotionless, cold and bitchy Monkshood Splice had emotions? From what I heard of her, she was colder than the Careers or much colder in person anyway. She wasn't exactly a killing machine.

"I'm not leaving you." She told Blaise.

"You have to," Blaise urged her. He tried to rip the blade pinning his leg down but it was no use- it was too far in, and it was much too painful for him to just rip it out. I was nearly done cutting through the rope holding me down. "I'll be okay, Monk."

Monk wiped the tear from her eyes. By now her eyes were shining with tears. "I really did like you, Blaise."

Blaise gave her a smile. "I like you too Monk- now _run fast_!"

And Monk did run, although not very fast- fast enough to escape, though. I cut through the rope and cried out as I crashed down on the floor below. I smirked and looked to the District Ten boy- he was going to pay for his friends overly large ego.

I walked over to him and drew a large blade out, waving it in front of his face threateningly. He tried to hide the fear that was etched across his face but he was failing miserably. I slammed my hand into his shoulder and pinned him down onto the floor.

"Ready to die, ten?"

"I have a name." He snarled the venom in his voice obvious. "It's Blaise."

"I heard your girlfriend," I smirked. Then I changed my voice so that it mocked Monk's perfectly. "_Blaise, Blaise! Run Blaise!"_

I saw Blaise's fist head towards my nose and he was quick- but I was quicker. I gripped his wrist and twisted it, and a horrible snapping sound was heard. His wrist was broken- and I laughed. His bones were brittle and weak. Blaise cried out in pain and glanced to me. His green eyes were glistening with tears.

"Enough messing about," I smirked and I slammed my blade into his stomach. This time, Blaise restrained himself from crying out this time. I cackled and stabbed him in that place, again and again and again. He was now moaning in agony, and it was music to my ears. Blood leaked out onto my hands- beautiful, fresh blood.

Before the Games I questioned whether I could kill or not- I was taking a life. Now I just thought 'screw it.' Why should I care about this boy and his family or friends? He meant nothing to me, and it was only my life I should focus on. To live, I had to kill this boy. And it was fun.

I glanced to the blood that had been splattered all over my body. I wasn't planning to wash it off me anytime soon- it was a little sign of my victory, this boy was mine now. His life was in my hands. With the deep stomach wound he had, he was bound to die but I was quickening the process for him- although I loved to play with my food.

I moved my knife and moved it above his chest, ready to plummet it down and possibly end his life. Even though he was weak and bleeding, the boy gripped the knife I held in my hands and he was trying to move it away- idiot boy.

I slammed his head back and watched as it rammed back onto the hard floor, this time the boy didn't even moan in pain or make any noise. He stared up sleepily to me, and his eyes had a misty expression. He was only semi-conscious.

Cackling, I sliced one cheek open, and then the other. I sliced his forehead and random parts of his body and rubbed my hands over every wound he had, sometimes digging my nails into the wound and watching him twitch in pain. Blood was all over my hands and I loved it- the power of knowing I could control his life.

I finally got bored of my toy after slicing him for ten minutes and I plummeted the knife into his chest. The knife drove in deep and I heard the boy give a startled but quiet gasp and then his breathing stopped altogether. There was the sound of cannon fire which mixed in sync with the sound of a gunshot, and blood sprayed from the boys forehead all over my chest. I snarled and glanced up to see Maximotus, standing there with a gun in hand.

"Trying to steal my kill?" I snarled.

"No." Maximotus replied casually, blowing smoke away from the revolver in his hands. "You don't play with your tributes, Liane. You can do that towards the end but whilst the Games are so early it's best to just kill them."

"You tried to steal my kill!" I roared at him.

"You got him first," Maximotus shrugged.

I had nothing to say. I just looked to the District Ten boy one last time, and glanced into his lifeless eyes and his limp body before I moved off his body and glanced down to my own. I was soaked in the boy's blood, but it made me look kind of… cool. Like a movie star in an action movie.

"Nice kill." Maximotus smirked and glanced to the boy who was bleeding everywhere, leaking around him in a red puddle of gore.

"You insulted the effort I put into it," I frowned and glanced to my blade with was covered it blood. I wiped it on my jacket and then used it as some kind of mirror, stroking my hair so it went back into perfect condition.

"I did." Maximotus agreed. "But I didn't think you could kill- I mean, _properly _kill. Sure you killed the District Eight kid but that was only from a Distance- it was an accidental kill. Now you've tortured this boy I know you have Career potential."

I smiled but Maximotus continued blabbing on which shocked me, as Maximotus wasn't much of a speaker. He was more intelligent than I gathered, and he spent a lot of his time pondering.

"So now I guess you're a true Career. Well done."

I felt my heart slow down, I _was _a true Career. Sure, I trained all my life and came into the Games prepared to kill but I didn't expect to be an official Career. But I just tortured and killed a boy and covered myself in his blood. I was a Career.

"I didn't train for no reason." I replied, noticing my voice was actually cocky.

"Now that they see you're the psychopath of the Games I'm going to have some sponsors stolen off me." He said with a casual smirk.

"Why aren't you upset?" I asked.

"Because I'm the one with the gun," Maximotus laughed. His laugh was sharp, harsh and evil. But I wasn't one to judge who was evil and who wasn't- the way I had killed that boy was more psychotic than Maximotus could hope to be.

"Maximotus…" This time it was Katie-Susan's turn to speak up, she stumbled upon us and I saw her threaten to vomit when she saw the body of Blaise. Maximotus rolled his eyes and span to her.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Krindle and Selena are awake…" She was struggling to speak, and her breaths were heavy. "We saw the tributes rush into a trapdoor."

Maximotus flicked his gun out. "Good. Let's kill them- now Liane, take note- _this _is how you kill a tribute."

* * *

**Sorry for late update. I'm busy with exams right now :( The next update will be a while, too as I'm still quite busy. Hopefully not as long.**

**Okay, I wanted to get four POV's in this chapter originally but the last POV fits in much more smoothly with the next chapter. And, I'm afraid to say that the awful violence in this chapter is continued in the next chapter. This chase hasn't ended.**

**I was a bit nasty to Blaise in this chapter- but I wanted him to go with a bang and I wanted to show a glimpse of Liane's inner psychotic-ness. **

**This is where the story begins to pick up pace- I'm not going to say there's a death every chapter but tributes will start meeting and fighting a lot more now, and we're a step closer to more twists and turns this arena will show :)**

**Question- What did you think of Blaise? As I did with Sarah-Elizabeth, I'm making this question a tribute to him… He was great to write but I had to kill someone- this is the Hunger Games ):**

.


	19. Destruction

**Monkshood Splice, District Ten POV:**

* * *

I really did hate running. It was horrible, feeling that burn that ran through my legs and arms and feeling my body beg me to stop and breathe in some well needed oxygen. Whenever my school did anything to do with sport I always sat at the side and did nothing- no matter what my teachers did they could never make me run.

But this time, I really was running. Probably not very fast, but I ran as fast as I could. My life depended on it- I didn't expect the Careers to come into the library so suddenly. They managed to get past my traps; I got them down but none of them were dead. I failed and because of that I suffered the pain of running and the loss of Blaise.

Blaise meant so much to me. I didn't have many friends back in District Ten; they were all intimidated by me, and because of my lack of social interaction I didn't have much of a love life either. I guess I had a boyfriend once when I was ten, but that only lasted two days because he ended it when I shoved him out of a tree.

But Blaise was different- he was kind and gentle. Usually, that made me want to vomit but in this case I felt warmed to him; which was stupid, and corny. Crying is useless… but I _was_ crying. Tears streamed out of my eyes, like some kind of dam had burst and now the water was pouring through.

I froze when the cannon fired. That was most probably for Blaise. But it could have been for a Career- Blaise could have killed them. I bit my lip and shook that thought. Blaise was pinned to the floor with Liane near him, so I'm ninety nine percent sure that that cannon rang out for him.

I forced myself to carry on running. I came into this arena, and from the moment I was reaped I promised myself that I would do all in my power to make sure that I came back to District Ten alive and well. Nobody could change that promise- not even Blaise. He was just a boy, and a pawn on my path to victory. I couldn't live in the past. I had to win- if not for me, then for him.

_How could you run away from your friend?_ My conscience seemed to whisper in my head, making my heart ache slightly. I'd never been guilty before- not even when I stole Omega Hanson's dress. It was a new feeling to me, and I hated it.

When I got to the trap door, I glanced around. I almost cried out when I saw the District Two girl standing there. She was shaking and her dagger trembled into her hands. Was she going to kill me?

"Going to kill me, just like you killed Blaise?" I snarled at her.

"I never killed anyone…" She started off. "Well, not today anyway." I saw guilt and regret glint in her eyes.

"Go on then," I said to her; I didn't care- I wasn't cowering from the Careers. I was never going to do that. "Kill me."

Katie walked over to me, slowly and unsurely. She moved her blade and pressed it against my throat- ready to pierce it in. I felt the cold, harsh metal on my throat and I was prepared to hit her, to scream- but fear held me in place. Was this girl fightable or was she a typical Career? She did get a good score…

"I-I can't." She sighed, moving the blade away.

"I knew it." I gave a cruel smile to her.

Next thing I knew a spear slammed into the wood of the trap door, burying itself deep inside. Me and Katie both jumped and Katie span around and gave a sigh of relief when the District Four tributes ran into the scene. She then turned to face me.

"Go," she told me. Her voice trembled. "And next time we meet don't think I'll cut you any slack- I _can _be a true Career. I know I can."

Something told me Katie was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince me. I gave a grateful nod to her and I pulled the trapdoor open. Jumping into it and slamming it shut before I heard the sound of another spear piercing the wood. I took my time to let the reality of what had just happened sink in, and then a tear leaked from my eye. I refused to cry- it wasn't going to happen.

Then I screamed as something grabbed me from behind. The grip was strong and I felt a hand cover my mouth, making my scream muffled and useless. I tried to bite into the hand, but whoever it was that grabbed me shoved me away before I had the chance to react. I slammed into a large moth eaten couch, and coughed as dust flew everywhere.

"Sorry." I heard the District Seven girl mutter. "I thought you were a Career. It's hard to see in this room."

"Would've been nice if you were a bit gentler," I grumbled and dusted myself off.

"We need to keep on moving." The District Seven girl said, before smiling and taking a silver axe. She readied it- was she trying to kill me, or was she preparing for battle? "The Careers are going to follow us. I'm surprised they didn't just run in as soon as you did- they must be getting the pack."

"We need to carry on moving." I nodded.

"Those Careers are ruthless- they've probably butchered your ally." The girl said casually. I think she noticed the look of rage and misery that crossed my face.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed, she obviously wasn't very good at apologies. "He was probably your friend… I'm just not used to the whole concept of friends in the Hunger Games."

"It just doesn't happen." I agreed. "Not without upset, anyway."

And that's all that mine and Blaise's friendship ended up as. Upset, misery and guilt. I expected us to at least make it to the final eight, but I was naïve. One or both of us would be a corpse by the end of the Games- maybe even in just a couple of days.

"My name is Vivienna by the way," she introduced herself. "Call me Vivie, though."

The sounds of voices were heard above the trapdoor. Then Maximotus' sharp laugh pierced the air and I knew I was in danger. I gave Vivienna a stern look, but it probably looked like desperation to her. She immediately reached for a bookshelf and took out a book, watching as the shelf revealed a large tunnel.

"Quickly, they're coming!" She shouted as I followed her into the tunnel. The sound of the trapdoor creaking open was apparent, even in the tunnels that I was running through.

I ran and felt my heart speed up even more. I then cursed and muttered as many swear words as I knew under my breath (and that was a lot of swear words). I really hated running, but in these Games I was forced into doing it. I should have expected it and tried to get fit beforehand… But that would have sucked.

"Run faster!" Vivienna ordered me, and I heard the sounds of the Careers chatting all the way down the corridor.

"Well sorry I'm not an oh-so-perfect runner!" I snapped back, stopping and taking a large gulp of oxygen in. I think Vivienna would have killed me if I was so horrible in any other situation, but this one was different. However, it was nice to see I was thinking like me again. Blaise really did turn me soft- yuck.

We hit the end of the corridor and there were two doors. Both weren't locked and I glanced to Vivienna frantically. She looked as desperate as I did- but at least she knew where she was going. She had been hiding away here for days, so she obviously knew her way around a bit.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We should split up," Vivienna said biting her lip. "If we split up, at least one of us could be safe from the group of Careers… It's all a fifty fifty chance."

"Kay." I shrugged, moving into one of the doors. Vivienna stopped me in my tracks.

"If both of us make it out alive, we can ally right?" She asked.

I paused for a second. I guess it would've been good to have an ally but me and Vivienna would have clashed a lot- that wasn't a very good idea. I sighed and nodded, but I couldn't help but think of what she put at the start- the exception: _If both of us make it out alive._

_I could be the one that dies._

Vivienna smiled and ran through the other door. The voices were right near the end of the corridor now. I ran into the other door as quickly as possible and slammed it behind me, before collapsing to the floor. Then I realized my mistake.

_Shit. _I thought. _Shit, shit, shit!_

I slammed the door behind me. That meant that the Careers probably knew where I was hiding. I whimpered and observed the room around me, it was… amazing. The room seemed to be some kind of temple- it was made out of gold. There were small cushions littered around the room where people could sit, and flames seemed to be roaring everywhere. In front of a silky altar was a golden statue that towered above me.

I needed somewhere to hide. The room was made from oak wooden floorboards- like the library. Hopefully there was something under it; there was always a way to go down in this arena. I flicked the knife I retrieved from Liane- I was pretty good with a blade. Let's hope it would be of use now.

I quickly ran over to one of the floorboards and ran my knife under it. Using the little strength I had with the knife, I ripped the floorboard out from where it was and moved it aside, so that I could hide under the floor. I was a genius.

I quickly crawled into the gap- most tributes would have been too small but I wasn't. I slotted inside perfectly, and I moved the floorboard back in place before crouching underneath just as I heard somebody kick the door open.

My heart stopped.

"Come out; come out wherever you are little tributes!" I heard the cold voice of Maximotus cackle. "I know you're in here!"

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District One POV:**

I knew someone was in here. I heard this door slam- my trained ears picked it up. Of course, I sent the others through the other door telling them that another tribute could be in there, but for now I went in here. I knew someone was in here- with any luck I would find and kill that pathetic District Ten girl. It had been too long since I had killed- and Liane was _not _going to steal my title and my kills from me.

I had a gun. That was something Liane would never have- guns aren't on the sponsoring list and if they were, I presumed they would cost lots; thousands if anything. I smirked and readied my gun, aiming it in front of me.

Whoever this girl was- she was a good hider. Although hiding never got tributes anywhere in the Games. It was kill or be killed- that was the only option here. She may have made out she had guts, but she wasn't prepared to face me in battle. That much was obvious- but that choice was out of wisdom more than anything.

There were now eight dead. Fifteen left to kill before I could come home as a victor. I daydreamed of the day I won, and my battle tactic was all in order. Find every tribute with my Careers and kill them all, one by one- then use my gun to shoot all five of them dead. With any luck, I'd be able to kill Katie before the final eight.

So there were sixteen alive, including me. I had sixteen bullets so that meant I could only waste one. Well in theory I could waste many bullets apart from five, as the Careers were my only threat apart from the District Eleven boy but I'd be able to kill him. I'd _love _to kill him, but my biggest vendetta was on the District five girl Rayann. She was cocky to me in training and she was going to regret that.

I smirked and looked to my gun. I had one bullet to waste so why not waste it now? I aimed my gun in the air and pulled the trigger and the loud bang of the gun was heard as the bullet zoomed up in the air. Then I heard it- a gasp. It was quiet and muffled and nobody but me would have heard it. My senses were trained, so I could hear the tiniest of things.

I casually looked to the floor; underneath it was where the gasp came from. My sharp eyes glanced to the wooden floorboards and I smirked when I noticed one of them was loose. All the floorboards were fitted into the floor tightly, but not that one. The District Ten girl was much cleverer than I gathered but not clever enough.

I moved over to the floorboard and used my strong hands to rip the floorboard out of the floor. I flung it away and grappled inside. Just as I hoped, I dragged a scrawny short haired girl out of the floorboards. Cackling, I slammed my revolver on her cheek and moved her towards the altar, leaning her against it.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's unwise to hide from a Career?" I sneered. "Did you think I didn't know that you were under my nose all this time?"

A small smile crossed Monk's face. "Didn't your mother teach you it's unwise to attack somebody with a knife?"

Then I saw it, a flash of silver come from Monk's hands. She was good, but my reactions were much faster than she could ever hope to have. I flicked out my gun, and was about to shoot her but in desperation Monk grabbed a golden candelabrum from the altar and swung it at me. It didn't hit me, but it hit my gun and sent it flying out of my hands.

"Idiot!" I snarled, grabbing Monk and flung her. Monk cried out as she slammed into the altar and rolled across it, sending the objects smashing to the floor with her.

I leapt for the gun and immediately aimed it to where Monk was. I fired and snarled when I saw Monk wasn't standing- she was behind the altar. I moved behind the altar, where Monk was probably crouching down. I had no bullets to waste this time… she had to be killed in one shot.

I smirked; Monk crouching down. She immediately stood up and tried to plunge her measly dagger into me, but I gripped it from her and slammed the dagger into her side. I heard Monk cry out as the silver of the dagger she once held was stained with red.

Monk collapsed and I saw as she lay down on the floor useless. I gave my most evil smile and I threw the silver dagger beside her; she was in too much of a bad state to use it now. I flicked out my gun and aimed it towards her chest- all I had to do was pull the trigger and her life would end.

"No more silly games." I tell her in my calmest yet most intimidating voice. "You die here."

"You're evil." She glared at me "you're actually an evil, sick bastard."

I cut in with a harsh laugh. There was china from smashed bowls spread around the floor, and some kind of scarab beetle bracelet that lay beside her. Monk's fingers were touching the very edge of the bracelet- but very slightly, as if they were only brushing against the glinted gold. The bracelet was impressive, even by District One standards.

"I'm not the one that killed your friend." I smirked. "That was an entertaining kill, even by my standards…"

"Shut up," Monk snapped but I refused to stop talking.

"She stabbed him all over his stomach, until you could clearly see his innards… his cheeks and forehead were sliced op-"

"Shut up!" Monk screamed, even louder. Her voice was full of pure loathing, and I was getting to her. I was Maximotus Leprenzo and I made sure that none of my victims died happy- this was the Hunger Games, and tributes don't die reflecting on how happy doo-lally their lives were.

"He let out so much blood," I smirked. "His bones were so weak and perfect to snap… he was a fun kill."

By now Monk's voice was too sore to shout. A single tear leaked from her eye and as if to relieve the anger she clung onto the bracelet. "I hate you."

There was so much meaning in those words. Hate was such a strong word, and I could feel the strength of her anger in her voice; it was full of passion, and by passion a negative kind of passion. Then, before I knew it a red flash of light blinded my vision and it was hard to see.

The next few seconds came as a blur. Monk gasped as a red beam of light blasted out of the bracelet, and hit the large golden statue. Before I knew it, the statue was cut in half and both halves almost crushed me and Monk. Trying to stop the beam, Monk twisted the bracelet around which made the beam smash into the altar- turning it into dust.

And the beam still carried on, it smashed into the door across us and blasted it from its hinges. I screamed out in rage as she continued moving it around- and now it was cutting through the walls which had gems in them in the way scissors cut through paper, the room was going to collapse!

Everything went dark as the ceiling collapsed onto me.

* * *

******Vivienna Holden, Dist****rict 7 POV:**

I was hidden behind a large boulder. This was the room covered in large pieces of marble. Before, when I wandered into here I had an eerie feeling that this room would be important in my survival for the Games, that at one point, I'd have to run into here and hope I was okay. I was right.

The room surrounded me had an empty atmosphere. Usually, when you went into a room depending on what was in there your emotions would change- in a room where everyone was happy and partying, you'd feel happy and you'd want to party. In a room where everyone was clinging onto each other and crying you'd want to do the exact same thing. But this room was empty, so I felt numb.

Then I sucked in a breath and felt my whole body stop when I heard voices echo around the room- I better not make any kind of movement, because if there was any noise it would echo around the room for all to hear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I heard feminine, sweet kind of voice ask. I immediately presumed it was the District Two girl; the 'innocent' one. In reality, she was probably as much of a killing machine as all the others were.

"I'm fine." Another voice huffed. "Don't bother trying to help me, Katie."

"Tristan!" She shouted. I couldn't see them but I could hear her running, probably to catch up to him. "I'm sorry if I'm bugging you… you just look so hurt."

"I am hurt."

"Well can't you let me help?"

Tristan laughed. "I'm a Career. These bruises aren't anything serious- victors have come out with limbs missing."

"I know…" Katie's voice trembled, and then she sighed. "I care about you, you know."

"I care about you too…" Tristan replied, and then there was a brief silence. I couldn't help but smirk when I imagined how awkward it would be for the two District Two tributes talking about their 'feelings' for each other. "I'm a Career. I can't _allow _myself to get close to you. Now come on, I have a tribute to kill."

"How can you do that?" Katie's voice trembled and I heard then both walking- away from me, thankfully. "How can you take somebody's life? They have family, friends, and dreams!"

"Because I know I have to survive." Tristan snapped. "You obviously don't know how important your own survival is. You've killed, so you're not one to speak!"

"I have." Katie's voice wasn't trembling, and it was quite angry now. "But I regret it Tristan. Because I have morals…"

I heard Tristan shout out a curse, and he stormed off one way. Katie stormed off the other- and then she moved behind the rock I was behind. She suddenly stopped when she saw me, paralyzed like a rabbit in the headlights. She rummaged into her belt for some kind of dagger, but I was faster and soon I had my axe to her throat, and I was ready to decapitate her.

"Be ready to die, Career." I snarled into her ear. If I wanted to get sponsors, I had to do something reckless like kill a Career. So if the audience wanted me to kill a Career, then so be it!

"I'm not a Career." Katie muttered.

"Your District and alliance says otherwise," I pressed the axe against her throat, but before I could rip it in deep a pair of strong arms grabbed me and flung me to the floor, my axe skidding away from me. Katie stepped away, taking a breath of relief with only a light cut on her neck.

"Don't even try anything." I looked up to see a girl with honey coloured hair snapped. She had a spear in her hands and she had a glint of determination in her eyes. Unluckily for her, I was determined too.

I rolled to the side as she drove her spear down, and it slammed into the cold stone floor. I gripped my axe and stood up as quickly as I could, giving her a look that told her that I wanted her to bring it on.

Selena ripped her spear out of the ground and stabbed it towards me, but I moved to the side. I quickly slammed my axe down to the spear and watched as it split in half, and Selena swung the wooden half of her spear at me. I groaned as it slammed into my face and knocked me back.

I gripped my axe and jumped up, swinging it at Selena who ducked. That was lucky- or I would have ripped her throat out. Selena lunged at me, and slammed into my stomach. I cried out in pain as I was slammed into the floor, again.

Selena tried to stab me with another spear, but I moved out of the way. I gripped her spear and slammed it to my knee, snapping it in half. I glanced to my axe which was out of my reach… if only I could get it. I guess for now I just had to rely on my hands and feet.

I swung my fist to Selena's temple, and it hit its mark- Selena groaned and fell down to the floor. Now it was her turn to lose. I leapt down and punched her as hard as I could. I punched her stupid cute button nose and her stupid cute lips and watched as her tanned skin turned purple. Now she couldn't rely on sponsors to sponsor her purely on her good looks.

I smirked and glanced to Selena; she wasn't conscious, but she wasn't completely knocked out. She just lay there, unable to think properly since she had received the biggest beating of her life. I reached across to my axe and was about to end her life forever when I felt someone grip my hair and drag me off of her.

"Don't!" Katie snarled behind me.

I screamed out and Katie let go of me. She glanced at me for a second, as if shocked by what she had done. I was about to swing my axe at her when I saw a spear embed itself into the floor next to me. I glanced up and saw Krindle Barnes- and he looked ready to kill.

I stood up and swung my axe at Katie- I better make my kill as quickly as I could. Instead, I heard someone else cry out. I glanced in front of me and realized that my axe had embedded itself into Tristan's calf. Tristan gave out a cry of pain, and then glanced to me with a look of hatred.

"You're dead." He told me. I felt a chill run up my spine and then it made sense to me that right now the Careers were much too big in numbers for me to just kill. The sensible thing to do was to get away, so I felt adrenaline surge through all of my legs as I sprinted away from the Careers, leaving the axe right in Tristan's calf. Hopefully it would have seriously injured him to the point where he'd bleed to death.

As I ran, I heard a sickening crack and I stopped for a second. Then, in that second I realized that I had an agonizing pain in my skull, to the point where it felt like my brain was on fire. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the time. I just felt blood trickle through my curly hair and then I dropped down, dead.

* * *

**Selena Lennock, District 4 POV:**

I glanced up and saw the District Seven girl slump to the floor with an axe buried into her thick curly hair, the axe had obviously gone into her head and killed her. The sound of a cannon boomed out as I stood up, and I dusted my knees off. Katie stood, and glanced to the dead body- she looked absolutely shock and sick. Tristan smirked in a satisfied manner and glanced to me.

"She should have guessed that it was possible to throw this axe." He gave Katie a look. "Can you get me a bandage? I think if I don't get this bandages up I'm going to be seriously hurt."

"You killed her…" Katie gasped.

"You looked like you were prepared to kill her, yourself." Tristan shrugged, as if dismissing what she had to say.

"Who was it?" Krindle started off.

"District Seven girl," Tristan spat.

"Ah." Krindle sighed, he then glanced to me. "Are you okay Selena?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped back, and I then felt guilty. My pride had been swept away with that recent fight. That girl was pretty tough- but she had finally got killed. My face throbbed and I was certain something was broken.

"You look hurt." Krindle tried giving me a reassuring smile. "I don't think anything's broken… you look a bit bloodied up."

I smiled back and glanced over to the other two. Katie was dabbing Tristan up with some disinfectant and he winced in pain as it stung his wounds. I noticed that Krindle was also glancing over at them; it was too bad that they had to meet in the Hunger Games, as they were quite a cute couple.

"Argh!" Tristan cried out as she dabbed at his calf again. "That really hurt!"

"That's your fault for jumping in front of an axe." Katie smiled and then glanced to his wound. "Although it was nice of you to do that…"

"No problem," Tristan's cheeks blushed scarlet. "It was no big deal."

"Not for a Career like you." Katie mocked him and laughed as he winced. She rummaged in the first aid kit for a bandage. "Although you cry like a little boy when you're stung by disinfectant."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Young love," Krindle chuckled next to me. "It's kind of sad only at least one of them can go home…"

"None of them are going home," I smiled. "I plan to go home."

"Thing is, we all plan on going home Selena…" Krindle sighed.

"I'm going to get the axe from the District Seven girl," I smiled. "That axe was a pretty good weapon, I must admit."

I walked over to the District Seven girl and ripped the axe out of her head. As I ripped it out, there was a sickening crunching sound. I glanced to her face and her eyes were wide, reflecting the terror she probably felt as she was running away. Blood trickled from her thick, curly hair down her face. She was dead now, an empty shell now- a carcass. And she'd be being shipped back to District Seven soon, in a wooden coffin.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, before wiping the blood from her axe onto the stone floor and walking over to Krindle.

"It's funny to think she's dead…" Krindle sighed.

I tried making my voice cold. "This is the Hunger Games. We need to get used to it."

Before Krindle could reply, a knife whizzed past his ear and missed his head narrowly- we both span around and saw Liane. She was standing there with a throwing blade in her hands and she was smothered in blood from the District Ten boy, her hair was even tinged red from the blood that stained it.

"Sorry," she smirked. "I thought you were a tribute."

"Nah," Krindle replied casually. "Tristan got her."

Liane glanced to the District Seven girl that was slumped down. "Aw, she would have been a fun kill."

"I heard one of the tributes go into the other door-way…" I started off.

"Which means it was the District Ten girl," Liane spat. "And there has only been one cannon, which means that she's still alive."

"Let's check up on Maximotus," I smiled and I looked to a large silver package float down towards Katie and Tristan. It fell on Katie's lap and Katie ripped it open, a grin crossing her face when she saw what was inside it.

"It's a bow and arrow!" She exclaimed. "I've always been good with bows!"

The tributes didn't get lifted up by hovercrafts now. The stone floor underneath them just vanished into dust, and they fell into the depths of the underground before the floor re-built itself. That wasn't a pleasant thought- if I died I would be plummeted into the dark depths of this ruin.

It was night now and before we entered the room the other girl and Maximotus were in, the ceiling flashed a bright light. After the Capitol anthem sounded, and the faces of Blaise and the District Seven girl were shown, then they disappeared- we would never hear them again.

"Two more down," Liane smirked. "So who's left?"

"All of us and Max." I stated, but that much was obvious.

"The mouthy District Ten girl is still alive," Liane sighed, "I hope I'm the one that gets to kill her…"

"If we go in order…" Krindle started, and then he thought for a second. "There's the chirpy District Three girl, and she's with the District Five girl… the one Max hates."

"The District Six pair are alive," Tristan butted in. "And District Seven and Eight are both totally wiped out… The moody District Nine boy is alive,"

"And the ten girl and both elevens…" Katie gave a small smile, and then counted with her fingers. "And after that, there's only the Twelve boy alive."

"Nine tributes down," Liane smirked. "Thirteen left until this thing is won."

"And only seven of the district kids to kill," Tristan laughed. It was a sharp, horrible laugh. I saw Katie frown next to him, and she readied her bow before looking to the door ripped from its hinges in front of us.

"I think we should go in and find Max." She suggested.

And for once we all listened to Katie- with good reason. Despite the fact we all thought she was the softest one in the Careers, we all knew she was skilled with a bow. And now she was a force to be reckoned with, even for Maximotus and his gun.

The room was strange. Piles of what seemed like large chunks of gold had collapsed onto the floor and diamonds and gemstones had collapsed everywhere. There was no ceiling, and the even some of the walls had collapsed. I raised my eyebrows and glanced around the ruins.

"I doubt he's here…"

"He could be dying," Liane shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"It's Maximotus…" Krindle laughed, "can he even die?"

There was a barking laugh from Liane. "Let's hope he can, for your sake." She then gave an evil smile.

There was a cough that broke the silence. We all turned around and saw a black looking hand slide out of some rubble. Katie screamed and aimed her bow at Maximotus, but Krindle grabbed her hand before she can do something.

"Is that who _I _think it is?"

"Help me out, you idiots." Maximotus coughed. We all gripped him and dragged him away from the pieces of rubble, before rolling him over on his stomach. Liane started laughing hysterically and Maximotus stood up, moving all his limbs as if to check anything was broken. His skin was black from all the ash, but there was a golden bracelet locked onto his arm.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Tristan asked Maximotus. Liane was still laughing.

"This," Maximotus pointed to the bracelet in his hand. "This bracelet almost destroyed me… it destroyed this room in seconds. Imagine what it could do to other tributes? With this, I could win."

And then he started laughing hysterically. His and Liane's psychotic laughter seemed to mix into some twisted harmony, and there was an evil glint in Maximotus' eyes. I glanced to Krindle, and he had the same expression I had- worry.

* * *

**Okay it's the end of day 3… And I've killed yet another tribute D: I'm so sorry that I'm being so mean to them, but it's what happens in the Hunger Games ): I really had some kind fun writing this chapter, though!**

**Two questions for this big chapter:**

**Question 1: What did you think of Vivienna?**

**Question 2: Who do you want to be in the Final Eight? **


	20. Fear

**Tobias Harte, Head Gamemaker POV:**

I watched the many screens in front of me, and rubbed my tired eyes. As much as I loved my job, I much preferred the planning and the preparation of the Hunger Games than the duration of the actual Games. The Games weren't even half-way through and I only managed to scrape a couple of hours sleep in four days.

I took a sip of coffee and rubbed my tired eyes. Day four had started, and that meant a day more of giving the District kids hell. "Aurora, we need daylight now. Day four has just started."

Aurora, who controlled the climates, temperatures, lighting and weather of the arenas groaned and leaned up. Her head was resting on her desk, and the small line of dribble on her lips gave away that she had attempted to sleep.

"Day four…" Aurora sighed, flicking a few switches and watching as the artificial sun lit up the arena that lay outside the Ancient Pyramid.

I glanced over to the person who was in control of surveillance, Manny Nutt. His wide, observant eyes glanced from screen to screen, looking at each tribute in turn. Ever since another rebellion inside the arena had tried to be sparked in the 100th Hunger Games, there was a rule that the Gamemakers must always have someone watching the tributes and making sure that they weren't trying to rebel in any way- if they were, all he had to do was press the big red button in front of him and the tributes tracker devices let out a nervous impulse that would kill them in seconds.

The sound of trumpets filled the room up, waking everybody in the base up. Apart from Manny- but he was trained to remain awake for days. The woman who was in charge of making traps, Thursday Parvontantini woke up.

"Why are there trumpets?" She grumbled, running her hand through her curly pink hair.

Our question was answered when President Marx Nystalgia the Fourth walked in, smirking as he glanced around the room. His hair was snow white, and his eyes were horrible and coal black. His daughter, and right-hand woman, Natalya was beside him. They seemed to have a whole band behind them, but some of those band members held guns instead of trumpets.

"President Marx Nystalgia!" One of them shouted, and they all did a salute.

"And _Princess_ Natalya." Natalya hissed, giving her most evil smile.

Of course she was a Princess. Once the first President Marx had taken over Panem, he ruled as an autocrat and declared that the family was a 'royal' family. Of course, Marx's wife wasn't a Queen. That made her much too powerful; instead, she was just a lady. But all of his children were Princes and Princesses, and once he died they'd rule Panem. There were no elections.

"Tobias," The President gave me an evil grin. "It's lovely to see you… again. Anyway, I have to talk to you… this is about the Games."

"The Games?" I asked, trying to take another casual sip of coffee.

"You see," Natalya walked forward in front of her dad and gave a grin. "These Games are… boring."

"Boring?" My deputy Gamemaker Ruth Pierce raised her eyebrows. She was calm, collected and she wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. I quite admired her.

"Indeed." Natalya gave Ruth a cold look, daring her to challenge her questions… her thick Capitol accent turning into some kind of malevolent hiss. "You see… none of the victims have died in a while."

"Two died yesterday," I gave a small smile.

"None have died today," Natalya snapped back. "Your Gamemaker traps are… disappointing." I couldn't help but see Thursday give a small frown; she'd worked on all of those traps for ages.

"Natalya. Be polite." The President grabbed Natalya's shoulder and pushed her back, slightly. "Basically, we're hoping someone dies soon… a lot is at stake, if no-one dies soon Tobias."

"Well who do we kill?" I asked, casually.

"Well… who is there?" Ruth asked. "Who haven't we tortured, yet?"

"The Careers… we need them." Natalya laughed. "Although, there's someone you've been a bit _too _kind to."

"And that is?" I asked.

"Rayann Carter and Beth Binton." Natalya smiled. "Ever since these Games started… I just wanted to see them… _squirm._"

There was an awkward pause. "Fine." Ruth smiled "we'll throw a good old trap at them."

"And if they survive?" Natalya sneered.

"Then we'll lead the Careers to them," Ruth shrugged.

"Good." Natalya smirked. "Now I have a royal dinner to attend to, toodle-oo."

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

**Rayann-Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

Bethuny had her way of blabbing on about something, she was quite chatty. But I kind of liked it, apart from when she talked about mathematics, which she was droning on about right now. "And they still told me that they were right! Why does no-one think I'm right?"

"Because life isn't fair," I laughed, moving into a room made of stone with vines creeping across the walls, ceiling and floor, and the ceiling towered high above us. The first thing I seemed to notice was the wooden beams. "That's why we're cooped up in here."

"Right," Bethuny smiled. "Anyway, moving on…"

As soon as her foot hit the room, the floor shook for a second and then collapsed, Bethuny screamed but I grabbed her before she could fall into whatever was down there. She was trembling, and I glanced down and saw that lava was bubbling away, melting the floor that had just fallen into it.

"Looks like we're not taking this route…" I chuckled.

"There's no other route!" Bethuny was frantic. "We have to pass through this room if we want to get to the healing oasis!"

"Calm it," I glanced around the room, and immediately noticed the cracks in the stone walls. "We can get through this."

"How can we do that?" Bethuny sighed before taking a sip of water. I noticed she liked drinking water when she was stressed.

"Those cracks in the ceiling," I pointed to them. "You climb up them, and climb across the wooden beams to the other side," I glanced around, noticing there was a ledge. "There's still a ledge, over there… we could climb onto it and it's jumpable to get to the other side and tra-la…"

"But we'll get ourselves killed!" Bethuny buried her head in her hands. "These Gamemakers want us dead."

A small frown crossed my lips. "Of course they want us dead. They want all of us bar one dead, Beth."

"What about the backpack with our supplies and our spears?"

I didn't say anything; I just gripped the spear in my hand and flung it across the room, so it buried itself into the doorway of the other side, safe and sound. I did it again with the other two spears.

"Happy now?" I smiled.

"What about the backpack?" Bethuny gave me a stern look.

"Well…" I pondered for a second. "Since you're not used to climbing, when we get to the wooden beams you can clip yourself to the beams with the little clip on the backpack… that way even if you slip you won't fall."

"Okay." Bethuny replied, a bit unsure with what she was about to do. Her knees were shaking and there were beads of sweat on her forehead. I had to feel sorry for her, because she'd never climbed in her life.

"You first," I glanced over to the stone wall beside us. "That way, if you find it difficult to climb I can always help."

Beth moved over to the wall, and she found somewhere to put her hands and her legs quite quickly. She sighed and pushed herself up, glancing frantically around for some ledges. Before I knew it Bethuny was almost at the beams of the ceiling.

"I can't find a ledge Rayann!" She called down to me. Her voice cracked slightly, and I could tell that she was terrified.

"Calm down Bethuny," I assured her. "You can reach the beams now… do you see that wooden beam above you? Grab it and use all the strength you have to pull yourself up. Okay?"

Bethuny didn't reply. She just whimpered and managed to grab onto a beam. She shrieked as she almost slipped, but she quickly regained herself and clambered onto the wooden beam. I glanced up to her, and I could hardly see her- only the khaki pattern of the backpack and her fire-red hair could catch my eye.

"Everything okay?" I shouted up.

"No." She replied.

"I'll be up there now." I replied, as if that would assure her. I immediately grabbed a ledge on the stone wall and darted up it without thinking. I'd been climbing for years, so this was nothing to me- it was a bit like breathing, really. Before I knew it I was standing on the wooden beam, looking at a quivering Bethuny.

"Hello." I tried forcing myself to smile, but the thought of the lava below me didn't really help that.

Beth was clever enough to know what came next, and she was already clipping her backpack around the wooden beam. She gave me the thumbs up and started crawling across the beam, slowly but surely. I glanced around and observed the ceiling- vines were now hanging from it, and it had this airy feel to it.

"This is scary…" She whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Think of it as a game," I shrugged. "And don't look down… never look down."

Bethuny moved across, from beam to beam until she was almost there. She gave a small squeal as she slipped, and she was suspended in mid-air, kept safe by the backpack that was clipped to the beam. I could hear her sobbing, and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"You're alive, aren't you?" I called out to her.

"Yeah." She then gave a small sniffle.

"Okay, hoist yourself up…"

"I can't!" She cried back, almost angrily.

"Yes, Bethuny, you can." I tried to keep my voice calm.

I heard her groan as she tried to get herself back up, but the wooden beam creaked slightly, and I heard it cracking. I leapt into life and raced across the panel to find Bethuny, but the beam had partially snapped- Bethuny screamed as she hung onto the wood. It was still connected to the ceiling but it threatened to snap off at any time, so she was still alive- for now...

"This isn't good Rayann…" She clung onto the panel for dear life.

"I'm coming to get you." I looked down to Bethuny, who was literally hovering just above the lava. I clung onto the wood and winced as I felt its horrible texture. It was kind of slimy, yet it still had the rough texture wood had. I moved over and slid down the wood like it was a pole, before gripping onto it tightly and stopping myself from sliding into the lava. Drawing in a breath, I gripped onto Bethuny's hand and using all the strength I could I hoisted her closer to me and unbuckled the belt on her bag and grabbed onto her hand as tight as she could, I slid up the pole with Bethuny dangling below me. Before I could reach the top, I cried out when the beam snapped from the ceiling.

My whole world went into slow motion, and Bethuny's screaming rang in my ears. I gripped onto Bethuny and leapt across, soaring as gracefully as I could. We slammed into the stone wall, but I quickly grabbed onto a ledge as Bethuny clung onto my leg. I tried to climb higher, but I had too much weight gripping on my leg to even attempt to. Natural instinct told me to kick and thrash my legs, but a more sensible part in my brain told me if I did that Bethuny would die.

"Cling onto the wall…" I told her, hearing my own voice shake. I tried to stop myself from trembling and I noticed that my whole body seemed to be white from fear.

"Okay," she replied with a sob, before clinging onto the nearest ledge she could for dear life.

I glanced around and noticed the load of vines above me, and my lips darted into a smirk. Where there was a will, there was always a way- and I had just found my way. My eyes observed the rest of the perimeter, and I then looked down to Beth.

"I'm going to get you out of this, safe and sound okay?"

"Okay." Bethuny replied, her voice trembling. "Just hurry up… please."

Without warning, I darted up the wall and leant outwards towards the vines and leapt towards them. As soon as I reached them, I gripped onto a single vine as tightly as I could, cursing as I felt the friction burn my palm and my arm ached from the force of hanging. I took a second to regain my breath and I gripped onto another vine and moved my grip onto it. It quickly snapped, and as I fell my hands scrambled and found security on another vine- some of these vines could snap, so it was best to keep my guard up.

I took a second to regain my composure, and I gripped onto another vine, tugging on it to make sure it was secure. Still clinging onto the vine I was on, I moved across onto this vine until it could take my weight. I moved across until I clung onto a particularly long vine. I smirked and used my eyes to mentally calculate the weight of this long vine; it draped down, almost to the lava below- that would do.

"Rayann!" Bethuny cried out. "I don't think I can hold on any longer…"

I quickly used my weight to swing towards the wall, and I felt my hand tighten even more around the vine. After swinging forwards a couple of times, I finally gained the momentum I needed and I felt my feet hit the ledges of the stone wall. I gulped in as much oxygen as I could before I jumped down ledge by ledge, using the vine as a rope as I abseiled down the stone wall as slowly as I could.

I felt my heart freeze when Bethuny cried out as her hand slipped, and she was dangling from her ledge. As quickly as I could, I gripped her free hand and felt adrenaline pulse through my whole body as I sped up the wall, using all the strength I had in my arms to propel myself up the vine, with Bethuny clinging onto me as tightly as she could.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked.

"I climb a lot…" I shouted back. There was no need to shout, but I felt the need to because I could hardly hear anything apart from my frantic heartbeat.

"Does climbing ever get _this _extreme?" Bethuny chuckled.

"No," I replied "never."

I then pushed my weight onto the vine, swinging it towards the exit of this wretched room without any warning. Bethuny screamed and then clung onto her vine as tightly as she could.

"When I say let go, let go!" I told her. Bethuny only let out a whimper.

I pushed the vine towards the wall, using it so that my feet almost touched the wall, I then pushed further and further, so it looked like I was almost running onto the wall. I felt the vine above me begin to snap and used all my strength to push it towards the exit, before I finally heard the vine snap.

"Let go!" I shouted.

I released my hands and hoped Bethuny did the same, and she did. The force of letting go sent me and Bethuny soaring, before we finally hit stable ground. My heart still jumped ferociously in my chest, and I struggled to take in any more oxygen. Bethuny spluttered next to me, and it was apparent she was shocked that she was alive.

"We're actually alive…" I sighed, before closing my eyes and counting my blessings.

* * *

**Lyla Alby, District 6 POV:**

The Careers were all asleep now. They returned from their little hunt and all dropped into their beds, fast asleep. From the small gaps in this closet I could see that the District One girl was covered in blood, and two cannons had fired- they had definitely found the tributes they were looking for. I didn't know which ones had died, though.

I calculated that it was early morning and sighed to myself. The ring I had was in my pocket, because I didn't want its green glow to be a giveaway. Yet it still glowed occasionally, and every time it did I wanted to run out there and use it to kill those Careers that were in their deep slumber right now, but I was much too kind to do that- stupid kindness.

I figured that I needed to escape, and I sucked in a breath as I pushed the door of the steel closet open. I shifted my body half out of the door, and sucked in a breath as there was a slight creaking noise. Maximotus muttered in his sleep and I felt my heart stop for a brief second- but he remained still. I glanced to his body and noticed he was covered in ash and dust… how did that happen?

"Calm down…" I whispered to myself, probably louder than I wanted to. The room had no light in it and I couldn't see my hand right in front of me. I needed some source of light if I wanted to get out of here alive.

That's when I saw it, the fluorescent green backpack that was by what seemed like the District Two boy's bed. I quietly tiptoed over to it and yanked it from the bedpost, before hearing the District Two boy curse; the light of the backpack reflected his steely blue eyes boring into mine, and his look of shock probably mirrored mine.

"District kid!" He shouted, louder than I could've imagined. Before I knew it, most of the Career pack had sprung to life. I didn't think- I just pelted out of the room as a spear slammed into the wall closest to me.

There were two corridors to go down- the one I had came from and a totally different route which I had never been down before. I cursed my own stupid thinking, and I sped down the corridor which I had previously gone down- at least I knew which rooms there were.

I heard the Careers footsteps as they charged right behind me, and I quickly ran into the nearest doorway I could, looking for anywhere to escape or hide. This room wasn't the best room for escaping or hiding, and I felt my heart ache slightly when I realized that this was the room that Sarah-Elizabeth had died in. The room was empty, and there didn't seem to be any zombies- but blood smeared the walls and the floor.

"She went into that doorway!" I heard a high-pitched, yet totally evil voice snap. "Hurry up Katie! Stop playing with your hair and kill this girl!"

I sped towards the trunk that Brydyn Ryder once lay dead in, and I tried to open it. I'd rather lie down with zombies and insects than face the Careers- but the trunk was jammed or locked anyway. I felt tears sting my eyes as I raced to one of the sarcophaguses, pulling it open and stepping into it before closing it behind me.

"Is she in here?" The same high pitched voice asked the other Careers. I recognized it as the District One girl's voice.

"Nope." A much more sweet, innocent and almost airy voice replied.

"You're an awful Career; we should search the room before we leave it! She could be hidden anywhere!"

"Be nice to her, Liane." A deeper voice sighed. Was it the District Four boy? I presumed it was. "She didn't volunteer, so she's new to this."

"Didn't volunteer?" Liane laughed. "That's rare."

"I guess the person who wanted to volunteer had a cold," the boy joked, trying to add humor to the situation.

"Let's just look for the tribute…" the District Two girl said.

There was silence for a second, and then I could hear some kind of struggle. And the District One girl gave a scream of frustration. "These sarcophaguses won't budge!"

"Let me try…" The District Four boy sighed, and I heard him attempt to open the crates. "It's locked or jammed."

I could hear the District One girl's voice, so it was right near the sarcophagus that I was hiding in. "What about this one?"

My hand automatically went to touch the door, and I almost gave out a cry of pain when my hand connected with the dust. My palms had a burning sensation in them, and when I glanced to my palm the flesh was blackened and badly burnt- the dust was acidic or something- I remember how it burnt Sarah-Elizabeth to death. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as the pain seared through my hands.

"Let's see if this door opens…" Liane cackled, and my heart stopped. I immediately stepped back, expecting to bump into the solid sarcophagus' walls, but instead I fell into what seemed like a shallow river. The dirty path lead to something, and I realized that this sarcophagus lead into even more corridors somehow. At least now I had a chance of escaping…

"Oi!" I heard the District Two boy shout into the room. "You wouldn't believe it but Selena has found two tributes! We have to kill them!"

I felt my heart race as Liane groaned. I immediately reached into my pocket and drew out my ring, slipping it onto my finger. Slowly, the voices of the Careers faded into nothingness and I was left to sit in this puddle, listening to the sound of nothingness. I hated being alone.

As the ring settled onto my finger, I grinned for a second. No more nice Lyla- the next group of tributes I run into would die. I would make sure of that...

* * *

**Alec Seth, District Twelve POV:**

I groaned as the world suddenly came into focus. Where was I? What had happened? I only really remembered being caught in a whirlwind of coins and pieces of jewelry pieces and everything faded to darkness… and then I ended up here.

I glanced around and observed my surroundings. I wasn't in any room of gold coins; in fact, I wasn't in a room at all. I was surrounded by rock and limestone in some kind of creepy cave. Stalactites hung above me, dropping beads of water onto me. I was soaking and bruised like hell.

Everywhere hurt. My skin was purple from all the bruising it had received. I wiggled my fingers and pondered if I was actually awake… or dreaming? Was heaven just one big cave? I laughed at myself and shook my thoughts. I was in agony, so I definitely wasn't dreaming. I didn't even want to pinch myself.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" I called out, hearing my voice echo along the cave. There was no reply and I assumed that calling out in a cave wasn't a good idea at all. I shivered at the thought of what mutts could be crawling around here.

"Alec?" A familiar voice shouted back to me. "Is that you?"

"Spyglys?" I replied. I noticed that the iron hook I had was next to me- that was a good thing, at least I had some kind of a weapon.

Spyglys emerged from a corner and for once I saw a small smile cross his face. "It's good you're alive, then."

"You'd have known if I died…" I replied, wondering if Spyglys was some disguised mutt. He couldn't be… was Spyglys dead? How many people had died in the time that I'd been knocked out cold?

"I guess so." Spyglys shrugged. "Kieran has a bad ankle, so I had to leave him. I promised him that I'd return… for now. Your stomach and shoulders are bleeding, by the way."

I groaned and glanced to my stomach and shoulder, and the stomach wounds were both open wounds again. I supposed I was better off than some tributes. "So… who's died?"

"Only two people," Spyglys shrugged, moving over to me and helping me onto my feet. "District Ten boy and District Seven girl, it's kind of good that the District Seven girl's dead. She looked kind of moody…"

"One step closer to winning I guess." I sighed. My stomach growled and I realized just how hungry I was. I needed some food, and fast. I tried walking and I felt my knees shaking beneath me, and I held onto the stone wall.

"You okay?" Spyglys asked.

"I don't feel so good," I replied honestly. I glanced up and saw some bats hanging from the ceiling of the cave, and there were some purple-like bats hanging there, like bats usually do.

"What have you seen?"

"Bats." I muttered.

"What about them?" Spyglys asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Behind you… there are muttated bats." I felt my body freeze in fear. I was good with animals- and I knew that these bats were mutated. They had wide eyes, and that was enough of a giveaway, and their fur was fluffy and purple. They couldn't be that harmful, could they?

As soon as Spyglys span around, the mutts all flew towards us in their pack. I expected to feel them biting and scratching me, but they were peculiar- they just swarmed around us, like a black kind of fog. I sent my iron hook hurtling towards one of them, and I watched as they released some purple gas-like substance all over me and Spyglys.

I felt strange as I breathed the hazy purple smog in, and I stepped back trying to regain myself. Was it poisonous? The bats then flew away as quickly as they attacked us, leaving Spyglys quivering on the floor, he was pale and for once he looked scared; like he had seen a ghost.

"Spyglys?" I asked, feeling myself regain composure. "Are you okay?"

"Storms!" He shuddered on the floor.

"What storms?"

"There's a storm!"

Spyglys stood up and he had a mad look in his eyes. He didn't scream, but I could tell he was terrified. Fear was reflected into his eyes as he ran to the cave wall and slammed into it, before slumping to the floor- motionless.

I paused for a second. Everything went dark, and then I glanced behind me. This had to bad dream… I could hear voices everywhere, echoes and cries of pain and fear. I noticed some as my parents. Kathleen was calling my name, and her voice sounded cold and distant.

"You let me die, Alec."

I ran over to Spyglys' motionless body. I moved my hand to his wrist and sighed with relief when I felt a pulse, but the voices of those I loved and cared for still rang in my ears.

Then I turned around, and she was there. Kathleen. Her hair was brown and fell down, framing her pale face and kind eyes perfectly. She gave me an angry look- a furious look. She hated me. Before I knew it, she was right in front of me, and I felt my head hit the cave wall…. Black dots consumed my vision, and then everything faded into black.

* * *

**A lot of apologies for this chapter- it probably confused you. The original thing was much more confusing, and I had to do loads of editing. I apologize for Rayann's and Alec's bit, I hope you kind of got what was going on… I really wanted to highlight Rayann's climbing skills. And to put Alec's thing short, those bats let out a hallucinating-like gas. Did you get that? Yes? Good. I know I'm being horrible.**

**Anyway, there's now a poll on who you want to be in the Final 12. Do vote!**

**- Nathan.**


	21. Conflict

_Day four_

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

Everything never went right. First, I was attacked by the Careers and Blaise died, then Vivienna followed, and then Maximotus managed to survive the strange destructive bracelet thingy. When the ceiling collapsed, I lost it- which sucked even more, because it would probably help me win the Games.

Right now I was huddled in some dirty, dusty ruin. I was cold, covered in ash and in a bad mood. I was also worried- how was I still alive after all those attacks? Blaise was intelligent, and pretty good with a blade and he was dead. Vivienna had guts and more determination in her little finger than I had all around. And right now I had a lot of determination and one of Liane Trug's knives..

I was starving and pretty tired. Too paranoid to go to sleep and lose my guard, and too scared to move away and look for food. At least I had a blade, but it was kind of hard to look at because that blade was the blade that caused the wound in my side that was still bleeding pretty harshly.

Cursing myself for being such a coward, I stood up and winced when I felt a burning pain go through the wound in my side. It was best to take it easy… for now, anyway. I found I couldn't walk very well, and I kind of wobbled because I was clutching the wound on my side. If I bumped into the Careers, by chances of dying were probably 99.9%. Although, that's what I thought when Maximotus had his gun aimed at my chest yesterday. It was nice when that 0.1% chance of winning kicked in.

I waddled into a room and saw that it was pretty empty. There seemed to be nothing there, apart from dust and stone. Most rooms were made out of dust and stone anyway, so there was nothing new. Expecting to be alone, I froze when I heard someone shout my name.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I scowled and turned around to face the District Nine boy. "Just passing."

"This is the Hunger Games; you can't 'just pass.'" He scowled back. He seemed just as moody as I was, and I noticed he walked with a slight limp.

"Just watch me," I smirked and tried hobbling out the room, but Kieran hobbled after me- he was much faster than me, and as soon as he was behind me he gripped my hand and flicked out a tiny little knife.

"See, I have a weapon." He frowned.

I smirked and drew out the knife I had retrieved from Liane, and Kieran's jaw dropped when he saw it. I waved it in his face tantalizingly before giving a satisfied smile. "You call that a weapon?"

"Where did you get that?" He frowned, his eyes inspecting the blade that I held in his hands.

"Got it from the Careers," I shrugged and turned to walk away from the District Nine idiot, and hopefully never see him again. He gripped my shoulder and turned me to face him. He obviously had other ideas.

"Did they kill anyone?"

"Of course," I snorted. "They killed Blaise."

"Oh," Kieran snorted, not even bothering to apologize. "Lucky you, being alive and all."

"Weren't you with the District Eleven simpleton?" I smirked.

Kieran smirked back. "He's not a simpleton, and he went to find Alec."

"Alec?" I presumed that was the one from District Twelve. "Who is he?"

"The one from District Twelve who's a bit… different," Kieran started moving out of the room, his face twisted in pain at having to walk. Wincing and holding my wound, I followed after him.

"Different?"

"Yeah, he doesn't eat animals and he's a bit too nice for his own good…" Kieran continued walking, and it was obvious that he wasn't prepared to talk to me any time soon. But I figured that if I wanted to at least make it to the Final Eight, I needed two things: an alliance and some sponsors.

"Not eating animals is a strange thing?" I asked, kind of casually. I must've looked like some kind of annoying stalker, but I was quite content with following Kieran. At least he wasn't stupid.

"Guess it is in District Nine, we're a hunting District." Kieran explained as he held onto the stone walls and supported himself to go in further, until we ended up slowly going into some kind of dark cave. Caves in pyramids? I assumed that the Gamemakers had never really had any geographical lessons. Me and Kieran continued walking, and talking about nonsense from then on.

We delved in deeper, and soon Kieran wasn't grumbling and moaning about my presence. I looked around and saw Kieran glance down to the floor, and he then went down on one knee and inspected the ground for a second.

"Footsteps… Someone's been here." He once again stood up, quite shakily.

"But who?" I asked, before stepping into the cave a bit more. I felt the weight below me lose itself and I cried out as I felt myself fall, but instead of falling into the dark tunnels beneath me I felt something grip onto my arm. It was Kieran.

"I've got you," he told me, gritting his teeth as he tried to drag me back up.

"Don't let go…" I whimpered, flailing my legs and feeling a single tear flow down my cheek. My heart was cold, as if ice had crept over it and I found it hard to breathe. "Please."

Kieran sighed, and gritted his teeth before he tried to hoist me up again, with fail. His bad leg must have made it a bit more difficult. "I'm trying…"

He almost slipped and I screamed as I felt myself fall back a bit. "You're not trying hard enough! Help me!"

Kieran tried hoisting me up, but before I knew it he cried out as we into the dark depths of whatever was below us. I felt the force hit my face and whip my short hair back, and then I was plunged into water. I fell down and felt my oxygen being restricted, and I kicked my legs until I was finally up at the surface of the water. Kieran was holding onto a rock and he looked quite shocked- not that I blamed him. I hated these Games.

"You okay?" He smirked.

I spat what water was in my mouth and glared at him. "No… Not at all."

Kieran gave a nervous chuckle. "Let's carry on moving…"

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District One POV:**

"Where are the others?" Selena sighed. We had been waiting a while for Tristan, Liane, Katie and Krindle to get here, and they were still looking for the District Six girl; I couldn't care about her, she was weak and she'd be dead soon. Rayann Grace Carter was the bigger fish to fry, and her little District Three sidekick was quite an appetizer, too.

The room they were standing in was some kind of courtyard, high above us the ceiling was made of some kind of glass- and sunlight was actually pouring into the room. Because of this, plants and trees seemed to be in the process of growing, which would be good for food. Both tributes were staring at some sundial, quite unaware that me and Selena were spying on them through some misted glass.

"I'm going to kill them, no waiting around this time." I smirked and aimed my gun towards Rayann's forehead.

"No!" Selena grabbed my hand.

"No more kills stolen from me," I snarled to her.

She sighed, in response. "It's unfair, Max. With a gun they have no chance… we should at least give them a _chance._"

"No chances in the Hunger Games." I smirked, but Selena gripped her spear and she was prepared to jump out and steal my kills from me. I felt my smirk drop, and in a desperate attempt to stop the idiot girl I gripped her and slammed her into the stone wall behind me, Selena cried out in shock- but then crumpled, still and unconscious.

"I'm sure this sundial is some kind of puzzle…" The District Three girl continued speaking. They were oblivious to my presence, and that was a pretty good thing. I stroked my gun and smirked to myself.

"Did you hear that?" Rayann's voice whispered and I could almost hear her and Bethuny freeze. "I'm going to check it out…" Okay, maybe they did hear Selena fall after all. I hated her.

In a rage, I pointed my gun at Selena's forehead and moved my finger to the trigger. She had ruined my plans, and she was going to suffer the consequences. This death wasn't going to be very fun, as she wasn't conscious but it was still one off my list, before I pulled the trigger I heard a voice behind me.

"Uh-oh…"

I glanced around and saw the District Three girl, and she had a fear blazing in her eyes- _and_ a spear in her hands… I jumped sideways as she flailed the spear around hopelessly and I grabbed the spear from her, jabbing it into her as she span around. It slammed into her backpack and pinned her to the wall.

"Goodbye," I smirked and flicked the revolver at her forehead. Her green eyes glistened with tears.

Then from my peripheral vision I could see something coming towards me. I reacted immediately and grabbed the hurling fist that came from Rayann Grace Carter. I span around and faced her, smirking as I looked into her scared eyes.

"I've been waiting for this moment a long time." I sneered.

Rayann didn't reply, she just sent a kick at my stomach. I didn't even cry out as she met her mark, and I felt all the air being knocked out of me. Rayann sprinted out, into the courtyard and I pulled the trigger of my revolver, groaning as the only thing I heard was glass shattering.

I didn't care about the District Three girl that was screaming; I sprinted right after the idiot from District Five. She was pounding her fists onto some stone door and screaming in a worried manner.

I gave a sharp laugh. "It's over. You're dead." I then smirked and aimed a gun at Rayann, my finger eagerly going to pull the trigger…

Then I screamed out as I felt something clamber onto my back and tug on my hair as fiercely. There was a sharp pain in my right ear, and I cried out again in agony as I felt blood seep from my ear, which throbbed.

"Don't you dare shoot her you… horrible person!" Bethuny hissed, in an almost malicious way on my shoulder. She then froze, probably in shock by what she had done and I flipped her over my back so that she went crashing to the ground.

"You've made me do something I don't want to do," I smirked and shoved my bracelet in the District Three girl's face, and I wished that the beam would come out and blast her into dust as it did to that room. There was nothingness.

"Destroy her!" I shouted, prodding the bracelet into the girls face once again. The look on her face turned from fear into confusion. By now, I glanced behind me to see that the other Careers had arrived, and they all flicked out their weapons. They wouldn't kill anyone just yet, though- they knew that I claimed these two as my kills.

I glanced up to see Rayann, who was looking at me in a confused manner. I gripped Bethuny and threw her to the side, and she gave a cry of pain as she hit the ground and lay still. I flicked out the small dagger I had in my belt and swung it at Rayann as she charged at me. Rayann's reflexes were incredibly quickly, and she grabbed my arm and attempted to twist it, but I was much too strong for her. I dropped my dagger, though.

For about five minutes our fists were only blurs as we engaged in a raging hand to hand combat match, and her heavy breaths gave away that she was quickly tiring. I gripped her hand and twisted it behind her back, and she gave a cry of pain. I smirked to the Careers who were all excited by the intensity.

"Kill the red-head, for all I care." I told them. I quickly moved my gun over to Rayann's throat, she had no escape now. Moving my lips to her ear, I whispered harshly. "You lose."

"Don't count on it," she whispered back, before flipping me over her back and slamming me to the ground.

I glanced up to her and groaned. Everything was a blur, and she was laughing. She had humiliated me, once again. Most of the Careers watching were also laughing, especially Liane- she was hysterical. Even Katie-Susan had a small grin on her face. I felt the hate inside me bubble, and I screamed at Rayann with rage.

"You bitch! I _hate _you!"

Then I saw the flash of red spark out from the bracelet on my wrist. Rayann ducked as it blasted the stone wall behind her into smithereens, the ray kept on going, and I twisted it in order to hit Rayann, but she ducked again as the trees in the courtyard were all cut and they all fell. I stood up and tried blasting it at Rayann, but she had already grabbed Bethuny and sprinted away. The Careers ducked as the room they were in collapsed in seconds, and the scene around me was all destructive. But there were no cannons- no deaths. And my energy was going quickly.

As I slipped into unconsciousness, I smirked when I realized what truly sparked the bracelet. Hatred- and I had plenty of that. With the hatred that had bubbled inside me for many years, I should be able to destroy the _arena _in seconds.

* * *

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

Me and Ellis were pretty comfy in our little underground lake. We had to eat a lot of our food soggy, after our little cave expedition. That wasn't really pleasant- but Ellis kept on muttering how it was better than nothing, and that helped me down the food. Our sponsors had managed to give us a fire kit, so we dried our clothes off. We just lazed around, and we had more than enough water to keep us hydrated.

"We should move on now," Ellis told me, popping a soggy berry into his mouth.

"Why? We're comfy here," I complained.

Ellis sighed in reply. "We've been safe here for about two days now… in that period of time, about three tributes have died while we've been sitting around by fire, having all the water in the world and plenty of soggy food. It won't be long until the Gamemakers throw something on us… So we need to move around and be entertaining."

"Entertaining?" I frowned at him.

"This is reality television," he shrugged in reply. He quickly slipped the rucksack we had over his shoulders and headed in the direction of some kind of tunneled entrance. It was dark, and I didn't like the feeling of what was in it. Anything could be in there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I muttered, delving deep into the tunnel with him. It had dimly lit torches on the walls, so I could see a little bit. It wasn't pitch black, so I was going to be okay after all. Well, better than I thought I would be.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice almost a whisper. "Let's pass time…"

"How?" I whispered, moving into a brightly lit room. The room seemed to be lit by blue flames, which let off a dark blue atmosphere. When I glanced around, I realized it was designed into some kind of mini coliseum, and statues covered it of all kind of shapes and sizes: humans, gargoyles, cherubs and demons, some with innocent smiles and others whose faces were twisted in rage and agony.

"So… what's your favourite colour?" Ellis asked, moving to a statue and observing it.

"I'm not fussed over colours." I replied. I turned around and noticed that a cherub that had been facing away from me was now staring at me, it's once innocent face only looking even more menacing to me, and its stone bow and arrows pointed right into my face, and the sudden change in posture made me blink stupidly.

"What's your family like?"

I paused. "Why do you want to know? What's yours like?"

"I had a mother and a father," Ellis replied. "They died when I was a baby though…"

I sighed, how stupid was I? I turned around to give Ellis some sympathy, but I screamed and jumped back when there was a stone demon right in front of me. Its face was twisted into a toothy snarl and it had some kind of manic glee in its expression. I stared at it for a second… it was certainly far away before I had been in here.

"Ellis, the statues are moving…" I muttered, loud enough for Ellis to hear.

"What?" Ellis replied, turning around to face the statue right in front of me, staring at it in a confused manner. "It seems perfectly nor-"

Then I felt something stone like grip my leg. I screamed as the stone grip slammed me down to the floor, and I turned around to see a stone cherub clinging onto my leg, with a mischievous yet evil expression on its moving, alive face. It was stroking a stone arrow across the flesh of my leg, as if tantalizing me.

Ellis sprang into life, and turned to run towards me but the large, six foot demon behind him moved its leg and pinned him to the wall. Ellis tried to cry out, but the stone demon pinned him by the throat so all he did was give out a strangled cry. I summoned all the strength I had and kicked the cherub behind me, feeling a sharp pain hit my foot when it connected with the small stone statue, but the cherub crumbled into dust. These statues were old and easy to break.

I glanced around and saw all the statues had come to life and they were slowly but surely moving towards me and Ellis, all looking as threatening and evil as ever. I gripped the stone arrow that the cherub was holding and slammed it into the forehead of a carved human woman right in front of me, and watched as she crumbled into dust. Ellis was now still in the arms of the angel in front of me, but he was still alive. No cannons had fired.

I sprinted over to the statue and used all my weight to force it over. The statues rigid posture made it easy for it to tip over and it slammed to the ground and shattered into a pile of rock. Ellis gulped in all the oxygen he could after being released from the demons deadly grasp. I grabbed onto his hand as the statues continued to surround us, and hanging onto him I ran out of the room.

We sped down the corridors, until we were into some dark passageway once again. The only sounds were our ragged breaths and the sound of water dripping from somewhere.

"This is where the Games get interesting," Ellis gasped, rubbing his throat.

I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Hello! I can only type this out as something short, but I got loads of reviews last chapter! Keep this up- if you're reading **_**please **_**review. Final 12 soon! If I get loads of reviews I'll update twice a week! I've been so busy recently- I've attended both a wedding and a funeral! That's why these chapters have been so short... I have _another_ wedding to attend on Saturday -.-**

**Question: When do you think the next gem will be found? What do you think it will do?**


	22. Stars

_Day four_

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

The world gradually came to focus and when I woke up I felt everything come into place like a jigsaw. My memories were hazy and fuzzy, but they gradually came back. As soon as they did I shivered and moved my hand to my head, and winced when it throbbed slightly. Ouch. That wasn't good.

I shivered at the thought of the storm that had randomly appeared in the cave. I tried to run away- I hated storms. I wasn't scared of very many things, but the thought of storms always made a chill creep up my spine. I was an idiot, though- I ran into a bloody cave wall. Where was Alec?

I glanced around and saw Alec sprawled across the floor, knocked out cold. Or dead... God knows what could have happened to him with that storm raging upon the both of us. I moved over to him and felt for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when I found one. I didn't usually like company, but in this situation company seemed pretty nice.

Then I groaned when I realised what had really happened. Those muttated bats- the gas that they had let out was a hallucinating one. It was obviously designed to knock us down, or to make us run into cave walls at least.

My gaze went to the corner of the dark cave. There was something _glowing _in it. I blinked twice, almost stupidly as I walked into the shadows and realised there was a gem there. It was just a gem, and even though there was no light it seemed to reflect all sorts of dazzling colours, there was something about it... almost as if I needed it.

I brushed my hand onto the gem and it felt cold, as if it hadn't been touched by anyone in years. Although it was an artificial Gamemaker designed gem. Of course no-one would have touched it, or even dreamed about touching it. It was probably worth more than my house (or even the street I lived in) put together, though.

Gripping the gem, I twisted it in my hands and I felt some kind of power rush over me. I glanced over to the cave wall and moved the gem in front of it, feeling it almost instinctive to turn the gem in my palms. I couldn't believe it when the air in front of me began to twist and bend, its matter shifting completely so that it started to liquefy. Moving it again, I concentrated on what was happening and the air turned into water... actual water.

I just stood, stunned as the water washed over the floor of the cave, so that it soaked my feet. I glanced to the gem in my hands and snorted. This was all the Gamemakers, thinking that they could have some kind of control over me. The bats may have made me hallucinate, but the Gamemakers weren't going to confuse me. Not anymore. They weren't going to win these mind games... I was going to win _their _Games.

I flung the gem across the cave, and watched as it fell into a man hole. There was a brief pause, but then I heard voices from under the hole. It was large enough for people to climb through... who was that climbing? I ran over to Alec and gripped the iron hook from his hands. I was ready to take on whoever was going to emerge from that hole...

"That could've killed me!" A female voice shouted. I recognised the almost monotone voice as the District Ten girls voice, and I smiled. She was easy pickings.

"Just keep on climbing... it could have hit us." A more familiar voice sighed. Kieran! He came after me! Then I frowned when I realised he was on friendly terms with the District Ten girl. Friends with _Monkshood Splice. _

"Kieran?" I called into the hole. "Is that you?"

"No, it's a valiant knight, coming to your rescue." He replied sarcastically. I smirked. It was good old Kieran after all... with annoying old Monk. "Have you found Alec?"

"He's here, but he's out cold." I replied, loosening my grip on the iron hook. "Let's just say we had some mutt problems."

"Treasure tornadoes, muttations... collapsing caves. They're not stopping this year are they?" Kieran replied, his head popping out of the manhole. He slowly clambered onto the cave floor and I gave him a grin. The next person to clamber out wasn't as warm and welcoming.

"Well gee, I'm freezing. And why is this floor soaked with water? You don't happen to have any blankets do you?" Monk smiled as sweetly as she could, but it still came off as bitter.

"We don't have much," I snapped back. "You've came here, so why don't you leave." Alec groaned and I could tell he was coming back into consciousness. I glanced over to Kieran and then went over to Alec, who stared at the cave's ceiling confusedly.

"But the parties only just beginning," Monk smiled. "With party rings and cookies, and lots of alcohol. I could do with a drink, couldn't you?"

"If only," Kieran muttered from across the cave.

"Tell her Kieran," I snapped at Kieran. "We have three in an alliance. That is _way _too much."

"Dump the twelve boy then," Monk smirked.

Alec grumbled in protest on the floor, but he was too weak to really say anything. There was a brief silence and Monk groanned as she sat down and investigated a wound she had on her side. So she was bleeding... I wonder how she got that.

"We need Alec," I finally said. "He's our... healer."

"Healer?" Kieran raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I snapped back, "he heals us."

"Well he can heal my wound then," Monk glared at me.

I glanced to Alec who leaned up slightly and rubbed his sore head. "Well first can someone heal the healer?"

There was a brief pause and Kieran smirked for a second, before moving over to the cave wall and leaning on it slightly. He sighed when he observed his injured ankle and then he glanced over at me, a serious look in his eyes. "Talking about healing, my ankle isn't swollen up anymore. I have a feeling it'll be better soon."

"See, look what our healer did!" I said to Monk.

"Your healer didn't do that," Monk snapped back. She wasn't going to back down anytime soon. "So if he's the healer, what are you and Kieran?"

"I can fight well hand to hand," I smirked back triumphantly. "and Kieran is the hunter.. Have you seen him throw blades? He's pretty good at it."

"You two are something cool, and I'm just the healer." Alec grumbled.

"Shut up," I snapped at him, feeling my temper rise. "You're also the iron hooker,."

"That makes me sound like I have some strange prob-"

"Shut up!" I screamed into his face, feeling a strong desire to punch the wall. I then calmed down, and felt my pulse race through my body and my head throb. I really did not want to lose my temper- this is why I hated alliances. Alec looked down at the floor, as if he was a child that had done something naughty. Monk cleared her throat, and then spoke as calmly as she could.

"Kieran's knife isn't that good... not for throwing anyway," she sighed and brought out a larger and more impressive looking knife, that looked perfect for throwing. "I could give him this. It's perfect for throwing... and if he shows off with it he could be sponsored more. It's Liane Trug's knife."

I snorted in reply, but Monk carried on. "Kieran's knife is good for close combat. Alec can be the... healer with his iron hook. You can be hand to hand, Kieran can be ranged in knives and whatever else he has, If we swap knives, I could be close combat."

"You any good?" Kieran asked her.

"I slaughter animals with my parents... it's part of District Ten's work," Monk smiled. "I'm sure if I had a little bit of practice, I could be good enough. We could be the Career busters."

"How does this sound then Spyglys?" Kieran looked to me hopefully. I went into an alliance with him because he seemed to enjoy the solitude as much as I did, but I realised that he was willing to give up his introvert based ways in order to win these Games. I guessed I should have to do the same.

I clenched my fist and sighed. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong I'm out of here. I mean that."

The grin on Monk's face couldn't be any brighter.

* * *

**Katie-Susan Winters, District Two POV:**

These Games just got madder and madder. The first two days of the Games, nothing happened- nothing at all. But then we bumped into loads of tributes all of a sudden, and I realised just how dangerous these Games were. I moved my hand to my neck and felt the small cut which I had received from the District Seven girl yesterday- she was dead now. Dead and gone.

Me and Krindle were looking after the two unconscious Careers, in what seemed like some massive dining hall. We found it through the stone door, and the table was bigger than any I'd ever seen- about thirty feet at least, and above it was a chandelier which was pretty big too. It glistened with diamonds and rare gems, and just looking at it made me feel poor and worthless.

Krindle was crouched down by an unconscious Selena, and I was assigned the dreadful task of making sure Maximotus was okay, which was what I hated more than anything. Liane and Tristan wouldn't help anyone of them, as they didn't know any other skills apart from killing, killing and even more killing. I didn't really want to speak to Tristan right now, because every time I looked at him I saw him bury the axe in his hands in the District Seven girls head. I saw the light fade from her eyes, and I imagined any poor tributes he probably slaughtered in the bloodbath. I tried making myself get over that horrible bloodbath- it had happened three days ago.

"When will they wake up?" Liane sighed, glancing to a pile of blades she had thrown off longingly. "We should have killed the District girls as soon as we had the chance- typical of Maximotus to lose _another _kill."

Tristan sniggered and I wanted to tell him to shut up. "Before the Games started he was seen as the big bad guy, but we've had the most kills so far."

"No-one really cares," I muttered, quietly enough so that they couldn't hear. Krindle heard and I saw a small smile cross his face. I really liked Krindle, he was the only Career I actually liked apart from Tristan, but Tristan got on my nerves more and more by the second. I really liked Selena, but I didn't speak to her much.

I glanced to Maximotus and almost jumped back when I saw he was awake. His hypnotic blue eyes bore into mine for a little bit, and despite how handsome Maximotus was I realised now that he was awake that he even _looked _psychotic.

"Rayann-Grace Carter," he snarled. "Where is she?"

"Alive," Liane snapped. "Thanks to you, anyway."

Maximotus smiled evilly and dusted himself off, before standing up- looking more tall and intimidating as ever. "She won't be alive much longer. I have the gun and the bracelet."

"The gun?" Liane laughed. "Your aim is as good as a blind schoolchild."

"And that stupid bracelet?" Tristan laughed. "You can't control it, it's hardly intimidating and it has more chance of killing you than anything else."

Liane sneered. "It's like Krindle trying to kill someone with his hair clip."

"Shut it, Liane." Krindle snapped. One thing I had learnt from Krindle was that he was incredibly protective over his girlfriend. Maximotus laughed, and I felt fear hit me when he raised his wrist so that his bracelet was pointed at Liane's knives. His face twisted into some kind of constipated expression, and I noticed that the look in his eyes was one of hatred. A red beam blasted out from the ruby in the bracelet and when it connected with the knives, all that was left was a pile of ash and smoke.

Liane jumped up. "How _dare _you! What can I fight with now?"

Maximotus flicked his gun and pointed it at Liane, and he gave her a threatening grin. "There are plenty more, Liane. Now sit down and stop being a spoilt brat. Mayor Trug, or should I say _daddy _isn't here to save you now."

Liane glared at Maximotus for a second, and the hatred in their eyes seemed to glisten and reflect off each other. Then she sighed and sat down- there was an awkward silence before Krindle broke it. "Max, what happened to Selena?"

Maximotus paused for a second. "Rayann got her by surprise."

I looked Maximotus in the eyes. "How do we know you're being honest?"

There was a slight pause, and Maximotus' grin turned into a frown, and he looked as if he had swallowed an especially sour lemon. "What are you trying to say, Katie? Are you trying to accuse me of anything? I don't like two-faced people, so it's best you state your opinions right now."

I looked away for a second. "My opinion? I think you're a cold hearted and twisted little boy. You're manipulative and you're also a compulsive liar."

"Manipulative?" Maximotus gave me a sharp look. "How exactly am I manipulative?"

"This alliance is your puppet which you control." I snapped at him. "The amount of death threats you've given me alone is-"

I felt a strong grip on my arm, and before anything else could be said I was being dragged away. I gave out a cry of protest but Tristan interrupted my cries. "I've decided me and Katie are going to go hunting for a couple of hours. Best to toughen her up. Don't you agree Maximotus?"

I never got to see whether Maximotus agreed, because before I knew it we were out of the destroyed stone doors and we were standing into what used to be the courtyard. Sunlight cracked through, but it only hit large rocks that cast shadows across the courtyard. There were crumbled bits of stone everywhere, and dead plants of trees littered the floor. There was the occasional tree that was still standing, but it didn't make the miserable atmosphere of the courtyard any brighter. The whole scene looked like it had been hit by a large wave of destruction. Well, it had been.

"Are you stupid?" Tristan snapped at me, and his steel blue eyes gave off a sharp glint.

"I don't care, but I've had enough of being nice." I replied, feeling the tears begin to prickle my eyes. Tristan gave out a cry of frustration and kicked the nearest piece of rock at him, and even though he didn't cry out in pain I had a feeling that he regretted it. There was a large pause as his breathing became heavy with anger.

"You're being an idiot," Tristan muttered.

"And you're being a coward." I replied. There was a brief pause, and I added. "I liked you because you weren't afraid of doing as you wished. Now we both know I'm wrong, don't we?"

"You're hardly a Career," Tristan snapped, and I felt my heart sink as he said the words I didn't want to hear at all. "You can only kill someone when you're forced. I'm good with an axe and a sword... and loads of other things, what are you good at?"

"I'm determined." I defended myself, looking Tristan in the eyes. My brown eyes and his blue eyes clashed for a second, as if we were locked in a staring contest. "I'm good with a bow, I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"Go on then," Tristan frowned.

"I thought you wanted to win," I snapped at him. "Why else would you have killed those people in the bloodbath? Why else would you have buried that axe in that girls head? How can you hold that axe in your hands right now- knowing it had taken an innocent girls life."

"Because I _care _Katie. Okay? I care." Tristan snapped back, and I paused for a second. "Before the Games, I was an absolute... _dick _to say the least. But then I met you, and you just made me see why life is worth living. Every time I kill someone, it doesn't get me further to winning but it gets you, too. Two people have won the Games before- why can't they win it again?"

I had to regain my composure for a second, because I couldn't believe what had been said to me. "It's not going to happen Tristan... the Capitol have been absolutely paranoid ever since that happened. It isn't going to happen again. I care for you too... a lot. But I need to get home- for Sally."

I saw the hurt cross Tristan's eyes, but then he gives me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Fine. I'd rather you than me- listen to everything I say, because Maximotus has a gun and a destroying thingy. Listen to what I say, and you'll get home to Sally."

"You think so?" My small smile turned into a beaming one, so it mirrored Tristan's.

"I know so, now let's go hunt some tributes... I'll do the killing, of course."

We strolled away from the courtyard, and without thinking I gripped Tristan's hand. Now he was going to help me win- he was going to protect me, and make sure I got home. I knew with Tristan I was always going to be safe, and to be walking with him made everything feel a little bit better. A sanctuary within chaos. It was just a bit upsetting that there were still fourteen lives at stake, including Tristan's, that needed to be sacrificed in order for me to go home...

* * *

**Lyla Alby, District Six POV:**

These underground tunnels stretched on further than I thought, and soon I was strolling along the same old places, over and over again in some kind of circle. There was nothing interesting that popped up- there weren't even traps to tell me that I wasn't just thrown into a ditch and left to die. Everywhere I turned, there was something new in this arena- it seemed never ending, and the turns and surprises seemed almost limitless. But now I had probably finally hit a dead end.

The worse thing was that there were no tributes here. I was the most powerful in this whole arena- I could make a tribute do anything I wanted. They could kill for me, or even kill themselves for me. That wasn't going to happen very soon, though. I was hidden in some secret passageway that none of the other tributes had discovered. But if I did manage to bump into a tribute, they'd be dead before they could think- I had the ring on my finger at all times now. Sometimes, it let off it's eerie green glow. It was as bloodthirsty as I was.

I stopped for a second and shook my thoughts. A part of me wanted to rip the ring off my finger and leave it to rot, because it was changing me. It was turning me mad, but it was still my saviour- I needed it if I wanted the slightest chance in winning. I needed to change into a killing machine at some point- if I wanted to win the Games that was. I had to get with the system and kill- it wasn't the ring changing me, it was the arena and common sense. I had lots of things, and common sense was probably the thing I was proudest of.

"Who would have thought that the sarcophagus lead into passageways?" I heard a deep voice whisper, but it was still loud enough for me to hear. It came from just around the corner and I crept into the shadows, hoping that it would mask my presence. I mentally cursed my own stupidity- and to think I had common sense. There was nothing else to do, though.

"Be quiet," a much more feminine voice sighed. "You'll scare other tributes away, if there are any."

"This is probably where the District Six girl was hiding." That voice was certainly Tristan Wild's voice. I remembered how he was large and hulking, and he could swing a sword with the utmost expertise. I wouldn't stand a chance with him. Then a grin crossed my face as I remembered the ring on my finger, and I could almost feel the anticipation that it had. Thank goodness it didn't give that tell-tale glow that it usually gave.

"She might be somewhere else," Katie sighed, and she came into view with Tristan. I observed her for the first time, and I noticed she was lean looking. Her hair was messy with what it had endured in the arena, but I could imagine it to be neatly curled. Her eyes were almost puppy-like and they were brown- definitely not the eyes of a killer. Tristan was much taller, and much more muscular. His hair was short and dark and he had steely blue eyes- if he lived in District Six, all the girls would have followed him like a lovesick puppy. But he wasn't my type. He was holding an axe and she had a bow and arrow in her hands- instruments of death.

"Let's go this way," Tristan pointed to the opposite end of the corridor and they turned their back and set off. They hadn't even bothered to look for me. Seeing this as my chance, I pointed the ring to them and smirked- I was confident, and for the first time ever I came face-to-face with Careers without an ounce of fear.

"Stop," I whispered harshly. Nothing happened- the ring just remained on my finger, cold and still. Katie and Tristan did pause, but it wasn't due to the effects of the ring. Tristan span around and glared into the shadows for a long time.

"Is there someone there?" Tristan asked.

There was no reply from Katie. I just stayed paralysed in shock as an arrow embedded itself into the wall next to me, and I glanced to Katie. She was staring into the shadows, and for a brief second I was sure she could see me. Her eyes looked like they were boring into mine.

"If someone was there, they'd be dead." Tristan smirked. "You're getting more Career-ish every day."

Katie was still staring at what I thought was me. "Thank god there weren't any tributes then."

Tristan turned around and started walking down the corridor, before stopping and glancing at Katie. "Is everything okay?"

Katie blinked twice, and then turned around. "Of course. Let's just find some tributes..."

They walked down the corridor until they disappeared into the depths of what lay ahead. I sighed, relieved that they were finally gone and my heart had finally managed to start beating again, rather furiously. That was my third or fourth time in trying to escape the Careers, and this time I actually did try to kill them. But they escaped- why did they escape?

Then the ring started glowing and I glanced to it, and many equations had started to swirl around in my head. All the jigsaw puzzles in my mind were finally sorting themselves together. The ring first worked when the zombies were after me, and then when I thought I was trapped in the Career base. When I was scared. I had been cocky then and the ring didn't control the two Careers- and what sparked control? Why did dictators control their countries so viscously? Why would someone manipulate other people? Fear. And the key to the ring working was fear.

At first I thought this arena and it's secrets were unlimited, but slowly they were all fitting together and making sense, and I had a feeling that there was an epic finale coming soon.

* * *

**Ellis Bathsheba, Distrist Six POV:**

"Are we all clear?" I asked when Metsey peered around the corner.

"Yep, no statues here." Metsey turned around and smiled at me, and I glanced around the corner. The statues were pretty intelligent, and after we had ran into the room full of them they seemed to appear just about everywhere. There were a couple of unpleasant situations involving me, Metsey and the statues. Metsey and I always came out on top, which was enough to be thankful for- this was the Hunger Games after all. I was nearly at the Final Twelve, and that in itself was much further than I had expected.

"The Gamemakers are definitely after us," Metsey muttered as we turned around a corner. "I mean, these statues can _track _us?"

"The others will be in some sort of danger- three tributes have died since the Games started." I sighed and turned another left. The directions which I were turning were becoming more and more random. I usually chose the left tunnel, because I was left handed. Left was my lucky direction.

"But we have bumped into these statues about three times," Metsey sighed. "Do you think they have a vendetta against us or something?"

"We'd have to see the other tributes in order to determine that." I replied, not trying to start any kind of personal conversations. I was above being personal now- and I had given enough sob stories to Panem anyway.

Metsey and I paused for a second, and Metsey glanced to me. There was something about the silence that followed that I hated, the only sounds I could hear were my own breaths and rolling my eyes I continued to walk down the corridor. Metsey seemed stuck on the spot, and I glanced back to her before giving her a small yet reassuring smile.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just, day four is probably over..." Metsey's voice trailed off. "There were no deaths today. Do you know what that means? The audience are going to be more Bloodthirsty that ever- we haven't had a day without a death until now."

"We need to be alert, then." I agreed, biting my lip slightly. "The Gamemakers would want to compensate the lack of deaths, won't they?"

Metsey was about to reply, but then shock crossed her face. "Ellis, no!" She screamed. I looked back but I didn't have any time to react when a strong pair of stone hands slammed into my jaw and sent me flying to the ground. I heard the sound of my own jaw let out a horrible cracking noise, and as I fell to the floor my visions were blurry and my thoughts were jumbled. The statues were obviously still after us- or they would be until one of us died.

Metsey turned to sprint away but she then glanced at me. I knew what Metsey was like- she was small and angelic, but she wasn't stupid. She'd treasure her life highly above mine, and she wanted to win these Games. There was more of a chance of her running away from me than attempting to save me, and as I attempted scrambling to my feet I felt a beam of hope hit me when Metsey ran back to me. I would have smiled, but that would've hurt too much. My jaw was not in a good state.

The statue gripped my wrist as I attempted to run away, and I winced when it's stone cold grip locked onto me. There was no escape now. I tried to pull away, but I was fragile and weak. The statue had more power than me, and probably even more so than Metsey.

Summoning all the strength I had, I moved my fist into the wall. It would've looked stupid, but the statues hand slammed into the solid wall with mine. It smashed and crumbled into dust, and I ignored the throbbing sensation that jolted through my whole body. I just ran up to Metsey, and using my good hand to cling onto her I sped away. Metsey was leading the way, as she was faster than I could ever hope to be- I was just relieved we had escaped.

We entered a corridor that was full of lit torches, and Metsey ripped one from the wall and glanced at me, her warm dark eyes twinkled with some kind of charisma.

"We have a weapon." She stated.

"A torch?" I frowned.

"If another tribute comes, we could set them on fire... and it could even hurt these statues." Metsey shrugged. I only sighed in response and me and Metsey looked to some kind of doorway- it was made of gold. Being a pyramid, this arena probably had loads of gold in it but this one was weird- it was engraved with all sorts of ancient symbols that didn't even look like hieroglyphics. More like the kind of symbols you'd see on ancient runes.

"Wow," Metsey said, opening the door slightly.

"Metsey you don't know what's in there!" I protested, but I stopped still as Metsey's eyes widened with amazement. She stepped into the room, and I there didn't seem to be any shrieks of agony or attempts to run away. Swallowing my fear, I followed in after her and I was almost paralysed by the amazing sights I saw.

We were in some kind of universe, or galaxy- or an amazing replica of it. The whole room was pitch black, but it was lit by little whole orbs that flew around the room and twinkled every once in a while- they were obviously stars. Metsey sighed and grabbed a star in her hand, glancing into her eyes I saw the same stars twinkle being reflected. This 'universe' didn't have any planets or moons of any kind- but it did have a large sun that soared high above our heads, and I could feel the heat it radiated from here. But it stayed still as the stars orbited around it, in a peaceful and natural sync. Metsey released the star in her palm and it immediately darted back into the orbit it started.

"Isn't it amazing?" She asked.

"It's... fantastic." For the first time, I actually smiled. I was actually happy. The Gamemakers had managed to amaze me. That was hard.

"Do you think we could sleep here?" Metsey asked. "I've always wanted to fall asleep watching the stars."

In reply, I lay down on my back and glanced up to the stars that were calmly glistening above me, and I wasn't even cold. Because of the heat being emitted by the sun. I glanced up to Metsey as she sat down slowly, and I let my eyes flutter closed slightly. "Why not?"

* * *

**Okay, sorry for my late update- my drama group has been having a play, and I've had to perform it over and over again for the past 4 days. However, to make up for the short and unedited chapter I've posted- I have a long chapter! Woo!**

**After today, updates will rarely be late. I've managed to download libreoffice on my (rubbish) home computer. :-) **

**Oh, and two hundred review? Wow. I can't thank you all enough! Lets keep it up, eh? I fear one day I'll post a chapter that nobody rviews. It's horrible... *shivers***

**Question: Who do you think will be the next to die? Cruel question, I know. Someone will be leaving us soon :-(**

**-Nathan**


	23. Betrayal

Day five:

* * *

**Krindle Barnes, District 4 POV****:**

"I still can't get over it…"

I snapped out of my small daydream and glanced over to Selena, she was sitting cross legged in the cold stone dining room that we had been residing in for the last couple of days. Selena's sea-green eyes scanned mine for a second and smiled warmly to me.

"Sorry, I… zoned out." I explained.

"I was just saying, it's miraculous that we're still alive, isn't it?" She asked. I gave a small warm smile in reply.

"We're Careers… it's not exactly unusual for Careers to get far." I replied, glancing over to the other Careers. Maximotus was wide awake, and he was sitting down and mumbling to himself. Maximotus had been talking to himself a lot ever since his confrontation with Katie- he was probably repressing some kind of rage that was building inside him, and seeing that he had a gun and a gem it was wise to leave him be.

"I'm still worried." Selena sighed. "I mean, despite the fact we'll probably make it far only one person can get out of these Games alive."

"True," I replied. Deep inside I wanted to make it out of these Games as much as anyone else did. Lately Katie had to be comforted by Tristan because she was constantly worrying about her older sister. I was constantly worrying about my family, were they proud of me? Was Kyliena proud of me?

"You haven't been talking very much," Selena glanced over to me suspiciously as she opened up her rucksack and removed a packet of nuts. "Is everything okay?"

"I've just been thinking, do you think the Gamemakers are up to anything?" I asked.

Selena's eyes widened a bit. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, nobody died yesterday. The Gamemakers must be planning something big… either that or the audience are going to want some bloodshed very soon." I glanced over to Selena, who popped a nut into her mouth.

"I guess you're right." Selena paused, deep in thought for a minute. "But they won't kill us. I mean, we're the Careers."

"That doesn't necessarily mean we're going to live."

"We'll be okay, for today anyway." Selena bit her lip, looking absolutely terrified of what was to come.

"Hey guys, do any of you want breakfast?"

I turned my head to see Katie-Susan standing there, holding a big plate of fried eggs. I couldn't help but notice the force smile she had put on- lately the morbid atmosphere of the Games had also managed to keep up with her,

"I'm not hungry," Selena mumbled.

"I'll have two of those," I asked, and I watched as Katie-Susan scooped up some fried eggs and put them onto a plate. I hadn't ate for a while, and my stomach had started to ache with hunger.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, Selena?" Katie asked. "Maximotus is determined we kill tributes today, so you'll need your energy."

"I just ate."

Liane seemed to notice our small gathering, and I saw her skip over with a curious expression on her face. Her menacing eyes scanned everybody in the proximity, and then that same old sneer crossed her lips. A part of my stomach lurched, and I remember how I saved her life during the bloodbath, and a part deep inside of me regretted it. In many ways, she was much more menacing that Maximotus. I still couldn't wipe the images of the District Ten boy's body on the floor, his corpse practically torn to shreds. Liane still had his blood all over her hair and clothes.

"We're going hunting today," Liane smirked. "Looking forward to it?"

Nobody reacted, apart from Katie that gave a half hearted nod. A part of me wanted to see Katie toughen up and show Maximotus and Liane she was stronger than she seemed. I had seen the way she had almost argued with Maximotus last night, and I couldn't help but secretly admire her courage.

"I'm sure you miss the sensation of killing, Katie." Liane smirked. "Once you do it once, you just have to do it again."

"Are we choosing partners? I'm with Krindle." Selena interrupted, her eyes almost piercing Liane's with what was an unmistakable glare.

"Maximotus thinks that we should mingle a little bit, and to be quite frank I have to agree- this is the Hunger Games after all, no attachments." Liane gave me a nasty smirk. "Lover boy, you're with me."

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the disgust out of my voice. "Selena and me are a good team!"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't like me?" Liane asked in a subtly threatening tone. I glanced up to her wearily and forced myself to smile.

"Of course I like you; I just work well with Selena." I replied coolly.

"So who am I with?" Katie asked. I could see a slight nervous glint in her dark eyes, and I think I knew why.

"You'll be working with me."

Maximotus' harsh voice cut into the conversation like a knife through butter, I couldn't help but notice that nobody looked pleased to have him close. Katie turned around and gave Maximotus a pleading look.

"I work best with Tristan," Katie said, rather bluntly.

"I don't think you do," Maximotus snapped. "Our pathetic excuse for a 'hunt' always ends up with a tribute slipping out of our grasp. This time we have to be ruthless and kill with no mercy- me, Liane and Tristan have all proven we're more than capable when it comes to killing. So Katie, you're coming with me- I'm making sure you get the chance to kill again."

Maximotus flicked out his revolver from his belt and strokes it longingly as Katie protested. "Can't I go with Liane or Krindle or anyone?"

Maximotus gave a biting laugh and then gripped Katie's wrist harshly. "No, you're coming with me. I've been nice enough." Katie gave out another cry of protest, and Maximotus dragged her away and then gave Liane a stern look. "We'll all be going out at different times, so if there's an ambush outside only a minority of us could be killed or injured. Me and Katie are first, then Tristan and Selena, and you and Krindle last."

Katie tried to drag herself away from Maximotus, but this prompted him to whack his gun harshly across her cheek. Katie stumbled, but Maximotus' harsh grip had prevented her from falling.

"You little bitch!" Maximotus scolded, his voice quivering with anger. By this point Katie had tears running down her face, and her right cheek had the shadow of a bruise forming.

"If you dare hurt her, Maximotus-" Tristan stood up, his face red with fury but Maximotus rolled his eyes.

"Don't dictate me, Tristan." Maximotus' voice was calm, yet dark. "I _am _the one with the gun."

I could see Tristan open his mouth to argue, but he bit back his retort. Maximotus gave a satisfied smile before dragging Katie out of the room. A solemn silence seemed to fill the hall for a brief second.

"We're going now, Selena." Tristan sighed. Him and Selena walked out of the hall, but I could heard them speaking in hushed whispers- it was most probably about the events that had passed.

"Hunger Games drama at its best," Liane sneered.

"Maximotus was wrong and cruel." I replied, trying not to sound bitter or angry.

"This _is _the Hunger Games darlin'," Liane smirked. "Be thankful Maximotus didn't kill the little angel. Anyway, it's our turn to leave- you ready to kill any tributes?"

I simply gave a nod in reply, and Liane flicked out a new assortment of blades that she had been sponsored. They all looked sharp enough to slice through bone, and let off a threatening glint. I couldn't help but feel sorry for any tributes that had to encounter such blades, and with many grim thoughts whizzing through my head, I walked out of the hall.

* * *

**Bethuny Binton, District 3 POV:**

I refused to believe that we were lost. After me and Rayann had bumped into Maximotus and the Career cronies, and escaped by the skin of our teeth, we had spent much of our time wandering around like lost puppies. Somewhere in this pyramid there _was _an oasis where we could find water…

"Can we just stop and accept we're lost now?" Rayann sighed.

"I _refuse _to accept that we're lost. It's probably around this corner right now." I said as I turned around what seemed like the millionth corner. There was certainly no oasis there- just a long and deserted corridor; nothing rare.

"We're thirsty and we've just been attacked." Rayann sighed. "We should just accept that we're lost and rely on any potential sponsors."

"We can't do that!" I said, clutching onto Rayann's hand desperately. "Did you see Maximotus? He has some kind of magical power. He destroyed the courtyard out there in _seconds_. We need water and food if we want any hope of getting into the final twelve! You're supposed to be the stubborn one here!"

A small smile formed on Rayann's lips and she seemed to stand up a little straighter. "It's almost like a personality swap… I think that the Capitol get their kicks from seeing a kid change slowly as well as all of the killing."

"I haven't changed." I muttered thinking of home and all of my family waiting for me; they'd probably be hoping that I'd be home soon. The more the Games had progressed the more I _had_ wanted to come home.

Rayann smiled. "There's more than one water source out there though… I mean, the Gamemakers don't deprive tributes until the final eight at least. You're right Beth; we're going to find some water."

I simply nodded in reply, and when we turned around I saw Rayann tense up a bit, and the hand she was using to hold onto one of her spears had tightened. We only had one spear now, and Rayann had kept holding onto it as if it was her own child. It was the only weapon that we had.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"There's someone here," Rayann whispered, she moved her finger over her lips, signaling for me to be quiet. Rayann was similar to a fox in the way that she could tell when someone was close.

Then I heard someone sniffle, right around the corner, someone close to us- a feminine sniffle. It obviously wasn't a Career, as they were much too strong and willed to just sit down and cry. It was an innocent girl, and I could tell from the way Rayann positioned her spear that she was striking to kill.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, following Rayann as she approached the sound of the sniffles.

"Killing, it's what we were supposed to do from the start." Rayann replied in a blunt tone, her facial expression turning sullen.

"But-" I started off. My sentence was interrupted when we turned a sharp corner and a sobbing girl was in sight. Her hair was brown and wild, and her eyes were a murky green. I remembered her as Lyla Alby- the District Six girl.

The girl immediately straightened up slightly, her eyes widening at the sight of Rayann's spear. As Rayann moved her hand to fling the spear into the girls chest, she immediately lifted up her palm and before I could react a massive green glow had blinded me, I cried out and stumbled back.

"_Stop_!" The girl shouted, and I had to notice that her voice had immediately changed. It was a snake like hiss and sent my blood running cold in my veins. Immediately I felt my body start to lock into place, my muscles tensing and my face freezing entirely.

The green glow faded entirely and I moved my gaze over to Rayann, who was as still as a statue. Her face frozen in shock, but I could tell that like me, she was conscious but merely locked into a position, unable to move. The girls command echoed around my head as if she was still commanding me. But she wasn't, she was silent with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Did you think you could beat me, just because you had a spear?" The girl gave a harsh cackle, her scared expression now transformed into a malicious one. "I bet you thought I was an easy target- but you were wrong, weren't you?"

If I could, I'd move my lips to reply. But only one thing was locked into my head now- _you are not staying still, you have your own will and you will not be ordered around by her._

As if some kind of enchantment had been lifted I felt all the control I had lost in my body come back to me, I glanced around for a second and wildly leapt towards the District Six girl and watched as her expression changed from confidence to fear.

She cried out as my body crashed into hers and sent us both crashing into the wall. The girl cried out as her back had slammed into the wall, harshly, and in retaliation her hand immediately found my hair. We were locked in a desperate battle.

"Get off of me!" The girl hissed as I clawed my nails into her cheek, drawing small beads of blood running down her cheeks like tears. She used all of her energy to shove me off her and I groaned as I rolled off her, onto the floor.

The next thing I knew, the girl cried out again in agony, Rayann seemed to have been freed from the girls control and she had used one hand to grab the District Six girl's shoulders and slammed her into the wall harshly. The girl slid to the floor, her eyes seeming unfocused. She had lost.

"What is that ring?" Rayann asked, readying her spear and jabbing it lightly to the girls chest, ready to kill.

"I-I don't know," the girl replied desperately. "It just controls people! That's all I know!"

Rayann frowned, obviously unsatisfied with the girls answer. She sent her foot slamming onto the girls hand and the girl let out an agonized cry as the foot met its mark and the girl's screams were accompanied with a sickening crack as her hand looked broken, bruised and useless.

"How does it do that?" Rayann's face was one of apathy. "I'll get my answers. Even if I have to break your other hand, your legs… your neck."

"It-it does it when I'm scared," the girl stuttered.

Gathering my composure I stood up shakily and looked to the girl. Her expression had changed again, and she looked truly terrified- as if some kind of malicious spirit had possessed her and left her again. Her skin was now pale and she looked as wild and terrified as ever.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Consider it a mercy killing," Rayann hissed, raising her spear up; she was ready to kill.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing Rayann's arm and preventing her from driving the spear into the District Six girl's heart. "You can't kill her Rayann! She's a living thing, just like us. She has a family and everything! You just can't kill her!"

Rayann looked like she wasn't affected in the slightest by what I had to say. "Her family can't blame me from her death. We have to do this if we have a hope in hell of winning."

"What has she done to us?" I asked Rayann angrily.

"She tried to kill us Beth, she tried to kill _you_."

"But," I paused for a second, looking to the girl who was now trembling against the wall. "She was playing by the rules, just like you were. Just because the Capitol has laid down these rules doesn't mean that we have to follow them! We're not puppets!"

"What use is she to us?" Rayann asked. "She's a pathetic district girl."

"She got a good score in training," I replied, thinking of any excuse to keep this girl. I knew I was being stupid, but I just couldn't let her die. "And she knows how to use that ring."

Mine and Rayann's gaze immediately went to the ring on the girl's finger. The green gem that was on it now had a large crack running right through the center, from where Rayann stood on it, like a scar of an image of beauty. Lyla blinked, obviously unaware of what was happening before Rayann sighed.

"I'll do this for you," she said through gritted teeth. "But she isn't an ally; merely someone who has valuable information."

The girl whimpered as Rayann grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back up, onto her feet. "Have you seen any water anywhere, or an oasis, to be specific?"

"Y-yes." The girl stuttered. "It's close to here, it's not really an oasis but there's lots of clean water. Follow me."

I glanced to Rayann and nodded, and we both followed her as she shakily walked down the dark corridor…

* * *

**Ellis Bathsheba, District 6 POV:**

My eyes fluttered open and I was instantly aware that I had overslept- if there was such a thing as oversleeping in the Hunger Games. Across me, Metsey was eating some of the berries we had saved. I glanced up and instantly had to conceal my surprise as I saw the various stars that orbited above my head. Metsey grinned when she noticed that I was awake.

"I was pretty shocked too, I forgot they were there."

"Yeah, they're… nice."

I supposed that if I told Metsey that in reality, no stars would ever orbit the sun- the sun _was _a star itself. I suppose in the Games when the Gamemakers were making a spectacular room, such as this one, all the laws of physics were forgotten completely. I remember that the Games a couple of years ago had an arena designed entirely in space, and somehow the children didn't choke as they floated around in nothingness. They had all the oxygen in the world.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Metsey asked, her question taking me by surprise.

"Well, err, I kind of intended on just lounging around in here." I shrugged.

"You said yesterday we had to keep the Gamemakers entertained if we wanted to live a bit longer," Metsey smiled. "Yesterday nobody has died. We're not even in the Final Twelve yet and it's been five days, so _someone's _got to die and we need to be interesting if we don't want it to be us."

I was shocked by Metsey thinking so tactically. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You have a good memory, right?" Metsey smiled. "You seem pretty smart."

"I suppose."

"Good, remember how to get here." Metsey said sternly. "Let's go."

Metsey and I left the room of stars and we found ourselves back into the cold corridors of the pyramid. I immediately shivered and regretted moving from my sanctuary, but we were just doing what was best- entertaining the audience.

"If we meet anyone, we fight." I told Metsey.

"Apart from the Careers; then we run." Metsey grimaced at the ideas. All of the Careers were still alive and kicking, and I was one hundred percent certain that they were fully equipped and as deadly as ever.

After strolling down the corridor for about ten minutes I began making a mental map on exactly where were and how we could get back to the star room. It was less complicated than I expected- but I was knocked out of my train of thought when the ground began to shake violently, the force of it knocking me of balance and sending me falling onto the wall.

"What is that?" I asked, regaining my balance and looking at a shocked Metsey.

"I h-have no idea." Metsey stuttered, glancing up at me. "Is that a cave?"

I turned my head and sure enough the stone walls of the pyramid did shift into the rocks of what seemed like a large cave. The mouth of the cave was gaping, as if ready to swallow tributes whole within its dark depths.

"We should go in…" Metsey's voice trailed off. I personally didn't want to go into any caves that the Gamemakers provided.

"Are you sure?" I asked as we ambled into the cave, I wasn't used to the darkness but I was pretty sure my eyes would adjust eventually if I had luck on my side.

"The Gamemakers wouldn't put a cave in to kill people… They're more subtle than _that _Ellis." Metsey rolled her eyes. "Aren't you the clever one?"

"Who said I was the clever one?"

"You got the higher score."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," I directed my gaze to Metsey, casting a suspicious glance. "What did you get in training, a three? And you don't seem as useless as your score portrays you to be. You weren't faking were you?"

Metsey chuckled. "See, you are a smart guy."

"I'm not as useless as you think."

"You're not that strong though."

"I am," I protested. "Why do you assume that?"

"It's because you're small." Metsey shrugged.

"Says you," I huffed. "You're not even five foot."

"But it's more acceptable for a girl, isn't it?" Metsey smiled and patted my shoulder in mock sympathy. I rolled my eyes as we delved deeper into the cave. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and soon I could see in the darkness. As we delved deeper into the cave, we saw a slightly glowing light. I squinted through the darkness and saw that there was a gem. Curiosity got the better of me- I had seen plenty of gems whilst I was in this arena but this was one _special_; I could tell Metsey could sense something about this gem, too, because she just stood in her place.

"It could be dangerous," she told me, her voice barely moving on from a whisper.

There seemed to be a building pressure as I moved my hand out and reached for the gem. If I touched it would I combust or something? When my fingertip brushed against the gem, I had expected something to happen. But all was well.

"It's safe." I sighed with relief, clinging onto the gem tightly.

"Let's get out of here." Metsey shivered. "This place gives me the creeps."

Using my mental memory, I moved towards the exit of the cave but me and Metsey were flung to the floor by another violent tremor. Metsey cried out as she slammed into the cave wall.

"Something happening," I said, heaving myself up and offering a helping hand to Metsey. As I dragged Metsey to her feet, she stiffened in a silent terror.

"The floor is shaking, even now." She whispered.

"Let's get out of here." I quickly said. I clung onto Metsey's hand and using my knowledge of how to get out of the cave me and Metsey walked with a very quick pace. In my ears I could hear the cave rumbling like a haunting echo.

Soon panic had taken over and me and Metsey eventually ended up sprinting, when we were out of the cave our pace quickened and pretty soon we were running as if our lives depended on it (which they most probably did). I felt my heart rate increase and soon I was struggling for4 breath- I just had to be safe.

"Ellis!" Metsey screamed as I heard a deafening noise right behind me. I span around and saw raging waters rush down the corridor, consuming anything it hit- some kind of flood. I immediately flung my hand forward, the germ in my palm seemed to let off a supernatural glow and before the raging waters had slammed into me, they seemed to freeze for a brief second. It was as if time had stopped.

"Ellis… what is that?" Metsey asked, horrified and fascinated.

"I don't know." I kept the gem held out, so that the water remained frozen into place. "What do we do?"

"I'm sorry Ellis." Metsey sighed.

I glanced around and saw Metsey, she was right in front of me and her large brown eyes shimmered with tears. I then felt an indescribable pain flare through my body and I glanced down to see that Metsey had stabbed me in the stomach, with my own knife. Blood leaked out of my stomach and my world went faint. Losing all my energy, I slumped onto the ground.

"I have to win this game Ellis," Metsey sighed, kicking the gem in my hands so that it had moved out of my reach, I tried desperately to reach for the gem, to use whatever powers it had to protect myself, but it was too out of reach.

"You can't kill me…" I tried looking for any kind of hope. I had to live. "You're not like those Careers!"

"I'm not going to kill you," Metsey turned her back from me and started to walk away. "But that wave won't stay frozen forever. It would probably be more merciful if I slit your throat."

I tried to stand up, but I was just too weak. My vision was blurred and soon I couldn't even see if Metsey was with me or not. "You're a coward Metsey!"

And then I lay my head back. Within what seemed like seconds, the frozen flood had penetrated through it's small bubble of time, I had no time to react- I was dying anyway, all I could feel was the water invading my nose, my mouth. My lungs almost screamed for breath inside me, corrupted by the water. I hoped something happened so that I didn't die but it was useless; I was swept away into nothingness. As death consumed me, I could almost hear my cannon fire out.

* * *

**Okay. Time to make things brief! I can't write as all my computers are down. This was made (and rushed) in school. Updates won't be frequent until November, when it is my birthday. I'm sorry D:**

**Okay, so Ellis is dead. I wish I didn't have to rush this chapter but here you are. D: What did you think of him? He was my OC so… I was fond of hjim, personally.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for this short and awful chapter :( the next chapter was have 5 POV's. That should make up for it.**


	24. Ambush

_Day five_:

* * *

**Ruth Pierce, Deputy head Gamemaker POV:**

"District Six boy dead." I sighed after flicking the switch which made the dead boy's cannon ring out, alerting everyone in the arena that there was a death. I turned around to see Tobias, who had looked up from what I thought was a deep slumber. Relief spread over his face, and he sunk back into his chair, as if the dead boy had saved his life.

"We don't have to worry about casualties until tomorrow then." Tobias sighed. His gaze was then directed at me, as if he had finally noticed that I had existed. "So what did you do?"

"Flooded co-ordinates zero to five," I shrugged.

"That is the underground section of the pyramid!" Tobias stood up, his voice changing back into that same old worried tone he usually spoke in nowadays, after jumping around frantically for several minutes Tobias composed himself and then turned around to face me. He took and deep breath and continued, elaborating every word he said. "Most of the tributes were in the underground section."

"That was the point." I sighed, trying to find out what made Tobias so paranoid. He was the head Gamemaker, for gods sake! He had spent the past five days jumping around, bossing people around and making sure that the Games had at least one death a day. If there were no deaths, he looked like he was ready to burst into tears. I never had to worry about my position- I worked hard and did my job. Next to Natalya Nystalgia I was probably the most powerful woman in Panem, and I loved it.

"We don't want to wipe too many tributes out- rushed Games never go well with the audience." Tobias muttered, as if he was talking to himself. He directed his gaze at me. "was it was only the Six boy who died?"

"Ellis Bathsheba was the only casualty." I replied with a nod. "Although there were plenty of interesting things that happened; Liane Trug and Krindle Barnes were hunting in the underground and Liane had saved Krindle from some quicksand. Kieran Ruse and his group had escaped, too. Their somewhat weak alliance worked better than I thought- Kieran's ankle had healed and he got out there in no time. Monkshood Splice had also rescued Alec Seth, the twelve boy. Unfortunately for them they had lost the eleven boy, and he's wandering around the upper level corridors. Trying to find his alliance, I assume." I took a while to pause for breath. "And a gem was found."

"The protection one?" Tobias asked, glancing up from a large pile of paperwork which he was now attempting to do.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "The one that could control the elements. The one the eleven boy had found and foolishly threw away."

"Who found it again?" Tobias started scribbling down on a notepad.

"The dead boy." I smirked, then I saw Tobias' questioning glance and explained further. "The Six boy."

"How is he still alive if he could control the elements and manipulate the flood?" Tobias asked.

"He was betrayed and stabbed by his ally, the eleven girl." I explained. "She saw the power he had and I think it terrified her. She stabbed the boy with his own dagger, fled and left the flood to kill him."

"That'll go down well with the audience," Tobias muttered, but he seemed more disgusted than pleased. "They love it when tributes are betrayed and they _adore_ it when tributes are prepared to backstab to survive. I don't like the gems though... The fact four tributes can jump around with magic powers seems silly and ruins the concept of the Games."

"Thanks." I snapped at Tobias. I was the one who presented the gem idea to Tobias- it had been an idea of my husband, Harrius Pierce. I should consider him an ex-husband though, because he had died five years ago in a tragic accident. After his death I was so devastated I never had the courage to mention his name, not without the feeling that I had been stabbed in the heart. Before his death Harrius was the Head Gamemaker, and he had structured some of the very best Games. His ideas and arenas were considered genius by the rest of Panem and President Nystalgia seemed genuinely upset when Harrius had passed away, but the rest of Panem had made up some silly conspiracies that Harrius had been _murdered _by the President himself but I knew that was a lie. Working in the Gamemaker department of Panem had lost it's appeal since Harrius had passed away, but I carried on anyway- it put the bread on the table.

"I'm sorry, Ruth." Tobias sighed "I forgot it was your idea."

"It wasn't my idea." I frowned. I felt my lips curl into a frown and I couldn't help but feel that with the amount of times I had been frowning recently some horrible wrinkles would form. At forty-eight my skin wasn't perfect anyway, but I didn't get it edited like the rest of the Capitol did. I worked for business and business only. Fashion had never interested me. "It was _his _idea."

"His idea?" Tobias struggled to understand who I was talking about, but then realisation crept across his face. "Oh, Ruth... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I replied, reminding myself not to show any signs of weakness. Especially to my boss. Tobias had known Harrius very well; he was the Deputy Head Gamemaker when Harrius was in charge and him and Harrius were as thick as thieves, some could say that they were 'best friends' but I didn't think best friends existed. No-one could ever be too trustworthy, especially in the Capitol. I only trusted my family and my President.

"You don't talk about it very much..." Tobias paused, trying to find the right words. "As in Harrius passing away."

Before I could stop myself the tears came. It had been three years since I had cried and I just needed to let my emotions flow. The tears crept down my cheeks and I gave a small sniffle. "It just hurts to talk about it, that's all. Why did it have to be him involved in that accident? That's what I ask myself every single day of my life. And then Olga, why did she run away?"

Olga had been my daughter and soon after Harrius' death me and her had had a dispute over my engagement to the Hunger Games commentator, Leein Malpin. She had ran away and my engagement failed not long afterwards. It was as if everything in my life was going wrong, so I kept to myself; I only wore plain black dresses and heels to work and I never socialised with anybody. It was just me and my three dogs.

Tobias looked around the room shiftily, as if checking that nobody was in the room. Everybody had left for their lunch break at this point. Giving me a weak smile he spoke in a hushed tone. "Did you ever consider that Harrius wasn't killed in a freak accident?"

Momentary confusion swept over me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Harrius was speaking about freedom of speech and being able to vote for a party instead of being _dictated _by this one. He was arranging meetings with previous Hunger Games victors and do you ever think that is why soon after he died there was a quarter quell set up in which every Hunger Games victor alive was thrown back into the arena to die? The only victors alive are Jynx Blackthorne who may as well be considered a Capitol citizen and the one who won last year, from District Eleven."

"I thought you agreed that those rumours were a load of rubbish." I glared coldly Tobias. "What is with the sudden change of heart?"

"It's just the President has been threatening me and-"

The tears had started flooding from my eyes now. Not sad tears, angry tears. "I don't care about what the President has been saying to you. I know he is the best thing that has happened to this country since Snow- could you imagine what Panem would be like if those dirty rebels had ruled it?" My tone had risen so that I was shouting loudly. "You should be ashamed Tobias, you're speaking ill of my husband and your country!"

Summoning all my strength and balance (I was in heels, after all) I stormed out of the Gamemakers control room, my throat sore from shouting and a slight headache was pounding in my head like a quiet drum. Something told me this was going to be a long, long Games.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

As I trudged through the corridors of the pyramid after Lyla I couldn't help but mumble the nastiest insults and curses I could think of. I hated everything about her. The way she sobbed pathetically, the way she had only managed to stay alive by the skin of her teeth (or Bethuny's generosity) and the way she directed me and Beth with that know-it-all tone. I remembered how she was labeled as the 'clever District Six girl' before the Games began, but while I had my spear pointed at her chest she didn't seem so clever. There were advantages of having Bethuny as an ally: the way she was the only person who could make me smile, and the way she used her immaculate brain to get us through the pyramid. But her forgiving nature was a definite disadvantage. I wanted Lyla Alby dead, and I wanted the ring on her finger too.

Even now Bethuny was talking to Lyla as if she was an ally and a friend, which annoyed me greatly. I could tell that Bethuny knew I didn't like it either because she spoke to Lyla in hushed whispers. Lyla was merely an asset to me, and if she tried to pull any funny tricks I would drive my spear into her chest before she got the chance to explain the theory of relativity to me, or whatever District Six kids talked about.

"Hi Rayann." I heard that familiar sweet voice whisper to me. I span around and smiled warmly to Bethuny, because as stupid as she was I could never hate her. It was rare that you bumped into people who were genuinely sweet... my bitch of a mother had taught me that.

I kept my voice stiff, so Bethuny knew that she wasn't forgiven. "Why are you speaking to _her_?"

"Oh, she was telling me about the oasis." Bethuny smiled. I snorted and she looked a little insulted, so she pressed on. "And she spoke a little about herself. Her favourite school subject is chemistry and her brother transports chemicals around Panem."

"I don't like school and her brother can go to hell." I rolled my eyes, "people always go on about how family are special but I find them nuisances."

"My family are nice to me." Bethuny whispered, as if she was telling me a dark secret. In front of us Lyla still walked on, oblivious that me and Bethuny were speaking about her in hushed voices. Bethuny's family probably _were_ nice to her and Lyla's probably were too, but for me it was a different story. My mother was a snob who thought she was worthy for living in the Capitol and she tried to make me the same. Panem's audience probably thought I was a cold hearted bitch, but if anyone had grown up with a mother telling them their walk wasn't feminine or caring more about what school they went to rather than their lives, they'd be unpleasant too. I wasn't going to say anything to Bethuny, though. I didn't whine or look for any sort of sympathy.

"We're here," Lyla announced as we turned a sharp corner and she strolled into a room. I raised my spear high, being prepared to walk into some trap but when I walked into the room with Bethuny by my side I didn't see anything deadly. I walked into a room which had rocks which were so shiny and smooth they could be mistaken as marble, and they creeped across the walls and floor. There also seemed to be a pool with water in it so cool it seemed to let off a turquoise glow; in comparison to the cold and musky rooms clogged with dust and dirt, this room was definitely some kind of oasis.

"Why didn't you stay in here?" I asked Lyla, not even attempting to keep my thoughts to myself. "You get free water and it heals. It's kind of like a piece of heaven in hell."

"The water heals?" Lyla raised an eyebrow. "I just put some of the water in my water canteen and headed off. I had a weapon, and a strong one at that."

"Not strong enough to take us down," I smirked. I got some kind of pleasure from seeing Lyla's face fall, but who was she to complain? She was alive. I glanced over to Bethuny and wondered for a second- how _did _she overpower Lyla's mind control ring? I remembered how Lyla had aimed that ring at me and the green aura the ring had emitted and Lyla's hiss of a voice had totally overpowered me; my body turned as solid as stone under her control to the point where I couldn't even whisper. Her magical ring had made me feel much more powerless than any Career ever could. "How _did _you overpower her, Beth?"

I expected Beth to not even know the answer, but she gave me a small smile. "I just remembered hearing a voice that told me what to do. I just thought hard and told it in my mind it wasn't going to control me. I guess its just mental will and determination."

I then glanced over to Lyla suspiciously. She dipped her finger into the small, clear pool. I expected that in her mind she was formulating a plan and thinking of one hundred different ways to kill me and Bethuny. Bethuny may have forgiven Lyla, but I hadn't. Even though she didn't lead me into a trap afterall. If Lyla ever saved my life a small part of me still wouldn't forgive her- not after seeing the manic glee in her eyes as she tried to kill me. Lyla's cunning eyes observed the pool before she stood up. "You're right, this pool does heal. That isn't any kind of water- it's mediwater."

"Mediwater?" I felt a bit stupid not knowing what mediwater was, but Bethuny looked puzzled too so I assumed that whatever Lyla was talking about was some Capitol invention that only rich people could afford. There were so many things that were obscure to District children. I remembered I had never discovered what a doughnut was until I had been to the Capitol.

"It's a Capitol invention, I saw a sample in my dad's lab." Lyla explained. "In the water there are nanoparticles. When they come into contact with any biological skin cells they automatically detect if the skin cell is 'broken.' Then they heal and clean the wound. That's why the water looks so unnaturally clean."

"That explains it." I muttered, walking over to the edge of the water. I knew it was Capitol technology and not some silly 'magic.' Magic doesn't exist, and even though I'm not interested in Science everything has a scientific explanation. I tested the healing abilities of the pool and dipped my hand into it, where all the mutts had cut it up visciously. Immediately a tickling sensation washed over my hand as the cuts on my hand began to seal themselves, as if by magic.

Bethuny observed my hand being healed and smirked and jumped into the pool, giggling like a schoolgirl- her cuts seeming to fade as she resurfaced and grinned at me. "Why don't we play in the pool?"

"It's the Hunger Games- you don't _play."_

"Well little miss uptight, there was never a rule against having fun. So come on in!" Bethuny giggled. With a small smile I decided that for once in my life, it was impossible to say no.

* * *

**Kieran Ruse, District 9 POV:**

"Rabbit! There!" I heard Monk shout and I glanced to the throwing knife which belonged to Liane, the one weapon I had and the one weapon that I could not afford to lose. Before the rabbit could react I flung the blade at its direction and smirked as the blade had embedded itself into the rabbit's head. Monk had also smiled, because now we had some dinner. Alec also seemed pleased despite the frown on his face, despite the fact he was a vegetarian he had not ate in twenty-four hours. To survive, he had to throw his policies away. As for Spyglys, I didn't know where he was and even though I was prepared to kill every person in this arena, I was slightly worried about my ally. Dıd he have food? Would he bump into another tribute?

"Start a fire Monk and we'll have some food in about an hour." I commanded, and Monk gave a small celebratory dance. I moved over to the corpse of the dead rabbit and tore my blade out of its head. My aim had improved drastically, because before now I only just managed to get a rabbits body with a throwing knife (Spyglys used to finish it off by wringing its neck out) and now I could get one right in the head with ease! It was a bit strange that there were rabbits in a pyramid arena, but this arena was pretty strange altogether. The Gamemakers would have provided rabbits to give tributes a food source and to let them know that there was water nearby. I wiped the rabbit's blood onto my trousers, hoping it would make me look more fearsome.

Soon Monk had started the fire and Alec reluctantly skinned and cooked the rabbit. That is how it usually went since there were four in our alliance. I would kill, Monk would start the fire and Alec would cook as Spyglys took watch. Now I glanced down the dark corridor we ate in as a replacement, but it was strange not having Spyglys watching. I cursed under my breath at my foolish thoughts- people were going to die, so I might as well get used to people going from the alliance and things changing. Monk's old ally was in a coffin somewhere, and Spyglys was much more fortunate. He was alive and in the arena, somewhere...

Soon me, Monk and Alec had finished eating and moved back towards the caves where the raging flood had coursed through. I was grateful that all of my alliance had survived, even though one of us had been lost. There was someone who wasn't as fortunate, as a cannon had fired out earlier. I refused to believe it was Spyglys, though. Spyglys got a high score- he could have survived a petty flood easily. After doing a bit of strolling I noticed a figure slumped on the floor. My heart froze and I jumped to the worst conclusion that I was approaching Spyglys' dead body.

Only it wasn't. The boy who was dead was much too small to be Spyglys- he had white skin and jet black hair. Monk and Alec paused as I crept over to the dead boy and moved my fingers to his neck, checking for some kind of pulse. I sighed with relief when I realised the kid was definitely a goner.

"That's the District Six boy." Alec stated.

Monk gave Alec a sarcastic clap on the back. "You're a genius, aren't you?"

"That's good." I muttered, although I suspected I was loud enough for Monk and Alec to hear me. "that means Spyglys is still alive. And there are only thirteen more tributes to kill until these Games are over.

"Six of them are Careers," Monk shivered. "You don't want to know what the Careers are like, Kieran. Maximotus and Liane are both sick in the head. I think if the Careers cornered us, they'd literally tear us apart."

I ignored Monk's comment, because despite the fact I had never been unfortunate enough to have an encounter with the Careers, I knew just how sick they were. Even in training I could tell Maximotus was prepared to kill every tribute in the arena to get what he wanted. These Games had been fairly slow, but once the Gamemakers got tributes fighting Maximotus would tear every tribute he could into pieces, but I wasn't scared of him. If I showed Maximotus any sign of fear I know he'd make my death much more slow and painful.

I sighed and turned around, and my eyes widened as I saw the Dıstrict Eleven girl standing at the end of the corridor. She gave a small gasp of surprise when she noticed me and her chestnut coloured eyes widened with fear. I immediately grappled for my knife, my thoughts racing. Should I kill the girl? Spyglys wouldn't like it with District loyalty and all, and I remembered how I was shocked and a little downheartened when Felicia died, but I had to kill her- these Games had to end soon. Without further thought I flung the knife at the girl, who gave a small squeal of surprise and ducked just in time as the knife dug into the wall above her with a dull thunk. She paused for breath, and before I could blink she raced around the corner, out of sight.

"She was quick." Alec said, breaking the momentary silence. I had to agree, the District Eleven girl had speedy reflexes and she was not to be underestimated. I smiled as a brown package which was fairly large had fallen to my feet- I didn't know I had sponsors! I scooped the package up and tore the paper off it. I had several knives! They weren't as good as Liane's, but they seemed sharp enough to kill and good enough to throw.

"If the Careers or any tributes come, we'll be prepared for them now." I said, sliding the knives into my belt. A part of me wanted the Careers to come here, because once they were wiped out of the Games there wasn't much competition. If I played everything right, I might just win these Games after all...

* * *

**Lyla Alby, District Six POV:**

I sighed when I saw Rayann and Beth splashing about and having fun in the rock pool, and I knew I could never truly be part of their small alliance. Even though Bethuny was sweet and treated me as a friend, Rayann would never trust me. My hand still throbbed from when she had stomped on it- and whenever I moved it, even slightly, it was agony. It was definitely broken. The ring hadn't worked on Beth- so it wasn't as powerful as I thought it was. Still, it could probably kill some kind of tribute. I looked at the ring on my finger and traced the crack that ran through ıt; I had to keep it close. It was the only key I had to staying alive.

"Take that thing off!" I heard Rayann snap. I glanced up to see her staring at me suspiciously, her once cut face now as smooth as a baby's after going into the healing oasis. There was no point in me going in there- as good as mediwater was, it could never repair any broken bones. I slid the ring off my finger and moved it by the pool edge, so Rayann could see it was out of my reach. I didn't plan on killing off Rayann or Beth. Well, maybe Rayann, because I knew she was perfectly prepared to kill me.

After about an hour of swimming Rayann and Beth crawled out of the rock pool, opened up their backpacks and began to eat whatever food they had managed to snatch. Rayann kept on throwing suspicious glances at me, and whenever Beth offered me food Rayann would tell Beth that I had my own food- which was true, but I was still a little insulted.

After about another half an hour the calm atmosphere was broken when Bethuny's eyes widened in horror. I turned around and I could imagine the same reaction crossing my face, because at the doorway with cold blue eyes and pale blonde hair was Maximotus Leprenzo. He had various knives in his belt and a gun in his hand, and I could tell that he was ready to kill. Beside him was the District Two girl, her puppy-like eyes and brown curly hair reflecting some kind of innocence, but the sharp blade in her hands told another story.

"Sorry to ruin the party," Maximotus smirked as he strode into the room, a gleeful smile formed on his face as soon as his eyes met Rayann's, and for the first time I had seen Rayann look alarmed. I would too if I had a gun aimed right at my forehead.

"No!" Bethuny jumped in front of Rayann as Maximotus pulled the gun's trigger numerous times, the bullets pelting into Bethuny's body and spraying blood over Rayann's face and the stony walls behind her. Bethuny crumpled and lay still, but there was no cannon fire so I assumed that she was alive. I reacted immediately and leapt for the ring which was right by the rock pool as Rayann's screams rang in my ears.

"Get the other one Katie, but the Five girl is mine!" Maximotus hissed malevolently. Before I could crawl any further I felt something slam into my body and everything went blurred as I felt my head smash into the cave wall. I moaned out in pain and glanced up to see the two girl pinning me to the floor by my arms. I tried to scream and struggle, but underneath her skinny body there was a lot of muscle. I kicked and screamed even more as the girl held me into place. My vision was blurry and I could feel warm blood seeping out of my head, staining my hair.

"I'm sorry." The girl whispered as she moved the tip of her blade over my chest, hovering it right above as if some invisible force was preventing her from plummeting it in my heart. I could feel both of our hearts race as we were locked in this silent battle- I had lost all the energy to scream, but in my head I was making a silent plea.

Then a scream cut through our battle; not a terrified scream, but a scream filled with rage. The Two girl's head turned with mine and I could see Rayann with a spear in her hand and her eyes filled with anger- it was like lightning had flashed across her irises. Rayann raced towards Maximotus and thrust her spear at him a few times, but Maximotus' reactions were quick and he was able to dodge the spear wıthout a second thought. He whipped out his gun, aiming it at Rayann, but Rayann reacted quickly and whipped her hand to Maximotus' gun, sending it skidding across the floor.

"You're not that bad, you know," Maximotus smirked as he dodged Rayann's hurling fist. "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you- you'd have made a great Career."

There was a flash of silver and Rayann leapt back as Maximotus' knife soared across her skin, drawing blood. "I wouldn't be in your little gang if my life depended on it," she replied with heavy breaths.

"Well it does," Maximotus cackled, but his talking had slowed his reactions and Rayann sent her knuckles hurling into Maximotus' face, smashing into it. Maximotus grunted and stumbled back, gaining his balance. Then he angrily slammed his knife towards Rayann's throat, but Rayann managed to block it with her spear. Maximotus and Rayann had kept on slashing each others weapons at each other wildly- trying to score a hit, but they were at a solid stalemate. The battle was so intense even Katie had frozen completely as she watched the match intently.

Maximotus swung his blade towards Rayann's head, but Rayann ducked down as the blade brushed against her scalp. She then stuck out her leg and watched as it slammed into Maximotus' leg and sent him flying to the ground. I gasped as Maximotus stuck out hıs wrist and his bracelet glowed a bright red- blasting out what could only be described as a lazer. So there were other magical gems! The lazer hit Rayann's shoulder and Rayann gave a yelp of pain before collapsing to the floor, too weak and tired to carry on. She had lost.

Now was my only chance. I glanced to the girl pinning me down, distracted by the battle. Summoning all the energy I had I slammed my knee up so it rammed into her gut. The girl didn't even cry out, she just rolled over and spluttered whilst I crawled across the floor to my ring. Bethuny was curled up on the floor, barely conscious, and Rayann was pinned against the cave wall whilst Maximotus strangled her violently. This time she wasn't even fighting back. I grabbed onto the ring and summoning all the fear in my body, I turned around to the Careers and gave it my best shot.

"_Leave, and never come back again!_" I hissed, the fear evident in my voice. Maximotus and the girl paused for a second, as still as statues, and then marched out of the room like obedient soldiers. I should've made them kill themselves, but I didn't have time to think! As soon as they had left a wave of silence had hit the room, the only sound being Rayann rushing over to Beth's still body, sobbing.

"Bethuny!" She croaked, her voice weak from being strangled. Bethuny was curled up while her hands covered her neck and stomach. Her eyes fluttered open, and though she looked daze she gave a weak smile.

"She's alive," I reassured Rayann, rushing to her side to help her. "Don't worry."

Bethuny moved her hands away from her neck and shoulder and I saw that they were covered in a glove of blood. Rayann's eyes widened as blood gushed out of Bethuny's wounds and I had to restrain myself from vomitting.

"I'm not alive for much longer," Bethuny gave another weak smile, but in her eyes I could see nothing but worry.

* * *

**I know I promised a 5 point POV, but I am currently on holiday in Turkey. This means two things- I have a lot of free time which I am devoting to writing, and I have to type using a Turkish keyboard. Trust me, it is a lot different to an English keyboard. They have two different 'I' keys. Yucky. Anyway the next chapter is going to be long and eventful too. Day 5 is a pretty action packed day... so, er, enjoy.**

**Question- Do you think Bethuny is going to live much longer? If you think she's going to die, when _will _she die?**


	25. Promises

_Day five_:

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District Eleven POV:**

When the Games had started I had intended to enter the arena alone and I had intended to keep it that way, but then I had met Kieran. Me and Kieran were very similar in our views on people, we were both pretty cynical so I thought that it was only wise to go into an alliance; afterall, that way I had a better chance of surviving. Now that I _was_ away from Kieran a small part of me missed him. A small part of me also missed Alec, because deep down I knew Alec wasn't a bad guy. Whether I missed Monk or not was debatable, but the silence that filled the arena was awkward now that there was no snappy Monk to break it.

Although whilst I was alone I did quite enjoy my new found solitude. There was no bickering or no-one telling me what to do now, which was definitely a blessing. In the Hunger Games, there was no time to feel sorry for yourself. In five days of the Hunger Games I had been attacked by a hurricane of coins, had my knuckles broken, been attacked by strange bat like creatures and almost drowned in a flood. I shivered when I remembered the intensity of the flood- the sound of everyone crying out in fear as we saw the water fill the caves up, the icy feel as jets of water hit my body and the way my hands had bled whilst I clung onto the cave walls, hoping I would get out alive.

I hoped my alliance were okay. They had clung onto the cave wall opposite me, praying for their lives. Before anything could be said or done the force of the water had knocked me away from them, and before I had drowned I had managed to cling onto a jagged rock, but that could have been miles away from where they were. Before I knew it I was alone, defenceless and I had nothing. Of course, compared to the likes of Alec I was hardly injured and I could defend myself even whilst weaponless. But when someone had a bow and arrow or even a sword, what use were my fists?

And there was a cannon fire. During the flood I could hear it ring out, and as it filled my ears I couldn't shake off the feeling of doom. Although in the Hunger Games doom was pretty inevitable. Every kid in the arena except one would die, and sometimes even the victor had gone out shaken and scarred for life. What would it be like if Kieran, Alec or even Metsey died? I remembered how Metsey had always wished me luck before the Games, despite the fact I made it clear we were enemies. When that cannon fired did it fire for any one of my allies? There were a load of tributes in the arena, and it could have fired for any one of them.

I walked down a corridor that was totally alien to me, because I spent a majority of my time in the Games walking around in dark, damp cave-like areas. The part of the corridor I walked down now had sand covering my feet instead of stone or moss. The corridors were lit by torches, and there was something about this part of the arena that seemed more alive. Maybe it was the hushed voices down the corridor.

"It wasn't a total failure." I heard a cold voice sneer. "I got the District Three girl, she'll be dead in a day." That voice was familiar, and some part of my brain was telling me that was a bad tribute, one that I shouldn't go near. I remembered the cold sneer- Maximotus Leprenzo. I felt like a coward, but my first instinct was to run away as I heard the cold voice begin to approach me from down the corridor. But that would be no use- he would find me one way or another, I was cornered.

"Do you ever think being a Career is... wrong?" I heard another sweeter voice ask. It was the District Two girl, who I had never labelled as a threat, but I still felt nervous.

"Of course it is, but you don't survive by being right." Maximotus' tone was strangely casual. I couldn't hear any footsteps, and as I stood in the deserted corridor, heart racing, I could tell that the Careers had stopped walking. "You had the District Six girl pinned to the ground. Why didn't you kill her?" There was an intense pause.

"I... She was stronger than I thought." The Two girl replied tentatively.

"Liar!" Maximotus accused angrily. "She's a shrimp, like most of the District kids. Tell me Katie, do you belong with the Careers?"

"I... Yes, you know I do." Katie had sounded adamant now. A part of me hoped that the two Careers would just finish each other- that would boost my chance of survival greatly.

"Prove it Katie, either you tell me you're not a Career and I'll shoot you now- I stick to my promises and I promise your death would be painless." Maximotus paused for a second. "Or you score a kill before the Final Twelve, otherwise I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Don't you threaten me!" Katie's voice quivered with anger, and for a brief second there was the sound of a blade being unsheathed. I slowly creeped around the corner, deciding to risk peering down the corridors. Were the Careers going to fight each other? If I had to bet on someone to win, it would be Maximotus, but it would be preferable if Katie had finished him off.

"So Katie isn't going to be a coward today!" Maximotus gave a wavering laugh. "I'm proud that you decided to point a blade at my throat Katie, maybe you could have been a Career, but nobody who puts a blade to my throat survives."

I heard Katie cry out in pain, her squeal almost puppy like, and I peeked around the corner ever so slightly to see that Maximotus had locked her into place, he held her arm securely behind her back, and Katie tried desperately to reach for her bow and arrows behind her back but it was useless. I could almost feel her fear, and despite being far away I could feel adrenaline surge through my body. The audience would definitely be entertained by this conflict.

"Let go of me!" Katie begged, and she stopped struggling for a second. She hung her head low and I could see her eyes glimmering with tears- tears that she refused to cry out. "Please... My sister is watching... just... just make it quick, please!"

I felt like I was pushed into a bit of a dilemma. I believed you had to fight to win the Games, but Maximotus wasn't fighting. He was just torturing the young girl who was practically a _child _and he was getting some kind of thrill from it. In his twisted joy, Maximotus didn't even seem to notice me, but I knew Katie had, because she looked up silently and she seemed surprised when she had seen me, but her mouth had silently mouthed something, and despite not being a good lip reader I knew what she was saying: _Please_.

* * *

**Bethuny Binton, District Three POV:**

All I could feel was pain. I couldn't breathe, move, or even see properly. Ever since Maximotus' storm of bullets had plummeted into me I felt what could only be described as a burning sensation flare all around my stomach, spreading all through my body like a raging fire. My vision was blurred, but I could see Rayann and Lyla's faces, looking down at me. They looked out of focus, kind of like the second hand cameras I once had to purchase for a photography project in school. I always loved photography- I really wanted to be a photographer at one point in my life, but a part of me knew that now that wasn't going to happen.

Blood seeped out of my stomach and neck. Where two bullets had hit my stomach I could feel nothing but agony, as if I was melting, and I was pretty good at biology, so I knew that if anything that was the acid in my stomach leaking out, probably very slowly and painfully killing me. A bullet had also lodged into my neck, and I found it incredibly difficult to breathe. My breaths were coming out in wheezes, which wasn't a good sign at all.

"This should help..." Rayann said, and I felt some kind of water pour all over my wounds. For a second the pain in my body was replaced by a tickling sensation, but that only lasted a brief moment, and the pain returned again. This time the pain was kind of like a dull aching one, and I still found it as hard to breathe as ever.

"I don't think it's going to work." I heard Lyla mutter. "I mean, it only heals skin wounds..."

"Of course it's going to work!" Rayann's voice was frantic. "Bethuny, you feel better don't you?"

I didn't want to lie, so summoning all the strength in my body I shook my head weakly. I kind of regretted it, because I heard Rayann give some kind of despairing howl, and looking up I could see her curled up, shaking with sobs and pounding her fists on the stone floor like a small child having some kind of a tantrum. I had never seen Rayann in this state, did I really mean that much to her? I wanted to get up and help her but I couldn't, and then realisation hit me- I was going to die. How long did I have? A day? A week? An hour?

"I'm sorry Rayann..." Lyla's voice cracked with emotion. "I'm trying, I really am..."

"You're not trying hard enough!" Rayann snapped, immediately gaining her composure and crawling over to me. I felt her hands stroke my cheek for a second, and I realised that they were soaked with tears. Rayann didn't look like she was in a perfect state herself- a long cut had crossed her face and her shoulder had been badly burnt. The fabric of the vest she wore had been obliterated on her right shoulder and the skin was blackened and burnt, with a red patch circling the wound it looked like a pretty irritating injury.

"You're hurt..." I croaked, moving my finger to trace Rayann's wound but not daring to touch it.

"This?" Rayann looked to her burnt shoulder and gave a weak laugh, her eyes still glistening with tears. "That's nothing Bethuny. You're much more important right now, I promise you that I'm going to get you out of this hellhole, and you're going to show Panem that you can be nice and win the Games! You're going to show them that big Careers don't-"

"Rayann," I interrupted her speech before she got more emotional, and she paused, surprised with the tone I spoke in. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I never do," Rayann whispered back.

"It'll take a miracle to heal my wounds." I gave a weak smile. "Nothing anybody could sponsor in these Games could save me- nothing. Only the Capitol surgeons could fix this and to get to them I have to win- I don't think I'm even going to last a day... I..."

"Don't say that!" Rayann sounded angry, but she kept her voice low. "Maximotus left his gun here. I'll shoot every tribute I see- Career or not. Then I'll keep you alive and when we're in the Final two I'll finish myself... If that's what it takes then I'm going to do that. I just can't stand here and watch you die!"

I had to admit I was pretty worried. Rayann had never shown any emotional part of herself- she was the cold hearted District Five girl. But here she was, in front of me, crying like a baby. The Games did funny things to people, it changed people, and sometimes it changed decent people into savages, but in rare cases like this it managed to show the Capitol that there was more to a person than what meets the eye. Some of those killers in the Games could have hearts and break down too.

"The chances of me getting to the Final twelve alone aren't worth thinking about..." Tears had escaped from my eyes and I felt my throat clog up; it wasn't anything to do with my wound, I was actually getting emotional. I was never scared of death, and in the Games I always kept my head up high. But I was worried about leaving my family behind- about leaving Rayann behind. But then again, if there was a heaven I was looking forward to that. I bet it had all the food and clothes in the world, and my grandparents...

"I'm going to try my best to get you through Bethuny." Rayann's voice was soaked in despair.

"Do you remember what you said when we first met in training?" I asked, out of the blue.

"My memory isn't like yours, Beth."

"I told you you if I died, I wanted to be the tribute that gave their life to save another..." I paused, allowing painful memories of mine and Rayann's old conversations fill my mind. The fact I had once said that was laced with irony, because I _had _jumped in front of that bullet to save Rayann. "And you said you didn't ever want to die. You just wanted to win."

"I was being stupid, Beth..." Rayann paused, lost for words.

"No, you were being Rayann. You're determined." I tried sighing, but it only came out as a weak croak, making Rayann come closer to me, worried I might die any second. "Me... I'm as good as dead. You can still win..."

"What are you trying to say?" Rayann said, trying to keep her face as expressionless as possible.

"Win." I moved my hand over and clung onto Rayann, scared to let go. "Because you're more skilled than you think and you stand a chance. If I wasn't going to win Rayann I'd have wanted you to win..."

Rayann's blubbery smile dropped, and for a second she looked reluctant. Then she paused and gave a determined nod. "If I can't get you through Bethuny, I am going to win. I promise you that... and I don't break promises. Ever."

* * *

**Katie Susan Winters, District Two POV:**

I looked over to the boy who was down the corridor from me. I tried to link him to a District, but he had kept fairly silent throughout the pre-Games entertainment. Then I remembered him as the District kid who had gotten the best score, discarding the Careers. The sullen District Eleven boy. And at that very moment I knew that I would never forget him- it was hard to forget the face of someone who was your only hope.

With Maximotus' blade poised right by my stomach and his arm wrapped around my neck like a deadly python it was pretty safe to assume that he was going to kill me. I had struggled and screamed, tried my best to fight back, but it was useless. Then as if some kind of miracle had happened the District Eleven boy was there. I saw him frown as he was stuck with the choice of saving me, so I closed my eyes and made a silent prayer.

"Any last words?" Maximotus hissed in my ear. "I'll tell your boyfriend, Tristan, how the District Five girl had overpowered you and stabbed a spear right into your stomach before you could do anything. Oh, how he'll cry. But he'll be willing to kill. Revenge would drive him mad... and that's always a bonus when it comes to being a Career. You need something to drive you to success."

I immediately thought of Tristan. How upset would he be if I died right here? And then I thought of the poor District Five girl, and how she'd suffer. Then I thought of Sally- she'd be so upset if I died, and perhaps a little dissapointed. Giving another pleading look to the Eleven boy I spoke to Maximotus. "What drives you then, Maxie?"

"_Don't _call me Maxie." Maximotus snarled, tightening his grip on my neck. If he didn't stab me soon I was pretty sure that I was going to suffocate to death. I glanced forward and saw Spyglys with a rock in hand, creeping towards me and Maximotus. Was he going to kill Maximotus or me? Maximotus continued babbling. "Enough messing about, you die now. I'm going to be nice and give you the chance to say any last words. So any last words little girl?"

My eyes snapped open, slightly insulted by Maximotus calling me a little girl. Spyglys was practically right in front of us now, but Maximotus' gave was directed at his blade which was caressing the fabric of my top. A small smirk crossed my lips. "Duck."

"Duck? What?" Maximotus frowned, puzzled.

"I said duck."

Maximotus glanced up to see Spyglys swing the rock in his direction, and though his eyes widened in surprise his reactions weren't quick enough to dodge the blow. The rock collided with Maximotus' nose, making a dull crunching noise and the impact of the blow had sent me and Maximotus tumbling to the hard ground, blood gushing out of his nose like a sickening waterfall. I glanced up to see Maximotus was already on his feet, about to drive his blade into Spyglys. Spyglys managed to grab onto the handle of the blade and the two had their faces scrunched up in determination as they tried to drive the blade into each others hearts. In terms of strength they seemed equally matched, but Maximotus had more skill with a blade, so I was betting on him to win. I just couldn't allow that to happen.

I immediately grappled for the blade in my belt and swished it out, jumping to my feet and charging for Maximotus. Maximotus saw me out of the corner of his eyes, and still clinging onto his blade, he sidestepped my wild swing. Spyglys was drove forward by Maximotus' momentum and grunted as he was forced into the stone wall, falling to the floor. Maximotus turned around to face me in unmistakable fury. He had lost too many kills in these Games, or on this day alone. I could feel his need to kill, and for the first time I was truly terrified.

Adrenaline guided me as I ducked Maximotus swinging his knife at me, and though I had dodged the worst of his blow the knife still cut into the flesh of my arm, leaving a jagged wound. I cried out, biting back tears. I must have sounded pathetic to him, trying not to cry like a little girl in the middle of a furious battle. Maximotus rummaged around his belt, instinctively looking for the gun he had lost. My frown had turned with a smirk with Maximotus' frustrated cry. In Maximotus' distraction, I managed to dive under his legs and cling onto the District Eleven boy's arm. The boy looked confused as I helped him onto his feet, but I considered him an ally now. We _had_ both saved each other.

Then Maximotus held out his palm and I noticed the red glow around his wrist. He was using that gem of his. I gasped as a flood of memories had hit me- the way the gem had destroyed a courtyard in seconds, the way that the District Five girl had dropped down like a sack of bricks after being hit by the beam. Acting instinctively I shoved the Eleven boy out the way as a red hot blast was fired towards me, even though it had missed me by a couple of inches I could still feel an unbearable heat. Maximotus' face was scrunched up with concentration as he tried to re-direct the blast at me, but he had no control now; the red beam of light had made it's own path and moved so it blasted through the ceiling, and the last thing I could remember was rubble falling around me and Maximotus' evil laugh ringing in my head as my world went black.

* * *

**Metsey Jazgo, District Eleven POV:**

I had a feeling that today was an eventful day for the rest of the tributes. Though there had been no cannon fire apart from Ellis' I had managed to sit around in a deserted room covered in spider webs after the flood. The past few hours had been scarily silent and the lack of action only worried me. I wanted to hear a cannon soon- but the Gamemakers were probably satisfied. After all, there had been a death today. And not just a death, a _murder_. I could see the audience of Panem labelling me as an evil backstabber right now, but I wasn't. They didn't know how I felt when I had killed Ellis.

Ellis. That name sent shivers creeping up my spine; it was the name of the boy I had murdered after all. I felt bad for killing him; it wasn't like I was saving my own skin, because Ellis was my ally. He had seen me as someone who would help him, he may of even seen me as a friend. But I was the girl who would murder him. I had just been so terrified when I had seen him pick up that gem, to see him be able to control the flood that was supposed to kill him easily. He could have killed me without further thought.

Then the guilt that had followed when I saw his body, back down in the underground section of the pyramid. His pale white skin was even whiter in death, and his hair and clothes clung desperately onto his skin after he had been hit by the flood, and there was the sickening pool of blood. There had also been three tributes standing by him in a circle, all shaking their heads in disgust. The Nine boy intimidated me in particular- his senses were sharp and he had seen me. I remembered only barely managing to duck the knife he threw whilst what could only be described as anger flashed in his eyes. Did he know that I had killed the dead tribute in front of him? Probably not.

Of course Ellis wasn't a real threat. All the Careers had scored highly, and there were other tributes to look out for- the Five girl who could run almost as fast as I could, and had spear skills to match, the Six girl who had scored high in training, the boy who had almost killed me, with almost flawless knife skills. And then I remembered Spyglys. My District partner got the highest score out of all the lower District children, his score was probably Career worthy, he could've wrung Ellis' neck out without a second thought. Maybe when I had killed Ellis it was a mercy killing, and it still brought me one step closer to winning. I also had some food to myself, a weapon and various supplies.

But I still felt so guilty it made me want to throw up. Especially when Ellis' face had appeared on the ceilings which had turned into a painful white colour to show tributes who had died. He had been the only person to die that day. Ellis' brown eyes seemed to stare down at me accusingly, and not being able to stand the regret, I stood up and ran from the room. I was probably wasting my energy running but I needed to escape. Somewhere calm, like the star room. I sped down a small tunnel which lead to the underground section of the pyramid and ran as fast as my little legs would carry me.

The underground of the pyramid was much damper since it had been flooded, and there were various puddles scattered around the floor- remnants of the disaster that had helped to destroy the life of a boy. Finding the door of the star room I used all of my will to open the door and close myself into the dark room, shutting myself away from the dangerous world. Feeling like a lonely little girl I threw myself onto the floor and let the tears flow for a second, before I realised that something about this room was different.

The stars had stopped moving around the sun, and instead stood still in a formation. Or not even a formation- a _poem._

_Love is the ultimate affection, it lights up the darkest place. Some say it's the ultimate protection, __found in time and space._

The stars let off an eerie glow that reflected the tears that had formed in my eyes. The words of the poem remained in my head to the point where I kept on muttering them under my breath continuously. This was confusing- the Gamemakers writing a poem about love? How would they know what love is when they shred children's lives into pieces and promote hate. But then it struck me, this wasn't a poem that the Gamemakers were throwing in to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. This was a riddle- some kind of test.

I wished Ellis was with me- he was probably great at little riddles. I wasn't as quick minded. Taking in a breath I closed my eyes, mentally trying to make some sense of the poem, and after a good fifteen minutes of thinking frustration had gotten the better of me and I spun around, closing my eyes when I had looked directly into the miniature, artificial sun that the Gamemakers had created. The bright light had dazzled me to the point where my eyes throbbed.

Even in the darkness of the room I couldn't recover from the dazzling light the sun had provided. Then a small smile had found it's way onto my face as I remembered a small part of the poem- _it lights up the darkest of places_. That's it! The Gamemakers had hidden something in the sun! Reminding myself to not look directly at the sun I craned my head slightly to look at the great orb of fire. What would happen if I put my hand in? Would it burn my hand off? Most probably.

_Some say it's the ultimate protection_. Could that mean there was something fireproof? Could I put my hand in and not feel a thing? Bracing myself I walked towards the large sun, feeling incredibly nervous as I felt a wave of heat hit me. Even inches away from it I could feel the heat so intensely that sweat had started to glisten across my face. Swallowing my fear, I plummeted my hand into the fiery sun. At first, a blazing agony had crept into my body, but it went as quickly as it had gone when I had clutched onto something.

I moved my hand away from the sun, glancing to my hand which was covered in a layer of sweat, but it looked fine. And in my palm lay a small necklace with a blue gem in it- some kind of sapphire. There was a small blue aura shining around the sapphire covering my hand. Whatever that necklace was, it was special, like the gem Ellis had. Whatever that necklace was, I could use it to win the Games.

* * *

**Quick update, I know. I don't really have much to say- well, I do... let me be whiny... Pleaaaaase review! I don't bite. In fact, I like to think of myself as a lovely person. Hell, say that my story is the most rubbish, boring thing you've read. Just inform me that you've read it. I'm also sorry if the Rayann/Beth bit seemed a bit... icky. Emotional stuff isn't my strong point.**

**Question- What do you think about the gem Metsey has found? Excuse my awful attempt of poetry writing- don't tell me it was awful because, well, it was made up in 30 seconds. **


	26. Loss

_Day six_:

* * *

**Katie Susan Winters, District Two POV:**

There were two things I noticed when I woke up: the first was that I wasn't alone, and the second was the pounding sensation that rang through my head like a beating drum. It was almost as bad as that time where I had drank a bit too much during Sally's eighteenth birthday party, after the world's worst hangover and lots of throwing up I had decided that drinking wasn't for me. My eyes snapped open when I realised that I wasn't at home. I was in the Hunger Games, fighting for my life.

"Good to see you're alive," an unfamiliar voice said. Groaning and rolling on my side, I saw who was talking to me. The Eleven boy- memories of what had happened sparked up in my mind and I leant up a bit, trying to ignore the pounding in my head.

"But- what are you doing here?" I stammered, trying my best not to sound rude.

"I was hoping for a good morning," the boy snorted. "Maximotus' voodoo had made the whole corridor cave in. The both of us are trapped and alone. Please don't complain because I'm not happy either."

I was a little insulted. "Not happy? Why aren't you happy?"

"Well, lets see..." The boys expression was screwed up in mock thought. "One, I'm in the Hunger Games, two I'm not having the most pleasant time and three, I'm stuck in a cave with a Career. Would you be acting all happy if you were in my position? I think not."

A frown crossed my lips. "I'm not a Career!"

"District Two girl, good score, hanging with a psychopath... something about that tells me you're a Career." The boy shrugged. "Oh, and the fact you have a bow and arrow and a couple of knives- I know a couple of tributes who'd of given their lives trying to snag the supplies you have. I bet you've been living like a queen."

I tried to think of a retort, but then it had struck me- Spyglys was right. Living like a Career was so much better, despite the constant killing; like Spyglys said, you did live like royalty while other tributes wasted away. It also gave me more chance of a chance getting home, too. With the triıbutes slowly dwindling down, I realised just how much I wanted to win

"I saved your life!" I finally retorted.

"Right after I saved yours." The boy smirked.

"I saved yours twice!" I was a little surprised by how angry I sounded- and I had made that comeback in a split second. That was quite impressive, and true. The District Eleven boy had no reason to be rude to me after I had saved him from Maximotus. But here he was, replying with blunt answers and throwing all sorts of accusations at me. I hated men- they always complain during moments where they should be thankful.

"Technically I saved yours twice." The boy replied, rolling his eyes. "While you were knocked out cold on the floor I helped you- I could've easily grabbed one of your daggers and slit your throat. Or even taken your weapons, but no, I left you sleeping because I'm an idiot with a conscience. I should've left you there to die. But believe it or not I _can _be a nice guy."

As much as I wanted to be angry the boy _did _have a point, and a small smile spread on my face before I could stop myself. In an odd way, I was filled with gratitude. Gratitude wasn't something you felt very much during the Hunger Games, even whilst you were a Career being pampered with sponsor gifts and half of the Cornucopia's supplies, but I still wanted answers.

"So... why did you not just kill me?"

"I wanted something pretty to look at." Okay. That destroyed the gratitude, and the boy seemed to notice. "I'm sorry, I am a guy. An honest guy... so, er, what's your name?"

"Katie." I replied stiffly.

"Well Katie," the boy grinned. "My name is Spyglys."

Spyglys. I actually really liked that name- the syllables went together really smoothly. It was a name that I hadn't heard of before, but most of the names from other Districts were kind of strange to me. My name was weird to everyone; Katie was a name that was common in the Pre-Panem era. My mother had named me and Sally ancient names because she thought that they were pretty. I just thought my name was weird, I wanted names like the other girls in District Two, Triella or Valhalla or something really tough. I guess tough didn't suit me. But it had to suit me if I wanted any chance of getting out of these Games alive...

Driving myself out of my train of thought I smiled. "Spyglys. That's a nice name."

Spyglys snorted. "Yeah. My father thought the same."

Spyglys didn't sound pleased, I wondered why. Maybe he didn't have a good relationship with his parents. I wanted to know everything about the boy right in front of me- how did he live? Why did he save me? Did he regret saving me? There were so many questions that were whirring in my head, but there was one question I wanted to ask, and it was definitely the most awkward.

"So Spyglys... since we're alone in this cave-" My throat felt unusually dry.

"You're going to ask to be my ally, aren't you?"

Well Spyglys wasn't afraid to beat it round the bush. Forcing a smile, I nodded. Spyglys' face fell for a second, and then he smiled. What was going through his head? If I could have one superpower it would be to read a boy's thoughts. That way communicating with them would be so much easier- men were either the worst liars or they were horribly to the point.

"Well... I'm already in an alliance." Spyglys sighed. "And you are too, even though you're obviously not best friends with some of your allies. I already have three other allies, and as nice as you are, I'm really not prepared to have any more. But since we're trapped here, alone, and we unanimously decided that we're not going to kill each other we can have a temporary alliance, until we escape."

That's what I meant. Men were very blunt people, but Spyglys' wasn't nasty. "Yeah. I agree." I lied, forcing myself to smile once again. I got on with some of the Careers. Krindle and Selena were always more than happy to talk to me, and of course there was Tristan... but even a small part of me didn't think I belonged there. Tristan and I both cared for each other, or I cared for him at least, but we were too different. And then there was Maximotus. The whole thing was complicated and dramatised too much for my liking and it was just... eurgh.

Why was life so complicated?

* * *

**Jynx Blackthorne, Hunger Games interviewer POV:**

Swallowing my fear I sat down at the nearest table I could. I was in _Le Chat Bleu_, which was a popular restaurant situated in the center of the Capitol. İt was famous for an array of celebrities dining here; Leein Malpin was sitting across the table from me, obviously taking a break from commentating. The Games were playing on numerous televisions that were spread across the restaurant on the walls and nothing interesting was happening. I ordered a glass of red wine, deciding that this business meeting wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

"Hello Jynx," a cold voice said across the table from me. I glanced across to see Natalya Nystalgia, looking as glamorous as ever. This was why I was here- she had called to request lunch. When the Princess of Panem wanted lunch with somebody, she got it.

"Princess Nystalgia!" I stood up and courtseyed.

"Yes, yes," Natalya giggled, her giggle was girly and fake but it still sounded somewhat venomous. "Sit Jynx, daddy has a proposition for you."

"A proposition? Really?" I took a small sip of wine. The whole fakeness of the situation made me want to vomit, but it was the wisest thing for me to do. "Only last year you asked me to live in the Capitol and interview Hunger Games tributes. You and President Nystalgia do treat me!" Sucking up to someone really made me want to punch myself. I wish I was doing something more recreational like watching the Games.

"We love our victors," Natalya smiled. This was untrue because only two years ago they had made sure each and every one of their victors had died except one- me. Natalya stopped speaking for a second and then glanced to the large television screen, grinning broadly when there was a clip of the dying District Three girl. "Who do you want to win?"

"What?" I was a bit taken aback by Natalya's question but I soon understood what she meant. "Oh. The Games- Katie, obviously."

Natalya sneered. "She's a little too soft for your liking isn't she? Mind you, I guess you're being loyal to your District. I must say, I am liking the District One tributes this year. They're giving us some great screen time. I'm certain that in a week or so one of them will be sitting beside you telling you about their victory!"

I gave a very small laugh. Natalya would obviously support the District One tributes- they were the most bloodthirsty after all. I had interviewed Maximotus and being so close to him was scary, he let off a presence that made you want to cry. Liane seemed sweet but that all changed when she got into the arena. I wasn't intimdated though- I could beat them in a split second. I was the ultimate Hunger Games victor.

"They're interesting." I replied. The District Three girl was still on screen- her allies were sleeping. She wouldn't last much longer.

"I bet you want Krindle and Selena dead!" Natalya joked, giving a cold laugh. "We all know how many run in's you've had with District Four, after all."

Oh, District Four. I've certainly had more than my fair share of dramas with them. Why were they even considered Careers? They were usually soft and they had the intelligence of a goldfish. Well, you are what you eat. "Krindle and Selena do have a fighting chance, though. District One seem a bit more vicious and competitive though."

Being nice was difficult. Rolling my eyes I watched as Natalya ordered some disgusting salad, as usual Natalya made another comment about watchıng her weight, and when she was sure no-one was listening she directed her gaze at me. I knew this meant business.

"About the proposition me and my daddy have for you..." She started, nibbling on a little bit of lettuce. Salad really didn't suit Natalya; with her fang-like white teeth she looked like she should be eating screaming children instead of salad. I supposed enough children had died at Natalya's hand for her to be eating them anyway. "We have suspicions about the things that have been happening in the Gamemakers little lab of horror."

"Suspicions? About what?" I leaned in a little closer, intrigued about what Natalya had to say. If the Gamemakers really were setting up some kind of rebellion, it would be the juciest gossip about. The Gamemakers were The Presidents puppets, so something was up _if _they were rebelling. It wasn't unheard of though- three Head Gamemakers had done it in the past.

"Rebellion." Natalya uttered, as if the word made her ill. "Mutiny! As you know daddy has set surveillance up in the Gamemakers office and the fabulous Manny Nutt has informed me that he had heard Tobias Harte and Ruth Pierce talk about her freedom obsessed dead husband."

"Harrius Pierce was freedom obsessed?" I asked. This just got more and more interesting.

"Yes, great Gamemaker. It's a shame my daddy had to take steps to remove him..." Natalya sighed. So the rumours _were _true. "Thing is, I think right now you deserve a place in the Gamemakers department. We've made up a job title for you- you'll be in control of statistics. But what I really want is for you to keep an eye on Tobias and the old trout."

"The old trout?"

"Ruth," Natalya smirked. I wasn't sure if İ wanted to act as Natalya's spy, but something told me I had no choice. It wasn't exactly a _dangerous _mission. I could kill anyone in the Gamemakers office without a second thought. Then a group of people in the resturant gasped and I turned around to face the television. Natalya gave a small cheer, which only meant one thing- a cannon had fired. Craning my head, I watched the long awaited death.

* * *

**Lyla Alby, District Six POV:**

The cannon fire seemed to make the arena rumble and I was knocked out of my small slumber. I leant up and groaned- I had fallen asleep when I was supposed to be on watch. Great. If Rayann knew that I'd fallen asleep she would've happily spent about half an hour giving me a lecture about how falling asleep was dangerous. The cave we were in was consumed by shadows, and Rayann slept cozily, curled up next to Bethuny who seemed to be quietly sleeping as shadows danced across her face.

I wondered who had died. I had seen Ellis' face in the sky last night, and it sent goosebumps erupting around my flesh. Ellis seemed like an alright guy, and he was my District partner. Now the boy that I had shared a chariot with, talked to and even trained with was a rotting corpse. It wasn't a nice thought.

I crawled over to Rayann and Beth who still seemed to be soundly sleeping. I tried numerous times to heal Bethuny, but with no avail we had all decided that only a miracle could save Bethuny and took turns sleeping and watching. Rayann's shallow breaths were the only thing I could hear- and then it struck me. I couldn't hear any breathing from Bethuny... and a cannon had fired.

No... That just couldn't happen. I went over to Beth and shook her wildly for a second, hoping that she would wake up. Her eyes were still snapped shut, as if she was refusing to awaken. I continued shaking her desperately and I put my hand over her wrist, feeling for some kind of pulse. There was nothing. Beth was... dead. A part of me had refused to believe that she had died, she looked like she could be sleeping. The wound that she had yesterday had been erased by the healing water yesterday, as if it had never existed. I glanced at Beth once more time; she looked so angelic, as if she wasn't dead, just peacefully sleeping.

"Rayann! Wake up!" I moved over to her and shook her a couple of times. This wasn't going to be good.

"Five minutes," Rayann grumbled, moving onto her side and curling up even tighter into her sleeping bag. I shook her again more frantically.

"Rayann! Beth is..." The next few words seemed hard to say, like I was saying something that I didn't quıte believe. "Beth is dead Rayann."

Hearing my words Rayann's eyes snapped open, and she sprang out of her sleeping bag. She was fully awake and I could already see the worry that was etched onto her face. She moved over to Bethuny's body and shook her frantically for a few seconds.

"No... No... Bethuny..." She muttered to herself, still shaking Bethuny's still body. I slumped down to the floor, trying my hardest not to cry. I had volunteered for these Games to help a girl that would've definitely died if she went into the arena, and I was only beginning to acknowledge how stupid I was. So many people died- Felicia, Sarah-Elizabeth and now Bethuny. Closing my eyes I hoped that I would wake up and this whole thing was just one big nightmare.

The next few minutes were filled by silence and Rayann's muffled sobs. The tears had started to form in my eyes, but I couldn't cry. Not now. Crying was like admitting defeat.

"She's dead..." Rayann said to herself, her voice a whisper that barely reached my ears.

"Maybe we should... move or something..." I tried to stop my voice from shaking, but with no avail.

"We are _not _moving!" Rayann screamed with fury. I cowered back into the cave wall, a part of me was terrified that Rayann would kill me, but she just stood up and glared at me angrily. She was still crying- small tears were pouring down her face like little rivers. I wanted to argue back, but this was Rayann being upset, looking for someone to shout at. Rayann clung onto Bethuny's body and shuddered as she sobbed into Bethuny's fiery red hair. I was just paralyzed as a compound of emotions rooted me to the spot.

We spent the next couple of minutes making sure that Bethuny was ready to be sent back home. I thought it was stupid stupid, but Rayann was adamant that we dressed Bethuny the way Bethuny would have wanted to be dressed. Everything was so precise; Rayann made sure Bethuny's ribbon was tied in so it looked like a perfect loop. And then there was the drama about Bethuny's favourite sleeping bag- Rayann had spent another ten minutes clutchıng onto Bethuny's multicoloured sleeping bag, telling me about how they used to argue over it.

"What do we do now?" I asked once Rayann was satisfied. Wrapped in an array of colourful blankets, Bethuny looked more at peace than ever before. Rayann's face was stained with tears that had probably been supressed for many years. I didn't know how to comfort Rayann, I didn't know if Rayann _wanted _to be comforted, but me and Rayann had been civil. It was what Bethuny would have wanted.

"We seperate." Rayann replied, using the back of her sleeve to wipe the continous tears. Her gaze was set on Bethuny, as if she were afraid that Bethuny was still alive.

"Seperate... but... people don't seperate until the Final Eight at least!" I protested.

Rayann gave a harsh laugh, but she didn't seem amused at all. "Be realistic, Lyla. The only reason I'm not killing you is because Bethuny wouldn't have wanted it. We don't need each other. You have your ring and I have a gun now; I could kill any tribute with the pull of a trigger. Why don't you just go and leave me here to mourn?"

"Why are you such a bitch, Rayann?" I snapped. This was it, she had finally made me explode. "You go around being cold and cruel to everyone. What is it Rayann, are you angry?" I spun around and moved closer to Rayann to the point where I was practically screaming into her face. "You're angry, aren't you? Well stop taking it out on me because _I didn't kill Bethuny_."

Rayann blinked for a second, and replied calmly. "I never said you did."

There was an awkward pause and I stepped away from Rayann gingerly. I had enough, I was out of here. I went to stride out the room, but Rayann clutched onto my shoulder and there was something desperate in her tone. "Lyla... don't. Stay if you want. You're right, I am taking it out on you. I'm just... so lost... Bethuny was the only person who's ever been nice to me and now she's gone and I _hate it..._ I'm so angry at Maximotus for stealing her from me, and I'm furious with Bethuny because she... she left me."

"Don't be stupid!" I turned around and patted Rayann's shoulder sympathetically "She didn't leave you."

"She just died when I needed her most- and... and-"

Rayann didn't continue talking. She just clung onto me tighter and cried into my shoulder. At this point I was crying too, I didn't want to, but the tears had escaped before I could do anything. Bethuny was a good person- she didn't mean harm to anybody, she was nice to everyone she spoke to, she was always smiling, even when she was on the verge of death. Rayann wasn't the only person who had lost Bethuny, I had too; she had saved my life, and now she was dead. Me and Rayann would never be friends, but as we watched as Bethuny's body was taken away, despite the grief, there was a large sense of unity.

"I'll miss her." Rayann sniffled.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'll miss her too."

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District Eleven POV:**

Katie had been mortified since the cannon fired. She kind of looked around sentimentally and went on some kind of philosophical speech about how valuable life was. It had kind of bored me. My philosophy was somebody lived, things happened in between, and then they died. There was nothing more to life than that.

"I mean, whoever died... they were someone's child, or sibling, or best friend or-"

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please shut up."

Katie's face dropped. I actually liked Katie, but she was once of those people who hated silence. Katie constantly felt the need to constantly talk, whereas I thrived on whatever silent moment Katie gave me. I was also hungry, thirsty and pretty vulnerable. Feeling vulnerable was awful, it made me feel worthless, and being worthless wasn't a good thing. Especially when you were trapped and in the Hunger Games. After playing with her hair for a few second, Katie felt the need to break the silence.

"So, what's your token?" She asked weakly. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. You knew that topics of conversation had been dried out when tokens were being discussed.

I just took out my token and placed it on my palm for Katie to see. İt was a stone ring that was attached to a leather cord. It had been given to me by my father. I wondered if my father was watching me right now. If he was, I hoped that he was proud of me. He never seemed to be proud of me, though. The only reason I had brought his damned ring is because it could be used as a last minute weapon. It doubted it could do much damage though, it had been checked by the Gamemakers and been declared harmless anyway.

"That's nice." Katie smiled enthusiastically, but I just shrugged. Katie took out a small pin from her hair and I could see what it was- some kind of hairpin, a butterfly one. It also seemed to be made out of crystal and was probably worth more than whatever money my family had. "This is my token. It belonged to my-"

"To be quite frank, I don't care." I glared at her for a second, and Katie's lip trembled. Oh god, no. She wasn't going to cry was she? I hated it when girls cried. It actually made me feel bad. Katie suddenly stopped and I could see the anger that flashed in her eyes for a second.

"İf you're so horrible to me, you can leave then."

"Fine." I replied, standing up and storming out of the room. Despite being enclosed and trapped, there was enough space to walk away so that Katie couldn't see me. I walked away for five minutes before meeting a dead end of boulders. The whole room was dark, but my eyes adjusted to the darkness a while ago so I could see a slight outline of everything around me. There wasn't much to see, though, unless you counted rocks as something worth seeing.

I stumbled fowards for a bit and grunted when I felt myself fall into some kind of hole. Okay, maybe a torch or _some _kind of light would've been beneficial. Whatever the hole was, I was pretty sure that it was made by a mutt. The hole was big enough so that my foot fell in, but my whole body didn't plummet into it's dark depths. Summoning the strength in my arms, I pulled myself up and clambered out of the hole, hoping that I didn't wake up whatever monster was in there. It couldn't have been too vicious though, the real nasties didn't get out until the Final Twelve at least.

There was some kind of snort coming from the hole I just fell in. I cursed under my breath when I realised that there was a mutt under there after all. Was it worth running to Katie over? No. She was probably still furious with me. Trying to be as subtle as possible, I slowly crawled away from the burrow that the mutt had dug out. I stood up shakily when I could see that through the darkness, there was something that had just come out of that hole- whatever it was, it was curled up into a brown, furry sphere.

It looked harmless but looks could be deceiving- especially in the Hunger Games. I turned to run, but like a bowling ball knocking over skittles the small brown furry ball sped towards me, knocking me out from under my feet. I cried out as I fell to the ground, coughing as I tasted the sand that was scattered on the ground. I wasn't going to be be killed by a small furry ball- the jokes that people would tell would probably be cringe worthy! My funeral would turn into a comedy festival or something!

I rolled over onto my back and saw that the small furry ball wasn't a small furry ball anymore. It was a mole- and a gigantic one too. About five and a half feet, with sharp fangs and four arms. That wasn't the most alarming thing, though, as each paw had been equipped with numerous sharp claws. When I looked closer I realised that they were metallic- and they were coming my way.

I rolled over just in time as five sharp claws rooted their way into the solid ground where I once lay. That could've certainly done some damage. I kicked out at the horrible mole mutt, but that only seemed to anger it more. I tried rolling aside as another paw swiped at me again, but this time I was much less fortunate, as one sharp claw cut through the whole of my right side. I cried out in pain and watched as the blood flowed out of me. The cut was shallow, but the stinging sensation that followed was still unpleasant.

I gripped onto my token. I always knew that in desperate measures I'd need it as a weapon, and being attacked by some giant, furry animal was desperate. I swung the leather cord a couple of times and whipped the stone ring at the mole-mutt's head. Bullseye. The beast cried out in pain and then stretched out all four of it's paws, ready to attack. Shit. I winced at the thought of those claws and how badly they could mutilate my body. I tried moving but I was prevented by a sharp throb that pulled its way through my body. I was doomed. I just hoped that my death would be painless...

And then the monster let out another pained cry. My eyes widened with shock as the creature froze, eyes wide, and then toppled down like a large building. I leapt back slightly to avoid the tumbling monster and saw that it had two arrows lodged into the back of it's head, and then I glanced up to see who had saved me- oh no. It was Katıe, who was grinning.

"So, that's _three _times I've saved your life." She said, tearing the arrows out of the mutt's skull.

* * *

**Another quick update, but my holidays have ended so I needed to update quickly. This chapter was a lot of fun to write! These out of Games POV's are finally going to lead to something! But as you can see my main focus is the Games so a sequel may be necessary.**

**Question- Opinions on Beth? Writing her death was so hard :( My last and favourite OC. She'll be missed. :(**


	27. Love

_Day six_:

* * *

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

This necklace was complicated. It never seemed to work when I wanted it to; I had spent the past half an hour muttering anything I could think of, meditating, chanting, asking it to kill a tribute or two, but I didn't have any success. Well, a cannon had fired but I doubted that was the work of the blue necklace, if anyone had an involvement in the latest death it would most probably be the Careers or a vicious mutt. The necklace would occasionally let off a blue glow but it still didn't seem to work. Once I had figured out how to find the necklace, I had to figure out how to make it work- and I didn't have any assistance from the Gamemakers this time. Where the stars had formed together to create the words of a poem, they were now scattered again but they didn't move around slowly like they used to; they just stayed still, like a predator pausing before it attacked it's prey.

The necklace seemed to burn whenever it had any contact with my skin but it never left a wound, it was probably my own stupid mind playing tricks on me as usual...

"Alakazam!" I shouted, waving my hands like a madwoman.

No, nothing. I sighed and slumped back slightly. I knew that the necklace had a purpose other than being pretty, everything in the arena did; this star room had a purpose, each room the Gamemakers had created was created for a reason- even the slightest speck of dust had a purpose, even if it was just to annoy tributes. It was typical that the Gamemakers would give me this necklace, give me the slightest bit of hope, and then crush it. I just wanted to be home with my family. I missed them so much. I missed my parents, and, as annoying as they were I missed my brothers too. I missed the gurgle of my baby sister...

The necklace glowed again. Why did it keep on doing that? It seemed so random. Then it struck me- maybe it wasn't glowing randomly. It seemed to glow again when I thought of my family. Maybe it seemed to glow when you thought of your family? Or maybe it was something deeper, like loving your family. Maybe the necklace only seemed to glow when you loved someone, or thought about somebody you loved...

I closed my eyes tightly, thinking of everything I missed about my family or my best friend Luvy. Yes! It was glowing! This time the necklace's glow didn't fade into oblivion, it grew brighter. I was hoping for something like throwing fireballs or making somebody die with a flick of my hands, but there was something useful this sapphire could do. I flicked my hands out in front of me experimentally and watched as the blue trail of light seemed to follow my fingers, leaping around them. I waved my hand again and the blue light followed after me, lingering so that the blue glow surrounded my body like a small bubble.

I had to admit, I was fascinated by what I saw. The things that the Capitol could invent were just... amazing. I moved my hand out to touch the blue glow, but as the skin of my palm brushed against it I yelped and jumped back when the thing _shocked _me. Maybe I was producing some kind of electricity, but all I got was a little jolt of it. This field of electricity wasn't designed to kill- maybe it was designed as some kind of _shield._

Yes. That made sense. I smirked and stood up slowly, feeling my body tremble with excitement. I had a knife, and although it wasn't something the Careers would brandish it was enough to pierce someones heart and end their life. And then I had these protection shields. I could kill- I could win! I didn't want to, but I had to. This is what the Gamemakers wanted me to do. Even bullets were useless against me now.

Then I paused. The stars seemed to have vanished. Where were they? I moved to turn around but I felt something smash into my back, and I cried out in pain as I was forced to the ground. Owch. The pain had shot up from my spine and spread across my whole body. Luckily, nothing was broken. I rolled onto my stomach and saw that the stars had fused together to make a spherical shape, and they merged once again to morph into the shape of some kind of arrow head.

I rolled over just as the arrow head pierced the ground beside me. Whimpering slightly, it hit me that the Gamemakers were now using these stars against me, as some kind of trap. The stars detached and swarmed around me like a group of hornets, reacting instantly I quickly thought of my mother and how much I wanted to return to her as I threw my hands out in front of me desperately. The stars all pounded into the newly created energy field, being forced off it as soon as they had made impact. The energy field let off little ripples as each star hit it, as if stones were falling into water.

As soon as the field dispersed I jumped up and ran for the door of the star room, biting back an agonised cry when something tore into my side. It was a star. Where it had made contact with my skin was a small dot of blood. Well, I had to bleed eventually. In Six days of the Games I had been practically unscathed.

I gripped onto the handle of the door and threw myself out of the room, slamming the door behind me as the stars almost hit me. Even from the other side of the door I could hear them buzz with anticipation. I gave a shuddering breath and slumped to the ground, taking a well needed break. I was safe now... I was more than safe...

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn' District 11 POV:**

Me and Katie had spent the past couple of hours talking. It had been Katie's idea that we should ask each other questions and answer each other, and I reluctantly agreed- I did owe it to the girl who had saved my skin a couple of times within a day. Although my answers had started off with a simple 'yes' or 'no,' Katie's enthusiasm had made me start telling detailed stories and anecdotes of my own. Katie was actually a nice person to be around; she was nice, fun and once she had broken out of her shell she had a good sense of humour to boost.

"What's your favourite food?" I asked Katie.

"I dunno," Katie shrugged. "I'm not too fussy on food to be honest."

"Ah." I smiled. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth. I like sweet things like chocolate."

"I love chocolate!" Katie exclaimed, smiling. "I have it about once a week, me and Sally used to get chocolate every Saturday and it would be the weekend treat."

"My parents usually get chocolate for birthdays and Christmas," I muttered. Katie stopped talking completely, as if she realised just how lucky she was. I could almost feel the guilt being emitted from her, but I wasn't angry. At least Katie knew that she was fortunate for living in a higher District- maybe I was selfish for thinking that Katie was fortunate myself; she was in the Hunger Games afterall.

"Right," Katie was eager to change the topic of conversation, because poverty wasn't a fun thing to talk about. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No!" I snorted. "I'd hate to have any rugrats crawling around and being a constant annoyance in my life. My parents haven't spawned any horrible things, thank god."

"I have a sister," Katie sighed.

"Bet you argue," I replied, trying to make a point. Katie didn't seem like the arguing type, but all siblings argued at one point or another. It was a fact of life that even an only child knew.

"We used to," Katie smiled warmly at me. "But things happened. When our parents passed away we grew closer, because we needed each other. Siblings are definitely annoying, but in the long run they're a good thing- they're always there for you."

That was actually kind of cute. Although cute wasn't a good thing- it was, to be quite frank, a horrible word. My mother used to always tell me stories about when I was a toddler and how cute I was, which was torturous. I wasn't going to put Katie through the same pain by declaring her cuteness. Slitting her throat would probably be more generous.

"Erm. I'm awful at asking questions..." I said, thinking of another question. "Oh! I have a good one! Any hobbies?"

"Acting, without a doubt." Katie replied within a split second. So we had an actress. That was definitely suspicious. What if she was acting her way into an alliance with me? Maybe the Careers had set her on me to spy on me? No. That was a stupid theory- I did see Maximotus almost kill the girl. I glanced to Katie who was looking at me with wide eyes as if she could read my mind.

"Sorry... erm," I stuttered for a second, feeling like an idiot. "Your question."

"Do you like music?" Katie asked. This question took me by surprise- Music? Music wasn't something I paid much attention to. I found it kind of silly, really. Why was a loud of noise relevant to life?

"Not really." I shrugged. "I mean, District Eleven doesn't permit music unless it declares any love for the Capitol and the President, but even if music was allowed I don't think I'd pay too much attention about it. It's kind of... stupid." I wasn't lying. District Eleven was certainly a strict District- everything was controlled by the President's clutches, even the media. A group of kids I knew from school had been whipped for making a band that produced music that didn't mention the President, which was apparently rebellion.

"That's disappointing." Katie frowned.

"You seem like someone who'd like music." I smiled, remembering Katie's interview back in the Capitol. "You don't have a bad singing voice anyway." Oh god. Why did I say that? How did I even remember Katie's interview? Eurgh. Me and Katie were both blushing simultaneously, which was awkward.

"Yeah. I like loads of music!" Katie grinned and broke the silence. "Sally has a massive collection that had been passed down from generations of our family with all sorts of music from the Pre-Panem era! She loves old pop music, but I love show tunes."

"Sounds enchanting," I replied' trying not to sound sarcastic and failing.

"You don't seem like a show tunes person, though." Katie looked at me analytically, obviously not getting the sarcasm. "You seem like a Rolling Stones fan- or the Beatles!"

I didn't know what Katie was talking about, but if they were band names they were unusual to say the least. I had seen an old CD case on a school museum trip- some girl with blonde hair and not many clothes on. What was her name...

"I know Britney Spears," I told Katie. "Or Shears. Or whatever her name is."

"Oh, yeah, Sally loves her." Katie smiled. "Hit me baby one more time!"

What was she talking about? In the Hunger Games it was unwise to ask another tribute to hit you unless you were feeling suicidal. Katie didn't seem like the suicidal type. I debated on hitting Katie for a second (she did ask) but Katie seemed to realise how confused I was.

"It's a Britney Spears song." She explained.

"Oh." I shrugged. "I was only interested in her half nakedness, if I'm honest."

Katie rolled her eyes. Girls had a tendency to do that whenever I made an 'inappropriate' comment. It was my turn to ask a question. Well, I had an awkward one in mind..

"Have you ever..." I started off, trying not to say the _word_. There were children watching this show, so finding the right word to ask if she'd ever had sex was pretty difficult without sounding like a child trying not to swear. I cleared my throat, but Katie didn't get the hint.

"Have I ever what?" Katie asked, looking genuinely confused. Oh my god, she was certainly naive. I cleared my throat again but Katie still seemed pretty clueless.

"Have you ever y'know... done it?"

Realisation hit Katie like a fist. Katie's eyes widened when she realised just how personal the question was, and she gave a small nervous giggle whilst a blush made its way into her cheeks. I probably sounded like a pervert right now but I was _very _curious.

"No," Katie replied, trying her best not to laugh. "I don't really speak to boys in that way... if you get me. I haven't even kissed before."

"What?" I was shocked. "You haven't kissed anyone... ever?"

"No," Katie seemed genuinely embarrassed. "Let's talk about-"

"But you're not even ugly!" I rambled on, not caring if I sounded shallow. "I mean if you were ugly I'd understand but... Have you ever come close?"

"Come close?" Katie sighed. "Yeah... once with Tristan but... well- it's confusing..."

"Do you even want to kiss?" I asked.

"Of course but that's beside the point-"

I didn't care if it was beside the point, I just edged closer to Katie and pressed my lips to hers slightly, shutting her up. I wasn't kissing her because I liked her- things like that were mushy and weren't worth getting into. I was kissing her to end the poor things misery, because it would have been pretty bad to have died without a measly kiss. Katie took a moment to adjust for the situation, and tentatively kissed me back slightly. Her lips were unusually soft, and she had this kind of flowery scent...

I pulled away before the kiss got out of hand, and made me face as expressionless as possible. Katie paused for a second, she seemed shocked yet breathless. Well, I did have that effect on girls.

"Why did you-"

"Katie, shh." I interrupted her before she asked what my motives were. Women had a habit of doing that, because they were into soppy and romantic things. Katie opened her mouth again but I ignored whatever she had to say. "Now do we have any food? I'm starving."

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

Things were different since Bethuny died. I didn't feel anything- no emotions whatsoever. Not the slightest bit of sorrow or the tiniest piece of remorse, and only the most minuscule spark of anger. Hollow was the only word I could use to describe how I felt. All my emotions had ran out of the door, as if I had cried them out. Was that normal? I hoped it was.

It had been a couple of hours since Bethuny had died (or it had felt like a couple of hours anyway). Me and Lyla were in a room that had nothing in it but rocks, like a majority of the rooms, and we just sat down and did nothing. None of us spoke to each other and I preferred it that way, after Bethuny's death I had turned pretty vulnerable and I needed company, but now solitude was all I wanted.

It would have been wiser to have stayed where Bethuny died, where there was water, but I couldn't stay. The room had held too many haunting memories. Memories of Beth's joyful laugh and the old conversations we had hung in my head like an eternal whisper. Me and Lyla just healed ourselves, got whatever water we could and left without a word.

Right now I had Maximotus' gun in my hand. It was the gun that had stolen Bethuny from me, so naturally I wanted to throw it away but that was stupid. It was a key to winning and an easy way for me to avenge Bethuny. I promised I'd win. I wanted to see Maximotus' blood, and I wanted to hear him scream in pain. I didn't care about his life anymore- did he ever stop to think Bethuny had a life? Did he know her favourite colour was lilac, or that she loved murder mystery novels? Whether he did or not, he was as good as dead now.

I shouldn't have craved revenge so much... But Bethuny was the only friend I had in years, and Maximotus had taken her away without a further thought. To a degree Beth was a hero to me. When people thought of heroes they always saw people with massive swords or flawless combat skills, but Bethuny didn't need all that. Her relentless optimism and courage was enough to make me care.

"So what do we do?" Lyla asked across the room from me, her voice piercing the silence. I stopped thinking whatever depressing thoughts I had and glanced across to Lyla.

"What do you mean?" I said. I noticed Lyla seemed a bit weary of me, which was a good thing; I didn't want her to think that we were best friends just because I had broken down on her shoulder.

"The Final Eight soon," Lyla shivered. "And we need some kind of plan... Some way to win."

I thought it best to not mention that only one of us could win, and I planned for it to be me. It was a sad thought that Lyla would be dead soon but it was just something I'd have to get on with. "I have a gun and you have a mind control ring. Winning would be too easy."

"No!" Lyla sighed. "We need a plan."

"Drink water. Eat food. Kill Maximotus." I smirked. "That sounds like a pretty good plan to me."

"I have a feeling the Games won't be _that_ easy." Lyla sighed. "I'm certain there are other people with powers. I mean, they won't just give one tribute powers. Maximotus has that bracelet and I'm willing to bet tributes have other things, so we need a plan."

Lyla was right, but I didn't want to admit it. "What do you have in mind? Some big District Six worthy master plan I assume?"

Lyla smiled but then seemed nervous. "Yeah... I do... and er... well, I..."

"Spit it out!" I barked.

"I... think we should kill the Careers." Lyla finally said, and she sounded defiant. Oh no.

I couldn't help it, but I laughed very cruelly. When I noticed how affronted Lyla looked I tried sounding as polite as possible. "Lyla... I do like you. Well, I don't, but you're nice... which means you're not well suited for murdering people."

"I almost killed you and Bethuny, remember?" Lyla snarled. "The Careers are evil. They need to be stopped. If we kill the Careers we'll get more sponsors, we'll be one more step closer to winning and, if you score Maximotus, we'll avenge Bethuny. I cared for Bethuny too Rayann... I mean... she did save my life."

As if a lightbulb had flashed above my head I gave a small smile. No... I couldn't be making my own plan. I did have a stupid plan- but wasn't a stupid plan better than no plan at all? If me and Lyla stole the Careers supplies there would be a good chance of getting killed; loads of tributes had attempted to destroy or steal the Career's supplied and they all failed, but if the Careers had no food...

"I have a plan Lyla." I smirked. "It's going to sound a bit stupid, but if it works it's going to make everything so much easier- but you have to toughen up if we want it to work- can you do that?"

Lyla nodded, and so my master plan had began.

* * *

**Oooh, foreshadowing is fun. This chapter was fun to write- recently, this story has just gotten too fun to write. It's becoming a small obsession of mine. Although Spyglys' bit was fun to write I had to cringe whilst writing it. I'm not good with those kind of scenes...**

**Unfortunately updates are going to slow down again. Not because of NaNoWriMo (if you're doing that you're too lucky) but because I am piled up with exams. I should have time to do weekly updates but, as much as I love this fanfiction, if exams get too stressy a break would be needed.**

**Oh, and The Beatles, The Rolling Stones and Britney Spears do not belong to me. I had to put that somewhere. Unfortunately neither does Hit me Baby One more time, but I wish it did- what a classic! **

**Sarcasm aside I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Question- Spyglys/Katie? :) **

**Question 2- I need a cool sign out. People have one like, -ToxicatedRose or something witty and cool. I know I'm sad, but any suggestions?**


	28. Search

_Day six_:

* * *

**Tobias Harte, Head Gamemaker POV:**

"Tobias?"

I glanced through the darkness of my office to see Ruth standing at the doorway, obscuring the light outside. We hadn't really spoken since our argument yesterday, but I figured that since she was standing in my doorway she was going to apologise. Good. Ruth was intelligent, but she was too stubborn. It was ridiculous.

"What do you want Ruth?" I asked, pretending to be more interested in a pile of boring paperwork that had been dumped on my office desk. I hated sorting things out like money and betting odds when I could be watching the Games. Not that I liked the Games. I always had a creative mind, even as a child, and I used to make up the strangest things. Growing through high school I always wanted to be a Gamemaker- to design arenas and mutts and traps to kill twenty three tributes every day.

Of course I was young then and hypnotised by the Capitol media. Things were different now. I still enjoyed helping to design the arena or input any ideas but it was much different when the Games were actually happening. It made you realise that the things you invented were actually _killing _people. When I started off as Gamemaker I was naive and I didn't realise that I was orchestrating the deaths of real people.

"You're needed in the control room." Ruth sighed. "Aurora is complaining of a headache and has gone home and we need somebody at climate control."

I should have known Ruth wasn't going to apologise anytime soon. Sighing, I neatly arranged my paperwork and stood up to follow Ruth out into a brightly lit corridor. We spent about five minutes walking in silence without exchanging a word before we walked into the climate control room. This was where the setting of the arena was controlled- temperature, weather, density and silly things like that.

"One of the gems has been destroyed." Ruth casually said, as if the weather was being discussed.

"The gems?" I gave Ruth a stern look. "Why?"

I didn't really care about any gem, but I wanted to seem a bit stricter. I had always been a pretty easy going person, but that wasn't working. Tobias Harte was going to be a strong willed, no nonsense and rule abiding Gamemaker.

"It was caught up in yesterday's flood." Ruth looked casually at her nails, as if they were more interesting than me. "The gems aren't _actually _magic Tobias. It's only Capitol technology, and technology and water isn't a good mix."

"I'm not an idiot," I rolled my eyes and sat down by the control panel, considering what buttons to press. I decided that since it was now the evening the temperatures of the arena should drop, so feeling guilty I changed the temperature settings of the arena- not enough to make them freeze to death, because the Capitol found that boring, but enough to make them suffer. In the President's eyes, suffering was fun.

"And I hired Jynx Blackthorne." Ruth gave a sarcastic smile before turning around to walk out.

"You _hired _Jynx Blackthorne?" I tried to restrain myself from shouting. Standing up and accidentally knocking a switch, I gave Ruth a furious look. "I don't want to hire her. Do you honestly trust her? Have you seen her slaughter people in the arena, or have you even had a conversation with her? I'm not a fan of psychopaths Ruth, so can you please get rid of her as soon as possible."

"I had no choice." Ruth replied calmly. "It was on the President's orders."

"The Presidents?"

"Yes, Tobias." A venomous voice said from behind Ruth. Ruth moved aside to reveal a girl with long purple hair and a dangerous smile. Jynx strolled into the room, holding a clipboard in her hands. I tried glancing at her, trying to find some kind of weapon. Jynx gave me another evil smile. "Are you not happy with me working with you?"

"I'm hardly celebrating." I replied with gritted teeth, which promted Jynx to giggle.

"Too bad Toby. The President wants me here."

"All of our vacancies are taken Jynx, so I don't think you _can _work here." I retorted.

"Yes, I'm here to moderate work efforts of the other Gamemakers." Jynx flicked her hair back melodramatically, before continuing. "The President is afraid that other people aren't matching his requirements. And what the President wants happens dear. So I'll ask you again, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, he doesn't." Ruth said before I could say anything. I wanted to tell Jynx to go away and prance about as the 'ultimate victor' like she usually does, but Ruth was being sensible. It was weird seeing Jynx's hand have a clipboard instead of a sword- but Jynx didn't need a sword to kill; she had slaughtered plenty of people with her hands alone.

"That's good." Jynx gave a sickening smile before scribbling something down on her clipboard. "I see that the person in charge of the climate panel is vacant. What's her name..." Jynx trailed her talon like nails down a small list before smiling again. "Found her- Aurora Nellington. Did she stop to think that when a Gamemaker leaves their position without the President's permission it is considered rebellion?"

"Aurora had a headache." I snarled, not even attempting to be nice to Jynx. Presidents orders or not, she was an example on why some people deserved to be sent into an arena to die. If I had been Gamemaker when she was in the Games I'd have sent fireballs raining down on her.

"Still, no _permission_ no _permit_." Jynx laughed, as if she had said something witty. "You better be a good boy Toby, and you, Ruth. Now I'm going to investigate all the other offices. Oh, and Tobias, please turn the temperature down. When the arena is at seventy degrees celsius the tributes are going to bake to death."

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

"The Gamemakers are definitely playing with us," Alec huffed, wiping his sweaty brow with his sleeve. "It was freezing a second ago and now it feels like you could split and egg open on a rock and cook it."

"Come to think about it, that's not a bad idea!" I smirked, earning a glare off Kieran.

"Now isn't the time for jokes." Kieran rolled his eyes whilst sweat drenched his clothes. "I don't know about you, but if I were slowly being roasted alive I wouldn't be in the mood for a joke."

"Only trying to decrease the tension and increase the humour!" I said earnestly, resulting in Kieran giving me a sterner glare. I think if I continued to make any jokes Kieran would throw one of his knives at me. I made a mental note to not annoy Kieran, but annoying people was just too fun.

"And it's cold again!" Alec exclaimed out of the blue, rubbing his palms together in the hope of generating heat. Alec was actually managing to annoy me, because nobody wanted to walk around the Hunger Games with a commentator. I could only imagine how Alec would react if a Career was here. _'Look, there's the Careers. Wow, their knives are pretty big! And they're running towards us! Crap, I have a knife in my throat...'_

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Kieran's voice destroyed my hilarious daydream and I just shrugged in reply. After about thirty minutes we were all shivering as a wave of cold swept over us- Alec was right, the Gamemakers were certainly playing with their controls.

We were all searching the upper levels of the pyramid for Spyglys, and we weren't exactly having any luck. Every room we crossed there was no sign that him or anybody had been there; there were just rooms filled with nothingness. Occasionally we'd cross a room with something, like a room filled with sarcophaguses with blood splatted against the walls. Kieran told us that _somebody _had been in that room, but the blood and lack of trail afterwards had suggested that they had died in there. It was probably one of the unfortunate tributes.

Still, even with Kieran's District Nine style tracking skills we were pretty stumped.

We turned another corner and I couldn't help but notice that the corridor was _familiar_. Feeling my heart begin to race slightly Kieran turned into one of the rooms and I suddenly realised I knew exactly what this room was. The library were me and Blaise had settled- the room where he had died. It was different this time, though; the bookshelves had been toppled, books and sheets were scattered everywhere and there was the occasional smear of blood that had faded into a dull brown colour.

"I know this room..." I tried saying, but my voice was little more than a whisper. Kieran's sharp ears seemed to pick up what I had to say, and he turned to look at me.

"Have you been here?" He asked, his voice vacant of any emotion.

"Yeah," I replied, feeling chills creep across my whole body- and they had nothing to do with the cold. "This was where me and Blaise were... before he-"

"Was sliced and diced." Kieran replied insensitively.

"That was a bit rude." Alec sighed as we strolled through the battered library; Kieran seemed to ignore his remark. We continued walking and soon the wooden library floor had been replaced with a large blood stain- it wasn't a small smudge like the other bits of the library, it was a whole pools worth of blood. If anybody had bled _that _much they'd have certainly died.

Then the need to be sick had hit me when I realised I was looking down to where Blaise had been killed.

I had stopped walking in my tracks and Kieran and Alec paused too, glancing at me curiously. I groaned a little bit when I felt my stomach do a sickening somersault. Was that how much he bled? I mean, in the Games people died, but that looked like torture. It was actually vile. I felt something rise up my throat, but I refused to throw up- I wasn't going to take the risk of wasting whatever food I had ate.

"Are you okay Monk?" Alec asked, walking over to me. I clung onto him for support as I felt my balance leave me entirely.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." I replied, remembering to breathe. "I just... this was where he died."

"Blaise?" Alec asked inquisitively, to which I nodded to answer in the affirmitive.

For a second I took time to remember Blaise. He had only lasted three days in the Games, but I knew that was bad luck. Blaise had more skill than I could ever hope for; he was intelligent, skilled and extremely likable. And then there was me- Monkshood Splice. What did I mean to the Capitol? I was only the rude girl who occasionally come up with something witty. And here I was, alive whilst looking at a pool of blood that should have been my own. But I was alive for a reason... District Ten hadn't lost yet. I was going to prove that I could be a good tribute, that I could win.

And I was going to remember Blaise, the boy who even I had managed to like.

"Is there anywhere else Spyglys could be Monk?" Kieran asked, glancing around the library in inspection.

"Yeah... there's a trapdoor not so far away," I said, regaining my composure and smiling weakly. "Follow me."

* * *

**Tristan Wilds, District 2 POV:**

Selena and I had returned to the Career base as soon as we decided that we weren't going to find any tributes, which I felt was a shame. Maximotus and his treatment with Katie had stressed me out to the point where I needed _something _to vent my frustration out on. My sword longed to bury itself into a screaming tribute, it really is a good way to relieve stress...

Then I realised I was thinking like a bit of a psychopath. Why did I really want to kill tributes? Or maybe I was just thinking like an average Career. Yes, I was. Katie had turned me soft. I could never hurt Katie, but that didn't prevent me from killing any of the other tributes.

"That was a really pathetic excuse for a hunt," Selena complained, sitting down and throwing her boots off. She slumped back and began to relax against the stone cold walls.

"Better luck next time." I shrugged.

"A cannon had gone off earlier, lets hope Maximotus or someone had got some tributes." Selena smiled. Of course, me and Selena liked to think that the cannon had fired for an unfortunate tribute, but inside we were secretly worrying; Careers generally lasted much longer than the tributes, but the Games had been going on for nearly seven days now. This was when the Careers had started to die. I knew Selena was secretly worried for Krindle, because he was her best friend in the Games. And I was worried about Katie, my... well, I didn't know what Katie had meant to me, but I cared about her.

"Hm, I'm personally hoping that it was one of the more skilled tributes," I said, trying to think positively. "Like the Six girl or something."

"Or the Eleven boy, he got a good score," Selena replied brightly.

"Who got a good score?" A familiar voice asked. I glanced around and saw Krindle Barnes standing at the doorway of the room with a warm smile on his face. Behind him, Liane Trug strode in and she didn't seem amused at all. She flicked her damp hair back and had a large frown. Both of them seemed soaked- their clothes were saturated and water dripped from them, forming a small pool at their feet.

"Krindle!" Selena cried out brightly, running over to him and hugging him tightly. Krindle stumbled as Selena slammed into him, but the impact didn't bring him down. He smiled warmly and patted Selena on the shoulder. It was quite a heartwarming sight- platonic love at its best.

"Glad you missed me." Krindle smiled as Selena pushed away.

"Yeah, it's all very cute," Liane rolled her eyes and pushed past the District Four tributes before glancing towards me seriously. "Kill anybody?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nah, I think we were close to some tributes but the Gamemakers chose the _perfect _moment to flood the part of the pyramid we were in." Liane looked very angry. "For once in my life I was glad to have fish boy here with me."

"You helped me too," Krindle said modestly, trying to be kind. Liane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, we get it." She muttered. "That means that the tribute that died earlier today was Maximotus' kill." That wasn't a good thing- Maximotus had spent these Games with kills slipping away from him, or having to rush a kill, he would've definitely tortured his tribute a bit. "Or if we're luckier it's Maximotus or Katie."

"How would Katie's death make us lucky?" I snarled, turning on Liane.

"Well Tristan, lets be honest... Katie doesn't exactly benefit us," Liane said. Krindle and Selena shared a look whilst I felt anger begin to bubble inside me, threatening to erupt any second. "Maximotus, though I think I'd rather him die I'm pretty sure he's willing to kill-"

"Just because _you're_ psychopath doesn't mean you're the only one who can kill Liane," I kept my voice threateningly low. "Katie can kill, she just has a little bit of a conscience."

"And the personality of a wart," Liane yawned, not even batting an eyelash. Without thinking I clenched my fists tightly as Liane rambled on. "I mean, Katie could go in and win a beauty competition or something but the Hunger Games? She's about as dead as a District Twelve tribute."

Without thinking I immediately unsheathed my sword, getting into a combat stance. Liane was quick and as soon as she heard my blade she had two blades out in one swift moment, her eyes alight with excitement and manic glee. Krindle and Selena glanced at us and stepped aside, obviously not wanting any involvement with the conflict.

"Think you could win Tristan?" Liane giggled. "Or what does Katie call you? _Tristie-poo._"

"Shut up Liane." I muttered, readying myself to strike. Liane sensed it because she was poised to throw a blade at any second, but another voice had interrupted us.

"You idiots aren't seriously fighting?" The voice was cold and authoritive. It was Maximotus. Liane rolled her eyes in an exasperated fashion before putting her blades back into her belt with a smooth flick of her wrists. I glanced over to Maximotus who stormed into the room, his cold eyes glancing around analytically. I noticed his nose didn't _look _right. It was... broken. Old blood which was now crusty clung onto the skin around Maximotus' nose and mouth.

"We were playing," Liane's voice was one of mock innocence.

"We're not going to turn each other until the Final Eight," Maximotus said. It was definitely a command.

"Where is Katie?" I asked, feeling my whole body freeze. Was that cannon for her? Where was she? I hoped that she wasn't like dead in an autopsy room somewhere, because if she was that would've been all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go with Maximotus, she wouldn't have been able to fight any tributes...

"I'm sorry Tristan..." Maximotus looked at me sympathetically. "Katie-"

"Just cut to the chase," I frowned, still feeling paranoia hold me to the spot. "Is she dead? Was that cannon for her?"

"No, I shot the District three girl. It was _probably _for her." Maximotus grinned, as if he was treasuring the memory. His face then immediately turned sad again, and he frowned. "You see, Tristan, the District Five girl was stronger than I imagined... I attacked her and..."

"What?" I demanded, seeing Maximotus bury his head in his hands. He looked like he was _sad_, and there was something suspicious about his sorrow.

"The District Five girl was strong. Her and the District three girl ambushed me. I managed to shoot the District Three girl, but the District Six girl was with them too... she broke my nose, and they stole my gun whilst I was down and dragged Katie off somewhere..." Maximotus paused, attempting to gain composure. So Katie was captured? No. I promised her she'd be alive. "I don't know where they are, but they're armed and dangerous... That cannon could have been for Katie, but I think she's captured..."

"Do you know where they went?" I asked, grabbing a backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I was going to find Katie if she was still alive out there... she had to be alive.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Maximotus glanced at me. "Probably the upper levels of the pyramid..."

"That's it," I said, moving to walk out of the room. "I'm going."

I stormed out of the room quickly, feeling my heartbeat race. For the first time I was actually worried- I promised Katie I would protect her and I failed. Katie had to be okay. Maximotus said the Three girl was dead, so surely Katie would be alive? If she was, was she injured? How was she being treated? I just wanted to know if she was okay...

* * *

**Katie-Susan Winters, District 2 POV:**

I wasn't having the best time. Everything had been going smoothly between me and Spygylys, we had been talking, getting on and then there was... a kiss. The kiss in itself was actually _good _if you ignored the fact that Spyglys seemed disgusted with himself afterwards. The kiss was definitely a mistake- one that I wouldn't be making again.

I always saw my first kiss as something that would be perfect. Perfect boy, perfect situation and perfect timing, as naive as that was. I didn't even want the perfect boy, just for a kiss to _mean something _would've been nice. To Spyglys, the recent kiss didn't mean anything- it was just a matter of making sure that I had kissed someone before I died. It seemed like a kind gesture at first, but now I couldn't help but think that I'd have rather died without a kiss than to have had a kiss that meant nothing.

And then there was Tristan. I mean I knew deep inside that I might have never seen Tristan again, but that didn't mean that Tristan hated me, did it? Of course not. A part of me hoped that Tristan would take me away from this dark cave and from this mysterious District Eleven boy. I mean, I knew Spyglys wasn't going to kill me, but he wasn't talkative and fun to be around, he was quite the opposite. I did start to get to know him, but the kiss had made everything awkward and silent again.

To put a long story short, I just wanted Tristan back.

"Guess it's time to go to sleep," Spyglys said once the Capitol anthem had finished. I looked up to where a face was and couldn't help but wonder who had died- I had spent the first few days of the Games glancing up at every face in the sky and wishing that their families hadn't lost a child. Things had changed since then- now the faces were nothing more than faces of dead children.

"Who died?" I asked in a monotone voice. I wasn't in the mood to talk, which was unusual; I had always wanted to go home since the Games began, but now the homesickness than I felt was so extreme that I actually felt ill.

"District Three girl," Spyglys shrugged. My stomach lurched a bit with what could only be described as guilt- it was strange that she was dead... her death was inevitable but it seemed so possible because she had seemed so flowery and innocent. "Guess that means we should sleep."

"Guess so," I replied.

"What's up with you?" Spyglys gave me a suspicious look. "And by the way, unlike the Careers I'm not stocked up with sleeping bags or tents so I'm afraid that you're going to have to curl up on the floor and sleep, so welcome to your first night of being a District kid."

"I'm just having a hard time," I sighed, turning to face Spyglys. "And it's okay- I have a sleeping bag."

All of a sudden, Spyglys didn't look concerned about me; all I could see was anger. "You have a sleeping bag? I'm assuming it's in that backpack of yours- I thought you said it was empty."

"I said practically empty..." I bit my lip, looking up to Spyglys.

"Practically empty? A sleeping bag is a lot to someone like me!" He scowled, trying to calm himself for a second. "Do you have food?"

"A little bit," I mumbled. "Enough for breakfast tomorrow."

"So you lied to me," Spyglys replied, looking a little bit betrayed. On the surface he was calm, but I could almost feel the anger spilling from him. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to ask the same question," I snapped back.

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid," I replied, feeling suddenly uneasy. I wasn't good with confrontation. "I've just been really confused lately, because I am unbelievably close to Tristan and then you kissed me- why did you do that?" Pausing and taking another breath, I continued. "I mean, you don't even care about me or anything."

Spyglys paused. "I never said I didn't care about you."

"Well, what did you say?" I asked, suddenly feeling myself want to shout all my problems out to the world- which was easty, seeing as I was on television. "Kisses should mean something Spyglys, and you didn't give me my first kiss, you _took _it. Stole it. Humiliated me."

There was an awkward pause, and then the conversation died altogether. Me and Spyglys had decided to call it a day, because Spyglys was curled up, trying to warm himself. I looked at him guiltily whilst I laid out my sleeping bag. Sleeping wasn't an option- thoughts would infest my mind to the point where I'd stare blankly into the darkness like an insomniac. After curling up into my sleeping bag I closed my eyes and tried my best to sleep, but a whisper broke the silence.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Goodnight."

I smiled, although I was pretty sure that Spyglys couldn't see it through the darkness. "Night Spyglys, sleep tight, don't let the-"

"You can be quiet now."

* * *

_**Hello! **_**I've been having a hard time with exams, but they're all over until January so I'll update until then. Well, updates won't be too speedy because you guys are probably too busy with NaNoWriMo to review anyway, and I'm still writing by stealing other people's laptops until the 23rd- so it's my birthday. Mark that on your calendars, or else.**

**A little reminder that people like you should review, why, you ask? Simple answer. Review= character stays alive. Reviewing, poll voting and my thoughts on the character I'm writing are all 3 factors that make up who wins, so want to make your characters chances of living increase by 33%? Then review. The next death isn't until 3 chapters, cause I'm going through a character development phase- so, you know... review.**

_**~Toxic**_

_**Q**_**uestion- Sign out cool? It's simple but you know :D**


	29. Lies

_Day seven:_

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District Five POV:**

The world gradually came into focus as I was knocked out of my sleep. Was there a cannon? I could hear it in my sleep, but things had been a bit icky and confusing recently. In my dreams I kept on hearing screams, cannon fires, I could hear Maximotus' cold laugh and even see those cold eyes that were set out to kill me... I could hear Bethuny's shuddering breaths...

"Bethuny!" I shouted, turning to the sleeping person near me. Only it wasn't Bethuny- it was Lyla. I took a second to differenciate dreams and reality and sighing, I shook Lyla softly, hoping to wake her. A part of me felt hollow again, trying to supress whatever negative emotions I had gained. If I had to tell the truth, I'd have rather woken to see Bethuny's sleeping body than Lyla's...

"Lyla, wake up." I said, shaking her more harshly. Lyla snapped awake and leant up slightly, giving me a warm smile. I guess company was better than no company at all... but that was debatable.

"Do we have breakfast?" Lyla asked. I was pretty hungry myself, and I hadn't ate in a long time, but I tended to ignore my growling stomach now. It's like my body didn't seem to recognise Hunger because it was so used to it- I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"No," I softly replied. Putting on a harsher tone I remembered that me and Lyla had a plan- we had memorised it by heart and I was going to make sure everything went smoothly. "Do you remember the plan?"

"I've only just woken up..." Lyla blinked, trying to recollect the plan.

"I don't care!" I snapped, my tone becoming a lot harsher. "You do realise what we're doing, right? We're raiding the Careers food supplies, and for all you know we might have to kill. Do you have the faintest idea how many people fail trying to destroy the Careers supplies? We could die Lyla, and I don't want to die... and I'm not having another death on my shoulders... not... not since Bethuny."

"Calm down," Lyla replied, frowning. "We have a gun and a ring- this is going to be a piece of cake. We're going to pick up a load of rocks and hide around where you think the Career camp is... then we wait until they go out on one of their hunts..."

"Good," I nodded with approval. "And then?"

"We go in, and I'm going to take down anyone who's guarding the place with my ring..." Lyla tentatively continued, before struggling to recollect the other parts of the plan.

"And do you think you're going to be able to do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Knock down a Career, of course." I replied. "No point in giving you a mind control ring if you're not going to use it."

"Of course," Lyla said, before steering the topic of conversation. "Then if my ring doesn't work, like it didn't with Bethuny you're going to shoot them..." She took a moment to gain her composure, obviously not being fond of the idea of me having to shoot somebody. "Then we use the stones to check for any motion triggered traps... and then once we're sure the place is safe we grab some food, bullets for that gun and other supplies. Then we burn the supplies."

"Good," I smiled. "And then?"

The colour drained from Lyla's face for a split second. "We leave and shoot or kill anyone we find- Career or not." I nodded and grinned- Lyla was reciting everything I had said word for word with that near photographic memory of hers. I guess that was the average thing in District Six. "Especially Maximotus- he's our number one target."

"He definitely is." I frowned. It may have been a while since Bethuny had died, but that still didn't quench my need to kill Maximotus. I still wanted revenge.

"And we're going to start now, aren't we?" Lyla questioned. I glanced up to her and paused for a second- I had planned for everything to happen on day eight, because by then we'd be in the Final Twelve. But me, Lyla or any one of the Careers could've been dead by then- this was the point where even the Careers started dying, and the deaths in these Games were just getting more unpredictable by the second.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I think we should give it some time whilst we practiced. Day Eight, perhaps? I think if we're going to do this we'll need food. We're completely out and we're both starving, so we might as well prepare today and eat whatever we can."

"We're kind of out right now," Lyla smiled. I forced myself to smile back.

"I know. I'm not stupid... I can't see any food- unless you're planning to eat dust," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not _that _desperate." Lyla giggled, before pausing for a second. "I remember at home whenever I asked my dad what we'd have for dinner he'd always jokingly reply with something disgusting... like rabbit ears or a dogs private bits or something... and, well, I never thought I'd actually be that desperate..."

"I'm pretty sure you're not eating a dogs private bits," I snorted.

"It can't be much better than dust, though, can it?" Lyla smirked, drawing patterns in the sand with her fingers. I guess if I was starving to death any part from a dog would be better than dying... I had to get back. I promised Bethuny I would win. I promised revenge.

Out of nowhere a silver parcel the shape of a large box had landed at my feet. I guess somebody wanted me to deliver my revenge as much as I did... and revenge smelt pretty tasty. Opening the box I could smell fresh, warm bread. It's smell was so tantalising... I hadn't ate in ages.

"Looks like we won't be worrying about breakfast anytime soon." I glanced up and smiled.

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District Eleven POV:**

I'd been wake for a while, and a part of me was hoping that when I opened my eyes I wouldn't be stuck in some pyramid in the Hunger Games. I'd be lucky and I'd be curled up on my living room floor- the result of a long day at work. Realising this naive attitude was ridiculous I sighed before letting my eyes slowly open... and there was the cold rocky floor.

I tried to lean up, but my limbs ached so badly, and the gash that creeped down my side only accompanied my aching pain with an irritating sting. I wanted to do nothing more than collapse for a few more hours. But collapsing and doing nothing wouldn't get anyone anywhere but death in the Hunger Games. Groaning and summoning my strength, I forced myself to roll over and face Katie. I had kind of felt bad for the way I had treated her... and I kind of wanted to apologise...

Eurgh, missing home and wanting to apologise to a silly girl all in one day? That was the ultimate sign that the Hunger Games were screwing me up. I glanced over to see that Katie's sleeping bag was missing a person- it was empty. It just lay there in the middle of the floor, obscured by shadows that had crept across it, crumpled as if nobody had slept in it.

"Katie?" I asked, bolting up and quickly standing. She couldn't have ran away could she? Surely I wasn't _that _rude? I didn't want to be rude to the point of making Katie run away from me... Pausing, I cursed my stupidness before spinning around to see a smiling Katie with her face lit up by flames. And something was cooking.

"Is something up?" She chirped merrily. "You sounded worried..."

"I thought you..." I started off, but I paused and laughed nervously, feeling my cheeks grow unsuaully hot. "Never mind, I was just being paranoid."

"Even if I did run away I have weapons. I can defend myself fairly well," Katie said as if she had suddenly read my mind. For a second our eyes met and then she pressed on "you can't say that much though, can you? I mean, you're weaponless and you barely have any supplies..."

"I can defend myself pretty well," I said. "I'd be more of a danger to myself than anyone else if I'd been given a knife or an axe or something... the weapons I'm good at... I... well, I don't think you can get them in the Games if I'm honest."

"Don't be silly, you can get pretty much anything in these Games- Maximotus has a gun and a magical gem," Katie reasoned. I ignored her and glanced to what she was cooking- bacon, and lots of it on a small pan. Katie had underestimated the contents of her pack when she said she didn't have much to eat, because this was the most delicious food that I'd ever seen in the Games if my nostrils were telling me correctly. "Anyway, you can have my weapon."

"No!" I shook my head, but Katie ignored me and flung her blade so that it skidded to the floor and rested by my side. I glanced to the blade and moved my hands towards it tentatively, before sighing again. "It's okay Katie, I don't need it... you need it more than I do, and I'm not any good with blades anyway."

"I have my bow and arrows," Katie smiled, winding a stray lock of hair around her fingers whilst breakfast cooked. "And it doesn't matter if you can use it or not- any weapon is better than no weapon at all."

I gave a small smile before clearing my throat. Katie was so nice, and I was... well, a complete and utter bastard. Katie looked up at me whilst I hung my head like a child that had done something wrong, and the guilt that churned in my stomach was horrible. "I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you Katie... I thought you were a bad person, like the other Careers... but... you're not."

Katie's smile seemed to light up the room for a brief second and I couldn't help but smile. It had only taken that to be forgiven? Feeling like I had won the Games, I grabbed the dagger that Katie had slid over to my and stuffed it into my belt. Katie was right- though I had no skill it was better than nothing.

"Thank you, but the Careers aren't all that bad," Katie rambled earnestly. "I mean Tristan is lovely, and Krindle and Selena always talked to me... I mean, they were prepared to kill but that didn't make them bad people... you... I... eurgh. You'd have to be with the Careers for a while to understand what I was saying."

I snorted sceptically, earning a dissaproving glare from Katie. "Careers aren't nice people Katie. I understand the fact that people are prepared to kill to win, but they take it to another level. They're not human, they have no feelings or-"

"Not true," Katie shook her head. "Anyway, I've been thinking and I think we need to get out of this place if we want to stay alive, do you know any way we could get out?"

I thought back to the mole mutt and the burrow it had created. That had to lead to somewhere- maybe more evil moles who were hungry for human flesh? It was worth it though because Katie was right when she said we could only go so far before we bored the audience, and once we did that the Gamemakers would press one button and our intestines would pop out and cover the walls surrounding us.

"I think I know one way," I muttered, watching Katie dish out breakfast. It looked like it had been cut to perfection and I realised how much I missed meat- even though it was a rarity in District Eleven whenever my parents had managed to snag any meat it always made the most enjoyable dinners; I was quite the carnivore.

"Good," Katie smiled. "But we might as well eat breakfast first, okay?"

Who was I to complain?

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District One POV:**

Katie was gone. Hopefully dying under a rock somewhere, but if she wasn't she'd be with the District Eleven boy. They did seem to try and go against me like a little tag team, but they didn't have much luck. If all of the tributes in this arena had tried to face me I'd still come out on top. Tristan- well, he had gone away too. That was good. He was getting on my nerves and had began to be all sensitive, and District Two weren't worth keeping anymore. I always knew I was a good actor, but I never knew how much it would help me in the Games.

Now I was stuck with Liane- my District partner. Psychotic, stupid but very handy. And the District Four couple- not my favourite people, but they were determined. Though their determination would end in vain, their skills would draw me ever so closer to the end of the Games. These Games had dragged on seven days too long, and the Games usually lasted three weeks maximum. I was at least a third of the way there.

"Do you think they're alive?" Krindle asked Selena in a hushed voice. Him and Selena were huddled around a fire, trying to keep warm. Recently they had been whispering to each other as if me and Liane had never existed- which was a good thing, because it had made it evident that they had feared me. Fear was good, because fear suggested power on my behalf.

"Of course, they'll probably be back soon." Selena whispered back, but my trained ears could still pick her voice up.

"Personally I think all this tension makes these Games _exciting_," I sneered. "I mean, just think about it... the audience must be having such a fun time at home."

Liane looked up from a large blade which she had been using as a mirror and giggled so innocently it had even made me feel awkward. "Maximotus, you sounded so sad when you told Tristie-poo that his soulmate was potentially dead... was that all an act?"

"Well, I do have pretty good acting skills," I proudly declared.

"You'd make a pretty good antagonist in a movie or a play," Selena stated blankly, as if she had been talking to herself more than to me. "You wouldn't even have to act it... it'd all be natural to you..."

"Selena, dear, I am the antagonist," I laughed coldly, making Selena look up to me with a stupid wide eyed innocence that reminded me of that sickening girl Katie. "The thing with theatrics and movies is they're all wrong... the kind people don't rescue everybody and save the day do they? In reality if you have to win you have to be a cold hearted killer."

"So were you sad when Katie had been captured?" Krindle asked, his voice surprisingly cool. With my arrogant rants I was almost certain that he'd be angry, but he looked as composed as ever.

"No," I snorted. "Did you think I was being honest? I just didn't want Tristan to attempt to kill me because if he had tried it wouldn't have been good if I had to kill him." That much was true, although Tristan was a useful asset I didn't care whether him or his girl lived or died anymore. But I _did _want to see them both together when they died- I had even fantasised about it... two birds one stone...

"You did sound pretty sad," Krindle said. "Nice acting skills."

"It's not just my acting skills," I laughed. "I made the whole situation up... it was based on truth, of course, but I mean only somebody like me could improvise such a story in such a short amount of time, right?"

Selena was about to speak, but I saw Krindle give her a warning look before looking to me and raising his eyebrows. "What story was this?"

"Well," I boasted. "I did tell the truth when I said I had shot Bethuny, and I was unsure who had died until last night but me and Katie weren't ambushed. We conducted the ambush. And then later Katie had proven she wasn't worthy so I had tried to kill her..."

Selena sounded horrified. "You tried to kill her?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, she had proven herself unworthy. But then the District Eleven crept up on me and hit me... _that's_ how I had recieved this broken nose... and I had tried to kill them both with the bracelet but I miss and the whole place collapsed in on them... they could be a twitching, gory mess as we speak."

I gave a cold laugh, and Selena and Krindle looked horrified. Krindle had tried to hide it, but I saw a glimpse of it hit him before he could shroud it with that casual laid back expression he always seemed to have. Liane was giggling again, but it wasn't that false innocent giggle she usually did- this time it was completely and utterly manic. Though Liane hated me I was sure that she appreciated my genius.

"You're going to hell," she giggled.

Not before twenty three other children got there before me.

* * *

**I wrote this straight after the last chapter, but I wanted there to be a small time gap first. And I had editting to do first, of course. I'm on a roll. **

**Anyway, as always please review and whatnot, because soon all this tension is going to be released and one, if not many tributes are going to suffer. *Mwahahaha***

_**~Toxic.**_

**Question- How long do you think it's going to be before the Careers end up turning on each other?**

**Oh, and this is a must- who's heard the new Coldplay song Paradise? It's definitely the best in Mylo Xyloto, which was a dissapointment. Anyway, I listened to it on repeat whilst writing this chapter. :D**


	30. Discovery

_Day seven:_

* * *

**Shanae Titherington, Capitol Citizen POV:**

The Games were as interesting as ever- finally drawing to a close! I held my breath as me and my best friend Xen watched as the District Two girl had desperately tried to clamber away from the District One boy, though he was by far the most skilled tribute in the Games. The girl was quick and had gained a couple of skills along the way- when she entered the Games she was only an ameteur Career afterall, but she had proven everyone wrong and made it this far. But not far enough.

"This is where it gets good," Xen held a breath and clung onto my arm tightly, her ruby red eyes glinting with excitement. Her eyes weren't naturally ruby red obviously; they were a brown-ish colour, but Xen had told her mother she wanted red eyes- the colour of love and danger.

The District Two girl screamed as she dodged the One boy's swinging sword, and quickly resumed running away from him. She wasn't good with many weapons apart from ranged ones, and when you have a brutal killer in your face you don't get much of a chance to throw. The Two girl tripped and Xen screamed in a mixture of fear and excitement. This is why the Capitol loved the Hunger Games- they never got boring. We could watch countless tributes go into different arenas every year and it only got better and better.

"Holy god!" Xen cried out again as the One boy wrapped his hands around the girl's puny neck. The girl thrashed, attempting to escape but she was failing miserably. The two girl had provided us with a lot of entertainment but it was her time to go... For a second I wondered how terrified she was, having the life squeezed out of her by the District One boy's hands whilst his snarling face looked down on her... his hands were soaked with her ally's blood... she did deserve it though, because she was nothing more than a District neanderthal.

"Xeniamia Dohead!" A voice snapped from the doorway. Xeniamia guiltily dropped the remote control, which immediately made the projected screen in front of us blink off. The now dormant televison allowed darkness to engulf the room, but I could still make out the bright aquamarine hair that belonged to Xen's mother.

"Yes mother?" Xen replied innocently whilst I supressed a giggle.

"Why were you watching the 280th Games?" Xen's mother asked, a blue eyebrow cocking up. "I mean that was so twenty-two years ago!"

"It was fun!" Xen reasoned guiltily. "Nothing's happening in this one anyway."

"Strange child," Xen's mother giggled, her emerald green eyes meeting mine. "Hello Shanae! Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," I said brightly.

"It's a pleasant surprise to see you." Xen's mother gave me a warm smile. "I thought you wouldn't have your weekly sleepover with Xeniamia because well... she told me you had an arrangement with that lovely boy in your school, Miki Lane..."

I felt my blush burn my porcelain cheeks. "It was cancelled," I mumbled, giving Xen an accusational glare. "You promised you wouldn't tell _anyone._"

Xen's mother, sensing that she had intruded gave a weak chuckle and seemed to dissapear before I could give her a second glance. I looked at the doorway for a second before looking at Xen, she grinned sheepishly. "It was an accident... sorry... what happened with Miki anyway?"

"He would rather have his lips glued to that _absolute demon_" I hissed angrily, feeling rejection burn me from the inside.

"You mean Porceina Rhymes?" Xen gasped, immediately touching the earpiece that hung onto her ear and glittered with various District One imported diamonds- even by Capitol standards Xen was spoilt, because that earpiece was the latest design, with internet, calls, music channels and the news. She rambled down the earpiece to a muffled voice. "Hello Porceina- is that you? Well, I have something to say to a boyfriend stealing bitch like you-"

"Xeniamia, Charity's here!" Xen's mother shouted from the front of the house, and in a second a new figure was at the doorway- with short sandy hair and shy almond eyes, Charity was the school weirdo. She didn't dye her hair or catch up with the latest fashions like most girls- she even hated the Hunger Games. She had gotten into trouble a lot in school for independant thinking. _Who the hell thought independantly? _Despite her utter weirdness, Charity was a lovely girl and mine and Xen's friend. You're bound to be weird when your mother is _liberal _who protests about anything.

"Are you guys busy?" Charity asked meekly. I patted the seat next to me, indicating that Charity could sit next to me whilst Xen shouted all sorts of curses down to line to Porceina. Charity smiled and sat down next to me, dragging out an old book that she had stole from an illegal library which was about revolution. This was why she was a weirdo. "How are you Shanae? I heard you got dumped by Miki-"

"I dumped him," I replied angrily. "Anyway weren't you going out on an animal rights protest with your mother?"

"_Was," _Charity corrected, smiling excitedly. "We had to cancel- because my mother finally thinks that she can stop the Hunger Games once and for all!"

"Pfft," I snorted. "What makes you think that? Hasn't she tried and been arrested a million times before?"

"Yes, but this time she's managed to get hold of somebody who we thought was missing. The daughter of a Gamemaker- somebody very important." Charity smiled, slamming her book shut and ignoring Xen who was shouting loudly down the phone. "I mean- nobody knows more than this girl, this is something that is going to change Panem and destroy it's oppressive chains!"

"Well who's that?" I snapped, losing my patience. I didn't know what oppressive meant but Charity sounded like she had some interesting gossip.

Her answer made my heart freeze. "Olga Pierce."

* * *

**Alec Seth, District Twelve POV:**

"So you think we've got something?" I asked, feeling excitement fill me up to the point where I felt giddy. Kieran seemed to have randomly found tracks that lead to Spyglys and all of us but Monk were excited by the prospect of seeing Spyglys again. Even I missed Spyglys, because deep down I knew Spyglys was a good guy. We had lots of interesting conversation...

"These tracks lead to something, but the size of the footprints look a lot like Spyglys..." Kieran said, inspecting the tracks that were imprinted into the sand. Monk rolled her eyes, exasperated that so much time and energy was being spent in finding our lost ally. Her and Kieran were both so rude- but in different ways. Maybe that was why they got on.

"How can you tell that they're Spyglys' tracks?" Monk inquired.

Kieran smirked and shrugged. "Kind of like telling the difference between a blue tit and a sparrow."

"And how do you know the difference between them?"

"I just do," Kieran sighed, rolling his eyes. "Tracking and all that is taught in our school. If you lived in District Nine it would be second nature."

"That's the difference between our Districts," Monk sighed. "Your District is stupid."

"Stupid? I do not come from a stupid District."

"You do so," Monk reasoned, smiling. "You produce a load of horrible crappy food in a factory and also go out in the forest to get the wild food yourself- District Ten are wise, because we just coop ours up so we don't have to run around like idiots when we have to kill our food."

"That's untrue," Kieran grumbled, looking quite insulted. "Your District is just lazy, just like you."

"How the hell am I lazy?" Monk snapped, her eyes widening with anger. "People in my District compliment my athleticism."

"They were being sarcastic, then," Kieran snorted with laughter. "Even in the Hunger Games your day consists of eating, complaining and sleeping..."

Monk looked hurt. "That's not true."

"The truth hurts m'dear."

Monk turned around and for a second I thought she was going to hit Kieran, but she paused when Kieran's eyes widened in surprised and gave a sigh, before slowly lowering her arm so it drooped back to her side. I stood in between them, giving them both a disgusted look. I guess I was forever the mediator- but that was a good thing, because if I wasn't here it wouldn't be a surprise if Monk and Kieran had decided to try and kill each other.

"Stop fighting!" I scolded the both of them, giving them each a look. "Do you think fightings going to get us anywhere?"

There was a silent pause, and Kieran and Monk both looked at me, knocked speechless. The way they talked about their District made me miss mine. I didn't kill cattle or hunt, all I did was try and shovel coal to make a living but even then I was pretty poor. Despite the fact I didn't live in a grand estate I'd give so much to be back home- I missed my whole family, and my dog, and my best friend Rachie... she'd know what to do right now. She was always level headed and calm- I bet she could've won the Games if she were sent in. But she wasn't, instead Kathleen was sent in... and killed.

"I'm sorry," Kieran finally sighed. "I'm under a lot of stress."

"I'm just snappy," Monk admitted with a smirk, before turning to Kieran. "I'm sorry Kieran, you're not stupid."

"Thanks... and you're not lazy either." Kieran paused.

"I know I'm not."

"I take it back," Kieran huffed, crouching down to observe the tracks before Monk could think up of a retort. For a second we continued to follow the tracks- the walk must have been ten or fifteen minutes before our path was blocked by a load of boulders that seemed to be remnants from a collapsed ceiling. High above our heads, we could see the faintest wisp of blue sky and even clouds.

"Wow... clouds... I didn't know they existed anymore," I sighed as I felt the cool outer air ripple through my hair and caress my face.

"Do you think there's much land out there?" Kieran observed, looking sternly to the gap in the ceiling. "I mean the Gamemakers wouldn't have trapped us in a pyramid, because that way we're quite enclosed. I'm willing to be that at some point- the Final Eight or something- we're going to see what lies outside the pyramid."

"And if it's the Final Eight, whatever is out there to greet us won't be nice." I muttered, to which Kieran nodded.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Monk rolled her eyes. "Can you two can it? Never have I endured such depression- it's like having to spend time with my grandmothers minus the smell of cats. So, where do these tracks lead from here?"

"They stop," Kieran said bluntly.

"Stop- like he went in just as the boulders collapsed?"

I pondered for a second before I saw a glint of red- I immediately turned around to see it, and saw that a small red trail had snaked its way down the corridor. I wonder if Kieran had noticed it? Blood wasn't a rare sight in the Hunger Games- mine and Monk's clothes were both stained with it, and Kieran's face looked quite beaten up itself. Surely that could be Spyglys? Or maybe he had been hit by one of those boulders? What would happen? Could he have died? I seriously hoped not.

"Did you notice that blood?" I asked Kieran.

"Yeah," Kieran affirmed. "It's not enough to be fatal- we'd know if Spyglys died remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I looked down, humiliated, which prompted Kieran and Monk to chuckle nastily a little.

"But there are different tracks," Kieran looked down again, his sharp eyes taking in tracks that accompanied the blood. "They're not Spyglys' though... I'm willing to bet they're a particuarly nasty tribute based on the fact whoever it is has pretty big feet."

"You know what they say about big feet..." Monk said, which earned a glare from both me and Kieran. Now wasn't the time for crude analogies.

"So where's Spyglys?" I asked. "Do we follow the new track?"

"No, we don't- that could be dangerous." Kieran sighed. "Anyway, I know where Spyglys is."

I already knew the answer- he was on the other side. And we had no way to get to him, which was a pretty bad dilemma. I silently cursed to myself, and I could see Monk roll her eyes in an exasperated manner. Looks like things weren't going to plan at all.

* * *

**Katie-Susan Winters, District Two POV:**

"Here we are," Spyglys indicated the the large hole that was in front of us. It looked big enough to fit us... it did hold a nasty mole mutt in it, anyway. It could've probably held more of those things, and I precautiously held my bow and arrows at the ready just in case anything popped up. "It's pretty dark so we might have to light something... or just adjust."

I simply unzipped my backpack and smirked when I drew out a large torch. Spyglys looked flabbergasted; probably because he had never ever seen torches or electrical devices belong to anyone but the Careers- and the price for torches were usually pretty expensive when it came to sponsoring. Yet I had some- I felt pretty lucky, well, I knew luck was on my side.

Without a word we both slowly ventured into the dark burrow, which was a bit steep at first and I clung onto Spyglys as I felt myself begin to fall. He didn't seem to mind, and continued walking as if the whole darkness and steepness didn't affect him. It was kind of awkward, only seeing what the torch's beam of light had allowed me to see and still managing to cling onto Spyglys.

"You alright?" He asked, clinging onto his knife just in case the time called.

"Not really," I breathed back with relief. I readied myself and stood up, shining the light around the place. All I could see were walls formed from mud, rock and sediments. Despite the fact danger hadn't presented itself to me, the sound of my racing heartbeat told me that this wasn't going to be fun. I stepped fowards slightly and found my footing, looking up as dust sprayed down like glitter, burying itself into my hair. In any other situation I'd have liked to of got a wash as soon as possible- but I had to remind myself that this was the Hunger Games. A little bit of dirt was nothing.

"Is this dust getting to you?" Spyglys asked as he moved behind me. We continued walking and soon I felt myself stand on something brittle- beneath mine and Spyglys' weight the sound of a sickening crunch rang in my ears, and freezing I shone my torch to the ground and paused completely when I saw that bones littered the floor. Beneath my foot there was the remains of a rabbit's skull that had been crushed by my foot. Shuddering, I stumbled back and looked to the remains of rats and various other animals. This was a graveyard of bones, littered with bones and rotting flesh with the revolting aroma of blood overtaking me.

"We need to get out of here," I shuddered, stepping back, but Spyglys firmly clung onto my hand. I was glad that I saved him, because it was much better than him being feasted on my a giant mole. That was a fate that even Maximotus didn't deserve.

"There's nothing there," Spyglys assured me, his voice being a comfort in the darkness. There was something about him that seemed so much warmer than the chilly temperatures of the burrow.

We continued walking for a bit, the sound of bones crunching beneath us seeming to get louder and more gruesome. By now I had stopped clinging onto Spyglys' hand because I needed to get my bows and arrows at the ready. Feeling them tremble in my palms I looked as there was the faintest glimmer of light, and a small smile crept across the face.

"Looks like we've got our escape," I muttered to Spyglys and we continued trekking up the slope that the tunnel had formed, and soon we were out into the light. I glanced around, adjusting to the torches that shone around me. Looked like we were safe! Then a new kind of dread hit me when I realised the room we were in was pretty cut off too- banks of mud towered above us like mountains, and they seemed impossible, if not extremely difficult to go up.

"What do we do?" Spyglys mumbled, looking at the slopes.

"We seperate... don't we?" I smiled weakly.

"Yeah," Spyglys glanced at me for a second. "Bye then I guess..."

"And next time I see you... I might have to kill you." I said weakly, looking to Spyglys. Deep down I knew I could never kill Spyglys, but what I said was true- I might have to kill him at some point. The question was whether I had the guts to finish him off.

Spyglys snorted. "I won't take it personally."

I gave one last weak smile and turned around, walking away from Spyglys. Walking away was actually pretty hard, it felt like I was pushing my way through a force that wanted to drag me back to Spyglys- but the thought of seeing Tristan again was good; it was the only thing that kept me walking. I stopped at the muddy bank and put my hand into it, sighing when I realised that if I tried to climb it I would have only humiliated myself.

"Spyglys?" I called, turning around. Spyglys was sitting down, prodding the knife that I had given him into the ground experimentally. I knew I wanted to talk to him- I needed to talk to him. Tristan wasn't going to stay with the Careers, he'd leave eventually... maybe if I brought Spyglys with me things could be fixed... Spyglys looked up and I felt myself running towards him, quicker than I had ever run in my life.

"Change of heart?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, you?" I replied breathlessly.

Spyglys stood up and glanced at me for a second- I took his height in for a second. He wasn't that tall but his broad figure was so intimidating... I remember being terrified of him, but now everything about him made me feel at home.

"Maybe."

"I don't want to leave you... because... well,"

Spyglys looked apathic. "Because?"

I paused, before looking Spyglys directly in the eye. "Because I like you! Hasn't it been obvious from the start? And by like I mean like a lot, you're just... you're different to what I usually face. I don't know- I'm being a rambling idiot, but I need to know if you feel the same way... or if you care..."

Spyglys looked taken aback, but then his features softened. "That's... that's really cute. I don't know, I never was really good with icky situations... but, yeah, I care. A lot."

I instinctively moved my hand and held onto Spyglys. Spyglys flinched at the contact at first, but then eventually looked at me and smiled. This was so out of character- for me and for him. But it was also kind of perfect. Unexpected.

"I'd say that's a chance of heart," I smiled, clinging onto Spyglys closer. I moved closer to him and eventually hugged him- and though he seemed tentative against hugging me back, he patted my shoulder slightly unsurely.

"Sorry to rain on your parades, but I've come for Katie." A cold voice said behind us. I instantly froze- I knew that voice anywhere, despite the level of coldness that I wasn't used to. I span around and observed the person I knew so well- the person I hadn't seen in days. He had black hair that had grown remarkably since I last saw him, and steely blue eyes that looked utterly betrayed. I immediately released all contact from Spyglys and found everything so confusing- if guilt could kill right now I'd be a corpse.

Because in front of me stood Tristan.

* * *

**Cliffhangers are fun :)**

**Next chapter will be up soon- and review. Or a landslide might just happen and kill Katie, Spyglys and Tristan and their zombies will kill everyone :D You never know... it *is* my story.**

**Oh, and if you're reading this past the 23rd I am now 16. Hoorah.**

**Question: Tristan or Spyglys, who do you prefer? :)**

_**~Toxic**_


	31. Consequences

_Day seven:_

* * *

**Tristan Wilds, District Two POV:**

Was I seeing right? Everything seemed frozen in time when I looked at the two, who glanced to me like rabbits who had been caught under the spotlight; Katie looked at me with wide, innocent eyes and I saw her push away from the District Eleven boy and smile at me weakly. What was Katie doing with the District Eleven boy? Hadn't she been caught by the District Five and Six girls? Confusion swept over me and very slowly it had turned into rage. Why had she been hugging the District Eleven boy? Had something gone on between them? I saw her eyes- she adored him. He had stolen Katie from me, and now he was going to pay.

"Tristan..." Katie muttered guiltily. "I-"

"I don't want any excuses, Katie," I gruffly said, to which Katie looked up me sadly. I still cared for her and being this horrible to her was hard, but right now I could kill her too- the only tribute I had trusted in these Games had broken that trust. Katie might not have stabbed me in the back, but this sensation was almost as bad as being stabbed right in the heart.

"You don't understand, it's... it's not what you think." Katie said desperately, looking to Spyglys for support. Spyglys looked at to her apathically. I wasn't sure what was going on- was he angry too? I guess he didn't expect Katie to have been close to a fellow Career. In the lousy District kid's eyes Careers were brutal and couldn't become attached to another human.

"Maximotus told me that you were caught by the District Five girl!" I barked, trying to restrain myself from shouting and probably failing miserably. "I was worried, I thought you were dead... and I see you going off with another guy... What do you think you're doing?"

"Maximotus lied," Katie shouted back, slowly growing frustrated herself. "He tried to kill _me_."

I stood in shock, trying to get over what Katie just said. Maximotus lied? So whilst I had spent hours worrying for Katie's life, thinking that the District Five girl had cut her up or tortured her, she was alive and well with the District Eleven boy? Why did I trust Maximotus in the first place? I wanted to kill him. I wanted Maximotus dead. What did they do in here all alone... did they kiss? Or...

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Spyglys asked, looking over to me curiously.

"I'm an old friend of Katie's," I replied stiffly. "Or you could say I was more than a friend..." I tried to stop my voice from showing any emotion and I turned to Katie, giving the coldest look that I could muster; one that I usually gave to my victims before I killed them. "What did I mean to you Katie?"

"You..." Katie stopped, defeated. "You meant a lot to me Tristan."

"Me and her were practically a thing," I sneered, glaring at Spyglys. "But it looks like she's moved on to you. The girl is obviously so deprived of attention she needs it wherever she goes. If she was locked in a room with Maximotus she'd have tried it on with him I bet."

"Spyglys-" Katie looked to him, defensively.

"Don't try and redeem yourself," I spat at Katie. "I don't care. No excuses. I don't care if Maximotus tried to kill you- I don't care about your sister anymore, but I cared for you. And you betrayed me, Katie. And now you're going to suffer for it. No whore goes unpunished."

Katie looked incredibly hurt. "You're going to kill me?"

"No," I looked to Katie, trying to create a fake confident approach. "I promised you I'd keep you alive, but I'm a Career. I kill pathetic District children, and your new boyfriend here isn't any different from them. I'm going to kill him."

"No!" Katie cried out, her hand instinctively attaching itself to Spyglys'. Looking at their hands wrapped around each other like two pieces of a jigsaw hurt me, and I knew that I wasn't going to kill the stupid District Eleven boy because I wanted to kill a District child. I wanted revenge- I wanted to hurt him because he had taken something precious from me. The only motive I had for killing the boy in front of me was envy.

"It's okay," Spyglys smirked, pulling his hand from Katie's. This was obviously fun and games to him; he wasn't scared of me, and soon that would all change. I gripped my sword and pulled it from its sheath and waited as my muscles adapted to the new weight. Smirking, I moved slowly ahead to the two. Katie didn't touch the weapons she had, and I knew she wouldn't- Katie still cared about me, and I knew she hadn't hurt me intentionally. That was always her main weakness.

Spyglys, however, reacted differently. He immediately withdrew a blade from his belt- the blade was puny compared to my sword but was definitely well crafted; it was Career standard. Had Katie just surrendered and given this boy a weapon? What a fool. The boy tried flinging the blade at me but it was apparent that he was useless- the blade just bounced off the ground a couple of metres in front of me as I strode forwards. The boy wasn't so cocky now- though he didn't show any fear his arrogant demeanour had dropped.

"You took my girl," I grinned as I moved towards Spyglys. "I'm going to take your life."

I continued moving forwards, but then I saw something from my peripheral vision and I cautiously stopped in my tracks as a large package had landed at Spyglys feet. I saw the shape of something- it was fairly large, but whatever it was had a sharp point. That was great- the Capitol wanted to see a fight, and I knew they were going to get one.

* * *

**Alec Seth, District Twelve POV:**

After more searching, Kieran had stopped in his tracks. Me and Monk froze too as we could definitely hear something- but what was it? It sounded like a harmony of shouts to me, all coming from a variety of different voices. Kieran straightened up a bit as Monk quirked an eyebrow.

"Looks like some tributes are having a disagreement," Monk smirked.

"And we're going to stop them," Kieran replied, his eyes widening as the shouts gradually got louder and more angry.

"Why?" Monk rolled her eyes and started pacing a bit. "It's probably two idiot tributes who are fighting over bread or something, let them kill each other."

"They aren't any tributes," Kieran muttered, shaking his head. "Aren't you listening to the tone of the voice? That's Spyglys."

All of us paused a second and another shout pierced the air. Immediately, Kieran looked around as if to identify a source of the sound. The air in my lungs seemed to freeze and even Monk seemed to be on edge as we all looked around- wherever the sound was coming from, it seemed to bounce from the walls so it was difficult to specify where the shouts were coming from.

"It's over there," Kieran said, pointing down a random corridor. Monk nervously squinted down it.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Kieran snapped back grumpily. "Just because you're deaf," he muttered as he began to move towards the corridor. Monk and I shared a glance before we were both walking down with Kieran- as the shouting got louder and louder, I realised that we were edging ever so closer to the scene of battle. Randomly, Kieran had started running and me and Monk followed, though Monk was soon panting as if she had ran a marathon when she had only ran a couple of metres if anything.

"Are y-you s-sure we need to run?" Monk wheezed as she clung onto her side, where a stitch was probably making her life a little but harder. Kieran stopped and turned to face Monk, who was red in the face and breathing so heavily that she had probably lost of capability of speech.

"I think it's apparent Spyglys is in trouble," I said, holding onto Monk's arm. "I don't think they're that far away..."

"They're in that room down the corridor," Kieran gestured to the room and I could see that whatever it was, it was dark. I didn't like the dark, and I could see from the look Monk gave me that Monk didn't like the dark either. Kieran resumed heading towards the room, but his rushed run had changed into a casual stride. Swallowing my fear, I followed him with Monk at my side.

"Something tells me that dark rooms aren't a good idea," I muttered to myself.

"Something tells me we should _shut up_," Monk hissed at me, and as we entered the darkness I could see the smirk on Kieran's face. I wanted to come up with a retort, but the darkness had made fear creep inside of me. We continued walking through the large room and soon our eyes seemed to adjust to the darkness, and I clung onto Kieran before he walked into what seemed like a giant hole.

"Woah!" Kieran said, stepping back to create some distance.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"No point in whispering," Monk rolled her eyes. "They'd hear us even if we did whisper- we do seem pretty close anyway-"

Another shout had shattered Monk's words. It seemed to be coming down the hole, and it definitely wasn't Spyglys. I mentally linked the scream to all the other girls alive in the arena- none of the Career girls would scream like that, apart from the Two girl who seemed (for a Career) a bit of a wimp. I looked down the hole and my eyes had met with Kieran's for a second.

"Are they down there?" I asked him.

"Seems like it," Kieran shrugged.

"Well there's no way down there," Monk snapped, looking into the pitch black hole. "We don't know how far it drops, and if I had a choice between our buddy Spyglys dying and me dying, I know who I'd choose- Spyglys-" She paused under Kieran's glare. "Only joking- I'd choose me."

"That isn't very nice," I sighed as I saw Monk cross her fingers. She simply stuck her tongue out to me like a bratty child.

"Okay, we need to come up with something rational-" Kieran started, but a small grin crept across Monk's face that made me think that she had turned insane for a second. She then glanced to Kieran, and then glanced back at me, some kind of amusement in her murky eyes.

"We need a test subject," she smirked.

"A test subject?" I asked, glancing at her and seeing the grin that crept across her face. I looked at Kieran and noticed that he was wearing a smirk, and then it all hit me. No, they were _not _throwing me down a hole where Spyglys and a girl could be. That was a definite no.

"Oh come on, Alec," Monk sighed. "Me and Kieran are range and close combat- Spyglys is the strength of the group, which is why we're making sure he's safe and sound." She had started grinning again. "You, you're the healer... and the hook person," she indicated to the hook in my palm. "Like, really... you could do the group a favour and check that the hole is safe."

"I am not being your test subject," I said, feeling my heart suddenly begin to race as her and Kieran lead me to the edge of the hole. I couldn't believe Kieran was helping her with this- they weren't seriously going to throw me down a hole were they? They could be killing me for all I know!

"I'm _pretty_ sure you won't die," Kieran joked. "At worst you might get a couple of broken bones- your neck if you're unlucky."

Before I could protest, Monk continued. "And when you're down there you can call up to us to tell us that the fall is safe- unless you're dead, of course."

And with that Kieran nudged my back harshly and adrenaline hit me as I fell down the dark hole. The pressure of falling hit my face, and the seconds felt like minutes as my body seemed to freeze- ice creeping across my insides with fear. I cried out, and then slammed into the harsh ground.

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District Eleven POV:**

My hands fumbled against the fairly large sponsor gift that I had received, and trying to stop myself from trembling I managed to tear off the material trying to prevent me from whatever gift I had been given. A sponsor could've chosen a really bad time to sponsor me a load of food- or I could've been as lucky as I hoped and been sponsored a weapon of some sort.

As I tore the packaging off, I saw that whatever was in there was sharp and shiny. Better than nothing. From the corner of my eye I saw something sharp and shiny heading my way and I rolled to the side just in time, as a sword had swung through the air where I stood. I stumbled back slightly, almost crying out in surprise before gripping the weapon I had been sponsored- it was a _kama. _I remembered thinking that they were impossible to obtain in the Games, but here I was with one in my hand! Thanking whoever had sponsored me, I stood up and held the kama firmly in place.

"What is that?" Tristan sneered, looking to my kama.

"The end of you," I replied viciously swinging the kama towards Tristan. The swing felt so natural, as if I was using it in the orchards back at District Eleven again; it wasn't even like I was trying to kill somebody. Tristan leant back as the kama pierced the space in front of his face, emitting a whistling sound. I swung wildly again, but Tristan's reactions were fast and he still managed to dodge.

"I said I'd kill you, and I wasn't lying." He muttered with gritted teeth as he sidestepped another swing of mine. Though I had a lot of technique with a kama, I still had to get used to it as a weapon. I drew the kama in front of my face just as I saw Tristan swinging the sword and there was a screech of metal as the two blades clashed into each other.

I quickly withdrew the kama and moved aside as Tristan raised his sword and lowered it down again- I felt the sword swing across my stomach, but it didn't pierce any flesh. Reacting wildly, I swung my kama back at Tristan, who was trying to lift his heavy sword- in his distraction, I had managed to score a small hit. Tristan winced as I drew a cut on his arm.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I smirked as Tristan swung at me again- and missed. Feeling like I was on a roll I sneered. "Is it jealousy?"

"_Shut up!_" Tristan snarled and swung his sword at me. I felt the sword bite into my shoulder and looked as blood flowed freely out, staining the fabric of my jacket. Ducking another blow from Tristan's sword I realised that taunting Tristan was definitely not the best thing to do; it seemed to motivate him if anything. In this match I could tell Tristan was the better dodger and swinger, but the power and skill I had used from my kama had left small dents into Tristan's sword. Both of us were tiring, and it was only a matter of time before one of us gave up and allowed ourselves to die.

That wasn't going to be me.

Katie screamed as Tristan's blade had dug into the flesh of my leg, and I cried out in pain. Dropping to the ground I kicked out at Tristan's legs and kicked him to the ground before turning to grab the kama that I had dropped- and then a new scream had made me freeze entirely. The sound of something hitting the ground was apparent, and I noticed the spluttering boy who was sprawled across the floor not so far away from me- he was an ally... maybe even a friend.

When my gaze connected with the boy's dark brown eyes, I recognised Alec in a millisecond. Alec seemed to call up to the heavens- as if shouting to a god. "He's here, and the drop is safe!"

I moved my bloodied leg just in time, because a large sword smashed into where it was, cutting through the sand in sinking into the earth. I grappled for the kama close to me, only swinging it in front of me just in time- Tristan's sword smashed mercilessly into my kama, the wild strength of his swings leaving an array of marks dented into the metal.

I thrust my kama towards Tristan desperately, but the attempt was in vain as Tristan sidestepped my feeble blow with ease. In Tristan's short moment of distraction I forced myself to stand up, gritting my teeth when pain coursed through my leg. Ignoring my body's screams of protest, I stood up and glared at Tristan before swaying my weapon towards him relentlessly.

I hadn't given up yet.

* * *

**Katie-Susan Winters, District Two POV:**

This couldn't be happening. Everything seemed to be going fine- perfect. And in a split second Tristan had stumbled in at the wrong moment, and everything good that I felt I had was torn away from me; the two people I truly cared for in the Games were trying to kill one another, and Spyglys' old allies seemed to have visited in the midst of the chaos. The Twelve boy and Ten girl were sprawled out on the floor around me.

I remembered the Ten girl. I had spared her life once, and because of my inability to kill she was standing here right now. I had seen her look truly terrified... I had even seen the mangled body of her old ally. For somebody who seemed so useless she was definitely a survivor- she had escaped Maximotus and had found an alliance that she was with right now.

I turned around as the Nine boy landed a couple of metres in front of me. The way he landed was very feline like, and though he stumbled, he was much more graceful than his allies. I had never seen the Nine boy before but the first instinct I had was to run as I saw him withdraw a couple of knives from him belt. His eyes locked with mine for a brief second, and I sprinted in the other direction as fast as I could before feeling myself crash into somebody.

The Ten girl looked at me with dim blue eyes, and she withdrew a blade. It seemed like their alliance was well equipped- the knife the Ten girl was holding belonged to Liane, I could tell from the intricate design of the blade. Monk didn't seem to recognise me and immediately thrust her blade out in front of her- I managed to dodge, but luck was on my side. The Ten girl was much more skilled than I had imagined, and she seemed to hold the weapon in her hand so familiarly; she was definitely used to blades.

After getting into the rhythm of the girls attacks, my hand latched onto her wrist- Monk struggled, but I was much stronger than her. The blade she held dropped to the floor, and bounced off the sand below like a bouncy ball. For a second my eyes met with Monk as she still tried to pry out of my grip and attack me. Sally had once taught me a move to use if a boy ever tried to do things to me without my consent- and though this wasn't a perverted boy, I felt it was needed for the situation.

I swung my fist under Monk's jaw and watched as it accurately collided. Monk seemed to jerk back, but was jolted forwards by the strong grip I had on her arm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and after stuttering and shuddering she slumped to the floor. I glanced down to her still body with worry- what if I had killed her? No cannon had fired, so I was pretty sure she was alive and well. I was just being paranoid.

I readied myself to turn around but I felt something collide with my head harshly. There was no time to react- I just slumped to the ground, feeling my body twitch in agony. I looked up, but my vision was blurry- obscured by tears that pain had forced out of me. Whimpering slightly I allowed the tears to cascade down my cheeks. In front of me was the Twelve boy- he was keeled by an unconscious Monk, cradling her in his arms maternally.

In his hands was a large metallic hook- it didn't look deadly but it was smeared with blood. Feeling my body going into a panicky state I immediately felt for the wound in my head, and though the wound buzzed with protest I realised that it wasn't bleeding. That was good, because blood wasn't what I needed right now.

I shakily stood up, glancing over to Alec. He looked at me with wide eyes, as if he expected me to pounce any minute. Though the way he had held onto his weapon was constricted, he didn't look like he was prepared to hit me anytime soon. He was obviously the one who mollycoddled his alliance- he wasn't a fighter.

I slowly turned around to the source of the real skirmish- Tristan and Spyglys were locked in a furious battle, their eyes glimmering in a compound of jealousy and rage. Their swords continuously clashed into each other, their teeth gritted as they furiously tried to score a hit. I felt my stomach churn when realisation hit me- this was all my fault; if I hadn't been stupid or reckless I wouldn't have gotten so attached to Spyglys. This whole situation wouldn't have happened- if something wasn't done either Tristan or Spyglys were going to die, and that would kill me inside. They were the two people that meant the most to me in this arena.

Thinking of something I gripped my bow and slung an arrow to the bowstring. I wasn't going to kill or hurt Tristan or Spyglys- I just needed to distract them, or stop them temporarily so that they didn't kill each other. The agonising sensation that could be felt through my skull was still sharp, and I stumbled forward slightly. My world had somehow managed to start spinning, and I groaned as the arrow that I had attempted to shoot just jumped off my bow string, falling to the ground uselessly.

Spyglys and Tristan still fought furiously, engaged in an everlasting battle. I tried calling out, but it was like I wasn't making any noise at all- they both ignored my screams and pleads in favour to the conflict. I stumbled forward slowly, but I was useless at getting anywhere. After what felt like a lifetime Tristan managed to deliver a final blow, and his sword stabbed into Spyglys' side. Spyglys cried out as he fell to the ground. Though the wound wasn't deadly, it still looked disabling. Tristan hovered over Spyglys triumphantly, sword in hand.

"I win, little boy." He sneered, raising his sword up to deliver the final blow.

"Spyglys!" I screamed, and though Tristan ignored me Spyglys managed to give me one pleading look. For a second, I thought it would be the last look that I would ever share with Spyglys but I heard Tristan give a surprised yelp and the steel of his sword clattered to the ground. When I looked at Tristan he had been yanked back by the District Nine boy whose hands had snaked around Tristan's chest.

The Nine boy had a dagger in his hand, and Tristan gave one last look at me. Then it was over- The Nine boy's dagger had slid across Tristan's throat before Tristan had uttered another word- Tristan tried to call out my name as the dagger pierced his jugular, but it only came out as a disgusting gurgle as his own blood had bubbled inside his throat. I screamed as loudly as I could- Tristan couldn't be taken away from me! Not now, not ever! I refused to believe what I saw- blood gushed out of Tristan's neck and he went limp in the Nine boy's arms. As if he had held onto something burning hot, the Nine boy let go of Tristan's corpse. Tristan's blood had stained his khaki coloured shirt and he looked down to Tristan's body curiously.

Then the cannon fired and it hit me- Tristan was dead. My best friend, somebody I cared for- somebody I could have loved was gone... I'd never see him again. Spyglys called out my name desperately, but I cried out for Tristan. My eyes locked with Tristan's killer... was he going to kill me like he had killed Tristan? I didn't care right now. The feeling of loss was much worse than death.

Then the air around me was disturbed by a loud rumbling noise as the mountains of mud suddenly liquidised- like a crashing wave the sludge slammed around me, the force pushing me back slightly as the mud coated my skin and clothes. Through the mud I couldn't see Kieran, Spyglys, Alec or anybody. I glanced around wildly for a couple of seconds as the force of the mud had knocked the backpack I had once held out of my grip. Now wasn't the time to worry about my supplies- Tristan wouldn't have wanted me to die. He lived so that I could live- I wasn't going to let that be in vain.

I could hear Spyglys' shouts, and though leaving him behind hurt me I knew I had to get away. I saw a gaping cave mouth which was obstructed by the mass of solid mud. The Gamemakers had blocked us off from escaping for a reason- they wanted this conflict. A death hadn't happened for a while, and they needed blood to stain the arena- their wish was granted and now they were offering me an escape.

I swallowed my pride and ran as fast as my legs could carry me- although running was hard, because the sticky mud and dizzying pain had made me run sluggishly and pathetically. However, adrenaline still allowed me to charge forward and soon I had ran into the cave. I still continued to run as fast as I could and as soon as I knew I was away from any other tributes I collapsed in a fit of tears.

I was alive, but right now I wished I was dead- I deserved it.

* * *

**Erm... don't kill me, please?**

**Well, some people loved Tristan and some people hated him, but he's dead now. Gah. Poor Katie- and I'm sorry to the Katie/Spyglys shippers for seperating them. I just wanted to abolish this love triangle; I think Katie suits being a tragic heroine much more anyway. Sorry this scene revolved around Katie's woes but I think the conclusion of the love triangle needed a whole chapter to itself!**

**Oh yeah, final twelve now. I'll be deciding my final eight _very _soon. So if you want your tribute in the final eight? Review. If you want other tributes in it? Vote in the new and improved poll :D**

**And I'm _so _sorry for not replying to all your reviews- last chapter got lots of reviews (keep it up)! I've been so busy recently. I had no time :( I promise I'll review next time- reviews really do make me happy.**

**Question: What did you think about Tristan? R.I.P I guess :(**

_**~Toxic**_


	32. Rage

_Day Eight:_

* * *

**Selena Lennock, District 4 POV:**

Breakfast was cooking and Liane was as cheerful as ever. You'd think that the morale would decrease in the Career pack since a Career pack of six had turned into a Career pack of four within a split second- but that was a bad assumption to make. Tristan's face had engulfed the sky yesterday. I had spoken to that boy- I had even been on mildly friendly terms was him, and now he was lying in an autopsy room somewhere.

Liane and Maximotus reacted differently, though- ecstatically would be a better word to use. When Liane had seen Tristan's face she punched the air and danced around merrily, as though she were celebrating. She had even tried to give everybody some party rings and cookies (though nobody knew where she had gotten them from). Nobody accepted, not even Maximotus- but he wasn't downhearted; if anything Tristan's death had lightened his spirits, and he had been acting slightly nicer towards everybody. He must have been basking in the thoughts of Tristan's demise.

Katie was wiped from the alliance too- it was never said, but I had enough common sense to know that if Katie strolled into this room the most pleasant greeting she'd get from Maximotus was a bullet straight in the skull. I only hoped she'd have such common sense too, because Maximotus had always nursed a vendetta against her- he wouldn't think twice before killing her.

A bad thing about Katie's departure was that we were pretty much out of cooks- Maximotus and Liane could barely light a fire, and though Krindle and I could cook we weren't eating well made meals every night, we pretty much ate anything that was thrown into the pan. The morning of Day Eight was no different.

I don't know how I felt since Tristan's death- I wasn't devastated, but seeing his face in the sky had created some kind of solemn air. That's how it felt to me, and I could tell that Krindle felt the same. Though a part of me was glad Tristan was out the way, because he was definitely one of the stronger competitors in the Games. With every cannon fire I couldn't resist the feeling that I was one step closer to getting home- I couldn't help but feel I could make it to the final eight, maybe even win!

That was the thing, though. Everybody acted like getting to the Final Eight was a big deal- when all eight tributes had made it two thirds of their way through the Games their optimism immediately increased, but seven of those children would still die. Seven children's optimism would all be in vain- the Final Eight had the worst traps and mutts, and I couldn't help but feel that though the traps so far had been bad enough things were only going to get worse.

"Breakfast is nearly done," Krindle called out as he absentmindedly prodded one of the fish in the pan with his spatula. Recently fish was all that we ate. Liane saw the fish, and moved towards us slowly, her nose was wrinkled with disgust.

"We're the Careers and we're eating that crap for breakfast?" Liane heaved melodramatically.

"Just because we're Careers doesn't make us culinary experts,"

"But we're the Careers- the best tributes in the Games," Liane flicked her hair back with a cocky smirk.

"Can you cook?" Krindle asked, trying to hide the affronted look on his face. Liane didn't reply, but continued to scrunch her face up in disgust. Though Liane hated fish and Maximotus was a bit cautious regarding whatever he ate, Krindle and I devoured ours easily; when you were raised in District Four you were fed a ridiculous amount of fish- your digestive system was probably designed for fish eating. Even when the fish we cooked were burnt and unpleasant I just pretended that I was eating some of my mother's home made fish soup... I wish she could've sent some of the soup to me as a sponsor gift, but sponsoring was very strict- nothing homemade could be sponsored.

"It doesn't matter whether we can cook or not anyway," Liane smiled. "Careers are the elite tributes and they're sponsored lots of things- it's a ticket to the Final Eight!"

"It wasn't for _him,_" I muttered- though I never said Tristan's name Liane and Krindle both looked up at me, and they knew exactly who I was talking about.

"He was a _disgrace _of a Career." Liane hissed, looking offended. After she had celebrated Tristan's death Liane didn't even want to mention his passing- to Liane Tristan wasn't dead: he was nonexistent. Liane absentmindedly opened a gift wrapped box that had appeared out of the blue, and removed a couple of doughnuts from the box.

"Where did you get those?" Krindle asked as he dished out some fish onto our plates. Liane used her little finger to push her plate away as if the fish were contaminated.

"These?" Liane looked down to the confectionaries safely nested in the parcel, and she looked up and giggled. "We're not exactly deprived, are we? I asked my sponsors for something to satisfy my taste buds... not the stuff the Gamemakers want us to survive on, something... sweeter." And with that Liane picked up and doughnut and started demolishing it- it wasn't a pretty sight, because she ate much too enthusiastically and the finger she stuck in her mouth whilst she ate were coated in her victim's dried blood.

"That's a waste of sponsor money," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Quiet Lennock," Liane muttered. "Wouldn't want to cut that mouth of yours off, would we?"

Krindle glanced up, and I could see something burning in his eyes- he was ready to leap to my defence. Luckily for him, I could defend myself. "You were such a nice girl Liane... It's funny how you volunteered for the Games as the mayor's rich daughter who couldn't handle dirt and ran into the arena as an animal."

Liane looked threateningly close to using her knives, but I wasn't scared. Her dark eyes seemed to turn black for a second as we gazed at each other, leaving the atmosphere of the room frosty. "I'm not scared of you, Selena. You got beat up by the District Seven girl- I could kill you without a second thought."

"Do you know what? I think you being a psychopath is your way of coping."

For another second Liane's eyes met mine. Krindle dug his fork into his fish obliviously whilst Liane gave me a look- this time it wasn't a glare, it was a kind of mutual understanding. For a second Liane's features softened and through the dry blood she looked like an innocent child again- that's all she was. An innocent child morphed by the Capitol. Though she never voiced her agreement, I knew deep inside that I was right.

"Anyway," Liane cleared her throat. "You two are going hunting today- me and Max are guarding the supplies."

* * *

**Ruth Pierce, Deputy Head Gamemaker POV:**

Surveillance had increased dramatically since Jynx had joined all of the Gamemakers. New cameras had been installed in every room (bar the toilets for privacy reasons) and Manny Nutt- head of surveillance- wasn't just watching over what the tributes were doing; he was watching over what happened in the Gamemakers' offices too, and he was equipped with an arsenal of weapons.

Tobias and I had barely spoken, but at one point we were in the trap department, discussing what traps we could use like it was the weather. Jynx strolled around the room like a vulture, continuously looking at us. Her long purple hair had been dyed so that it had crimson streaks- it looked as if blood was flowing down her hair, and it was scarily characteristic.

I gripped a highlighter pen, and made sure Jynx was looking the other way. Feeling the cameras allocated around the room watching me I pretended that I was doodling on my palm- but I wasn't. On my palm I had scribbled '_Toilets_.' I wanted to talk to Tobias without the President suspecting anything- that required a lot of cunning.

"Tobias, I have the arena reports." I said blandly, flicking out the piece of paper and praying he caught the message on my palm. Tobias gripped the reports, looking as bored as ever- but then for the shortest space of time understanding flashed in his eyes and he looked up to me quizzically.

"Fine." He nodded, taking in his mundane surroundings again and scribbling on some paper.

I turned on my heels and strolled down the corridor. The Gamemaker rooms didn't just hold Gamemakers- it also held the escorts and mentors. Although there was only one mentor this year due to the last quell, the escorts acted as temporary mentors. I strolled past the District Four escort, Portia Rhymes, who looked dishevelled- seeing her shrink away from me was suspicious. I glanced back at her for a brief second before a pair of hands gripped me and jerked me around violently.

"Where are you going?" Jynx hissed, her eyes glimmering a burgundy colour. I glanced down and noticed that in Jynx's arm was a gun- her fingers were wrapped around the trigger. Jynx seemed to notice the way I looked at her, and smirked at me as if she was devouring the intimidation I let off.

"Me..." I stuttered for a second, before regaining my composure. "Toilets."

Jynx glanced at me suspiciously, but then released her grip entirely. Her strong arms made me feel like I was being compressed down by the strongest rocks, and I made sure she was entirely out of sight before strolling into the girls toilets. I moved to the mirrors and looked at my reflection- I was looking worse by the day. Age was getting to me, and there were curls around my lips which indicated how much I had been frowning. I wasn't vain, but my pride in my appearance had been decreasing dramatically.

After splashing water on my face I heard the door creak open, and I glanced to the mirror suspiciously; standing in the doorway of the bathroom was a humiliated looking Tobias. He closed the door behind him quickly before looking in my direction.

"About those data reports?" He casually asked.

"You don't need to speak cryptically here," I sighed. "The bathrooms are free of CCTV for privacy reasons."

Tobias looked slightly more relieved as I turned to face him. In the past twenty four hours alone so much had been happening- inside and outside the arena- the District Two boy had been killed and he was one of the most sponsored tributes. A strong competitor was lost and the sponsoring system had been going into a frenzy as people tried to find more tributes to sponsor- Kieran Ruse was the most sponsored underdog, but Maximotus Leprenzo had more sponsors if anything. Katie-Susan Winters had lost her sponsors because of the way she 'played men.'

And things outside the arena were just as bad: Jynx taking charge, me and Tobias not speaking. But nothing had happened, yet I knew this was only the calm before the storm.

"What do you want?" Tobias asked.

"To apologise," I replied. Tobias grinned weakly and leant against the bathroom wall.

"For making me go into a girl's bathroom?"

"No," I laughed. "For not trusting in you- for not believing in you... I mean, I still believe in my President- I still trust him- you have to for this job, don't you? But do you ever get the feeling that he's hiding things from us? That there are certain things he doesn't trust us with?"

Tobias didn't reply; he only nodded. There was a brief silence and I moved towards the window, opening it up and swallowing the fresh air that I needed so much. Below I could see cars that looked like beetles and people that looked like miniscule multicoloured ants. Maybe this job wasn't cut out for me after all- I was getting too wise and caring to be a Gamemaker. I used to think I was killing savages, but now I couldn't help but feel like I was ruining children's lives.

"What prompted your change of heart?" Tobias asked me randomly.

"I... I don't know..." I stuttered back.

"Is it Olga?" He asked. I paused for a second- how could my daughter who had ran away make me doubt the President? I suspected Olga lived out of the Capitols clutches- they could have tracked her down otherwise. There were rumours that she was living as a black market trader in District Twelve... But I knew they were false.

"No," I scoffed. "Why?"

Tobias paused. "She was sighted three hours ago in the chat bleu."

* * *

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

I glanced around the space near me- it was like some kind of chamber, where the ceiling was stretched up to the heavens and everything seemed to be made out of stone. The floors were made out of a rough cobblestone and in front of me there was a lake- the one Ellis made me swim in, the one that went into the underground of the pyramid.

I never lingered around this place for so long, but there was something about it that clutched onto my curiosity. To the human eye all there was in sight was water, moss and stone- but I had a deep feeling there was more to this room that that. The star room was more than a pretty room- it was my saviour and a trap simultaneously. Maybe this room was the same.

I wasn't so scared of the dark anymore. I had mastered the necklace- with a flick of my palm I could generate the most powerful electromagnetic fields. I could even twist them into various shapes, like horses or trees. Right now nothing could kill me- I could block swords, deflect bullets and arrows. The Gamemakers had handed me victory in a golden platter; even if the tributes had other superpowers, all I had to do was wave my arm and their powers would be deflected straight into them.

I moved over to the water and used it to fill up my water bottle. I got the slightest bit of chlorine and used it to purify the water, just like how Ellis had taught me. Two drops, a shake of the bottle and a small wait. I didn't really care about food or water right now- the Gamemakers were too engrossed in their games to deprive people of food- the District Two boy was dead, and the death of a Career always calmed the Games down a bit.

Twelve dead, eleven to go.

I moved over to the stone walls beside the lake. I wasn't the strongest swimmer- I was certain that if I fell I would plummet into the lake and drown, but the Gamemakers had added these cracks for a reason. Climbing- which, being from District Eleven, was a natural talent of mine. Feeling a grin creep across my face I gripped onto the cracks on the wall and hoisted my body up, hugging the wall. After allowing myself to get used to the cracks I slowly climbed across the wall so that I was hovering above the lake.

I continued crawling and my fingers almost lost their grip on the cracks- on a close inspection the cracks were slowly getting narrower. The Gamemakers wanted to challenge me a bit more, it seemed. I continued to scamper across the wall, watching where my fingers darted to. And then out of the blue the cracks stopped and I remained clinging onto the stone wall.

Panic slowly sank into me as I tried to climb back desperately. I wasn't going to drown- I'd always imagined drowning as a horrible feeling. Feeling sweat begin to drench my brow, I reached out desperately in a bid to get back- but the ledge dissolved at my touch.

I felt everything go into slow motion as my body fell backwards. The way I fell was so clumsy, but feeling the air hit my face made me feel graceful as I plummeted down, destined to hit water that I could barely swim. I closed my eyes and made one last thought of the family and friends I would leave behind before I felt myself hit solid ground.

Pain slammed into me and I shuddered as my body trembled. I wasn't drowning like I expected- I was breathing in oxygen, not water. I opened my eyes conjecturally and observed what had happened- gasping and standing up as soon as what I had seen had hit me. I was standing on thin air- it looked like I was walking on water. Only the slightest tinge of electric blue could be seen underneath my feet, waves of electricity flowing around like the water beneath it.

A grin found its way onto my face. This was what my forcefield could do! It did more than defend- when I had practiced using it I wasn't being experimental; I didn't use the fields to their full potential. Maybe they did more than defend- I could use them to climb, to fly... maybe I could find some way to use the electricity within as some defensive kind of blast.

Waving my hand experimentally, I watched as the plate of electricity beneath me zoomed towards the other side of the lake. I squealed in fright as the speed of the forcefield hit me- but then I realised I was flying. Flying wasn't as graceful as I imagined- but it was amazing! My heart seemed to soar into the air with my physical body and soon I reached the other side of the lake.

With a lazy flick of my arm the field of electricity diminished into nothing and my feet hit real solid ground. The craving for adrenaline that I felt was stronger than ever- I needed to use those fields. I could perfect them and sculpt them like an artist with clay, but my crafting was going to be used to kill.

* * *

**Kieran Ruse, District 9 POV:**

Day Eight... That was a scary thought- when I had stepped out of my plate into the arena I presumed I wouldn't make it past a week. I thought some massive Career or deadly mutt would get to me, but I had exceeded my own expectations- if only by a day. But that wasn't the only surprise- I had made a big alliance and even managed to kill somebody... and that somebody was a Career.

Killing somebody wasn't as dramatic as most of the victors described it. I didn't feel the need to weep and scream to the world how much I regretting killing Tristan. I think that was his name- the Two girl screamed it a lot. I had a motive to kill; he had tried to kill my ally. I wasn't doing it in cold blood... well, maybe lukewarm blood if anything.

I didn't exactly feel any big rush from it- I didn't think 'wow that was amazing- I have to do that again!' Killing a human was almost the same as killing an animal back at District Nine- a quick death and then they were slumped down on the floor, lifeless and out of their misery. With humans it was slightly more haunting though- looking at Tristan slumped on the floor with his head lolling and his neck split open was still creepy. There was also something different about his eyes- they were still blue, but they didn't seem to have the same dangerous glint.

Killing wasn't horrible, but it wasn't amazing either- it was... mediocre.

Another one bites the dust.

I leant up slightly and noticed that at my feet were a load of wrapped gifts and presents- I couldn't help but feel like today was my birthday and I had completely forgotten about it... It was day eight in the arena, so unless one day was really a month I doubted it was my birthday, but when I opened one of my presents I knew why I had been given so many presents-

_'Congratulations! You killed a Career!' _A sing song voice blasted out from the present, truly waking me up. I covered my ears until it died down and waited for my allies to laugh at the whole situation... But there was no sound, and I groaned when I realised we had all been separated. Monk and Alec had disappeared completely and Spyglys had too. We had all ran different directions, again.

Why did I feel like the Gamemakers didn't like us as a team? Whenever we had reunited something had to happen.

I jumped up and immediately moved for my knife when somebody ran into the room, panting and holding a knife of her own. Then I immediately noticed her- short murky hair, average features, looking pretty bored and tired. I was cooped up with Monk again. When she noticed it was me she immediately lowered her knife and gave me a rare warm smile.

"Still up and kicking I see."

"Physically," I laughed, and then I noticed Monk had the dark shape of a bruise on her jaw- it was quite prominent and it was slowly forming into an unattractive purple. Monk noticed where my gaze was at and then she rubbed her jaw.

"The District Two girl can pack a punch," she frowned.

"We've got to get rid of her," I nodded. "She'll want revenge since we killed her boyfriend. I have a feeling Spyglys liked her, but she is a District Two Career- she won't be kind to us like she was kind to Spyglys."

Monk paused, as if there was something she wanted to say, but then she saw the pile of presents at my feet. She looked quite happy at the prospect that lots of food could be in those presents and looked up at me like a child begging its mother for a toy. "Looks like you've been well treated by the audience, where's my gift?"

"It's for killing a Career," I huffed. "I doubt whatever is in there is practical or useful."

"Could be delicious, though," Monk said, stuffing some presents into her backpack in a mock attempt to be sneaky. She glanced up to me gingerly when she realised I had been watching her the whole time- but I didn't care; she could take whatever she wanted. If there was more singing presents then she was going to regret it. Maybe even suffer for it- greed was a sin.

"I thought you'd be with Alec," I commented, looking at her open a present and take out a t-shirt with the words '_CAREER KILLER!' _printed on it in bold red letters. "He was kneeled by your unconscious body, anyway."

"How considerate of him," Monk said, slipping the t-shirt onto her. Since I was much taller than her the dress slipped down to her knees as if it were trying to replicate a dress, Monk looked up to me and grinned. "Does this suit me? Do you think if Careers saw this they'd be intimidated?"

"You look dashing," I replied sarcastically- but the second question had a horribly obvious answer. If Maximotus or Liane saw Monk in that t-shirt I very much doubt they'd be intimidated when they have their knives and guns. "Answer my question... where's Alec?"

"I dunno," Monk shrugged and slipped her jacket on so that it obscured most of the t-shirt from sight. "I woke up and he was gone- if he even rescued me in the first place."

I was about to reply- but my thoughts were stolen from me when a yelp pierced the air. Monk and I sped out of the room into the corridor to see Spyglys pinning Alec to a wall. I couldn't help but feel that they both looked different- Spyglys looked furious and the amount of clean bandages wrapped around various wounds gave him the impression of a mummy that had just been unravelled and Alec had a desperate look in his eyes as he struggled underneath Spyglys' weight, but Spyglys was stronger. Why were they fighting? What was this?

Then before I knew it Spyglys' kama had pierced Alec's heart. Alec stopped struggling and his whole body looked tense- his eyes widened with surpise, and then everything stopped. A cannon fired and Alec's eyes dulled whilst his body suddenly became flimsy and lifeless. He slid down the wall of the cave and lay on the floor, still and lifeless. His dark eyes stared up at a ceiling he'd never see.

"What the-" Monk started, but then she paused when she saw the corpse of Alec. It was a lot to digest- and the both of us were paralysed in shock as Spyglys glanced to us with a bloody kama in his hand. As if he had only just realised what he had done, Spyglys' face sank when he looked back and it dawned on him that he'd killed somebody- that he'd killed Alec.

"Wait- I-" Spyglys stammered, trying to explain himself. My gaze met Alec's corpse. Of all the bodies I'd seen his had hit me the most, because I knew the person who had died personally- the boy who lay down on the stone cold floor with blood blooming on his chest. Alec's district token lay in his ear- it was a metal earring that he created himself. There was something ominous and eye catching about his token- it laid cold and dead like its creator.

"Get away," Monk said. Her voice was unforgiving and cold. In her hands she clutched onto a dagger, and I knew she wasn't afraid to use it "Get out of my sight."

"Kieran... please," Spyglys said. His tone of voice implied he was vulnerable- for the first time ever, he looked like it, covered in bandages with grave eyes. I looked to the floor for a second, trying to think. Spyglys looked like he didn't know what he was doing when he killed Alec... but...

"No," I said harshly. "Monk's right. Maybe its best if you just go."

Spyglys looked like he was about to argue, but he gave us one last look and walked down the corridor without a single word- his head hung like a criminal walking to their own execution. I glanced at his shrinking figure as it dissolved down the corridor trying to ignore all the confused thoughts that ran through my head- why did Spyglys kill Alec?

One thing was certain now- he was gone and he probably wasn't going to come back.

Monk's shock eventually wore off and was replaced by sadness, and as soon as we had found a room far away from Alec's body she just slumped to the floor and shuddered with sobs. Seeing her cry was strange- she wasn't the kind of girl who cried often, but I guess she was human- there were so many repressed feelings that she needed to release. There were feelings I needed to release too- but not by crying. Not by looking vulnerable on the camera.

Until I won, I'd just have to keep things bottled.

* * *

**I'm sounding repetitive now- but don't kill me!**

**Alec's death was so hard to write and Spyglys leaving his alliance (again!) was even harder. I just feel I need to explore Spyglys as a character and the best way seems to have him alone, or with someone new. This isn't going to be an excuse for him to bump into Katie again, that much I can promise.**

**And Kieran and Monk? I need to explore their relationship... it's so interesting. You'll find out what I mean, hopefully. Alec had to go- he was so popular and lovely but I felt he had to go. I just couldn't view him as a victor like I could view all the others :( I also wanted his death to be spontaneous and boom! This isn't going to evolve into an SYOT with a death per chapter- I'm still deciding the Final Eight.**

**Question: Thought of Alec? Why do you think Spyglys killed him? :(**

**P.S- Sorry for the late updates. I'm having a busy week.**


	33. Reality

_Day Eight:_

* * *

**Katie Susan Winters, District 2 POV:**

Tristan was dead.

He had been dead for a while, but I refused to believe it; though I had seen and experienced Tristan's death I refused to accept it. He couldn't have been taken away from me- we'd both promised to help each other get through the Final Eight. Promises weren't made to be broken- a small part of me still thought that Tristan was somewhere in this arena and that this whole situation was one bad dream that I'd wake up from soon.

One person was alive and lurking in the arena- Spyglys. Spyglys Dorn, the person from District Eleven who I had trusted, but when Tristan had died my trust for Spyglys had died. I begged and pleaded for him to stop- to stop fighting, to stay with me, to do something. That was all in vain.

I had been told by my older sister that there were two kinds of heartache. One where no matter how hard you tried you would never get your happy ending- the situation was out of your control, and the result was inevitable. That was how I felt with Tristan; I tried to save him, tried to stay with him, but that had been ruined because of stupid decisions I had made in the past. The District Nine boy's knife also played part in why Tristan had left me, though. The second type of heartache that I had been told of was one where a boy has your trust in his hands and he crushed it. That was Spyglys.

Experiencing fate going against me and somebody's trust be shattered at the same time wasn't good for my emotions. But I had to take this in my stride- I had to use every obstacle to my advantage.

That's what Tristan would have wanted me to do. Though I know he'd have wanted me to be sad and mourn him, he wouldn't want me to sit around and mope all day. Especially in the Hunger Games- if people did nothing but sit and mope they'd be dead before they could blink an eye. A part of me thought sitting and moping would be a good thing to do, but it wasn't.

Tristan would want me to fight, kill, and win.

So far that plan seemed pretty far away. I had left my backpack behind so it was in the clutches of the District Nine beast and his allies right now. There had to be some kind of food somewhere. The Careers and Spyglys' allies were stocked right now, so I knew that I could get just as much too. Even if I had to eat rabbits raw to get back to Sally I was prepared to take the risk.

But I still had one thing in my clutches- a bow and arrows. They were capable of killing, and though killing would be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life it was something that had to be done. I had to start realising that I was in the Hunger Games now; it was kill or be killed.

I stiffened slightly when a cannon fire pierced the air. That was ten people I needed to kill. Eleven left in the arena and there were three more to kill before the Games truly began, and as I clung onto my bow and arrows I couldn't help but feel that the Games were going to be played well by my hands. There were a particular alliance that I wanted down first, though, I wanted Spyglys and the District Nine boy (what was his name, Kian?) to watch as I shot an arrow into their allies chest.

I wanted them to watch the people they cared for taken away from them, just like they had taken away something precious from me. Then I was going to send an arrow into the boy's neck- hurt him just like he hurt Tristan.

I wasn't going to kill Spyglys. Maim, maybe, but I wanted him to run and feel hurt in the way I did... or maybe I wasn't going to admit that I cared for him too much to kill him... but he betrayed my trust, if anything he _deserved _to die more than any of the tributes in this arena!

Screaming in frustration, I clung onto my hair. Feeling the tears sting at my eyes and swim down my cheeks, I leant against the wall and collapsed onto the floor, trying to resist crying. I wasn't going to be weak- I had to be strong. Maybe I was trying to act too strong- stronger than I should act. If I turned into a fearsome warrior or a psychopath then I'd only be pretending to be something I'm not.

I was still going to kill, but in the process I was going to be myself and keep my sanity. Tristan's death wasn't the only horrible event I had experienced- I had faced Maximotus' constant threats, even survived a battle with him, I had saved lives and taken them...

Standing up and wiping the tear stains off my face, I glanced at my body. There were smudges of blood from various wounds inflicted upon me and my clothes and skin were soiled with mud. Everywhere I looked there was either a dark patch of mud or the faded brown of dried blood.

But that didn't make my soul any dirtier. I came in as Katie-Susan Winters, and I was going to come out as her. Or die trying.

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

I had finally killed somebody. It was all natural though... no victor comes out innocent, the moment my name was reaped I had to transform from a teenager into a fighter. I had always been a fighter, but now was the time that I had to prove myself to my father. To prove that I was better than all twenty three District kids who had ran into the arena.

But my parents were probably disgusted. They had watched me play with a girls head and then pounce on my ally and kill with cold blood- that was nothing to be proud of. There was killing in the arena, and then there was killing somebody you knew. It was more forgivable for a tribute to step into an arena and murder somebody they didn't know- murder somebody who was no more than a face to them.

But I had my reasons, and the whole scene kept playing in my head repeatedly.

;;;

_The world was groggy when I floated back into consciousness. I glanced to my kama which had a thin layer of blood on it, and then to my clothes and skin which were saturated in dried mud. The slightest movement felt strange with the mud rubbing on my skin. There were worse things that could've happened in the Hunger Games._

_Then I remembered everything. Every tiny detail- Katie, Tristan, conflict... death. Though it was my intention to see Tristan dead, seeing his lifeless corpse on the ground still made me feel sorry for him. I didn't want to kill, at all. But he had broken my boundaries. Though I never loved Katie he obviously did- and I wasn't going to suffer for a little girl._

_Then the memories of what had happened the previous night had faded into nothingness when I heard footsteps round the corner- the Careers? Did they know that I had killed their ally? After seeing him in the sky last night were they after me? Or was Katie after me? All these panicked thoughts swirled around my head as I heard the footsteps grow closer._

_Clinging onto my weapon, I raced down the corridor and into the nearest room- it was as dilapidated as all the other rooms, but it was the best hiding place I had. If I ran too much I was bound to be caught, and though I wasn't a slow runner I wouldn't have the ability to dodge arrows, bullets, throwing knives or that magical gem that Maximotus possessed._

_I sped into the room and tried to control my heavy breaths. The footsteps had stopped for a second and in the room opposite me, through the thin wall of stone and moss, I could hear voices. My senses weren't sharp like Kieran's but I could still hear whoever was in there; there were two voices one masculine and one a sarcastic feminine one. Who were male and female alliances? The Careers and Kieran and Monk, they were the only ones I could think of, and though I knew my allies could have been in the next room I didn't want to risk running into a room of deadly Careers. That would be stupid. Feeling my breath freeze in my lungs, I could hear footsteps corrupting the silence for a brief seconds, and my body stopped entirely when I realised that there was somebody right outside the room._

_And if my ears were hearing right, they were heading right in._

_I considered my options- where could I go? What could I do? I had the element of surprise unlike the stranger walking into the room. If I struck suddenly they wouldn't be able to react; no matter how big or strong they were they couldn't prevent me just running out and slamming my weapon into their chest._

_Holding onto my kama so tightly I could feel the texture of the handle burn my palm, I braced myself and jumped out at the stranger. The next second felt like a blur- I could hear their strangled screams, and without thinking I pinned them to the wall and stabbed them into the chest. The feeling was strange- I could feel the boy shudder as their life went out of him, I could hear his ribs crunch as the blade pierced his heart. I glanced up into the boy's dark eyes and saw whatever light in them fade, and I let him slump to the ground._

_Then it struck me- I had killed somebody. I knew this moment was coming, but now that it happened it felt surreal. Did the boy deserve to die? I didn't know- the way that I had killed him could've been considered unfair, because I didn't give him the opportunity to fight back. But the Games had no rules. This execution had to be done; my plan when I entered the arena was to win with subtlety._

_And then the next second seemed to take minutes- I paused in horror when I realised that there were tributes right by me who'd have heard the boy's strangled scream. I paused for a second and turned around to see Kieran and Monk glancing at me in horror as they glanced to the dead boy at the ground. My heart paused._

_Then I looked down at the body and realised that I was glancing down at my ally._

_;;;_

I was banished from the alliance. That always happened in the Hunger Games- it wasn't a rarity. Tributes always killed their allies. At least for now there would be some peace in the Games- but there was always a death a day... I'd only be safe until tomorrow. I sighed and continued walking until I reached the place where I knew I'd be safest- the familiar moss that crept across the damp stone walls and floor told me that I was in the underground area of the pyramid. I was going to ditch plan A and move straight onto plan B- the more cunning plan. I was going to lurk within the dark corridors of the pyramid and strike at whoever I could.

But no plan could work without water, which was why I continued walking around- looking for any kind of water source. Then as if what I had asked for had been granted I delved within a secluded room. In the centre of the room was a large lake that seemed to suck in all the ground. There was something eerie about the room... the only sound coming from it was the occasional drop of water hitting the floor from the ceiling. I walked towards the water for a bit and dipped my finger in it- it seemed clean, or clean enough to not kill me anyway.

Wading into the water I sighed with content when the cool water hit my wounds, making them numb. At least the water was fresh, because if it had any trace of salt the only sensation I'd feel was agony. My bandages were made damp by the water, and bits of blood leaking from my wound had swum through the lake in crimson wisps.

And then something clung onto my leg.

The binding sensation that went around my leg seemed so tight that I could feel it tighten around the bone, threatening to snap it. My mind listed all the potential mutts or traps it could be- seaweed, killer fish or aquatic monsters. That thought was enough to provoke me, so I quickly slammed my kama down upon whatever was holding me down. As soon as I felt my kama tear into some kind of muscle the water around me was corrupted by an eruption of blood. I tried to stop myself from calling out as I stumbled back, feeling the water flood my nose.

Getting up and clinging onto my kama I paused. The silence that had followed my struggle had made the whole situation more frightening- I just lay in the lake for a second, feeling my drenched clothes cling onto my skin and allowing the silence to ring through my ears. Then out of nowhere what could only be described as a long tentacle emerged from the water, moving towards my direction. The sheer size and width of the large scaly arm heading towards me was enough to break my ribs-

Suddenly wall of purple had appeared in front of me as if it was conjured out of nothing. The tentacle slammed into it, making the whole air around me seem to shake for a second. I cried out and forced myself to stand up; stumbling towards the shore as the tentacle slid down the violet citadel and disappeared- slinking back into water.

And then, sat on a purple platter as if she were meditating was Metsey. My District partner was still alive and beaming, her honey skin seeming to be ignited by the light reflected from the water.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She smirked.

* * *

**Lyla Alby, District 6 POV:**

Rayann's gut instinct had been right. She had guided us to a place which she had presumed was the Career camp- although it was inside what looked like a grand hall, and Rayann and I had found some strange courtyard which looked like it had been hit by a bomb. Scattered rubble seemed to lie around and the place had dead plants and trees all around the place- many of them cut off.

"Maximotus destroyed this place," she told me as we stopped for a second. I glanced around and suddenly found it eerie to be out in the open; there was actual fresh air that I could breathe and I could see the blue sky above my head. I could even feel the rays from the sun hit my skin, threatening to burn me. It was strange that only metres away from me there were a group of Careers. But I had my ring, it still remained on my finger, making the space around it seem cold and deadly. It worked too, although there was a crack that ran through the centre- a scar on the most beautiful face.

"Did he do it with that bracelet of his?" I asked. Rayann simply nodded in confirmation. "We can take him even with that- you have the gun and I have the ring."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rayann said, voicing her thoughts. The fact that in a couple of hours time we were going to steal the Careers food supplies made me nervous, and I could tell that Rayann was getting a bout of cold feet too. Though she looked as determined as ever her strong mask had began to erode slowly as time pressed on.

"Of course I do," I smiled to Rayann reassuringly, though I still questioned whether or not I would be alive by tomorrow. I looked at the sun which was blazing in the sky and for the first time I truly appreciated it; I had never noticed how spectacular it was, but now that I feared I'd never see the sun again I really took some time to appreciate it, before Rayann had interrupted me.

"Stop daydreaming- the Careers are in that room. We need to hide." She said, walking around and looking for some kind of shelter- eventually we had managed to find two rocks that had fallen together to form some kind of tomb, which somebody could crawl into a small wedge and hide. When Rayann crawled in I had to admire that she had a knack for finding hiding places... I wondered what had made her so able- she could climb, fight and hide so well. I was useless at anything that involved physical activity.

Soon we were both hidden and we were peaking out the small gap so that we glanced upon the entrance of the Careers' base. We waited for what seemed like hours without exchanging words before the door had finally opened- Rayann shoved me out the way and peered through the small gap whilst I could hear the Careers voices-

"We're hoping you come back from your hunt with treats," the giggly voice of the District One girl could be heard clearly, and a chilling sensation had travelled all around my body. I hadn't been so close to the Careers ever since I had crept into their base and almost died. Rayann glanced through the gap and she didn't seem intimidated at all- she seemed like she was watching something interesting.

"What do you mean by treats?" The nicer voice of the Four girl had asked.

"You know... dead tributes" A psychotic giggle could be heard, and everything went silent and serious. "We don't want Careers that won't kill. If you don't come back with news of a dead tribute we'll kill you first... And if you don't kill anybody by the Final Eight don't attempt coming back. We all disband by the Final Eight."

"Let's hope that they kill each other," Rayann whispered.

"We'll kill somebody," the District Four boy said after Rayann. His voice seemed more calm that both of the other Career girls.

"Good." Was all Liane said. I shoved Rayann out the way slightly so that I could see what was happening- through the crack I could see the door close in front of the District Four tributes. Both of them seemed quite angry and they stormed towards the exit without a word- they looked extremely determined and I immediately moved away from the small gap, not wanting to be caught. Rayann moved towards the gap and glanced out of it for a brief second.

"Have they left?" I asked, trying to be as quiet as possible. Rayann glared at me and moved her fingers to her lips. I smiled warmly and then felt something tickle my nose internally, and panic hit me as I realised that I was about to sneeze. Rayann seemed to notice my small struggle and she jolted towards me in a panicked manner. Despite my attempts to resist it, I eventually sneezed and the noise seemed to be as loud as gunfire.

"Did you hear that?" The girl asked the boy. Rayann glanced to me, looking extremely worried.

"Yep..." The boy said. Rayann glanced towards the small peephole, looking terrified as she glanced out of it- she readied her gun just in case she needed it but she then winced as there was the sound of a spear hitting something. There was no cannon fire so I presumed that it hadn't hit a tribute- or killed one anyway.

"Just a rabbit then," the girl said dismissively.

The only sounds for a couple of minute were mine and Rayann's panicked breaths, and it seemed to take forever before the cautious District Four tributes had left- they may have been the more mild Careers but they were still big threats; they had still higher scores than me and Rayann and they were still ready to kill. I had seen the girl kill Felicia. Anger prickled through me and for a brief second I wished that I could've leapt out and killed the Four girl... but soon I would get my chance. I just needed to stop myself from getting killed.

That in itself was going to be hard enough.

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

"Do you know what," I smirked as I glanced at my new and improved reflection, using a puddle on the ground as a mirror. "This new look suits me. I look really classy, what do you think?"

The only thing I got from Kieran was a snort. That's all he seemed to reply with since Spyglys had left- I'm not sure if it was Alec's death of Spyglys' leaving that made him so upset. I supposed the Spyglys thing was more logical, because he had been kind of close to Spyglys. I had even saw them converse before the Games began- and now they had to be mortal enemies. I wasn't really bothered that Spyglys had left- he had spent most of his time playing happy families with the Two girl anyway, and whenever he was around he told _me _what I could and could not do. Nobody bosses me around- it only prompts me to rebel.

Alec, on the other hand, was much nicer. He wasn't the brightest or the strongest ally, but he was one of the kindest people I had met- excluding Blaise. Like Blaise he always helped other people before himself and he had even helped me a couple of times. His death was sad and painful- but I had kind of gotten used to the people around me dying. I cried for a small bit but as soon as Kieran left I decided to follow and act like nothing had happened. Shock had still managed to lurk within my limbs- it had crept into me since Alec's death and it was refusing to leave.

I still put on a brave face though- I had looked through all of Kieran's sponsor gifts to try and pre-occupy myself. I managed to get out of the grimy Gamemaker clothes that had been given to me and I was a new and improved Monk- complete with a '_CAREER KILLER' _wardrobe. It was slightly too big for me but I didn't really care. Even Kieran had managed to change into more clean clothes, and the white of our clothes seemed to glow within the murky corridors of the pyramid, though our wounds were still pretty clear.

"This arena doesn't seem to end." I commented as we turned into a new set of corridors. "There's a surprise in every corner."

"It's very labyrinthine." Kieran replied, though he didn't say much else. Kieran had been upset because of Spyglys' departure- he didn't say it or express it clearly but I could tell- I was good with people, and Kieran was a million times more silent than usual (which had seemed impossible). He barely spoke and he had even given up practicing with his weapons. He still ate, drank and walked on but his inner fight his been doused.

"That's a good thing... the Careers will find it harder to catch us."

"Guess so," Kieran shrugged, disregarding anything I said as usual.

There was an awkward pause as we continued walking, but I felt obliged to break the silence. "Is everything okay?" I asked, trying to be a subtle as possible. "You just seem a little... down."

"Are you accusing me of being depressed or something?" Kieran glanced at me with his eyebrows raised.

So much for being subtle.

"Not exactly." I replied, forcing myself to still move. Suddenly everything seemed a lot more awkward. "You just don't seem to be putting effort into anything anymore. You used to be so... determined. Now you're kind of being a bit more miserable... you're even- dare I say it- moping."

Kieran's eyes ignited with anger. "I do _not _mope."

"Why don't I believe you?" I smirked. Kieran glanced at me again and I knew that I had broken into his little wall of calm- because he looked extremely pissed off. I flinched, expecting him to drive a knife into me or something because I had managed to frustrate him into insanity, but he then paused for a second and glanced at me for a brief second.

"I'm just tired," he breathed, trying so hard to keep calm it sounded like he was panting. "I'm tired of these Games. I'm tired of watching my allies die. I'm tired of everything- and is it too much to ask you to just shut your mouth, even _once_?"

"That's not the point," I said, scanning his face and knowing exactly what he _was _tired of- years of working with animals allowed me to understand animal instinct, and it was very similar to human psychology. There was one thing I knew I could work with when I entered the arena, and that was getting how humans worked and functioned. "You're upset because Spyglys left. Alec's death shocked you, but that's what you're really mad about- you're pissed off because Spyglys happened to do something stupid and now you're probably not going to talk to him again. You're angry and you're concealing it- but both of us know that a jar can only contain so much before it overflows."

"What do you know?" Kieran said, though I could hear the surprise in his voice. "You're just a silly little girl from District Ten."

I couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "I know that you're angry with Spyglys."

"I'm not angry with Spyglys."

"You are," I said accusingly, following after Kieran once he started storming down the corridor. "I know you're really angry with him- and do you know what? I don't blame you. He did something idiotic and he probably destroyed whatever trust he had, because you're not used to friendship are you Kieran? Not everybody you befriend will stab you in the back."

Kieran didn't pause, but for once I got a reply that wasn't a hidden insult. "Maybe you're right, but that's not going to stop me from being angry, is it? I've had enough of being treated like shit, and I'm not going to be any nicer to you or the Gamemakers for it."

"I'm not going to stab you in the back," I rolled my eyes. "I'd even consider you a friend... an irritating friend."

Kieran chuckled. "Why am I irritating? You're the irritating one."

"I can't read you- you're more complex than other people." I paused for a second. "Do you consider me as a friend?"

Kieran didn't talk for about five minutes, but soon he gave me a rare smile. "I guess so. Now never try to act like my counsellor again- or this friendship is dead."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update- 'tis the season to be busy and all. I hope to update before Christmas day so you can all spend the nicest day of the year reading about death, but I am pretty busy :) **

**I've planned my final eight and the plot is definitely thickening- the only bit I would consider filler in this chapter was the Monk/Kieran bit, but I loved it so much I had to add it :) I've also planned the Final Eight- you'll find out who they are in 6 chapters :)**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: Will Metsey and Spyglys form an alliance?_**


	34. Failure

_Day Eight:_

* * *

**Natalya Nystalgia, Princess of Panem POV:**

"Finally, something interesting is happening." I grinned as I saw the Five girl ready her gun. Everybody had been anticipating the 'Career raid' since the Six and Five girl had started planning it days ago. Now that it was happening now even I felt myself tremble with excitement- I could sense that there was going to be a generous amount of blood spill. I could just imagine District Five and Six sitting back and hoping their tribute would be okay whilst District One cheered for their tributes.

This was going to be a highlight of the Games.

Then the Capitol anthem had started playing out of nowhere. I paused for a second, and then smirked when I realised that my cellular earphone was ringing. I clicked one button and wondered who it was- I hoped it was somebody interesting, because I didn't like it when my Hunger Games were interrupted.

"Hit it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Looks like we've got something interesting on our hands," a voice I wanted to hear replied. I straightened up and smirked.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get back to me Jynx." I laughed acidly. "Aren't you with the Gamemakers right now? Surely they're moderating the Career raid- if not then there'll have to be a public execution... In fact, should I organise a public execution? We all love one of those."

"No public execution is to be organised," Jynx replied coolly. "Tobias and the trout are all working fine. Once they realised they had somebody watching over their backs they worked a whole lot harder that what they seemed to. I still suspect them communicating via code though, but there isn't enough solid evidence to accuse them of mutiny."

"Well I sent you there to get evidence," I hissed, feeling the desire to see a rope tighten around the Gamemakers' neck grow. "I want to see that silly Ruth Pierce get hurt- really hurt. She acts like she's the ice queen of Panem. I really want them to be punished- even it they were being punished for something as measly as their sloppy performance at the start of the Games."

"The Games are exciting now," Jynx said worriedly, as if trying to defend the Gamemakers.

"Whatever," I sighed. "If you let somebody off for their mistakes they're bound to repeat it, aren't they? I say some punishment has to be done- have any of the Gamemakers done _anything_ to be punished? Anything at all?"

There was a pause, and I hated to think that Jynx Blackthorne _cared _about anybody. She was seen as the ultimate victor- too cold to care. No trained killer cares. Finally, she managed to talk. "Aurora Nellington- head of climate and environment- she was off for a day."

"One second darling," I said and with the flick of a button a holographic file of the girl flickered into life- she looked pretty and young, with white blonde hair that framed her face perfectly. According to the file the girl was young- very young- a mere twenty two years of age. I giggled when I realised that the girl would be similar to the children in the Games; an innocent girl who died young.

"Is there going to be some kind of punishment?" Jynx's voice buzzed down in my ear from the other end of the line and a part of me wanted to tell her to shut up, but I leant back and forced myself to smile. Nothing interesting was happening on the television- the Five and Six girl were speaking in hushed voices.

"Yes," I said. "Leaving work when you're a Gamemaker is mutiny. Mutiny is a punishable offence."

"Only by expulsion," Jynx remarked. "You wouldn't be able to execute her. You _could _change the law though. There hasn't been a public execution since the Games began- everyone is growing bloodthirsty."

"You should be a lawyer Jynx," I crooned down the phone mockingly. "But the only reason the Capitol air is impregnated by bloodlust is because these Games have started. Our citizens aren't psychotic enough to want to see the death of their own people." I could feel my tone drop down so that it was deadly serious. "I could change the law, but that would cause quite a stir. We wouldn't want to throw fuel in the fire of rebellion, would we?"

"I know you too well my Lady... you wouldn't be too happy if you could only punish people by firing them."

"I don't plan to fire Aurora," I rolled my eyes, feeling disgusted that a measly District idiot thought they had the privilege to act like my friend. "I plan to execute her. But this execution isn't going to be public, it's going to be a private affair- but it has to be suspicious enough to allow the Gamemakers to know that if they're rebelling they're treading on thin ice."

Jynx sounded excited- which was a good thing, because for a second I was worried that I had stopped speaking to a psycho and instead I was confiding in a pathetic excuse for a victor. "So, how is the execution going to take place?"

"I have ideas," I said, glancing to the girls file. "There is valuable information here- the girl has a phobia of heights, her family are wealthy and they own a branch of banks, she has an allergy of strawberries- something about the enzymes affecting her respiratory system..."

Jynx gasped. "I have the perfect idea!"

"Hmph."

"Please... my Lady, can I have the honour of performing the execution?"

"Fine, but don't disappoint me." I sighed, glancing over to the television and saw the two District girls brace themselves before they carried out their plan. I didn't want to miss it. Before another word could be said I hung up and ordered a nice amount of popcorn.

* * *

**Lyla Alby, District 6 POV:**

"This is it," I gulped as I looked at the entrance of the Career base. Inside were two Careers who were equipped with deadly weapons and I knew that they'd love to kill me. I glanced at the ring on my finger and smiled. It was the only weapon I had, but it was the most powerful weapon I could think of having. If I finally conjured the guts to use it I'd be fine.

"We can always turn back if you want." Rayann said, her gaze fixated on the base. I turned to her and smiled warmly. She was scared- she'd be an idiot if she felt fine with this whole plan. Now that it was time to raid the Careers everything seemed bigger and more impossible- the building which the Careers were in seemed to be ten times bigger, and the shadows that it cast seemed to consume me and Rayann, making us both seem fragile and petite.

"I think we need to do this." I shivered.

"Okay." Rayann glanced at the base on last time. "If I die, I want you to know that however horrible I was to you- I'm sorry. I apologise."

"Apology accepted," I said. I patted her shoulder reassuringly but she only flinched. I supposed that despite the fact we had calmed the storm, the waves were much too high for the whole 'patting reassuringly' thing. Rayann gave me one last smile and then she strode towards the Career camp. Clenching my fists and pushing my fear aside I followed her.

The walk, which was only about fifty metres, felt like we had to climb a mountain. By the time I had reached the steps that escalated to the large doorway I felt my breaths become increasingly heavier with fear. Rayann had already gotten to the door, and as soon as her fingers had brushed the door handle there was a deafening bang that made me stumble back.

Cannon fire? No. The door had been kicked open, blowing Rayann off her feet. And looming in the doorway was the psychotic Liane Trug- the District One girl. The Games had been fair to her- her skin was unblemished compared to mine and Rayann's, though her clothes and face were stained with dried blood. Even her hair, which was wrapped into a tight bun, seemed to glow auburn with the the tint of blood.

"Peek-a-boo!" She giggled, shaking what looked like a black box in front of Rayann. I gasped when I realised that they were walkie talkies- the Careers must have possessed the finest of Capitol technology. "Did you think the Careers didn't know that you were hiding around? Krindle told us that he thought he saw the Five girl under a rock, and here you are..."

I could see it coming- Liane flicked her wrist and Rayann gasped as the blade had dug into her arm. The pained cry made Liane's face light up.

"So this is the famous District Five girl!" She snarled with glee. "Maximotus has had it in for you... oh boy, he's going to go insane when he finds out I got to kill you... you had a talent for getting out of his clutches, didn't you? I expected you to be sly... or cunning."

"Bitch," Rayann spat, but Liane only sent her foot down on Rayann's chest. She moaned in pain and I immediately felt myself freeze to the spot- Liane hadn't seemed to notice me, so was it best if I left Rayann to die... It would've been easier.

"You're not so great now, are you?" Liane laughed. I then saw fear flash across her face when Rayann had whipped her gun out, but it was too late- Liane kicked it out of Rayann's grasp. Rayann then grabbed onto Liane's foot and I heard Liane shriek as she was thrown forward into the wall.

Chaos erupted- Rayann scrambled to her gun, somehow being fortunate enough to avoid Liane's blades. Though it was too late for Rayann- Liane had given up using blades and she sped towards my ally and grabbed onto her hair, yanking Rayann up with ease. Rayann struggled, but Liane had trapped her easily. I stepped back and tried to stop the tears, and my fear was evident because I saw the ring on my finger give the slightest hint of a glow.

"Any last words?" Liane said, dipping the blade into Rayann's cheek. I heard Rayann try to bite back a scream as the blade punctured skin, leaving a gaping hole that spilt blood.

"Lyla! Please!" Rayann pleaded, her eyes darting towards my figure. "Use that ring! Don't be a coward- _help me_!"

I simply covered my mouth to restrain my cry. I then glanced to Liane, who was laughing evilly. "Lyla please!" She mocked. "Who is that, your pathetic little ally? The ginger one? She died long ago Missy."

"You've got it wrong," I said, my voice suddenly sounding confident. The ring was still glowing though- that in itself was telling me that I was scared. Adrenaline was tricking me and when Liane glanced up to me with crazed eyes I knew I had to act fast.

"_Stab yourself with one of those knives,"_ I hissed, my voice changing suddenly. Liane didn't have a chance of saving herself- she jumped away from Rayann and she looked terrified as her hand was going against her will, rummaging into her belt in the hope of finding a blade. Suddenly she gave out a scream of angst before she threw herself into the wall, and within a split second she was on the floor unconscious.

Rayann stood still in shock before she finally glanced at me. Her hair had been made wild by the scuffle and blood was flowing down her face and arm where the blades had hit her. We both stood there in silence, looking at the unconscious body of Liane Trug.

"Thank you," Rayann muttered.

"I... I'm sorry for not acting sooner." I sighed. "I was scared... are we going to kill her?"

"No. Not yet." Rayann smiled. "I need all the ammo I can have for Maximotus. We'll kill her once we're done... now are you ready to go in?"

* * *

**Rayann-Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

When we entered the Career camp I instantly felt nervous. The room seemed desolate- the only signs of life were a fire that had recently been extinguished. I stepped forward and observed the room, which I could tell from an instant glance once held grandeur- the floor was covered in comfortable looking pillows, which were scattered neatly. There was a large dining table which, though covered in dust, shone a beautiful mahogany. Half of the dining table was covered in backpacks, sleeping bags, weapons and food- that was where the Careers kept their supplies.

Burning it would be difficult.

I glanced around the room. It was cold and dull. Whatever grandeur it had once held had been lost long ago (or fictionally long ago- everything was fake after all). The only truly spectacular thing in the room was a large chandelier that had been hung onto the ceiling above the table, its golden glow seeming to cast the only ounce of light into the room.

"Where is Maximotus?" Lyla whispered.

"He has to be around," I sighed. "Do you have the matches?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You burn the supplies, I'll look around for him."

Lyla nodded and soon produced a small box of matches from her bacpack- the plan was that she would snag the food and whatever else looked useful, and then set the rest of the supplies on fire. I couldn't help but feel that the canyon of supplies that had been left on that dining room table was enough to last every tribute in this arena weeks, maybe even months. I readied my gun and scanned the room, though I couldn't make out the large figure of Maximotus in the velvet darkness.

"Wow, these Careers even have binoculars," I heard Lyla commentate as I aimed the gun firmly to the front of me- and then something else had caught my eye entirely. In the middle of the room was the ammo I had been looking for- bullets for the gun. I stepped towards them slightly before I realised that this whole thing was too coincidental.

"Lyla..." I said, my voice hanging in the air like a whisper. I glanced around and saw Lyla give me a questioning look before a dark figure appeared right behind her. I forced my lungs to work when I realised that Maximotus had expected us this whole time. "Watch out!"

Lyla looked puzzled but moved just in time, and a large sword had splintered the table where she was. Lyla leapt back and shrieked, and reacting instantaneously I aimed my gun towards the snarling face of Maximotus and pulled the trigger.

The gunfire was louder than I expected, and Maximotus' face was scrunched up in blind agony when the bullet sunk into his arm. He howled and jumped back slightly, and I immediately leapt sidewards when Maximotus had retaliated with a blast from his gem. The scarlet beam scorched the ground where I had stood and another one had soared over my head, annihilating the wall behind it.

"Rayann..." Maximotus' face split into a grin, and he vaulted over the large dining table with ease. I glanced to the wound in his arm and wondered how he could just ignore such pain; he seemed unaffected. He glanced to me again. "We meet again. Such a happy coincidence."

"Burn their supplies Lyla!" I bellowed. Maximotus glared at Lyla.

"If you move you're dead District Six." He snapped. Lyla glanced towards me and I could tell from her expression that she was terrified.

"I came here to kill you Maximotus." I said, standing shakily and aiming my gun at his heart. "No silly games this time."

"No silly games?" Maximotus snickered. "We're playing one. And since you two pathetic girls were stupid enough to get caught into my little trap, I think we should play a game... I'll call this game 'choose who lives.' One of you can leave without the other, and you both have to choose who you want to live or die- if you can't decide then I'll just have to kill you both."

Lyla moved her hand, and aimed her ring at Maximotus, but Maximotus aimed his wrist at her.

"Don't use that ring or you'll both die... so, District Six- who do you want to live?"

"Go, Rayann!" Lyla shouted, tears flowing down her face. "You can win."

"Who do you want to live, Rayann?" Maximotus smirked. "If you say you want to live, Lyla will die... if you say you want Lyla to win... you'll both die..." My heart froze when I realised that no matter what I said, Lyla would die. I glanced to my ally and considered my choices- if I had to choose I'd choose myself to live anyway- I wasn't selfish, I was just determined. But Lyla's fate wasn't sealed yet- Maximotus' wrist was pointed at her chest, and I still had a chance to save her.

"I think you should go and fuck yourself." I muttered. Maximotus' eyebrows rose slightly.

"Pardon?" He asked, shocked.

I raised my gun to shoot, but Maximotus got there first- the blast had hit my chest before I could react, but I could tell that the beam was impoverished- it didn't destroy me like it destroyed anything else it hit, but it still slammed me off my feet and sent me shooting back. I felt myself hit the ground and screamed as white hot agony hit me.

"_Stop!_" A nasty hissing voice snapped, and I only managed to glance up and see Maximotus suddenly freeze. Looked like Lyla had managed to put that ring to use more than once in a day! I forced myself to stand up and I staggered towards Lyla, a dull moan of pain escaping my lips as I got to her.

I clambered onto the dining table and I started stuffing whatever food and water I could into the open backpack that Lyla held. Lyla smiled at me warmly.

"We need to get that wound fixed."

"Let's just kill him," I said, gesturing towards Maximotus. Lyla glanced towards where Maximotus' figure was and I saw her whole face stop, relief suddenly being replace by terror. I glanced towards where Maximotus was and then saw him standing there, his bracelet raised whilst he let out a venomous laugh. Then everything went too quickly- a crimson blast was flung out of his bracelet, and I jumped back as it hit the chandelier above my head- I screamed and leapt back, hitting the solid floor as the chandelier hit the table with a deafening bang.

I was alive.

Lyla wasn't so fortunate- underneath the chandelier I could barely make out her twisted, screaming body. And then there was cannon fire.

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

The spectacle in front of me was the most grand thing I've seen. Gruesome, original and inventive. The perfect death- I'm sure that in the two hundred and something years, the Hunger Games had never seen a tribute crushed by a chandelier! Whether I won or not this death would always be talked about. I had hoped to of crushed both girls, but one was enough.

This was a truly epic moment. One that would be iconic in years to come- my heart had soared the moment I had saw the chandelier fall. Rayann had leapt back, narrowly avoiding death, but it had still fell on the District Six girl- she screamed as the chandelier collapsed on her, crushing her bones into nothing with a grotesque crunch. I stepped forward to admire my work, laughing as a waterfall of blood leaked to the ground. The only thing I could make out from the crushed corpse was one arm that hung off the table, limp and clinging onto a backpack.

"Marvellous!" I smirked. Rayann seemed to think differently- she keeled forwards and vomited onto the floor. Silly girl. She may have acted stone cold but I knew she was as ridiculous as the other district children- she was still plagued by emotions and feelings and other silly things. She was still my prey.

She still got out of my clutches though- I aimed my wrist at her, hoping to slay her once and for all, but she seemed to leap up gracefully and avoid another destructive blast. She moved forwards, running so fast that I could barely take notice of her, and before I could react the backpack was snatched out of the dead girls hands and the Five girl was gone.

Oh well- I'll kill her later.

I spent the next couple of hours comprehending over my plan, moving away from the dining table so that the body could be removed. The ceiling seemed to open, revealing the dark night sky above, and a claw had moved down and grabbed the chandelier, escalating it away from my sight. I managed a glimpse of the District Six girl as it floated into the air, though she looked nothing like the Six girl; she looked more like a mass of blood and squashed bone. I could make out the broken ring on her finger, shattered and made useless.

It would have been beneficial in my clutches, but I didn't _need _it. At least the girl was eradicated- the District Six girls presence in the arena had slowly become an irriatation. I just wanted Katie, Rayann and Monk dead and then I'd feel complete.

After the ceiling had been magically 'repaired' the Capitol anthem had then rang through my ears and two faces had appeared on the ceiling. Twelve boy and Six girl dead. Great- only nine more tributes needed to die and victory would be all mine. I was lucky to of got out of that battle uninjured- the walls around me had craters around them from the blast, and half of the dining tables tarnished wood had been repainted with blood, making the rich mahogany look like a disturbing type of rosewood. I was definitely basking in a scene of destruction. And apart from a wound in my arm that let off a humming pain through my body, I was untouched.

Liane soon stormed into the room, looking like a baby that had had a tantrum. I wondered what had happened to her- it seemed like the District girls had given her a hard time, blood trickled down her forehead and she seemed to have an unpleasant violet bruise.

"Those District girls cheated," she muttered. "Using their magical powers."

"I killed one anyway," I shrugged.

"The Six girl?" She asked, looking to the blood that was spread around the floor. I laughed and nodded.

"Good." She smirked. "She was a bitch- you've done yourself well Maximotus. Really good for a fourteen year old-"

"How did you know I was fourteen?" I barked, my eyes darting towards Liane who sniggered.

"I'm the mayors daughter. I have information on everybody in District One." She laughed.

"Age is only a number anyway," I snapped, trying to ignore Liane's amused expression. "I'd like you to see you laugh like that once I've won."

Oh, that face would be a priceless one to see- although I didn't expect Liane to have a shocked expression on her face once I had won... more like a rotting face that belonged to a corpse. As Liane continued laughing a smile played its way onto my lips. She'll see.

* * *

**An epic chapter for your Christmas- consider it a Christmas gift. Now give me my gift and review!**

**Oh, and if you want another sample of my writing do check out my one-shot 'Passing down the sword' - it was written for a starvation contest, because I want to see if I'm capable of winning anything. Even third place would be such an honour. If you're feeling charitable you can review that too! ;D**

**Yes, I****'m in a demanding mood.**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: Once again we reach the readers small obituaries! Thoughts on Lyla? I'm sad she's dead... but... writing her death was really fun :)_**


	35. Hunt

_Day Nine:_

* * *

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

"Wake up," a harsh voice snapped outside of my dreams. I immediately leant up and glanced over to Maximotus- his cruel face had a twisted kind of smile, and when he glanced down at me my first instinct was to run or fight, but I supposed Maximotus didn't intend to kill me. Yet.

"Day Nine," I grumbled, leaning up. "Fun. We're almost done."

Maximotus' posture straightened slightly, and he glanced at me coldly. He had been acting harshly since I had wrapped a bandage around his injured arm. "Usually the Hunger Games last for about two weeks, so if we're going by the average it could be five days until this game ends... but some say Hunger Games last much longer, and the way these Games are going it looks like we could be here for a month."

"Don't be so dramatic," I rolled my eyes and stood up. "There's been a death a day for a while now and I'm ninety nine percent sure that once we hit the Final Eight there'll be a death a day from then on-"

"There are ten tributes left in the Games." Maximotus interjected without a second thought.

"Six of which are trying to kill us." I added.

"No," Maximotus paused and the whole room seemed to freeze with him; the silence seemed to allow anticipation to creep into the room and I felt as if the whole of Panem were listening into the conversation. There couldn't possibly be anything interesting happening between the other tributes anyway. "There are ten people in the arena- nine people are trying to kill me, and they're all going to fail."

"I'm not going to kill you," I rolled my eyes. "Not until the Final Eight, and two people have to die by then... who says it's not going to be you who dies?"

"I won't ever die," Maximotus sneered. "I'd be a disgrace if I didn't win- and I'd be the worst disgrace in humanity if I didn't at least make it to the Final Eight... but I know I'm good enough to do both," Maximotus laughed and a shower of dust had fell from the ceiling when the laugh seemed to bounce around the whole room.

"You're arrogant Maximotus," I snapped, moving close to Maximotus so that I could look directly into his blue eyes that seemed hypnotic and _different._ They say that the eyes were the windows to the soul and I could almost feel that I was looking into a human boy's mutilated soul, and if his soul wasn't mutilated then it was none existant. "Arrogance is always a Careers weakness. Whenever a Career loses its because they let power get to their head."

"I don't need a lesson from you," Maximotus dismissed, turning around and walking to the large table. The floor around it had been covered with dried blood and the table itself had dull smudges on it. It would've been a horrible way to go, but the District Six girl deserved it more than any of the tributes- she was over confident because she had a training score that was worth flaunting. Now she was dead. I wished I could've been there to fight and to hear her cannon fire as she died, but unfortunately her little magic tricks had gotten the better of me.

I longed to kill again- the last person I had killed had been the District Ten boy and that was on day three. That was almost a week ago, and now I was desperate to find a new victim. I did have a lot of variety but right now I'd settle for any death. The boy's blood that had coated my skin and clothes was beginning to dry to the point where the slightest touch made it fall off, and I needed some fresh blood to repaint old memories that had become boring.

"Why did we let the Fours hunt?" I mused, glancing to Maximotus. "I miss hunting. I need to kill."

"Yes, killing is fun isn't it?" Maximotus looked up at me, and I immediately knew that he was mocking me- though he wasn't blatant I could tell he thought I was a joke.

"I need more sponsors," I quipped; Maximotus needed to know that I was nothing like him. I was a polite girl who was raised in a well respected family- I always did as I was told, and one of those things was that I had to go into the Hunger Games and win to add more respect to my family's name. I glanced to Maximotus, who seemed to be looking at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Well, if he was reading my thoughts then he ought to know that I wasn't a psychopath- I found killing and torture as something that I had become accustomed to; a sport of some kind. It wasn't going to be a need to kill like Maximotus, I wasn't a psychopath.

Or was I?

No, of course I wasn't

_But maybe I was. That was what killing is like, right? To be able to kill you needed to have a scrap of crazyness in you- didn't you? To kill was to be strong, and anybody who was strong was immediately written off as a psycho. Killing was fun- we are all a little crazy, and being crazy makes things a lot more interesting..._

That was the moment where I realised that everything I had feared had come true- I was succumbing to the Capitol's will, and I was slowly turning crazy by it. All of it: the dying look in the Ten boy's eyes as I plummeted my knife into his heart, the way the District Eight boy had gave out a strangled cry when the blade I had thrown had pierced his throat and the fact that there were people- _children-_ killing each other around me should have shocked me. But it never.

_Because it was too fun._

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

Although I hated company I had to admit that I did get on well with Metsey; she made whatever life I had left in the arena much more tolerable. She wasn't as naïve and mopey as Katie and she wasn't as sarcastic as Monk. The friendship I had with her could never compare with Kieran though... I got on with Metsey but there wasn't anything that _indicated _a true friendship. The only reason Metsey hadn't killed me in the first place was because of District loyalty.

I was still relieved that the small girl didn't kill me though. She had even been kind enough as to help me with new bandages and split the small amount of supplies she had with me. I think there was mutual trust; Metsey had shown that to me when she had displayed the power of those awesome shield like things- with an ally like her my chances of survival had increased dramatically.

Still, I didn't feel that she meant as much to me as Kieran did. Kieran didn't have super powers, but he did have sharp senses, lots of intelligence and he was also getting so good with throwing knives. The pros didn't stop there: we had similiar senses of humour, similiar outlooks in life and I knew that Kieran wouldn't dream of betraying me, which was always a_ little_ bonus.

And then there was the con. The con that ruined everything- Kieran, despite making it clear that he wasn't a peoples person, had hoarded up his own little alliance. Though I could see where Kieran was coming from he made one mistake and ended up caring for every single one of his new allies... He probably cared for them more than me. His group of apparent 'Anti-Careers' were frail anyway- Kieran could've certainly picked more _able _people to fight with. The current Anti-Careers were weak and they were fighting a losing battle; I had left, Alec had died and Monk and Kieran didn't have much of a winning chance.

So screw them.

No matter what I thought I could never convince myself that it was my fault I was in this situation. I was trying to run from an inevitable truth that kept creeping in the darkness of my mind. What if I actually looked or thought before I acted- Alec would still be alive, and I'd be with my allies. Though Kieran had come with strings attached, I was the one who (accidentally) cut them.

"Do you want breakfast?" Metsey asked whilst rummaging through her backpack. Ignoring my nagging thoughts I tried to smile convincingly.

"I'll be fine," I said, reaching for my kama and standing.

"You're not going are you?" Metsey remarked with concern.

"No!" I laughed dismissively. "I just want to be prepared. The death toll is rising more and more by the day and I assume that the Careers are something to do with it... They're finally playing the Game it seems."

"Ah," Metsey relaxed and glanced to her necklace. "I don't worry about the Careers anymore... This gem can make all of their weapons useless."

"I suppose so," I murmured gingerly- Metsey wasn't being arrogant, merely truthful. That necklace seemed so indestructable and powerful. It would be great if I did have it to myself, but for that to happen the only thing I could do was kill Metsey in her sleep and tear that necklace from her little neck. That wouldn't look great though; I had already killed an ex-ally and I would have been abhorred by Panem if I had also murdered my District partner. Whatever sponsors I had were my only current access to food, and food was just as an important survival factor as weapons. Anyway, Metsey told me that you had to love to use the gem, and I suspected that my cold upbringing had resulted in me being barren regarding love.

"Did you know any of the people who died yesterday?" Metsey sounded as if she were discussing the weather.

"I knew the boy." I sighed, glancing up so that I saw Metsey clearly. She was eating a small chunk of cheese. "He was part of my alliance."

"Alliance?" Metsey glanced up and observed me. "Was this alliance plural?"

I should've known this was coming. Feeling slightly irritated I forced myself to nod and smile. "Yeah. There was a group of us."

"Oh. And what happened there?" Metsey asked, and alarm bells suddenly rang off in my own head. Should I tell Metsey the truth? Lying would be easier but it wouldn't get me anywhere, and I doubt Metsey would believe me if I told her that the whole situation was accidental. Metsey harshly broke the pause. "Well... What happened?"

"I killed him."

Metsey's eyes widened in shock ever so slightly and she opened her mouth to say something, but her lips had closed again immediaely after, looking so thin it seemed as if she would never talk again. I couldn't help but feel that this silence that had consumed the conversation indicated dissaproval; the whole situation was irritating and the minutes seemed to drag on.

"I killed my ally too." Metsey confessed. Leaning up slightly I felt my eyes press into Metsey's, which were glistening with tears. Usually I'd immediately be weary of somebody who had killed their own ally, because there would've been a chance of them killing me. But Metsey was different; sorrow and regret glistened in her dark eyes along with small tears.

"District Eleven aren't going to be seen as the most loyal District this year." I chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work- Metsey only shrank to the ground in a fit of sobs. I looked at her, feeling pity for the small girl who looked unable to kill a fly.

"I thought I could do it," she sniffled after recovering. "I thought I could kill Ellis with no regret... But the thought of killing him is killing me. I know that I'm going to live everyday of my potentially short life wishing I didn't kill him. It's even worse that I knew the boy... He liked books and quantum physics and-"

"Ellis?" I linked the name to the District Six boy who had died not so long ago, and I spoke softer in an attempt to be reassuring. "He was weak. You were performing a mercy killing... It would've been worse if a Career got to him."

"The sad thing is we have to both kill again." Metsey glanced up at me, revolted by the thought. "If we both want to get out of this place... Are you determined enough to do it again Spyglys?"

"Of course." I said, holding onto my weapon tightly.

Metsey stood up and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Good. I am too."

"Is this a suggestion?" I quirked an eyebrow, and Metsey smirked.

"More of a plan." She turned to face the exit of the room. "The Careers traditionally hunt tributes. Why don't we do that too? I've seen you with that scythe-kama thing back in the District... You can use that as a weapon easily... And I have my necklace. I can protect you and assist you."

"Even the Careers wouldn't win."

* * *

**Selena Lennock, District 4 POV:**

Hunting in these pyramids seemed so hard! In this labyrinth of an arena it was almost impossible to fid any tributes. There were also random rooms that they could be hidden in, but nobody seemed to be in the rooms where Krindle and I had investigated. Despite the fact that I was more than capable of defending myself I couldn't help but glance behind my shoulder every couple of seconds, just to make sure nobody was creeping up behind me; the eerie corridors shrouded in shadow had given the more stealthy tributes a big advantage.

I was still one of the strongest tributes. I have a bigger score than any current live tributes that weren't Careers, putting me into the top four. And Capitol viewers had seemed to notice my strength, as I had been sponsored a double sided spear- the well crafted metal seemed to be jagged, so it was perfect for cutting through flesh, and the tip was certainly sharp enough to kill.

"I'm getting bored of hunting," Krindle complained. "How about we explore?"

"Explore?" I glanced to Krindle disapprovingly. "We need to hunt. If we don't score a kill we're in Max and Liane's bad books, which isn't clever because they're our only real competition. And what is there to explore anyway?"

Krindle peered into a room comically. "In this room we have some dust and dirt!"

Giggling I peered into the room closest to me. "And if we glance into this room we can see an interesting amount of nothingness!"

Krindle continued the joke and peered down the corridor. "Down this corridor you may be finding yourself looking at-"

And then the grin was wiped from his face and I immediately saw why. Down the corridor, parallel from us was a girl with messy brown hair and a scared face. Everyone paused for the smallest amount of time.

Because down the corridor was Katie.

"Krindle... Selena!" She acknowledged us both, and her lips turned into a trembling smile. "How is everything?"

"Don't act like this is normal." I replied harshly. "You're not one of us anymore."

Katie's face changed completely, and her trembling lip suggested that she was threatening to cry. "B-but... If you just ask Max-"

"He won't let you," Krindle told her solemnly. "He hates you."

"Please," Katie pleaded. "I'm so alone... Tristan's dead."

"We know." I snapped harshly, avoiding eye contact with the girl I had once acted friendly with. Killing her seemed wrong, but deep down I told myself that it was the right option.

"I'm sorry Katie," Krindle apologised with genuine regret whilst he readied his spear. "There's no more chances. Just stay still and I promise it won't hurt- it would be just like sleeping."

"No," Katie muttered in a much darker voice. Then she reached for something and I cursed to myself when I realised that she was equipped with a bow and arrows as well as being naturally gifted with them. When she aimed at Krindle I immediately shoved him out of harms way, gritting my teeth when an arrow shot past my arm. The ungrateful brat! Krindle tried to be nice and she repaid him with an arrow.

Katie seemed to notice my anger and she ran down the corridor as quickly as she could. Fury coursed through my veins as followed her, shouting numerous profanities at her and aiming my spear in the hope that she was slow enough for me to get a hit. Though her running was mediocre, Katie was quick enough to evade danger.

I continued racing after Katie, ignoring Krindle's shouts and footsteps echoing behind me. I started tiring but I was adamant that I was going to kill the Two girl. Turning and running through numerous generic corridors and feeling my heart pound as quickly as my feet made the situation seem much more dramatic. Something sharp zoomed past my ear, but I didn't care if it was one of her arrows or not. My spear was raised high and it was ready to kill the girl running a couple of metres ahead of me.

"Selena!" Krindle shouted behind me. "Watch out for the wires!"

When I stopped and looked at the ground below me it was much too late, because I had just stood on a wire and snapped it clean in two. Before I had time to react I felt something sharp brush through my shoulder and then a massive weight from behind had tackled me right to the ground. Everything was blurred for a second, and then I saw Krindle's smiling face inches above mine.

"You okay?" He asked me. He looked slightly shaken and his bronze hair looked messier than usual. I groaned and leant up to see that an axe of some kind was lodged right into the wall. I instinctively touched my shoulder and a sharp stinging pain had made me gasp and withdraw my blood smothered hand away.

"I'm fine." I glanced to where Katie was and groaned when I realised that she had managed to run away. Lucky girl.

"We need to be careful," Krindle muttered, glancing around. "This place was rigged with traps. You had somehow luckily avoided them till then. Katie was lucky too."

"That's the only reason she's alive now," I snarled through the pain. "She was lucky Tristan had protected her so far into the Games. She was lucky that she had avoided all sorts of traps, mutts and tributes. And she was lucky to escape me. Somebody up there certainly loves the girl."

"If there is somebody up there, I could certainly tell you who he is." Krindle said, and I replied with a harsh glare, making a blush tinge his face at the immense cheesiness of the conversation.

"Let's hope that there are tributes nearby." I muttered. "And if we see one, as much as we both hate it, we have to kill them. No mercy. It's kill or be killed."

* * *

**A fillery chapter to wish everybody a happy new year. Well, actually, it wasn't filler but a large proportion of it was thoughts and reminiscing about past events. I'm sorry if the grammar on this chapter was atrocious, but I wrote it on my iPhone so it's not going to be too good.**

**Happy 2012! This will be the year where this fic comes to an end! Are you as excited as I am?**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: What is happening to Liane's mentality_**


	36. Revenge

_Day 9_

* * *

**Katie-Susan Winters, District 2 POV:**

That was a lucky escape. I thought that the Careers- Krindle and Selena in particular- would've been more warm, but that didn't put me off. I didn't need the Careers anymore. They might have helped me get so far in the Games but the moment I had witnessed them killing innocent children at the Cornucopia I knew that my departure was inevitable. How did I belong in a group of children who killed for sport?

The more I thought about it, the more I realised I detested the Careers. Everything they did- their whole purpose was just revolting. For years I had grown up in District Two where Careers were a celebrated breed. I remember how I was almost envious of the glamorous Career girls that had pranced through the Games without a scratch; that's what I had seen the Games as, it was rare that our District went through a Games with no victor.

But these were only illusions. There were still children who died- everybody had this illusion that they were going to win. They rarely did, because even the Careers lost sometimes. Sighting and standing up, I made sure that Krindle and Selena hadn't found me before moving on. Thinking about it, District Two probably thought that they were deprived of a victor this year. Tristan was dead, and what chance did I have at winning?

But I _was _going to fight. I had a one in ten chance, and I was going to continue fighting to the end. I realised that I was ready to kill too- if it was the only way for me to win, or the only way for me to avenge Tristan, then so be it. Whenever I thought about the District Nine boy there was still an angry sensation that flared up in my mind. When I was with the Careers I had questioned whether they were the Games' heroes or victims, but now I knew who the true villain was, and he needed to be purged.

And, speaking of the devil, as I strolled into another room I could see him there now. He seemed calm, and he was skinning a rabbit with one of his knives which was slick with blood. I noted that it was possibly the knife that had killed Tristan. I felt my fists curl up into a ball and I stepped closer to have a better view of him.

The boy seemed calm and collected, and I could tell he knew I was there. His eyes flickered up to look at me clearly. "I knew you'd come eventually."

"And what made you think that?" I smirked, trying to sound more arrogant than I felt.

"Revenge does crazy things to people." He said coolly, standing up so that he towered above me. His dark brown eyes swept over me and the most sickening sensation had hit me when I realised that he was observing me, as if I were his prey. I stared him straight into the eye, and I didn't know if he was glaring or if his eyes were _naturally _so narrow.

"I'm not like other people." I bit my lip and tried to resist the urge to cry.

"You're here to kill me though, aren't you?" The boy glanced at me once again, and then I realised that he was _actually _glaring at me. He thought that I was atrocious. I stumbled back a bit, still trying to remain confident. I was going to fight for Tristan. I wasn't going to cower away from danger this time; I was going to embrace it.

"You killed Tristan," I cried out, my voice seemed strained, as if I were being strangled. The District Nine boy didn't move… he didn't even flinch. "He meant so much to me. And you took him away- why did you kill him? You didn't know anything about him! You don't know how much I've struggled..." The tears actually came this time, but they were angry tears. I moved closer to the boy, feeling rage inspire me. "You think I've had it easy, don't you? You have no idea how much I've had to fight, and it's your entire fault."

Kieran smirked, and I could tell he was taunting me. "You don't know anything about me. You're a stupid little girl and you're a hypocrite. Have you come here to kill me? Or are you looking for Spyglys? Because he's gone. Everybody goes away, and if you thought you and Tristan were going on some nice holiday you were wrong."

"Shut up!" I screamed, and in a flash of anger my bow was out, arrow at the ready. The anger was so violent that I felt my whole body tremble, and the only thoughts I had were thoughts of finishing the bitter boy in front of me.

Kieran laughed sourly, and when I felt something grab my shoulder and spin me around quickly. When I saw the smiling face of the District Ten girl I felt like hitting myself for being such an imbecile. The girl immediately tried plunging a knife into me, but I was too quick and I had already locked her arm in my grasp, making her knife fall uselessly to the ground with a clatter. The Ten girl cried out when I twisted her wrist harshly. This scene was all too familiar; the Ten girl was in my position days ago when Maximotus had tried to kill me- only this time she wasn't going to escape, not without the Nine boy's life.

"Checkmate," I laughed. The Ten girl was completely still, as if she were a rabbit caught in the headlights. It was funny how insatiable this whole situation was- her ragged breaths, her heart which raced almost as quickly as mine, the adrenaline... it all felt _so _good. From across the room the Nine boy was silent and sullen, looking at me in an incredulous style.

"What do you want?" The Nine boy asked. For the first time he looked worried- I could see it _etched _across his face; his whole body was straight and stiff, as if he was an animal prepared to dart away from a dangerous predator. His narrow eyes were glaring at me with worry more so than anger or irritation. I knew that this boy was tricky, so I moved the girl more central to my body as if she were a shield of meat.

"You want the girl to live?" I snarled, moving the tip of one of my arrows so that it lightly brushed her throat. The girl made no noise, but her murky eyes had widened so that they looked much more prominent in the darkness. "Then pick up your knife and drive it straight into your heart. You took my ally away from me- I'm going to do the same to you. Unless... unless... unless you're more selfless than I think."

For once the boy's face darkened, and I felt like I had truly done what no tribute had done yet- pushed him right into a difficult situation. He glanced up and me once, but didn't dare speak. I moved the arrow closer to the Ten girl's face, almost injecting the arrow into her lip. The girl whimpered in pain as blood was drawn out. Good.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy asked, his voice trembling in rage.

I chose my next words carefully. "As you said, revenge does crazy things to people."

* * *

**Aurora Nellington, Gamemaker, Head of climate and environment POV:**

Sometimes I wondered if people knew how hard being a Gamemaker was. Most children always wanted to grow up to sit down and help the Hunger Games run smoothly. That was what I wanted to do as a child; Gamemakers got good pay and they constructed the funnest event of the year. Who didn't enjoy the Hunger Games? With that in my head I got the best grades I could and left the University of Panem with a degree in environmental studies.

I had dreams and ambitions of becoming the Head Gamemaker... It could happen one day. Tobias was approaching his forties, so he wasn't ridiculously young. His heir, Ruth, was much older, so I couldn't ever see her being the leader. The thought of being at the top of the heap in the Gamemaker department is what pushed me through constant working for weeks or months when the Games were on. If my dreams came true I'd be much mightier than the richest bankers or the most qualified doctors.

Although I feared my chances were dented because I had missed a _few _lousy days because of a painful headache that made working extremely hard. The migraine had crippled me so badly I had to call my personal doctor, who had told me that my headache was due to tiredness (typical!). When I had dragged myself out of my sickbed, I decided that enough was enough. I just _had _to work again.

As I parked my car there was a small ringing sound, and with a simple touch my cellular pod was activated. My mother's worried voice was down the line.

"Aurora, you can't work! You were told to rest."

"I've rested for days," I whined, rummaging for my car keys and moving out of the door in a swift movement. I wobbled slightly, my large heels threatening to vanquish my balance, but I managed to regain it and start walking swiftly to my desired destination.

"Okay... I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, you too." I sighed, hanging up quickly. I entered the threshold to the offices and when I walked into the brightly lit corridors the first thing I noticed was Ruth standing by the coffee machine with her head buried in her hands. She was obviously having a couple of tiring days too. I moved over and tapped her shoulder, and she leapt up and reacted immediately, brown coffee leaking from the machine.

"I'm sorry." Ruth said, glancing up at me. Her brows furrowed with disdain when she saw my face. "Aurora."

"I'm back." I laughed hesitantly, before noticing that Ruth's brown eyes looked dreary and unfocused, and dark marks of tiredness circled her eyes as if they were tatooed. "Is everything okay? You look a bit stressed out..."

"Personal problems." Ruth replied, refusing to meet my gaze. She stuttered for a second before regaining herself. "I'm just tired. There's a big meeting in a couple of minutes regarding what we're going to do with the Final Eight and Jynx said that there'd be serious consequences if you didn't attend. I'm just glad you're here Aurora."

"I'm a trooper," I smiled, and Ruth grinned feebly. "So Jynx is the Head now? The interviewer?"

"No... She's just a progress reporter." Ruth sounded cold as she poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. "Tobias still runs the place, but she's draining power from him slowly and surely. She has the position to employ, to promote..." Ruth took a sip of her drink and grimaced. "She's ruthless. The meeting is in five minutes... I suggest you get there early so she doesn't have a reason to murder you."

I gave a subtle nod and roamed down the dark corridors. Usually meeting were held in the infamous meeting room- whenever Gamemakers had decided to hold important meetings there were media storms. Meeting were only for big decisions, like what should be included in the feast or if any arena wide disasters were needed to spice a bland Games up. When I had gotten towards the meeting rooms a group of Gamemakers were being flocked into the rooms by security and the infamous Jynx herself. I managed to share a smile with Persephone Walsh (head of the mutt department) before walking closer to the door.

Outside was a table covered with a variety of snacks. Usually the Gamemakers had a pick of food, but the only thing that cluttered the snack table were a load of strawberries. I tried to shake off the thought that this was a sign- Jynx Blackthorne wouldn't know about my allergy of strawberries, and if she did she would know I'm not stupid enough to pick it and eat it. The infamous woman herself was standing in the doorway; the purple lipstick that glossed her lips was the exact same shade as her hair and she seemed to be wearing red.

She even had a small strawberry shaped clip in her purple hair that stood out. Suddenly my knees felt so much weaker and I ignored my instinct that was screaming at me to _stay away_. I was surrounded by security guards so I'd never be murdered; there would be too many witnessed.

Pushing back Jynx, I felt her purple talons dig into my flesh. I winced as she yanked me back and glanced at me with an evil flash in her cold eyes. I tried to yank my arm away, but her grip was as strong as steel. Jynx used her leg to nudge the door shut and I tried crying out in protest.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, glancing wildly to the security guards for support. They stared blankly back; something didn't seem right- it was almost as if they were being _controlled_.

"I'm sorry Aurora Nellington," Jynx's words sent my heart racing, and I knew they would be the last words I'd hear. "You're being executed. It's for the good of your country."

And then something pricked its way into my flesh. I only got a glimpse of a needle, and then I felt my heart squeeze itself from inside my chest. The jolt of pain sent me cascading to the ground, shuddering in pain as my heart felt like it was trying to tear itself outside of my chest. My breathing had suddenly come to a halt and I could feel my body scream for oxygen. Through my bulging eye sockets I could see Jynx- my killer- standing over me with a syringe in hand, and and evil grin on her face. I tried to clamber up, tried to stand up, but I felt my lifew drain from me...

And I wished I had said goodbye to my mother properly.

* * *

**Kieran Ruse, District 9 POV:**

For once in my life I felt like I had no real solution. Usually I'd just let somebody die, because I _was _playing the Hunger Games. I'd probably, even, just _maybe _of let a couple of my siblings be sacrificed for my benefit, but Monk wasn't one of my siblings. She didn't make me feel so isolated. She was annoying, but after spending days with her in the arena she's shown a lot of loyalty. If we were in the same District we could have been friends.

And then the Two girl came in and ruined everything. From the moment I had saw her all she had managed to do was cause constant irritation. That's what she seems to be; she's split up my alliance, she's made me angry and now I'm ready to kill her. With my knife trembling in my hand, I knew that I wanted to plummet it into her heart. Although she wasn't as obviously strong as the Two boy, she was much more tricky; she had my last ally in front of her as a human shield for proof.

"Hurry up!" Katie shouted, toughening her grip on Monk. "I don't have forever!"

"Don't tempt me to kill you." I snarled, feeling the anger raise to my voice. It was seldom I got angry, but the girl in front of me had done that quite easily.

"You won't get to," Katie said, moving the tip of her arrow so that it grazed Monk's throat. Monk made a muffled choke in protest, and I tried to retaliate by raising one of my knives, but I was halted. "-No! You're not going to act the hero this time. If you do so much as raise one of those knives I'm going to kill your friend."

"Don't let her stop you!" Monk shouted, finally raising her voice. "Kill the slut!"

Katie's face fell, and she gave a cry of anger as she twisted Monk's wrist in her grasp. Monk cried out as the angle of her hand was turned unnaturally, and she let out a scream of pain. Katie's expression shifted from an angry one to one of glee, and she moved the tip of the arrow so that it brushed Monk's face and stroked her eyelashes. Katie calmly said to Monk "I don't appreciate being insulted, if you say something bad about me _one more time._"

"You're a bitch." Monk whispered back. Katie's expression was amusing, and I had to restrain myself from laughing. She slammed her arrow into the flesh of Monk's side. Monk screamed and writhed in Katie's grasp, because the sharp tip of the arrow had penetrated a previous wound. Katie screamed in rage, jabbing the arrow into Monk's wound repeatedly.

In her distraction I tried throwing the blade in my hand, but Katie caught a glimpse and leapt to the side as she shoved Monk in front of the blade. A stroke of luck hit and the knife narrowly missed Monk, who rolled forward onto the ground. Katie gave one last defeated glance at me, and before I could throw another blade she sped out of the room. I moved to follow her.

"Don't leave..."

I glanced to Monk who was on the ground, still trembling with agony. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face had instantly paled from her near death experience. I moved towards the girl who had recently become my ally- my friend- and moved her body up so that she was slumped across my lap. Her murky eyes looked up into mine in a dazed haze.

"Didn't find anything jokes then Monkshood Splice?" I smirked. The wound on her side was bleeding heavily, but her wrist seemed fine- Katie didn't manage to break any bones.

"My name is Monk," she snarled through the pain. Using whatever little strength she had, she leant up and smiled at me. "I knew she was dangerous."

"She's not so innocent," I agreed. "She's much different from the girl I had seen in the training center, stalking the Careers like a lost puppy. She's her own girl now... And she's as- if not more- deadly than the Careers. But that's what the Games does, right? People change when they're in so much danger."

"I'm scared..." Monk's lip trembled and she glanced to me with concern. "What if I die? There's so much competition... it's inevitable, isn't it?"

"No," I said harshly. "It is _not _inevitable. You're just as strong as them now- you have the same chances as them. It's one in ten, and somebody is going to die today."

"Look at me," Monk laughed, leaning back on a rock and inspecting her wound. "I've not done anything spectacular. I was too annoying in my interviews to impress people. My chariot outfit sucked, and the Capitol wouldn't like me flipping them off." She paused and chuckled at the memory. "I got an average six in training. I'm not good looking- I mean, I'm sure some men in the Capitol can't resist my charm but... I'm mediocre. No average people win the Games."

"Average?" I snorted. "You are not average. You're... unique. Training scores are just a number- I got a six too, and we've kicked Career butt since. We're in the final ten and still going strong... If we keep going we could win Monk. Don't give up, because you're not mediocre... you're a fighter. _We're _fighters."

Monk smiled. "Never saw you as somebody who gave inspirational speeches."

"I'm not... My muse is just feeling generous today."

"Let's cherish today." Monk glanced up at me and smiled warmly. "It could be one of our last. And I'm not going to run off like Spyglys. The Careers are evil. Katie's a psycho. The Elevens aren't trustworthy. The Five girl looks like she'd kill me first. It's only you I trust... because everyone else is dead. And I'm sticking with you, until the very end."

That sounded good. Until the very end.

But the end was so near.

* * *

**This was supposed to have an extra section... but that was fillery and I never had enough time. Apologies for the late update- I've got more exams again. **

**And for those who want to know if there's going to be a sequel, there definitely is! :) If you want more info, check my bio and 'my stories' where you'll have more information. Because you're all so loyal, you get to submit them early. If you want my new and improved tribute form just ask for one in the review or PM me for one! You know the obvious things- no Mary Sue's. I don't care if the characters are in other stories. Not too many weirdos, but I love them.**

**_~Toxic _**

**_Question: Favourite alliance?_**


	37. Impale

_Day 9:_

* * *

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

Spyglys and I had been looking around the underground section of the pyramid, looking for any tribute to kill. Whilst we walked, Spyglys twirled his kama in hand in a jaded fashion whilst I threw out my hands, watching the regal violet energy shower out of my necklace. At first the energy that was projected from the necklace came out as a blue-ish tinge, but now a more regal looking purple had spilt out of it. I didn't even have to think about how much I loved something before I used the gem; with a simple wave of my hand I could activate the most powerful shields.

Spyglys envied me, I saw the look in his eyes whenever I used the shields. Even now as I was guided on a hovering sheild Spyglys looked tempted to kill me for the gifts I had. He had no chance- I was too powerful for him, and he was tied to me by District loyalty. When we continued hovering down the corridors I could hear hushed voices that made me stop in my tracks. The shield underneath me faded into nothing and I felt myself crash to the ground.

"Did you hear that noise?" A male voice asked.

"I dunno..." A female one replied. "Probably the ghost of dead tributes out to kill us."

The sound of footsteps had stopped. The boy laughed, though it was shaky. "You're giving Gamemakers a load of ideas Selena. We really don't want a group of ghosts or zombies chasing us. In fact, the most embarassing thing would be if there were a group of dead people who were once alive- who we once knew- chasing after us. That's really creepy."

"Metsey," Spyglys gripped my shoulder. He hands clamped on my shoulders with the utmost strength and I winced under his grip. "We _need _to get out of here."

"We can kill them both," I bit back more insults and rummaged for the knife in my jacket. With a sharp flourish the knife was out. A wide grin crossed my face and I turned Spyglys, who seemed unnaturally pale and his eyes had widened with fear. I looked puzzled for a second. "What's up with you?"

"You can't kill the dead," he muttered with trepidation. I looked at the direction of his gaze and saw two bodies- two _corpses. _One was a short boy with smooth hair that was soaked, water dripped from it and coated his pale face and his lifeless brown eyes. The boy dragged himself through the corridor with blood squirting from his stomach. Guilt and fear both hit me, and I felt a scream get blocked in my throat. Behind him was a darker looking boy with blood smothering his chest. The Twelve boy- the one Spyglys killed. And they both wanted to kill us.

As they continued crawling down the corridor I assembled a shield right in front of me and Spyglys. The dead boys walked into it and tumbled down, as if they had hit a brick wall. Spyglys stumbled back, taken by shock. I got out my knife and as soon as my shield had dissapeared I flung it towards Ellis' temple- planning to murder the boy who I was supposed to have murdered days ago. The dead boy stumbled back as the knife pierced his head, but he ultimately continued moving. He wasn't fazed in the slightest. I threw my hands out in front of me and a fortress of energy appeared before he could move any closer.

"How long can that hold them for?" Spyglys asked, looking to the Twelve boy pound his fists on the sheild wearily.

"Not long." I said, turning and sprinting away from the mutts behind me. That's all they were- mutts. I tried telling myself that they were only genetic monsters created by the Capitol but a part of me argued that they were tortured souls seeking revenge on the people who murdered them. Spyglys followed behind me, and though he wasn't a slow runner his speed didn't compare to mine.

The zombies wouldn't be able to catch up with us. We were way too fast; I saw the way they dragged themselves down the corridor. They were slow and sluggish. With that in my mind I stopped running and slouched down to rest. Spyglys stopped too and he clung onto the wall for support. An aching stitch seared through my side and I tried to ignore the pain. Compared to a lot of Hunger Games tributes I was lucky, and I hadn't experienced so many injuries. Spyglys had them almost everywhere I looked, his skin was tinged with purplish bruises and some bits of his body had cuts that ran through his skin.

"Are the Gamemakers trying to send victims after their killers?" Spyglys asked whilst trying to regain some of his breath.

"You bet," a familiar voice said. Turning around I could see the heart shaped face of the District Four girl, and her cupid arrow lips eased themselves into a smile. A well crafted double spear was rested in her arms. The Four boy was beside her with a more geniune smile on his bronze face. "We had some after us. I think it's only in this bit... They might be looking for a fight."

I leant up and glanced to the couple from Four. Though I had these powers I just couldn't help but feel a sickening sensation run through my stomach. I had never bumped into a tribute that wanted to kill me. I clung tightly onto the necklace that hung off my neck. I thought of everybody back home who were cheering for me, and instinct told me that I could run into the jaws of death, though they would never be able to swallow me. I had a gift.

"And you're going to do just that, aren't you?" I said courageously.

"You're right," Selena smirked and then did a gesture to Krindle. Krindle's eyes widened and with a powerful throwing movement he sent a spear hurling towards me. I whipped my arms out in front of me, watching as a shield appeared. His spear was knocked back in his direction. He narrowly avoided it and I whipped my hands towards the two in a flinging motion. Immediately the energy had knocked them off their feet. Before I could turn around I could hear Spyglys running away behind me.

This was going to be an interesting game of cat and mouse.

* * *

**Selena Lennock, District Four POV:**

Every bone in my body throbbed, as if I had been pummelled by a truck. Groaning and leaning up, I squinted down the corridor and caught a glimpse of the District Eleven girl dashing around the corner. She was going to pay. I gathered my strength and forced myself to stand up. Krindle was up not long after, and I grabbed my spear.

"We need to get them," I said to him as we began running. I didn't care whether I sounded evil- if I had to be evil to get home, so be it.

When we ran through a corridor I saw the girl helping the boy clamber to his feet and saying something to him. So he had tripped? Good. I was hoping they'd be easier to get. I quickenened my speed, holding my spear and knowing that soon it would pierce flesh and steal a life. It was a morbid thought but every time I drove my spear into somebody's chest I could feel myself grow closer to home in a spiritual sense.

And then the Eleven girl stopped whilst the boy continued running. The cocky smirk on her face filled me with unease. And then when she spread her arms to the side as if she was prepared to perform a swan dive I knew exactly what was going to happen. I felt my breath catch in my lungs as I forced my legs to work faster so that I accelerated past the Eleven girl, whose eyes were growing a striking purple.

Then a powerful purple energy ruptured from her hands, going over Krindle, whose blue eyes widened in terror as the force overpowered him, flinging him back and sending him to the floor. I paused and decided that though the girl had superpowered gems Krindle was capable of fighting his own battles. I glanced to the direction the Eleven boy was running and bound after him.

Soon the boy had turned into the room and I smirked. Great- there was no escape. I loomed into the doorway and looked to the Eleven boy who had what could only be described as a scythe in his hands. So he did have a weapon after all... That didn't mean that he had won yet!

I moved forwards and did some fancy kind of spin as I sent my spear moving towards the boy, attacking him. The boy thrust his weapon towards me, preventing my spear from hitting him. I snarled in frustration as the point of my spear brushed against the blade of his weapon. I heard the boy grunt and I leapt back, jabbing my spear at him once again. He leapt back away from my spear, which rested at his throat.

The way we moved as we attacked each other and how we avoided each other's blows seemed so robotic. It was almost as if we were doing a dance recital- a dramatic one that would end in death. I knew at that moment that only one person was going to leave this room alive.

The Eleven boy whipped his scythe in my direction a couple of times, but I managed to dodge by ducking and moving out of the way. I had to admit that the boy was skilled with the weapon in his hands but his attacks we rusty- he was used to using that scythe as a tool, not a weapon. After the boy had tired I slashed my spear at him and watched as it traced a cut right down his arm. He howled out in pain and released the grip he had on his weapon

When he dropped his weapon I kicked the scythe out of his reach, and as he clambered towards it in an attempt to grab it I swept the spear across his back. The boy cried out as a deep gash had formed on his back and I watched him writhing on the floor. The sight was horible- the blood and the pained cries continued to play in my mind but I raised my spear, ready to strike.

Then the boy crawled out of the way and I felt my spear bounce off the solid ground. The boy quickly leapt up through his pain and swung his fist at me. The force of his punch had made me stumble back back and clutch onto my bleeding nose. I cried out angrily and tried to wipe the gushing blood away. There was an angry cry and in a flash of fury I shoved the Eleven boy to the ground. I stood over him and poised my spear so that I could throw it down onto his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said, though the pain that throbbed through my nose made me want to say otherwise. "I want to go home... And sacrifices have to be made..."

I slammed my spear down only for the Eleven boy to grab the spear with both of his hands. There was a struggle as I tried to bring it down on him, but he was ridiculously strong. I had always expected the Eleven boy to be strong; he was defined by muscle and that punch he packed was powerful, but as he prevented me from slamming a spear into his heart I realised, with trembling hands, that even though he was the one on the floor he was going to overpower me. It was inevitable. And at that very moment he had pushed the spear into my stomach.

The pain was unbearable.

As soon as the spear impaled my stomach I was crippled with agony. The core of the pain had started in my stomach and it spread so that every limb in my body shrieked. And then I found myself physically screaming as the pain sizzled through my body. I stumbled back and fell to the floor, feeling my muscles spasm with the indescribable pain. Through my tear filled eyes I could see the Eleven boy who looked bewildered.

"No. I'm sorry." He muttered as he glanced to the metallic spear handle that travelled through my body.

It was that moment, when I glanced into the inferno of shadows, that I really wished I could rewind time and bend it. I wished I never used that double-sided spear that ultimately killed me. I wished I had my family with me to comfort me into the arms of death. I wished the Hunger Games didn't exist.

But no matter how many fairytales or fantasy novels you read, there were moments you knew wishes never came true.

* * *

**Krindle Barnes, District Four POV:**

Another blast had sent me off my feet and skidding across the floor. The girl stood in the same spot she had stood in when I first tried to attack her. Scoring a strike on an innocent child was enough with my morals dragging me back, but it was much worse with her making _forcefields _out of thin air. The good thing was that though they hurt like hell they couldn't kill or seriously injure me. That magical gem the girl had been bestowed with was meant to be used defensively, not offensively.

I scrambled to my feet as the girl sent another forcefield at me. I managed to stumble out of the way as the powerful energy exploded into the sand, sending the sand blasting up like an eerie fog. I charged at the Eleven girl with my spear, but once again my attempt was futile. The spearhead scraped against the edge of the new forcefield, and there was a horrible shrill screech, and then my spear snapped clean in two.

The bottom half split and fell to the ground, making the top of the spear look pitiful without the bottom half to accompany it. The forcefield then diminished into nothing and the barrier between me and Metsey stopped. For a second my eyes met Metsey's darker ones. The broken spear I had wasn't capable of being thrown, but it could still stab.

And then I heard an agonised cry fill the air- Selena's cry. All thoughts of killing the girl in front of me were obliterated and replaced with panic and alarm. Before Metsey could react I dashed past her and ran towards the source of the pain.

Not Selena... It couldn't be Selena...

There hadn't been a cannon; there was still hope.

And then I glanced into the first room I found. I stormed into it and came to an abrupt halt when I saw the room. The room was full of emptyness, except for two figures. One was the Eleven boy, who was cautiously picking up his weapon. The second was Selena- my friend- who was lying down on the ground with her eyes wide open with fright, and her spear through her stomach. As I felt my eyes burn with wraith I barely registered my actions and I flung the piece of spear at the Eleven boy, wanting nothing more than to kill him.

As expected the spear just fell to the ground flimsily. The boy took the warning and sprinted from the room, pushing past me harshly. I moved over to Selena and inspected her frail face; she hardly looked recognisable. Her golden skin had paled and her sea-green eyes had dulled so that they barely acknowledged me.

"Krindle," she croaked, managing to see me through the tears.

"Don't worry," I soothed, grabbing the spear and easing it out as painlessly as I could. There was a horrible squelching noise, which was similiar to a plunger being removed from a toilet. Selena cried out as the spear slid out of her. I couldn't even imagine the pain she was in- and the removal of the spear must have been ten times more painful, with the jagged spear edge having to cut through the wound again.

As expected the wound was bad. The spear had been buried right through Selena. The injury was so bad I had to restrain myself from throwing up. The wound rested on Selena's stomach like a tear. If I looked closely enough I could see her pierced innards, and blood and a more clear liquid dribbling out of her stomach. On television the grisly wounds like this looked milder and cinematic, but this was sick. I could make out every little detail from the jagged cuts that ran right through her stomach to the splinters that were buried into her bowels.

"Everythings going to be okay," I lied, trying to use a bandage to stop the bleeding- it was no use. The bandages were soaked through with blood that caked my hands.

"Don't lie," Selena said. She paused and coughed up gloopy blood- that wasn't a good sign. "I know I'm going to die... Tell me the truth."

I paused, and told the harshest truth of my life. "Yes. You're going to die."

Selena leant her head back and tears dripped down her face, washing away the grime and blood they came into contact with. "I'm so scared. I just want my dad..."

"I know," I said, dabbing away at the tears that were forming in my eyes. "It'll all go... The pain, the suffering..."

"I hope so." Selena said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Promise me you'll try your best Krindle... P-promise you'll fight... Promise you'll see Maximotus and Liane die... They don't deserve to win. They're twisted..."

"I promise."

"So... I... I suppose I'll see you on the other side." Selena gave one last grin, and this time I let the tears escape. I didn't care about looking strong to the audience. I didn't care about my masculinity. I just wished Selena was okay. Selena's eyes slowly closed and her head lolled back in rhythm with a cannon fire. The cannon seemed to knock all the air out of me- it filled me with the reality that my friend was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

I still needed to fight- for the love of my life, Kyliena. For my brother Randu, who I risked my life for. And when I left Selena's body to be taken to rest, I wiped away the tears and tried to keep strong for them. It wasn't all bad, I still had food and a sleeping bag. Though loneliness felt much more painful than hunger or cold...

* * *

**Poor Selena, and poor Krindle :(**

**Sorry if this chapter was of poor quality. It was written on my iPhone. I hope it's good because Selena did deserve a big send off.**

**On a happier note- WHAT? 300 reviews? I'd have never believed it if someone told me. This is far from the most reviewed SYOT I've seen, but it's phenomenal! Thanks all so much! You're all great :) I feel like this fic has really improved my writing skills and recently I'm so attached to it :)**

**So... Review?**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: What did you think of Selena?_**


	38. Ghosts

_Day Ten_

* * *

**Tobias Harte, Head Gamemaker POV:**

Stress was a horrible thing.

They said stress was a catalyst for other, worse things like sickness or depression. I couldn't help but feel that whoever had come up with that theory was wrong. The Final Eight 'twist' had been invented, and it was going to be the biggest Hunger Games shock since the 191st Games (because Quells didn't count) and at that very moment- just as plans were being made- Aurora Nellington had dropped dead. It was sad, really; she was a nice girl. She was young and she had her whole life ahead of her, and it was weird that she was dead.

Strawberries, the coroner had said not long after she had been proclaimed dead. She had eaten strawberries and she had a bad allergic reaction. I still had my doubts, because Aurora was a smart girl... Why would she eat something she knew she was allergic too? You can't just forget what's capable of killing you.

Jynx Blackthorne controlled the climate of the arena now. The President apparently ordered her firm control until _precious _Jynx had found a suitable replacement. The thought of what Jynx found a 'suitable replacement' wasn't worth thinking about. I seriously hoped that there was no-one else in the Gamemaker department who was allergic to strawberries, otherwise I'd be stuck with a load of Jynx Blackthorne clones. I hated how Jynx stormed around the place like she owned it. Right now she practically _did _own it, and there was nothing more irksome than feeling your crown slip. Why did the President have this attachment to Jynx anyway? He always preached how much he hated the citizens of the District whilst putting one in a high position of power.

And she obviously had it in for the Gamemakers. Who wouldn't hate the very people who had once tried to kill you?

I took a small sip from a cup of 'purified energy' (which everybody knew was really 'liquified sugar') and contemplated over what would happen in the Games. The District Four girl was dead. It felt strange, tearing the crisp paper that held a photograph of a dead girl off my office wall. Looking around at me in all directions, all holding smiles, were the Nine tributes that were alive. Every one pinned to my office wall, and every single one of them had stacks of information. Information to use against them.

Knowledge was power.

After sitting down at my office and doing nothing for about two hours I sat up and walked towards Ruth's office. My deputy had been acting strangely ever since her daughter really wasn't found, but like any other mother she still clung onto hope- she spent most of her time in the office trying to find any information that could lead to her finding her daughter.

There she was, still at the computer. Her eyes were dilated and intently fixed upon the computer screen. Even though I had entered the room I knocked quietly on the door to be polite. Ruth jolted up and spun on her chair so that she had turned to face me.

"You scared the living daylights out of me," she gasped.

"Sorry." I paused and glanced to the computer, seeing small CCTV images flash by. "I had gotten a bit worried. The amount of time you spend clammed up in this room makes me think you've died or something."

"If you're trying to go for a black comedy angle, it really isn't funny." Ruth said serenely, her lips puckering.

"No- I-" This wasn't going to look good. I smiled (probably creepily) and tried to think of something redeeming. "I didn't mean to refer to Aurora. That was horrible... poor girl, dying at such a young age. I suppose when things like that happen you realise just how tragic the world is. I suppose that though she's gone it's best we respect her memory by continuing instead of moping ... the show must go on."

"It wasn't a tragedy," Ruth muttered, turning back to the computer and pausing CCTV images. For a nothing there was no sound, discarding furious typing on the computer. "Tragedies tend to be horrific accidents. Brutal coincidences. This was much worse... Tobias, I suspect foul play. I suspect murder."

"The paramedics, witnesses, and CCTV images suggest otherwise." I informed her seriously.

"That's exactly what I thought," Ruth said, before signalling for me to come closer. I stepped forward tentatively to get a better view of the CCTV screen. "So I decided to see the CCTV image for myself. And I noticed some _very _odd things- can you see that CCTV image? Look at the shadows... they're out of place. Aurora is speaking casually in this, yet her lips are moving in other directions. And the colours are-"

"You're over-anaylsing the coincidences," I snapped harshly, spinning her chair so that I could look directly into her eyes. "Don't you see? There are very suspicious things going on in the Capitol- if you haven't noticed them you're not a bright person at all. But we are _not in the position to question what happens_. When you investigate too thoroughly, you're going to get in trouble. You are not in the place to question the President."

"You didn't _see _what happened!" Ruth screamed back, standing up and prodding me harshly in the chest. "I was the one who had to send my condolences to that girl's poor mother- she was devastated. You don't know what it's like to lose a child, so don't tell me what to do until you know exactly how it feels!"

There was no noise, apart from the sound of our angry breaths. Ruth's brown eyes dug into me furiously, and she turned around as I mumbled quietly. "This is about Olga, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Ruth scowled, obviously offended.

"It all adds up," I muttered with disgust. "You act strong and tough, but that isn't the case. You've let the past rule over who you are, and it's affecting your work. Now I gave you a file of paperwork. I need those statistics back by the end of the day, otherwise you're losing your job."

The faintest trace of tears lurked in Ruth's eyes as I turned to walk out of the room. "You know that Harrius was killed by the President. Aurora was too."

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

"Does this dress look too bright?" Liane asked as she twirled around in a frilly orange dress that shimmied down to her legs.

I grumbled something purposely incoherant and turned to look at the scrolls in my hands. The thought of killing my allies had always been a pleasing one, but Liane was being particuarly vexatious. Soon she had gotten bored of the junk food she was being sponsored and she turned to her sponsors for the most pretty dresses they could afford. This bothered me greatly. At this point in the Games food and water alone was difficult to afford and she wanted _dresses?_ The Capitol perverts always managed to find the cash to give her more, and I knew what they really wanted- though Liane's current dress covered skin it was somewhat translucent.

Another package fell at Liane's feet and Liane didn't hesitate opening it up and watching a silky black dress roll down. "Oh my sponsors do treat me!"

"You're repaying the favour," I chided when she tore her dress off and threw it with the discarded pile of clothes she wasn't particuarly fond of.

"And what does that mean?" Liane said while she investigated a pair of midnight black heels that was included with her package. For a second my gaze turned from the scrolls in my hand to Liane's almost naked chest. One of the perks of having Liane was that she wasn't bad on the eyes. It was such a shame that she was so atrocious on the ears.

"You're stripping for the Capitol," I hissed.

"And?" Liane grinned corrosively. "I figured that since I approved of people seeing me potentially die on television showing much flesh couldn't hurt."

"But still," I mumbled whilst glancing to the parchment in my hands, ultimately feeling defeated.

"What are you doing anyway?" Liane inquired.

"A load of parchment written in hieroglyphics." I explained. "There's another sheet here full of translations. The Gamemakers must have wrote something beneficial in them."

Though I had told the truth there were lots of things I didn't tell Liane out of fear- fear of losing my reputation as the number one antagonist of the Games. Epic myths and fascinating legends were the cryptic words on the parchment. Though I'd never admit it I always found stories about fearsome warriors or legendary gods interesting, it was almost as good as killing. Still, if Liane knew I was only reading ancient fairytales whatever respect she had for me would dissolve instantaneously. Not that I cared- Selena had died last night, and that kind of symbolised that the Career pack were on the verge of splitting.

"Found anything?" Liane asked expectantly. The black dress she had changed into clung onto her skin and complimented her figure. I noted that this dress was her most revealing yet; there was cleavage on show and a slit ran up her leg so more flesh was on display.

"Not really."

"You see, I _am _doing something useful." Liane nagged. "I'm snagging shallow sponsors. Who else are they going to root for? Katie is a prude, the Eleven and Five girls are practically kids, the Ten girl is no supermodel and Selena is-"

The sound of the door opening made us both turn to face the intruder- or Krindle, who looked tired and a little bit angsty.

Liane didn't continue her sentence.

"Have I just walked in on a funeral?" Krindle cracked a small smile, but I could see through his concocted demeanor. He was actually upset about his ally dying. I wanted to lecture him about how forming close bonds with other tributes was a very stupid thing.

"Oh Krindle, I'm so sorry about Selene," Liane consoled whilst checking her reflection in a blade. She didn't actually sound interested. "Such a shame."

Hurt flashed in Krindle's eyes. "It's Selena."

I looked back to the parchment, disguising my chuckle as a cough. There was a particuarly interesting story regarding magical gems, and it snatched my interest. Magic gems like the one on my wrist or the ring that Lyla had worn on her finger...

"Yeah, yeah." Liane said whilst raising her dress to reveal her slender legs. She had strapped some kind of belt around her leg, and she slid one of her blades into the belt experimentally. Once she was satisfied she grinned widely and glanced to to Krindle. "So fish boy, how about you forget your troubles with a little hunt? I'm desperate to get into action."

"Action? In high heels?" I smirked. "You're so practical Liane."

Liane stood up proudly. "You'd be surprised Maximotus. I have perfect balance and the finest etiquette. Never underestimate a woman... We have the ability to walk, dance, run and kill pathetic children in high heels."

"I'm shaking in my much more practical shoes," I laughed. "Anyway, I'll stay behind and look after the supplies just in case Rayann makes a reappearance. And if she does she doesn't get to leave the room alive."

Liane didn't say anything, she just grabbed Krindle's arm and dragged him out of the room. She wasn't lying when she made that feminist speech about high heels; though she was practically teetering in them she walked with such grace and versatility I couldn't help but admire her slightly, though I knew when she'd come back it would be the Final Eight, and then I'd have to kill her, if no massive Gamaker twist didn't get to her first.

I let out a chuckle and glanced to the last scroll which I had only just recently read, and this information wasn't going to be disclosed with anybody else. The information was very valuable. I glanced to the ancient symbols, and the translation in English I had managed to scribble down:

_'When twenty-four warriors dwindle down to the last eight standing, the beast of the pyramid will rise from its aquatic tomb and seek its revenge.'_

Once again it seemed like I had a head start.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

The corridors surrounding me seemed a lot more bleak without an ally. There was no more Bethuny to chat to, no more Lyla to argue with. There were only nine other children that were probably looking for me. They were probably ready to kill me. If that's the case so be it. I found myself not caring if I lived or died anymore... What was the purpose of living anyway? To just bring children into an oppressive country? To live the same day over and over again?

Whether I tried or not there was always the harsh truth looming over me like a ghastly spirit; I was probably going to die whether I fought or not. In all honesty though I was well equipped with food stolen from the Careers and I was one of the stronger tributes left fighting I still knew luck was probably looking down on me, plotting my demise right now. Although that was a silly concept, destiny didn't exist. The Games had multiple factors that determined the end result- the Victor.

I took a bite from a chunk of bread that was in my backpack, chewing on it slowly in the hope of savouring its non-existant taste. I barely ate anymore, I had to constantly remind myself that I needed to eat. The arena had provided me with so much hunger that I didn't even feel hunger anymore. I barely felt anything. They should rename the Games the 'make you so hungry you won't feel it Games.' That was much more suitable.

Although I'd be lying if I said you got used to the pain. You never did. The wounds around my body still let off sharp stings and agonising stabs of pain that made you want to cry- they also bore emotional pain. With each nasty jolt of pain I got I was reminded of the torture I had endured in ten days. I was covered in various cuts and bruises with a complimentary (but very nasty) burn on my chest and a load of horrific memories to boost.

When the pain, the memories and the tiredness had gotten too much to handle I just dropped my spear and slumped to the ground. I had internally given up long ago, but now I wanted to display it for all to see. With a frown I muttered:

"What's the point? May as well kill me now."

"That's a very unwise thing to say- the Gamemakers might even take it as a request." That voice was familiar. Hauntingly familiar. I froze and glanced up to see a petite girl with red hair that fell down her hair in fiery waves. Her eyes glistened like emeralds and her skin resembled that of a porcelain dolls. It was Bethuny...

Only it wasn't. This _thing _was much too perfect to be Bethuny. She looked almost angelic, and the angelic image was backed up with her wearing a white gown. She looked so happy, and there wasn't the slightest speck of dirt or even the most shallow scratch on her body. She looked so unblemished and perfect.

Definitely a mutt, I decided whilst gripping my spear.

Beth smirked. "No use doing that, I'm just a figment of your imagination. A ghost of what was."

"Are you implying that I'm insane?" I asked, still holding my spear for good measure.

"No..." A sad expression sunk into her eyes. "Sometimes, when we hope for the best, we all resort to different things. You've been in denial for too long, and now you're seeing illusions of what you wish had happened. You don't admit it, but you never let go."

"That's because letting go is so hard," I admitted, avoiding any eye contact with the spectre. "When you grow so close to somebody and they get in so deep you just can't let go, especially when you rarely get close to people in the first place."

Beth gave that reassuring smile that I missed so much. "Aah, makes sense... Though everything gets better. All humans can rehabilitate... With ice-cream to aid you what could possibly go wrong?"

"No ice cream here," I muttered, and then I surprised myself when I asked something I never thought I'd ask a figment of my imagination. "How is Lyla? I mean... If..."

Beth grimaced. "She's fine... She's just in a lot of shock, and she's not happy that she's not going to see her family again. I'm trying to make sure she recovers... I mean with the whole being dead thing... It's a lot to take in."

"So there is an afterlife?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Well, only if you believe there is." Beth said mysteriously. "It's not like fluffy clouds with a god in it, though. It's kind of like earth... Only more peaceful, and the people there seem more warm. I had a chat with my grandmother earlier-"

"Sounds better than reality," I huffed. "I may as well finish life now."

"You will not." Beth stood up and before I could blink her eyes bore into mine. "What happens when you die is a mystery, don't believe in it all. Suicide would send you into a dark hole of uncertaincy, and how old are you... Fourteen? You have a whole real life ahead of you, and wasting it would be foolish." She paused again and shining tears swam in her eyes. "Anyway, you promised me you'd win, you are going to do that, right?"

I hesitated. Promises were like rules- made to be broken. "I'll try my best."

"Good," Bethuny chirped, and then her hand was holding mine. It was amazing her her hand felt so solid and real, and drowsiness had hit me. My eyelids felt heavy and my vision blurred. "And if you don't believe I'm real, remember that everything is a possibility."

And then she was gone again, in the blink for an eye. And as I slumped to the floor a smile crossed my face. I may have only been imagining Beth's spirit, but she still existed deep inside me. Even if there was no afterlife- which I believed there wasn't- there could still be the essence of somebody long left behind, right? And with those last thoughts circulating through my head I knew the tributes better watch out. Rayann-Grace Carter was back in action.

* * *

**Well this was a nice change, less death and destruction and more fluff/humour please!**

**Final Eight next chapter! Yaaaay! Who's excited? **

**I really have nothing more to say... But there is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter...**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: Who do you think will miss out on the Final Eight?_**


	39. Trapped

_Day 10_

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

I hated these Games more and more by the second. Growing up and watching children get thrown to their deaths didn't really affect me- I had been indifferent to the Games until I had been reaped, and then I decided that the Games were not a good thing. But there was still that beacon of hope... The hope that I could finally prove myself to my father after years of neglection. What influence did that have on me?

The kind of influence that made me out to be a liar, player and (worst of all) a muderer.

We'd all seen those moments where some adolescent had felt particuarly rebellious, and there was always that overly conservative elder who would shake their head in dissaproval and mutter something along the lines of 'blame the parents.' Right now, after seeing everything I had done, there was probably a group of people chanting for my death. There were probably the other kind of people that were cursing my parents for raising such a disgusting child.

And they would be right, of course. The more I thought of it the more I began to detest my parents. I hated my wide eyed, oblivious mother and I particuarly hated my neglecting, arrogant excuse for a father. Every time I thought about him my whole body tensed up and my fists and jaws clenched automatically.

"Spyglys?" Metsey said reproachfully. I knew she could sense my fury, as much as I tried to trap my fury it was probably too hard to just keep it in.

"Yeah?" I muttered, trying to keep my cool.

"We're out of water," Metsey smiled uncertainly and tipped the large water bottle we shared over, indicating that it was vacant. Although Metsey and I certainly had a relationship filled with leeriness, envy and desperation, deep down I always liked my District partner. She was nice enough and she knew when to keep her mouth shut. I remembered when I first saw her... She had strolled onto the stage with fear filled eyes and a trembling body.

But the Games had brought out a better side of her. A fierce, determined part. The girl I had labelled a bloodbath had turned out to be a fierce warrior with powers to boost- it was that very thing that made me admire her, that kept me in an alliance with her. Our shaky alliance worked well during battle too, and we had easily triumphed against two Careers- we had even managed to kill one!

Although I supposed killing wasn't supposed to be a good thing. Though I barely knew that girls name, I would never forget her pained face as the spear slammed into her gut.

"I'll fill it up," I told Metsey, gripping the water bottle in her hand and smiling warmly. "I think I know where there's water. I won't be too long."

And as quickly as I could I snatched the water bottle from her and moved out of the dark room we were in, water bottle in one hand and kama in the other. I heard Metsey wish me luck as I left- and even if I didn't like to think of my ally in a positive light something hit me, gratitude would be the best way to describe it, but it was much more complex than that.

The corridors that surrounded me weren't so intricate and complex after spending ten days in them. Though my memory was far from photographic, I could easily find a pattern in what seemed like random twists and turns, especially the lower sections of the pyramid, which I had spent hours haunting; I could even find the lake like it was second nature.

That meant that other tributes knew their way around, too.

I felt like an idiot when I paused for a second, trying to find a sound within the silence. My posture was much more alert and I was suddenly more aware that I had a weapon in my hand. Prowling as if I were ready for battle I moved towards the lake, knowing that since resources ran out around the Final Eight it wasn't just a matter of finding water- competing for it was the new element the Gamemakers would include later, or maybe even now.

But then all my thoughts stopped entirely when I peered into an empty room. Though the room was the same as most of the others there was something recognisable about it. Probably the fact that this was the room that I had killed the Four girl in. Disregarding the fact there was a faded blood stain smudged against the floor there was no evidence that the Four girl had lived or died here. Premonitions flashed in my mind and I could see the innocent girl die in front of me just as she had previously.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, though I didn't know if it was worth talking to a dead girl. Admittedly I didn't even know if I was _truly_ sorry, because her death was needed for my survival to be guaranteed.

And then I walked out of the room and paused for a second, and a feeling of unease had swept over me. There was a small cough and I stopped in my tracks as an arrow zoomed ahead of me, probably almost managing to score a hit on me. Before anything else could be done I found myself running from my attacker, and my stomach lurched from within me. I could only run- fighting someone with ranged weapons was a bad idea.

I ran through sharp twists and turns, moving the opposite direction of my attacker. My kama suddenly felt heavy enough to pull me down, but I pressed on and continued running... I couldn't die... I just couldn't...

And when I was sure I had outran my attacker I dropped my body to the ground, trying to bite back the stitch that stabbed into my side. Luckily, I seemed to have evaded the tribute who was set on killing me- who could it be? The One girl could probably use a bow... She had good aim. Kieran mentioned in passing that he was alright with a bow and arrow... But the main suspect was Katie.

But she was too sweet to do that. Too innocent. She couldn't hurt anybody

I glanced around at the stalactites, the water dripping from them creating an eerie rhythm, like a drum beat. Though I was far from the lake now small puddles had formed on the ground, and if I glanced at them I could catch a glimpse of my own reflection. There was ernough water here, I decided whilst bending down to scoop some water into the bottle. Metsey had purifier anyway.

And then there was a glimpse of a girl in the puddle. Her hair was tangled and tattered, and her brown eyes seemed more narrow- not puppy-ish like they used to be. I had no time to converse with Katie, because I felt something hit my head and the my world faded into nothingness.

* * *

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

"Walk slower," I snarled at Krindle when he managed to race ahead of me. Or maybe I was just struggling to walk behind him. I had told a _white _lie when I told Maximotus I was an expert with high heels. I was better than most girls, but I still teetered behind Krindle and wobbled when I attempted to run. And if that wasn't bad enough this tight dress struggled to make me catch up in itself.

"I'm walking at a normal pace you know," Krindle said exasperatedly. "Maybe if you just take your heels off you can walk fast enough to catch somebody." I was really angry, but I didn't think now was the time to express it. Selena's death seemed to have killed Krindle's more gentle and submissive nature, which was a shame because he was always fun to boss around.

"Heels are a secret weapon of mine," I hissed, hearing the jangle of knives under my dress. "Heels are glamorous- they make me seem like a glamorous killer. I've had enough of stepping back and letting Maximotus seem like the real deal."

"When does glamour win the Games?" Krindle snapped, his eyes flaring up as an angry green colour. I froze for a second as he continued to rant. "Glamour. Are you stupid? Nobody wins the Games with glamour anymore... That was an old tactic used so long ago. Do you really think a tribute is going to stop before they stab you and go 'she's way too pretty to kill!'"

"I'm not stupid," I said nonchalantly. "I just think I should take advantage of the Capitol perverts watching."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Krindle said.

Without a word said I kicked the heels off of my feet. Krindle paused and glanced at me, and he was obviously amused. I tried to suppress the urge to kill as I flicked the blade from my belt and started cutting through the fabric, imagining that I was tearing through Krindle's flesh. Once the materials that bound me had been cut fairly I watched as black sheets fell to the ground. The dress was much shorter, but I felt the liberty to run.

"Happy now?" I snapped to Krindle.

I strutted over to Krindle and scanned him with my eyes, trying to resist the callous urges running through my head. I couldn't wait to kill Krindle or any of my other allies. It might have gained some satisfaction if I killed a tribute, but if I fried the bigger fish- Careers like Krindle and Maximotus- I would get a bigger meal. Only one more to kill until I could get to the Final Eight; I couldn't wait to kill Maximotus. It would've been such a shame if he was killed by another tribute or (even worse) if he won.

But who said I couldn't start the Final Eight _right now?_

The knife in my hand started trembling, desperate to lunge itself into the nearest victim. I could feel its desires echoing mine- the desire to kill the unaware boy in front of me. For a second I seriously considered ending the boy's life anyway, there was a desperate longing- a beast inside me that was desperate to reveal itself. The dripping water around us seemed to go in rhythm with Krindle's heartbeats- the heartbeats that would be his last. Krindle could sense it too, his eyes had widened and he had raised his spear subconsciously, as if ready for battle.

"Is everything okay?" Krindle asked whilst shuffling back nervously.

And then I snapped out of it. There was a sudden jolt that brought me back into reality and I was aware of the murky wet rock covering my feet and the bitter air that sent chills moving through my body. I tried to compose myself whilst I slid my blade back into its belt.

"Just carry these," I ordered, shoving the high heels into Krindle's arms.

"I-" He stuttered.

"You can't complain until you've worn heels yourself," I interrupted, striding past him and trying to adjust to the slimy sensation that tickled my feet. Back in District One nothing was ever slimy, and it was rare that you went without shoes... That was what happened when you were the Mayor's daughter.

"You chose such... Attire," Krindle muttered whilst dawdling behind me. The sudden urge to kill Krindle had swept over me like a wave, but this wasn't a restraint psychopathic fantasy; it was just that fact he was beginning to bug me. He'd gotten a bit too loud mouthed, which was something I didn't like at all. I liked the Krindle that was only the Four boy who had no opinions and just wandered with the _real _Careers, the Four boy who was merely a pawn instead of a threat.

And now that I thought about it Krindle _was _a threat. He was good looking with his bronze skin and surfers body, he had a sob story, he could use a weapon and he had the regular talents that anybody in the fishing District had. That, along with his knack of blending in the background made him a real threat.

I stepped forward, prepared to move, and then a pained scream pierced the air. The earth's orbit had stopped completely and I glanced to Krindle, who was stiff and still, and then another scream shook the silence. The scream wasn't a terrified one, it was one of agony. Masculine, I noted.

"What do we do?" Krindle asked, raising his spear.

Immediately I had a knife in my hand. "Sounds like somebody is being tortured, and no torture goes on without my involvement."

* * *

**Katie-Susan Winters, District 2 POV:**

I glanced down at the boy who was clinging onto consciousness at my feet. Spyglys Dorn, the wretched Eleven boy who had played with my feeling and done nothing but torment other tributes. One thing we both shared was that luck was on our side; without it we would just be dead. Unfortunately for Spyglys his luck had finally ran out. Blood leaked out of the many slits in his arm, covering his whole hand and there was more blood that leaked from his skull.

I had smashed a rock over his head, and it had only driven him unconscious so I felt the need to wound him more mortally. I used a broken arrowhead to slit one of his wrists, it was a nasty procedure but it was needed. He'd bleed out unless something was done.

_'Tick tock, Spyglys,' _I thought, whilst holding onto my bow. _'Time is running out.'_

"You finally got your revenge," Spyglys muttered, startling me. Looks like he wasn't knocked out afterall.

"Of course I did," I spat. "You hurt me Spyglys. Everything- all these troubles- they're _your _fault. I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to finish off your allies... that will get me into the Final... Six, I presume? Being in the Final Six is going to be a good achievement."

"Why this way?" Spyglys said, glancing the slashes that ran down his arm like deep scratches. "If you're doing this, I'm already dead... might as well kill me now."

I paused for a second, contemplating what he had just said. Killing him would be considered a vicious form of euthanasia- I couldn't just end his life there and then when he deserved to have every drop of regret he could before he left the earth. But I could see from the pleading look in his eyes that he knew exactly what he had done, so without any further word I raised my bow and attached an arrow to the string. It looked like I was going to make it to the Final Eight afterall.

But it all seemed too _difficult_. I couldn't kill Spyglys, not directly. I raised my bow down and glanced at Spyglys, for once feeling all needs of revenge evaporate. He had killed Tristan- he deserved to die- but he couldn't die at my hands. As the bow trembled in my hands I realised I still cared for Spyglys.

"Isn't this romantic?" A sing song voice chided.

I turned on my feet to see Liane Trug standing in the doorway. She had probably been drawn to this room by Spyglys' tortured screams, and a part of me wished I had just killed him there and then. Liane was dressed strangely; she wore a short black dress which had obviously been cut draped down like a miniskirt and she had no shoes, but she _did _have a knife.

"Liane," I nodded, looking to Krindle behind her. Selena had died not so long ago, and that must have shook him a bit. They had both shunned me away and tried to kill me- they deserved death and misery. "And Krindle, of course."

"You've changed," Liane grinned, sliding her blade across the flesh of her fingers experimentally. "Did Tristan's death make wickle Katie angry?"

"_Shut up,_" I hissed, feeling my whole being shake with a new struck anger. Liane seemed to feed on the anger like a leech and her mockingly coy smile had widened into an enthusiastic one, her posture straightened to that of somebody ready to battle.

"Sensitive subject?" She cackled. "I hope you've toughened up Katie, because I want a pre final eight fight... Can you handle that? No Tristan to save you- he's dead!"

Without thinking I released an arrow towards Liane, and she tried stepping aside, stumbling on a rock but still managing to avoid the arrow I shot at her. She straightened up and laughed again, returning a knife in my direction. The knife hit the wall a couple of metres to my right; Liane's shock must have affected her accuracy.

I grabbed for another arrow and stepped aside another knife before I adjusted it to the bowstring. Growling in frustration I sent another arrow in Liane's direction. Liane gave another shriek of pain- not of laughter- as the arrow penetrated her shoulder. She glanced up to me and for the first time ever I had seen her truly angry, and then I knew I couldn't let her kill me. I knew what Liane did to her victims and I had seen the mangled corpses- I didn't want to return to District Two like that.

"Not my throwing hand dear," Liane taunted as she ripped the arrow out of her shoulder and a small bit of blood leaked out. Her anger flared up again and she screamed with fury and sent what seemed like a storm of knives at me. I don't know what it was- but something guided me away from every knife she threw, and I gripped another arrow. I only had about two more now, and they had to be used to kill the Career girl in front of me.

I shot another arrow and I had to stop myself from using my energy into shouting a curse as it missed my target. Liane flicked her hand and I leapt aside, avoiding an invisible knife. And then doom sunk into my stomach when I realised she'd faked the throw, followed by an unbearable pain.

The knife had dug itself into my stomach, making my whole vision go blurry while the pain overcame me. I didn't know whether or not the wound was fatal, but it was definitely major. I had to accept I had lost- but only the battle, if I escaped I was still liable to win the war. Gritting my teeth I slid the knife out of my stomach and watched the blood squirt to the ground, then I flung the knife in Liane's direction, turning and trying to stumble away from her... I had to make it... I had to...

And then I called out as something latched onto my ankle and destroyed my balance, making my face grate against the hard stone floor. Screaming in desperation, I still refused to give up, and I clawed at the ground in an attempt to release myself from whoevers grip, I continued scratching at the ground so fiercely I felt my nails bend back and my hands bleed. And then I realised, with horror, that it was Spyglys who had tripped me.

And then I gave up. It had hit me in the exact way Liane's knife hit my skull- I didn't deserve to live. Spyglys wasn't the villain, he was just playing the game. _I _was the evil one, driven to murder with unnecessary rage, and when the knife hit my head I felt myself fade away from the earth, and drift into a new calm. A better place. Tristan's arms.

* * *

**Final Eight! And 200k+ words!**

**That being said, I'll miss writing Katie so much. The way she had developed into the innocent little girl into a much darker warrior was one of the key things I enjoyed writing about this story, but it was her luck (not Spyglys to all those who thought he'd die!) that ran out. Thanks to FutureActressKS for submitting her. **

**And yes, if you review you'll get an honourable mention if your character dies... _if _they die.**

_**~Toxic**_

_**Question: Thoughts on Katie?**_


	40. Mercy

_Day 10_

* * *

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

"Gotcha," I muttered as the knife hit Katie's head, the cannon fire drowning out my malicious words. All the struggling and fighting stopped within a split second and she fell forward onto the floor. I had a natural talent for throwing knives but that was a particular achievement, especially since Katie seemed to be pretty difficult. It was almost amusing how she wasn't difficult anymore- she was dead! She lay on the ground, looking untouched disregarding the knife sticking out ofher head. Her skin was paler than ever and she seemed like a still dainty doll.

The Eleven boy still held onto her ankle, and did I see the slighest trace of sadness in his eyes?

"I'm sorry," he almost whispered to the corpse, his voice so quiet that I had to question whether or not those were the actual words he spoke. Why would he apologise to the girl who tried to kill him? Why would he apologise to the girl he had _helped _kill?

Oh, who cared. It was the Final Eight and that in itself called for some celebration. I could always ask my loyal sponsors for champagne or wine or something, but I was rather enjoying the dresses.

"Krindle," I snapped. "Guard the entrance and kill anyone on sight." Luckily for me Krindle didn't voice his disagreement, and he was becoming the good and shy Krindle again. If he had protested he would have gotten a knife straight into the brain- but he knew what was good for him. Seeing as it _was _the Final Eight I did have a license to kill my allies. But down with the Eleven boy first; it was best to keep my little lamb of an ally oblivious.

"Going to kill me?" Spyglys sneered as I looked over him. He tried leaning up but his mangled arm prevented him from doing so.

"Exactly," I replied, making my voice sickeningly sweet. Spyglys grunted as I kicked down onto his chest so that he was slammed down back to the ground. The flash of pain that crossed his face was unsurprisingly pleasurable. "Truth be told Speegles, I didn't have much fun with Kate here. Her death was too quick, boring, she went out like a light. I have a dark mind dear, and I love to play with my food before I eat it, is that okay with you?" I laughed before he could even answer. "Too bad."

Spyglys remained completely still as I knelt down onto his chest, effectively pinning him down. I took a moment to study his anatomy, to see what bits would be the funnest to play with. Well, he had certainly had a rough time in the arena, so there were lots of wounds to re-open. But my glance went to his arm which was ruined with slits.

"Katie has been much too lenient," I told Spyglys, tracing his wound with my knife, watching his eyes widen. "I don't think you know what real pain is." I smirked, resting the blade on the ligament where his elbow was connected to his arm. "Do you want to feel it?"

I think Spyglys knew what I was going to do, because I could see how worried he looked. "You evil little bitch."

Insulting my height? Calling me _little_? That was low. "I take that as a yes, then."

And without further ado I slammed my knife through flesh that was already cut. Spyglys cried out in agony as I rammed my knife in futher, feeling the knife root itself into muscle. Spyglys' body convulsed in agony as the blade tore through the muscle and scraped bone. Blood ran out of the new wound, dribbling all over my hands. My laughs contrasted with Spyglys tortured cries, and with one almighty pull the blade slice right through the arm and amputated it so that his arm lay down, dead and shrivelled.

Spyglys looked at the dead arm, gasping in horror whilst still writhing in pain. I smirked and looked at the blood that formed a small pool around the arm- that blood would be enough to coat me and provide me with the satisfying memories of a new kill. No more glamorous Liane; being a savage was much more fun.

"You think _that's _painful?" I laughed while Spyglys still twitched like an insect being burnt under a magnifying glass. I moved my knife so that it glided over one of Spyglys' pained eyes. I'd never amputated somebody until now, and gouging out somebody's eyes seemed rather appealing. "You've only just had the starter, ready for the main course?"

Before I could jam my knife I felt something hit my head hard. I cried out in pain as I was pummelled forward into what I presumed was Katie's body. My ears rang through the shaking pain, and my vision was censored through tears. After a couple of seconds of frantic scrambling my vision came back and I saw what I suspected; Krindle grabbed onto a backpack and started to follow a bloody trail which indicated where Spyglys escaped.

Screaming in rage I staggered to my feet and brough my knife down, intending to slash the traitor's back. Krindle turned around and raised his spear expectantly, and there was the sound of my blade slamming into the polished oak of the spear's handle. I grabbed another blade with my free hand and tried to stab into Krindle's neck, but Krindle twisted the handle of the spear and blocked my attack. He was getting good at this.

But not good enough. I sent my knee into Krindle's crotch and watched as he immediately fell onto his knees, wheezing for air and dropping his spear. I smirked and moved my blade over to his throat.

"Traitors always find karma going against them," I said coolly. "Do you remember that old Career tradition that if somebody betrayed their Career pack they'd be skewered and roasted over a fire? It's a tempting solution..."

Krindle took a moment to breathe in some air and he gave me a very serious look. "Liane, I've saved you twice, remember? Once at the bloodbath and the other time during the flood. You owe me- you should show me mercy."

I should've shut Krindle up and slit his throat, but he had a point. One of the only things my father taught me was that you always paid your debts with no exceptions. Feeling a pang of regret I moved my knife away from Krindle's throat. "Fine. Go. But next time I see you I _will _kill you, okay?"

Krindle nodded without a word. I think he was overcome with relief. I watched him scamper away and a small smirk formed on my face. Final Eight- tougher conditions, tougher tributes and tougher traps, and was I ready for it?

I glanced to the signs of carnage all through the room. An amputed hand with a pool of blood behind it. Katie's lifeless body, which had blood trickling down into her closed eyes.

I felt more ready than ever.

* * *

**Charity Virtage, Capitol citizen POV:**

My mother angrily lunged for the remote and switched the television off, her face twisted in pure disgust. An awkward silence buzzed for a couple of seconds before my mother turned around and glanced at me sternly.

"This is why these Games are wrong," she muttered. "One girl- an innocent girl has just had a knife thrown into her head and a boy has had his arm amputated. How is that right? How could any government be so sadistic and selfish?"

"Yeah, it's wrong." I mumbled. I did agree with my mother, though my convictions were much less strong. Everyone seemed to like the Hunger Games anyway, and I didn't like being viewed as a complete weirdo. Even now, with my plain mousy brown hair hanging over my face, I must have looked so plain and undesirable.

"People like me and you Charity, we're enlightened." My mother said, standing up and shoving the remains of our dinner into the bin. She frowned for a second and continued. "The girls in your school aren't still bullying you are they?"

"No," I immediately replied, partially lying. "Shanae and Xen always make sure that nobody touches me."

"That's good," my mother smiled approvingly before glancing at her phone, which she had been using a while ago to text someone. "Those two are nice girls. A little bit mislead, mind you. Isn't Xeniamia's father a Peacekeeper commander?"

"Something like that," I murmured. "He makes sure that the Districts are kept in check."

My mother scowled. "In check? They deserve freedom. Just wait until these Games are abolished Charity. That's going to be the first step to the President being ultimately overthrown."

"You've tried this a million times before mother," I snapped, losing my temper.

"This is different, it isn't just me." My mother bitterly replied, standing up and striding across the kitchen. "I'm not alone this time. I have Olga Pierce on my side- if there is anyone who knows the dark secrets the President keeps from the public it's her. Not to mention that a Gamemaker had died the other day, and that allows us to go in undercover!"

"Undercover?" I couldn't believe it. "What do you mean?"

"Olga is taking matters into her own hands," my mother said, picking up some stray packets and stuffing them back into the bin. I could tell a lot was on her mind; she only looked for an excuse to clean when her mind was preoccupied. "We've changed her appearance using a professional beautician and we've retrieved a fake identity and qualifications so she's able to get the open job position-"

"Fake qualifications? Won't they find you out?"

"They're not entirely fake- we've retrieved them from a famous Capitol scientist, Abigayl Carter. She's been tranquilised and kept prisoner in Olga's hide out so we can maintain her identity."

"Tranquilised? What happened to you saying violence isn't the answer?" I snapped. For a second I realised just how angry I was, and it was because of my mother's recklessness. Though I agreed with her cause I feared the repercussions that could follow.

"Sometimes you have to use force," my mother muttered, glancing out into the night sky through the kitchen window. The bright stars were mimicked by bright buildings- one large skyscraper was the building that held the Gamemakers, who were controlling the Games that were on television right now. "We're not going to kill her- just steal her identity."

"I just don't want you to get killed." I muttered. If my mother heard me she didn't acknowledge what I had said. Deep inside, somewhere, there was a part of me that was terrified that my mothers illegal philosophies would get her killed. There was the sound of the door opening accompanied with howling wind, and then the door closed. My mother immediately put on a serious stance and glanced to the doorway, smiling at the intruder who had thin, aquamarine hair and sharp, elfish features.

"Olga," my mother courtseyed.

"It's Abigayl," the woman replied. She was very well spoken, and she carried this regal atmosphere with her, it made me feel like I had to bow in her presence.

"You certainly look like Abigayl," my mother replied with a frown.

"Yes, I've never been fond of these freaky fashions." The woman muttered. "Neither was my mother, but she isn't worth mentioning. She's one of them now."

And then it hit me that _this _woman in front of me was the famous Olga Pierce. I gawped at her whilst she moved to the kitchen table to sit down. She looked so Capitol and unnatural; so much different to the dark haired young girl I had seen on the missing posters.

"I got the job River!" She said cheerfully. My mother's face lit up in glee.

"This is the first step to the abolishment of the Games!" My mother cried out, pouring some blue liquid into a glass- alcohol, I figured. "You know what to do, right?"

"Of course," Olga muttered, downing the drink and shivering. "Lay low, become friends with all the Gamemakers- particuarly the high ranking ones and uncover any dark secrets in the Capitol- enough so that the public want a revolution. And once that's started I need to finish off this President... He needs to die."

My mother smiled whilst Olga downed another glass. I moved into the kitchen meekly, looking at the woman who everybody thought was dead. "What happened to you? All the media coverage... All the missing posters... What's happening?"

"Charity-" my mother warned, but the intoxicated Olga stepped in.

"You know I'm going on an important mission," she slurred. "You want to know what happened to me? I fled this pathetic excuse of a great city to escape this dictators oppressive chains- but it gets worse in the Districts... Much worse."

"What made you leave?"

"I saw my father die- no tragic accident. A man I knew as a Peacekeeper had drove into my father," she reminisced. "I saw him... With my own eyes! The President killed my father... So after having an argument with my mother, who didn't believe me, I shot this man and ran away... Not through the forests like most runaways, I moved through the mountains of District Two and spent time in District Twelve... I wanted to run further, but we all know District Thirteen is just nuclear wasteland..."

"So the rumours are true, you stayed in the coal District?"

"Yes, and life there is horrible," Olga frowned. "It made me truly want to change this govenment. Change this President. So once rumours struck in District Twelve that I lived there I hopped into a coal truck and hope it got me to the Capitol... And it did, and now I'm here now..."

And then she dropped asleep. Though I never said anything something told me Olga wasn't going to be around much longer- this mission was too dangerous. I wanted democracy and freedom in Panem, but was it going to happen like this?

* * *

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

The cannon fire had knocked me out of a pleasant daydream. Who could that have been for? Hopefully for a Career, but chances were it would be for a District tribute. Didn't the Careers tend to split up right now? If so, good. I hoped they were hacking away at each other right now. But still- I had made it to the Final Eight. _The Final Eight._

Even the most optimistic part of me didn't imagine getting to the Final Eight. They were usually a couple of the Careers and the stronger tributes. A mixture of luck and evasion had gotten me this far, and my gem was going to get me so much further. Maybe I could win! I paused and stood up, wondering if my family was being interviewed this very moment.

And then it hit me that Spyglys could have died, which bugged me for two reasons: the first was that he had the water bottle, and if he died that left me waterless which certainly knocked points off the survial meter. The second reason was that I was actually getting accustomed to having him around. I tried to stop myself from frowning and feeling guilty, if I was the one that sent him for water would that make me responsible for his death?

Of course not. I constantly tried to reassure myself he was alive and well, but that just wasn't working. He mightn't of even died.

After lighting a fire, cooking a meal, eating a meal and counting to one hundred I realised that Spyglys was probably dead after all. Sighing, I slipped on my water proof coat and decided that it was time to pack up and leave.

Sorry Spyglys, it was nice knowing you. Now I had to face the psychos from One, the prissy girl from Two, the bitch from Five, the shady looking looking guy from Nine and the mega bitch from Ten all by myself. Not to mention the boy from Four who wanted to avenge his ally. Great. What a nice bunch.

"Metsey, try to help me will you?" A pained voice muttered. I glanced to Spyglys and tried to stop myself from gasping. Where his arm used to be was a bloody stump. Spyglys had tried to tie some material around it, but like a torrent overflowing a dam the blood seeped through the material and dripped to the floor in a maroon puddle. In his intact arm was his kama.

"What happened?" I asked, leaping to my feet.

"Ask a nicer question," Spyglys said, stumbling into the room. I could see from his expression that he was still in a lot of pain.

"Where is the water bottle?"

"Oh, sorry I left my water bottle behind when I lost my arm," Spyglys snapped. I rushed over to him and placed my arm around his shoulder, lowering him so that he was lying on the ground. His face was as white as a ghosts and if I didn't do something soon he was going to die... Maybe it would be better if I let him die; that way there'd be one less person I had to kill.

"Can you think of something?" Spyglys asked desperately, looking up at me. The prospect of death scared him... I could tell.

"Yes," I said hesitantly. "It's painful though. Really painful."

Spyglys gave me an approving nod. "Do it."

I wrapped my arm around Spyglys, dragging him along the floor closer to the fire. Where I dragged him there was a small pathway of blood that followed. Once we got right by the fire I allowed Spyglys to lie down flat on his back while I retrieved his kama. I had never done this before- this whole process was something I'd read in the medical leaflets back in the training center and thinking about the pain Spyglys would have to go through was almost unbearable.

I moved the kama into the flames for a while, watching as the embers licked at the blade angrily and made an orange-ish tinge, like an angry aura around the metal. Once I was sure the blade was hot enough I swiftly moved it to Spyglys' wound and harshly pressed it onto the bleeding stump.

There was an angry hiss as the heated metal pushed into the ruined skin. Spyglys immediately thrashed back, his whole body curling up in agony as I withdrew the kama away from him. His screams echoed around the room, sounding so blood curling they sent a tingle up my spine and a sensation that rested in my soul. The agonised cries didn't stop- they seemed to never stop. I never imagined cauterising to be a lovely process, but this was something else.

When the screams finally stopped he lay there, his face illuminated by the firelight. His eyes were glistening with tear that tracked down his face, and he stayed still with a haunted look on his face. I wanted to offer sympathy but he seemed so distant.

"You can get it replaced if you win," I muttered after what felt like hours.

"What are the chances?" Spyglys muttered, his voice lacking emotion. "The disabled don't win the Games."

I avoided his gaze. Was it worth apologising for the pain I had made him endure? I had just saved his life afterall.

"We can separate our alliance... If you want to."

"No," Spyglys said, turning around on his stomach to face the ground. "I'm a firm believer in District loyalty- we may as well stay until the end."

"And if we make it to the Final two?" I asked, knowing the chances were slim yet achievable.

"Then may the best one win," Spyglys said, closing his eyes without a word.

There was a pause, and Spyglys could've been asleep, but that didn't stop me from blurting out. "I'm sorry Spyglys..."

"For what?" Spyglys murmured without moving. "You saved my life."

"Oh..." I guess he didn't hate me as much as I thought he did. Yesterday he didn't even trust me enough to sleep in my presence, but now he was much more laid back.

"Goodnight," Spyglys said whilst the warmth of the flames driftes him off into a slumber.

"Goodnight Spy."

* * *

**Lillian McNicks, District 12 Escort POV:**

Marukilla Ambumzilla has gotten a nose job, you know." Contessa Franken said as if nobody had noticed the bandages that accompanied the area where his nose was. Satisfied with her declaration she twirled some pasta around her fork and ate it.

"How interesting," I said, nudging Portia in the ribs in the hope that she'd move. She glanced up at me absently and gave a weak smile. This worried me; it was so unusual for Portia to be so soppy and miserable- she was usually always ready to gossip about the latest fashions or who was sleeping with who, but today she didn't care. It must have been the death of her tributes. Portia was used to escorting giant hulky Careers, but this year the tributes she had were more human and compassionate, so she must have actually been affected by Selena dying.

She should consider herself lucky that she had a tribute alive. Kathleen and Alec, both children with their life ahead of them and both of them dead. That hurt me. I expected Alec to get through, but he didn't. All the District Twelve tributes were slaughtered. I always remembered their names and faces... Kathleen and Alec. Petrov and Mareen. Zephyr and Gweneth...

"You two are being awfully untalkative," Contessa said through a mouthful of pasta, her green skin making her look ill. "Has anybody died?"

"You could say that," Portia said. Then something beeped and she stood up and smiled down at Contessa and I. "It's the escorts Final Eight meeting and it is best that I attend. For Krindle."

"Oh-ho!" Contessa giggled, grabbing a glass of champagne and standing up clumsily, her bushy black and white hair seeming to be much bigger than Portia's petite frame. "I suppose I should be going too- I forgot I had a tribute in the Final Eight- they're usually dead by now!" She gave a shrill laugh and then giggled. "Let's be honest, my tribute is as extinct as the tiger! Leena will win, she does every year."

As the two girls walked off I turned to Leena Prinz, her angelic blonde hair flowing in waves behind her as she boasted to the District Nine escort- Daymiun Atillia- how her tributes were going to rip his apart. Daymiun looked at her with narrow eyes, quite obviously pissed off. The Ten and Eleven escorts followed behind, joking and laughing.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice I barely recognised asked. I turned my head to see the District Two escort Fi-Fi Pendanski. She looked kind of lonely. I knew why; all of her tributes tended to make it to the Final Eight, so she wasn't used to being alone, she was used to walking off with Leena and making nasty jokes.

"Go ahead," I mumbled, watching as she scraped her chair back and sat down. I tried to turn my gaze to an untouched box of chocolates in front of me.

"Now I know what it feels like to be you," Fi-Fi muttered, her silver eyes glancing up at me sadly.

"To not like sugary crap?" I asked, shoving the box of chocolates away. Fi-Fi automatically grabbed a chpcolate and stuffed it into her mouth.

"To have your tributes die before the Final Eight," Fi-Fi sighed. "I'm so going to get demoted. If it was a niceness competion Katie would have won by miles! If you forget the whole revenge thing at the end she would anyway, but it's not! It's just unfair!"

"I've always thought the Games were unfair," I said, daring to speak ill of the Capitol. Jynx Blackthorne had gone off to do the Final Eight family interviews so security and surveillance had both decreased dramatically. The interviews were on right now, all of them becoming increasingly depressing- seven of those families would lose a child.

The District One boy had a regular happy family- mother, father, some brothers. All of them looked _frightened _as they told Jynx they wanted their boy home, and how he was determined to win (like we didn't already know). The District One girl's family had a much more confident approach, they were all standing in their grand living room with their Mayor father proudly declaring that his 'little pumpkin' would make it home. District Four had the most heartwrenching interview, with a pretty girl sobbing on screen and begging viewers for her boyfriend to come back home.

District Five was on now. There were two teenage girls and a young boy standing by a woman with dark hair that resembled her daughter. It was tied into a tight bun and the woman wore a dress that held a faded regality.

"What do you think of your daughter managing to fight off mutts, traps, Careers and surviving into the top eight tributes?" Jynx asked, sounding rather bored. She knew she was speaking to a woman who would bite back, so she kept her questions mild mannered.

"I am awfully proud of her," the woman said with an upturned nose whilst the children all rolled their eyes. "I just think she could have took a more _feminine _approach to it all."

_Well, what a lovely woman._

"Hello?" Fi-Fi asked, snapping me back into the conversation. I probably missed some of her cosmetic surgery hospital recommendations or something. "Answer my question!"

"Huh? What question?"

"What's unfair about the Hunger Games?" Fi-Fi blinked, making me scowl.

"They're..." I paused. "Unfair and unnecessary. Innocent children die."

Fi-Fi paused, and them stood up as if she didn't know whether to be amused or disgusted. "I'm going to sit with Edoire, away from a cretin, insect, disgusting, putrid, brutal, sickening communist like you." She snarled, obviously finding my reasoning controversial. I didn't even have time to say anything as she stormed off, her silver hair falling behind her.

Well that was certainly the insult of the century.

* * *

**Well this was a quick update, but I felt the need to end the cliffhanger :)**

**Next chapter features every tribute- it's a fillery, character development obsessed "I'm in the Final Eight!" chapter. So don't expect any deaths- but after this chapter the death rate is going to zoom up again :) **

**In fact things are going to get so intense in the arena there'll be less (but more exciting!) Capitol based chapters so I can become more arena-centric :)**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: Who did you once like who you now dislike, or vice versa?_**


	41. Finality

_Day Eleven_

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

"So this is it," I muttered, tracing patterns into the sand and looking at Kieran. Kieran turned to me, his eyes stopping their permanent glare, softening as he smiled. His smiles were uncommon, but he smiled even more than the average person in my presence; most people found me annoying but we got on, and he kind of understood me. "The Final Eight."

"A lot further than I estimated." Kieran said modestly.

I was surprised when I surpassed the bloodbath alone, but this was unbelievable. Phenomenal would be a more suitable word. I didn't even feel like annoying anybody right now... I was too shocked to react, too happy to be negative or argumentative.

"So do we split up?" I said to Kieran.

"What?" Kieran asked bemusedly.

"The norm for alliances is to either split up if they reach the Final Eight." I replied, not being certain if I truly meant what I said.

"I thought after Katie we mutually decided that we were in this until the very end," Kieran said, his blank expression contrasting his confused tone. There was another pause, making me feel a bit guilty, and Kieran looked up at me once again. "We could split up if you want to- if you find that beneifical I won't complain. I like being alone, anyway."

"Are you sure you're fine with being alone?" I asked, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder just to observe how Kieran would react. I tried to ignore the wound on my side that gave out a sharp sensation of pain.

"Yeah," Kieran mumbled, though he actually did look a little disappointed. He stared at the patterns I had traced into the sand- my name had been scrawled into it numerous times as a way of killing the constant buzz of boredom. He seemed to have found it much more interesting than our conversation, and he could barely look me in the eye.

"You only like being alone because that's all you're used to," my words slipped out before I could stop them, but I knew that they were true. Kieran looked up and glanced at me for a few seconds, as if he had to think of something to say.

"I've grown up with a large family." He argued. "Solitude is a rarity for me, and one that I enjoy."

"You've mentioned your large family before," I said, remembering the day Katie had tried to kill Kieran. After my near death experience we had just lay down all night and chatted about whatever happy things we could- what life was like in our Districts, our family, whatever friends we had and what we wanted to do if we ever won the Games. The whole thing was bittersweet, because we'd probably never see our District, family or friends again... (Though there were certainly some people I would never want to see again.) We probably wouldn't be able to achieve our drerams. "Sometimes you can be surrounded by people and feel lonely, especially when you have a family that outshine you in everything you do."

Kieran replied with his usual scowl, but then his expression faded.

"That's my drive to win," he admitted. "I've had enough of feeling worthless, Monk. If I came back as a Hunger Games victor... maybe I'll... be viewed differently or something."

"Yeah," I muttered, not bothering to mention that I had drives to win too. "I don't want to die lonely, like some of the people in this arena have. I want to be able to say goodbye to somebody- no matter how much of an idiot they are."

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" Kieran eyed me suspiciously.

"What? Were you expecting compliments?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but he then stopped completely.

"So Final Eight- the best win... are you finally going to budge off your fat arse?" He mocked. I replied with the middle finger, and Kieran raised his eyebrows, faking surprise.

Though Kieran was only joking he did have a point. In ten days I had been through so much. I have been close to death and I have seen it happen right before my very eyes. So many people I knew had died- Blaise, who was the first person I felt truly cared for me. Alec, who was one of the nicest people I had ever met.

And soon I'd possibly join them. The Games wouldn't last long now- a little more than a week at the longest.

But at least I had somebody to make the most of what could be my final days, because I always envisioned death as a dark, lonely thing.

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District Eleven POV**

"Spyglys, wake up!" Metsey called excitedly, and my eyes snapped open immediately.

In the days I had spent in the Games I had become so accustomed to waking up on command that doing it now was so natural. Though Metsey didn't sound horrified or panicked; she seemed happy, excited even. The first thing I noticed was that the room smelt mouth wateringly delicious, and that was enough to get me up.

Groaning I tried to use my arm to lean up, but I found I couldn't grip onto anything. I winced and it hit me- along with some kind of delayed pain- that I did not have an arm. I struggled for a second and after fighting through the pain I hauled my body up as if I were doing a sit up. When I finally got to my feet I saw Metsey smiling and holding two steaming dishes...

"Someone must like us!" Metsey said, happy at the prospect of having sponsors. "Enough to give us a hot breakfast anyway! And a new water bottle!"

"Be thankful- prices are going to be sky high right now," I lectured. "Somebody probably gave their house for us to have these things."

"I'm not going to let this go to waste!" Metsey chirped, smelling the breakfast and sighing with content. "It feels like I haven't had bacon in ages..."

"It's probably been a month or so for me," I said, looking at the contets of the breakfast: eggs, sausages, bacon and a few slices of buttered toast. Well, it certainly looked as good as it smelt.

"I last had bacon on the reaping day..." Metsey paused, before giving a contrived smile. "It was a Reaping day tradition... Just in case..."

"How about we try to eat breakfast and talk about something more happy?" I tried smiling, but it probably looked pained. My arm still throbbed and I was certain that it was souring my mood. Keen to eat, I grabbed a small plastic fork that had been provided with the meal and tried to use it to eat. The fork buried itself into a sausage, but everytime I tried raising the sausage to my lips it would just slip back onto the plate.

After a few failed attempts I eventually got frustrated and flung the fork away and watched as it slammed into the wall parallel to me. Metsey looked at the commotion with wide brown eyes and then shuffled over, using her knife to cut my breakfast. Once my breakfast was cut up she smiled at me meekly.

"It must be hard having one arm," she sighed before walking to the opposite wall and retrieving my fork.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" I frowned, eyeing Metsey suspiciously whilst also trying to swiftly avoid the topic of conversation from being about my lost arm.

"Well since it's the Final Eight I decided I needed to be less hostile." Metsey answered as she passed my fork back to me.

"The Final Eight is usually the time when you have to be more hostile." I told her whilst jabbing my fork onto a piece of bacon and popping it into my mouth.

"I'm still going to put up a fight," Metsey smirked. "But I need someone to talk to- it's amazing how lonely you can get in the arena. I mean I had Ellis but he only started off as a pawn... I didn't realise he was a normal person until things were too late... Maybe things would be different."

"He'd be dead by now," I reassured Metsey through a mouthful of bacon.

"Maybe, but he was smart," Metsey reasoned. "In the arena even the slightest things affect whether you live or die..."

Metsey had a point. I remembered how some of the previous Victors in District Eleven were before they were sent back into the eighth quell- some of them walked around with empty eyes, taunted by memories of the Games. The Games were so traumatising I didn't want to think about them- I had almost died one too many times, and every now and then I survived by the skin of my teeth. Everything adds up.

Arena disasters, one too many mutts, angry Careers, sadistic Careers and broken knuckles (that weren't even attached to my body anymore), numerous cuts, stab wounds and a lost arm. It was only going to get worse, and what would my fate be? More limbs lost? My own life lost?

And then the voice of the Hunger Games commentator, Leein Malpin, pierced the air.

"Tributes..."

* * *

**Krindle Barnes, District 4 POV:**

"I have an important announcement to make..."

Leein's voice made me freeze. When Leein Malpin announced something it was usually really important; something like a twist or feast- or, if you lived to hear it, the announcement of the victor.

I was right by the Cornucopia. No particular reason, I just wanted to go back to the place where the Games began, just to try and remember what position I was in eleven days ago. I was standing on my plate, more nervous than I had ever been in my life, wondering whether or not I was going to live the see the sun dawn.

Miraculously, I did survive to live at least eleven more days in this hell. It would have probably been kinder if I did die, because that way I wouldn't of had to of gone through so much pain. I wouldn't have to see so many people- some people I has even cared about- die.

I walked through the graveyard whilst illusions of the Bloodbath flashed past me, an accurate re-enactment of what happened. People screamed in terror, some sprinted for their lives, gunfire cracked through the air, and there was blood of course- lots of blood. Too much blood, if I had to say so myself.

That didn't mean I wasn't prepared to kill. I wanted to kill, if only to get back home to Kyliena. When I had saved the Eleven boy I only did it to save him from Liane so that he didn't look like something from a horror movie. Selena was right when she said that the Careers were evil. Next time I saw the Eleven boy, Maximotus or Liane I would kill again.

Even now I had my spear held in a combative position, ready to throw it at any unfortunate tribute that would be foraging through the leftover supplies. Any tribute desperate enough to do so was an obviously deprived one that wouldn't last much longer, anyway. Despite my expectations no tributes were fishing through the leftover tins and packages.

"First I shall congratulate you _all _for making the Final Eight. But you must remember that you haven't won yet..."

I think we all knew we hadn't won.

"But since it is the Final Eight we have decided to add a small twist in the form of a feast- and we all know that a feast can give you that little bit extra that would ultimately lead to your survival, or it may just kill you. Most of the tributes in this arena have enough supplies- weapons, kitting, food and drink to guarantee their survival for the next few days."

As a Career I had always been equipped with supplies- I wondered how the other alliances were getting on. It would be much better if they starved to death so I didn't have to kill them myself.

"So the Gamemakers took it upon themselves to spice up what they are generously providing the tributes. As most of you are aware this year the Gamemakers had planted four gems into the arena as a small twist." Leein paused to breathe whilst I remembered Metsey's powerful shields of energy and Maximotus' red beam of destruction. "In the course of the Games two of these gems were destroyed. One is a ring that has the ability to send out persuasive brainwaves, making you capable of controlling any person you want. The second gem is one that can give you the ability to manipulate and bend the elements to your will."

I shivered, imagining Maximotus controlling both people and the matter around him. That was a scary thought; it would make him resemble some kind of god of destruction, with mad blue eyes and deity esque blonde hair. With a twist of his arm or the squint of his eyes he would slay every tribute he had set eyes on.

"Some of you may be hesitant- but let me remind you that these gems will make you practically indestructable. Those who will not have a gem can become true contenders, and those with gems already can become even more powerful whilst preventing tributes from becoming more powerful than need be..."

That made me freeze. Leein had a point- but he was only trying to be persuasive. His words were used to trick tributes to go to their deaths... Nevertheless, it was still a tempting prospect...

"The feast is at midday in the underground lake. The Gamemakers have endowed you with these gifts for a reason. Use them well."

The last few words drifted off very slowly in the air, refusing to stop echoing in my head. I knew what they meant: _if you do not go to the feast, you will die._

That was enough to convince me to go. I was wasn't going to go down without the knowledge that I did everything I could to get home to Kyliena. A small smile spread on my lips as I thought of her whilst raking my hands through my hair and admiring the hairclip she had given me to keep her close- she would've been interviewed, my family all know how much I loved her. I really hoped she didn't cry and that she kept strong, and that Randu hadn't been causing too much trouble.

I gave one last look at the piles of coins surrounding the Cornucopia, which was stained by blood. I may be in the place where this carnage started, but deep inside I knew it would start again, and it was going to be epic.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

The gun in my hand suddenly felt colder and heavier than it did before. It was probably the fact that it was finally going to be put to use to kill somebody. It had killed before... I saw Maximotus fire the bullets from this deadly device into some poor tributes- namely Bethuny, but it had never been used to kill on my behalf. Three bullets left; three potential lives to take.

Midday was only a couple of hours away. If I had to predict it would be three hours at the most. I remembered the underground lake on the map that Bethuny and I had pieced together, though I had never actually been there.

And finally the revenge I had craved so long would soon be fulfilled. As soon as Maximotus' greed had gotten the better of him I would just aim and shoot. It would be a quick and satisfying process and just imagining him slamming to the ground with blood flowing onto the cold ground was conciliating. After that I'd probably grab whatever gems I could but I couldn't forget the main aim- killing Maximotus.

With the gun safely rested in my belt I stormed into the room most familiar to me, yet the most painful. The room which was a sanctuary for Bethuny and I, and later the room where she would be killed. The arena didn't seem so painfully endless now- I could easily guide myself around the place. I moved into the doorway of the room tentatively, observing it.

It looked so different than I had imagined it to be, yet it looked so similiar. The walls still glittered with crystals, and drops of dry blood had been sprayed across them, looking eerily similiar to the shining rubies. The small oasis that I had once depended on had been drained of its contents, and there was a gaping hole where the sparkling water once was. It must have been evaporated into nothingness by the Gamemakers as a way to obliterate tributes' resources- not that I needed water from this place anymore; I'd snagged enough from the Careers.

"You are going to the feast, aren't you?" A soft voice asked, ringing in my ears familiarly. Bethuny never presented herself to me physically, but that quant voice of hers refused to leave my mind at peace.

"Of course I am," I assured her whilst strolling into the room and trying to get a familiar feel, though I was only greeted by harsh memories that weren't worth thinking of. Everywhere I looked I remembered Bethuny's dying body or Lyla's soothing words. "Maximotus needs comeuppance for what he's done."

"Rayann, when will you ever learn?" Bethuny sighed, the noise flowing through the room like a chilly gust of wind. I was suddenly aware that I was speaking to something that didn't exist, so I kept my voice low in the hope the microphones wouldn't catch my words.

"An eye for an eye-"

"Makes the world blind!" Bethuny interjected.

"He killed you and Lyla in cold blood," I said angrily. "Do you want me to just sit there whilst Maximotus gets all the gems and becomes the most powerful tribute? Do you think I can let him take Lyla's ring? That is physically impossible."

There was no reply, and for a second the silence ate away in my mind. "You need to go to the feast. If Maximotus gets those gems all hell will break loose- don't let things get personal, because that's when people start messing up."

Sweet, kind Bethuny. Always regarding others lives before herself. Always trying to stop killing, because she knew killing was wrong. Always seeing the kindess in a murderer. I always wished I had such a selfless attitude, and sometimes I even envied Bethuny for it. But where did that get her, other than being a rotting corpse?

"I assume you want me to refrain from killing Maximotus?" I said, observing the gun in my palm. This was once Maximotus' biggest asset, and now it was going to be used to take his life.

"There are instances where killing is almost forgivable." Bethuny had a harder edge to her voice, yet I could feel it slipping away from my mind. "If you kill Maximotus you'll be saving many more lives- including your own."

That was all the confirmation I needed. I loaded the gun, smirked, and then headed towards what would soon be a battlefield.

* * *

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

The corridors feel even more empty than usual. As I skipped down them in a child like manner I told myself that it was the lack of a hunting partner. Usually I had to share my spoils with at least two other people, but now I was all alone! A grin crossed my face when it hit me; that was probably why all the tributes were hiding, because who wouldn't run when they knew that the Careers were over and that Liane Trug was finally off her leash and on the prowl?

Or they were preparing for the feast. That was definitely going to be fun, and as the clock ticked I knew I couldn't wait for it. I knew what cretin I was going to pounce on first- Krindle Barnes. I let him off the hook to re-pay my debt, but now that was over and done with I could kill him with no regrets. Once I got Krindle I was going to finish Maximotus, which wasn't going to be hard; the bulking baboon was probably going to be occupied with the Five or Ten girl, so getting a knife into his skull wasn't going to be a daunting task.

Once I killed my old allies the rest of the Games was going to be easy pickings, and I was going to have some fresh blood on me to boost.

I needed fresh blood soon, to cover my flesh and let others know that I wasn't going to be messed with. It was almost a need now; I felt naked in the arena without blood plastering my skin. With the remains of Katie's body and Spyglys' arm I could scavenge enough to cover the black fabric of my dress and the rest of the skin, but it had dried now- it was a constant reminder that the ecstacy of killing was dried and old.

So I changed direction and instead of rambunctiously moving down the corridor I moved towards a destination- The Career base, or whatever was left of it. I assumed Maximotus had moved on, but there were so many supplies he couldn't have carried them single handedly. Or maybe he was still in there... With that thought in mind I grabbed my favourite little knife and withdrew it. It had a blade long enough to be a sword, only it was lighter and it could swish through the air handsomely.

Without any sign of hesitation I bound across the demolished courtyard, up the steps that were smeared with blood and into the place that used to be the Career base.

And there he was. Maximotus was glancing at the door, almost expectantly.

"I had a feeling you'd come," Maximotus grinned, his gem directed at my chest. "I have every right to kill you. The Careers don't exist now."

There was no way I could win now, he was too prepared. Looks like I'd have to stick to plan B, which was equally adequate- it just involved less killing.

There was the sound of my blade clattering to the ground, and I glanced up to Maximotus and grinned.

"Who said the Careers were over?" I said. "Krindle is too humanised now. We could just have it as me and you."

"We could..."

"Come on Max," I pouted, moving closer to Maximotus, but never leaving his cold gaze. "Me and you. District One. The most powerful tributes."

"That sounds good..." Maximotus pondered as I urged ever so closer, though he didn't seem convinced. "But at this stage in the Games I work better alone. I like the idea of going solo."

Now my face was inches away from his, though I had to lean up because he was a lot taller than me. "Maximotus, me and you have the same brainwaves- the same perception of this strange world- we may hate each other, but you surely can't deny that..."

"That just makes you all the more deadly," Maximotus sneered. This closeness. The very subtle innuendo. Was this flirting? Was Maximotus old enough to _understand _flirting?

"Well, how about this... We go to that feast, we kill tributes. We then go out and kill more tributes... And then we absolutely mutiliate each other in the final showdown..." I grinned, feeling Maximotus' heart race at the very idea. "With me winning, of course."

"I like that plan," Maximotus laughed. "Though a small edit on my favour would be me winning."

And then his lips moved frighteningly close to mine. I stumbled back, my heart beginning to race and alarm bells screeching in my head. Fortunately before he could get any closer I slipped a knife out and pressed it lightly against his lips.

"Nu-uh," I smirked. "I'm not so easy to get, and you're too young for me."

"Ah, just seeing if my charm is in tact," Maximotus said coolly. "It obviously isn't."

"You're only doing it for sponsors, aren't you?" I asked, feeling my lips sail upwards into a grin.

Maximotus didn't reply as he moved over to our supplies and clung onto a sword that looked more like a weight in terms of mass. He raised it and adjusted to its heavy weight before giving me a playful look, indicating that I had been right. "Anyway- the feast starts soon and we have some serious killing to do."

* * *

**Seriously, I'm loving writing in Liane's POV- I might end up doing it again next chapter..**

**Ok. A load of questions/requests:**

**If you want a tribute in the next Games and haven't PM'ed me, please do so if you want a tribute in.**

**My fave authors list is barren. Want to be on it? Just ask. Or do so discreetly if you don't want to seem like a narcissist. Come on... I know you want to...**

**Oh, and to help me whittle all these precious tributes down vote for your favourite in the new poll :)**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: Urm... I've asked enough, favourite colour? Or on a more serious note what do you think about my feast's twist?_**


	42. Feast

_Day Eleven_

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

Victory. It was certainly the most pleasant thing one could experience. Most people my age wanted a happy family, or good grades- something conventional like that, but they wanted to be victors too, in different ways. They could be the victors of the office or household whilst I triumph in the arena. I'm not purely evil, a little bit sadistic, and I could be considered a psychopath too. But evil, no.

Liane and I waited down in the underground lake. I had been here once or twice on hunts to stop for water, and I seriously hoped that other tributes could find it so easily, so that the first few casualties of the Final Eight could be claimed. The lake around us which was once so deep now resembled one ginormous puddle, shallow and murky. In the middle of that lake were two small tables- that was where the magical gems were going to be placed.

Liane was as excited as I was. She was standing on the balls of her feet, trying to stop herself from dancing around like a child, and I could see that small glint in her eye- I'm sure I've possessed the same glint once or twice. As much as I hated to admit it I was slowly but surely gaining respect for the girl.

"Let's go into the middle," Liane said, her voice oozing longing. "That way we can just grab those gems."

I pinned her shoulder down with my free hand. "You'll be a target for those with ranged weapons. Don't."

Liane whined in a canine like manner, and a smirk crossed my lips. "It's almost mid-day. You know this means the feast is soon?" She turned to me and grinned. "We should both take a different table, so that way no-one is excused."

"Deal," I said, watching the first few tributes stroll in. They were opposite us, and one was a bulking boy with dark hair and a stump where one arm should be. The other was much smaller, with innocent eyes and dark skin. The Elevens. District Eleven always were pests, weren't they? Feeling hatred boil inside of me I shoved my arm out and watched the blast of heat catapult towards the lower district children.

I was shocked by what I saw. The girl flicked her hand casually and what looked like blue swirly gas slipped out of her necklace, spreading around the proximity. When the beam hit it there was a violent bang- and her forcefield _smashed_. Flecks of energy rained over her, and my eyes met hers. I wanted her necklace.

Liane's eyes widened with shock, but then she taunted the Eleven boy in front of her. "Hey Speegles! Guess who has your arm? I'm keeping it like a cute little antique- it's warm to snuggle up to at night!"

The boy's one fist (which held some sharp looking object) clenched with anger, but Metsey held onto it consolingly. I was tempted to throw another blast of energy at them, but deep inside I knew that Metsey could just blockade it with those shields of energy she held.

And then somebody else stepped out of the shadows. His bronze skin and hair seemed to glow in the darkness of the room, and there was a certain shadow in his eyes- a determination that the pathetic boy had never held before. Though he was pathetic, Krindle was turning into a true Career more and more by the day- the problem was that he was quite the saint.

Seconds after Krindle emerged Rayann appeared. I was wondering what had happened to her; her lack of activity made it seem that she was dead. Her death would have been nice, but I wanted to ensure that it was me who took her life, that it was me to see the light flow from her eyes as she died completely. She'd gotten away too many times, but now she wasn't going to survive.

Her eyes said differently- if eyes could be speak she was definitely telling me that she was determined to get me first. I wasn't worried until she brandished her gun and moved its aim to my forehead neatly. Oh Jesus.

My eyes observed the room, looking for an escape or a way to kill at the tributes. Then when my eyes met the shallow water of what used to be the lake everything came back to me like an eerie sense of déjà vu or a premonition-

_The beast will come from beneath the waters._

"Tributes, I bring you your feast!"

The whole room blurred into chaos.

* * *

**Metsey Jazgo, District 11 POV:**

Two jewellery boxes seemed to rise from a concealed platform within the table, and everyone hesitated for a brief second before sprinting towards the tables, there was a loud boom of gunfire, but no cannon followed. Spyglys went to run but I held out my hands and stopped him- he was stronger, but I was more adamant.

"I have the forcefields," I told him and beginning to sprint towards where the ring was. "I'll get it!"

Without looking back I sailed through the water towards the ring- despite my delay I was much faster than the other two- Krindle and Liane- who were heading in my direction. In a bout of determination I swept my hand at them and a barricade of energy rammed them off their feet and sent them into the freezing waters.

I was aware of the water that made my ankles feel numb and my lower trousers feel soggy, but that didn't stop me. I moved to the table and grinned as my fingers swept over the ring, but a blade that sliced past my ear suddenly stopped me in my tracks. The pain was hampered, but it still stung. Breathing in sharply I moved my hand to my earlobe that was bleeding, but fortunately still intact.

Looking around I could see Liane snarling, annoyed that she hadn't scored a hit and Krindle behind her- he swung his spear, but she blocked his attack just in the nick of time. Spyglys stood on the sidelines, desperate to join the action and Rayann and Maximotus were wrestling for what looked frighteningly like a gun.

And then the earth rumbled. I paused and gasped as the earth shattered from under me, sending me off my feet and making me fly in the opposite direction. I didn't get to hear anything but the sounds of gasps and screams were amplified and I could only remember landing in the water. The force of my landing made every bone in my body rattle, and I was aware of the freezing water that covered my whole body and crept up my nose.

I managed to shakily get onto my feet, ignoring the aching in my head. There, with eight large tentacles that smashed into different areas of the room, making everything shake and vibrate, was a horrendous octopus looking creature. Its eyes seemed to be made out of jelly and where its mouth should've been was a large gaping hole.

I wanted to scream, but now wasn't the time. I _had _to get that ring.

With a flourish of my hand the energh shield wavered into the air, covering my head like an umbrella of iron. With a surge of adrenaline I raced back towards the ring, feeling my heart turn into stone as a tentacle swung over my head- that would've certainly broken some ribs had it been a direct hit. I heard a voice- belonging to a boy- cry out in shock and pain, though I forced myself to ignore it.

"You might have magic powers but _I'm_ the Career," I heard Liane snarl as I reached the gem. I managed to jump back as a claw of metal slit the air where I was standing. Liane cried out in frustration but I managed to summon another shield, making Liane's blade flip back when it collided with the solidified energy. What was I going to do? I could constantly defend myself but I was never going to be able to kill her without a weapon, and even if I did have a weapon my skills were miniscule compared to her effortless weapon abilities.

But something else interrupted my thought process. The long limb that belonged to the giant, mutt cephalopod smashed into the table, making the ring fly out and fall into the water with a _plop_. Liane screamed as bits of wood flung out from the wooden table, showering the both of us. I tried to resist the urge to scream, but with a horrendous _crack _the tentacles came into contact with my ribs. I felt my body get pushed back with such extreme force it was impossible to breathe, before my head smashed into the stone cold wall.

The broken ribs inside my chest and my cracked skull sent a screaming pain rocketing throughout my whole body, it was so strong it took me over, and I tried to keep control of my thoughts. I think I heard manic laughter, somebody calling my name, but I was defeaned by the agony.

And, as I managed to think of my family one last time, it all went dark.

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

"Metsey!" I cried out so loudly my vocal chords felt strained. And then I watched as an elongated tentacle smashed into Metsey's fragile body, a cannonfire rang out and confirmed that she was gone from this earth forever. I winced as blood shot up from her shattered body, staining the stone wall. Liane, despite being knocked to the ground, shrieked with glee. As the tentacle shrunk back towards the epicentre of the river Metsey's destroyed body slumped into the water, accompanied by murky blood tainting the watery grave where her body lay.

Then it hit me that I _had _to grab that gem of hers. Liane apparently had the same thoughts, because she immediately pulled herself to her feet. My heart felt like it had rose into my throat when I made the decision to charge into battle. I raised my kama slightly and I suddenly felt very aware that I only had one arm as I charged into battle.

The whole scene around me was a pandemonium. Maximotus and Rayann were now the subject of the mutt's wraith- both had abandoned the challenge of killing each other and they were weaving in and out of the writhing tentacles that were all trying to strike them down; this mutt wouldn't stop until it had killed as many as it could, and Metsey was its first victim. A couple of metres behind Liane I could see Krindle, who was clutching onto his bleeding stomach. She must have stabbed him.

And then I was aware of Liane, who was charging towards me angrily. She lashed her hands fowards, almost desperately, and I managed to bring my kama out quickly enough to sent her blade sinking into the murky waters. Liane came to a quick halt, abashed that she had just been outed by me. Internally I knew I had won by luck, but I wasn't going to raise her spirits. Using her shock to my advantage I turned around and raced back towards Metsey's corpse, and panic only pushed me to go faster when I could hear splashing behind me, indicating Liane wasn't far behind.

I finally reached down and dragged the upper half of Metsey's body out of the rank waters. Though Metsey's face seemed uncorrupt (minus the droplets of blood scattered across) her body seemed shattered and bloody. Trying to ignore my stomach's violent somersaults I dragged her body out of the water, gripped the cord on her neck and snagged the necklace away from her in one fluid movement. Then, as I pulled away, Metsey slumped back into the abyss.

"You'll join her," I heard that same twisted voice behind me. Liane's foot collided with my back fiercely, knocking me into the water. The nose automatically shot up my nose and mouth, making me cough and splutter into Metsey's flattened ribcage. I thrashed and cried out, tasting the whisps of blood that were emitted from Metsey's wounds. It hit me- with horror- that Liane wasn't even going to give me the dignity of slicing me up. She was trying to bind me into the shallow water until I drowned.

I could've used my arms to throw her away, because though she was skilled with weapons and hand to hand combat I was, ultimately, stronger. Though there were a couple of problems: I couldn't see what I was doing, I didn't want to lose the gem and in a large surge of panic and desperation the one arm I had was thrashing around spasmodically.

And then the pressure on my spine was released. I managed to glance up, and through my violent shivering I could see Krindle, stood over Liane who was rubbing her jaw. Did he punch her? Did he save me again? Before these questions could be answered Krindle groaned and clutched onto his bleeding wound.

"Saved me again?" I asked, standing up and using my one arm to support his whole body weight. I had to leave my kama behind, but I had the necklace as a weapon, and I figured that I owed Krindle anyway. Liane stood up, probably to attack, but a titanic tentacle slammed into the water between us, splashing water around us and barricading Liane away.

I held onto Krindle and pulled him away from the danger, resulting in a groan from him. "I was supposed to kill you."

"We're all supposed to kill each other genius, but I barely follow rules."

I sped towards the exit, struggling with Krindle's weight. Once we got to the doorway, through what seemed like an escape, I glanced back to the carnage I had endured. Maximotus and Rayann seemed focused on strangling each other again, and Liane was clutching onto the ground, holding onto something and laughing. There was another tense second and then the octopus muttation seemed to submerge under the shallow water, as if it were going under a plug hole, before it dissapeared completely.

Through my shock I noticed something about Liane...

She had the _ring. _

My heart froze, but I was thankful I escaped with my life. Metsey couldn't say the same. I took a second to remember my District partner, though we'd never managed to be close, and then I buried her mentally. Time to move on. With that in mind I guided Krindle out of the room- soon I wasn't going to be his ally, but he did deserve my gratitude.

For now.

* * *

**Kieran Ruse, District Nine POV:**

"There is no underground lake!" Monk exclaimed, peeping through another door as if she expected to see an epic scene. I stormed past her, rolling my eyes and continuing to squint through the dark corridor for some kind of clue. Just when I felt that we were lost- that the gems were taken- a cannon pulled me away from all of my doubts. There was a silence where Monk and I stood, our silence saying every word we could have spoken.

"Final seven." I mumbled.

After walking down a few more corridors- my heart raced at the prospect of somebody dying. Who was it? Hopefully one of the tougher ones, but seeing as there was an epic battle raging out somewhere close to me I knew it was one of the ones I'd expect to die. Then there was a key indicator that led me to the feast: a terrified scream shot down the corridor, its dying echoes being a giveaway to where the feast was. I paused and clung onto Monk's sweaty palm, rushing down a corridor that seemed to get darker and dirtier until we ran through a gaping cave mouth.

In front of us the District Five girl was backed into a corner, her eyes darting to the One tributes who were slowly closing in on her. The battleground was nothing rare; a perimeter of solid stone where moss crept up, but the area consisted of shallow, cold water. Situated in the center there was a wooden table, that had a gem neatly placed on it.

The others were distracted, I thought as I retrieved a blade from my belt.

"You get the gem," I told my ally as I salvaged another knife.

"Me?" Monk panicked, instantly looking shaken. "I can barely run!"

"I'm a fair runner, but I am next to useless at fighting close combat. If you go I'll have your back."

"Are you sure?" Monk asked, stepping forward nervously.

I patted her back shakily, half tempted to shove her forwards. It wouldn't take long for the Careers to round up and kill the Five girl and then turn to the gem, or- more incommodiously- us. "I'll have your back. I promise. I'm not going to let them kill you."

Monk paused, as if she were about to jump off a cliff edge, and she then sprinted forward in one large burst of energy. Sadly that short burst of energy had frazzled out almost immediately, and after running for a couple of metres (at the most) she started clutching at her side and panting melodramatically. Monkshood Splice was never going to learn, regardless of whether her life was endangered or not.

Liane seemed to pick up on Monk's shallow breaths and she turned away from the Five girl, who seemed to be biding her time. I repeated Liane's casual flick of the wrist with a much more desperate flick of my own. Before Liane's blade could reach its target it drove its way into my own knife, and they both pelted off each other into the murky waters.

"Watch out!" I shouted, and Monk somehow managed to run ahead of another knife. Her face was a worrying shade of red and sweat leaked from her whole body, drenching her.

The Five girl took the commotion in her stride, and in a split second a gun appeared in her hands, she sprinted towards the table that held the gem whilst aiming at Maximotus, though she was too busy outrunning Liane and Monk to fire. In a second the three girls were racing for the prize. I felt the air freeze in my lungs as I threw another blade at the Five girl, who avoided it with ease.

Monk, due to her headstart, managed to get hold of the gem first. And then a split second later Rayann had her gun pressed to Monk's temple. I felt like I was watching the Games in my living room- that all these kids were fighting and there was nothing I could do to help them, namely Monk. I fumbled around my belt for another couple of seconds but it was too late-

Two terrifying things happened at once- Liane tackled into Monk, throwing her to the ground and allowing both of them to avoid a scorching beam of heat that Maximotus had just thrown out of his wrists. I could only gape at the scene as the laser danced past Rayann and cleaved the table in half, so powerful that it seared through the water and disintergrated the solid wall to ash.

Liane rolled off Monk, her hair scorched by the sheer heat of the energy. Monk stumbled up and tried speeding back to me- though her run was feeble, I had her back this time. Maximotus raised his palm, probably in an attempt to incinerate Monk. I reacted quickly by throwing a knife I had finally gotten ahold of, and it went through Maximotus' hand neatly.

"Let's go!" I said through Maximotus' angered roars, dragging Monk out of the room as she coughed and spluttered. Even when we were out I didn't stop dragging her away until we were safe.

"I have it Kieran!" Monk wheezed as I launched myself until the nearest room.

"What?"

"The gem- I got the gem!"

* * *

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

"This shouldn't have happened!" Maximotus roared furiously, venting his anger out on a stray piece of driftwood that was probably the remains of a table. There were more angry cried, and I glanced up to the boy who was having a small albeit childish temper tantrum. The Five girl had slipped away once again and Maximotus was _pissed._

"I know, my dress is soaked." I sighed, flicking my wet hair back. Hair certainly was an annoyance when it was damp.

"Nothing was according to plan!" Maximotus said, raising his hand to show his bloody wound and glacing at me angrily. "And this frigging hurts like hell!"

"Aw, your language is so mild," I mocked, looking to the gleaming ring on my finger. "One girl died, she just wasn't on your hit list. And I did get hold of the ring..."

"Oh it's all gone so smoothly for you!" Maximotus seethed. "You seem to forget there's only one winner."

I shrugged. "Don't hate the player. Hate the game."

"It's not easy to play the Hunger Games and be faced with the prospect of losing when losing means dying," Maximotus snarled, kicking another piece of wood in my direction- probably purposely. Though the wood slammed into the area of water far away from me, a spray of the grimy liquid hit my face. It tasted vile- probably what sewage water would taste like, and to top it off it soaked itself into my hair further.

"You volunteered for this," I spat, trying to rid the disgusting taste that lingered in my mouth. It was so typical that the Gamemakers didn't throw us into a feast but a feast with the coldest, dirtiest water they could muster. I couldn't wait to get out of the arena and straight into a warm shower.

"I didn't volunteer." Maximotus reminded me, his body tense as if he were awaiting an attack- if I knew how to use this stupid ring, I would've attack. "You assume that I volunteered just because I am a real Career. Liane, I was brought here by destiny- destiny to win, destiny to show the pathetic excuse of the Careers how to kill."

"I personally thought the Careers were pretty good this year," I sniffed; I was being honest, we did have some great tributes.

Maximotus snorted skeptically. "Tristan was a prissy model, Katie was a wuss and the pair from Four weren't Careers- not at heart."

Ignoring his words of malice, I glanced at the ring on my finger. "Diamonds truly are a girls best friend... And their best weapon."

"That isn't a diamond Liane." Maximotus sighed, and then he grinned nastily. "We have two gems out of four- so yes, a valuable weapon."

"If only I could use this, I'd control everyone," I mumbled thoughtfully, wiggling my ring finger at Maximotus and chanting any drabble I knew. "Dance, Maximotus Leprenzo. Alakazam!"

Maximotus sneered, and he obviously found me very comical. "It's not as easy as waving a wand and chanting Latin- these things require pure, powerful emotions. Like hatred or happiness- every gem is an individual. My gem destroys things- it requires hatred- hatred leads to destruction. Quite philisophical, really."

"I'll never use mine then," I fretted miserably, glancing at the dull grey water that swirled around my feet. When I glaced up I caught a flash of steel- and in a micro-second I could automatically tell that Maximotus was attacking me, and there was nothing I could do- almost as if I were witnessing my own death through a television screen. I yelped helplessly, paralysed in terror when Maximotus' sword paused by my chest, and the ring on my finger glowed brightly and enthusiastically.

"Fear, paranoia," Maximotus slipped his sword away and glanced longingly at my ring. "They lead to control."

Great. If only I could find a way to be scared of the District rats- that way a bath back in the warm District One worthy tubs would be guaranteed.

* * *

**So, I get a very bad case of writers block when I write what was supposed to be the most epic scene in the story- ****I hope it filled up your desire for relentless action- I an obsessed with character development but these tributes are going to be picked off VERY quickly and nastily- I know who dies next but no victor is decided.**

**And after so much blatant foreshadowing you get your sea monster! Or "kraken" - a phrase that you all seemed so fond of using, shame about Metsey :(**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: What did you think about Metsey?_**


	43. Collapse

_Day Eleven_

* * *

**Olga Pierce, Head of Climate POV:**

Seeing the control panel in front of me was very strange. I paused for a second, tentatively hovering my fingers over each individual button. The power made me feel kind of tipsy, and it was awkward that with one touch of a button I could just end seven children's lives, though I was obviously here to stop that. In this situation it was almost easy to empathise with the Gamemakers for their massacre, but they were still going to be stopped for all their murders.

There were some setbacks. River told me that if we wanted this whole procedure to work smoothly then we would have to be patient, we were unable to save the seven children who were in the arena. Whenever I looked at them through numerous screens I felt sick with myself. Sick that though I was doing this for the greater good, I was still technically participating in their murders. It sickened me that my mother helped with it every day. If only I could save them...

"Professor Carter..." I paused and craned my head, the voice being almost familiar. Tobias Harte was in the room! I glanced at the coveted Head Gamemaker robes and it seemed as if he had been promoted. I always remembered how he was close to my father, and he would often visit our house to have some dinner and, usually, a competitive game of chess with my father.

"Tobias!" I stood up and smiled coyly, which was probably the wrong move to make. Tobias raised his eyebrows, puzzled, and then smiled back at me in an attempt to be nonchalant.

I mentally scolded myself. Whilst I was in here, I was not Olga Pierce- I certainly didn't look like her, and the surgical alterations made me feel enclosed and fake. This pinchy nose I had, these wide eyes, they weren't _real_. And to add, Abigayl Carter was a world renowned scientist, and though I was far from stupid I wasn't that intellectual. I couldn't tell the difference between celsius and fahrenheit, which was one of the primary requirements on the job description. To summarise, it was hard pretending you were someone you were not, especially if that someone is cleverer than you.

"I have these new files for you," Tobias said politely, moving closer and placing them onto my desk. He hadn't changed in the slightest- he still had fuzzy dark hair and a warm smile. "They have a fair bit of information... For the event that's going to happen but is confidential and written down."

Well, talk about being cryptic. I glanced to the piles of information in front of me, and with calm breaths I tried to reassure myself that I'd be able to find the confidential event Tobias was talking about.

Reminding myself to keep cool I looked up to Tobias. "Thank you, I'll be sure to skim through it."

"Good- I know we've just finished the feast but the tributes are getting rest," Tobias frowned. With a fake smile I tried to stop myself from hitting Tobias for being so cruel. Shouldn't a civilised, kind man like him at least let the poor teenagers get some rest before murdering them? "So we're giving them an hour."

"I'll get it done by then," I forced myself to grin wider, feeling the muscles in my cheeks ache from all the forced facial expressions.

"Thank you Abi- do you mind if I call you that?"

"It's not..." I stopped for a second, feeling my stomach churn unnaturally. "It's not okay." I decided to add something, just to seem pretentious like the average Capitol scientist. "And please Tobias, do call me Professor Abigayl."

Tobias looked like he was about to speak but a medium height woman shoved past him; she had a regal stance and dark features- her eyes were an oak brown colour and resembled mine exactly, or whatever my eyes used to look like.

"Mo-" I didn't finish my sentence, but when my mother had walked into the room I realised how much I missed her. How much I missed being in a stable, happy family that was unaffected by the politics of the country. My knees felt weak and trembled slightly. "Morning."

"I need to talk to you," my mother replied, there was a certain stiffness in her voice that filled both Tobias and I with unease. Fortunately Tobias had an excuse to leave the room, and he shuffled out of it slowly.

"Anything wrong Miss Pierce?" I said, probably too brightly.

"Hmm? Well, yes," she flung a file at my desk and then shot me another scathing look. "There's the files. If you can do them, that is."

"What does that mean?" I asked, my voice slipping up an octave in anger. Ruth's hands furiously clung onto the door-handle and she turned around to face me, her eyes shimmering with deep detest.

"I know a rat when I see one," she hissed.

My insides seemed to roll in my body. "Pardon?"

"Aurora Nellington died across the corridor, two days ago," she hissed. "And suddenly you're here. Tell me Abigayl Carter, if you're such a qualified environmentalist why do you work here? Shouldn't you be doing work directly for the President?"

"I am doing work for the President," I retaliated, feeling my whole body quiver. "Being a Gamemaker is the biggest honour there is."

My mother was going to retort, but she stopped, defeated. "I personally think you were involved in Aurora Nellington's death, and I won't stop until there is justice."

With that she slammed the door. I collapsed onto the nearest chair and brushed away a stray tear that escaped from my eye. Of all the people to suspect me why did it have to be my own mother? I wanted to go out there and tell her who I was, but that would ruin everything. I just couldn't wait for my mother to discover that I was fighting for justice, too.

* * *

**Krindle Barnes, District 4 POV:**

"I haven't forgiven you," I winced whilst trying to stand up and failing. The pain had subsided slightly, yet it refused to go away. If I didn't learn to ignore this one nasty wound losing the Games would probably be next to certain. Shakily, I clung onto the nearest rock with my free hand and forced myself to stand.

"I don't blame you," Spyglys glanced at me, seemingly interested. "I haven't forgiven myself either."

A flash of anger heated my whole body, if I had a spear I would've definitely used it, but I decided to improvise with a pointy rock that was close to me instead. "How _dare _you act so casual. You killed my friend- you killed Selena, and I'm not letting you get away with that."

"I was only playing the game," Spyglys hissed, his eyes frozen on the sharp piece of rock in my hand. "And your little friend tried to kill me. You Careers, you're all so selfish... You run around and hunt all the tributes you can for sport, and you act offended if one of them decides they don't want to die and decides to bite back- tell me, District Four, _is that a crime_?"

The shock and reality of this whole situation glued me to the spot. From the moment I walked into this arena I persuaded myself that I had a purpose- a motive- to win, and that was why I had to kill tributes. It was almost as if I was oblivious to the fact that everyone else- the six in this arena, and the tributes that had died, had families too. Selena's father, Sarah Elizabeth's grandmother, and even Falrey, the boy I had killed in the bloodbath, had a brother who was vouching for him.

"No," I muttered, feeling guilt rot in the pit of my stomach.

Before I could talk further, a booming voice took over-

"_Tributes_..." It was Leein Malpin again. What could he possibly want? "May I congratulate you for your survival of the feast. You have one hour to get out of the pyramid before it collapses completely. Good luck."

Enlightenment was suddenly replaced by panic. They just expected us to run out from a ridiculously big pyramid when it had only been a little more than an hour since the remaining tributes had returned from the feast? I straightened up and, as if cursed by Leein Malpin's words, the pyramid shook. It was only for a second, but the tremor was enough to lurch me forward whilst a shower of dust and small rocks fell from the ceiling.

The warning was enough for Spyglys, who immediately turned to walk out of the room. I jolted after him, only to have a crippling pain corrupt my whole body, and I shouted out in pain and slid to the floor, clutching onto the wound I possessed, which had restarted bleeding.

"Spyglys, wait-" I croaked, trying to drag myself forwards. The dust that covered the whole room obscured my own vision, and breathing it in made me cough and splutter whilst the dust was sucked right into my lungs. I tried to propel myself, but to no avail. The pyramid remained still for another beat, but then there was enough rumble- like a cry from a beast- and the ceiling behind me collapsed, cascading down and crushing my legs.

The pain that spread through me was so painful I couldn't even cry out in pain. All I could do was writhe and tremble, feeling unable to do anything. Breathing, thinking and moving suddenly seemed impossible as the agony possessed me, turning me into a quivering wreck. Through the pane of dust, I could heae somebody calling my name, and before I knew it a figure was looming over me.

"Kyliena," I croaked.

"It's not Kyliena," the voice was much gruffer than expected. A second later the dark eyes of Spyglys were visible, so that they looked right into mine. He held onto the back of my head, and then observed the rocks that had crushed my legs- he looked worried, and an uneasy feeling settled through every fibre of my being.

"They're gone, aren't they?" I muttered, imagining my legs pop like bags of blood through the impact of the rocks.

"No..." Spyglys paused, his throat obviously clogged by the acrid dust around us. "Broken... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," I muttered, closing my eyes and trembling. "You can get away with losing an arm in the Games, or maybe an eye... But having both legs snapped... There's no chance..."

Spyglys paused, obviously finding a lack of consoling words. "I'm sorry I killed Selena."

"I forgive you," I muttered, finding it hard to talk- my throat, my tongue, everything became coated in dust and dirt when I opened my mouth. "I'm sorry for being so selfish- I blamed you for killing my ally, but I never stopped to think about the people who had been affected by my killing... Not till now..."

"In the Hunger Games you don't win by feeling selfless," Spyglys sighed. The necklace that was looped around his throat seemed to illuminate a beautiful sapphire blue. His eyes widened in surprise, being reflected by the azure glow.

"I'm already dead," I laughed shakily, though I didn't find anything funny. The pain was still unbearable, but through shaking hands I managed to rake a hairclip that was hidden in my hair. I explained whilst I moved it into Spyglys' outstretched palm. "Take this... It's my girlfriends... It's one of her favourites, and I don't want it ruined."

Spyglys put the clip into the pocket of his khaki trousers, almost dubiously. "It's in safe hands."

"I... I never... I never really got the chance," all my mental barriers broke down at the thought of Kyliena watching me with tear filled eyes, watching me die on live television. That thought, combined with the inexplicable pain, made tears brim in my eyes whilst my voice cracked with emotion. "I never got to tell her how much I loved her."

Spyglys glanced at me, and- for the first time ever- I saw emotion hit his face. He wasn't bawling or shaking with sobs, but he looked sympathetic, almost as if he wanted to apologise for what the Gamemakers had done. "I'm sure she knows."

I smiled weakly, and then looked at him more seriously. "Now go. You have a chance to live- don't waste it." Spyglys didn't hesitate, and he stood up and dissapeared through the blinding clouds of dust. The tears really escaped this time- I wanted Kyliena. It was so wrong how she was just being taken from me forever. Though, a small part deep inside of me hoped that unlike this pyramid, which was decaying around me, my love for Kyliena would be eternal, spiritual. I just wished I got to tell her how much I truly cared.

"I love you Kyliena," I sighed, closing my eyes and listening to the place collapse around me. "Don't ever forget me."

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

"What the hell is happening?" I asked Kieran as we stormed down a deserted corridor. The whole pyramid seemed to be trembling furiously. After the feast I had tried to catch a well deserved nap, but Kieran had woken me up, saying that we had to get out of the pyramid as soon as possible. With the violent tremors that throttled me around I was almost certain there was a nasty earthquake going on.

"The place is collapsing," Kieran said, storming through a layer of dust so thick it looked like a thin veil of rock.

"What do you _mean _collapsing?" I asked, storming after him. A stitch was quickly beginning to burn in my side, sending an aggravating pain through my body.

"I don't fricking know!" Kieran snapped, agitated and obviously under pressure. He sidestepped a threatening looking rock that had tumbled down above our heads and continued walking in a rushed pace. "It was spontaenous- they just said the place was collapsing and we had an hour to get out or we all die!"

"How do we get out?" I said, looking around for any exit whilst hysteria rang through my head. I wasn't ready to be crushed.

"I don't know- I'll contact my spirit guide if you want!" Kieran growled, casually leaping back to avoid another boulder. His narrow eyes were already squinted to stop any dust from damaging his vision and his face and hair were smudged with mud. I understood that he was under stress, and that turned anybody into a bastard, but a little bit of softness would have sufficed.

"Don't make snarky comments," I said.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Kieran retorted quickly. He turned a sharp corner, and I followed after him angrily.

"Where are we going?" I asked, screaming as there was a loud bang that thundered in the corridor we were trudging through. I paused for a second, trying to regain my breath, and then it hit me when I saw a swarm of dust and debris fill the air that the corridor we were in had just collapsed... If we had remained there...

"Cornucopia- it's situated in the center of this place," Kieran explained, his tone slighty more benign. "I can only hope my instinct is right."

"I don't like it when this whole thing is one big guessing game," I panted, feeling my energy sap drastically just from walking hurriedly. If this place was collapsing around me I honestly doubted that I'd make it to the Cornucopia-

"Let's be honest Monk," Kieran sighed brusquely. "This thing _is _just one big guessing game."

Unfortunately for me, and every tribute alive in this arena, Kieran was right.

We turned another sharp corner and a large piece of earth- one that certainly seemed capable of shattering my skull- narrowly missed my head, landing beside me and digging its way into the solid ground. I yelped out in fright and jolted closer to Kieran.

And then there was a horrifying noise, like the sound of bones being crunched. I paused, the thought of what was happening petrified me. Swallowing my fear I glanced up at the ceiling at had a small yet threatening cracks slithering through it, letting off smaller cracks that ran along and circled the ceilings, snaking off into intricate patterns. There was a moment of nothingness where my throat went very dry, and, as if his instincts mirrored mine, Kieran gripped my hand tightly.

"Run!" He shouted, forcing himself to sprint.

The effect was sudden, as if the ceiling had thrown itself into action with Kieran and I, crumbling so that it crashed down into the floor and ruined everything in its wake. Automatically my stamina melted into nothing, and though my body had given up completely Kieran still felt the need to drag my weight further so that I narrowly escaped the crushing rocks and the storm of dust that chased after us.

When we finally escaped the corridor Kieran's pace immediately slowed. He continued walking, ignoring the fact that beneath a sea of gray smoke there were ruins. The pyramid I was becoming so accustomed to was falling down around me...

As Kieran moved on I flung myself to the ground, so out of breath my lungs and ribs throbbed. I trembled violently on the ground for a second, and then my stomach lurched and my body threw up whatever breakfast I ate this morning.

"Are you alright?" Kieran asked, rushing over to me and patting my back. I opened my mouth to answer, but I found myself spewing out more, emptying whatever feeble fluid my stomach had. After another five minutes I was on my knees trembling, feeling ill at the sight of the dull yellow puddle of bile in front of me.

"Go without me," I heaved. I could barely talk, let alone move. I should've known my lack of stamina would be my end.

"No, Monk..." Kieran's sentence was interrupted by a distant crashing sound, as if a bomb had exploded miles away.

"I'm just going to drag you down," I said, saying the doubts that had been in my head for a long time now. "You need to go on without me, I don't want to kill you..."

"And I don't want to win, not if it means you dying." Kieran's words seemed to shake the pyramid even more than the Gamemakers. Kieran did look very uncomfortable- nevertheless, he was being honest too. "Now get up, you big lump."

Using what little energy I had left inside me, I clung onto Kieran's arm and allowed him to hoist me up to my feet, and though my stomach ached and my knees trembled I moved on with him. I was eternally grateful to have somebody as loyal and- yes, sometimes caring, as Kieran. In the past few days he had somehow developed into my best friend.

Not ally. Friend.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

This whole pyramid collapsing thing seemed quite sudden. I raced forward, hoping so find some exit or some way to escape- but no matter how hard I tried there didn't seem like an exit. Funnily enough, it reminded me of how life is, really; no matter how fast you run, or how much you look at things, you'll never find the exit.

"Where do we go?" A high pitched voice snapped in an agitated manner. My whole body froze as I realised Liane was close by- luckily the cloak had concealed me, but if I made the slightest noise...

"To the Cornucopia, obviously, fool." A much more formal once hissed. All of the blood in my veins turned right into ice, and I rushed through the smoke, hoping that if there was some kind of god it wouldn't make me bump into Maximotus.

I continued running, hearing a screechy laugh that must have come from Liane, but it sounded faded and distant now. Squinting through the groggy air I could barely see a gap that lead to what must have been one of the entrances to the Cornucopia. I stepped forward, but the whole pyramid vibrated viciously and I felt my light body be pushed towards the wall.

"Owch," I mumbled, feeling my face and wincing when I realised my lip had a small streak of blood running down my chin, and it hurt to open my left eye. If I survived the caving in of the pyramid then I'd probably sport a nasty black eye. Still, it was a better option than dying, though I wasn't going to say that directly- the Gamemakers like to take everything said as a small challenge on their behalf.

Covering my eye with one hand I stumbled ahead, walking through the passageway until I reached the Cornucopia. The place where I would probably spend my last moment in the pyramid. The space around the Cornucopia seemed deserted of any smoke, yet the ruination of the placehad still affected it; the glistening Cornucopia had been cracked by a stray, falling rock and the mountains of coins that had encircled it had slipped so that they spread across the floor like a sea of gold. There- where a large, stone wall used to be was an opening, like a newly revealed archway. Through it was the exit, and I could catch a glimpse of the inky black sky.

"Come on!" I heard a frenzied voice shout, and turning around I could see the District Nine boy carrying his breathless ally away. I considered shooting the both of them, but as they slipped out of the pyramid I kept my gun in my belt; I had bigger fish to fry.

I rushed out of the small archway, feeling the first natural gush of wind hit my face. As I continued running from the doomed pyramid I desperately wanted to stop and admire the cool wind that stroked my face.

But now it was time to run- and _never _look back.

I ran until a stitch finally started pulsating, and when I couldn't run any longer I threw myself into the cool sand at my feet. I was much more in my element in this arena, the last one was only a decoy to give the tributes like Bethuny or the Six kids a chance- but I wasn't so cooped up anymore. This new arena was much more true to the Hunger Games, and thus the violence was going to shift so that it's true to the Games. Looking around, I couldn't really see anything; the sky above me was coal black, with the occasional sprinkle of stars to brighten it up. There was a blanket of sand that seemed to stretch across me for what seemed like an eternity- it went off into the horizon and further.

And the pyramid was there, much bigger and taller than I had imagined despite the fact it was seemingly infinite in size. It towered across what would probably be a whole street of houses in District Five, and then- out of the blue- it collapsed in on itself. Though I was far from the disaster I could hear the rumble, so loud it was a subtle threat, and as the pyramid died it released a mushroom cloud that arose and infected the clear sky above it.

Moments later, a cannon followed.

_;;;_

It turned out that the person who had died was the boy from District Four. His tanned face was the first that filled the synthetic night sky, and it was going to be one of the many others that had burned in my mind. He was the sixteenth face that had presented itself, each individual's demise had a different effect on me, but none of them imprinting their way into my mind like Bethuny's.

"Beth?" I muttered lowly. I was used to hearing Bethuny's voice, and if often soothed me. Though I regularly talked to her, I often kept my voice hushed or demanding so that I sounded like I was cursing to myself. "Beth, where are you?"

The only reply I got was the harsh whisper of the wind.

She didn't disappear for good did she? She couldn't have. Not ever. I stood up, looking around the area for the slightest flash of red hair or green eyes. I called her name a couple of times- quiet, at first, but as I got more needy I got louder until I was calling her- calling out so that my pleads filled the air and my voice ached.

And then, as if in response, small flakes of snow began drifting down in the ground. They frosted my hair and my clothes until I felt pleasantly numb. I screamed Bethuny's name again, summoning all the vocal power I had, but there was nothing.

I felt defenceless. I hated Bethuny- she abandoned me. She had the option to come back, to talk to me, and she just left.

As I drifted into a sleep I was aware of the tear stains and flecks of snow that littered my face.

* * *

**More blatant foreshadowing leads to more blatant events. If a tribute wasn't mentioned or wasn't mentioned escaping, rest assured they're okay. Unlike the last chapter I found this one nice and easy to write, apart from Krindle's scene, because I was so fond of him.**

**We're at the Final 6! I'm so bloody excited, I don't know who wins- but regardless of the outcome I have some plans that are (hopefully) going to be more exciting that all the epic scenes in this story put together.**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: What did you think about Krindle? Big thanks to misticalcookie for creating him, and for pretty much being the best grammar nazi/writing mentor I could hope for :)_**


	44. Snow

_Day 12_

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

There were two things I noticed when I woke up; the first was that, scattered around my sleeping body was a whole blanket of snow. Though there was the typical desert sand beneath it, the snow was so large and thick that all the sandy yellow the desert possessed had turned into a shocking white colour. It was lucky that Metsey's backpack had so many waterproof coats and blankets otherwise I would have caught hypothermia or something. The second thing I noticed was that the gem around my neck had been casting off a blue light again.

Why did it do that? After Krindle died yesterday the necklace's random outbursts had began, and they never faded.

I cautiously stood, watching as the snow that had enveloped all the blankets I had wrapped up in slid off into a small pile at my feet. A chill swept over my body as I was suddenly exposed to the howling cold of last night's snow storm. I tried rubbing my hands together, knowing I had to find some way to generate heat. I doubted that the Gamemakers were going to let their tributes freeze to death, at this stage that would be anti-climatic-

But they _were _going to give us hell, no-one had a nice time before dying in the Hunger Games.

Though that wasn't necessarily true- despite the fact I had killed, watched a group of children all die, watched people go catatonic, seen numerous 'natural' disasters and had my arm cut off (that was the worst bit) I didn't have the worst time in the world. I had made some good friends- most of them were dead now, but Monk and Kieran were out there...

Somewhere.

The desert was one smooth stretch of fresh artic tundra; there was no ranging terrain and from here I should've been able to spot Monk and Kieran, but the only person I could spot was a small figure that looked faint through the cloud of snow. It definitely wasn't Monk or Kieran- they'd be a pair.

And since only one tribute was in my sight there were four more out there. If anything unnerved me, it was the fact that they could see me, yet I didn't have a hope in hell of seeing them. That was when my eyes darted to the remains of where the pyramid once was- the cluster of rocks that stretched on for at least a mile, providing plenty of hiding spaces. To four tributes, those rocks were their playground.

But only one person could win the game.

At this point sponsor prices were so high that people would have to give up their house to give me a loaf of bread, and I had scarcely any food, about a couple of litres of water and a couple of waterproof coats and blankets, and I was willing to bet there were tributes out there who had more impressive supplies- the Careers had their Career weapons, Monk and Kieran had their knives and Rayann had a gun. And there were three gems out there that some people possessed alongside their weapons.

I left my kama back at the lake to save Krindle, ironically. There was no point looking for it, as it had probably been obliterated as the pyramid collapsed. Now the only thing I was left with was a stupid necklace that I had no idea how to use.

Fantastic.

I tried to think of something, anything that could make me use the gem. When I had asked Metsey how she generated such powerful fields of energy she only smiled at me knowingly and said 'love.'

That didn't provide me with much help. How could somebody even attempt to think of love during a battle to the death? Even so, my father had rendered me incapable of loving. Throughout the Hunger Games I tried to trick myself into thinking that I could have a heart, but something always popped up and reminded me that I was nothing more than a cold hearted bastard.

Touching the necklace on my neck, I felt something else entirely- something circular and cold. Soon I started to finger the cold stone ring that belonged to my father. When I had taken this ring from him I wanted a piece of him with me- because though I felt unloved by my father I still cared for him. I gripped onto the leather cord and for the first time the corners of my eyes stung, threatened by the prospect of tears.

Though I preferred to think otherwise I didn't hate my family; I still loved them. I still wanted to return to them. The manufactured hatred I felt for my father was just an excuse to commit unforgivable crimes in the arena. But...

I still loved him.

With my inner revelation the cold blue gem that rested on my heart suddenly started glowing, the light from the necklace was enough to warm me through the sharp cold, and when I held out the one remaining palm I possessed the trail of light seemed to follow it, remaining in the air for a second in the way Metsey made her energy shields. Slowly but surely the powerful glow grew stronger, until it eclipsed my whole body. With a wide grin on my face I flicked my palm, trying to replicate Metsey, anda a massive wave of energy burst out. I stumbled back in shock as the titanic force ploughed through the snow, knocking back anything in its path before it came to rest.

Those tributes had their playground of ruined pyramid, but it was all fun and games until someone got hurt. Now I knew just how to hurt them all.

"I'm coming back dad." I whispered, hoping the cameras caught my words so that the man himself could hear me. "I'm going to make you proud."

This time, I meant it.

* * *

**Kieran Ruse, District 9 POV:**

The past few days had been incredibly stressful. When you were so preoccupied escaping whatever the Gamemakers decided to throw at you and a group of bloodthirsty psychopaths you almost forget that water, food and sleep were pretty much necessary for survival. Despite the whole pyramid caving in on itself and an action packed feast there was a lot more time to rest- I managed to catch about two hours more than usual.

Though waking up still wasn't pleasant, I was squeezed under a rock so that my body was guarded from the snow and I was suddenly aware of how freezing cold it is. I curled up into a foetal position, trying to stop my teeth chattering together.

Last night was probably equally as cold- if not colder- but at that point I was cuddled right into Monk and her body heat helped a lot. It almost angered me that I was positive that some Capitolites thought we were a thing now- the thought of that almost sickened me, it was like incest. Monk was like a sister to me, only much less annoying-

Or if you include the laziness, rudeness, snoring and complaining a lot more annoying.

She had crawled out of the small shelter we had slept in, and I could vividly see her figure outside, in the snow covered desert. A bunch of makeshift wood was in front of her and as I crept out of the rock and moved closer towards her it was clear she was making a fire. She drew the match against the wood one last time, hoping the friction would induce a spark, but she eventually got angry and she threw the match into the soggy snow.

"You're definitely not a morning person, are you?" I grinned, sitting on a piece of rock and glancing at her.

"Go away," she groaned, clinging onto her hair in frustration.

"Give me a match and let me do it," I said, stepping past the unlit firewood.

"We're all out."

"Oh, we seem to be out of everything nowadays," I sighed, looking at the almost empty backpack beside Monk. "What do we have?"

"Knives, crackers, aerosol and this gem." Monk sighed, unfolding a small piece of cloth and showing the gem. Even though the gem did nothing but rest in her arms there was something demonic about the gem. "If I actually knew how to use it we'd have a fire lit and super powers."

"When will aerosol come in handy?" I carefully took the gem from her, cautiously making sure I didn't drop it. "On the bright side at least Maximotus doesn't have it..."

"He'll kill us without batting an eyelid," Monk said glumly. "For getting that knife into his hand you'll be on his hit list... He always wants to kill people who get one over him."

"No-one has ever truly got one over him though," I sighed, trying to keep dejection out of my voice.

"It would be so disgusting and unfair if he won..." Monk sighed, her jaw tightening slightly in anger. "He's just... A..."

"Jerk- for lack of a better word."

"I was thinking of 'dickhead.'" Monk's murky blue eyes brightened with mischief, but then dulled again, showing a hint of fear.

"We..." I paused, finding the right words- I couldn't promise we'd be the ones to end Maximotus, because he was probably stronger than the both of us put together... And I didn't want to bloody my hands further. But the thought of Maximotus winning filled me with an inexplicable anger. "He won't win Monk... Even if I have to crawl out of my grave to finish him off..."

The gem in my hands suddenly burned my hands, letting out a red glow- Monk gasped as fire pelted out of the gem and attached itself to the wood, spreading and growing into a welcoming fire. Monk's shock mirrored mine, and a grin slipped onto her face.

"Kieran..." She paused. "You did it."

"I created fire..." My throat suddenly felt dry. "Creation... Desire..."

"You mean it's summoned by..." Monk's eyes connected with the gem, which was still warm. "It's triggered by emotions..."

"It explains a lot, and this one is fuelled by desire..."

Monk frowned. "Best you keep it... I've never been ambitious. I've never been acknowledged in my life... I've always been lazy Monk or rude Monk. They say that the Hunger Games takes away an innocent child's future but I don't think I had a future to begin with."

Though I didn't like to admit it I knew exactly what Monk meant. "That's not true-"

"It is," Monk laughed, though she still seemed uncertain. "I've always been that way. Why would anyone want a happy family or a successful job when you can just sleep? I'll never have ambition... You do, so you can be the one who turns Maximotus into toast."

I smirked at the thought. "Will do... Now... Er, I'll leave you be..."

Monk looked confused, and she stood up as I walked towards the ruins for some privacy. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"Nature calls," I shouted back, feeling my bladder jolt uncomfortably.

"Wha-?"

"Monk," I paused and let out an exasperated sigh as she stood behind me, looking perturbed. "I'm not running away. I'm going for a pee."

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

The wind howled, blowing bits of stray snow into the air so that my vision was limited. Though I had a backpack full of supplies I didn't have the will to take out a blanket and wrap it around me, I was too caught up in my painful thoughts. The snow that had soaked itself into my clothes numbed my whole body, but that didn't convince me to get anything done- the great sensation of being unable to feel almost took away the mental pain. If I didn't get warm soon I'd almost certainly die of hypothermia- a slow form of suicide...

"I've had it!" I snarled angrily, throwing myself to the cold snow, feeling it melt at the little heat my face provided. I had enough of everybody. The Gamemakers and- most of all- Bethuny. Deep inside I knew I was probably being some deranged teenage girl, but with that thought in mind I had still managed to convince myself that maybe I was talking to the dead...

I still couldn't help but hate her. I hated her for leaving me. I _despised _her for dying.

"Why Bethuny?" I choked, shivering from the immense cold. The only source of warmth was from the tears that slithered down my cheeks. "I needed you and you abandoned me. I can't fulfull my promise... I'm already dead."

"Get up, stupid girl." I froze at the familiarity of the voice, though the tone it was used in seemed so abnormal and alien-

And there she was, standing in front of me. Bethuny's hair and dress billowed in the wind and her green eyes were looking down on me, full of pity and disgust. Not one fleck of snow touched her, and they all seemed to twist away from her warm presence.

"This is your fault," I choked, half tempted to grab a spear and thrust it into her and watch her writhe in the pain I had felt.

"Never use people as scapegoats," Bethuny sighed. "That's when people go wrong- they do wrong when they went out all their problems on an innocent."

"You died!" I sobbed, forcing my face into the snow in a vain attempt to not look pathetic. "You left me Bethuny! I hate you!"

"If there's anybody you need to hate, it should be yourself." Bethuny turned away from me, moving away into the distance. "It's your fault for refusing to accept that I'm gone... Sometimes people just need to move on- sometimes it's hard, but life is hard..."

"Who else is there to blame?" I asked, leaning up and trying to control my angry breaths.

"The Capitol..." Bethuny paused, looking at me with sad green eyes. "Nobody thinks about them anymore, how evil their totalitarianism is. Look at you Rayann... Curled up in the snow, talking to yourself. You're hardly going to be a Victor if you do that."

"Victors aren't thirteen year olds from District Five," I sighed. "They're the muscular brutes from District One... They're anybody but me. Sometimes I feel so small... I... I know I can't win Bethuny. Why does it mean so much to you?"

"You're different. You're the only person who'd ever speak to me." Bethuny struggled to talk through the emotion that strained her voice. "Nobody else cares. In societies like this we never care- but somewhere deep inside you do... And if you pick yourself up and fight on you can win. You still have two bullets and supplies. I never had a chance Rayann..." There was another pause, and though Bethuny kept smiling as she usually did, though I could almost feel her heart throb with sadness. "The moment I was called up onto the stage... The moment my name was called... I knew I was going to die. I kept strong and tried for my my family but..."

"You always knew the outcome," I thought back to Bethuny's relentless optimism that I craved so much, and I almost wanted to smile.

"Yes..." Bethuny admitted, avoiding eye contact with me. "I suppose everyone in the arena is jealous... If I say so myself we have the right to be jealous. We know nothing of the tributes families, but we know that our own want us home."

"My mother can go to hell," I growled, standing up straighter shakily. "If I'm going home it's for the one friend I have back in Five and my siblings..."

Bethuny frowned. "You're going on a victory tour, right?"

"The victor does," I said, wondering what being a victor would be like- to be one of the ridiculously lucky people who get to hear that they won and that they'd go home with their potentially destroyed lives.

"You promised," Beth said, sniffling with sadness and trying to stop tears from forming. "I want you to tell my family how much I missed them... I-I never got to say goodbye..."

No silly talk now. Beth was serious.

"I will," I muttered, groping for the large bump in my belt were the gun was. Two pieces of metal were in there and they were going to take two lives- probably innocent lives, but I couldn't break my promise, not now, not ever.

Beth still sounded upset, but there was so much relief in her voice. "Thank you. Remember Rayann... I'll always be with you."

And with that she turned, slowly fading into the inferno of snowflakes. There were still so many questions were left unanswered: was this all one illusion induced by insanity? Would I ever see Bethuny again? Was I ever going to fulfil her promise, or would I die with four others?

Somehow her last words seemed to answer all that- they kind of fitted the pieces of life's puzzle together, though I still didn't understand what she meant...

_I'll always be with you._

* * *

__**This chapter was very slow but the action will pick up (and I mean PICK UP) next chapter. And to those saying it couldn't snow in the desert, look! **

**Oh... And I've chosen my Final 4. I'm so nervous yet so happy with my decision :)**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: Which dead character do you miss most?_**


	45. Chase

_Day Twelve_

* * *

**Xeniamia Dohead, Capitol Citizen POV: **

"Is this a wise idea?" I asked in a hushed voice while Shanae and I scampered through the empty streets. At this point at night most Capitol citizens were preparing for bed or a wild party. I had organised one for tonight but it had to be cancelled because according to Shanae our old _friend _Charity had thought it best that we paid a visit. We were in a poorer area of the Capitol; the streets were littered with puddles and they weren't the most pleasant thing to walk through and though the houses were big they hardly possessed the finesse of the houses I tended to make myself at home in. Shanae gave me a worrying glance, her newly dyed pink hair being illuminated in the neon streetlights.

"It doesn't matter whether it's wise or not," she whispered, as if she didn't want the inhabitants of the street to hear her.

"Please remind me why we're going to _this place_!" I muttered as I sidestepped another puddle. "Do they even have these streets cleaned?"

"Xen, please just ignore the dirt, put your vanity aside and do something for your freind. She said she needed to talk to us..."

"About why she's not been in school for the past couple of days," I rolled my eyes and dug my nails into the flesh of my palm. "We both know that it's something to do with her crackpot mother."

"Don't say such hurtful things!" Shanae said, looking at the crumpled piece of paper and glancing at the address that Charity had given her. We paused for a second and looked at a small house that seemed slightly crooked, and only one room was lit. Shanae held her breath and pushed through the gate, watching as droplets of water crashed to the floor. I tried to retain my disgust as I walked through the cracked pathway which had weeds growing over it. "This could be really personal- she's probably had a relative die or something."

There was a pause and Shanae tentatively rapped her hand on the faded paint of the front door while I retorted. "Do you seriously think that this is personal? I just know there's a political reason behind this- mad politics that shouldn't be delved into. Why do people go on about change or something- we're fine just the way we are."

"I..." Shanae paused hesitantly. I knew she liked Charity, I could tell; she always defended her from the girls in school and whenever her political beliefs were shunned Shanae wouldn't join in and critisise her. I could tell that she was already being influenced by Charity's Liberal ramblings. My father, who was high up in the Peacekeeper ranks always warned me about Communists; they were bad eggs.

He told me that Charity's mother- River- was always a bad egg and that Charity was destined to be the same. Not that I disliked Charity, I was just a bit weary of her views- mad views like Charity's always made people doubt the way their governments were ran and revolution sometimes spread like a plague.

Soon the door was wide open and I caught a glimpse of Charity's warm eyes. She took a brief moment to observe us before smiling warmly and stepping aside so that we could enter the house.

"It's lovely to see you Charity," Shanae smiled, embracing her friend.

"I suppose you want to come somewhere warmer, like the kitchen?" Charity asked, looking around the hallway that was explicitly covered in dust. I had never seen such a shabby Capitol home- the wooden floorboards seemed cold and creaky, and there was a smashed mirror propped up on the wall. "Does anybody want tea?"

"I'm more of a frappe person," I mumbled as we walked into the kitchen. The kitchen seemed like the most cozy room in the house, disregarding the tower of crockery that lay abandoned in a soapy sink. Charity pulled back a chair and indicated for us to sit down, and I couldn't help but notice the family pictures of her mother; the woman who was supposed to be so cold and evil, yet she seemed so warm...

Charity leaned on the kitchen counter, avoiding eye contact with us for a split second. "I suppose you know why you're here..."

"Is it anything to do with your mother's mad views?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. A silence seized the room and Shanae gave me the most cold glare imaginale. Charity straightened slightly, and looked at me very seriously.

"Yes," she said. "I need to get this off my chest... And... My mother is doing something that is illegal and I don't know what to do..."

"Tell her to stop it," I snapped, feeling anger start to burn in my stomach.

"Xen, stop it!" Shanae scolded, turning to Charity who was on the verge of tears. "What's happening Charity?"

"My mother has gotten the daughter of a Gamemaker-" Charity trembled slightly, and looked back at the ground when tears burst from her eyes. "She's gotten her... And- and... They've kidnapped a Capitol environmentalist and they're retrieving the secrets of the Capitol- I don't know what to do..."

Shanae paused, and then she stood and hugged her friend. Shanae didn't have a clue about politics and for her, an average teenage Capitolian, hearing such a revelation was a big shock. But I knew what this meant... my father finally had a reason to stop Charity's mother from spreading chaos by getting her imprisoned or- more permanently- executed.

"Are you saying that there is espionage going on inside the Capitol?" I asked, stunned by the dull tone in my own voice. This confession made me want to grin, but I wasn't going to give myself away like Charity did, so I probably looked extremely uncomfortable. Charity nodded through Shanae's hold. My heart skipped a beat.

My father was going to be so proud of me.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

The blizzard was as harsh as ever. The wave of cold snow overshadowed the afternoon sun that would have probably been unbearably hot if this unbearable cold wind didn't hit me so powerfully. I tried rubbing some heat into myself, but the cold was too much- it was barely worth trying. Now that my emotions hadn't gotten the better of me I truly realised how cold it was, with my skin being reddened and numb by the sub zero temparatures and my soaking clothes gluing my clothes to my vulnerable skin.

I remember reading in some survival manuals that if you're covered in water in a freezing environment your chances of survival dropped dramatically, but I was almost positive that this would be the worst climate the Gamemakers would allow; in the Final Six the Gamemakers were going to force us to kill each other or send titanic mutts or inescapable disasters to finish us off- to starve or freeze to death would have been boring.

I could've sheltered myself amongst the ruins, but that would've been dangerous- whilst there I was exposed to the real threats of the Games- the tributes. I was one hundred percent certain that Maximotus and Liane were weaving in and out of the rocky remains, looking for tributes to slaughter... And if I was one of them...

It wasn't worth thinking about.

I had my gun, of course, but I had a feeling that Maximotus had his fair share of 'special weapons' too. The gun felt fused to my hand at this point, and it numbed my palms so much that it had almost felt as if my hands didn't exist, the harsh metal had obviously taken in the freezing temperatures of the blizzard.

I didn't have to just hunt Maximotus down, there were other four other tributes out there that could be killed, and some of them (namely Liane) were almost as evil, if not equally as evil, as Maximotus. Though if I were to seek Liane out to kill her chances were I'd have to kill Maximotus too... There was the boy who was roaming through the desert in my line of sight, but the wall of falling snow made it impossible to see him.

Oh well, I needed to conserve every bullet for Maximotus anyway.

The wind grew worse, blowing more flakes of snow into my face so that it was almost impossible to see. Each small bit of snow that struck my skin felt like a sharp needle pricking its way into the flesh. I pressed on, struggling to carry myself through the powerful gale. I was suddenly aware that I probably did need shelter- maybe I was wrong about the Gamemakers.

And then something fell into the clear snow in front of me. It was a small brown vial full of some form of gloopy liquid, and I paused before picking it up. Whatever its contents was it was certainly warm. Maybe it was a something to hold, a minuscule source of heat that would last for seconds. I raised the vial to my lips and allowed the liquid to run down my throat, the substance was creamy and sickeningly sweet, but it was supposed to help.

And then there was the most strange sensation- at first the inner part of my throat that the medicine had coated had an eerie tickling sensation which was replaced by the most satisfying warmth that slowly ran from the upper to the lower part of my body. That thing was some kind of medicine or substance that was supposed to keep me warm. I don't know how science could have achieved such an impossible feat, but I was grateful.

Why would anybody sponsor me? I didn't have any powerful gems, and I wasn't the strongest competitor. I was probably the fastest, but once you're cooped up with a group of tributes by force running away wasn't an option- so I'd certainly be doomed in that department. But there was the slightest ray of hope that hit me at the thought of somebody believing that _I'd _win. It could have been a pittance gift, but it must have cost a lot...

And then Bethuny's words resounded in my head: _I'll always be with you._

Whatever that meant, I believed it. I had spent the last couple of hours questioning if I truly communicated with Bethuny's spirit- now that I had thought things through I felt a little saner and the thought of talking to dead people seemed too far fetched, yet I was still puzzled. It was amazing how the Hunger Games could change your view on life. Though I felt disillusioned I knew that Bethuny seemed too real and solid to have just been a mental image...

Or the Gamemakers were projecting her into the arena- that was a possibility, they've done it before. They've projected family members into the arena to haunt and destroy emotionally vulnerable tributes or as 'comic relief' they'd send mutts of a tribute's own mother with a cleaver. Were the Capitol laughing at what my mental state was now that they had messed with my mind?

Whatever the Capitol wete doing I was going to prove every one of them wrong. And though the Bethuny I talked to could have only been imaginary I made a promise to the real, live Bethuny that I would fight for her, that I would make it home.

Promises weren't made to be broken. Not for me.

* * *

**Liane Trug, District 1 POV:**

If there was one thing that irritated me to kingdom come it was definitely the cold. The moment I decided I wanted to volunteer I knew there were horrible things to handle that I was perfectly okay with, like earthquakes, floods, guts and all that. Now that the Gamemakers decided to unleash antarctic blizzards into this arena I realised that cold weather wasn't for me. With sunshine you can get a tan and vitamin D, but with cold you get a runny nose- what sounds more glamorous to you?

"I was looking forward to sunbathing..." I shivered, slipping my pink hands into some fluffy gloves. Though the gloves were warm I was still distracted by the deathly cold air that froze my lungs whenever I inhaled.

"You don't sunbathe," Maximotus smirked. "You kill tributes inevitably at this point in the Games... Unless dying is your intention?"

"What makes you think _I'm _stupid enough to throw myself into an arena I know I'd die in?" I snapped, sending looks that were as cold as the ice at my feet.

"I'm afraid you were doomed to lose from the moment my name was called out- _little pumpkin._" Maximotus sneered, before handling a large sword that he struggled to hold properly. It certainly looked sharp enough to tear somebodies intestines out and strong enough to smash a skull open, but I did have my skills too; my accuracy and ranged attacks were much better than Maximotus, who was almost mediocre... Though he was still good. Maximotus' only visible weakness was his arrogance- I was sure he had other weaknesses, but they were yet to be revealed- if they were to be revealed at all.

But Maximotus was the closest thing to a friend I allowed myself to have in the arena. If he didn't make snide comments about my longevity being limited in the Games or the frivolous nicknames my father had cursed me with he might have even been difficult to kill...

But killing him would bring me victory, and winning over Maximotus would be the best feeling ever, I was certain that everybody in the arena wanted to see the smug grin being knocked off of Maximotus' face, though I'd be the only one to live to tell the tale. I missed District One and its luxuries; the hot water, the expensive clothing and the two Avox servants- Kit and Kat- who worked for my father. I was the well respected daughter of the Mayor, and when I would come back with the hallowed title of victor I will be the most desired girl in District One.

When one had Maximotus swaggering beside them with an evil grin and a large battle sword it did set some doubts- but he wasn't as big as he made out. He may have been considered the most threatening tribute by the gracious Gamemakers but he only beat me by one point- he was hardly a massive threat to me.

"Whatever happened to the Gamemakers speeding things up a bit?" I complained, looking behind a large chunk of rock in the hope of finding a cowering tribute. "Nobody has died since like... Yesterday."

"We'll find someone," Maximotus replied in a surprisingly casual tone. "It's a death a day at the least now, and there are other tributes that would help us whittle the tributes down- Rayann and the Eleven boy certainly seem prepared to kill."

"I love how you know Rayann's name but not the one from Eleven," I snorted. "You certainly hold vendettas don't you-"

Maximotus' ears pricked up, like he had detected something and he came to an abrupt halt. "Be quiet."

"Did somebody deflate your ego?" I sneered, pausing when I saw Maximotus' grin.

"I can hear somebody coming..."

And then the Nine boy seemed to walk out from behind a ruin, zipping up his pants. With a smirk I probably noted that we had disturbed this boy from urinating or other unpleasant natural process. He paused when his narrow eyes caught us. His hands fumbled for his belt for a second and I could almost feel his mind whirring as he contemplated what to do. Maximotus' grin seemed to widen so much his face seemed strange and demonic.

"District Nine," Maximotus held out his hand, his ecstatic tone and the way he held out his hand made it seem like he was greeting an old friend. I stroked the handle of one of my daggers tentatively before I realised that Maximotus was showing the Nine boy the bandage that was tied around his hand. "I never forgot about who inflicted this wound, good throw... but I'm afraid it cost you your precious little life."

Kieran staggered back, almost alarmed. "Are you trying to say that if I didn't throw that knife you'd let me live right now?"

It was his turn to grin whilst Maximotus looked flustered. I had to admit, that earned a small giggle from me.

"No- but-" Maximotus paused, before raising his sword and cackling. "You're not going to win, Nine."

Maximotus leapt forward but it seemed too late. The Nine boy withdrew something and there was a loud bang. I threw myself back and there was a searing heat over my head as a large fork of lighting whipped past me, licking the rock behind and leaving a blackened mark. Maximotus snarled in frustration and threw out his palm and there was another blind flash of light as a rock not so far from Kieran combusted into smithereens.

If my life wasn't at risk, this would've been a popcorn worthy battle.

* * *

**Kieran Ruse, District 9 POV:**

I leapt aside as Maximotus lashed another red hot beam towards me. There was a nasty pain and my head hit something hard, and I couldn't help but cry out in pain whilst a burning wave of heat ruffled my hair.

"Surely you can do better than that?" Maximotus smirked whilst the gem on his wrist glowed bright. "I expected more from a magical gem..."

Instinct told me to roll to the side and it was lucky I did, as the snowy floor I had moved from was hit by another destructive lazer, and before I could think it was knocked out of existance. My hand whipped itself towards Maximotus and a wave of fire burst out of the gem that I had clutched onto. Maximotus' face was distorted in pain as the edge of the roaring inferno burnt through the fabric of his shirt and scalded his left shoulder.

His hand immediately groped at his burnt shoulder as the pain overcame him. I could see him through the corner of my eye, the smallest tears of agony shone in his eyes and he was on his knees, throwing snow onto his burn in a desperate attempt to heal himself. I moved my gem and thrust it towards his face, hoping to finish him once and for all but something silver snatched the jewel out of my hands, and a nasty cackle followed.

"Two can be as bad as one big boy," Liane sneered, waving another knife at me maliciously. She then flung her hand towards me and I gasped in pain as I felt one of Liane's blades dig into the left side of my hip. The dull pain and the feel of blood running down my leg made me cringe, and in a burst of adrenaline I yanked the knife out of my body and lashed it back at Liane, who's automatic reflexes made her jump to safety.

Ignoring the agonising throb in my hip I jumped towards the gem, hearing a knife implant itself into the solid snow behind me. With all the determination I could think of I threw my hand out and there was another blinding flash of light so bright the image was glued into my retinas. Squinting through the light I didn't even think another second before it hit me that I had to get to Monk. I had to survive.

The light slowly faded and though the Ones were knocked off their feet they certainly weren't dead. I shakily ripped one of Liane's knives out of the snow and though a part of me wanted to stiffen like a rabbit when it hears a predator I decided to do something more wise and sprinted towards where Monk and I had stayed; she was oblivious to the danger she was in and I needed to tell her.

Despite my head start I knew Maximotus and Liane weren't far behind.

"Find and kill his ally- he won't be far behind!" Maximotus ordered Liane. "I'll take care of the boy."

Despite Maximotus' orders Liane still took a chance and I could see the dangerous glint of a knife that flew past me. My breath caught in my throat and I resisted the human instinct to brake, I pressed myself on despite the terror that threatened to overtake my limbs and the pain that infested my hip, which was still oozing out blood. I had to survive for my friends at home, for Monk, for my family- even the siblings I had spent so much time envying.

But most of the time I wanted to survive for myself. I was determined to not give up like so many past tributes had. I didn't want to be seen as another unfortunate Career victim and I wasn't going to just be another boy that Maximotus would take care of.

With this newfound determination my legs clicked into gear and started functioning faster. Maximotus' heavy breaths could be heard right behind me, and that gave me the adrenaline jump to run even further. Though Maximotus was extremely fast I knew that even with this crippling wound I was faster; if Liane's knife hadn't hit me I would be well out of reach.

There was a scarlet flash of light and a large pillar that had somehow managed to stay upright split in half, falling into the cold snow and blocking the path ahead of me. I paused just in time and retorted with a burst of lightning that erupted from my gem, but Maximotus moved aside so gracefully it seemed like he was dancing. I turned a sharp corner and sprinted into a network of rocks so high and thick they resembled one complicated labyrinth.

Hopefully that would be enough to lose Maximotus.

I run faster than I think I've ever ran before, skidding through sharp twists and turns so intricate Maximotus certainly would've lost me- soon the heavy breaths and inaccurate bursts of red light became less frequent until they stopped completely. As soon as I was positive that Maximotus had stopped running I stopped, clinging onto the nearest wall and trying to keep myself stable through the pain and tiredness.

I had to get back to Monk- she was in danger right now but there had been no cannon- she was still alive somewhere, but the Careers were too; Maximotus was lost in this complicated maze of rock somewhere, looking for me.

With that thought in mind I turned to walk back, but immediately cried out in shock as my eyes met Maximotus' cold, dilated pupils. I wanted to turn and run but I could only pause as I felt something sharp tear through the flesh of my stomach. I glanced down and realised with horror that I had been stabed through a stomach with a large sword...

I tried to talk, but it could only come out as a guttural choke as my stomach burnt and blood streamed out of my stomach... It couldn't be all over... I had a chance.

"You lose." Maximotus said bluntly as he ripped the sword out of my stomach, throwing me into a world of pain so severe I lost all control and fell to the ground in a twisted agony. "You were a good competitor but people can only last so long Kieran... Congratulations on sixth place, and I'll be taking your gem..."

"Fuck you," I uttered with my dying breaths. The curse only made Maximotus laugh and walk off, and I knew I would possibly dead... I wasn't going to see Monk. I wasn't going to reconcile with my siblings. I wasn't going to do simple things like grow up or get a repetitive job...

And as I faded into death I could make out a face- Spyglys' face, surprisingly. I wanted to say something, but I was too weak to utter a word; I was already dead.

* * *

**Gah- I hated this chapter :( **

**Okay- Final Four next chapter and then there will be another poll and at some point next week I will decide the two tributes who go head to head in the grand final fight. Weird after all this time... I've loved every tribute and I'm going to miss writing the 19 tributes I've killed and the four that are to follow :(**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: What did you think of Kieran? Big thanks to FoalyWinsForever for submitting him :)_**


	46. Bludgeon

_Day Twelve_

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

The cannon startled me, and as soon as it boomed I jolted out of my seat and dropped the meagre supply of crackers that I had been finishing off. That meant that somebody had just died... Which meant that I was in the Final Five... I paused, glacing around the area suspiciously before realising that if one of the Five people out there died...

One of them could have been Kieran.

Suddenly my airways felt strained at the sheer thought of him dying. Kieran was the only person in the arena who accepted me, who thought I was worthy- the only live person, anyway. My stomach felt like it had vanised and that there was a hollow pit where my stomach belonged. This feeling was all too familiar... I'd felt it when Blaise and Alec died...

I grabbed the nearest knife that had been left on a stray rock and glanced around at all of the debris that surrounded me; somebody could easily be hiding there. "Kieran? Are you still peeing? This isn't funny!" I paused, feeling my throat go dry at the lack of reply. "Show your stupid face!"

"I don't think that's possible," a disgustingly feminine voice giggled. The Distict One girl- Liane- seemed to appear from nowhere, creeping out from behind a rock with a smug smile on her face. She was somehow wearing a tattered black dress and warm attire to cover visible flesh. My eyes immediately glanced at the knives she had in a belt and the gem on her finger. I felt myself stumble back whilst calling out in fear.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sounding a lot more confident than I felt. Despite this an indescribable anger hit me- had she killed Kieran? That was two of my allies she had finished off.

And if I could fight back, if I could win, I was going to finish her.

"We found your friend, and Maximotus chased him away to kill him." Liane slowly drew out a blade, observing how deadly it was- and while she looked displeased I knew that knife could easily destroy a life. "Maximotus has most probably found and killed your ally- and now, Ten girl, I think I'm going to kill you-"

I didn't need to be warned any more. I grabbed the nearest backpack and slung it in front of me, readying myself to leave before a powerful force rammed me back. I glanced to the large knife that had dug itself into my backpack and I turned to sprint, begging and praying that I could get away... I couldn't just let myself die... Kieran might've still been alive...

_"Stop."_

The voice I heard had the same serpent like hiss Liane possessed when she was angry, but this voice was different; it held a demonic note to it, yet it was hypnotic and entrancing. I tried to scream but every muscle in my body froze. I tried to move, tried to protest, but my mind was now dependant on Liane's words. "See, wasn't too hard was it? Good girl."

I thought of every curse word in my head and mentally directed them to Liane. If only I had the control to utter them...

"I've always wanted to use that ring." The sound of Liane's voice came closer and closer, stalking itself nearer to my ears. My thoughts were all scrambled and frantic in fright, but a sinking feeling had taken over me when I realised no action could be taken. "Do you seriously expect to escape when I have a ring that can control people? Even if I only had my knives you'd have still died eventually... If that's any reassurance."

It wasn't a reassurance; it was harsh, but the truth was always a harsh thing. I was definitely the weakest tribute of the Final Eight- definitely one of the weakest tributes in the Games who had a bit of intelligence and a lot of luck. I was definitely going to die, I should have seen it coming. Liane's face was inches from mine and she had a bitchy smirk on her face that I just wanted to wipe off.

And then her hand connected with my cheek.

The slap was painful and forceful enough to send me off my feet, but it was anaesthetised by the surprise that she didn't slam her knife into my gut. I felt my face fall into the cold snow, and my fingers inmediately clung onto the stray aerosol can that had spilt out of the fallen rucksack before it hit me that Liane was only keeping me alive because she wanted to play with her food; she was going to torture me. She pressed her knees down onto my chest and I scrambled and panicked, trying to thrash the knife in my hand at Liane, but it was useless.

"You're pathetic." Liane laughed, sliding her knife across my throat quick enough to form a small gash that dribbled out blood, but it wasn't deep enough to kill me. Liane wasn't going to spare me a quick desth; I didn't have the dignity to have my throat slashed, my innards were going to be torn out and my body was going to be chopped into a twitching hunk of meat first. "You were a lucky girl, weren't you? You've seen me kill your ally... Now I'm going to finish you in the same way- it's like reliving a memory."

"You'll suffer for that Liane," I snarled as she slid the blade down my arm neatly. Every cut she did stung more and more but it brought a new determination in me. My fingers intertwined around the nearest object- the stray aerosol can and an idea hit me with Kieran's voice-

_"What use will that be?"_

It was going to save my life.

"You still have a good hour of living left," Liane giggled while she stroked my hair back with her blade. "But you're going to be begging me to end you, just like your stupid ally did- was his name Blake? Blaise? Or maybe B-"

Her sentence was interrupted when I converged all the saliva and phlegm in my mouth and spat it into Liane's face. The sticky spray of spit covered her and she gasped in surprise whilst raising her knife to plummet into my chest. I gripped the can of aerosol and squirted the substance into her eyes. Liane reacted quickly, screaming and thrashing back blindly. Before I could stop myself I cried out in terror and shoved her off me. I had to finish Liane off; nobody made such a villanous comment and got away alive.

My hand gripped onto a large chunk of rubble from the floor while my eyes glared at the defeated One girl, who was clinging onto her stinging eyes frantically.

It would have to do.

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District One POV:**

The sword that I held was covered in blood and fleshy bits of matter, just as I always desired. In my time in the arena I had killed more than my fair share, yet I didn't get the satisfaction of wrenching a blade into someone's stomach. It was very satisfying with the Nine boy; the pain that flashed across his face whilst the life crept away from his eyes, it all made killing worth it.

I strode through the old ruins, using the footprints of the dead boy left in the snow to get back to my original destination. There had been no cannon fire for his ally; Liane probably had her somewhere, but she was torturing her. That's where Liane and I differed- I was a big fan of just tearing the sword in and watching the life leave my victim's eyes, whereas Liane preferred watching pain brew within them first.

When I moved towards the outskirts of the ruins there was a female scream of pain. I stopped in my tracks, expecting it to be Monk but the scream was coming from close range and I could easily make out Liane's shrill voice. Not believing what I was hearing I moved myself closer to the source of sound, watching as Liane lay in the snow whilst clawing at her own eyes desperately. Looked like they were burnt or something.

And crouching down in front of her was Monk, who had slashes all through her body and clothes. I glanced at my bracelet and decided that if I wanted to I could summon up all the hatred in my body and send a blast into her head- though toasting her brain was an entertaining thought I was inquisitive as to how she had Liane's eyes burnt, but then I managed to make out the small chemical spray lying in the bloodied snow close to her.

That explained it.

"I'm going to kill you, you little bitch!" Liane howled, still clawing at her eyes in agony and using her other hand to blindly snatch at the blade inches away from her. I almost pitied Liane for coming into the arena as one of the most fearsome Careers and possibly leaving it as a corpse all because some chemical substance got into her eyes... Though I doubt that pathetic Ten girl had it in her to take a life; that was something only somebody emotionally strong could do.

My verdict changed when Monk grasped a piece of rubble and smashed it into Liane's skull.

The sight was beautiful in an eerie sort of manner. There was a sickening crunch as Liane's skull smashed under the impact of the rubble, and her body was throttled forwards into the snow whilst she screamed in such pain even I winced slightly, though there were tingles that crawled up my spine that confirmed that I was certainly seeing a work of art. Blood spilt from Liane's split head into the pure snow whilst she thrashed and writhed.

"The Games aren't as fun when you're on the losing end, are they?" Monk spat, her voice full of antipathy, almost as if she were possessed; this girl wasn't Monkshood Splice anymore- soon she would be a killer. My lips curled into a smile as Monk brought the large rock onto Liane's face, and Liane screamed in pain again as her nose caved into nothing and released streams of blood.

"Stop it!" Liane screeched, clinging onto the snow and twitching. "Please! Stop! Have mercy!"

Monk snorted in disbelief, and the rudeness make it seem like she had devolved into her previous state before she glanced at the rock in her palm, dripping with blood, and back to Liane. "Screw mercy... The Hunger Games never have any mercy." She gripped Liane's hair and yanked her head back so that she could look into her bloodshot eyes. "Did you show Blaise mercy? _Did you_?"

Liane whimpered, and her lip trembled in fright. "I'm so sorry... Pl-pl-please."

The rock in Monk's hand trembled, and I felt my newfound liking for the Ten girl dissolve. She was hesitating, I knew she was. She might summon the power to kill through purified hatred or the need for revenge, and she may have been selfish and rude by nature, but Monkshood Splice was no natural killer. She was weak.

"I will show you mercy," Monk snarled, throwing Liane back into the snow and clinging onto the rock with her trembling hand. "Because despite the fact I've grown up constantly being told I was lazy I have _never _stooped down to your level... I am not a twisted psycho who plays with their food and I never will be, so smile for the cameras and let the audience know what happens to Careers, eh?"

Liane looked relieved, but then her tear filled eyes widened when she realised what Monk meant. She scrambled back and her bloodshot eyes darted over to me. "Maximotus! Max! Help me, save me!"

I considered what Liane was begging me to do. I knew that deep inside I did like Liane, but she was competition. This was the Hunger Games and people didn't rescue people without ending up dead themselves. And though I liked Liane I didn't like her enough to risk myself for her, that was ridiculous. Nobody got in the way between me and victory. Tears crept down Liane's face one last time and with a smirk I waved my final goodbye-

_You were fun Liane, but I was always going to be the ultimate Hunger Games victor._

Then Monk brought down the rock and smashed 'daddy's little pumpkin.'

Liane didn't have the time to scream. Her body thrashed and jolted one last time before her life left her forever with a cannon fire. Monk stumbled back, terrified at what she had done, though I knew she felt justice had been served. I stepped into the open air and laughed freely, glancing at Monk's hands which were wet with blood. Monk noticed me and stood up shakily, running away- if you could call it a run, because she moved with the grace of a mutated duck.

No allies to bring me down now. Just Liane's shattered face which once resembled a breathtaking beauty and elegance, and me- the winner. The human part of me would miss Liane, but every human craved victory and that was what I was going to get- especially since Monk had left Liane's ring in the blood smothered snow.

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

There was another cannon fire that drifted off into the air, its sound remaining a second longer through the night. That meant that there were only four other live people in the arena now, and time was running out slowly. Since Kieran's dying body had been found by me a while ago I presumed that the Careers had tracked and found Monk, but I really hoped that wasn't the case.

I guess that I missed her, too.

On the floor beside me was a dead Kieran, his eyes closed peacefully while his hands were curled around his torn stomach. Being so close to his flaccid corpse filled me with unease, but it felt like the closest I'd been to him in days without any arguments. For a brief second I wondered who killed him, but the large footsteps gave Maximotus away; Monk had average feet and Liane and Rayann had dainty prints.

And to think he was younger than me. What were District One feeding their kids?

In an odd sort of way I did feel remorse for never getting to apologise or patch things up with Kieran, though my mind still didn't adjust to the concept of Kieran actually being dead and never coming back, which was good because if I wailed openly to the audience my sponsors would've fled straight away. I never cried when I was upset, I was more the kind of person who'd be stuck in a distant memory, almost as if every conversation I had with Kieran was revolving through my head in the most sentimental and morbid manner, and it seemed strage to think that there was so much for Kieran and that was all taken away because of a sword in the gut.

That wasn't the only life taken. Krindle had been pulverised by a storm of rocks, Katie slumped dead as the knife had jammed into her brain and Alec had stiffened and died as my kama sliced through his chest. There was many more deaths, but those were the most prominent, forever omnipresent in my mind until the day I died, which probably wasn't far away. It seemed like everybody lost something in the Hunger Games, whether it was their lives, their sanity or their limbs.

Was anybody a real victor?

I slid my hand into the small pocket of my trousers, feeling the smooth texture of the hairclip that Krindle had passed on to me. It was funny how it belonged to a girl I didn't even know, Kylie or something. What did she think of me now? Was she disgusted that Krindle entrusted me with her hairclip? Chances were she was still grieving; he only died yesterday.

He gave me that hairclip because he didn't want the collapsing pyramid to destroy it, but I had a nasty gut feeling that if it stayed here with me there would be something else that would come along and destroy the delicate clip. I brought the hairclip out of my pocket, glancing at it whilst it shone from the light of the newly risen moon.

And then my conscience told me what to do. With a heavy sigh I crouched down next to Kieran's body, watching as I moved the hairclip so that it dissapeared under his dark hair. A small smile slipped across my face at the thought of what Kieran would do if he were alive.

"I'll miss you, Ruse," I muttered, trying to stop my stomach twisting. I only called him by his surname when I was joking and it felt like I was joking with an inanimate object.

As soon as I crouched up the Capitol anthem trumpeted around the arena and I looked up into the night sky which was obscured my a flurry of snow. I knew Kieran's face was going to light up the night, but the second one remained a mystery-

Probably Monk.

And then my mind changed when the smirking District One girl appeared before my very eyes, her full lips curled into a smile that would never be formed again. I looked down at the snow which was drifting peacefully into the ground whilst the wind accompanied it, almost like a soft lullaby. I had to get to Monk, she was alive and exposed. The wind and snow would stop by tomorrow, and something told me I had to repent to a live person, to be forgiven...

So that I didn't die a sinner.

* * *

**Wow, final four**

**I'll be brief because I need to be studying for a physics exam; the poll is now up! Woop! ****There will only be about 10 chapters left- about 4 left in the arena I'll be so reluctant to leave, and then I'll spend four giving the victor his/her segment (I'll be deciding shortly), introducing the fantastic tributes I've been submitted, and giving a small but sweet epilogue to the deceased families of tributes and our Capitol critters :)**

**_~Toxic _**

**_Question: What did you think og Liane? Apologies to Europa22, who was her number one fan :)_**


	47. Reconciliation

_Day thirteen:_

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

The air was undoubtedly cold, it crept through the fabric of my clothing and I could slowly but surely feel it chill right through my body so that it was thawing through my bones. There was a sense of claustrophobia that made me want to crawl out of this small, rocky hiding place that I had managed to creep into, and though it was dark and wet I would rather be soaked than meet the wraith of Maximotus.

I had managed to survive all the other Careers- two Twos and the Fours were all strong contenders but like everyone else in the game they eventually died out, and I had managed to _kill _the District One girl. Liane Trug, the tribute who I wanted dead the most, and she was definitely one of the nastiest Careers. Though I felt a massive sense of justice because of Liane's demise I still cringed at the thought of her face which had been smashed into nothingness, and all of blood that still coated my hands and clothes.

The moment I hammered that small piece of rubble into Liane's skull was the moment when I realised how horrifying death was- it wasn't glorified or styled as it was on television; it was sick and grisly, but it reassured me that I didn't just attack people with words and that I was more than capable of using violence. Maybe... maybe I could win, if I had a little more luck. But just about every tribute had a bigger fighting chance of winning, Rayann was sneaky and quick, Spyglys was brutal and strong...

And Maximotus wasn't worth thinking about. I narrowly managed to survive Liane, but Maximotus was going to be a million times more challenging... along with his weapon skills, athleticism and strength Maximotus had more than enough determination to win the Games-

And he had the gems, I couldn't forget that. In my desperation to escape him I left the ring on Liane's fingers as she trembled and died, he also probably managed to steal the gem from Kieran, and that automatically placed him in the list of most intimidating tributes.

I missed Kieran. Over the past couple of days I had managed to grow so close to him, and there was this mutual friendship that couldn't be denied. I tried to stop the tears and sobs so that no tributes could find me, but it was impossible, so I tried to muffle it through the blood soaked torn fabric that was once my clothing while the tears spouted out of my eyes without any control.

Kieran said he felt prepared to die for me, and I couldn't reciprocate those words- how could I have ever protected him?

"I'm sorry," I sobbed to myself, though I knew I was speaking to Kieran. I hugged my body closer to my legs in a ridiculous attempt to keep warm.

In answer to my words the small fraction of light that illuminated the room was shrouded by a big chunk of person- one of the tributes, I acknowledged whilst pushing my body back even tighter into the short space so that my back pressed against the cold, icy walls. I gripped the small knife which was the only possession I had left while a flash of brown eye peeped into the small grotto I had squeezed myself into.

"If I were Maximotus, you'd be dead." Spyglys said matter of factly, pressing his head into the cave of ice as far as he could.

I tried to replace the terror in my voice with anger. "And you're not going to kill me?"

"Put that knife down, Monk." Spyglys said coolly. "I just want to help you, so take my hand."

I wasn't used to this collected Spyglys. When he had been in the cosy alliance with Kieran, Alec and I he always seemed pressured and snappy, and right now I was definitely seeing a different side to him that I liked to think was acted. What if he was lulling me into a fake sense of ease, only to drag me out and kill me? Despite my doubts I gripped onto his hand reluctantly, making sure my knife was secured into the other whilst he helped me out of my hiding space.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "I don't like you, you killed Alec and... you smell."

"You don't get many hygiene products in the middle of a artic desert," Spyglys replied. "I just... Monk, I have this feeling I'm going to die soon and Kieran's dead-"

"No thanks to you," I hissed through gritted teeth, though there was this nasty pang of sadness that hit me again. I felt like I was suddenly blaming Spyglys because I wanted somebody else to blame other than myself.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to die! And I want to be forgiven..." Spyglys glanced at his feet and avoided my gaze, obviously in some sort of humiliation. "You're the only person left to do that Monk... you're the only one left to forgive me... Alec, Kieran, Katie- they're all dead."

There was an awkward quiet that hit the area around us, and my palms suddenly felt all clammy. In the freezing temperatures of the arena I suddenly felt a heat wave sweep over me. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Spyglys grumbled. "I'm sorry... Just forgive me, please?"

I supposed I was still annoyed with Spyglys, because he killed Alec. I shouldn't have let my guard down and forgiven him but Alec or Kieran wouldn't have wanted me to shun him away. Spyglys himself looked like he had his fair share of trouble in the arena; there was a stump where one of his arms should be, his bandages were soaked and they failed to cling onto his healing slashes and his face was shaded in mud and bruises.

"I forgive you."

"Does this mean that..." Spyglys started with the slightest bit of hope, but I knew I had to stop that hope. For the best.

"No, Spyglys. I've forgiven you, but it's too late to be in an alliance with you... One of us will die today or tomorrow anyway, and it will probably be me." With a sigh, I stood up, and though I had a feeling I'd regret it I turned my back so that I faced the rising sun. I paused, and then moved forwards tentatively. "I wish you the best of luck, and if I don't win I want you to win..."

This time I hoped I'd never see Spyglys again, because I knew that would make the Games a hundred times more easy if I didn't have to kill him.

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

The sun looked truly spectacular, just standing on this high pillar made me truly appreciate the fiery globe while it loomed out of the desert landscape, setting off streaks of orange against the sky. It felt like nobody really did appreciate nature anymore; the Capitol was full of fake lights and useless technology that looked good but meant nothing. Even in District One, which was much poorer, so many people were equipped with televisions or telephones whilst they ignored the true marvels of the world.

That was what disgusted me about humans; that was what made me want to kill them. Every human, despite how 'kind' or 'selfless' they were labelled, ignored nature. They were all shallow and allowed their minds to be warped by other people's words. Apparently murder was 'inhumane' and 'brutal.' Obviously nobody stopped to think about the survival of the fittest.

That was the only good thing about the Capitol. Through their vanity and arrogance they did appreciate that only the best were capable of surviving the Hunger Games- they played by nature's rules, and that was why I loved the whole bloodsport, others may have acted like it was the bane of their life but I truly appreciated the Hunger Games.

Day thirteen had started, and with the sun's arrival I felt the end slowly begin to arrive. The Games weren't going to be any longer than three days now, but I had a feeling that they would end tomorrow. What if I was dead by the end of the Games?

_No. _I bit back at that thought right away. I was never going to lose, especially at this point when most of the strong competitors had all been killed off. I was destined to win, and it should be the other tributes doubting their homecoming. Although that was probably what the non-Career tributes did do, run around crying because they knew that they were going to lose.

It didn't worry me that I'd be taking away a friend or a lover, or whatever the heck I'd be taking away- the lottery of slips chose them to go into the Games. I'm no believer in silly things like destiny or fate but I do believe every coincidence happens for a reason, like it was some obstacle that just needed to be overcome by me. And did people ever stop to think _Careers _had a home to return to- Liane's parents were probably upset by now, but somehow it's more of a tragedy if someone from District Twelve died?

Disgusting, illogical neanderthals.

Not that my death would bring tragedy. I always felt like the black sheep of my family, with everybody wanting to lead normal, robotic lives and doing well. And then I was the freak of the family for wanting the glory of being victor. What was my mother thinking about me now, what did she think of me killing all those so called innocent children? Was she rooting for me right now, was she begging for me to come home?

Or was she angry with me... I knew deep inside she knew what I did in a desperate attemp to get into the Games.

_"You're a fourteen year old boy, Maximotus, you have your whole bloody life ahead of you." _She'd say dismissively whenever I made it clear I wanted to enter the Games. And whenever I set off to the training center every morning I had to look at anything but her, because I always knew how badly she'd voice her dissaprovement.

I still did have a life ahead of me, it's the other tributes who were destined to die. Monkshood, Spyglys, Rayann, they were going to join my list of victims. From the top of this pillar I could see a bird's eye view of the arena, and all the tributes were visible, just small silhouettes in the approaching daylight. Rayann was setting up some kind of camp in the southern end of the ruins, Monk kept on vanishing and reappearing around the North West and Spyglys was venturing into the desert.

I knew which one was going to be my next victim.

I clung onto a ledge cracked into the pillar which made it such a good climbing spot. I had three out of four gems: the ring that would allow me to control anyone to be my bidding, the small diamond that would allow me to bend the rules of nature and physics and the bracelet that would allow me to destroy anything I wanted on command.

And that made me indefeatable.

My mother was going to realise that I wasn't the nice, clever son she always wanted, but I'd try to make up for it by buying her an avox so that she'd never have to clean again, and maybe a grand piano so that she could finally learn the instrument she'd always dreamed of playing. Or if she refused that I'd buy my siblings the best education possible

I was going to complete this massacre, somehow, someway.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

The morning had finally arrived, and that signified the beginning of my thirteenth day in the arena, and the beginning of more death and hurt. I had spent the morning perched on a large rock, watching the sun rise whilst understanding that there would be more death. The past couple of days there had been two deaths a day, and I was willing to believe the Gamemakers would kill off two more and build up to a final fight.

If the Gamemakers were aiming to kill two tributes off then that meant that they'd be killing half of the tributes left, so I had a fifty percent chance of living to the final two and a twenty-five percent chance of living. Almost as if fate had a coin and it was choosing its victor by flipping a coin and flipping it again, each flip resulting in whether I lived to see another day; that made it sound more threatening than it already was, but probability was just a load of inane theory invented by mathematicians, in the Hunger Games probability never contributed to survival.

I had a fighting chance and I knew that well, but I was never going to win by lazing around and sunbathing on a rock. There were three tributes out there that I had to battle and all of them were tough competition: the boy from Eleven with a sour face and a strong body to match, Maximotus (enough said) and the Ten girl, though she wasn't the heretical scary opponent but she must have had something out there that made her good enough to live to the last four.

I was quite shocked that I had managed to claw my way into the final few tributes. Though I knew I was better than a lot of tributes and I wasn't bloodbath material but I had managed to exceed my own expectations. Twenty tributes had died- all bar one of the Careers, the smart tributes like Bethuny and Lyla, young twelve year olds like the District Three boy and eighteen year olds like the four boy.

And then me, a thirteen year old girl from District Five who liked climbing and adrenaline junkie sports had managed to outlive them all. I wasn't smart, I was barely a fierce warrior with a foot long sword and I was no glamourous supermodel either.

How was I so lucky?

I leant up, squinting through the desert such which was bright and hot like it used to be, and I noticed that this new wave of scorching heat was liquefying the ice and snow around me, the rock I was sitting on was releasing small droplets of water as if it were crying, and slowly the rocks around me started to sink to the ground. I looked at this scenario with wide eyes, feeling uneasy with the speed of the ice melting and how the rocks were melting into the ground-

If I didn't move I'd be absorbed into the sediment and left to die, too.

I tried not to scream whilst I lunged for the gun and spear that were lay out on the rock beside me, only just managing to scoop up the cold gun while the spear was sucked into oblivion. I couldn't look back, and with my heart racing I leapt forward onto another rock while my original position was absorbed into the gloopy sand.

I still hadn't escaped, because more rocks, bits of earth and scuttling insects were being dragged into the whirlpool of sand, and it continued to move threateningly closer to me as if it were a spreading plague. I felt my feet scrambled again and continued leaping ahead, hopping around ruins as if they were stepping stones and narrowly avoiding the quicksand that consumed everything it came into contact with.

As I jumped forward to reach a particularly large rock I felt something grab onto my leg. I paused and tried to wriggle out of the stone cold grip but the hand which was pale and claw-like refused to release me. If I grabbed at my gun I'd certainly lose it, and I could only claw my nails into the surface of the rock whilst the quicksand ate away at it, slowly but steadily the rock was sinking like a ship and I was being lowered closer to the ground-

"Let go of me!" I snapped, trying to kick myself out of the slimy mutt's hand while it's yellow nails raked theirself into my flesh.

And then I was thrown towards the ground, and everything went by so quickly, it was all a flash and I had no time to grab onto a safe ledge or scream, yet time almost froze- almost became eternal, and as I fell towards the ground light, matter and existance seemed to halt into a standstill as I fell towards the deadly sand.

And then the air was knocked out of me when I landed into solid ground, and though the impact sent the air rushing out of my lungs and my gun skidding across the desert floor I was still, thankfully, alive. I took a moment to take in my surroundings before I stood up and took in the desert surrounding me, most of it empty now that it had rid itself of the rocks it possessed. I was momentarily puzzled- why did the Gamemakers almost kill me and them solidify the very trap that was designed to kill me?

And then the gun became more prominent under the light of the sun, and I realised this was the Gamemakers' message...

_You may be strong but you haven't killed anyone thus far, and every victor needs blood on their hands._

* * *

**I haven't decided the victor but after a lot of agitation I have decided who I want to become the Final Two tributes, and I'm very sure that this is going to be an epic battle.**

**Also, remember the competition I sent a one-shot submission in? They're doing another contest this month and I'm judging it- the theme is 'Insanity' and as you all know it's my favourite thing to write/read about, so why not do a small one shot for me? You might just win. ;)**

**(For more details visit the 'Starvation' forum- and yes, it's in the 'Hunger Games' section in the 'book' section- just clarifying.)**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: Regardless of who you want to win, who do you think is going to win?_**


	48. Breathe

_Day Thirteen_

* * *

**Leein Malpin, Hunger Games announcer POV:**

"When will somebody win this thing?" I asked a blue haired Avox whilst tapping the microphone impatiently, hoping I wasn't pressing the button which would amplify the steady beat of my fingers around the arena- I was warned to be more careful last year because the tributes got all panicky and thought that an earthquake was about to strike.

The Avox shrugged meekly, obviously unable to answer my question with words. I grabbed a small cookie from her plate so that she knew her opinion was appreciated.

Most people thought that being in this mundane, repetitive job would've been an honour. It did pay well, have a lot of benefits (I mean, my voice was famous throughout Panem!) but it was a lot like an office job; a majority of the time I spent in the offices was drained by staring at the clock whilst the seconds ticked by and hoping that work would end. I barely got to use the microphone to speak into the arena unless it was the beginning or end of the Games and the occasional special event.

A big factor that kept me here was the deputy head Gamemaker, Ruth Pierce. We had been engaged a little after her husband's car accident, but Ruth cancelled the whole arrangement and told me that she couldn't marry me because she was still in mourning, and I felt like I'd been stabbed like one of the poor kids that had been finished off this year.

The worst thing was I was certain I still loved her, and it was very unrequited.

My heart still froze, even as she walked into the room with that vulturous determination. She might have been no typical Capitol model but she was a perfectly painted canvas to me, the way her dark, preened hair bounced as she strode forwards, the way her eyes were alight with an alluring determination and her unmodified face was scattered with modest lines of wisdom and age that complimented her smile-

"Leein, are you actually listening to me?" She said to me, rather harshly.

I blinked as if I had just woken up and I turned my head so that Ruth didn't see the bashful blush that burnt my cheeks. "What?"

"I was just going to ask something- could we please put the past behind us?"

"Yes!" I jumped out of seat and my white dreadlocks jumped around my head enthusiastically. Was this all a dream? Did Ruth want me back?

"You're urm... Enthusiastic." Ruth laughed nervously. "I just wanted you to do a small job for me... Something quite trivial, a favour for a friend."

Though there was still a cheerful smile etched across my face I could almost feel my spirit shattering in my body. Did Ruth not realise just how much I cared for her? Her disregard for my feelings infuriated me so much but I couldn't help but forgive her, though she should never did show any affection for me. My stomach twisted uncomfortably when I realised that she barely remembered that we were engaged once upon a time.

"I'm just bored," I lied, keeping a cemented grin onto my face.

"Oh, well, I'm incredibly busy and well- you know the new Gamemaker, the one who replaced Aurora? Do you know where her job application forms, identification and such has been kept?" Ruth's voice dropped into a low whisper. "I have a bad feeling about her Leein, like she is a fraud... Like she's involved with Aurora's death..."

"They're kept in the President's office on corridor D," I replied sternly. "The President is rarely in there of course but it's still a very private room... I mean, going in there without permission would be illegal, it would be treason!"

"Get it for me, Leein, please." Ruth looked at me rather desperately, her dark eyes widenening in desperation. "I need to get in there but the Games are ending and my schedule is so tight- pretty please? Aurora Nellington's life is involved in this- justice is involved with this!"

"Aurora's death was an accident," I sighed, turning to face the screen which had cameras locked on Maximotus, who was storming through the desert with a smirk on his face. "This could mean big trouble..."

"Please," before I could turn to face Ruth I felt her warm hand on mine. "For me."

"I'll consider it," I mumbled, though my love for Ruth was easily winning the battle against my other judgement. Looming through the corridor was a flash of purple and I pulled my hand away from Ruth's diffidently. "You better leave, Jynx is here."

"I am indeed," Jynx said as she glared through the doorway. Ruth's desperate face morphed back into a more classy, business like one. "Not up to no good, are we?"

"I was asking Leein to do me a favour." Ruth paused, adding, "I wanted him to fetch me the blueprints for the genetically modified flies."

"Fine."

Ruth gave me one last smile and for a glorious moment she patted my back before confidently striding back into the brightly lit corridors. My stomach seemed to be doing some sort of aerobatic stunts inside me, and Jynx' amethyst eyes flickered towards me.

"I know you love her," she smirked. "It's in your eyes."

"Yeah, I do." I muttered, glancing to the floor.

Jynx's purple lips curved upwards. "Well I wouldn't do that favour she asked you to do dear, because then I'd have to tell the President." She helped herself to a cookie from the Avox's shaking tray whilst digging her pearly white fangs into it. "From District Two where I come from we are strong believers in keeping a secret to the grave, so don't make me spill yous otherwise any little secrets of yours really would be going into a grave, wouldn't they?"

* * *

**Spyglys Dorn, District 11 POV:**

All the snow had completely melted so that the desert was just one vast landscape of soggy sand that squelched whenever I walked through it. The midday sun was now at it's most powerful; its rays were directed on my face, and if I didn't have a natural tan from working in the District Eleven orchards I would have suffered immensely.

It was weird to think that no matter what happened I'd never work in the orchards again. I'd either be rotting in a coffin or I'd be much too rich to need to work, but regardless of what I did I would certainly miss doing the things normal kids my age did. No victor enjoyed strolls through the sun or brawled with other teenagers, because that would stain the Capitol's reputation.

I sat down, feeling the damp sand make some unpleasant noise under my weight, but I was past caring since the Games had began. There was so much mud and muck that coated you throughout the Games and you eventually learnt to ignore it, even if it didn't carry the nicest smell with it. I was so close to victory now, it was almost as if I could reach out and grab it with my hand, only for it to be snagged back again.

There was this constant urge that itched through my skin- I always felt the need to grasp my father's ring, as if it was the only motivation I had, the only reason I had to win this damn game. I didn't like to admit it but whenever it was tied around my neck I always liked to think that I was taking a small part of home with me.

The reality was I was stuck in a gladiator style battle and there was a seventy-five percent chance that I wouldn't make it home, and that was a pretty big percentage.

"What're you doing?"

I expected to turn around to see an amused Kieran, a curious Katie or a demanding Monk but Maximotus towered in the spot, his tone almost soft as he held a bloodstained sword in his hands. My hands automatically held onto the gem I owned, prepared for a fight if need be.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking..." Maximotus grinned whilst the sun brightened his ice cold eyes. "That's something not many people do."

"It's something you have to do if you want to survive," I shrugged. I was surprisingly calm despite the fact I was face to face with the biggest killer if the Games, but he wasn't going to add me to his list of victims, I made sure of it.

"It's too bad you're not going to win then, isn't it?" Maximotus' hands both tightened around the handle of his sword.

"And you decide who lives or dies?" I laughed.

"The Careers always do," Maximotus edged closer to me, deeper and deeper into the sweltering desert. "It's a fact of life."

I still remained cross-legged on the floor, the necklace in my palm started glowing lightly. "Really? Katie probably thought that when I ensured a knife buried itself into her skull."

"Liane killed Katie," Maximotus said, the hunk of metal trembling in his hand slightly.

"And look what happened to Liane, she's dead." I chuckled, probably louder than intended. "Tristan thought he'd win, but a knife found its way across his throat. Selena thought she could win before I threw a spear right into her stomach."

I stood up whilst the necklace glowed so harshly it burned brighter then the roaring sun, its violet glow was blinding but it sent a fantastic surge of adrenaline through me. Maximotus sprinted closer, shouting at me shakily. "And? What's the moral of the story you pathetic boy?"

Those words were so harsh, yet they reminded me of my father, how he always found me as a disgrace, but deep inside I knew I had changed- I wasn't a disgrace anymore. My pulse raced and as if my anger was converted into power the blinding glow around me increased so that it surrounded Maximotus and I, the static electricity it released was so great I could see Maximotus' blonde hair standing on end while every bristle of hair in my arm slowly began to rise and my heart thudded.

"The moral of the story is that if snide little children such as you mess with me, they end up dead."

And then the powerful surge of energy that surrounded me solidified. There was a powerful noise that rushed through my ears like wind combined with Maximotus' angry cries as the wall of force shoved him off his feet and sent him crashing into a large chunk of rock. Maximotus groaned as there was a crimson patch that inked his golden hair. His blue eyes looked forward and with a flash of movement so the blue light that surrounded me was clashed with the red light that jetted out of his palm.

Then my shield broke as if it were a pane of glass that had been hit by a tiny pebble. Though the red light had exploded into nothingness once the impact had been made with the shield shattered into small triangles of energy that fizzed into nothingness. The shockwave of the impact sent me stumbling back and I barely had time to create another shield as Maximotus sent another blast of energy at me.

"Good move District Eleven, but that was only a little magic trick to get the show started." Maximotus grinned and made sure to show me the diamond and the ring he possessed. "No more time for silly magic tricks, the show begins now and I'm going to ensure that this entertains the audience for _hours_."

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV **

For the first time in thirteen days the pressure of the Games had finally gotten to me, and with it there was a side dosage of sweaty palms and a dry throat. With my words and facial expression I managed to pretend that I felt arrogant and ready to fight, but in reality my mind was racing for some kind of plan. Unfortunately the gem which I had trusted more than any other ally had failed me, and though it held an indescribable amount of force that electrical field Spyglys held was also indescribable.

Naturally there was a clash, and the flashes of red and blue slowly ceased. Spyglys was panting heavily, but it hit me that when I said I had more tricks up my sleeve I wasn't lying. Spyglys may have had a powerful gem, but I had three.

With a laugh I held out my palm and watched as a rod of lightning threw itself at Spyglys, and though his eyes widened with shock for a microsecond he still held out his hand to deflect it, and I barely had time to register the pain as the lightning brushed the side of my head and sent blood splattering out of where my ear was. The boiling pain was unbearable while a blackened oval piece of flesh dropped to the ground, accompanied by droplets of melted skin.

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve," Spyglys said triumphantly as the pain sent me to my knees. At least I still had my hearing and my life.

But that all seemed to go as I was knocked back onto the ground, though I could barely see through my fuzzy vision I managed to gather that Spyglys had kicked me into the silky sand. I was still losing a lot of blood, and I could see it running through the sand like a polluted river.

"Evil, twisted people don't like very long Maximotus," Spyglys grabbed onto the sword which I had dropped, and he raised it high in the air as he was prepared to chop it right into my body. "Karma always comes back-"

_Crack._

I shoved my foot into Spyglys' knee in a bid to escape, and he grunted in pain as the kick knocked him off balance. I repeated the kick and the horrifying crack and a shout of pain from Spyglys followed while his balance was lost completely. That satisfying noise indicated that I had broken or at least damaged Spyglys' knee, and there was no running away from him.

But offensive moves could still be refracted by his gem, so I lunged quickly and tore the gem from his throat as quickly as I could, throwing it into the blood splattered sand beside me whilst a different kind of necklace was revealed- a leather cord that held some kind of stone ring. Spyglys thrashed wildly, almost bucking me off him, but I had him pinned down good enough to incarcerate him for a good minute or so.

So I had to kill him as soon as possible.

He was struggling too harshly for me to use any of my gems, and I hadn't yet mastered the ring with the ability to control people. The sword was inches away from my fingertips but if I leant away even slightly I'd be giving the strong Eleven boy a chance to escape and (even more consequently) attack. And then my hands met the cord on Spyglys' neck.

I was going to give Spyglys a death that seemed too mild and slow for my liking, but a kill was a kill. I quickly clung onto the small chord around Spyglys' neck with both hands and tightened it around him so that the ring that originally hung by his chest zipped up and rested on his throat as the leather wire was wound around his neck narrowly, effectively constricting his breathing.

"Karma doesn't exist," I laughed whilst Spyglys fought and thrashed. "Neither does the afterlife, so it's the end of the road for you-"

I'd like to of thought that Spyglys was screaming silently, that his pleads were cut off with his breathing, but he seemed worrying calm. He still fought with all his might, but there was no sign of him being truly terrified of me apart from his eyes which were now bloodshot and bulging out of his sockets. Slowly but surely his fighting got more feeble as the oxygen failed to reach his muscles, but he continued fighting uselessly.

I laughed and stood up, dragging the boy up with me- all his body had gone limp, but his muscular arm still flailed and swiped towards me as he was pulled up. I held onto the back of his token while the leather was wrapped about his neck like a noose, and he was finally managing to make some noise- horrible, slow choking sounds that sounded a lot like he was retching or something.

And then he stopped completely.

There was a nasty cannon while his standing stopped completely and he was strung up in the air, his body suspended with my hand. I sneered at the dead boy- out of the last tributes left he was the strongest, even with his lack of an arm. I threw him aside, whilst the fulfilling thought of Spyglys now being nothing more than a corpse dragged a smile across my face. Spyglys' wide, shocked eyes looked directly into the bloodstained sand, his face was tinged a worrying purple and small beads of blood dripped from his neck where the leather had managed to cut into the skin.

I may have lost my ear, but I had managed to wriggle my way into the last three remaining tributes with all four gems in my possession.

This was going to be easy pickings.

* * *

**Wow, I'm in shock...**

**Final Three, it feels so surreal. I'm in shock. Anyway, I have nothing to say but yeah- Wow. This story will be done by the end of this month, and this story only has 7 planned chapters left, three of which will be arena based.**

**Also I'm sorry if the death was unoriginal- I was kind of desperate for originality, especially when the story was reaching its climax.**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: What did you think of Spyglys? Thanks to Freedom of Thought, who submitted a fantastic tribute._**


	49. Memories

_Day Thirteen_

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

The evening in the arena has finally settled, and the sun which was once scorching had faded into a pale full moon, which sent shadows scattered about the ruined area of what used to be the pyramid. In one hand I held my sword, which was still layered in dried blood from previous victims. In the other hand was a small piece of rope which I had attached to Spyglys' neck, and as if he were a disobedient dog I dragged his still body along the ground which was wet from melted snow.

Funnily enough Spyglys was much lighter when he was dead. I could rope his body along with little to no effort, only needing to tug on it properly when there was a rock blocking his way or if we had to climb. I felt like Spyglys should've been grateful that his whole nervous system died with his body, because the way I dragged him through the desert had probably grated his face or something. I barely cared; I wasn't going to turn all morbid just because there was a dead shell of a person a metre behind me.

The Gamemakers weren't going to let me go on a rampage, that wasn't going to happen; it was always a fact that tributes who tiptoed the line got offed from the Gamemakers themselves. I was much too clever to become too emotionally unstable, but I _was _going to kill the two remaining tributes left, I'd just drag it out and make the Games that much more disturbing first.

Hence my plan to drag Spyglys into the area Monkshood Splice was in. Because of her newfound ability to slide herself in between small rocks to use as hiding places it was impossible to find her, but I knew where about she was hiding. Maybe if she saw his dead body hanging from a rock she'd realise that she was doomed, and once I'd scared her I'd go to Rayann and finish her off. If Monk had the honour of having the final fight with me the Games would be in the bag-

And with all four gems in my possession was there any way I couldn't win?

I knew I was in the exact center of the arena when I saw the Cornucopia. Despite the fact the Bloodbath had been two weeks ago there were still signs of supplies that the Careers did not want. I walked past a tin can which had been crushed under a nasty rock, its green contents had shot out and covered the floor like the bloodstains from long dead tributes. I could see the golden horn of the Cornucopia, toppled over with its grand paint scraped off.

It would end very soon and I'd be shipped out of this place. The thought of what would happen when I won was almost as sweet as the inner relief of winning. I knew I had won, Spyglys felt like the last real competition I had, and when he died the odds of me losing withered away.

I manage to look at the spot where I made my first kill, the first in a line of many victims, the blind girl from District Eight who seemed mightily impressive. The spot where she last stood alive seemed cold and distant, the only real sign of a girl dying there were the dots of dried blood where blood had blasted out of her skull. To think she'd be the first victim, and to think many others would follow.

The thought of the amount of families that hated me now almost made me feel guilty, but they were all hypocrites, treasuring one human life over another. We were all the same to a degree, a flame destined to be extinguished at one point or another; why would anyone value something so wide as a human life? There were once billions of humans, and though the statistic had been reduced to millions there were still so many primates crawling across the earth's surface.

It almost made me think about the universe. My parents said that the universe was made by an exceptionally powerful man who possessed powers like the rings in my hand, but I somehow doubted that. I believed that something made the blaze of stars and life, like a spark or a collision. Something that moulded the earth into the trees, rivers and people who were destined to die. Why were human lives considered precious when they were microscopic germs on a whole landscape of existence?

Maybe I thought differenly than others, but humans never did think correctly. I'd even acknowledged that soon, in another sixty years or so, nature would declare it my time to die. But I wasn't going to die now. While survival of the fittest existed I had the biggest chance of living, Monk was clever in a stupid sort of way and Rayann was fast on her feet but I was better at everything else.

I glanced around the proximity and figured out where about Monk would be using a mental map. She'd be somewhere around the area but it would be hard to find her, she was probably looking through a gap in her hiding spot with baited breaths.

She can run, she can hide, but she won't win.

"Are you here, Monk?" I asked, glancing around and finding a jagged piece of stone that looked like a small flagpole. I dragged Spyglys' body towards it, laughing at how frozen it looked. Once I dragged him to the small pole of stone I grabbed the rope that was snaked around his neck and strung him up so that his body hung off the stone like an executed criminal. "Come out, come out wherever you are. You might as well put up a fight!"

Hopefully, the warning was strong enough. I smirked and stabbed Spyglys in the gut one last time for good luck, and though blood left his body he didn't flinch, as expected.

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

There were three tributes left now, I didn't know how I managed to fight my way into the Final Three but it had happened, now all I needed to do was outlive the other two tributes and I'd be shipped back to District Ten to see my family again. That was a strange thought, because I assumed I wouldn't see anyone from District Ten again when I was reaped, but the possibility seemed achievable now.

I hardly knew what I would do if I were sent home. There would be some definite things like the uncountable amount of money, the mentoring, the house in the desolate Victor's Village and the tour, but I'd still have to live like a normal person. I supposed winning would give me every right to demand a load of burgers from the finest District Ten meat, accompanied with fries that would make the potatoes in District Eleven jealous.

If potatoes could be jealous, of course.

The thought of food sent my stomach growling like an angry lion, but that was nothing to do with any culinary fantasies I was having, I literally hadn't ate for days and I took careful sips of the small amount of water I had to stay hydrated. If only Blaise was with me, he'd have kept track of things. If I was to win I guess I'd visit his grandparents, the ones who raised my District partner and the ones who mourned him. Maybe I gave them a sense of justice when I killed Liane.

If Maximotus was the last tribute to die, which I seriously hoped so, that would mean that all the Careers had been eliminated. I liked to think the Careers deserved to die, but not all of them were nasty pieces of work like Maximotus and Liane. I had a really nasty gut instinct that Maximotus was still fighting somewhere, but I still kept my hopes up.

I peered out of the small rocks that I had wedged my small body between, looking longingly into the inky night sky. There was a couple of stars, but there weren't any faces of dead tributes. I kept my head out of the small cranny, gulping in the fresh air of the cool desert night; my hiding spot was insulated by my own body heat, so it was nice to be cooled down by the freshness of the night.

And then my eyes locked onto something else and I almost threw myself back into my hiding spot, desperately holding on to the only weapon I possessed.

Maximotus was in my line of sight with a triumphant grin on his face. He had obviously commited the last kill, and it pleased him. I moved one eye closer to the gap in the rocks to get a better look at Maximotus, and the last person who had died did put up a good fight; Maximotus' blonde hair had crimson streaks of blood through it, his nose looked quite broken and dried blood covered the side of his face where there was no ear, only burnt flesh.

And then I had to stifle a horrifed cry when I saw him drag Spyglys along the floor like he was forcing a dog who refused to walk. Spyglys was dead, no question about it. That meant that the only person I had spoken to on a personal level left was dead. I didn't cry, but I certainly felt kind of empty and confused.

"Are you here Monk?" Maximotus chuckled, and I pressed myself against the stone wall to keep out of his sight. There were more taunts that he made from afar but I didn't pay attention to them, because I knew his evil words would be drilled into my head, only to haunt my nightmares. Out of bravery, or maybe stupidity, I looked out at Maximotus again, and he had tied Spyglys to some kind of rock by the neck-

He was hanging him!

That was when I had the urge to throw up, and the vomit forced itself up my throat only for me to force it back down- it was disgusting, but I needed to retain whatever food that remained in my body. Spyglys' corpse swung slightly in the air, almost like a pendulum. His empty eyes were locked to the floor in what could've been humiliation.

And then Maximotus wrenched his sword into Spyglys' gut, and in desperation I hugged my knees closer to my body, praying Maximotus would just leave me alone. Hadn't he done enough damage? When was he going to be fulfilled?

"Come on Monk," Maximotus said after brutally stabbing Spyglys in the gut again. "Don't be a wimp... I know you're somewhere around here and the Gamemakers won't let you hide forever."

A couple of times he moved around the area, peeking through gaps in rocks and other potential hiding places, some of them were the ones I had once stayed in. I could see all four gems covering him- the necklace, the ring, the bracelet and the small diamond. It was funny, really, because he looked so feminine when covered with jewels.

And then the rocks under his boots crunched when he moved towards my direction. I felt as if an eagle had just swept my innards out of my stomach and threw them into the sky. I desperately held onto my knife and edged myself to the side of my small hiding place while Maximotus peered in. My whole body trembled whilst I caught a glimpse of his cold eyes, I could almost feel his warm breath...

And then he moved away.

"I'll stay here overnight," Maximotus warned, moving back to Spyglys' body and wrenching his sword into the poor guy's neck in order to vent out his anger. "I'll wait before I kill you, Monk."

"I'll just kill you in your sleep," I whispered to myself, casting a glance at the knife in my hand.

For once, I had a plan.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District Five POV:**

There were rare moments where you'd feel completely at ease, lost in a world of tranquility and peace, and it almost seemed as if there was barely a trouble in the world. The moment was rare, but it was an even more abnormal sensation when you felt it in the Hunger Games. Just lying down, staring up at the sky without a care in the world as if there was no gun by my side.

Being in the last three tributes standing felt weird. There were twenty-one kids who had been killed for me to be in this position. I liked to have thought that it was Maximotus who had died, because he was the only person left in the arena who I felt was sickening enough to kill. The others- the Ten girl and the Eleven boy, they would have been much less intimidating opponents but shooting them would've been much harder; I now knew that there were actual people in the arena now, and not just targets. I'd accepted long ago that I had to kill, and I would be more than unhappy if I didn't get to finish off Maximotus myself.

The Hunger Games brought a lot of painful memories, that stung fresh in my mind. I tried to convince myself that they'd heal but I knew that was a lie, deep wounds always left scars, or maybe the recovering process would just make things worse. If I were to win would my life consist of visions of the death and gore I had experienced?

The anthem rang through the arena again, showing the dark skinned District Eleven boy. My heart stopped when I realised that Maximotus was out there, somewhere, probably searching for me. The paranoia suddenly struck and within milliseconds the gun was in my hand, aimed at nothing in particular. The tension was too much, the thought of knowing that I was probably going to see him again- would I be able to win a final battle with Maximotus?

Most probably not, but I hoped so... Maybe...

There was a point in the Games where I threw up my arms and wanted to die, but now it was so easy to see how stupid I had been- willing to give up the game all because of a nasty experience in the arena. I had dreams, ambitions and desires and if I just gave up every thought or lesson that crossed my mind would've just been washed away as if they had no purpose in the first place, and I didn't want that to happen.

I was sure that there were other tributes, dead or alive, who had things to live for too. I remembered looking at the Eleven boy in training and citing him as a potential threat, but now that he was dead I viewed him in a different light, just an average kid thrown into a cage like twenty-three others in the arena. The Hunger Games were always inhumane, I detested them, but I had to accept that they were a ordinary part of life that happened long before and would most probably continue long after my lifetime.

I had changed since my name was called in the Reaping ceremony, I probably seemed like the same old girl from my outer shell, but on the inside I was much different person; I knew was it was like to trust somebody, to lose somebody close to me, and for the first time in my life I had been given a purpose. There were negative repercussions too, because I had never detested someone before in my life.

Not in the way I detested Maximotus, anyway. That boy's snide grin and cold eyes- along with his merciless attitude- made him the most evil person I had ever met in my life, and though everyone had their faults Maximotus just seemed like the biological representation of sin. I knew that the Capitol audience preferred him to me, his flawless combat skills ensured that, but as a person he was certainly despicable.

Why did the Capitol love tributes based on their ability to kill? There were the occasional exceptions, but they were aesthetic reasons. Sometimes the District kids that were particularly witty or sarcastic had their small cult followings, but they usually died eventually because the Capitol only rated a human's life on their ability to survive on a forest of bloodthirsty teenagers.

And because of Maximotus I _was _bloodthirsty. I wanted to see Maximotus' cannon ring out, even visualising his demise sent some sickening satisfaction through my body. To think that my skill in javelin throwing would lead to me using my sharp accuracy to fire a bullet into a boy almost emphasised the twisted morals the Hunger Games possessed.

But it was the truth: I wanted to kill Maximotus. I wanted to kill. I wanted to be a murderer. Killing the girl from Ten would be a lot harder, but I was still ready to do it for survival. Two bullets in my gun, with two tributes left.

Was I willing to survive?

Hell yes.

* * *

**Eek, this chapter is late- my sincerest apologies. It was short, fillery, and Rayann's POV was unedited, but I hope it'll satsify you :) **

**And I'm saddened yet relieved to announce that there are only two arena chapters left - both featuring a death. I honestly don't know who I'll kill... I wanted to go by votes but I am going to pick the most tragic victor with the biggest sequel potential. **

**_~Toxic _**

**_Question: Rayann- Love/Hate/On the fence?_**


	50. Storm

_Day fourteen:_

* * *

**Monkshood Splice, District 10 POV:**

The chill air hit me violently as soon as I crept out of the small hiding place so that every hair on my body stood on end. I held onto the sharp knife with hands that were trembling either from fear or cold. A couple of metres ahead of me, snuggled up in a comfortable sleeping bag was Maximotus. His face seemed either paler in the dim light that seeped from the full moon.

The antagonist (or in some cases hero) of the Games was finally going to die, only because he decided to fall asleep. After all the lives he had taken, all the battles he won and all the expectations of him being victor killing him by slitting his throat was almost anti-climatic, but I had to be real- did I ever stand a chance against Maximotus while he was awake?

I had to do this.

I tiptoed forwards, stumbling over a rock I failed to notice. After restraining a loud cry of shock I continued walking, always casting a glance at Maximotus' snoring form. Though he seemed fast asleep I always expected him to snap awake and charge at me with a sword. After some self reassurance I went over to Spyglys' hung body and swiped my blade through the rope, trying my best to avoid seeing his wounds or his empty eyes. I couldn't save Spyglys, but I could make sure his corpse wasn't vandalised further. Spyglys' body slammed into the ground and the sheer sound of his fallen body made a loud noise.

My heart froze when Maximotus stirred, but he continued to lie sleeping.

And then adrenaline told me what else to do. With my dagger in hand I staggered forwards, almost feeling as if I had no control over my actions. Soon I was so close to Maximotus' inanimate body, and that terrified me; while I towered over him he looked so innocent and young, with his messy blonde hair and his shallow breaths which made his chest rise and fall slowly. And then a more cynical part of me told me that his cherub like look didn't make him any less evil.

That was what made me decide to do it. As if I were going to sacrifice Maximotus I raised the blade in my palms high in the air, my heartbeat suddenly furious as I was prepared to kill my second victim-

And then his hand lashed out and hit mine.

Everything felt weird and blurred- I could vaguely hear myself cry out in shock, and then the next second felt like another forever. Maximotus leapt forward and grabbed one of my arms, holding it in his hand and snarling evilly.

"If you're going to kill somebody in their sleep, make sure you're silent." Maximotus' laugh terrified me, and there was a chill in my body that was much colder than the desert night.

"Wh- Wha?" I couldn't even talk through all my confusion and shock.

"Making it to third place must have been a shocking honour," Max smirked and removed his own dagger from his belt, and my eyes widened as the sharp metal was illuminated in the moonlight. Maximotus dragged the dagger down my arm, tearing the skin so that dark droplets of blood escaped from beneath. I cried out in shock, but I was too numb to feel any pain. "You're not going to make it to second place."

"I'm worth ten of you," I snarled, feeling less brave than I acted. I always made sure I had the last word, but at this moment I felt like I had finally lost.

"You're all mouth but no fight," Maximotus snapped, shoving me slightly. For the first time in adays I grinned, as if amused, because I could tell I had gotten to Maximotus. Now my grin was going to disconcern him further.

"What're you laughing at?" Maximotus frowned, pinning his blade to my throat. He was so close that his eyes were looking directly into mine, his nose only millimetres from my own. I trembled as my sinuses absorbed Max's rancid breath.

And then, in reply, I stuck my finger into the wound where Maximotus' ear once was. The finger entered the cave of blood, and while Maximotus screamed and shouted in agony I withdrew my fingers and looked at my fingers in horror, trying to ignore the layer of sickening blood. Maximotus' held onto his wound and I swiped the blade from his hand and tried running.

But I soon tripped, and Maximotus was now hovering over me with the gems. I didn't have any gems, only a measly knife. I kept the knife firm behind my back, hoping that I could get lucky and lunge it into Maximotus' neck.

"Any last words?" Maximotus smirked, and I crawled back slightly, trying to create some distance between us.

"I guess you win," I laughed, but this time I meant it. I came into the arena being rude, and I was going to go out of it in the exact same manner. "But you're not the victor yet, and you never will be."

"I have the gems and Rayann is the only one left- she'll lose." Maximotus' eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that her name?" I said cockily. "Yeah, that Rayann's a winner then, isn't she? You might have the talent and weapons Maximotus, but she's the one with karma on her side. I don't view you as a victor, because you're a pathetic, lonely mercenary."

Maximotus was trembling with fury now. "Liar! Shut up!"

"Rayann of District Five," I stood up and glared at Maximotus, taunting him with my knife behind my back. "Ladies and gentlemen I present you Rayann of District Five, the victor of the two hundreth and second-"

"Shut up!" Maximotus repeated louder and angrier, and I was blinded by a bright red flash of light whist I threw my knife towards his face.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

Another cannon's fire erupted around the whole arena, and I was probably the only clueless person who heard it. The other person was probably the reason that there was a cannon in the first place.

I rubbed my tired eyes that were drained from sleep because of the arena's turmoils, though my vision was still blurry as I tried to blink through the bright sun which was peaking out of dark clouds. The clouds certainly foreshadowed a nasty storm, and though so many people had died and so many cannons had fired the Gamemakers were going to take it to another level. How many had died? My tired mind processed that one second I was in the final three...

And now...

Now I was in the final two.

The shock of it all is so extreme I dropped the bowl of ground up insects to the floor, watching as the carved rock rolled across the ground and its gooey contents crept along the floor. For a second I was annoyed- a load of crushed insects was barely a five star breakfast, but it was better than starving and it was jam packed with protein too. After trying to reassure myself I kicked the bowl further away. Was I seriously resorting to crappy tasting, liquidised crap to survive?

I supposed I should've prepared myself for foul tasting food, but I didn't expect to live into the stage where I would start feeling hungry, let alone the final two tributes. The Games had taken some sharp turns and for the millionth time I felt uncomfortable about now knowing what was going on around me.

Two people out there- the Ten girl and Maximotus. The strategic problems: If Maximotus was alive he'd be harder to fight, if the girl was out there she'd be harder to kill. And to make things more complicated I knew that they had at least one- or probably all- of the gems. The ethical problems: I wanted to kill Maximotus, and I knew that if I had the final fight with him it wouldn't just be a fight to win, it would be personal. The girl would be harder to kill, and it would probably sting me a little if I knew I missed out the oppurtunity to kill Maximotus.

In the distance there's a darkness brewing along the skyline, and I knew that there'll be a storm coming for definite. If there was ever going to be a storm I'd stand no chance of surviving; the only shield of the elements I had was the torn jacket the Gamemakers gave me before I entered the arena. There were rocks to crawl under, but the Gamemakers weren't going to let that happen- nobody hides in the final, conflict was the only certain outcome.

All I could do was wait.

Waiting would be the hardest part, waiting for the other last tribute standing and wondering if they'll actually manage to kill you. Twenty two cannons had fired in fourteen days, and the next cannon wouldn't tell everyone in the arena that somebody had just died, it would tell the audience at home that they had finally got their victor.

I didn't know what I'd do if I were a victor, I'd probably just sit back and do as I was told in order to escape any punishment, because tributes have tried to use their power to light up a rebellion in the past and they never got away. I'd just keep to myself and wallow in my own misery, preferably not being addicted to alcohol, morphine or anything of the sort.

Maximotus would probably mentor District One, like every other previous Career tribute he'd assist the Careers and make them even more bloodthirsty, and the thought of any Maximotus clones really did disturb me.

The Ten girl would probably be too loud mouthed, I'd really be worried for her if she won. She had the tendency to point out the negative aspect of things, and if the Capitol was told anything else other than how amazing and beautiful it was there'd be a lot of anger.

And anger was the last thing the Capitol needed. I'd heard of the Capitol and the punishments before- they rarely kill rebellious victors unless they really need to, but they'll always hurt their victors... Family nembers of victors always have a knack of dying. Though I didn't care about my mother I did care about my siblings, and though I almost couldn't care less about whether I died if something happened to them...

I'd never forgive myself.

Chances were I'd lose, because the other person alive had gems and they knew what to expect... I was still going to fight. But when did the fighting stop? The fighting never stopped. There'd still be so many battles once the Games were finished, god knows what the Capitol would expect for me, or what nightmares I'd wake up sobbing to.

I didn't want to be like the wide eyed, shaking victors with no families. The fighting never stops, and that reality tore me in two.

A part of me wanted to fight until the end.

But there was a vulnerable part of me that I detested, and that part just wanted the fighting to stop right now, a quick death would be quicker than suffering, right?

I stood up and looked at the threatening stormclouds that loomed dangerously close. As reluctant as I was I knew that I had to fight for my sisters, for Layla- my only friend back home and especially for Bethuny. All I had to do was kill of this tribute, blow the bullet into their skull, and it would all be over. I'd complete my promise and live my happily ever after...

I knew it wasn't that easy.

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District One POV:**

The blast of light throttled Monk backwards, and her body slammed into a rock violently, sliding down to the ground so that it slumped to the ground motionless as a cannon fired. The tears stung in my eyes whilst I glanced at her lifeless body. How dare she have the nerve to tell me I was going to lose! I knew she was wrong, but the slightest trace of tears had appeared. I was scared of losing and bringing so much shame on myself.

And Monk woke me up, she actually revoked a fear of losing that I always had. All my life I wanted to be exceptional, but what if that didn't happen?

No, she was wrong. She was the one who had lost. I glanced at Monk's dead body and laughed at the pain I had caused her- the blast had hit her in the chest and killed her instantly, charring her clothes and skin and warping the muscle beneath while steam rose from the nasty burn.

But she wasn't defeated- her dead eyes were still alight with the glee of seeing my torment. Her lips were still stuck into that annoying smirk she had, even through death- and for the first time I felt intimidated by a tribute. I may have won but did Monk have the last laugh? I had to fight to convince myself that the lazy girl from Ten was going to laze forever and she felt no sense of victory.

"I'm the winner, Monk," I said, looking to the silver puddle on the floor; Monk tried throwing a knife at me but it was reduced to liquid metal by the sheer heat of the blast. It was a worrying thought but if I made the slightest hesitation before sending the burning ray of energy at Monk I'd of had a blade in my neck, and it would've been my cannon firing.

There was a moment of silence, I'd only kill one more tribute and I'd walk out as the winner. I smirked when I realised that Rayann was the only tribute left, I'd always wanted a good final battle with her. I wondered whether she'd be as fun to kill as her allies, but I knew that since the final battle was upon us the Gamemakers definitely promised an interesting fight.

The area around me had streaks of red, green, blue and yellow light splitting through the sky like four bright torches that were emitted from the gems I possessed. Deep inside I had this revoked fear of losing, but with all four gems I could defeat Rayann easily. I could control them now: I had a love of killing, a hatred for other tributes, an ambition to win and a fear of losing, which was an equation that could only lead to ultimate victory.

I had a plan, not that I needed one but I wanted Rayann to be on her toes in her final moments. I wanted the audience to remember me forever, most victors disappeared into the solitude that they desired but I wanted to be much more... Memorable. With a smirk I grabbed onto Monk's hair and dragged her back towards the spot where Spyglys' body was.

The Gamemakers hadn't sent a hovercraft to collect him, they probably knew that I was going to have fun with the two bodies. With an evil laugh I tied a small piece of rope around both tributes' necks, hoisting them up so that their empty eyes gazed into each other.

"Aw, allies reunited," I whispered to the corpses, and I was vaguely aware that they couldn't hear me. That was what made it fun; I could've done whatever I wanted with their bodies, taunted their families and friends...

But instead I just threw them back to the ground, laughing at their heads knocked together. There was already a small pool of blood at their feet, dribbling slowly from Monk's chest and Spyglys' stomach. I wasn't going to tear up their bodies, only savages did that- they were only simple reminders to Rayann, reminders that I didn't play fair.

There was a moment where I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes. All of a sudden, even though I made it so far, I supposed I should've been thankful that I didn't die. Though I wanted to play the Games I always thought that death was the worst thing that could happen to somebody. There was no afterlife or reincarnation, death was just a biological shutdown.

If that was the truth why did it still make me shudder whenever I saw that smile that was forever etched onto Monk's lips? Or why did my stomach churn when Spyglys' eyes seemed to flicker up and glance at me?

I shifted some rocks around the area so that there were plenty of hiding places for Rayann to crawl behind and make the final fight that more intense before I killed her. Soon the rain pounded down from the sky like a constant, watery veil. The sky was dark, thunder rumbled, all the blood that smeared across me was washed into the ground whilst my clothes were soaked in seconds. There was a inescapable darkness that was only lit up by the occasional flash of lightning.

I'd set up the perfect fighting spot, thought up of a dramatic speech to make the Games that much more exciting and now the Gamemakers assisted me by giving me the perfect atmosphere. All they needed to reward me my victory was the final jigsaw piece, the final tribute.

"Bring me Rayann Carter!" I shouted up into the sky, at the Gamemakers in particular. I knew there were clouds above me but my vision was reduced drastically by the thick rain. The Gamemakers currentl had control over me, they didn't fear me but they'd follow my orders for the sake of their callous audience.

You didn't have to worry about me going into the Games, mother, because I was destined to win.

* * *

**Urgh, I killed the fan favourite... Please don't kill me in exchange. I adored Monk too, but Rayann/Maximotus would be the more sequel-esque tributes (I have plans for both of these jewels but only one plan will go forwards) and they'd have the overall most entertaining final fight.**

**Now allow me to weep behind a rock, thank you for Monk, Trouilefou, I loved her.**

**_~Toxic _**

**_Question: I know a majority of you love Monk anyway. So instead, how excited are you for the grand finale? I have a lot of drama in following chapters that will conclude the Games nicely, regardless of who wins._**

**_Oh, and vote for Rayann or Max in my poll. Yeah. _**


	51. Finale

_Day Fourteen_

* * *

**Marx Nystalgia, President of Panem POV:**

"Do you think the Games will finish by today?" I asked Tobias down the phone, the phone in question was brass and exquisite. An antique that was over a thousand years old, though it had been updated to run more smoothly so that my affairs went on undisturbed.

"No, Sir," Tobias sounded nervous, as he should. "The finalists will meet in about an hour... I-is that okay?"

"Just fine," I purred, glancing at the ticking clock. This final was going to be the best in years, I wanted to make sure of it. I knew from the moment Tobias showed me his arena there'd be an interesting Games, but the tributes and overall game certainly exceeded my expectations. "Please Tobias... advertise this to the best of your ability."

"Viewing is compulsory-"

"Don't argue with me Tobias," I scolded in a paternal voice. "They'll all watch it but interest them a bit... And if no-one's interesting I might pay the school your son attends a quick visit and give him a one on one chat..."

Tobias got the hint. "Okay President-"

Without further ado I slammed the phone down, turning just as my wife and daughter walked into the room. My wife, Kayla, was a small woman with meek eyes and thin hair. She used to be pretty, but I didn't love her regardless- she was only there to boost my reputation and to provide me with children, and the most recent addition to the family was in her arms. Next to her was Natalia, my favourite daughter, with a smirk on her face.

"The Ten girl is finally dead," she smirked. "I was never a fan of hers."

"She captured hearts across the country with her wit," I commented, downing a small glass of sherry I had left on the nearest table. "Fortunately, her own heart was burnt out."

"Will the Games end soon daddy?" Natalya asked, her dark eyes lightening.

"An hour latest," I turned to my wife and smirked. "Are you going to watch it, darling?"

Kayla paused, and she looked to me in a disgusted manner. "I'm sorry... But I don't like bloodsports."

I glanced to the baby in her arms, trying to keep the smirk off my face. "Don't argue dear, we wouldn't want baby Rosie listening to any disputes, would we?"

Kayla looked to the innocent infant in her arms. "Lilliella... Her name is Lilliella."

"She's just a baby," Natalya turned to her mother and rolled her eyes. "She'll be regarded by name when she shows historical importance instead of crying and sleeping all day."

Kayla glared at Natalya scornfully, her voice quavering as she started speaking. "Natalya don't you dare say such-"

Natalya waved her arms dismissively. "Get out, wench."

Kayla looked at me, probably hoping for some kind of support, but I gave her the nastiest look that I could muster. There was an uneasy silence and then Kayla stormed out of the room, and though she tried keeping strong I could hear muffled sobs. Stupid prostitute, I hated her. Natalya and my sons were the only good thing she ever gave to me.

"Have you spoken to Jynx about the Gamemakers yet?" Natalya asked, her voice lowered so that the conversation seemed more confidential.

"No, but I'm sure we won't have to execute them after all." I paused, ignoring Natalya's shocked expression and clapping my hands so that the television snapped in and showed the two final tributes. Rayann was sitting down, staring into the distance uselessly whilst Maximotus set up the stage for the final fight.

"But... But..." Natalya paused. "They were breaking the law!"

"No evidence," I said, grabbing a cigar whilst keeping my eye on the tributes. "And the Games have been fun... Let us reward Tobias and Ruth with their lives."

"You'll regret it," Natalya warned me as I lit the cigar. "Dispose of them father, let Jynx and I run the Gamemaker department... You know that we're forever your loyal servants, me especially."

"Shush, Natalya." I glanced to my daughter, who's face was misted by the smoke from my cigar. I took another drag as the phone rang again. "Leave."

Natalya got down on her knees, whimpering slightly and kissing my hand before standing and leaving. A lot of people always disapproved of the power I gave Natalya, but I was a dictator- the true leader of Panem. She looked up at me reproachfully. "Forgive me father, you're ultimately right- I only care for your wellbeing."

As soon as she left I picked up the phone. "Evening."

"President," Jynx spoke down the phone.

"So, overall Tobias and Ruth have obeyed the law?" I asked, smirking ever so slightly. "No sign of criminality, no sign of mutiny?"

Jynx paused for a second, and I noted her hesitation. "No."

"Not even a late?"

"Not even a late, no failure to submit work, nothing."

"Fine," I muttered, running my hands through my white hair. There was another pause, and I pursed my lips for a second. "You're to leave, your job here is done. After the Games you are to go back to District Two."

"What?" Jynx sounded angry, but I didn't care.

"I don't care, we're low on mentors so I suggest you assist District Two - As payment for your loyalty you can retain your job as interviewer, but you have to be well behaved." There was another pause, I could almost feel the anger burning inside of Jynx. I continued talking with a smirk. "And tell Tobias that I want the finalists to be rounded up, somehow, someway."

With that I slammed the phone back down on the hook. I glanced at the wall and clicked my fingers, watching as the concrete turned into a realistic looking image of the girl from Five with the screen cut in half to show Maximotus- my personal favourite- readying groups of knives and laughing evilly. This was it, all the anticipation, all the deaths, all the children... And it came down to this.

It was going to be phenomenal.

* * *

**Rayann Grace Carter, District 5 POV:**

It was weird, not hiding out in the open and just trudging through debris and shattered glass that crunched underneath the weight of my boots. I had spent the last few moments of the Games hiding around, doing nothing to ensure my survival, but now I was out with a gun in my hand, prepared to shoot whatever tribute I could find in the head. This time it was me hunting.

My mind kept on tricking me, making me spin around and aiming my gun at nothingness, but I knew that somebody would stumble along quickly, and when they did I'd just pull the trigger at their head as quickly as possible whilst watching them crumple and die.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I mumbled to myself. I heard something snap behind me and my heart froze, ready for the last battle. When I did turn around I only managed to catch a glimpse of a startled rabbit. It gazed at me, and scampered off when it realised that I had noticed it.

No point killing it, I won't have to eat in this damn arena again no matter the outcome.

But what was the outcome? Fifty-fifty, statistically, but I had a feeling that it was a lot worse than that. I tried convincing myself otherwise but no matter how optimistic I tried to be I knew that the odds were not in my favour, no matter what the escorts told me.

I continue walking north east, and I groaned when the lingering storm finally started. The rain poured down like a bucket of water and I was immediately soaked. I stumbled forwards, adjusting slowly to the darkness while thunder (or a cannon, if I was lucky) echoed in the sky. There was another pause and then I heard something else, a loud shout.

Through the thick rain I keep spotting rabbits and other animals scampering away, trying to desperately escape something. For a really brief second I'm put on edge, but I'm more concerned about being sheltered from the storm. I managed to crawl into a small rock, but it would be very temporary- I'd be fighting to the death soon.

There were another few minutes that were spent in that rock, trying to get dry and warm, but then I felt my whole body tremble when I caught a glimpse in the distance, and I knew what the rabbits were actually running from. They were running from a storm, definitely, but it wasn't any normal storm...

It was a hurricane of insects, all a flurry of beetles that scampered on the ground to flying insects such as wasps and mosquitoes. They were close enough for me to see, and definitely dangerously close regardless. They shrouded the horizon, like a looming big black moving wall that edged closer and closer. I grabbed onto my gun and flung myself into the open air, spluttering at the new arrival of rain. I could hear the threatening buzz of the insects' beating wings as they sped closer and closer, and I knew that I had to escape.

I threw myself over a large rock, rolling forwards like some kind of dodgy action star before sprinting away from the insects. I continue racing forward, ignoring my screaming lungs. Every now and then I stumbled over a rock because my vision was so obscured by the pouring rain. The insects were getting dangerously close and a stray fly even managed to whizz over my shoulder.

I whimpered in fear and ran into what looked like a ritualistic stone circle, only managing to turn around and catch a glimpse of the insects that were right in front of me, prepared to swoop down and consume me completely-

And then they dispersed, moving away in an explosion of black and grey, moving off in their own direction. My pulse was racing so fast it felt like I had extra hearts in my wrists and neck, and then I felt all alone, encircled in stone.

And then my stomach lurched when I caught a glimpse of two people... A boy and a girl, hanging motionless from separate pieces of rope, though their bodies were so close they were staring into each other's eyes. Below their suspended feet was a puddle of blood that was being washed away like a diluted, red lake that streamed towards my feet. The sight was enough to make me feel ill, and I felt even worse when I realised that the girl was the Ten girl-

I was alone in the arena with Maximotus Leprenzo.

My arch nemesis.

The final fight was going to be ate up by the Capitol because they knew it was personal. The moment I saw Maximotus I hated him, and now I had to kill him... Or be killed. Lightning lit up the sky again, followed by Maximotus' voice.

"Rayann, Rayann, Rayann... Who'd have known?" As he spoke there was the distant sound of thunder.

"You're sick," I mumbled, jerking my thumb at the two swaying bodies. "Do you know that? You're actually a repulsive, sick child."

"I'm putting on a show for our country," Maximotus stepped forwards and I almost paused when I realised that he had four gems. Did I really have a chance? I told myself otherwise and aimed the gun at Maximotus with numb, trembling hands.

"I thought you liked drama," I said, still watching him loom closer, unphased by my gun. "Aren't you going to give the audience a speech or something?"

"I'll save that for when I kill you," Maximotus smirked, lunging at me as I pulled the trigger of my gun.

* * *

**Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 POV:**

I knew she was going to fire the gun at some point, especially when she lost her nerve. That girl was so predictable. Before the bullet could make any contact with my skin I nonchalantly flicked my arm and watched as the bullet was deflected away from the field of energy and into Rayann's shoulder. The force was enough to send Rayann off her feet, groaning in pain on the ground.

"I wanted a challenge," I said, faking a yawn. "I wanted a fight."

"You'll get one," Rayann hissed, holding onto her shoulder which had blood washed away by the rain. Her face was pale from the cold decreasing her circulation and her hair covered her pained face.

"You don't seem to be putting up a fight," I laughed, watching as my body was lit up by the multitude of glowing colours beaming out of each gem. "You're a good, natural fighter but unfortunately you lack the training that makes you fluid, graceful... Unpredictable."

I threw my palm out and watched as a searing hot beam of light blasted out from thin air, pelting towards Rayann. The girl rolled aside whilst the blast crashed into the sand, the pure heat probably carbonising the soaked sand.

"You're not the only one who's getting predictable Maximotus," Rayann grinned, standing up shakily and directing her strong green eyes towards me.

"Just wait till you die," I warned her, unsheathing my sword and directing the tip at her. If she didn't have a ranged weapon I'd have just charged at her and slice her stomach open, but that wasn't going to be a possibility. "How many bullets do you have left Rayann... Three, two... One?"

There was a flash in Rayann's eyes and I knew she was worried. "More than you think."

"Liar." I said, dismissing her imaginary confidence. "If you just stand still and let the Games end things are going to be _a lot _easier."

"You want a show, don't you?" There was something about Rayann, her posture straightened quickly. "I'll give you your stupid show Maximotus, I'll play along with your theatrics, but I'm _not _going to give up. This show isn't scripted after all, is it? It's improvised."

"But we all know the outcome, don't we?" I snorted, glaring at Rayann. "You cry over your silly friend, Bethuny, you try to kick and punch but there's nothing you can do to win... And there never will be, Rayann. Fate doesn't exist, but inevitability does."

With that I threw out my palm, watching as a spray of fire blasted out of the other gem, somehow undoused by the rain. Rayann ducked and gasped as the fire bounced off the rock behind her, and a second later she leapt up and ran behind one of the rocks, and I laughed at how predictable she was. Everything was going to plan.

Rayann was good at creeping around and sneaking, she was quite fast as well. That was why I set up the rocks; I wanted her to have a small advantage, to think she was going to win as she weaved through the rocks and hiding places I had provided her. It would be much more efficient if I killed her, but I wasn't going to end the Games on a low note- so much tension had been built up it would be a shame to not have a climactic ending.

"Where are you Rayann?" I asked, trying to feign some kind of fear. "Come out and die, now!"

I caught a flash of brown hair, and it was gone as quickly as it appeared. My neck craned slightly behind the rock Rayann was hidden behind. With a smirk, I held my sword as if prepared to strike and I slowly moved towards the rock. When I got there, I paused for a second and then leapt behind it, raising my sword at Rayann.

"Peek-a-boo!" I smirked...

And then it hit me that no-one was there.

"This was quite inevitable too, Maximotus," Rayann smirked, and I managed to glance up to see that the small girl from District Five had perched herself at the top of the rock. I was going to mumble something like a curse word or a death threat- but it was too late, and Rayann leapt down and smashed her foot into my face.

I moaned in pain whilst being shoved down into the wet floor. Rayann stood over me triumphantly, aiming the gun at my skull whilst I spat out blood and bits of broken teeth. There was another second and Rayann said something that was muted by the bang of thunder, and in an act of desperation I stood up and grabbed her by the throat, smashing her into the wall of rock behind her.

"Pathetic girl, your sly moves aren't going to save you." I glanced at the stupid, small twig and aimed my gem at her head. "Happy Hunger Games-"

And then there was a bang, the sound of something shattering and an unbearable pain that hit my arm and shot through it, sending an agonising sensation through my whole body. I glanced at Rayann who held a gun out with hands that trembled violently, and I looked at my hand which had blood dribbling down my arm from the wrist.

She shot my arm... And destroyed my bracelet.

When Rayann ran off I was very angry for two reasons: the first was that I had been shot in the wrist, and if Rayann had hit a major artery I was screwed unless I killed her soon. The most annoying thing was that she destroyed the bracelet gem, my favourite weapon and one and only companion in the Games.

I moved in Rayann's direction, trying to catch a glimpse of her in the blinding rain. And this time she couldn't run or hide.

* * *

**Rayann Carter, District 5 POV:**

Everything hurt. Every limb in my body screamed from the pain of running, all the wounds I had recieved suddenly decided to turn into pure agony. The thick rain made it impossible to see where I was going, all I knew was that I had to run and try to use any means possible to escape the inevitable battle with Maximotus.

I was dead now. All the fight and sprit I had tried to reserve throughout the Games had gone, all of the bullets in my gun were gone- I could only ask for a miracle. With a throbbing stitch at my side I managed to cling onto a random spear that was lodged into the ground in front of me, and with obvious desperation I tried to yank it out of the ground.

Just as I managed to pull it out lightning struck and illuminated Maximotus' figure.

"It ends now Rayann," he sighed seriously- maybe even solemnly. "_So stay still._"

There was a blinding green glow that seemed all too familiar, it grew brighter, like a train through a tunnel. And then something swept over me - my brain went frantic, my muscles stiffened and my whole body was locked and rigid. I wanted to scream, but my lips were frozen, my whole body refused to move.

That ring Lyla had, the one that could control people. This experience had hit me before, I remembered not being able to move and escaping death. Only last time I survived, this time I was finally going to die. After all the fighting it was all over-

The worst dread hit me at the prospect of never fulfilling Bethuny's promise.

_"I just remembered hearing a voice that told me what to do. I just thought hard and told it, in my mind, it wasn't going to control me. I guess it's just mental will and determination."_

A distant memory echoed in my head- though the memory itself was hard to distinguish Bethuny's voice was as clear as crystal, sweet and caring. At one point she managed to resist the mental control of the ring and I could too. There was a gleaming silver blade in Maximotus' hand that edged closer, and I fought against the mental ropes that bound me.

_"Win, Rayann."_

Beth's voice was strong enough to snap me out of whatever enchantment Maximotus had used and within a split second I flung the spear towards him. The spear only brushed his shoulder- a narrow miss- and Maximotus' cry of rage is followed by the feeling of something sharp ramming into my stomach, and then a strong force than sent me thrashing to the ground. The pain was so unbearable I could only muster a whimper.

"Pathetic girl," Maximotus said, moving a knife to my throat and looking directly into my hurt eyes. "You can destroy one gem, you can somehow resist the other, but you cannot stop all four gems..."

I glanced down at my wounds, and I almost retched at the sight of my stomach. It had somehow been so viciously ripped by something the skin was torn and everything inside was revealed. I had no chance of surviving, none at all. I couldn't move, or feel... At most I can only register pain as I lay in a bed of glass.

"Kill me," I muttered hollowly.

"I'm not going to end the Games on such a low note," Maximotus laughed, taunting me by sailing his knife down my tear stained cheek slowly. "You have bad wounds but they'll keep you alive long enough for me to have my fun... Liane was always a fan of torture before her skull got beaten in..." Maximotus' blue eyes were lit even further by a flash of lightning. "I suppose in a minute I'll see why."

Without a word I grabbed onto the necklace at Maximotus' neck and tugged it away - Maximotus looked shocked, but I grabbed a sharp piece of glass on the ground and shoved it into his neck before he could react. Maximotus began to gasp but he was cut off by the glass that entered his throat, and he clutched at his bleeding neck.

I got the energy to shakily lean up as blood spilt out of my whole body, and while Maximotus struggled my will was stronger, I felt myself endlessly ramming the sharp glass into any part of his body I could, whether it was his chest, his arm, his calf or his stomach. Though I couldn't speak there were endless words that rang through my head-

_Die, die, die..._

But like me he refused to die. No matter how hard I stabbed or how frequent no cannon followed, and all my energy had been leeched out of me. I rolled over, lying next to his dying body while the soaking rain washed away what seemed like gallons of our blood away like one big red river. Maximotus' was so cut and bloody next to me and I'm not good either...

Fate chose who won now.

"All I ever wanted was to win," Maximotus croaked next to me. His voice was surprising, but I supposed he wanted last words. His voice was hoarse through his wounds and emotion as he pressed on. "I never felt good at anything... All I wanted was to be a star..."

Suddenly I felt an aching sympathy for the boy. All I wanted was to impress my mother by being myself, and though I didn't go on killing sprees I knew deep down there was a reason I was so cold and untrusting. I managed to catch a glimpse of the dying boy's faded eyes before I muttered what could have been my final words.

"I forgive you."

Maximotus' bloody hand moved over and grabbed mine for a second, at first it seemed caring but then there was a competitive squeeze.

"May the best tribute win."

I couldn't help but snort with disbelieve, though I felt so weak I couldn't breathe. Maximotus had the better chariot costume, the funner interview and the best score. I was only slightly better than mediocre... And yet I could win, maybe. Five, ten or maybe thirty minute passed and there was a cannon fire in the background as I faded into darkness.

It could've been my own, I couldn't tell.

All I knew was that either way, whether I lived or died, I wasn't a victor.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**So sorry I didn't reply to all your reviews; but let me tell you now your reviews all mean so much to me. I've divided my interest in writing into two parts: before and after I wrote this story. Please, if you're reading this chapter, review as this is the last one in the arena.**

**I don't know the winner- the next two chapters won't reveal the winner either... They're going to be pleasant surprises though :)**

**Once again- thanks so much. Every tribute has been fantastic to me, I've spent so much time writing them in my head they're real and we really have lost twenty three teenagers.**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: No cheesyness now- have you enjoyed the Games?_**


	52. Tributes

_Day Fourteen_

* * *

**Melanthe Hathaway, District 2, 16:**

The Games were finally over.

District Two had been silent since the grand finale was broadcast all around Panem, and most people were locked away in their homes, anxiously watching the television in the hope that a news flash would come on and finally announce the Victor; was it the District Five girl or the boy from One? It was all a case of Career vs underdog. Outside the skies had twisted into a miserable grey colour, and sheets of rain pelted down into the deserted streets, resulting in what looked like a small flood.

Melanthe always loved the rain. Though it smashed into the cracked pavement wildly, it carried a undeniable kind of calm with it. The beat and melody of every pitter-patter was so therepeutic, and because everybody in District Two hated getting wet the streets were usually deserted.

That was even better. Melanthe hated people.

She always tried her best to be nice, or polite, or maybe even friendly, but it just wasn't her nature. She always felt the need to come up with a sarcastic comment or a vicious reply; people were so stupid, so it hardly mattered anyway. And, to make her mood even sourer, this day held a group of nasty memories with it.

The Hunger Games were something Melanthe always accepted because Panem had never known any differently, and since she lived in District Two if she was reaped there was always a volunteer- apart from when Katie was called up, that was just very unfortunate. And to top it off Melanthe had two victors in the family.

Her mother and her sister. Both great Victors- both dead in one way or another.

Melanthe's mother won many years ago, she was a strong independent Career who stormed into the Games and annihilated every tribute she came into contact with. Melanthe's sister won about five years ago- and since then the Hathaway name has become famous; whenever Melanthe crossed the street her dark hair and blue eyes were always recognised. People didn't like her very much because of her nasty attitude, but they respected her because of her heritage. Some were probably jealous- wouldn't it have been cool to be the daughter of a Hunger Games victor?

No, it wasn't.

Melanthe's sister Breviary came back from the Games as a broken woman. Biologically she still functioned but emotionally she ceased to live. Sometimes life would spark into her eyes, but Melanthe had accepted she was only a shell of what once was.

Her mother Cadia was always paranoid; winning the Games had put her on edge. She didn't want Breviary being cooped up in a mental asylum, so she told everybody her daughter had suffered from a stroke and died.

Not long after the Eighth Quell was announced Cadia was called forward and Melanthe never saw her again- she was stabbed by her fellow District Two tribute, Jynx Blackthorne- who happened to win. Melanthe wished she got a chance to have a moment with Jynx to tell her how many children she had orphaned- to express the pain she had kept inside since her mother died.

With all those angry thoughts in her head Melanthe grabbed the nearest umbrella and pulled the door open, the street ahead of her was obscured by a blanket of rain, though she could see the flickering orbs of the street-lamps ahead. She watched as lightning flashed for a couple of seconds and then groaned when she heard a cough behind her.

"Go back in Breviary," she growled. She didn't want to be harsh to her sister but mentally ill people tended to be extremely irritating. Breviary glanced at Melanthe without a word, but then howled in despair.

A voice boomed from the living room. "Melanthe- what is happening out there with Bre?"

Melanthe didn't answer- she knew that if she did it was bound to be rude. Her father, Vance, rolled his horrible obese body off the couch and waddled towards the commotion anyway. He set his eye on Breviary, who was sobbing into her evening gown, and his glance changed its direction so that he was glaring at Melanthe accusingly.

"What have you done?" He said, his voice verging on a shout. Melanthe was tempted to slam her umbrella into his stomach, but she stepped outside and pulled it out instead. The rain pounded mercilessly onto the umbrella, and her father called out into the night after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He fumed. "You don't have a coat- you'll catch pneumonia or something! And you know what Breviary will do if she saw you leave- she'll bloody follow you- you know how the town reacted last time she got out! Stop and listen!"

Melanthe never did stop and listen. She didn't want to; she'd had enough of stopping and listening. This was such a heretical statement for a girl of her age, but her loopy sister and over controlling father didn't understand her. The only thing that stopped isolation taking over her was her twin brother, Pierce. He always listened to her, but he was currently at a friends house to watch the Games recaps and she didn't want to disturb him, so she went to the place where she felt most comfortable.

She skimmed through the small river that the raindrops had created. The occasional street-lamp that the low electricity supply had reached was flickering, but the grand houses of the Victors village were mostly illuminated by the moon, and it made them look scary and haunted. Most of the houses were empty because its victors had been called back and killed, but in some cases the family still lingered, like Melanthe.

Melanthe sighed and ploughed on, trudging through the grimy streets and to her friend Gabriel's house. He'd take her in for the night. Gabriel was a seventeen year old who Melanthe knew since she was young and he'd been the shoulder to cry on for many years.

Though something told Melanthe this year could be the last- she didn't know how to explain it, but as she stood at Gabriel's doorstep she felt an inevitable doom.

"Hey Nellie- is Gabriel in?"

* * *

**Veronica Vesna, District 7, 16:**

"All we can say is that the surviving tribute is in quite a critical condition, and-"

Without further thought Violet's hands grappled for the remote and made the light from the television fade into nothingness. Her spare hand quickly grabbed the dress she was making and she started sewing again. Sewing was much more beneficial for Violet- she preferred the aesthetic aspect to the Games, such as the chariots and the styling- and, if there were any, the handsome men that swaggered through the arena. Everyone was dead now though, so she didn't really fuss over who won or not.

Fashion wasn't just Violet's favourite aspect of the Games- it was her favourite aspect in every component of life. It was her way of expressing, releasing and living. And there was nothing funner than creating, wearing and (most of all) flaunting your beautiful creations. Even now she was sewing a pretty dress- it was red and luscious. She was going to hand it to one of the upper class people that would trade it for some make up with her- her stock of foundation and lipstick was draining fast, afterall.

Not that Violet was poor. Her family made more than enough- they had two florist shops, two herbal shops and three apothecaries. Violet's father Vladimir always told her how he had worked his bones off for his businesses, so she'd have to make money her own way if she wanted to spend a lot on something as trivial as fashion. Never one to ignore her father's wishes, Violet started sewing for a living- and she worked at her mother's flower shop part time, too.

"Veronica Violetta Vesna!" A chirpy voice called. Violet rolled her eyes and sighed- her mother had always called her by her full name- Violet detested it; she found it too formal, so she stuck to a much more simplistic nickname.

Her mother strolled into the parlour, which was the room where Violet had placed her sewing machine. Irene Vesna was a chirpy yet business obsessed woman. Violet had always loved her mother, Irene, yet she feared that their relationship was superficial and contrived in order to brighten the Vesna name. Irene's eyes met the machine and then Violet, and her lips creased.

"Making more clothes I see," she said, her voice lacking neither approval nor disapproval. Violet always feared her mother disapproved of her because her sewing ability was much better than her academic abilities.

"It's for the Mayor's daughter!" Violet smiled, hoping to get some form of acception. "I figured that his daughter needs clothes whilst her dad holds parties and makes speeches..."

Irene sighed, though Violet didn't know why. So what if she didn't know the ins and outs of science, literature, philosophy or politics- she was happy in her bubble of fashion.

"It was supposed to be your shift at the flower shop about an hour ago," Irene complained, strolling into the room with her regal purple cloak billowing behind her. "And Dot doesn't want to work any extra hours."

Violet switched off her sewing machine and gave a frustrated sigh. She had manners beaten into her though, and she wasn't prepared to lose them now. "Okay. Fine."

As Violet grabbed the keys, feeling annoyance sting her to the core, her mother noticed her expression and gave a rare, compassionate look.

"Ok missy- take all the girls along if you want to."

Violet cracked a smile and hugged her mother lightly. "Thanks, bye!"

She grabbed the nearest bag and decided she had to gussy up if she wanted to make an impression with her friends. She grabbed some lipstick and re-coated her lips until they were a clear crimson colour so that they co-ordinated with her hair perfectly. Violet wasn't very secure about her own body- she was quite plain looking, after all- but she did love her flaming red hair. Every time she found a brush she just had to comb through her hair until it fell down in fiery tresses.

After applying just about everything Violet felt she was ready, so she skipped out of her house. The weather was perfect; the sweltering heat from the summers sun was complimented by a cool breeze, and District Seven seemed to buzz with cheer because the Games were over for another year and there was this nice summers day to follow.

"Percy!" Violet shouted at a tall blonde girl who was standing with a group of giggling friends who- all but one- had some ice cream in their hands.

Percy Lion was Violet's 'bff,' so to speak. Though she was far from nice, she was everything Violet wanted to be: popular, beautiful and rich. She even had enough to provide her friends with ice cream. The one who had been left out was Isabella; Isabella wasn't truly popular because she was from a poor background, but Violet always made sure that she stuck around, because she truly trusted Isabella. Deep inside she'd call Isabella her best friend.

"Wow, it's so hot!" Violet exclaimed, fanning her delicate face. "Sometimes I wish the sun didn't spin around the earth!"

Isabella probably tried saying something smart, but Violet didn't listen- she analysed the girls around her, particularly what they were wearing. She noticed some of them from the gymnastic club she attended and one of them had a denim jacket that was to die for.

"We were just talking about the Hunger Games Violet," Percy said acridly, flipping her hair back. "I didn't like any of the finalists. One was a psycho and the other looks like a lesbian... Ew."

"Didn't you know the girl from our District who went this year Carmella?" Isabella asked one girl Violet vaguely recognised after the chorus of disgust from everyone else had subsided. "Didn't you bully her?"

The girl looked at Isabella, and there was a brief silence. Percy looked ready to murder someone and Violet instinctively twirled her hair around her finger nervously.

"Yeah, I knew her." Carmella replied, obviously keen to change the subject about a dead girl.

Violet was keen to change the subject to something less awkward. "So who wants to go to the flower shop? There are these gorgeous flowers that have been imported from some city- they'll be great fashion accessories!"

* * *

**Aibileen Karpis, District 6, 15:**

Thump, thump.

The beating of Abe's heart pounded in perfect sync with her gloved fists slamming into the punching bag that she had recently installed into her room. Behind her, her grandfather, Antonio, shouted words of encouragement at her, egging her to release more punches onto the bag.

"That's it- give 'em the old one two!" He said, his voice croaking with his apparent age. "Pretend it was that sonofabitch President! Be more aggressive!"

Abe followed her grandfathers instructions as always- he was a champion in his day, and Abe wanted to run down the exact same road. Only Antonio could guide her there, and who was a better coach than her grandfather? The only problem was that Antonio tended to be very grouchy, and Abe was in no position to argue.

Because she was mute.

Okay, so Abe had to admit it probably wasn't as crippling as being blind or deaf but it was equally frustrating. When you were mute it was hard to communicate with the people around you, and that always made things harder-

Like the bullies.

People who would mock and tease Abe always frustrated her. They thought they were better, just because they could talk. It was rude and downright disrespectful that they used the words they were blessed with for malicious whispers and hateful insults.

So after trying to be nice Abe used her fists to be malicious. She had gotten fed up of trying to be diplomatic- how could you be diplomatic if you couldn't talk? From that moment on her grandfather saw her 'potential' and harnessed her boxing abilities. Ade liked it- she had finally found a talent. With a hard somewhat masculine face she was no glamour model, and she was barely a genius either... Just the mute, useless Abe.

Though boxing didn't cure her voice it partially cured her inner angst. It provided her with a hobby, therapy and it kept any bullies away.

"Oh Abey!" Abe stopped boxing completely and cringed at the childish nickname. Abe's mother, Hettie, flounced into the room with a jug of orange juice. Abe's mother always gossiped and chatted- she tried to do anything to lighten up her dark life.

"Could've gotten me water. I need my teeth in tact while they last and the acid in that stuff ain't gonna help," Antonio grumbled as he grappled for the jug of orange juice and downed a large proportion of it. Hettie was one of his favourite people to complain to, and it really got her down.

"Abe dearie, I have a collection of these cute china cats that were on the market- some of them will brighten up your room," Hettie said, looking at Abe hopefully. Though Abe didn't collect china cats she considered doing it for her mother until Antonio rudely interjected.

"This girl is going into her first championship next month and she needs training!" He barked, his wrinkles growing more prominent. "If you wanted somebody to shop with her you could've produced me a grand-son to box with, now go!"

Hettie tried to swallow the hurt as she fled the room. Though Hettie irritated her, Abe felt truly sorry for her mother- she had heard stories saying that in her youth her mother was bright, pretty and intelligent. Now she was stuck with a depressed husband, a mute daughter and a controlling father in law. Through her bright character Abe knew she was miserable- she could sometimes hear her mother crying in the middle of the night.

"Why have you stopped?" Antonio snapped at Abe, bringing her out of her thought process. Abe had been entranced at her mother and grandfather's conversation, the way words seemed to roll out of somebodies mouth and packed its own individual meaning, its own punch, fascinated Abe. Abe explained the whole thing to her grandfather by moving her hands fluently in sign language.

'I was just thinking...'

Her grandfather squinted; he was trying to get used to how sign language worked to communicate better with his trainee. His eyes widened at her hand movements.

"A young lady like you shouldn't know that!" He scolded her, using that nasty tone he usually used. That alone set Abe off, and the warning signs she displayed before she hit somebody started: her fist and jaw simultaneously clenched. In order to stop herself throwing a right hook at her grandfather she shoved past him and hopped down the stairs.

Her mother was chatting to somebody at the front door, and her father was sitting on their tattered living room couch, reading the daily paper.

"You alright Abe?" He asked monotonously. Abe replied with a curt nod. He continued reading the paper, making the odd comment. "No Victor announced still... Bloody hell, dragging the drama..."

Abe wished she could comment on the Hunger Games and express her opinions like other people, to say how she loved all the fighting in it so freely. Her father, Benedict, looked up at Abe sympathetically. He was a quiet man, as if he were voluntarily mute. Like her mother Benedict didn't like the outcome of his life.

"I've got something for you..." He said, smiling meekly. He was always kind to Abe, and she could tell he felt sorry for her. He was always sympathetic. Abe watched as her father removed a large book entitled "Dr Reston Croft" - and she didn't need to speak to let him know how he felt, as her cheeks flashed a worrying burgundy colour; her father always knew that though she was hardly interested in science she loved reading about doctors. Abe liked to think that one day those doctors would cure her voice, and maybe one day she'd be able to thank her father for the books he bought.

If only.

* * *

**Micah Miraude, District 8, 16:**

Micah's eyes opened despite his comfortable dream, and he was immediately blinded by the cracks of dawn that seeped through the window and stung his eyes. Finally managing to adjust, he hauled himself up and glanced at his side- a girl around his age slept on the bed, naked and with make up smudged against her face.

She seemed prettier last night to Micah, though he may of had his beer googles on. Fearing waking up and facing any repercussions, Micah tiptoed past the vodka bottles and beer cans that littered the floor of the bedroom and he skilfully moved his way out of the apartment. Well, that wasn't good- although it was still a lady success after all. Any thrill, sexual or any other kind was great.

Even as Micah strolled out into the bland urban streets of District Eight he wanted to look for something. A girl to flirt with, a party to attend, something to climb up or (if he wasn't suffering from a hangover it would've been a certaincy) a dustbin to set fire to. Micah was a self proclaimed adrenaline junkie who loved new adventure. Why accept silver when you can go for the gold?

As Micah's eyes swept across the street he met the biggest thrills of all- his friends.

"Micah where the fuck did you go last night?" Kay, his friend shouted. Saying that Kay had a sailor mouth was a bit of an understatement- it was more unlikely that he would leave profanities out of every sentence he uttered. "You promised us beer!"

Micah shrugged at his friend and then started the boasting. "I found a little escapade."

"You always find one escapade or another," his friend Jericho smirked. Jericho may have been the most quiet of his friends, but Micah knew he was the most intelligent and therefore the most dangerous. Next to him, smoking god knows what, was Tagg- the burly eighteen year old who, discarding Micah, was the biggest rebel who always got his hands caught in the cookie jar.

"I'm just good with the ladies," Micah cockily answered, which resulted in a glare from Jericho that sent anybody uneasy.

"Is that the lady there?" Jericho laughed, jerking his thumb in the direction of a girl who was wandering the streets with an enraged expression and a towel wrapped her naked body. Micah's heart stopped when he realised that it was the lucky lady he had acquainted himself with the previous night. Cursing, Micah started sprinting off as quickly as he could, looking for that nearest cover, his feet pounding against the pavement whilst his friends shouted vulgar comments at the woman in question.

He finally settled on a dustbin closest to him, so he quickly dived into it and tried to ignore the repulsive stench that attacked his nostrils. There were more jeers outside, and when he was sure the coast was clear Micah finally pulled himself out of the bin whilst pushing a banana peel off his hair.

"Classy, dude, classy." Tagg laughed whilst taking another drag of the burning cigarette in his hand. Micah walked away and tried to ignore the eruption of heat on his cheeks- the only thing that scared him almost as much as closed spaces was angry women, and he had experienced a bit too much of both.

Still stung from his humiliating experience Micah twisted his keys into the lock of his apartment. Inside his mother, Rulen, was scrubbing their television set furiously. Ever since she had lost her job she tended to clean, since she had nothing better to do.

"The television?" Micah smirked as he lingered in the doorway.

"I wanted the screen to be sparkling clean as the victor was announced," his mother said sarcastically without taking her eyes off the television set. "Where were you last night?"

"Errr... Stayed over at Tagg's," Micah lied whilst moving over to the fridge to look for food and sighing when he found it was empty. "So where is dad?"

"Extra hours again," his mother replied blankly, spraying cleaning chemicals onto the television screen and scrubbing once again.

"This is getting ridiculous," Micah fumed. When he got annoyed he was very annoyed- he had a well known hot temper that often broke his charismatic approach. "First they get rid of you and now they make everybody work until they collapse."

"Don't blame the Dyes, they just lost their son." Rulen sighed, turning to her son with a serious expression. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Her words were affectionate, but the mood was broken when a tall figure shoved past Micah. It was his sister, Lucca, who was sensible, street smart and dangerously protective.

"Another one who's come home late!" Rulen complained as she saw her daughter rush into the room. She turned around, feather duster in hand, and Micah caught his sister slipping some money out of her coat and slide it under the couch. He had a couple of nasty theories regarding her bringing in a lot of money, but it made life comfier so he didn't plan to confront her anytime soon.

"I want you two to stay in tonight," Rulen sighed as she finished cleaning. "When your father is back I'm going to cook us all a nice dinner that we can eat on the couch."

Micah didn't reply, he just glanced out to the urban landscape, with tall buildings destroying any sign of nature- disregarding small specks of sunlight that flooded the streets.

With such a grim landscape and a cramped, three roomed apartment you'd think that he would have hated his life, but he was happy as he was, and he wasn't prepared to trade it for anything.

* * *

**Karble Ive, District 3, 17:**

The restaurant was bursting with life- and, best of all, important people. If there was anybody Karble wanted to associate himself with it would be the powerful people who would move him up the social ladder. He glanced across the room like a shark that had caught the aroma of the faintest trace of blood and eyed the city mayor who was currently wining and dining another beautiful blonde. With a cocky smirk on his face Karble walked into the kitchen.

"What did the Mayor order?" Karble asked his father, who was grilling some steak. His father and owner of the restaurant, Jonathon Ive, was a burly man who always had a joke and a booming laugh to follow.

"Caviar, of course." Jonathon smirked. When he saw his son didn't find the joke funny, he tried to make his manner more serious. "Nah- he's quite fond of carbonara. Do you want to hand it to him?"

Karble didn't answer, he just snatched the nearest plate of spaghetti carbonara from the counter, regardless of whether the sticky note above it said it was for the Mayor or not. Karble was ambitious, and he knew that to climb up the social ladder you had to be liked, and to be liked you had to schmooze from time to time. He cast a glance at a silver plate to ensure he was presentable. His dark hair had been nearly combed into a nice quiff, and it gave off a conditioned and perfect sheen- though Karble was still a unsatisfied. His prominent eyebrows seemed to be casting a shadow over his dark eyes, though his eyebrows always seemed to be thick and noticeable, and his forehead...

After convincing himself he was somewhat suitable Karble stumbled back out into the restaurant. He could barely make out the Mayor over the heavy flow of people coming in. His mother, accompanied with a lot of jewellery around her neck and fingers, was gossiping with a group of aging women.

Karble walked in his usual manner towards the Mayor's table. His walk was very forceful and energetic, and with the way his head jutted out, some would think he walked stupidly, but Karble felt like he walked prim and properly.

"Fancy seeing you here," Karble greeted the Mayor, placing the dish down. The Mayor looked tentative at first, but once he recognised the boy a large grin plagued his round face.

"Karble m'boy!" He snapped his fingers at the nearest waiter, obviously wanting champagne. "Cecilia dearest- this boy is the future Mayor Damon was telling you about! Ah, m'boy, you did me proud, very proud indeed. Your public speech about... About."

"It was about the rising crimes in the more urban areas," Karble said, turning to the attractive blonde and starting to jabber on. "They raise about three percent every year and I've theorised-"

"We've all heard it," the Mayor waved dismissively, taking a large gulp of freshly poured wine. "Yes, it was very, very impressive."

Karble smiled, and began boasting pompously. "Why yes- I've been guaranteed a place in the District Three senate, when I'm of age, of course. And the District treasu-"

"I ordered grilled salmon," the Mayor's date Cecilia told Karble in a husky voice. Her stone cold glare threw Karble off his tracks, and he found himself smiling gingerly.

"Err- yes, of course." Karble felt what could only be described as anger bubble in his brain. He wasn't used to adults throwing him off whilst he was discussing or debating. He grinned and walked slowly back to the kitchen, and a bitter side on him was tempted to tell the Mayor that flaunting attractive blonde women was not good whilst you were married.

It was best not to eliminate his schmoozing front, for now.

When he got to the door Karble could hear a faint sniffle. Turning around he managed to catch a glimpse of some short blonde hair and a red alice band and he instantly recognised his friend Micra Chapp. Karble and Micra were very close friends- she was a cheery, easy going girl, but behind that she was also ridiculously intelligent and- at times- very stroppy.

"Micra!" Karble shouted, suddenly concerned for his friend. He didn't really care about many people, as they were all pawns for his future career, but he was concerned about Micra, though she was probably only crying because her essay wasn't the best in the class.

Despite not being fit Karble did manage to get to Micra, and when he seized hold of her shoulder she turned around and glanced to him, her strong blue eyes leaking with tears.

"Want to come in?" He asked her. "To the kitchen I mean."

Without a word she followed him through the grand restaurant, her voice having to be lowered over the loudness of the chatting guests. "Darwin sure does know how to play with the women, doesn't he?"

Karble had to force himself not to smile. His other best friend Darwin was an athlete- though not as intelligent as Karble or Micra, Darwin was more suave and he always had a woman with him, which always got to Micra; Darwin and Micra had a very strange love/hate relationship, afterall.

"He's probably just boasting," Karble sighed as he opened the kitchen door as he lead Micra in. "You know what he's like-"

"No, I saw him kissing Mimika Holsworth." Micra looked disgusted. "Of all people- I thought he had better taste- he's just a liar, a player, and an absolute bas-"

Micra was cut off by Karble's father, who handed them both a glass of wine. He then turned to Karble and gave him a reassuring wink, which automatically humiliated Karble. His parents were always pestering him regarding his love life, which was nonexistant; Karble hated being reminded that he had failed in the romance aspect of his life, because he felt that- as a budding politician- he needed an attractive blonde at his side just like the mayor, to make him feel good. His parents were quite penalising and, to Karble's chagrin, always saw every girl he was with as a girlfriend.

"Thanks," Micra smiled and took a small sip of the wine (Karble decided to stay away from his glass- he didn't handle alcohol so well), all signs of tears and sadness vanished.

"So what do you think about the Hunger Games?" Karble asked. Though he knew it was politically wrong he could not deny that it was entertaining.

"Rayann to win," Micra said. "She helped Bethuny before she died- and well, you knew Beth didn't you? My mother knew hers and it was so sad... Her funeral is tomorrow-"

As the conversation dragged on Karble decided to forget sucking up to the Mayor for once, and- as much as he hated to admit it- there were some things that were better than politics and the government.

* * *

**Cardinal Volke, District 9, 15:**

Cardinal opened the door that lead right into his back garden, his hands tightly clasped around the girl's ankles. He glanced around the proximity suspiciously before dragging her into the dirt pile which was supposed to be his garden.

The victim was a girl in his school year- a cheerleader, Cardinal noted with disgust. Her once beautiful hair was unkempt, her whole face covered in the dirt and blood that he had dragged her through. She was most certainly dead- Cardinal smirked at the large gash that ran through her throat, and her lips had been carved into a famous chelsea grin so visciously that it defined her whole jaw; the girl was almost decapitated.

Cardinal was what somebody would call a 'serial killer,' because he killed for sport and he enjoyed every second of it. It had been something Cardinal had been used to his whole life. He had first killed at the age of five- his first victim being none other than his father, though that death had been accidental.

Cardinal was once a normal boy in a happy yet dysfunctional family. With his Peacekeeper father who firmly supported the President, his more rebellious mother and his older sister Kristina. Then it all broke when his mother and father had another political argument that turned physical.

Cardinal didn't have any empathy, but he'd never forget the hurt he felt when his father stabbed his mother brutally and then turned on him. Though the memory used to upset him now Cardinal always treasured the thought of driving his knife into his father's chest in self defence.

That's all it was then, self defence. But Cardinal remembered the power he felt when he was his father's corpse, laid still against a blood stained couch. He was dead and he couldn't harm Cardinal now- with that insatiable need to feel powerful again Cardinal kept his urges in until he was about twelve. And then, knife in hand, he killed again, and again, and again until his morality dissolved into nothingness.

So far Cardinal had murdered countless amounts of people, and the amount of missing people in District Nine was hitting the media hard, even by District Nine standards. Cardinal was never a suspect though; other people never suspected a polite, normal teenage boy.

Once the girl had been chopped up into pieces and buried Cardinal glanced up at the sky that was illuminated by new morning. He rushed into his house's grimy kitchen and ripped his clothes off, throwing the bloodstained materials into the kitchen sink and scrubbing the dirt off his hands just as his sister Kristina entered the room.

Kristina didn't know about his killing spree. Though she had seen him kill her own father in self defence she didn't know he had enlarged his murder instinct. She surmised that there was something wrong, Cardinal could tell from all the terrified glances she directed at him, but she still cared enough to make sure there was food for him to eat and a roof to shelter him.

"You're up early," she muttered, her eyes clouded by drowsiness.

Cardinal glanced in the nearest shiny surface for a reflection. His long, dark hair was tied back into a ponytail and his dark blue eyes looked slightly crazed, but there were no telltale signs that he had killed an chopped up a girl less than half an hour ago.

With a smirk Cardinal pushed past his sister and raced up the stairs to his room. All over his room there were small books packed, and sketches plastered around the room. If the Peacekeepers were to look in here they'd of discovered who killed all the missing people around town. Especially if they found the small, leather-bound black book that I possessed; in there was a detailed description of Cardinal's killings.

Once Cardinal had killed enough people to form a legacy he would show everyone the book. He wondered if he could kill a political figure so that he knew what it would feel like to transmogrify history by bringing a knife down on an important individual's throat.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound on the door; like a fox hearing a crackle of leaves, Cardinal glanced up suspiciously before he moved over to the door, only opening it ever so slightly to see his friend.

Mia Mallory was the only girl in school who didn't find Cardinal abnormal. With shy eyes and a nice smile to boost, she tended to stay away from people and follow Cardinal around because she found him more intriguing than intimidating.

"Coming out?" She asked. Cardinal blinked, quite shocked. He spoke to Mia a lot but he barely went out with her to social events. Mia went to step into the room, and feeling panic inflate in his chest he closed the door to shut her out. "Your sister let me in..."

"No," he mumbled, seeing her brown eye through the space he had left open. Mia confused Cardinal; he didn't know whether to kill her or trust her.

"There's nothing too bad you can hide in here," Mia sighed- that made Cardinal laugh, because he had an impressive collection of knives and torture devices on display.

Cardinal groaned and- as quick as possible- walked out into the corridor to talk to Mia. He slammed the door behind her and grinned, casting a dark shadow over the brightly painted house he inhabited

"Fine- what do you do when you 'go out?'" He asked, following her down the stairs.

"You know- have a laugh, go to grab a bite, just chill."

"I'm not one for 'chilling,'" Cardinal sighed, though Mia refused to acknowledge him- she found his social and philosophical beliefs quite depressing.

"Hunger Games eh?" She muttered as they walked into the sun lit street. "I'm vouching for Rayann- who are you supporting?"

"Maximotus," Cardinal grinned, trying his best not to seem malevolent. He wouldn't say it publicly, but he supported Maximotus because he related to him and agreed with his philisophical ideologies. Cardinal even morphed some of his murders after ones performed in the Hunger Games, and Maximotus had offered him a new source of inspiration.

"Typical, supporting the psycho," Mia stuck her tongue out at Cardinal, making Cardinal pause for a second. Why was she so casual around a mass murderer? Not that she knew... "You may as well volunteer,"

Cardinal had once considered volunteering. He would have the opportunity to kill a group of runts running for their lives, and to top it off it would all be legal. The only disadvantage is that he might die, and he wanted to plague his hometown some more until there was a massive media reaction. But if he did enter maybe he could make history, maybe he could win...

Maybe it was up to fate to decide.

* * *

**Avalynn Hiebler, District 5, 16:**

"Avalynn, could you please wrap the cheese and put it in the fridge" Avalynn turned to her mother and gave her a blank stare which her mother returned. In the Hielber household staring at people blankly wasn't rare; they were all quite similar and all very weird.

"Why?" Avalynn asked.

Avalynn's mother, Mary, simply smiled at her daughter. Avalynn's mother always encouraged her to be inquisitive; As well renowned scientists, Avalynn's parents always encouraged her to be question the world around her. That was the art and beauty in science- to question, to theorise and to discover.

"Well if you wrap it up and put it somewhere cool the chances of any microbes contaminating it are reduced drastically," Avalynn's mother said, matter of factly. With the question answered nicely, Avalynn hopped off her stool and slipped the last bits of the wrapped cheese into the fridge. When she was satisfied with the answer, Avalynn did follow orders- though the only authority she truly trusted was the authority that belonged to her parents.

"The new experiment will commence today," Avalynn recognised the slightly monotone voice of her father.

"Commence today," she mumbled to herself as she closed the fridge door. She always liked to repeat what others said, just so that she could confirm them. In school her peers found it annoying but her parents had adapted to it.

Mick and Mary, her parents, were immensely proud of their daughter. Though she was abnormal they found her remarkably intelligent and mature. They were in their early sixties and they were both old and hardworking when they had their daughter. Ava always expected that was the reason why she was superiorly more mature than anybody else her age- even as an infant she was expected to act as an adult was.

Her parents appreciated her more now, because she was more sophisticated, and to make it better she understood the laws of science and maths properly.

"Should we do it now?" Avalynn's mother asked, smiling warmly at her daughter. Avalynn smiled back- the only person she'd ever consider smiling at would be her parents, because most people either irritated or bored her.

"We are prepared," Mick replied blankly, pouring a glass of water and taking a sip. "The growth hormones are ready and the test subject has reached full maturity."

Avalynn glanced up, curious as to what her parents were doing. Her family lived in a small apartment with walls of stainless steal and drab furniture to accompany it- the only real room which her family, including her, liked spending time in was the large laboratory that they had installed- her family didn't like to stray far from science, and it was much more convenient when their work was only a room away from home.

"Want to come Ava?" Her father asked her, adoration seeping into his otherwise bland tone. "We think we've discovered something that the Capitol will appreciate; it'll make the Hunger Games much more interesting."

"I'd love to," Avalynn smiled, following her parents into the laboratory. The room was filled with all sorts- machines, chemicals, animals scurrying around in cages and all sorts of complex equations only her family's intellectual minds could grasp.

"Bring out the test subject," her mother ordered, and as she readied her safety equipment. With a flourish her father whipped away a white piece of cloth which revealed a small rat scurrying around the cage, desperately trying to escape.

Avalynn didn't really care much about the ethical ties of science and animals. Her parents alone were responsible for the lives of hundreds of rats and mice, but she knew it was for the development of the greater good. The only animal- and friend- that Avalynn had was a rat she had 'saved' as a child called Eunice, who resided in her room.

"This is a machine we've created, and we think the Hunger Games Gamemakers would be very interested in purchasing it." Avalynn's mother smiled quirkily.

"The concept is to mutate the cells of animals- in particular the mutts we all adore," her father explained, slipping some gloves onto his hands. "We have discovered a way to make cells instantaneously expand, making the mutt bigger- this time the Gamemakers don't have to stuff their mutts with growth hormones."

"They just do it our way," Ava's mother interjected whilst she put the rat cage into the small machine. Her family were all so similiar- even Avalynn had a tendancy to finish her parent's sentences sometimes. "Basically we've used radiation to our advantage-"

"You're ionising the cells," Avalynn said matter of factly, and in the background she could hear the machine hum and rattle.

"Exactly," her father grinned almost manically, his face finally showing emotion as he witnessed science be bent to his will- it was his favourite thing in the world. "The cells will mutate and produce excess growth hormones. What takes days for Gamemakers to achieve takes us seconds."

Almost on cue the machine froze as his father stopped explaining. Avalynn's mother strolled over to the machine and slid the cage which once held a miniscule rat, and by the look of it the rodent had swollen, and it was the size of a small dog.

"We're going to work on reducing the swelling," Avalynn's father gave a coy smile. "We think that the test subject has engorged, a painful process but it's going to be enough to feed us for at least another six months."

Avalynn's parents were well respected scientists, so there was always food on the table. One day she was going to conduct great experiments, find more ways to impress the Capitol...

Maybe even become the Head Gamemaker, if that was possible. It seemed far fetched but Jynx Blackthorne had managed to stroll in from District Two and become the interviewer- and if Avalynn stepped up her game and made groundbreaking discoveries...

She was a scientific prodigy after all, and she knew that whether she was saving lives or taking them she had a promising future ahead of her.

* * *

**Whew, that was a struggle. And I still have about 6-7 others to write.**

**To those who are confused these are some of next years tributes, I felt the need to put them into this story so you can get a feel of them living their lives normally before they have to fight for them. If you've submitted me your tribute and they haven't been in this chapter the next chapter will have them in :)**

**And yes, they're a year younger than what you put in the tribute form because this is a year before the 203rd Games...**

**And this was written in 3rd person, just to introduce some neutrality to the new tributes... I'm still generally sticking to first person, just clarifying.**

**_~Toxic _**

**_Question: I love the tributes, all of them, but what do you think? And if your tribute was featured did I write them well?_**


	53. Contenders

_Day fifteen:_

* * *

**Sperren Prazna, District 7, 17:**

Beams of dull sunlight peeked through the tattered curtains -Sperren had tried to keep them as tightly bound as possible so that the light didn't hurt his head. He was slowly sobering up and facing the pain reality possessed, but he hardly had any liquor left to send him back into the haven of a drunken haze.

An empty bottle was cradled in his arms. In it was the dregs of a clear liquid - Speeren was unsure what liquid was in there, but it was a strong alcohol and that was enough. Not that he could afford strong or even cheap liquor; he had stolen it from a market so that he could find the loneliest room in the house and drown his sorrows.

He just wanted to esccape the atrocities of the earth.

Sperren tried holding onto something to stand up properly, but his mind was buzzing with the effects of alcohol and his limbs were refusing to co-operate with him. He was vaguely aware of the creaking door opening before a nasty voice followed. He really hoped it wasn't his parents or his brother.

Because Sperren detested his brother.

"Oh, Sperren." A voice tutted and Sperren looked up, vaguely aware of the kind eyes that were glancing into his dull, drunken ones. "What are we going to do with you?"

"More," Sperren mumbled, ignoring his mother. His mother, Alayne, was always sweet and caring - sometimes too much for her own good. Sperren found himself moaning in protest as his timid mother hoisted him onto his feet, wincing at his weight.

"Come on, get up." His mother said, more firmly. Sperren stumbled forward slightly, trying to keep himself onto his own feet. "You have work now Sperren... Come on, sober up!"

Sperren's mother was vaguely aware of Sperren's inner turmoil -sometimes she felt guilty of it, but Sperren didn't persecute his mother for the bottled up rage he constantly felt. She didn't make his life a misery, she only raised the man who introduced Sperren to the macabre world.

Sperren stumbled out of his room, taking a glance at the dim wooden corridor around him. His house was like one large woodshed - the typical house of a District Seven peasant. The smell of saw shavings and the dull wood that creaked beneath his feet was blocked out by his drunken stupor, despite his vision being blurred he couldn't ignore his reflection in the cracked mirror that was propped up on the wall.

In many ways he looked like any other boy; he had short plain brown hair and steely grey eyes, his face almost normal disregarding the fact that he had a scar covering the side of his face. Not even a daring cut that only added to whatever handsomeness he could've possessed, it stretched down from his temple all the way down to his jaw, looking red and cracked. Sometimes children down the road would point out that it made him look like the bogeyman.

Sperren couldn't agree more - he looked like a hideous monster, with half of his face disfigured and ruined.

And he wanted the person who caused his permanent wound dead more than anything else in the world.

Sperren's knees wobbled as he forced himself down the stairs. His mother walked behind him while he stumbled into the kitchen. Through his sore eyes he managed to make out the two men who were sat down- his gruff father, Gregon, and his brother Sabin.

Sabin had skin that seemed to be pasty and pale. He had received the same grey eyes Sperren had, but they glinted with malice. Sperren's fists clenched into fists when he saw the nasty smirk spread across his brother's face and he realised how much he detested his villainous brother- sometimes Sperren even thought of killing his brother.

Because Sabin was the reason why his voice was scarred and burnt.

Sabin had always been a nasty child. When Sperren was an infant Sabin had always destroyed his toys, hit him and he would have done anything to make life miserable... and then a couple of years after Sabin had taken it to the next level when there was a dispute over something as trivial as toys and the next thing he could remember was his head being dunked into the fireplace.

The memory still made Sperren tremble, no matter how intoxicated he was. He could still feel the burning flames press onto his face whilst the flesh began to bubble and melt.

"Drunk again?" Sabin glanced at Sperren and gave a taunting, evil smirk. "Pathetic waste of life, that boy is."

Sperren glanced at his brother, and without any further thought he lunged for Sabin's throat. Drunkenness and adrenaline obscured the whole world around him as he leapt across the breakfast table, knocking over and smashing a jug of milk his father had probably saved up for.

"Die bastard!" Sperren heard himself scream, almost as if he was watching the incident. He felt his hands close around his brothers throat, tighter... Tighter...

And then strong arms flung him back. Sperren groaned as his head hit the kitchen floor, soaked in milk. His mother glanced at the scene, her eyes full of shock and tears. His father, the one who had flung him back, looked at his son sympathetically.

"What were you doing?" Gregon asked, and though he tried to sound angry there was unmistakable sympathy.

"Killing the bastard," Sperren moved his hand to his head, which was bleeding lightly. His mother stormed out of the room in heaps of tears and his brother followed - probably to manipulate her with some kind of reassurance.

"Y'see Sperren, in life you're going to get angry... And you just have to hold it in, yeah?"

Sperren ignored his father's lecture and looked at a deer that was trying to drag itself through the rocky pathway into the forest, but its broken leg made it unable to move. Sperren always had a thing for innocence, he had grown up with such a dark world view it was nice to see specks of light.

As his dad offered words of sympathy the only thoughts that went through Sperren's mind were directed towards helping the poor deer.

Why was the world so cruel?

* * *

**Naomi Lee, District 4, 15:**

"Nay, are you going to wake up or what? Don't make me break the door down!"

Naomi jumped up and rubbed her tired eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Her father, James, shouted again. Rolling her eyes Naomi moved towards the door and swung it open.

"Can a girl get some privacy?" Naomi snapped. Once upon a time she did get on with her dad, but he grew distant since her mother passed away... She herself felt a little distant sometimes.

"Pat wants you at the pool as soon as possible," her father said, but she ignored him and closed the door to ready herself. Naomi was a selfish girl, and though she tried to be nice it was sometimes hard... What's the point in giving your all to other people anyway?

She raked a comb through her short brown hair, trying to make it neater. With her sparkling blue eyes Naomi liked to think of herself as beautiful, but there were still features she possessed that she disliked - defined arms and legs from training, she was too short for her liking and her breasts were much too big for any kind of athletics. To her dismay she was pretty, but only her eyes were exceptional.

After preparing herself she raced down the stairs, ready to sprint to her swimming lesson. Naomi's mother tried making Naomi do Career training but that was always a pain in the neck, so she quit it in favour of swimming. Swimming was Naomi's passion, she could swim so naturally it was like breathing.

"Hey there," Naomi heard a familiar voice say. The spun around and looked at her three friends, Jay, Ashlee and Mitch.

"You going swimming then?" Mitch smirked. Her friends were athletic too, but they preferred Career training.

"Yep, and I suppose you tough cookie Careers are learning how to decapitate someone or something?" Naomi bantered back.

"Ashlee needs to learn everything, she's volunteering next year." Jay said. Naomi looked at her only female friend, who was blatantly blushing so violently even the bright District Four sun couldn't hide it.

"Yeah," Ashlee gave a weak smile. "I think I'm ready."

"Good luck," Naomi told her friend, patting her back reassuringly. She wanted to tell her friend to stop being so idiotic... She had her whole life ahead of her and she was going to give it up! Naomi lived in the street with this years male tribute, Krindle Barnes and his family never seemed to go out the house anymore... Almost as if they were in constant mourning...

And they were.

"Thanks," Ashlee grinned. "And guess who is the District Four male volunteer?"

"Who?" Naomi asked, though her glumness made her not care.

"Well," Jay smirked, tapping his nose. "A little bird told me that Blaine Odesius plans to volunteer... To add honour to his family's sacred name, of course."

"You know Blaine don't you?" Ashlee giggled like a schoolgirl. "He's the tall, muscular and really gorgeous one..."

"Good luck killing him," Mitch snapped, probably out of jealousy. Ashlee suddenly looked disillusioned.

Naomi remembered Blaine. A boy in her year from a rich family. She had a crush on him for a long time, but after realising she had little to no chance she lost interest. It was weird that next year him, Ashlee, or both of them would be dead.

"Well I need to head off to swimming, the brother is expecting me." Naomi said, smiling at all her friends. Her eyes lingered on Ashlee, her close friend who was giving her life away.

"Bye," her friends chimed and as they walked off she could hear their chat about the Games. Mitch laughed huskily, as she did, and chanted a song about Maximotus being the winner.

Naomi personally hoped that Rayann won. Everyone in her District supported Maximotus, but she saw the psychopath for what he really was.

Naomi walked into the docks and admired the view. The ocean was spread out in front of her like a shimmering blanket, begging her to explore it. Various boats and swimming people were silhouettes in the setting sun. If Naomi was ever cooped up in the Games she knew she'd win any Career hands down if the arena was water related, her friends even compared her to a fish a couple of times.

"Hey Nay," Naomi looked at her older brother Pat when she moved into the water where she usually swam. Pat was in the water, looking up and grinning at her. "Why are you so down in the dumps?"

"Just the silly Hunger Games."

"Why, is Mitch finally volunteering after cowering out last year?" Pat laughed as Naomi dived gracefully into the water, which instantly cooled her skin. The water was a bit warm and very salty, but it always felt perfect to her.

"Ashlee is volunteering this year," Naomi said, trying to sound uncaring, starting her hundred laps of doing the breaststroke. Pat watched her keenly as she sped through the water like a torpedo.

"You don't want her to go, do you?" Pat said sympathetically once she had finished her laps. Naomi paused and nodded.

"After mum dying I don't think I can afford to lose anyone else, y'know?"

"Nice to see you're not being selfish," Pat smirked.

"Everyone is selfish, I'm just not afraid to be selfish." Naomi snapped back. She didn't like other people pointing out her weaknesses. "I don't want Ashlee to go because she makes me happy... That's selfish, if you think about it."

"I know, but you're a good kid." Pat smiled, looking into the distance. The sun was beginning to set and children were scurrying into their houses, probably to find out who the winner was.

"I don't feel like I am... I just wish people would make the right choices..."

"So you're the best person at making choices?"

"Always am," Naomi winked. "So... Backstroke now, right?"

Her brother smiled so much it almost brightened her day completely. "Let's push it to one hundred and fifty laps... Now go!"

* * *

**Tarren Keenan, District 8, 14:**

"I just can't eat it mother... I'm sorry."

"Of course you can, you love lamb."

Tarren hated feeling rude, but she couldn't help but reject her mother's dinner. Her mother was a good cook, and the smell wafting from the lamb and mashed potatoes was certainly delicious, but there were too many flaws.

"I do," Tarren said, pushing the plate away more forcefully. "But I don't know if you followed my recipe... You've done the gravy all wrong. You've touched it so it's contaminated and you know I hate the colour blue!"

"What does this have to do with it?" Morgan, Tarren's mother, shouted, gripping the plate in stress.

"Don't give me a blue plate!"

"Don't be so goddamn picky!" Her mother finally snapped, throwing the blue plate at the wall whilst being possessed by stress. The plate smashed against the wall, leaving a smear of gravy. Tarren's mother ran out of the room in tears.

Tarren tried understanding her mother, because she knew that her poor mother worked endlessly to provide her family with a more lavish lifestyle, but Tarren barely had any empathy. She didn't understand people, their minds were so full of strange emotions and thoughts.

She probably would've felt her mother's pain a bit more if she didn't have a mild form of Asperger's syndrome. Tarren barely understood people, art or any abstract ideas because of it and she suffered immensely.

There were bright sides - Tarren was a passionate person. She was passionate about the logical world around her, especially maths or physics, and because of her passion and need to stick to tight schedules she was a mathematical prodigy.

Tarren sped into her room in a bid to escape from the world she disliked so much. Her parent's hated the fact that their daughter was so introverted, they always found it unhealthy that their daughter was cooped up in her room like a hermit, but for Tarren it was therapy.

Hearing her mothers screams and thinking about the recent argument filled Tarren with stress, so once her bedroom door was slammed closed she curled herself up into a tiny ball and she rocked herself back and forth, hoping to drown out any noise.

Unfortunately her hope was ruined by a knock on the door. Tarren glanced up at her father, Toby, who had warm brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Hello, my little Keenan calculator," her father greeted her with the nickname Tarren had been given my the whole District. As much as she loved maths, she hated the recognition she had gotten from the rest of the District.

"Don't call me that," Tarren muttered, her voice was almost threatening.

"You should apologise to your mother Tarren," Toby sighed. There was no response from his daughter. "You upset her."

"I know."

"You should come down and say sorry," he said hopefully. Tarren admired her father because he worked hard and managed to

remain calm, and therefore he was the mediator of the family. "You know it's quarter past seven..."

"Time for dessert," Tarren sighed, remembering her whole schedule off my heart. "I promised Ally she could come here at twenty past."

"I'll let her in when she comes," her father smiled weakly once more whilst he walked out the room.

Ally was Tarren's only friend, and she had Rett's syndrome. Tarren had found it difficult building relationships and making friends, but Ally and Tarren got on well from day one since they could relate and sympathise with each other. They weren't normal friends; they barely talked because their silence spoke loud enough and instead of gossiping or dressing up they spent their time reading books and learning equations.

They weren't without their differences though; Tarren loved physics and maths, whereas Ally preferred to acquaint herself with the sticky sciences of biology and chemistry.

When Ally answered Tarren glanced up from the textbook she had been reading and walked over to her friend. They barely said a word, Tarren spread Ally's hand out like a fan in greeting and touched every finger, thumb to pinky, with her own index finger- it was her way of telling people she cared about them.

"I don't like the Hunger Games," Ally said as they sat down and opened a textbook. Tarren listened to her friend but her mind was busy memorising the hundreds of equations on the pages. Tarren had a remarkable memory, and it often helped her learn.

"There isn't a logical reason for the Games," Tarren said after what could have been ten minutes. "Did you watch the finale?"

"My parents did." Ally huffed.

"Who made it to the final two?" Tarren asked. Though viewing was compulsory her eyes were often glued to the pages of a maths textbook instead of dying teenagers.

"The Five girl who is kind of okay and the despicable One boy."

"I don't think he's despicable," Tarren smiled as she jotted some notes down.

"He's a psychopath!" Ally exclaimed after another ten minutes of silence, her head obscured by a large chemistry book.

"Psychopathy is a mental disorder," Tarren explained. "Kind of like our disorders... He's still human, he just thinks differently than the rest of society and he gets punished for it... Don't you sympathise with him a bit?"

"I guess."

"So they're keeping the winner a secret? I hate that. I hate surprises." Tarren mumbled.

Tarren glanced up from her book and almost cringed at herself when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. What would she do if she were in the Games? Die probably. She was a remarkably skinny teenager with no social skills.

But the chances were four in thousands. If she was answering that as a question regarding probability, the odds of her being reaped were ridiculously unlikely.

"Ally, can you question me about these," she handed the textbook over to her friend and grinned, shaking any grim thoughts out of her head. "Particularly Fermat's Last Theorem... It's supposed one of the hardest mathematical equations ever, but I understand it."

And naturally she intended to solve it- by eight o' clock. And she had to re-revise Newton's laws of physics by quarter past eight, just to make sure she knew them word for word.

Schedules made life so much easier.

* * *

**Blaine Odesius, District 4, 17:**

The Career centre was suddenly full of shouts and screams of celebration. Next year's volunteers were finally going to represent the District and be announced as tributes publicly.

And Blaine was going to be one of them. After training for years he knew that this was finally the chance to show his father that he was worthy of recognition, that he could bring honour to the family name.

So his trainer submitted him as District Four's volunteer. Blaine felt he was ready, and this was his last year to become a contender, so he knew that he was ready. District Four's Careers were much more civilised than the other Career Districts because they hand picked their volunteers: District One were first come first serve, whereas District Two fought to clamber onto the Reaping stage.

Last year both volunteers chickened out of volunteering, but Blaine knew he was going to volunteer and win.

"Remember, when you're announced you have to get up on the stage and smile - act humble," Blaine's father started nagging as the leading Career training hushed the Careers and party goers. "Don't appear soft and let your District partner know she's up for a fight."

"She's up for dying," Blaine muttered back to his father. "We know who's going to win the two hundred and third Hunger Games, don't we, father?"

Blaine's father glared at him dryly. "It's not going to be you, that's for sure. I knew you were a failure from the moment you went against my wishes."

Blaine felt his stomach tie itself into a knot. He wanted to disagree, because he knew he was the epitome of masculine perfection; he was good looking, intelligent and the perfect athlete and Career, but when he was younger he got into a lot of fights, rebelled and convinced his father that he was never going to live up to the Odesius name.

And the Odesius name was a lot to live up to: Blaine's father was the most powerful business man in the District, possessing countless amounts of businesses and estates, and since his wife died he had a cruel heart to assist him.

Blaine liked to think that his mother would approve of him, even if his father didn't. When he won the Games his father's mind would definitely be changed.

"So we have our volunteers - Volunteering to fight and win for the two hundredth and third Games is Blaine Odesius and Ashlee Finn!"

Blaine put on his cocky smile and swaggered to the front of the stage, trying to hear through the deafening applause. All those Careers weren't cheering for that mediocre Ashlee girl, that was for sure.

"H-hi." Ashley muttered once they met up on the makeshift stage. She looked up at Blaine and smiled, obviously intimidated and attracted to him.

"Don't talk to me," Blaine sighed, turning away from the girl. She may have been attracted to him but countless other girls were too. "I don't know why you're volunteering. You're dead meat."

The girl looked up at him and whimpered, and Blaine smiled as the realisation hit him; his opponent was useless. If the other Careers were the same the Games would be in the bag.

Blaine stormed away from her in order to speak to rich people. Blaine always liked mixing himself with the upper-class; he felt they were the only people who were worthy of his attention.

After trying to impress the Mayor's family but talking about philosophy and rejecting some burly Career girl's advances Blaine smirked as a blonde socialite brushed past him, grinning widely when her eyes met his.

"Odesius... How come I know that name?" She purred.

"My father is a businessman," Blaine told her, ignoring the fact he could see his father glaring at him across the room. "You'd know him."

"I think I do," the woman giggled. "Perfect lips, nice nose, firm jaw... All so familiar."

"Disregarding the fact I can make a success out of myself Caprice," Blaine's father laughed slyly, brushing past them. "My boy is doomed for failure - no wife, no children or anything."

Without a further word Blaine's father hurried past the two and moved towards the buffet table.

"Typical businessman - cold." Caprice sighed, brushing her long fingernails through her mane of bleached hair.

"He's just worried about me," Blaine lied, but once again his confidence had been dented.

"He has no reason to," the girl assured Blaine, sliding her hands up his arm suggestively. "I know a victor when I see one."

"It isn't my District partner by any chance, is it?" Blaine muttered huskily into the woman's ear. He was hoping that her kind words would feed his ego, and he knew where the conversation was leading - he had done it before, and his numerous meaningless sexual adventures always benefited him in one way or another. This socialite would easily be able to reap in some sponsors for next year.

His lips were seconds away from pressing against Caprice's, but then an angry voice halted him.

"Blaine, what're you doing?" Blaine instantly recognised the voice as Coral's.

Coral was Blaine's only friend, and though he was unsure he felt he loved her; she saw through his arrogant ways and pretty face, she appreciated him for who he was... Or who he wanted to be.

"I'll leave then," Caprice sighed, casually walking away to find another man.

"I came here to congratulate you," Coral said to Blaine, though she sounded furious. "Even though I hate the Games... I came to wish you the best of luck..."

"I'm sorry..." Blaine started, actually feeling embarrassed.

"No need, good luck with winning." Coral's eyes were full of tears.

"Coral... I..."

Blaine tried to talk, but he felt strangled by emotion and his only friend pushed through the crowd until she was out of sight. Though he knew he was going to win or that he was good looking, intelligent, strong, athletic and perfect Blaine couldn't help but feel like a failure for the millionth time.

"I love you." He muttered to himself, though it was probably too late to say it.

* * *

**Elise McElroy, District 9, 12:**

"Elise honey, do you want a glass of water?"

Elise turned around and smiled at the matron of the orphanage she was in, and it confused her slightly that the matron cowered under her innocent stare.

"Yes please," she smiled, watching as the matron sighed with relief before scurrying out of the room.

Her wide blue eyes turned to the dim television screen, where laughing commentators were making 'Maximotus Leprenzo' jokes. Elise rolled her eyes, she may have been young but she found immature jokes stupid.

"Here's a good one - Maximotus Leprenzo can cut through hot knives with butter!" Some green haired man laughed. Elise cringed and switched off the television.

She found the Hunger Games silly and inhumane, but most other twelve year olds in the District thought the same. Elise was a lover of things a girl her age would love - hopscotch, singing and playing games that didn't involve killing.

Although she liked to think she was normal she was wrong, because she felt scarred mentally. A couple of years ago she lost her parents and her brother in mysterious circumstances, but she knew that they were murdered by a sick, twisted psychopath.

The Peacekeepers tried asking her what happened, but she made it clear that she was clueless. All she could remember was that one minute they were having dinner and the next she was sobbing and clinging onto her dead mother's body, looking around at the scarring scene; blood smeared the walls, innards were sprawled across the carpet...

The image still burnt in her mind and haunted her memories. For a second she felt herself wanting to escape from the orphanage, or "community home" - that's what the Peacekeepers wanted to call it.

She walked out of her room and stormed down the stairs, in one room there were a bunch of thirteen year olds eagerly listening out for the victor.

"The victor has pulled through and survived multiple injuries, and will be announced publicly in an hour."

Ignoring the ridiculous television Elise stormed out of the building, sighing in content as the cool District Nine air hit her face.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice laughed. "If it isn't E."

E was the nickname that she had been given by the other orphans because she was too shy to tell them her full name - not that any of them approached her in the first place.

Elise turned around and caught a glimpse of a tall eighteen year old who had a cigarette in one hand and a nasty grin. He was one of the older orphans who taunted her, and he'd be gone very soon - thankfully.

"Hi," Elise muttered, unsure about what this boy wanted. She turned away from him and picked up a stone, moving over to the chalk scrawled on the floor to play hopscotch.

"Why aren't you cooped up in your room?" The boy asked. "What made you decide to go outside?"

"Why would you want to know?" Elise asked, throwing her stone so that it landed on one of the squares.

The boy waited for Elise to hop to her destination before continuing. "I've heard things about you."

"Bad things?" Elise asked sweetly.

"Yep," the boy confirmed.

"They're wrong," Elise immediately answered, picking up the stone again and glancing at it. For a second her memory started collecting itself - her hands were wrapped around a boy's neck as he thrashed and screamed.

"I'm sure they're right, even the matrons are scared of you." The boy laughed.

"You're jealous," Elise said, though something inside her was hurt by the boy's comments. She tried being nice, sweet and polite, so what was wrong? "You're just bitter because no-one adopted you."

"No-one wants to adopt you, either." The boy smirked. "We're just the same, we're both bad eggs." He paused to take a drag of his cigarette. "You just have an angel face to accompany it."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me," Elise sang, trying to ignore the boys comments whilst an anger that was alien to her started raging.

"Sammy Tompon told me he went out into the woods one day for a smoke and he stumbled across you torturing a cat," the boy taunted her.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me..." Elise continued chanting, holding the rock so hard in her hand it almost cut through the skin. More memories hit her... A cat twitched and yelped whilst she slowly snapped every bone in its body.

"And I overheard Mrs. James talking... She said she went into your room and found animal corpses and torture devices made out of tin."

"Sticks and stones..." Elise continued muttering, feeling her heart race as she struggled to utter the other words. In her mind she was carving a tin can into a makeshift knife, fantasising about ramming it into human flesh so that it scraped the bone beneath.

"You're a psychopath..." The boy laughed, throwing his cigarette aside.

"Sticks and stones..." Elise shouted furiously, her head twitched and jerked violently as a darker part of her began to claw out of her mind, dying to reveal itself.

"And rumour has it you killed-"

Elise snapped in a split second, her whole appearance seemed to change. Her angel face twisted into a devilish one, her milky white skin seemed to belong to a corpse and her blue eyes flared threateningly as her darker side began to manifest itself. She was a different Elise now, a darker Elise.

She was now ready to kill.

The guy screamed out in pain as she leapt at him, jumping as if she were possessed supernaturally. He was slammed into the ground, and though he was stronger naturally she had already stopped him by jamming the sharp rock into the boys neck so that it pierced his jugular.

What was once used to play hopscotch was now a murder weapon- like Elise it had changed into something malicious in a split second.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones," Elise laughed as she looked at the dying boy. "But they'll end up slitting your throat."

All those memories she had forgotten suddenly returned, the memories of all the killing she'd done, the way she strangled her brother and tortured animals-

Elise had even killed her parents.

It was such a shame she'd forget it all again once her state of mind had returned to normal

* * *

**Leonardo Brydon, District 10, 15:**

Leo stared intently at the screen, watching as there were numerous newsflashes on how the Victor was recovering... One of the tributes in the final two was dead and the other was in a critical condition.

Leo winced and moved his hand to his neck, slowly brushing it down his stomach.

"It's just not right," Leo's father sighed, glaring at the television. "I knew the Splice's, the good ol' parents of that girl... I used to trade cattle with 'em."

Leo's father wasn't going to be working anymore - he had been involved in an accident which had rendered him paralysed, and since then the family had been working relentlessly hard; with their main worker down, their mother too busy with cleaning and cooking and an autistic brother Leo and his sister Katya were the only ones who could run the family business.

Even then, something in Katya snapped and she succumbed into silence, doing nothing but lurking in her room all day. The stress had slowly gotten to Leo - the family alone relied on him.

Leo wished there wasn't so much weight on his shoulders; he was popular and charismatic with great leadership skills... He deserved to do more than feed cattle and ride horses.

"Leo..." Leo heard his mother talking and turned to face her. His mother was a big woman with a bigger smile and a warm heart to match. "I'm cookin' the dinner... Why don't you go an' fetch your brother and sister?"

"Yeah, alright." Leo said, moving into the other room where his siblings slept. Leo's house was particularly small, only holding four rooms in one floor.

His sister Katya was glancing out of a dusty window, her empty eyes clenched in sadness. On the bed, seeming much more happy in a bubble of thought was Leo's older brother Blakely. Blakely was the oldest sibling in the family, but his mentality made him the baby.

"Dinner guys," Leo said, almost half heartedly. "Come on..."

Leo had a tendency to run his family as if he were the father - he always wanted to be a leader of some sort, he was interested in every else's welfare and he wanted his siblings to have the best life possible.

When he grabbed Katya's shoulders and tried moving her she didn't budge. Leo was stronger - his arms were well defined from pulling cattle - but he wasn't going to move Katya with force.

"Hunger is a temptation," Katya said, going off on one of those strange wisdom rants that she did. "Temptation is sin... Leo, I can't sin again..."

"What are you going on about?" Leo sighed, looking down at his empty sister and feeling his gut churn.

"She's got something to tell you," Blakely said behind him indifferently, stroking a mouse that he'd found and holding it in his hands. "She told me she has a secret..."

"Please leave Blakely," Leo told his brother calmly, feeling his patience waver. He waited until his brother strolled into the other room before turning to his sister.

"What's this secret, Katya?" Leo asked his sister, his voice threateningly low. At times like this Leo wasn't afraid to be slightly more aggressive - sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind.

Katya didn't reply, she just wiped her watering eyes.

"Katya..." Leo held onto her arm. "You have to tell-"

"I was raped, okay?" Katya shrieked, glaring into her brother's eyes angrily - her voice had been filled with emotion for the first time in months. "Are you happy now?"

Leo tried opening his mouth to speak but the words refused to come out. The revalation had sent his mind numb in shock, he was unable to process any thoughts or emotions but a million questions still swirled around in his head - Who did that? When did somebody do that? Why did they do that?

How could anybody have the heart to destroy his loveable sister like that?

"Wh-" Leo tried speaking but only half a word managed to go out. His sister looked at him, full of guilt and misery, before storming into the other room.

His limbs almost refused to work, and though they felt stiff with with shock Leo still managed to sit on the nearest mattress.

In just five seconds his world had been torn upside down and more weight had been thrown onto him. Did he truly deserve this? He thought he was capable of holding his family together, despite all of the setbacks.

It seemed like if fate existed it was out to get him: the poorness of his family and the hardships they had to go through, the fact his brother was autistic, his father's crippling accident and now his sister's...

He wouldn't say the word. He'd heard that word been used before in the news flashes across Panem and the word packed so much pain in it - even the word 'murder' seemed easier to muster.

But rape... That was something else.

"Leo you better go get your dinner!" Leo heard his mother shout. He stood up and glanced at himself in the dusty mirror one last time, seeing the tall, shocked boy with inky black hair and dark eyes full of shock.

What came next? What did he do?

He just couldn't give up. Leo knew he had to fight for his family, and though he felt torn emotionally he was going to work on... He wasn't going to shut down emotionally like his sister.

"Leo!" His mother shouted again, sounding angered and impatient. Leo stood up slowly, his knees trembling with the numbness, before moving into the living room.

"An' then there was this time when I met a horse dealer an' he-" Leo could hear his father blabbing on about his old business with an uninterested Katya - he didn't plan to tell his parents about what his sister had gone through because they'd faced enough turmoil.

And then the family had been hushed when the television's newsflash popped on. The President's daughter, Natalia Nystalgia, strolled on with her raven black hair and a regal billowing dress to match.

In her hand was a card, and the victor's name was on it...

"Dear Panem, as the President's daughter I am pleased to have the honour of announcing the victor..." She said formally, her gloved hands shaking with excitement as she grinned, looking at the name of the fortunate victor on the card. "The winner is..."

The words slipped out of her mouth, and the winner was announced.

* * *

**Woo!**

**I'm really sorry if this chapter seemer rubbish- I had a minor case of writer's block, but I fought on anyway.**

**These are all the tributes I have so far- and there are 2 reserved tributes to accompany them, giving me 15 tributes.**

**Know anyone cool (a.k.a one who reviews a lot)? Send them in this direction: I have D1 boy, D2 boy, D3 girl, D5 boy, D6 boy, and both 11 and 12 tributes available ****:) **

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: First impressions on the new tributes?_**


	54. Victor

**Rayann Carter, District 5 POV:**

There was a sudden light that hit me when my eyes fluttered open for what seemed like the first time in years. I was blinded for a second, but there was the smell of chlorine and cleanliness with the screeching sound of a heart monitor that bleeped with every jolt of my own heart. Where was I? What happened? The sounds and smells told me that I was alive but... I was supposed to be dead. I felt myself die...

The light eventually faded, but everything was white. White walls, white ceilings and white doors. I managed to lean up despite my muscles being stiff as wood to get a glimpse of various machinery before I realised I was in some fancy kind of hospital room.

That meant one thing.

I was the victor.

The realisation hit me so hard I pinched myself just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, but there was still a sharp pain as my nails dug into my flesh. My breaths sped up and then the memories of the Games followed - was this victory a dream or was the pain that followed a nightmare?

Or was it a terrifying mixture of dreams and nightmares that twisted into some sickening reality? I paused for a second and my stomach lurched, but my body was so drained I couldn't even summon up bile.

It shouldn't have been me here, lying in this white bed in a white hospital gown in this stupid big white room. It should've been Bethuny - she deserved it, or Lyla because she wanted to get back to her parents so desperately.

"Ooh, here is our darling Victor!" I heard someone squeak, I managed to catch a glimpse of towering white and black hair and the green skinned Contessa moved into the room. "Well, you've finally won!"

I couldn't reply, I was too busy feeling numb with shock. Out of all the twenty four children that were sent into the arena why was it me who came out alive? I was a good climber, a mediocre fighter and good with spears, but was that enough? There were strong people like the Eleven boy, Careers like Maximotus, geniuses like Lyla or Bethuny and sly people like the girl from District Eleven.

And I was the one who survived? Why?

"I won?" I asked Contessa, just to clarify.

"Yes," Contessa confirmed before holding a tray out to me. On the tray was every District child's food fantasy - all sorts of fresh fruits, sugary sweets and fatty foods like pizzas and burgers.

"No," I muttered, moving the tray aside. I couldn't eat, despite the fact I had probably spent days withering away in my hospital bed eating was the last thing on my mind.

"Oh, fussy child!" Contessa sighed, placing the tray on a bedside table that seemed to slide out of the wall magically. I bit back my tongue, but I wanted to tell Contessa that no fussy person would ever eat mashed up insects to survive.

"How long was I out for?" I asked the woman who was supposed to be my caring escort. My hand immediately reached for my stomach, which had been torn so badly I could've seen my innards, and now all I could feel was skin as smooth as velvet. "How did I survive... My stomach..."

"Your stomach was in a bad state, torn... And some of your intestines were actually out of your body." Contessa said casually, chewing on some fudge. "The surgeons had to actually guide them back into the body and sew your stomach back up - without any scars, as if by magic!"

"But... Maximotus..." I said. I didn't care whether I had physical scars or not, because the mental ones hurt much more.

"He was dead before we could get him into a hovercraft," Contessa laughed. How was that funny? "The glass had pierced his jugular - not pleasant. And he had a wound on his wrist that ultimately killed him apparently... You were in a bad state too, of course, we were almost victorless!"

"Oh..." My voice was empty. It was hard to imagine that somewhere Maximotus was dead, almost unimaginable. Though he took my friends from me I didn't hate him anymore; he was a child, like me. He wanted to win more than me and unlike me he probably had a mother who loved him...

"I killed him," I said. I wasn't speaking to Contessa, merely saying what I thought. There was a life in that arena that I had taken... That...

"You're a star," Contessa giggled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, forcing me to spin like a dancer. "And a live one too thanks to the Capitol surgeons."

"I'm pleased," I said, but the tone of my voice opposed my words.

"The surgeons even gave you a make over!" Contessa squealed, pressing her hand onto the wall so that it seemed to shift into one big mirror.

The sight of me was horrendous.

There was no disfigured victor being reflected, nothing at all that I expected... The girl in front of me wasn't even me, Rayann Carter was an average looking girl but I was staring at a Capitol supermodel.

My hair had miraculously grown and it had been fantastically styled into beautiful chestnut tresses. My body seemed smooth, no blemishes or scars whatsoever with high cheekbones and full lips to follow suite. They even changed my plain green eyes so that they looked like tacky glistening emeralds-

"I look..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Beautiful," Contessa sighed, though that was the last adjective on my mind. "I mean cosmetic surgery does wonders! It's changed an ugly duckling like you into a girl's dream..." She sighed in content. "We were considering breast inflation but we wanted to keep your tom boy image."

I didn't look like a tom boy.

I looked like a beautiful victor.

But I was a fraud.

* * *

As a new tradition the Victor had to give a public speech to a screaming Capitol crowd before their interviews. Contessa was running around like a headless chicken making sure that everything was in order.

My mind still kept wandering to Maximotus, just thinking about him. I knew I was going to kill somebody from the moment I was reaped - I was almost certain of it, but everything changed once I had done the deed, once I had taken Maximotus' life.

Holding onto that piece of sharded glass and slicing it into Maximotus' neck was easy enough, but then watching him dying had the opposite effect. Even though that boy was so willing to kill me, even though that boy ridded me of Bethuny, getting rid of him seemed so wrong.

I wondered how the Capitol and the President when they saw Maximotus and I joining her hands as we were dying. Was it a sign of rebellion or something cheesy that was to be ate up?

Only time would tell, but I wasn't prepared to succumb to the President's wishes... Death was a better option.

"We want you in your hospital gown so that you appear like a scarred, recovering victor," Contessa told me as she ushered me through an unfamiliar corridor. She stuffed a crumpled piece of paper in my hand and patted my shoulder. "Read it out - it gives your thanks and support to the Capitol."

I wanted to go out there and tell the Capitol to go to hell for what they had done - they killed all twenty three of us, Bethuny, Lyla, Maximotus...

Spiritually they had killed me too.

"Speaking to an audience may be daunting," Contessa advised me as I saw the doors of the balcony. "But it's all going to be fine - you're a victor, you're untouchable..."

"I've never been scared of heights or spiders," I told Contessa as we stopped to allow the technicians to set up the spotlight and microphone. "But audiences have really never done it for me."

"Act like you're in front of a bathroom mirror," Contessa smiled, clapping her green hand onto my back. I supposed she did care about me deep down, in her own weird way. "It'll be nothing."

"What does the whole speech say? Is it a remembrance speech or something?"

"Of course not," Contessa scoffed. "We don't want to depress them too much - you're flaunting your status, thanking your leaders and declaring your love to the Capitol!"

My green eyes were directed to the balcony door, which the Peacekeepers had opened for me to walk out. "What if I don't wanna say that..."

"Then the President will make you declare your love the hard way," my silly escort sighed. "And of course you loved the Games! Who doesn't love them?"

I didn't want to answer that question.

There were two Peacekeepers by my side, and both of them had rather intimidating guns in their hands. There was a grand marble balcony that they led me on to and I was deafened by the screams of thousands of Capitol citizens who were scattered around like ants.

The city circle gave me memories of riding through in a chariot with a plastic suit that changed colours, supposedly DNA, and a familiar sense of stage fright that hit me that night crawled back into me.

"To all the Capitol citizens," I spoke out from the balcony, almost jumping from the way my voice's volume had amplified so that it was ear splitting. I squinted slightly, trying to distinguish the words of Contessa's scribbly handwriting. "I am so proud to be here. I am so proud to stand in front of my fellow citizens as a hero and representative of this country. I am so proud to stand here as the victor. I must say thanks to my sponsors, stylists, mentors and especially my escort for guiding me and allowing me to stand before you. Let us all pause after the tremendous Games to reflect - let us think of the lost tributes and the tributes before them, and how they represent the punishment the Districts deserve." The audience were deadly silent, and my heart was beating with fury at my own words. "I am glad to represent my District and my country - to fight for my family, my friends and most importantly my President." The last few words are sickening, but I uttered them anyway. "Let the two hundred and third Hunger Games bring us this same prosperity. I can easily declare myself a patriot after this wonderful experience."

I moved the piece of paper down, and the whole audience cheered - My whole being was burning with anger. Why did I let myself say that? There was a gunshot in the distance and while I was escorted back into the building for my interviews I managed to catch a glimpse of people with banners - protesters - being shot to death by a faction of Peacekeepers. Through all the happy crowds I could hear screaming, but before any more was shown I was stuffed back indoors by frantic Peacekeepers.

They obviously didn't want me to see anything, giving me ideas wouldn't have been wise, but I'd had the same ideas for years anyway.

I wish they knew I didn't mean a word I said. It made me sick to think that I told lies when I said I wouldn't succumb to the President's will...

* * *

The stylists continued to add to my beauty by adding unneeded make-up. They wanted rouge lipstick to make my lips appear fuller, all sorts of eyeshadow to make my eyes wider and other random powders and sprays.

Wasn't the cosmetic surgery enough for them? I was fake enough, but they still had to smother me in junk.

"Just when you think your beauty couldn't be more defined," my stylist sighed as he looked at my fake face in the mirror. "Of course we won't be adding anything else - not even any piercings, dyes or paints, we want you to contain that natural tomboy look."

If I was told about my 'natural tomboy' look one more time I would've murdered somebody. If they wanted me to be natural why did they change my features completely with their surgical tools?

They gave me my clothes - luckily the dress wasn't anything stupidly dramatic, it was an ivy green dress that was thick and unrevealing (and it obviously complimented my 'natural tomboy' look).

I stood at the side of the interview stage, looking at the purple haired Jynx who giggled to her audience as she was about to introduce me. There was odd sense of nostalgia, because I had been here before, but that time there had been twenty three other people who were doomed to die with him.

"So - everybody should welcome our Victor... Rayann Carter!" Jynx stood up and clapped, there were screams from the audience and though my mind was telling me not to do it, I walked onto the stage with a smile as fake as my face.

"You look dazzling," Jynx said loudly as she kissed both of my cheeks lightly. The audience screamed on whilst I sat down on the comfortable interview chair.

"Thank you to everybody who sponsored me," I said. Contessa told me to thank the President, but there were people who deserved my thanks more.

"Such a humble Victor!" Jynx smirked. She was nasty to tributes who came into an arena but she was a kiss-ass to any victor that came out, because they were one of her. "So how did you win?"

"I kept out of the limelight, I fought as hard as I could, I had an intelligent ally to guide me and a lot of luck too."

"You weren't on anyone's bets to win, not until the final twelve anyway," Jynx's pearly teeth glistened. "Have you proven anyone else wrong?"

"Myself," I muttered, deciding that honesty was the only interview angle I could follow.

"No confidence then?" Jynx asked, looking to the audience who were shouting meaningless compliments at me. If I were a tribute Jynx would use my lack of confidence against me, but her attitude changed completely. "You're a perfect Victor!"

"Thank you."

"So who are you going home to?"

"Err..." I paused. I didn't want the Capitol audience to know anything about my family or my one and only friend at home. I wondered how Layla was doing - I was willing to bet she didn't expect me to come home alive. "Just some family and my best friend."

"Did you think about them ever in the Games?" Jynx asked, smiling brightly.

"A lot."

More silly questions followed, but then Jynx grabbed a box of tissues and I knew that the optimistic questions would turn into tear jerking ones.

"So what did you think about your allies?" Jynx asked, and the audience all listened intently.

"Lyla... I never got on with her. She was... She was annoying, but she was a genius who didn't deserve to die." For the first time my answers weren't blunt, because I wanted to talk about my allies who had died. Thinking about Bethuny made my delicate stomach do some odd areobic stunt while my voice went hollow. "And Bethuny deserved to win this... She was so kind... So understanding... I wouldn't of survived without her... I'll think of her every day."

"So do you detest Maximotus for killing her?" Jynx asked me.

"No," I said, looking into her velvet eyes angrily. "I blame the Capitol for it."

There was a nasty gasp that rippled through the audience, and Jynx looked alarmed for a microsecond before distracting the television audience at home-

"Ok, time for the Games recap!"

The next four hours were torturous, but I was sure the President intended them to be. I watched the Bloodbath with a shocked face - most of the shots were of me speeding through the bloodbath and avoiding spears, but then they showed the six children that were killed and Maximotus obtaining the gun that I would repossess.

There were shots of my conversations with Bethuny, and hearing her voice itself was painful. I could see the hardships other tributes had to go through, and I discovered a lot of things about them - I always thought he was sly, but the Nine boy was sullen and a lot like me. The Ten girl and boy were hysterical, even managing to make me laugh a bit.

And then the Three boy was broken by freakish zombies. The Ten boy was mutilated by Liane, the Seven girl who resembled Layla so much was killed.

The Eleven girl betrayed her innocence completely by stabbing her ally, and I could only watch helplessly as they showed the footage of me cradling Bethuny's dying body in my arms

There were all sorts of dramas - the Career tensions, the ever building 'anti Career' alliance, and some messed up love triangle between three tributes which ended with the District Two boy's throat being slit.

Even though I knew the outcome I was still left on the edge of my seat while the Eleven boy unknowingly killed his ally, Lyla and I were thwarted by Maximotus (ending in Lyla's gruesome death), Spyglys killed once again and Katie was tracked down and killed by Liane.

Then there was the chaotic feast with the gigantic octopus mutt followed by the pyramid collapsing on Krindle, who deserved to see his girlfriend again.

The deaths all whizzed by as if they were meaningless, and then the whole footage of the finale was shown. My heart raced while Maximotus brutally sent a bolt of lightning into my stomach before I stabbed him brutally in the neck, so that we slowly fell into death...

For Maximotus that death would be permanent.

"Once again, give it up for Rayann Carter, the District Five victor!"

* * *

There was a lovely party held for me, my fake mentor who was never a Victor and just a survival expert told me I did well. My styling team complimented my beauty. Contessa laughed at my lack of grace. I thanked all my sponsors and meant it - without them I'd have probably starved or frozen to death, and I owed them my life. A lot of the party goers asked me about Bethuny, but I could only walk away.

I'd face memories about her my whole life... I didn't want her being brought up in every conversation.

"Well done Rayann," a well spoken voice congratulated me.

"Thanks," I replied in a blasé manner, but my body stiffened when my eyes looked into the metallic grey eyes of the President, followed by his ghostly skin and shockingly white hair.

"You did yourself well," he shook my hand and leant back. "You're a truly spectacular Victor."

I didn't reply, because I knew the President would've preferred Maximotus to win - it was blatantly obvious. With some reluctance the President placed a victor's crown on my head.

"Never looked better," he hissed. The audience noticed the crown on my head and they all applauded, and I felt enclosed and claustrophobic - I needed to escape, somehow... Someway.

I tried moving but the President holds onto my wrist as the Capitol audience cheered and took pictures. His lips were right next to my ears as he breathed chilling words-

"You're a rebel, Rayann Carter. A natural rebel that should be punished for her actions... Don't pull anymore stunts."

"Maybe if your country wasn't so brutal and badly run I wouldn't of done so," I smirked bitterly. The President remained quiet, probably because no-one had been rude to him before.

The audience cheered at us as I walked away from him - probably thinking we were whispering words of thanks and encouragement at each other, the music re-started with the party was alive again. I just wanted to get into my room and escape. After this party the whole Games process would be over and done with... All I had to do was get on the train and return home, back to my newly acquired house in the Victor's Village.

Not that it would compensate on the Games or end the procedure of them; I'd be whisked off on a Victory tour and forced to mentor with the only two live Victors left, Jynx Blackthorne and Iopian Endovnier, the winner of last year's Games who was heading in my direction.

"G'day Rayann."

"H-hello," I stuttered, taken aback.

"I just wanted to say... Congratulations," his voice was kind of empty. What did he think about the kids he had to mentor?

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your tributes... They did well."

"Yeah, not well enough." He smiled and dunked his wine glass into the waterfall of cider that was next to us and then gave one last weak smile and raised the glass to me. "At least I'll have someone else to mentor with... Not a crazy Career... Someone who shares the pain."

His words confused me, because Iopian was not unintelligent enough to turn into a drunk or something - he was sober, albeit unhappy. Did he really need someone to sympathise with so much? He won his Games last year by poisoning the Career's food supplies, and since then people have never underestimated his intelligence since, and I made a note to not to do so too.

"Rayann - I just wanted to say," Jynx was smirking behind me. "Next year I'll also be mentoring and, well, it'll be nice to see the competition between us-"

"We all have friendly competition with your Career cronies," Iopian sneered. "And I'm willing to bet you'll be a biased interviewer-"

"And your tributes will be useless, starving lumps." Jynx retorted with her fists clenched. As the argument continued I moved away from the two, trying to find a desolated toilet to go to. To my chagrin as soon as I walked into the toilets I discovered that they were occupied by vomiting Capitolites.

"Had a bit too much dear?" Contessa was one of the people in the queue with a batch of pills in hand. "Do you want something to let it all out?"

"No," I muttered, horrified at all the heaving sounds from inside the toilets. All the starving children and there were people vomiting excess food out? Could the Capitol be any sicker?

Feeling physically ill I ran out of the toilets, moving out of the party room and up the stairs. I clicked the elevator button that lead me to floor five and sighed with relief.

I had escaped the party. All I needed was to go to sleep and go home... Home at last. After all the dramas and fighting I had kind of forgotten that home was what I had fought for.

I was tempted to see what the other District's had as their accommodation, but the thought of all of them being deceased now put me off slightly. Even as the elevator doors slid open I tried to keep my eyes away from my District partner's room.

But my own had had the door kicked off its hinges.

I tried to control my own racing heart, but everything was too much - what had happened? Even as I walked in the room there was an obvious break in of some kind, the windows had been smashed and there was ruined objects all over the room.

"Hello?" I muttered, glancing into an empty bathroom. The baths had been running, and water overflowed into the tiled floor. I flickered the lights on and stepped into the room further.

What had happened?

As soon as I had thought the question there was an answer - strong arms grabbed me from behind and yanked me back. I tried to scream, but I was thrown backwards and my mouth was covered and muffled. There was a flash of something silver that stabbed its way into my chest, and then everything went black.

Game over.

* * *

**Choosing between Rayann/Max was hard, but I chose and I'm happy with it. Oh yeah... Cliffhanger again. Oops.**

**Now review this chapter, and I'll post the epilogue chapter as soon as I have 5 reviews ;)**

**_~Toxic _**

**_Question: What do you think has happened to Rayann?_**


	55. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

Maximotus' mother was enraged when her son had died. He promised he wouldn't volunteer, so why was he reaped? Did he purposely take in as many tesserae as possible? She sobbed during his funeral, and the days that followed. Though his younger brothers were upset, they didn't feel repressed and scared anymore. A darkness that had loomed in the house had finally been vanquished.

Liane's father and mother both took her death as one big shock. They thought the odds were in her favour. She was skilled, beautiful- perfect. Liane's mother had been baking a cake for her returning party, and when she discovered her daughter was dead she never recovered from the shock. Her father carried on as normal. The show must go on - and he still won the annual election. Deep inside, he knew he'd rather his daughter back instead of his position.

Tristan's many ex-girlfriends felt karma had gotten to the boy who had played them after his death, though they were almost sure they had seen the boy they fell for actually falling for somebody. His family were upset, of course, and often visited Tristan's and Katie's grave - because Tristan would've wanted them to say goodbye to both of the District Two tributes who fell for each other.

Katie's sister, Sally, had never felt more alone. She had lost both her parents and her sister. She tried to carry on and pre-occupy herself with a job as an assistant for a successful businessman. Since her sister had gone she had to be more independent; she even did a cooking course so that she could do what Katie had done for many years. Sometimes she cooked two servings, though deep inside she knew one would be left to go cold and stale.

Sarah-Elizabeth's grandmother felt like she had nobody to turn to after his death. Terrified of living alone, she stayed with her son and only remaining relatives. After six months she died peacefully in her sleep, joining her family in a blissful slumber. Frida attended both Sarah-Elizabeth's and his grandmothers funeral. She knew visiting the former's was wrong; he shouldn't had died so young, but who was she to question it?

Bethuny's parents had lost the light in their life. There were no colourful clothes or bright smiles that illuminated their household. Everything seemed dark. Their house was bombarded with flowers and ribbons. Bethuny, the girl who was unpopular in school, was suddenly a local hero because of her generosity and her bravery. She didn't have to win to be seen as the victor.

Kyliena never managed to move on from Krindle. She felt the love of her life was gone forever- and that was the case. After considering suicide many times, she discovered a new reason to live when she found she was pregnant with his child. She'd never let her baby forget its father. Jang constantly felt guilty. It should have been him dying - not Krindle. He continued trying to live life to the full, so Krindle's sacrifice was not in vain.

Selena's family tried ploughing on as usual. Her parents never acted the same again - it was almost as if their hearts had stopped beating. Two gone from their large family because of the Games. Both Selena's aunt and her mother sobbed for days. Selena's parents, after much consideration, visited Krindle's - they wanted to thank the parents who raised the son that comforted their daughter as she died, and, as a gift, gave them as many free fish soups as they wanted

Brydyn may have been the quiet one in his family, but when he died the household he had lived in seemed to go even quieter. His Uncle and Aunt often visited his grave to lay flowers, and the same question haunted their mind every day: Why did such an innocent, sweet boy deserve to die like that?

Rayann's mother was so proud. The daughter she had found a disgrace had finally proven herself by becoming the winner of the Hunger Games. But then something else shocked her to the core completely- Even Victors weren't safe. Rayann's siblings wept as they anticipated her return home, but then the newsflash that she had overdosed on pills shattered their dreams completely. It seemed nobody lived to tell the tale of the 202nd Hunger Games.

Nobody wept for Ellis. He was an orphan child, no family and very few people who cried for him when he died. He was laid to rest in a lonely grave, and the books he had read in the orphanage were left to collect the spider webs.

Lyla's father, Troy, felt so isolated when his daughter had died. How had he managed to convince himself his daughter had a chance when there were psychotic Careers in the arena? He turned into a workaholic. He needed to escape his depressed thoughts and channel them into something more beneficial for his community. Naturally, this took a big blow to his marriage.

When Falrey died a lot of people were shocked and upset. With his confident smile and witty approaches he wasn't somebody you'd expect to be a bloodbath tribute. His brother, Jang, needed somebody to look up to. He had lost the brother who he had admired for so many years, and he felt like he had lost something truly irreplaceable.

When Vivienna died not many people were shocked. She was the nasty girl who stormed around the place with an attitude problem, after all. Her Aunt and best friend, Marcella, knew Vivienna had a softer side. Her mother never visited Vivienna's grave, scared that she'd regret choosing her work over her daughter.

Soonta's parents missed their son so much. They knew they had a pretentious, nasty child but he was still theirs. They still missed and needed him. They vented their anger out on the many workers who worked for them, often making them work many hours and making many people in need of money unemployed. Though not many people mourned him, Soonta's death affected so many innocents.

Layana's mother had reached the end of her tether once she had seen the blood spray from her daughters head on live television - if she had the ability to see she'd have possibly survived. With her views changed completely Layana chucked her husband out of the house. The horrible drunk had destroyed her daughter's life, and he wasn't going to spit on the pieces.

Though Kieran always felt like he received the least attention and love in his family, his mind would have changed if he saw his whole family reacting to his death. His family even wished that another sibling would have been sent in - Kieran's brother Caspian had a much better chance at winning. From then on Kieran's parents let their children know how much they meant to them, just in case they were also taken away.

Felicia's father sat there stunned as he watched the spear go through his daughter's chest in the Bloodbath, and the girl he raised for fifteen years was gone in the blink of an eye. It seemed like such a waste that a bright, loveable young girl would just die like that just for entertainment, but so was the Games. Nothing would ever be the same.

Blaise's grandparents lived on through Blaise's death. They knew everything happened for a reason - they pitied the girl that killed him instead of hating her. They felt trapped, having lost their child and their grandchild, so as a cure they resorted to adopting. Three orphaned children became theirs, and for once Blaise's grandparents saw a glimmer of hope through death.

Monk's death seemed almost inevitable from the moment she was called out at the Reapings, but her family still carried some kind of hope... That hope was shattered. Monk was always the lazy child. The one that blended into the mundane background of the house and complained, but since she left everyone could unanimously agree that the place that Monk once called home was quiet the moment her cannon had fired.

The moment Spyglys' cannon fired his father was full of regrets. The regret of not giving his son the care he needed. The regret of giving Spyglys the illusion that he did not want him. The regret of leaving Spyglys full of angst from the day he was born until the day he died. Though the first few months were silent, Spyglys' passing drove his parents together - their marriage was stronger, and Gashe Dorn swore to himself that if they had another child, he wouldn't give himself those regrets again.

Metsey's family had lost two children to the Games now. For the millionth time they felt that luck was against them - what if another child got Reaped? Despite living with that lingering fear their family were safe, for another year at least. They could only hope and pray that a third Jazgo child wasn't flung into the Games.

Alec's family had so many repressed emotions trapped inside them, mainly anger and self doubt. What did Alec do to deserve dying? Out of all twenty four tributes, they felt Alec deserved to walk out the most, he never had a bad bone in his body. Even the most innocent people can fall victim to the Games.

Kathleen's dad was arrested soon after her death, after monitoring the conversations Kathleen had before the Games the President suspected that there was something fishy going on in that family. Despite feeling broken the family lived on - all of the them found jobs, and made money. All they knew was that once they had raised enough for themselves, they were going to run away forever.

The President was pleased. Another Games passed, another twenty three (or four) families shattered, no rebellion whatsoever. His daughter, Natalya, thought otherwise. She knew she was paranoid but she knew something was happening behind her aristocratic family's back, and she planned to stop it.

Jynx hated District Two. The people there were so skinny and miserable. Her house in the Victors Village had no grand view of the skyline and she had to search the market everywhere for purple hair dye. Luckily she'd be back in the Capitol next year for the Games - she'd get to be a mentor and interviewer, and Jynx was going to do that with style.

Tobias tried to like his life. His family were happy and safe for another year, he was paid a lovely amount for his unique arena and the Games had been legendary. Though there was always this guilt hanging over his dead, a guilt he couldn't understand... Maybe his new arena wasn't good enough or something.

Ruth continued to live on in her grand apartment. Though she had no-one to share it with, just two cats and a really old gerbil. She was growing tired of the Capitol. Little did she know that the daughter she longed for was in the apartment next to her, longing for her mother to look into her eyes and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Charity was lucky that her mother hadn't been caught. The whispers of rebellion were soon getting louder, and her mother had over one hundred supporters that were going to take down the Capitol. Shanae kept her mouth shut, for Aurora's sake, but now she had the biggest piece of blackmail material ever, and her nasty mind intended to use it.

Portia and Lillian both began doubting their jobs. Portia learnt that even powerful Career Districts could lose a child, and Lillian knew that the children that she'd reap next year were destined to die. A rebellion was never going to happen, they surmised that from hearing people like Leena Prinz or Fi-Fi Pendanski being more concerned over what dress they wore or whether or not they were gaining weight.

Aurora's parents were shocked. Their daughter was gone - dead, and they knew that her death was suspicious. They were one of the Capitol citizens who listened to River Virtage's rebellious words and joined her group. Leein Malpin knew what happened - he had snook into the President's private office and retrieved tapes which were solid evidence that Aurora's death was no accident. He was torn between his love for Ruth and the love he held for his country.

The Districts stayed silent, never planning to rebel again - it had been tried many times before, and it was going to fail many times after. Though one girl from District Four had other plans. The Capitol was tranquil, though there was a rebellion gaining momentum the President made it difficult for a flame to start.

There wasn't going to be any drama-

Not until the Games began again.

* * *

**Didn't take you all long :) Here is the epilogue! Enjoy! ****And the hurt or be hurt intro will be posted tomorrow, excited? I am. ****Please review chapter 54... And this one, for me?**

**Going to put the complete sign next to this... Weird.**

**_~Toxic_**

**_Question: Favourite part of the story?_**


End file.
